Trials of Trepidation
by dsceptor27
Summary: A mystery client contacts Phoenix for help. After the trial, Phoenix is attacked. Strange disappearances occur with little to no evidence left. The attorney team begin to worry about Phoenix by his strange behavior after the endeavor of his last client. Is he related to these cases? Discover the mystery behind! Spoiler Alert for all games except AAI 1&2 and AA6 (No Plot Spoiler).
1. Reflections

AN: All characters used and pictures belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Wright Anything Agency

Date: ? Time: 10:12 p.m.

He's been pondering in the dark, in his office chair, on how everything became to be. It seemed too perfect, too harmonious, too well planned how his life came to be after that… case.

Phoenix looked at his desk, fiddling with his pen and soon later tapping it. He couldn't help muster a smirk.

Apollo and Athena were at their homes awaiting for their next big case. Pearl and Trucy having the best time in their lives as non-related siblings. Blackquill was released from his charges. Edgeworth was always willing to lend a helping hand. But, one person that he always coveted to see again… "Maya."

The memory was something that always brought a smile to his face.

His focus went back to his files where his recent case had been solved. There was something strange about this case that was bugging him even though his client was found not guilty and charges were dropped, but the real culprit of assault on the victim was never found.

The victim was hospitalized, but didn't die. ' _Thank goodness!_ ' However, his injuries were strange. He had no physical marks, outside his body. It wasn't a stabbing, a shooting, nor a physical assault by his report.

His mouth showed signs of slicing and his throat suffered the most damage. Internally, his throat and esophagus were scraped and had lesions as if something had bitten him. ' _But why inside the mouth?'_ he thought. He was hospitalized to prevent any further blood entering his lungs. It seemed that he was fighting back against whatever was trying to… enter him.

His client was the most sketchy. His client had a very odd background and had very little information on her regarding her race or even where she came from. She contacted and briefly discussed her case without even mentioning her name on the phone. His only intuition was that he had to defend his client. He raced his hand through his spiky hair, reminiscing that strange conversation at the detention center.


	2. The Interrogation

Detention Center

Date: September 2 Time: 3:00 p.m.

He entered the room. It went from a tender 70 degree weather to Borscht Bowl Club weather. The room almost seemed frozen in time with the only animate figure being a silhouette of a woman.

He stepped closer, straining his eyes to at least see the face of the person opposite of him. Each step felt heavy. Every step got heavier, trying to hold up his weight, he pushed against this weird gravitation. The chair across from him almost felt miles away. He's knees began to hurt against the crushing weight. The room felt colder and colder as he approached the shadowy figure. It wasn't until he touched the top of the chair that all the weight vanished.

He felt relieved and light weight again as he regained his composure. 'What the Hell was that?'

The figure soon came to his view, which he believed to be his client. Arms folded and eyes closed almost as in deep thought. Her blonde hair draped over her light skin. Her visage was transfixed into a glower. Still, almost like stone, but the movement of her breathing. It felt like the room was breathing with her.

"H-Hello?" Phoenix spoke up shuffling in his chair nervously. The woman didn't even acknowledge his presence. "I'm here by your request."

Her eyes began to slowly open. She finally peered at him, her head jerked quickly into his view. Phoenix looked directly into her violet eyes and almost felt like she was about to devour his very soul.

"You're worthy…", the words slithered through her mouth and into his ears. Her words almost shattered him. He began to sweat.

'What is she talking about?' he fought the thought back.

A crinkle on the edge of her lips began to change shape. She smiled at him. He thought he was going to die. 'Why do I feel like I shouldn't be doing this?' Phoenix cracked at his thought. Her smile intimidated him. 'If she struck fear just with a smile, I can only imagine what she would do if she was angry.'

"Phoenix Wright… I have heard much about you." she spoke. Her voice somehow transformed from gut-wrenching intimidation to soft comfort. "I have faith that your reputation precedes you..."

She looked in the other direction. Phoenix went from neck deep in water to standing in a puddle. He was scared from the thought of how her voice and her compliment had made him feel boasted and proud.

"So what's your name?", he asked slowly.

She stared back at him, the feeling of dread came back over him almost as if he subconsciously braced for impact. He gripped the edge of the seat tightly as she said the name that almost force pushed his soul from his body.

"My name is Regina Fate Specter." she spoke in a proud and pompous voice.

'Fate?' he thought.

"Yes…" she interrupted.

Phoenix gulped and almost turned as blue as his suit. 'Did she read my thoughts?!'

She stared at him, posing a confused look. "Are we going to discuss the case?" she insisted.

"Uhh-Y-YES! Ugh-Ca-Can you explain w-what happened?" Phoenix failed at his sentence as he tried to regain the color in his face.

She slowly breathed in and exhaled. He could feel the cold breath through the thick bullet proof glass between them. 'How's that even possible?!' he squirmed.

"Mister Wright…" her words cold. "I would advice coherent sentences. By your voice, you seem to lack… faith in me…," her words stinging to him.

"NO! NO! That's not it!," he mustered thrashing his hands wildly.

She raised an eyebrow and settled it back. She began. "I had recently ventured the West coast in search of… information. I travel around searching for discovery and new interests…" she peered at Phoenix with hunger. Phoenix felt the bottom of his stomach jerk upward.

She began stroking her thumbs along the lower lapels of her midnight violet suit, brushing the gold trim design with her and a gem which appeared to be an onyx, reflecting the lapel on the other side. She lowered her hands back down on her lap and began again. Phoenix felt warm and burned upon his neck and chest as if she was groping the very areas on him.

"Suddenly a man approached me and demanded I give him my possessions! I do not bid any hoodlums mind even if I were to be in danger!" she persisted.

Phoenix gave a mild chuckle, but straightened himself quickly as she continued.

"Self-defense of course, he lunged at me. But I did quickly subdue him in a headlock."

Phoenix was mildly impressed. Thinking how if she could tackle him with words, he can just imagine physical style.

"After the endeavor I let him go and continued my own business." she finished her sentence smiling widely yet disturbing her lawyer.

He fought hard trying to usher a question from his lips, "So, w-what kind of information were you looking for?"

She gazed back at him with a mild pokerface and circled her eyes until they landed into his view, "Information on someone important. Someone that I have great interest for…" She laid her hand against the table and her index finger circled in a strange fashion, almost symbolic, in a seductive way.

It finally traced its way to the edge and Phoenix couldn't help watch it travel, practically hypnotized. She was teasing him. "But that's for a different discussion."

He shook his head and blinked rapidly, returning to the present. Regaining his focus, he looked back at her and proceeded with his next question,

"Why were you traveling around after midnight?"

She raised her brow, "Is it a crime to go out at night? I don't remember there being curfews." she sassed.

Biting his lower lip to make sure he doesn't upset her, he contemplated on what to say. He finally released, "Well, no… It's just unsafe."

Her laugh passed through a breath, "I have nothing to fear, Mr. Wright." She dragged her finger back from the edge and slowly ran it across the top of the table. Phoenix again couldn't help but see it travel, but this time his mouth slightly opened. She chuckled lightly to see how obedient he was.

It took a little longer for him to recuperate his thoughts. 'Again?'

He steadied himself back on the chair and stood in silence and apprehension on his final question until it was finally heard, "Do you know the guy who tried to mug you?"

Her head tilted as if confused by the question. She leaned forward as well as Phoenix did. "I have heard of him, but I haven't met him personally…"

Phoenix held the Magatama tightly in his pocket. Nervously, he looked down to see it vibrating, 'but where were the Psyche Locks? 'Was she lying?

Why is it-?' he choked as he saw it. It turned dark, almost black.

"Except on that very night, of courssssssee…"

It suddenly stopped shaking. He peered back up and fell off his chair after seeing her.

She had a wide smile, her teeth glistened into the most uncomforting smile he had ever seen. She was holding her head with the back of her intermingled fingers. But her eyes were wide with excitement, but soon composed herself as she saw the attorney fall to the floor.

"Are you okay, Mr. Wright?" she said with a concerned tone.

He fumbled back up and sat on the chair. "Y-yes… ugh-ha! Sorry!" he juggled his words nervously.

"Mr. Wright…" she looked down. "I am being accused here. I need your help…" she slowed down. "I didn't do it."

A sudden guilt fell over him. "Don't worry! I'll take your case!" he announced pompously.

She looked back up with a smirk, "Thank you."

"Trial is tomorrow, but I know you're innocent." He assured her.

"I'll be waiting for my verdict tomorrow then." She smiled.

The officer approached her, but shot back with his hands in front of him as if trying to defend himself as she stood up. She glowered at him and signaled him to open the door to return to her cell. The police officer stumbled to the door and hid behind it to protect himself from her gnashing view. Phoenix still stood, holding tightly against his chair. His sweat still staining his face.

He placed a hand back into his pocket where the Magatma was and took it out. He ran a finger across the comma shaped jewel and saw that it turned back to its jade color.

'What just happened?'

* * *

The pen continued tapping on the desk, like a clock. 'That trial… that trial...' the words kept echoing in his head.

'That trial was very easy, almost… planned,' he wrestled against the thought.

The man began to flash back to the trial.


	3. Devil's Breath

The pen continued tapping on the desk, like a clock. ' _That trial… that trial..._ ' the words kept echoing in his head.

' _That trial was very easy, almost… planned,_ ' he wrestled against the thought.

The man began to flash back to the trial.

Courtroom No. 5

Date: September 3 Time: 10:25 a.m.

"OBJECTION!"

The words echoed through the courtroom. The spectators riled as the defense attorney was about to make his claim. The judge slammed his gavel, "Order! Order in the court!"

"That's nothing but a baseless conjecture. You cannot see in the security footage that she had a weapon." Phoenix shouted at the prosecutor with his famous pointer.

Gaspen Payne patted the silly lock of hair and continued. "Yes, but you also can't say she didn't attack him." He stood pompous and content with his accusation.

"He attacked first!" Phoenix slammed his signature hands against the defense desk. "It was self-defense! And the lack of weaponry and clarity cannot point her as a suspect!"

Payne smiled and looked back, "She was the only one near the scene of the crime. No one had intervened between 1:25 to 1:35 a.m."

Phoenix stood there gaped. The prosecution had a point. He stared back at his client on the witness stand. Calm as ever with her arms folded as if enjoying the exchange of defense and prosecution like a street show. ' _How can she be so calm? I should really be like her right now, but she was the only one there'._

There was a moment of silence. Athena and Apollo watched from the benches as their boss look disheveled. Athena couldn't help, but look at the defendant ironically grand behind the witness stand, which her boss had previously unraveled witnesses' lies before.

"Apollo?" Athena nudged.

"Yeah?"

Athena hesitated at her words at first, but spoke fluidly eventually, "I know the boss believes in his client, but there is something strange about her. Almost… ominous. She hasn't spoken besides her testimony. She's not even offended by Payne's accusations."

"She has faith in Mr. Wright, Athena. Don't you?" Apollo said sincerely.

"Of course!" She responded quickly, "It's just… she may be innocent, but her presence doesn't feel the same way."

Apollo shook his head as and looked back at the heated debate Payne managed to pile on top of Phoenix's reprimands.

Regina looked up and unfolded her arms and looked directly at Phoenix. Her stare was serious yet comforting and she spoke, "Phoenix…?"

"Y-Yes?" he answered.

She smiled, her teeth slightly showing, giving him shivers. The words she spoke later would erupt a volcano of emotion within him.

"A _**Lawyer**_ is someone who smiles no matter how bad it gets..."

Those words sent so many vibrations through him he thought he would shatter. ' _HOW?! WHY?!_ '

"Now do your job...," she continued. "...And smile for me!"

His body went full throttle, against his will, his lips curved and he smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile, it was a mischievous one. His brows furrowed and his pupils enlarged to the point that his blue irises disappeared.

"Objection!" he shouted. Almost inhumanly.

The judge and prosecutor were in shocked by his sudden change in demeanor.

"Eeeeep!" Athena muffly shrieked through her hands. Apollo directed his view towards her. "Are you okay?!"

She began to tremble, holding herself as her boss continued to speak.

"LIghten the video settings where the dark areas are visible!" Phoenix demanded.

The videos brightness showed a vague struggle between the suspect and the victim for about a minute and let go. Until it hit 1:35.

"As you can see, your Honor! There's no room for debate." Payne interjected his voice proudly, "This woman obviously attacked the victim."

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix yelled. "Now look at the camera after 1:35!"

"What?! NO!" Gaspen shrieked.

Athena again jumped in her seat as Phoenix's words vibrated in the air. Apollo tried his hardest to keep her from making a scene. "Athena? What's wrong?"

The video showed the victim being dragged away by another into the dark alley way while Regina was already down the block from the view of the camera.

"TAKE THAT!" Phoenix projected. His infamous index finger stroke the air so fiercely that a small gust of wind came from the wave of his arm.

Apollo began vibrating as much as Athena and tried convincing her to get ahold of herself. He looked down at Widget to see it shifting violently between yellow and blue.

"As you can see, your Honor. There is another witness, or should I say, suspect, who had contact with the victim after 1:35 a.m.!"

Regina smiled. She snickered quietly.

Phoenix clenched his fists tightly and this time slammed the desk sending a small aftershock to the floor, "My client couldn't have assaulted the victim by the report!" he growled through the last words.

"But… B-But!" Payne tried to raise an objection, but was greeted with rejection.

Phoenix and Regina looked at Payne. Soon he did feel pain. The deathly glares they were giving him was soul crushing. He looked at Phoenix first, he leaned back in intimidation as the defense lawyer looked at him with a grimace that showed his teeth clenched tightly with a lip quivering snarl almost as if he would lunge across the courtroom and attack him.

Payne shifted his view to Regina. She greeted him with a glare that told him a whole entire library of threats that if he made one argument out of the peep hole, his fate would be down one. A very _**dark**_ and deep hole.

Payne began to panic and his legs became jelly with freight, passed his fear of the bomb that had threatened to blow courtroom to smithereens like last time. His suit was tight against him and reinforced with sweat. He darted out the courtroom with whatever dignity he shoveled left.

Regina let go of her hold by the wave of her fingertips.

Phoenix finally came back to complete consciousness as he realized his nails were digging holes underneath the defense bench. He shook his head and wiped a cold sweat from his forehead confused by what just happened.

"Well Mr. Wright. I expected no less from you!" The judge applauded. "This was a very… quick case. And you somehow managed to make Payne… soil himself silly."

Phoenix stared confusingly at the judge and to his client who had her head down and arms folded in satisfaction and smiled with an evil grin.

"I guess I did", he smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. ' _What happened?_ '

Athena slowly gained control of her quivering muscles and looked at Apollo. Apollo was teeming with concern on his face as his hands were holding her shoulders. "Athena, it's okay. The boss won."

Her eyes widened and darted to the defense bench. Apollo shook her lightly to prevent her from having another episode. "Athena?!"

"Just don't scare me like that either, Mr. Wright. You nearly gave me a fright!" the judge added.

' _What did I just do? I know, what I did, but…?_ ' he fought back his thoughts as the judge raised his gavel.

"We will have to pursue further investigations on this new suspect." The Judge proceeded. "For now, I find the defendant…" There was a minor pause.

"Not _Guilty._ "

There was an applause and the spectators clapped. Athena was still transfixed in her frozen state, looking at her boss and then his client with utmost fear.

"Court is dismissed."

Everyone gathered outside in the lobby.

"Wow boss, you did a great job. That case was really quick!" Apollo appeased. He fixed his view at Athena with concern.

"Yeah, that sure was… something." Athena stuttered.

Phoenix looked concerned at Athena. "Athena, is there something wrong?"

"It's just that… I don't know," she added. "It felt like, you weren't there." She held herself.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"I sensed that you…" she paused. She began to tremble again. "Disappeared…"

Apollo and Phoenix looked confusingly at her. "Why's that? I was there in the courtroom, wasn't I? Phoenix sassed.

"Your heart… it felt empty… dark… enraged, like a void, like it wasn't you." Athena started shaking violently. "But you're back now?"

Phoenix knelt down and settled her on the lobby couch. He held her shoulders in concern trying to keep her still. "Just breath, Athena."

He couldn't help, but feel a certain guilt. He did in fact felt like he was transfixed in an empty space for sometime in that courtroom. Like his shell of a body was taken over. But he didn't want to admit that this feeling felt strangely…

... _ **Good**_ … _ **Satisfying**_...

"Don't worry, Athena. It's all over! And if anything happens like that again, please let me know," he assured her.

He felt a sudden darkness behind him. A feeling that made him jump quickly to his feet. He turned around to see his mystery client. Athena quickly hid behind her boss, like a cowering child.

She smiled. Phoenix felt uncontrollably and uncomfortably close to the woman. He backed up a bit, but stopped before bumping into Athena. She looked at him, a bit of hurt in her look.

"I do have to say, thank you, Mr. Wright." She lifted her hand to him for a shake. He slowly made contact to her cold hand. Once he made contact, he could of sworn he heard the screams of people dying.

His hand began to fumble back down to his side as he felt his skin crawl. She blinked rather slowly to reveal her beautiful visage back at him.

"I assure you, for what you have done here, I will reimburse you grandly," her voice soft. "May I compensate your hard work as well as your young colleagues to dinner?" Her hands slowly greeted together in delight.

Phoenix felt Athena shaking uncontrollably and poking pulling his blazer to usher in disagreement.

"No that is fine! We have plans to ourselves!" he hesitantly uttered.

She looked at him and pondered. Her eyes looked at his chest, almost sizzling through his body to see Athena cowering behind him. She inhaled and exhaled.

Again, the cold breath hit Phoenix hard. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn she gave him frost bite.

"Very well." she nodded. "I will discuss the charges and fees later tonight with you, Phoenix Wright…" she stretched his name.

Apollo froze and finally had some sort of idea of how intimidating this woman is. He saw, in a frame of a second, how her teeth had sheathed sharply, as she said his boss's name, to a very thorny figure until it quickly dissipated as her mouth closed.

' _Now I know what Athena is scared of..._ ' he thought.

"Sure," Phoenix regained his posture.

"I will ssssee you then, Mr. Wright." she smiled again. She walked through the exit and later disappeared.

"Boss…," Athena struggled. "Her heart… it… it's… it's…!" She began breaking down in tears in front of everyone in the lobby.

Witnesses began eavesdropping, but soon was shoved away by Apollo and Trucy.

"What's wrong Athena?!" Phoenix held her trying to comfort her.

"It's… It's… so…" Her gasps and cries were interfering with her coherence. "So… dark… and cold...Inhuman…" she finally bursted out in an emotional mess.

"LIKE HOW I SENSED YOU!"

Phoenix was in complete shock. "WHAT?!"


	4. Seething Panic

Wright Anything Agency

September 3 8:30 p.m.

He came home from Athena's apartment. Athena had an extreme episode between the courthouse and the way to her home. She was constantly shaking and trembling to the point that he had to carry her. Trucy and Apollo stood by her side trying their hardest to comfort her. She was whimpering the whole time as she laid in her bed.

Apollo tried really hard to accommodate for his friend, but was failing miserably. She was clattering her teeth and thrashing against the blanket. They suggested going to the hospital, but she shook her head vigorously. "NO! I'm not going!"

"Please Athena, just tell us what's wrong?" Phoenix asked in the most fatherly concern.

"Th-Th-THhhhh-at t-tt-trial!" her words were hard to read.

Apollo looked at Phoenix, "She's been like this since almost the beginning of the trial… I didn't notice until she began shaking really hard…"

"Daddy? Polly? She's scared. She's terrified." Trucy interjected softly.

Phoenix couldn't help but think that it had something to do with his client. He shuddered when he remembered what she said before he blacked out. ' _A_ _ **Lawyer**_ _is someone who smiles no matter how bad it gets...'_

Along with the smile she gave him. He noticed that his eyebrow began to twitch. ' _How did she know about that? The only one person who told him that was… Mia…'_

His once adoring mentor. The anniversary of her loss was coming up, but he knew only being sad about it wouldn't make him feel better. He was proud to have known her, to be taught by her, to aspire to be like her. And he was more than sure, that she would be proud that he had gotten his life back together, his badge back on his proud lapel, and two more colleagues to bring down this "Dark Age of the Law."

But right now, his concern went back to Athena, shivering, but slowly calming herself to a halt.

"Trucy… Apollo..., would you stay with Athena until I get back?" Phoenix asked promptly.

"Why? Where are you going Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked with dire concern.

Phoenix looked up at his younger cohorts, "My clie-..." He paused. Her thought quickly to re-word himself to not remind Athena of his client. "I'm expecting a visitor later in today and I need to finish up paperwork."

"NO! Please! Pleeeeeaaaasse!" Athena shouted. She fumbled out of bed grabbing her boss by his blazer. "Don't go!"

He was in shock by her pull and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Athena… please… I need to do this."

"No! Stay here! I don't trust…" she stopped. Her hands quivering hard onto Wright's blazer. Her eyes were blood-shot with fear and puffiness. He gave her a sincere look and nodded. "I will…"

She gave him a faint smile and released his now crinkled blazer. "I-I'm sorry…"

She stumbled weakly back onto her bed while Trucy tucked her in. Phoenix began exiting the room ushering Apollo to tag along.

"Where are you going?!" she yelled. Phoenix and Apollo looked back at her. "Don't you worry, we'll be in the other room. Apollo and I just have to talk about something."

She stared back and gave a slight nod.

Phoenix closed the door and stood near the living room. He stared at Apollo. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Mr. Wright…. During most of the trial she was shaking."

"Do you know why?

"I'm not entirely sure, but she kept staring at you. And sometimes looked at that woman, well, your client."

Phoenix's face became concerned. "Then what?"

"Well, it happened near the time where you were talking about the security footage. She screamed at first then had a panic attack."

"I don't understand. Could it really be my client? She barely spoke. But I do have to admit it. She is fairly… sketchy, but innocent."

"I think… it may have dealt with you, boss."

"Me?!" Phoenix gave a startled look.

"She did say you were… different. You did act different Mr. Wright."

"I won't lie to you, Apollo. I don't remember much of what I said."

"You don't?!" Apollo yelled. "Sir, you were acting sort of violent. Very out of character if I admit."

"I was?" Phoenix looked down. "How?"

"Well, you sorta, yelled more loudly and more fierce in your actions… And you also looked like you wanted to throw prosecution into the next courtroom…"

Phoenix blinked rapidly. "I… don't remember…"

"In a way...I kinda felt bad for Payne…"

"No way Apollo! Now you're exaggerating!" Phoenix chastised.

"I'm serious!" Apollo responded. Chords of Steel almost in tone.

"Speaking of him, where did he go? I didn't see him across the prosecution bench. Unless he was under it?"

"Sir… he ran out of the room after you... growled at him…"

Phoenix was dumbfounded by this news. "Ugh… no wonder she's scared…" Phoenix shot a look of regret.

Phoenix walked to the couch with his head in his hands. ' _How could I have been so rough?_ '

"I have to apologize to her," Phoenix's voice lowered.

Apollo looked down at his boss. "I think it might make her feel better!"

Phoenix shot his head up at Apollo. "Yeah…"

He marched towards Athena's room and opened the door. Trucy was patting Athena's shoulder and was whispering words of encouragement in her ear. Wright approached the bed and sat near the edge. "Athena…?"

Athena and Trucy looked at the man at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what boss?"

"I was too rough in court today. And because of my carelessness… I scared you. I'm sorry."

Athena gave him a sympathetic look and removed herself from her confined blanket. She sat up next to her boss and looked at the man, whose gaze was on the floor.

"Mr. Wright, it wasn't you…"

Phoenix looked at Athena, her eyes beginning to look lighter. "It wasn't you. I'm not scared of you, Boss. It was that…" she looked down, "woman…"

"Why's that?"

Athena mustered enough strength to speak, "She has death to her voice. I've never felt such…"

Phoenix shuffled his position to look at her, "such what?"

"Power…"

The room stood silent. The only audible noise was the sound of their breathing until she spoke again, "It threatened me even though it wasn't directed to me."

They stood silent. Phoenix didn't know what to say. He felt ashamed of it. He was the eldest, he should be able to bring up encouragement to his coworkers, but was slightly stunned himself.

The words he was looking for finally came out, "It's almost done Athena. Let me just finish my paperwork and my errands and she will be gone for good from our lives."

She looked at him with a glimmer of hope in her teary eyes, "Okay…"


	5. Upcoming Fate

He wanted to make sure Athena was alright. He told Apollo and Trucy to watch over her as he awaited for his ' _ **Fate'**_ to come by for a visit on legal fees and procedures. He stood alone in the office still tapping the pen against the desk.

Never had one of his clients striked much fear in him since that case with Matt Engarde. Engarde threatened to have Shelly de Killer kill Maya if Phoenix didn't receive his acquittal. Yet, he managed to reach justice by turning the tables on Engarde for threatening one of his greatest allies. But this is different. She didn't need to threaten him, her presence was enough to keep him at bay. He placed his blazer over his chair and sat back down. His fingers ran through his spiky hair as he kept reading the middle name of his client, ' _Fate… Fate… Fate...'_

Pressing his fingers against his temple, elbows against his desk, he tried to reminisce what had happened in court, but he just couldn't. He couldn't picture himself doing all those actions he described. Growling and snarling. It just wasn't like him, but he didn't doubt Apollo or Athena. The only thing that came back was the feeling. The sensation… the satisfaction.

The satisfaction was more heightened, way more appealing than drowning himself in grape juice and so much better than ripping apart a person's testimony that is riddled with lies. He was scared knowing that he was smiling. He quickly got rid of the sensation and looked back at the lump of paperwork on his desk.

He twisted the light switch on the lamp near his desk. The sudden beams hurt his eyes and turned around. The wait became unbearable. He wanted to quickly discuss what he needed to do with his client and finally get rid of her for Athena's sake. Yet, he was terrified, partially hoping she wouldn't come and just let her go pro bono, but he needed to ask her one thing.

' _How does she know about Mia?'_

He heard a knock at the door. He knew who it was. He slowly stumbled to the door to somehow summon up some courage to help him deal with his fear-striking client.

He opened the door to reveal the same woman at the court. Her vest was black with a white dress shirt behind, the white lapels protruding outward onto black cloth, the same midnight violet blazer suit with gold designed trim at the lapels with curved pointed onyxes on each side, accentuated in the center of the curved designs. Her black slacks were curved across her thighs until they reached her knees, flaring outward where her black heel boots were. But what caught his eyes was the necklace that was around her neck and landed on her bosom.

' _She didn't wear that earlier, did she?'_

The necklace was laced in a gold chain, at the end was held by two silver trimmed ivory horns, that connected to a vibrant pointed onyx jewel surrounded by a trim of gold. The whole thing would be as thick as a finger, but as big as the back of his hand. It looked genuine, but gave him a shiver of fear knowing that he eyed it too long.

"Do you like it, Mr. Wright?" she sassed against the letters of his name, clicking against each of the syllables.

"It looks amaz-ing!" he clattered. "Where did you get-it?"

She smiled, "It was from a dear friend..."

' _I wonder what kind of person would have the audacity to approach her beside the guy that tried to rob her?_ ' he thought.

"A handsome man, far! Far from here, but that's besides the point." she looked the other way at his chair, "business first."

He gestured her to enter the office and close the door behind her. He headed back to his chair, trying not to shake. She sat down slowly to the office chair in front.

"Now Mister Wright. Of course, I have known an estimate of the total fee, but I really don't feel like fidgeting with how nicely arranged the money is."

"It's all cash?!" he yelped.

"Yes. And I wish for you to keep the change. Use it to your leisure." she suggested waving her hand.

"But you don't have to do that." Phoenix reassured.

"No, no. I insist, Mr. Wright," a grin upon her lips. He felt somehow threatened by her action. "I bid you good day." She arose quickly.

"Wait!" he lifted his hand to halt her. "How do you know about the 'Lawyer' thing?"

"The what?" she asked hastily, confusion etched on her face.

He rubbed the back of his head, "You said that 'a Lawyer is someone who smiles no matter how bad it gets…'"

He waited for a response, but she didn't answer immediately. Instead she looked deep within his eyes. Very deep. Wide blue against half-lidded violet. His hands began to shake under the gaze of her weight. Soon she broke contact with them. He shook in his seat and held himself against the desk.

He almost felt like he wanted her to keep looking. Her gaze felt, ' _intoxicating...?'_

By time Phoenix looked up, she was closing the door.

Phoenix began fiddling with the envelope and opened to see it contained almost a third more than the total he was going to charge. "Wow… that was actually nice of her."

Shuffling through the papers, he found his payment from the woman. She paid a really decent amount by his eyes. More than a normal murder case and not to mention in cash! All he had to do was finish up the post trial legal papers and he's set to spend his reward.

He suddenly jumped by a certain scream and a sudden thud. Phoenix rose up and darted for the door and pushed it open to see what it was.

The hallway was uncharacteristically dark. A strange low and lustful sneer hissed into his ear. A small gust of wind, cold with a mixture of heat, hit him across the left side of his face, stinging his left eye. Phoenix hesitantly rotated his head revealing darkness. Confused and anxious, he squinted his eyes to see through it, but still nothing. Another breath hit him.

 _What the heck?!_

It came from right in front of him, but there was nothing in front of him, just pitch blackness of the vacant hallway. Slightly startled, he etched ever closer, escaping the small protection of light coming from his office lamp light. Something moved. Just by an inch. As it approached Phoenix's face, he retreated backward, mildly stunned. His eyes began to focus on whatever it was protruding from the darkness. It appeared fleshy and dark, a crease horizontally curved across the surface. The lawyer held onto the door frame, his lips moved steadily to form a coherent word. "H-hello?"

The crease reacted with a quiver. It began to roll backward. Turns out it actually had two creases, rolling away from each other. As they parted, a faint white revealed from behind to a deep red at each end, strapped with moisture. It split in half leaving jagged edges on top and the bottom, hanging lowly below the top. The thought barely registered in enough time for him to realize what it was. Whatever the darkness held, it swiftly yet quietly greeted Wright. A dark figure in the shadows of the hallway. The figure had extremely dark bloodcurdling eyes that looked straight at Phoenix. He froze in place, staring the beast in the eyes. A wet inhale hissed through the hallway. It's tendrils of darkness wrapped tightly around the lawyer's ankles before he could make a dash and pulled him forward causing him to fall abruptly. His head rebounded against the floor, knocking his head and the wind out of his lungs. He could barely feel the cloth of his clothes run upward as he was dragged closer half consciously.

His vision blurred, in and out of consciousness. Its clawed hands crawled along the length of his body, first against his legs, slithering past his midriff, chest and eventually his face. The same hands slinked against and gripped against the attorney's throat.

It was blurry, only capable of seeing a few inches from his face, from what he can make out of it was a darkened snout. The attorney tried to yell for help, but merely dangled helplessly against the sheer grip, and for that moment, he was sure, he would not last very long.

It began to get darker as his vision was slowly going. He felt another clawed hand graze against the side of his face over his eyes and forehead. The attorney's head was tilted back by the lift of his neck and the push of his forehead. A cold thumb pulled back his chin and then his mouth was forcibly gaped open. An exhale escaped the beast, hot and tempered down to a cool breeze this time.

"You've causssed me enough... trouble…" The voice breathed low but demonic.

He felt something wet and warm against his jawline. It made a weird hissing noise and made its way across the attorney's face and onto his cheek. Phoenix tried to flinch away with whatever awareness remained within him, but the monster held him still, no hope for escape.

"It'sss only fair that I return the favor…"

He struggled hard to break his way out, but to no avail. The grip was too strong.

Phoenix soon felt the same slithering tendril drag across his ear, streaking moisture along its path.

"...After now I come to think… Thisss might be a blessing…" It chuckled a deep throaty laugh. "You taste… deliciousss…"

Raking against his cheek to his nose and above his lip, it slowly entered his mouth, making contact with his tongue. Disgust and dread overflowed throughout his body. It went deeper, scraping against the roof of his mouth and became smoother as it contacted his tonsils. He gagged as the weird snake like tendril slowly down his throat. It became a struggle to breath. He shuffled in place, legs bucking against the weight of this creature. He soon felt a piercing in his esophagus, sending ripples of pain to his spine.

His thrashing and writhing became weaker and weaker, losing more and more strength as his body succumbed to the ever growing paralysis. His legs tingled up to his chest as the sensation of them being present vanished, completely numb. Panicked breathing soon became pants of desperation. Blinded by this being, all Phoenix could hear were the gurgles and snarls of the creature that overpowered the small attorney in its grasp. Soon, he felt a weird sensation of intrusion, as if he was being injected. Coursing through him he could feel his blood turning icy, yet ironically pump even faster. Whatever substance that failed to enter his veins occupied and overflowed into his throat and down his stomach. His lungs burned without oxygen. And soon afterwards he collapsed.

* * *

Wright Anything Agency

Date September 4 7:00 a.m.

' _That's weird…'_ Apollo thought as he eyed the Agency door faintly ajarred.

"Mr. Wright?" Apollo knocked at the door of the office, which slowly flung open.

"Boss…?" he yelled across the office.

Apollo snooped around near the frame of the door. ' _Mr. Wright wouldn't leave the door open?'_

He trembled to see how disheveled the office was. The office couch was overturned, Charley the plant was leaning on his side, Trucy's magician props were scattered all over. It looked like a hurricane and its windy brethren had a full party through the office.

The floor was sticky and had dried up residue of a white semi-transparent goo and what mingled with it was a red substance.

" _Is… Is that blood?!"_ Apollo yelled internally.

He ran across the office and stopped dead on his tracks. His boss's limp body lay there. Waistcoat ripped of its buttons, decorated with smalls splotches of red. Mouth gaped, face ghost white, dried blood slowly trickled down the side of his cheek. And his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

" _ **MR. WRIGGGGHHHHTTT!"**_


	6. Recovery

Hickfield Clinic

September 4, 9:02 a.m.

* * *

Apollo stood outside of the hospital room where his boss had been assigned to. His hands clenched onto his head so tightly, that his nails dug into his scalp. He saw his boss limp, pale, body completely lounged back on the floor with his head contorted backwards.

The image burned in Apollo's brain. He felt so helpless, so uncertain and petrified on how he found his role model completely sprawled in a helpless heap of files and a small shallow puddle of his own blood. His suit was tattered and ripped along the shoulders and collar. His blazer was ripped clean in half. His dress shirt and vest had smalls drops of blood as if he choked up some before passing out. Apollo thrashed his hand into his pocket and quickly dialed for the paramedics while trying to prep Wright's body for CPR.

Apollo was screaming on the phone. Chords of Steel working full throttle on the poor operator's ear. He clenched his hands together, placed them over Phoenix's chest and pressed down. Rhythmically and uninterrupted, Apollo performed CPR as long as he could before the paramedics rushed into the office. One EMT almost tripped over the files busting into the office.

Apollo peered through the room window. His boss laid there with a blue hospital gown and blanket over him. Wright was attached to a heart monitor and IV in his arm with a tube in his mouth to help him breath. Face and body pale with the only movement being his chest from breathing. Apollo fought back tears which burned his eyes to be set free.

"You'll be fine, Phoenix Wright. You'll be fine…" Apollo's breath low and fogging the window.

'Who could have done this?!' Apollo's brain worked overtime on who could have done this to Phoenix. ' _An old enemy? Someone he sent to jail? An assassin?!_ '

His thoughts were interrupted when Trucy and Athena almost broke down the doors of the hallway. Running at full speed towards Apollo, tears riddled across Trucy's face. "How's DADDY?!"

Apollo looked up and shook his head. Trucy bit her lower lip and lunged to Apollo, crying and screaming into Apollo's chest. He held her tightly, trying to hold back his tears once more. He clenched Trucy's magician cape hard, trying his best to be the conscience eldest during times of struggle.

Athena consumed in worry and melancholy, she focused on the window of Wright's room.

Her breath fogged the window and tears rolled down her eyes as she slammed her fist against the wall, creating a dent in the process. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HIM GO ALONE! I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE!"

Athena slowly fell to her knees, back against the wall and pressed her head against her knees, soaking her pants with her lachrymal sadness. Apollo looked over Trucy's shoulder, still holding onto her. "It's not your fault, Athena…"

She shot her head up with anger and looked at her colleague. "Yes it is Apollo!" her sobs messing with her clarity. Her fists curled and pressed against her forehead. "Mr. Wright would've been perfectly fine if it wasn't for me!"

"Athena!" Apollo yelled, tears almost escaping his glassy eyes. "Stop! It wasn't your fault…." He paused for a moment. He leaned back to see Trucy's face, face red and sore from she screaming and crying. He glanced back at Wright in his room. "Whoever did this… is going to pay!"

There was a long pause with sniffles and whimpers. A familiar figure in a magenta suit walked through the doors of the hallway.

"Edgeworth?" Apollo a bit fazed on seeing Wright's greatest rival/friend in the hospital. He approaches the young lawyers and slowly glided his view to the unconscious attorney on a hospital bed. He shifted his view back to the youth.

"What's his condition, Mr. Justice?" Edgeworth spoke trying to keep his composure. However, as how emotionally constipated the chief prosecutor was he actually showed sympathy in his face and tone.

"I-I-I don't know! They're doing the tests right now!" Apollo stuttered his words through his clattering teeth.

Edgeworth looked through the window to see his childhood friend in his pathetic state. Edgeworth grimaced and bowed his head. "Who did this?!"

"I-I don't know…" Apollo mustered up the words in his throat and anger in his words. His free hand clenched into a fist and shook violently.

A doctor came into the hallway, clipboard in hand. Athena raced to the doctor and startled him. "How is he Doctor!" she yelled with her face flushed.

The doctor removed his eyeglasses from his blue scrubs pocket and placed them over his nose. He began reading the test results in a well collected voice. "Well, it seems that Mr. Wright here had suffered minor lacerations to his throat and had minor internal bleeding. He's stable right now. He just suffered some oxygen deprivation and he most likely won't remember what happened the previous night."

The doctor looked over at Apollo with a bit of eagerness and content in his eyes. "I heard the EMT, and If it wasn't for you, young man," he pointed with his pen towards attorney, "it would've been more detrimental for Mr. Wright here. You actually prevented greater injuries."

Apollo blushed, momentarily releasing Trucy and rubbing the top of his head sheepishly, "Well… I did what needed to be done." The doctor looked back down at his clipboard and back at the attorneys, "We took care of his injuries. He may be able to leave today, if he wakes up. He just needs rest now."

Athena was relieved by the news, jumping joyously with Trucy with their hands intermingled. She let go and looked down to realize she was slightly peeved knowing the fact that Mr. Wright might not know who his attacker was, but she had an idea.

"To be frank with you, Mr. Wright actually recovered quite quickly." HIs brows raised highly. "His vitals are very good and stable. A little more than average, in fact. I'd say the man is lucky. Not only to be recovering well, but to have loved ones around him," the doctor said with great assurance.

"May we see him, doctor?" Trucy whimpered, her face with partly dried tears.

"Sure!" the doctor nodded waving the clipboard with emphasis.

The whole gang went into Phoenix's room. The doctor slowly removed the breathing tube from Phoenix's mouth, "he won't need this anymore."

Trucy held one of Wright's hands, as Athena held the other. Apollo and Edgeworth stood across the bed, looking at the resting man as the doctor left the room.

"Daddy… please… wake up…" Trucy begged the sleeping man.

"Boss, you...'re going to be alright. We're here." Athena added to her plead.

Trucy got up and kissed her adoptive father's forehead. She stroked back some spikes and they landed flat on the pillow. Slowly sitting back down, she kept a firm grip on her father's hand.

Trucy felt a flinch in the limp hand and jerked her head in shock. "Daddy!?"

His eyelids began to flutter, and slowly opened. "T-Trucy…?" weak but audible.

"DADDY?! DADDY?!" she jumped up and down on her chair with excitement to her waking father.

"Mr. Wright?!" Apollo and Athena said in unison.

"What happened…?" the weak Wright lifted himself to a sitting position. "Edgeworth?!"

Edgeworth looked at his childhood friend with a smile of relief. "Wright… are you fine now?" Edgeworth kept his composure solid, but did have empathy in his voice.

Phoenix looked around to his confusion, he was in the hospital. "I guess. But what happened? Why am I here? Did I get hit by another car?!"

"Do you know who attacked you?!" Athena ushered. Her face very close to Phoenix's.

"I was attacked?!" Phoenix responded quickly with wide eyes.

"Yeah… I found you at the office...you were…" Apollo shuffled the words.

"I already have a team investigating the premises. So far, the only clue we have is this…" Edgeworth handed over a very small tube with a strange gelatinous liquid. "We're stilling analyzing what it is."

"That looks like…. ugh… gross…!" Apollo quickly whipped the idea out of his head, remembering the appearance of the substance similar to what he found at the office.

"The labs are still puzzled that it doesn't have natural traits, but was compromised by your blood, Mr. Wright," Edgeworth said bluntly.

"My blood?! Was I stabbed?! Where's the wounds?!" the man shuffled around, feeling his body for any cuts or bruises. He lifted his gown, showing his abdomen and chest. Athena looked away, blushing, knowing she saw her boss's toned physique.

Phoenix looked at Athena's back turned and lowered his gown hastily, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry you had to see that Athena…"

"It's… ugh… fine boss…," Athena stuttered.

"So where are the wounds?" Phoenix still giving a confused look.

"In your throat, Mr. Wright." Edgeworth declared.

Phoenix quickly grabbed his neck, fiddling around quickly with his hands and then coughed when he hit a sensitive area. Phoenix glanced back at his childhood friend. "Thank you, Edgeworth, but I won't need an investigation. I'm fine. That's all that matters." Phoenix giddied.

"Mr. Wright don't be a fool. This is assault plain and simple! This requires an investigation!"

Edgeworth retorted.

Athena fiddled her mind with the word. ' _Assault?_ '

"I enjoy your help, Edgeworth, but it won't be needed, really!" Phoenix assessed.

"Foolish suggestion. Fine. I'll call off the investigation." Edgeworth answered angrily.

"Foolish? Speaking of which, how is Franziska?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth looked at Phoenix, "She is fine. She's out in her own investigations."

"That's good to hear. But thank you for the effort, Edgeworth."

"I should have expected much from you, Wright. I hope you get well soon."

"I will. Thank you again."

Edgeworth left the room, leaving the defense attorneys mingling happily at Phoenix's recovery. He walked up to the doctor, still writing down information on his recent patient.

"Excuse me, doctor. If you don't mind, I'd like to have Mr. Wright's hospital bill mailed to me." Edgeworth handed the doctor his business card. The doctor looked at Edgeworth with an impression on his face. "Wow," the doctor spoke," he really is lucky." The doctor grabbed Miles's business card and walked off into his office.

Edgeworth glared at the vial, containing the foreign substance in his fingertips. He wasn't going to listen to Wright. He replaced the vial in exchange of his cellphone and dialed a number. The phone hummed a bit until someone answered, "Hello? Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Gather as much information as you can, detective. Wright will be returning to his office soon and he expects all off the premises by his return."

"Yes, sir"

Edgeworth quickly hung up and dialed another number. The phone took a little while longer until another voice was heard. "Hello Prosecutor Edgeworth?"

"What did the results say?"


	7. Discharge

Hickfield Clinic

September 4 1:45 p.m.

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon, boss? Are you sure you'll be okay?!" Athena asked with utmost concern.

"Yes. I will be fine." He assured her with a wide smile.

The nurse had recently given him medication along with a small juice and jello to eat along with it. "The doctor said he wanted you to not strain your voice or do any strenuous activities until your throat fully recovers."

"What?! I can't shout objection?!" Phoenix had a hard time mustering the words higher than a shout.

"What did I just say?" the nurse retorted.

"Sorry…" Phoenix picked up a spoonful of the generic jello and put it in his mouth. The taste wasn't pleasing and it was very bland. What got his attention the most was its nice vibrant red color. He almost hesitated before taking another spoonful. He took some time finishing the jello and swallowing it, making sure it didn't grind against his internal scratches. He played with the pill in his hand before popping it in his mouth and chugging the juice quickly. He placed the cup back on the tray as the nurse threw out of the rest of the contents.

"Now, the doctor said he'll be giving you an antibiotic in case any infections occur. Please follow the label on the prescription." The nurse was scribbling hastily on her clipboard. "Also, he recommends starting tonight. In case there is any swelling, dizziness, nausea, difficulty breathing or vomiting occur, please come back."

She finished scribbling on the small clipboard and passed him a small blue note with barely legible writing. ' _Of course. The doctor handwriting._ '

Phoenix awaited for Trucy to return from the office with a new outfit from his wardrobe. His previous outfit was tattered and ripped up more than a kindergarten art class first learning how to make paper mache.

' _Aww man… and that was my favourite vest..._ '

She came back with a gym bag. Wright opened it and pulled out a folded sweater. "Ah…! This old thing!"

It was the brown sweater with two blue stripes leading down the arms, along with his loafers, a black t-shirt, and sweat pants. "Thank you Trucy."

Trucy smiled, "but wait! There's more!" She took out her wand and magic panties. Waving the wand over her panties, " _Presto!_ " She later removed his signature cyan blue beanie with the word "Papa" knitted onto it. "I even packed your hat, Daddy! The outfit just wouldn't be the same without the hat!"

Phoenix lightly chuckled as she handed his nostalgic hat that she made him. "You know… this brings back so many memories. Some good. Some bad. But it always reminds me: the time where I gained a beautiful daughter called Trucy." He looked at Trucy.

She had her hands against her face, blushing. "Hee hee. Daddy stop!"

Phoenix changed his wardrobe from the uncomfortable hospital gown to his comfort clothes, placing the beanie last as his crown.

Apollo stepped into Wright's room. "Oh my goodness! Just like how I first met you. And how I defended you too!" Apollo couldn't help, but feel nostalgic and proud when he saw his employer's outfit that he had first met with him personally, defending him in court against murder no less.

"Still suits me, hmm? It'll have to do for now. I need a new suit." Phoenix shrugged.

Wright, Apollo, Athena and Trucy stood in the front of the main office of the hospital as soon as Phoenix changed his attire. Phoenix was anxious to leave the hospital. He didn't want to be in the same hospital where he was forced to watch Steel Samurai episodes from his young former assistant and had to write an essay on each, yet he did them. ' _For her, of course..._ '

"Here's the discharge papers, sir" The receptionist handed a clipboard and he quickly filled it in then handed it back to her. She tapped several keys on the keyboard. "Have a good day."

They headed out of the slide doors of the clinic to the subtle weather of outside. They headed to a local pharmacy for a prescription that the doctor had given Phoenix for antibiotics. They waited on the bench seats of the pharmacy. Athena kept staring at Phoenix, when he finally took notice.

"Yes, Athena?"

She looked at him dumbfounded. "Boss, don't you think it's weird?"

He looked at her confusingly, shifting his position, "What is?"

"Your situation. What happened? Don't you think it's odd how similar it is to the victim of your last case?"

He looked at her with disturbance, "I didn't notice that. Yeah. It does, doesn't it?"

"Do you think it had to deal with that…." she forced her body to regurgitate the word, "woman?"

"No. Plus she was found innocent. Someone else did it. It was most likely the same person who attacked the victim. Probably going after me after I defended her in court." Phoenix said while tapping his index finger against his chin.

"But the same fashion! We never found that person. Don't you think Edgeworth should really have looked deeper into this?"

"Yes, but-" he was interrupted by the pharmacist. "Phoenix Wright?"

He looked up and headed towards the lady in the white gown. "Take this twice a day, no more than 5 days."

"Okay", he nodded. "Let's go."

Athena was still grumbling to herself on the way to the office. ' _There is something going on around here...'_

The group made it home to find it in a mess. There were some remnants of the investigation still left behind by Edgeworth's team. "They could've at least cleaned some of this up." Phoenix sassed.

All of them helped clean up the mess and disheveled the office had suffered. Phoenix picked up the files and papers, Trucy was fixing her magician props and cards that were knocked over. Athena and Apollo helped overturn furniture and clean up whatever remained broken on the floor.

Phoenix looked at the small puddle of blood. "I'm sorry you had to catch me like that, Apollo. It must've been hard."

Apollo looked down, mop in hand, ready to clean up his boss's bodily fluid from the floor. "It doesn't matter, as long as you're okay. It's all that I'm concerned with, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix gave a soft smile, feeling touched by his employee's words.

It took some time to realize that it took at least two hours to fix up the mess inside and outside the office hallway.

Athena patted her hands together as if wiping off dirt in satisfaction, "a clean office, is a happy office!"

Phoenix slumped on his office chair, bummed out. ' _Ha… I saw what I did there..._ '

"What's the matter, Daddy?" Trucy looked at her father, his eyes covered from view.

He took a while to start, "I can't take cases as of now."

Apollo and Athena looked in concern, "Why not Mr. Wright!?"

"Didn't you hear the nurse? She said I couldn't strain my voice and I should rest easy until my throat heals up."

"You don't have to yell 'OBJECTION!' or 'TAKE THAT!' that loud in court." Apollo suggested.

"That coming from the guy who exercise his "Chords of Steel" every morning before a trial." Athena sassed sarcastically.

Apollo greeted her to a pout and looked at their boss. Glum on his current situation and that he needed a new suit.

"You can use this time to get yourself a new suit!" Trucy interrupted.

"That's a good idea Trucy!" Athena applauded.

Phoenix suddenly came to realization, almost cracking and straining his voice, "Where's Pearl?!"

"Oh, she went back to Kurain. Said something about being an emergency." Trucy had her head up in thought.

"Did she say what it was?" Phoenix asked worriedly.

"No." Trucy stumbled on the last word.

Phoenix began to worry. His brows furrowed together. ' _I hope everything is okay..._ '

There was a knock on the door. Phoenix shot a terrified look at the door as if he had Deja vu. Apollo answered. A police office came with a bag. "This is for…" she looked back at the tag, "Mr. Wright?" This was the contents that were left inside your clothing." She handed the bag to Apollo. "Be safe."

"Thank you." Apollo closed the door, shuffling the bag, and gave it to Phoenix. Phoenix grabbed the bag and opened it up to show his Magatama, a locket, and an envelope."

Phoenix put the locket over his neck and the Magatama in his pocket. He squinted his eyes at the envelope and opened it. Money.

It had money. He couldn't remember where the money came from. But small glimpses of darkness made him shudder and feel cold even though he was in his sweater. "I think… this is payment. From our last client."

"YOUR last client!" Athena folded her arms and pouted.

Phoenix opened it up and realized that it had more than what he charged. "Ugh… she gave us too much. I can't accept all of it."

"Just keep it, Mr. Wright. We're done with her," Athena scolded.

"That's not right, Athena. And you know that well."

Athena pouted the other direction, stomping one foot in the process.

Phoenix shuffled with the envelope more and a small note slipped.

It read: "Keep the change, Phoenix Wright. - Fate"

Phoenix's eyebrow began to twitch and he, _smiled_?

"Boss?" Apollo nudged his shoulder.

"Hmmm…?" Phoenix hummed. Still smiling looking at the note as if it had sentimental value.

"I think it's best we leave you alone to help muster enough strength to get back on your feet and get a new suit." Apollo pat Phoenix's shoulder. "Don't worry. Athena and I will keep the office afloat!"

Phoenix's smile grew wider. "Thank you."

He stared at the pill bottle and popped it open. He took one and closed the cap placing it back in his desk. He finished up the legal papers and shuffled them neatly into a file and inserted it into a file cabinet, completely done rearranging the files.

He glared at the clock to find out it was nearly 11 p.m. He snapped out of his chair and headed towards his room. He hung up his sweater and t-shirt. He kicked off his loafers and hung up his pants while placing his hat on the closet hook.

He was relinquished from his wardrobe burdens and lied in solitude in his tank top and boxer briefs.

He began to slowly close his eyes from exhaustion and soon succumbed to sleep.


	8. Worth A Taste

Location: ?

Date:? Time:?

* * *

He ran. He ran fast.

His lungs were aching in pain from his sprint. His feet ached. His legs were heaving. But his heart was suffering the most between pumping severely and from unfathomable fear. Until he ran into a small one way street behind a tall complex building. He jumped behind a dumpster and hid there. It smelled of rotting food and a rat teetered across his foot.

He tried to slow his breathing to not be heard. His heart suddenly stopped when he heard a creak. He succumbed to his fears and kept running.

Something was chasing him. Something large. Something beastly. Something _**hungry**_.

The man kept running. Wheezing and sweating as his pace began to slow. Sweat was falling off the man as if just jumped out of the shower. He heard growls and fast steps behind him.

He heard his impending doom coming closer until he was interrupted by a wall.

" **NOOOOOO!** "

The steps were becoming louder and louder. Scraping, gnashing and clawing against the pavement until they finally stopped.

He felt a breath behind him. It was hot and musty, dampening his hair more and more as the wet breath heaved. It suddenly became colder, nearly freezing. It almost froze the sweat in his neck in place. He couldn't move. His body was too numb, too tired, too weak to continue.

His mind argued against his body, begging him to move, but the body did not listen.

His body came to a complete and frozen state. Unable to muster even the simplest command as lifting a finger. The breath was almost going through his very soul. His spine trickled, his legs like jelly, and his sweat ran down to his chest giving a sleek and shiny surface upon his skin.

Pure fear and dread was his only solace.

When he finally gained some sort of control over his dreaded body, he spun around. There was no one.

It was dark, the alley way had only one visible light: the street lamp to his freedom.

He darted towards the light at the end of the alleyway. His legs were giving up from the sheer excitement and exhaustion of his body.

He was almost there! Just several more feet!

He sweet sweet escape was yet to come. He embraced the light that would bring him hope. And when he finally made it to the light. He heaved and panted, holding onto his knees for support. "I-I made it!" He huffed and puffed trying to gain the air back into his lungs. "YES!"

He made one final inhale to catch his breath and straightened himself.

That's when he heard a low and strained demonic voice.

" _ **You will do..."**_

Before the man can scream. A dark clawed hand ravaged over his face and dragged him back into the alleyway. Shredding of flesh and bloody coughs and screams were the only audible noises. The light shone over the empty streets.

It was all over. A flow of liquid trickled over the pavement in the visible light in its crimson embrace. A gargle and snarl was the last noise made on that empty street.


	9. Eye To Eye

Wright Anything Agency

September 5 4:39 a.m.

"DADDY!" Trucy shot out of bed in a cold sweat. Her pajamas slightly damp against her back. She held her blanket tightly in her fists and over her nose. Her eyes shot in all directions. Darkness ruled over the room except near the window where a little streetlight phased through the cracks of the window shades.

Trucy recently had a nightmare. Something chasing after her, but she couldn't see it. Only heard it. Vicious and famished.

"Daddy…?" her whisper trembled in her throat. Still shaking violently, she looked at her room door. It seemed so far away. She yearned to see her father, but couldn't gain the courage to get out of bed. Slightly ashamed, she thought how childish she was to ask comfort from her father, especially at her age. Trucy thought about going back to bed, but feared that the nightmare would reoccur. ' _It… felt so real...'_

The sound of a door opening slowly was heard on the other side of her bedroom door. It slammed shut really hard and it slightly shook her room a bit. She threw the blanket over head post haste and laid back down. There was a thud and a scrape against her bedroom door. She stood there and waited for another noise that may happen. Trembling, she wiggled to the edge of the bed and propped up the blanket a little. She peeped through the small opening of her thin protection and looked at the door. It was wide open.

She quickly closed the opening of her safety. Trucy's heart began to race. Her breath heavily in panic. It was starting to get hot under her blanket of solace. Small beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She lifted the blanket once more. A figure whooshed past the hallway. Trucy covered her mouth to prevent a yelp from her lips. ' _That thing was huge!_ '

Trucy began to shake violently now. ' _What was that thing?! How'd it get in the apartment? Oh no… Daddy?!_ '

Trucy flinched upward before settling back down on her bed. There were loud footsteps in the other room where Wright's room was. ' _Daddy!_ '

Trucy threw the blanket off herself, feeling the cool atmosphere against her worried-stricken body and darted to the door. She came to a halt at the door edge, peeped her head slightly into the hallway looking left and right. The coast was clear.

Tip-toeing down the abyssal darkness of the hallway, she squinted her eyes really hard to see where she was traveling. Still no sign of what she saw earlier, slightly relieved, she continued her venture to her father's room. She froze in place when she heard breathing. Deep heavy breathing.

She held herself against the wall and slowly stepped back from the direction of the noise. In the corner of her view, she saw something near the wall opposite to her. Trucy turned her head slowly and saw what rushed passed her bedroom earlier. A dark figure, nearly three times bigger than a person hunched forward into a corner. Trucy held her mouth once more and tried her best to keep her breath inaudible. Crunching and hissing came from where the figure stood.

Trucy paced herself carefully back towards her room making sure her noise level was nothing louder than silent. One of her final steps to her room, she was almost in until she leaned against the door, making a creaking sound. Trucy turned her head around to see if the unknown being heard her. She looked at the darkness, she saw nothing visible, her eyes quickly darting around. She saw something strange near the corner wall. Her eyes straining from the squinting to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her: two white eyes.

They blinked. Trucy, filled with dread, couldn't help but keep staring into the white eyes in the dark hallway. She began to tremble and her hands vibrated against the door edges. Eyes still watching her. She arched forward. The eyes darted forward. She ran into the room closing the door shut behind her. Small audible scrapes were heard against the door. Trucy panicked, trying to find anywhere, any place to hide from the figure. Her back against the wall, her eyes glued against the door, awaiting her impending doom. She couldn't take it anymore, she screamed, "DAAADDDDDYYYY!"

The scraping ceased. For a moment, she stood there, partially regretting her decision. If her father was found by that thing and somehow was hurt by whatever was out there, she would never forgive herself. He didn't have the strength to fight, he's still recovering from his own attack. She gasped. 'Was that the thing that attacked Daddy?!'

She heard footsteps rushing down the hall. She covered her face with her arms, waiting for her destiny. The door shot open. It was Phoenix.

Phoenix darted to his daughter's room so quickly a gust of wind hit her face.

"What is it Trucy?!" Phoenix asked with the most concern of fatherly instincts looking down at her quivering daughter.

"There was something out there!" she darted a look on his face, but could barely see his.

He knelt down. "It's okay," he cradled her into his arms. "I didn't see anybody."

She squinted in the dark trying to see her father's face. "Daddy? Are you okay?"

Phoenix was huffing quite rapidly. "Yes, I just ran in here quickly when I heard you."

"But Daddy, there's something out there! I saw it!"

Phoenix rose up from the floor, releasing Trucy from his hold, and looked out in the hallway. His silhouette stretched to her room from the flick of a switch. Light was casted into all the rooms. Trucy followed her father across the apartment, checking every room. Her head would poke into every room, under his arm as he flicked the switch.

He turned off the lights and Trucy held her father tightly around his waist while heading back to her room. Still dark, she headed into her bed and Wright sat at the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure you weren't having a nightmare?" Phoenix squeezed through his grogginess.

"Yes! I saw it! Well… I did have a nightmare, but-" she stopped.

"Ah...So you did have a nightmare…" Phoenix interrupted.

"But I did see something, Daddy! I really did!" she whimpered.

"Whatever it was, is gone now. As long as you're okay, it's the only thing that matters."

His view was still fixed to the floor. He didn't even look at her the whole entire endeavor. He suddenly began to cough violently into his hand. He wheezed and hacked into his hand until his fit finally stopped.

"Are you okay?!" she fumbled on all fours on her bed.

He wiped his mouth and halted her to stop with his other hand. "Yeahh… yea..," trying to catch his breath, "I'm fine."

For the first time ever, she had a hard time believing her father, "Daddy, I think you should go back to bed. You're still hurt."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine now. Thanks for comforting me."

Phoenix stood up, gave her a kiss on the forehead and bid her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, babygirl."

He stepped out of the room. Closing the door behind him.

She stopped and held her mouth from gagging. ' _He smelled like…'_

' _..._ _ **Blood**_ …'


	10. A New Attire

Chapter Text

Wright Anything Agency  
September 5 9:30 a.m.

Apollo opened the door along with Athena behind him.

The office was quiet. Empty.

"Mr. Wright?" … "Boss?"

Phoenix heard his name. His mind foggy and groggy from last night after comforting Tucy. He heard Apollo calling out his name. He fumbled around, head still in pillow, blindly trying to grab his phone on the table by his bedside. He finally grabbed his phone, trying to press the main button. He looked up, sleep still in his eyes and groaned. He forgot it wasn't his old cinder block phone, but a new smartphone that Trucy dragged him into getting. He could remember it like it happened yesterday.

"Daddy, you need a new phone! That thing is as old as the original Harlem Shake!" He chuckled at the memory and pressed the bottom button. The time read 9:31 a.m.

He shook his head, fumbled upward and rubbed the sleep out his eyes. When he finally focused, he tumbled out of bed to see a bit of blood on his pillow.

Apollo and Athena heard a thud. They went towards the sound and knocked on their boss's door.

'Shit!' Phoenix thought as he turned over the pillow and wrapped himself in the blanket.

"Mr. Wright, are you okay?"

"Ugh…yeah. Just gimme a minute!" Phoenix yelped.

"He probably woke up late." Apollo looked at Athena.

"Hmmm… well…," she stopped. "Hurry up boss! No time to start the day late."

They headed back down the hall, passing Trucy's room. They looked into her room, bed was disheveled and a bit of a mess with certain posters knocked down and some pajamas on the bed. "Looks like she headed out early." Athena said with confusion.

Phoenix fumbled around in his closet trying to find his suit. 'Oh wait… Dammit!'

He thumped his forehead with ball of his palm and realized his clothes were tattered, along with his throat. He inspected his wardrobe. There were extra white dress shirts, a black vest for special occasions, a beige vest, and a green dress shirt. 'Psh! No way. I'd look like Godot with that on!'

He took out the black vest and a white dress shirt and threw them on the bed. He went back to the wardrobe and removed a pair of black slacks from a hanger. "It'll have to do." His bottom lip protruded in a bit of melancholy knowing that his original blazer is no longer with him.

'Rest in Peace: Wright's blazer. 2026-2028. Add stars if you cried.'

Wright closed the closet door, went to his drawers and grabbed an extra pair of undergarments, a red tie and socks. As soon as he picked up the sock, he found a picture of his former assistant.

He lifted it up with his free hand. Feelings partly happy and partly grief as he looked at the spirit medium in the photo. He finally mustered a smile. 'I miss you so much...' Raising the photo to his lips, he kissed it, wishing it was her.

Phoenix missed Maya. Her youthful spirit, her joyous attitude, her playful and bothersome antics. His burger loving spirit medium, how he yearned for her. She always made him happy and kept his spirit as young as hers when she was around. When she left for her Masterful duties in Kurain, he saw a large chunk of his life stripped from him. He did have Apollo, Athena, and Trucy to keep him at bay, but they never gave that 200% that Maya gave to him. He knew what was between them was more than platonic. She proved that to him before she left. Twas a wonderful night for both of them.

He gazed at the beautiful and smiling spirit medium one long moment before placing the picture back in the drawer. His heart now ached with long and loss.

He grabbed the rest of his clothes and ran straight into the bathroom.

Athena and Apollo quickly turned, but he was gone when they looked.

They heard a shower tap and proceeded onto the office couch. They stared at the clutter of magician tricks and bobbles before speaking.

"He's always late." Apollo nudged Athena.

"Yeah…" Athena spoke lowly.

Apollo detected something troubling in her tone. "What's wrong, Athena?"

She slowly started, "The boss seems troubled." she sighed.

"You think that…" he had trouble coming out with the word," ...woman has something to do with it?"

Athena slowly turned her head away from Apollo. "Maybe…"

Phoenix was in the shower quickly washing himself. The cold water helped suppress the rest of the sleep his body yearned for. He shampooed his hair and messed around with his hair, trying to flatten the spikes, but they slowly returned to their positions with foamy bubbles intermingling each crevice. He proceeded to lathering himself as a thought juggled in his mind.

'The night before… the night before… the night beeeeeffffoooooooooorrrre...'

He felt a twitch in his throat and clicked his tongue. He brushed it off. He washed off all the soap, slowly the soap trickled down his body as his face took the streams of water head on. He turned off the tap, slid the door open and grabbed the towel hanging from the side. Drying himself and proceeded to wrap it around his waist.

He looked at himself in the mirror, 'no need to shave'.

Phoenix grabbed his toothbrush, clipped open the tab of the toothpaste and spread the red, blue and white substance on the bristles of his brush. He brushed his teeth thoroughly, making sure those teeth were squeaky clean. He proceed to brush his tongue, but accidentally hit his tonsil. "GAH!"

He coughed and gagged, little splotches of blood hit the sink. He grunted, grabbed his throat to rub the pain away and washed his brush off with the other hand. Settling the brush back on its stand then proceeded to wipe away the blood under the running water. Phoenix looked up and stared straight into his eyes. His teeth gritted, his lips quivered, arms firmly grabbing the sink, he growled and he violently shook his head. Water splaying all over the floor from his hair.

He recaptured his focus, breathing in and exhaled slowly. The condensation of the mirror quickly cleared up as his breath touched the mirror. He quickly brushed his hair into his trademark spikes, dried himself and soon clothed himself. He flexed his chest while adjusting the tie and arms akimbo as soon as he finished.

Looking at himself in the mirror, "Not bad, Phoenix. Not bad at all," a smug grin formed on his face. The last thing he put on, was his attorney badge, prideful and dedicated on the side of his black vest matching directly with the golden buttons.

It was a long pause until Phoenix finally came out of the bathroom. Apollo and Athena looked at their boss in astonishment.

"Wow… you look… bigger?" Athena sounded.

He stopped and a bit of tinge in his face. 'Bigger?'

"Like… fatter…?" Phoenix asked with growing concern.

"No! no! Bigger as in more... " she fumbled the word. "Muscular?"

"Yeah, I just noticed it, Mr. Wright." Apollo added. "And I like the new clothes in a way."

"I don't remember working out, you two." Phoenix said sheepishly with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He patted his chest, "but you like the clothes?"

"Yeah, they're pretty cool. If you would've worn a black dress shirt, I would've thought you were darker than Blackquill!"

Phoenix swallowed and looked down at his attire. The opinion did stick, but he did like the new dark look. Made him feel and look more refined and sumptuous.

The young attorneys shook their heads and turned on the TV.

Athena gasped. The news anchorwoman began to speak.

"Police are investigating on a missing person. He was last seen walking in this very block on his way to work for the night shift, but hasn't been seen since. His coworkers were certain that they saw him running near the block of his workplace. If you have seen this man, please contact the local police department. Thank you."

The news displayed a picture of the man, about his later thirties, barely built, and had a small physique holding onto what would seem to be either family or friends surrounding him. The news anchorwoman was questioning one of the employees who sounded very concern about their missing coworker.

"Hey! Isn't that like five blocks away from here?" Athena roused.

"Oh! Yeah! It's next to that Deli where they make those really tasty subs. Awww. Yeah." Apollo leaned back and licked his lips with his hands on the back of his head.

Phoenix's eyes were still fixed onto the TV, his brows furrowed when he saw a familiar figure far in the background. 'Violet suit? Blonde hair?'

It was his previous client! She was listening to a tall man in a dark suit and a trilby hat. She didn't have her blazer on and the sleeves of her dress shirt were folded neatly up to her forearm. Her arms were folded, but her head shifted towards the camera. She looked towards… no...directly into the the camera? No. She was looking at Phoenix. His mouth became dry. His gaze was stuck, he couldn't move his eyes. They were stuck on her.

"Mr. Wright… what are you doing?" Apollo questioned the man. Phoenix was in front of the TV, drooling…

"Too much TV is bad for your brain, boss." Athena said wagging her finger attentively.

Phoenix felt an invisible force push him back as he settled between Athena and Apollo. His trance was finally broken when the news anchorwoman finished. "...and back to you."

"Mr. Wright?" Athena was waving her hand in front of Phoenix's face until he finally realized he was long gone. His eyes teared up, realizing he wasn't blinking. He held his eyes shut and rubbed them. "You okay?"

"Yeah yeah. I just wasn't blinking."

Athena frowned. 'What's wrong with him?'

The TV broke the silence between the attorneys.

"This just in. Update on the missing person. An investigation was done recently around the area of a previous attack that occurred. Forensics has shown that the amount of blood found at the scene have investigators believe this to be a homicide."

The News cast continued themselves on their worried and sympathetic concerns on the victim and the victim's family, soon proceeding on later with celebrity news and the weather.

"We should check that out!" Apollo insisted. "It's like right around the corner."

"Hmmm...that sounds like a good idea," Phoenix responded his face finally cleared.

Athena shrugged and followed her colleagues. Still a little concerned on her boss.


	11. A Challenge

Apollo, Athena, and Phoenix walked out of the office apartment. Locking the door, they headed down the stairs and out the apartment building. The weather was gentle and the walk was quiet and serene. The streets were a bit busy, a few people would walk by, but the atmosphere was less chaotic than its normal city had liven up everyday.

"Are you sure you want to come, Mr. Wright? Athena and I got this in the bag." Apollo asked with his arms folded.

"Apollo… I just can't strain my throat. I am not handicapped." Phoenix muffled. He glided his hand along his neck and cleared his throat. He felt his throat a little sore after accidentally stabbing his tonsil with his toothbrush, but besides that, he felt great. Vivacity within him and very refreshed, surprisingly after his recent attack, he felt like he could take on the world. In a way, as crazy as it sounds, he wished he was attacked a little sooner if he knew he would feel so alive. ' _Irony..._ '

"As a matter of fact… I bet I can beat you in a foot race there, Apollo." Phoenix challenged his younger colleague.

"Mr. Wright?" Apollo flinched back looking at his boss. Wright was playing against the buttons on his sleeve, his eyes closed with the biggest smug grin he had ever seen, "you can't be serious?"

"Oh, but I am, Mr. Justice." Phoenix's head looked down, that smug grin still plastered on his face. He finally looked back up, his eyes gleaming with winning intentions.

' _Mr. Justice? He's serious!'_

Apollo unfolded his arms. "Huh, if you're that confident," arms akimbo. "Very well then!" Apollo furrowed his brows with a confident smirk.

Athena stepped forward, "C'mon guys! Don't do it!"

"Why not?" Apollo awaited an answer. "Mr. Wright here thinks he can win in a foot race. You may be able to beat me in a battle of wits, but there's no way I'm going to be trumped by you in this kind of challenge. I have the upper hand!"

"And what makes you think that, Apollo?" Phoenix's arms were folded, his head tilted back in amusement.

Apollo patted his chest with pride against his red vest. "Let me put it this way: the younger generation, you can say, has more endurance and energy." His smirk almost reached his ear.

" _Psh!_ " The sound whistled through Wright's lips. "I've walked and ran to court numerous times, kid. Wayyy longer than you have." Phoenix's eyes were fixed on his challenger.

"Guys, stop it…" Athena interrupted. "Stop arguing..." her head was down, staring at the concrete. A frown on her face and her eyes closed.

"Athena, c'mon. This is a one on one between two men. Just friendly competition." Phoenix's arms unfolded, looking at his concerned employee. Her yellow blazer seemed a few colors dark as Phoenix approached her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Athena?"

She stood silent. Head still down and mind in the clouds. "Listen, it's a friendly competition."

"I mean, well… Mr. Wright, are you sure?" Athena finally muttered words through her mouth. She finally lifted her head up and looked at her boss. She felt like he towered over her. His black blazer had sleek lapels that lightly reflected the sun in her eyes. "I'll be fine, Athena."

His tone changed. She was slightly shocked how his voice somehow comforted her entirely. As if his voice had somehow triggered off her worry switch. The maturity meter skyrocketed and the superiority was limitless. She always saw him as her boss, but the way his voice curved and twisted in her ear made her want to listen attentively and obey.

She finally smiled, her eyes closed, "Okay!" She slammed her fist into her palm. "And you know what else?" Phoenix and Apollo looked at her with intrigue. She raised her signature peace sign, "I'm going to join too!"

Phoenix lightly leaned back with her overwhelming excitement. The red attorney stared at his colleague with awe. "Alright then!"

The attorneys lined up at the intersection of a four way cross. Phoenix pulled his head to the side, cracked his neck, and adjusted his shoulders forward and backward in a circle, loosening his muscles. Apollo stretched his arms and pulled back his leg, holding onto his ankles to stretch his hamstrings. He proceeded with the other foot, pulled it back, and nestled it down to the ground. Athena had her arms apart and twisted her body to crack her back. She inhaled slowly, raising her hands in the air and finally reached down to her toes slowly, exhaling during her descent. She rose back up and looked at her fellow lawyers. They were ready.

Passion in their hearts and competitiveness in their minds. "It's on!"

Athena arched forward, her white boot against the tarmac edge, one arm forward and another arm lined behind her. Apollo's left foot was adjusted, knee bent slightly forward and arms bent near his sides. Phoenix was bent down, right leg bent up to his chest, almost touching his chin, his arms were by his sides, held up by his fingertips against the floor, and one leg stretched back holding his position.

"Wow, boss! You're taking this seriously!" Athena giggled. Her boss was practically in the track star position about to bulldoze anything in his way.

"Ooooooh… Yes I am!" his tone teeming with confidence.

The intersection traffic light was green. Cars zoomed by in front of them. The racers stood patiently in their positions. A small smirk formed on Phoenix's face. The light changed to yellow, cars began zooming quicker to beat the yellow menace that was meant to signal them to slow down. The younger attorneys shuffled a bit for a comfortable position and better area. The older attorney stood perfectly still. The grin grew wider, lips slowly unraveling teeth. The last few cars were coming to a halt as the light flickered red. The grin transformed into a full blown open mouth smile to the point his lips almost folded. " _GO!_ "

Athena darted in the lead. Apollo sped forward, and Phoenix lunged almost flying forward, causing gravel to fly back. The attorneys were speeding down the sidewalk, dodging people left and right. Beads of sweat were forming on the two leading attorneys, Phoenix still in the back looking at the younger attorneys feet kick upward.

"Is. That. All. You. Got. Apollo?!" Athena panting as she looked back to the red rushing attorney, her yellow blazer fluttering behind her. Apollo forced his legs to pick up speed, straining a bit. ' _That's it! I'm going to work out more after this!_ '

"NUH-UH! You ain't seen nothin' yet!" His horns flying back against his head as he picked up the pace, reaching Athena. She gave an angry but competitive look. Her eyes closed shut, kicking the ground for more friction. They were neck and neck. Sweat began to drench the attorneys' backs and face. They're movements almost in sync as their bodies contorted forwards.

Phoenix was still running. His heart pumped with excitement. Surprisingly in a steady pace, he was flashing his arms forward and back, his legs weren't tired. He was a good five feet behind the two younger attorneys.

Athena was leaning towards Apollo to the street. Apollo saw her rushing to him and began to lean to his left. He looked forward and realized that he was going to run straight into a fire hydrant. He braced his legs together and leaped over the red obstacle, his hands over the top and arched his legs forward to regain speed after landing.

"That. was. dirty. Athena!" Apollo slurred the words between trying to catch his breath.

"Who said. We had. To play. Clean!?" Athena hoarse between her breaths. She smirked at the other attorney behind her. Apollo rebalanced his footing and darted to the yellow attorney.

Phoenix saw his employees rough housing in front of him. He kept his pace, keeping a distance behind Apollo. He was barely expunging energy. His eyes became fixed on the sprinting lawyer ahead. He felt a tap in his throat. His pace began to pick up, his arms poised and arched forward. The attorney finally caught up to his red opponent. Apollo flinched as he saw the black vest to the corner of his eyes.

"What?! No way!" Apollo tried to force his legs to continue galloping, but that jumped caused him to pull his calf after the awkward impact. He saw Wright with enduring confidence, not a single sweat on his face. Apollo began to lose velocity and saw Wright smirk back at him. ' _This is so humiliating!_ '

Wright entered a into a fast speed and the building seemed to just faze by like tunnel vision. The yellow attorneys feet kicking up, she looked over her shoulder and saw Phoenix treading quickly to her. She let out a small yelp by the look on his face: determination with malicious intent. His throat tingled. A weird and foreign sensation came over him, almost like instinct. He was a black and white bullet running to her. His spikes were flapping around from the turbulent winds.

"I'm coming to get you, Athena!" Phoenix's voice hoarse. "You better run faster!"

Athena looked back with apprehension at the attorney, his eyes wide with excitement. "Wait! Wait! I thought! This was. A race!" Words struggled through her exhausted body.

"NOT ANYMORE!"

The bullet attorney caught up to her and grabbed her by her arms, she tripped over her footing and began to fall quickly to the ground with her boss still holding her arms. She couldn't brace for impact, his strong grip holding down her arms. She cringed tightly awaiting for the pavement. Phoenix grabbed her in one arm swiftly, lengthened his leg and used his palm of his free hand to leap forward and cushion the landing into a leap forward and stumbled over trying to catch his footing, softly landing on a grass patch.

His elbows landed, still clutching onto Athena. He was breathing heavily into her face as his body casted a shadow over her, overpowering her with his presence. Athena finally opened her eyes and saw the frightening visage of her boss, his teeth gritted and his eyes piercing. "Don't hurt me!"

Phoenix let go of Athena, startled by what he was doing and lunged upward. "I'm… I'm so sorry Athena!" He offered his hand to help her. "I-I- didn't mean to startle you. You almost fell so I-! ...I'm sorry."

Athena hesitated, looking at her boss's hand. She finally took his offer and lifted her to her feet. She looked away from Wright, rubbing her arm lightly in nervousness, "It's okay…"

Apollo finally managed to catch up, holding onto his calf. He was leaning against a wall, struggling to steady his breath. "Are. You guys. Okay?!"

"Yeah…" Phoenix answered. Athena merely nodded. Apollo interjected, "Wha-t was. that?"

"We fell…" Athena still stroking looking the other way.

"No! No! I mean. Mr. Wright. How did you. Did you. Get. So fast?!" Still stuttering between Apollo's breaths.

"I don't know." Phoenix looked over at Athena. "Was I really going that fast?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" Apollo finally composed himself with one last inhale before starting again. "You were a train!"

Phoenix smiled sheepishly, still rubbing the back of his head. He turned his concern back to Athena. Her arched forward to try to see her face. "Listen, Athena. I really am sorry."

Again, she felt that tone in his voice. The genuine vibrations of his voice. She couldn't stay mad for long even though she tried her hardest. She felt that he really was sorry and guilty for what he did.

Phoenix was gazing at the pavement. He felt a nudge on his side by an elbow. "It's okay, boss."

"Now…" Phoenix looked over his shoulder to see Apollo. He turned, arms folded and a shit eating grin on his face, "what about the younger generation and their endurance?"

Apollo pursed his lips and pouted, looking at any other direction besides where his boss stood.

"Yeah… yeah… whatever…" Apollo stifled the words between his lips, still wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Wright smiled lightly at her before looking up, they were at their destination. "Okay, let's see what we can find here."


	12. Not For The Faint Of Heart

Athena cringed at the sight of blood. There was yellow "Do not Cross" tape all over the scene. A dumpster was turned over, garbage and nasty sludge sprawled onto the ground. The bricks on the building walls were cracked and had enormous claw marks scattered down the one way alley. Police were holding back a small crowd of people that were looking at the bloody mess.

"Okay! Okay! Back up everyone. Nothing to see here!" A police officer was waving his hands back with two more patrolmen holding back the people who were eager, taking out smart phones and flashing photos. One of the pedestrians took a quick picture of the crimson explosion and ran out of the crowd. Phone in hand, arched forward and his hands practically prickling at the screen, he mumbled words to himself, "hashtag! #timeofthemonth #Grossbergshemmroidserupted"

Phoenix looked at the eager blogger on his phone with extreme disgusted, ' _Freaking disgusting and so disrespectful._ '

The police finally pushed away all the spectators and closed off the street with orange cones and obstacles. The other two patrolmen were trying struggling to stop a petite hispanic woman, around her early 40's, screaming and flailing with her face completely drowned in tears.

"Mi HIJO! MI HIJO! NNNOOO. AY DIOS MIOS!" (MY SON! MY SON! NNNOOO! OH MY GOD!) she was on the floor trying to crawl to the scene, but was carried back to the patrol car. Athena covered her face and slammed against Apollo. Apollo held her tightly, head down, he felt his vest become drenched by her tears. ' _Aw man, it just dried up from my run!_ '

She was whimpering and balling out on the poor attorney's chest. She heard the cries of the woman who just lost her son in the most gruesome way possible. Knowing that there was nothing left from the scene to remember him by. Phoenix looked at Athena, somber in his face, as he felt the cries of the woman.

"He!" every word was stopped by a hiccup of her uncontrollable sadness. "He. Was. A. Good. Boy! Quién iba a hacer esto a mi hijo!?" (Who would do this to my son?) The woman finally had a nervous breakdown. The policemen called for an ambulance while trying to restrain the woman from hurting herself or them.

The attorneys could only watch in horror as the vulnerable woman was finally taken in a stretcher into the red and white ambulance and it sounded its annoyingly loud siren down the street.

Apollo pulled Athena away from his chest, still holding onto her shoulders and looked at her face. Swollen from crying. "Athena… it's over…"

Her eyes pink and puffy, she wiped her tears away from her face and looked down. "She is in so much pain. So much pain…"

"I know, Athena… I know…" Apollo's voice was low but stern.

The street was silent. The day was bright and sunny, but the mood was gloomy and petrifying. Apollo released Athena, patting her on the shoulder, "C'mon."

They approached the narrow alley, they all gasped by the scene with closer inspection. There was blood in the most abnormal of places. On the wall, on street posts, against the brick was and escalated almost to the second floor. The dumpster looked like it got rammed into by two cars and the tarmac had been broken and cracked reaching all the way to the end at the dead end.

Phoenix stepped forward, he cringed at the smell of the decimated dumpster. "It looks like a bomb blew up here," holding his nose. Apollo wrenched at the smell from spoiled food and the decomposing blood. "Ugh… many of our cases don't stink this bad!"

"HEY! Careful where you're going!" a familiar voice yelled. "Wait, I know you guys!"

Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena looked at the female figure running to them.

"Phoenix Wright, come back from the dead, huh?! Apollo, you've barely changed!"

"Hi Ema." Phoenix smiled. "Long time no see!"

"It sure has been, Mr. Wright! I heard you got your badge back from Edgeworth. He seemed rather excited himself. And I was surprised to. That guy is normally more stern than a statue."

Ema stood in front of them. Same old getup of her white lab coat, pinky lensed glasses, and her pouch, strapped over arm, filled with forensic chemicals. "Hey Apollo, haven't seen you in the longest either!" Ema directed her view to Mr. Justice.

"Yeah…," he rubbed his front horns down sheepishly, "It's been a while."

Ema finally looked at Athena. "You must be new to the team, huh?"

Athena mustered up a quick smile and looked at the detective. "Yeah, kinda. I've been working for Mr. Wright for about a year now!"

"Any friend of the famous Phoenix Wright is a friend of mine! Except that fop!" She gave a minor annoyed face knowing she remembered that former boyband prosecutor, Klavier Gavin who always bothered her. But her face changed back to beaming with excitement at Athena.

"Name's Ema! Ema Skye."

Ema shook Athena's hand quite violently. Athena had to pick up speed to make sure the eager detective wouldn't pull her arm from her socket. "Athena! Athena Cykes!" Smiling widely at her newfound friend.

"Why hasn't Apollo mentioned me to you, Ema?" Athena looked at her red colleague with a disappointed face.

"H-Hey! I haven't got around to it!" Apollo chastised.

"Ugh. That Justice!" Ema squeaked.

"I know right! Boys!" Athena giggled.

Apollo arched forward with a frown, sweating. ' _Boys?!_ '

He wanted to turn around and have Phoenix have his back in rebuking, but he was too busy attending the scene. ' _I give up!_ '

"So what's happened," Apollo continued, breaking up the giddy girl's banter.

"Ugh… it's nasty. To be honest. We only have so much." Ema sighed. She peered back at the scene with a stumped face.

"What do you mean?!" Apollo exclaimed.

"I mean, well. There's blood everywhere. But there's no body. It's missing."

"Missing?" Athena squirmed. Her fists slowly clenched and arms pressed against her in defense.

"Yea... " she dug her fingers into her snackoos. "There's blood everywhere and it seems that the victim was dragged. But strangely upward." She raised her treat in her mouth and chewed. "Ironically, the scene is clean, besides the blood everywhere."

"Upward…?" Phoenix questioned, brows furrowed.

"Yea…" she continued stuffing herself before continuing. "Strange. Like up the building. We quarantined the rooftop, but the trail stops there. The only thing left is the victim's clothing." She pointed towards the left brick wall where a trail of dried blood painted all the way to the edge of the roof.

"Sorry, I haven't had breakfast yet." Her mouth was still full of the snackoos. "The chief homicide detective called me super early in the morning to come here and inspect the place."

She showed a clear forensics bag. "But here's what's left of the guy." The baggage contained what would seem to be bloody rags, completely shredded and clawed into pieces.

"The poor guy… I hope he didn't suffer too much. But…" she stopped. "There aren't any animals in the local area to do such a mauling."

Athena cringed again at the sight. Phoenix looked at the young attorney. "Athena…? You're turning ten shades of pale again. Soon it's going to surpass 50." Phoenix huffed.

"May we look around, Ema?" Apollo asked.

"Sure. Just don't touch anything. Oh and make sure you don't touch the aluminum powder! It's all over the walls. We don't want your prints to make you a suspect!" She winked.

Apollo peered at the wall. The trail of blood escalated all the way to the roof, which was about five stories high.

"Mr. Wright, isn't this weird? How something carried up the victim?" Apollo awaited an answer. Still silence. He turned to look at his boss. "Mr. Wright?"

Apollo looked at Phoenix. By his face, he can tell that his boss was out of it. He was admiring the trail of blood, walking with it, traveling along in a ceremonious way. He followed the line until he reached the dead end wall. His eyes twitched and his lip slightly quivered. Phoenix bit his tongue. His eyes fixated at the gory scene in front of him. His head jerked by a… _memory_?

Slightly..., vaguely..., flashes… flashes of someone, running. _Screaming_!

He shook his head. He leaned against the wall as if in pain. A weird feeling of… satisfaction overcame him. ' _What is this?_ '

His breathing became heavy, slightly scared. His head was down, staring at the drying life that once flowed through a person's veins. His eyes closed tightly. He held his throat, a tingling sensation overpowering him and started coughing. He covered his coughs in his sleeves, looking away from the scene. His fit stopped and lifted his head up breathing in a gust of air trembling down his throat. He lowered his head in an exhale and finally cleared his throat.

Wright faced the corner of the dead end. He smiled lightly. But it soon faded with Apollo nudging him on the shoulder. "Boss? You okay?"

"Yes" He calmly announced without looking at Apollo. "Is there something wrong?" His voice had a weird authority sound to the tone.

"N-Nothing." Apollo retreated. He backed up slowly and turned back towards the street where Athena was still trying to find clues without releasing her breakfast all over the wall. ' _Why is he acting like that?'_

A sudden ring came from Phoenix. It was his cellphone ringing the same _Steel Samurai_ theme. He rifled through his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Mr. Nick?"

"Pearls?!"

"Mr. Nick! I'm back. I have a lot to tell you! Come to the office!" she hung up.

Phoenix shoved his phone back into his pocket. And called over Athena, Apollo and Trucy. "Pearls is back from her trip."

"Oh yes! What she say?!" she jumped with glee finally getting rid of her focus from the gory mess.

"She said to head back to the office."

"Okay let's go!"


	13. A Heart of Gold

"Do you think he knows? Do you think they know?"

"Well, maybe one of them may detect something, but they are far too oblivious to acknowledge it fully."

The mystery figure in the trilby looked back at the attorneys investigating the scene. Hidden in the darkness of the opposite side of the building, having a grand view of the scene ahead. "It's the girl, isn't it."

"I know… I know. But he hasn't even realized his new found ability." Regina inquired. "I need not worry, yet… and neither should you Cheshire."

"And what about the boy?" The dark suited man pointed to the red attorney. "That one?"

"Hmm…" she paused. "No. I can tell, he can't detect passed that handsome pokerface."

The man twitched by that word. He sneered. She looked back at the man, facing the other way, ignoring his troubles.

"That's not what I meant…" The black suited man assured.

"Then what did you mean?" Regina looked at him with suspicion.

"His…" the man motioned his free hand and spread his fingers before clenching it back into a fist.

"Oh...! Why are you worried?" She questioned him with intrigue, sensing apprehension in his action. "Are you...jealous?"

The man flinched, she sensed his true desire. He quickly rebutted, "N-No…"

A wicked smirk on her face. Oh she knew alright. She knew very well. Before torturing him more.

"Nor is this time to play games either…" He quipped with his cup.

An unamused stare etched onto her face before turning back to the scene. "I do have to thank him though. He did relieve me of my legal burdens."

"What are your plans now?" The dark suited man adjusted his goggles.

"We wait…" A moment passed before she begins, "I want him in his most comfortable state. Let him have his freedom. Examination is best done when they are in their natural habitat. It would bring more... information..."

They heard a weird tone reverberating for the horrendous scenery ahead of them. It was Phoenix's phone. "Pearls?"

The conversation ended as soon as it began and the attorneys soon left the redecorated alleyway.

"It will soon begin…"

* * *

L.A. Mall

September 5 11:53 a.m.

* * *

"No… this doesn't look like his size…" Trucy fiddled with a blazer in hand.

She placed the article of clothing back on a hanger. She stood there stumped on what size her father was when it came to the blazer. Trucy sat on the cushioned stool where people would normally sit on to try on shoes. She stared at all the other people around her, getting measured and bags brimmed with clothing.

She held the blue article of clothing in her hand, picturing her father all happy for her buying a new suit. She pouted in disappointment. ' _I should've looked at what size he was… but it would've been really obvious what I was going to get him if I asked!'_

Her arms folded and her light blue top hat covering her face. She laid back against a rack until she felt a tap on her shoulder. "No sleeping in the store, little one."

Trucy looked up, quickly shuffling her hat on her head and gazed at the lady standing above her. She had a delicate face with luscious hazel hair and a beautiful dress that accented with her feature. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh?" Her voice was soft and collected. "So why are you here? Why so mellow?" Her voice had a minor european accent.

"Well, I wanted to get a suit for my dad, but I don't know his size… kinda embarrassing." Trucy scratched her head.

The woman's eyes were wide. "Your father?" She swallowed.

"Yeah. My dad, the famous defense attorney, Phoenix Wright."

The woman's eyes were admiring Trucy's cute magician outfit. "Wow! You must be proud of him. And he must be very proud of you."

Trucy blushed a bit before boasting, "I sure am proud of my Daddy! I just really really want to get my dad a new suit. His old one got destroyed after that incident..."

"Phoenix Wright was in an incident?" The woman gave a very concerned look. Trucy covered her mouth in shock. She hadn't realized that the news about her father wasn't exactly public knowledge. The woman was still looking at Trucy, awaiting an answer from the magician.

"Well…" she was fiddling with rim of her hat, "It was a sudden thing, but he's okay now."

The woman smiled, "Well, if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, then there's no need to tell me." Her voice had a motherly touch of comfort. Trucy still stood in silence, slightly emotionally scarred after her knowing her father was actually hospitalized and would have been in a more dire state if he wasn't found by Apollo sooner.

The female standing in front of her broke the silence of the nervous magician in front of her. "Do you have an article of clothing with you? From your father?"

"Y-yeah!" The girl's demeanor changed as quick as a flash. The magician took out her wand. "Watch as I pull out the famous Ace Attorney's shirt before your very eyes!" She took out her magic panties and waved her wand over it flamboyantly, " _Tada!_ "

Poof! One of Wright's shirt was in her hand. The woman applauded with a wide smile. "Wow! Reminds me of your _fa-_ ," she quickly stopped herself. "-mous magician I once knew!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Trucy bowed, her hat in hand. She placed her panties away before asking the woman, "What magician?"

The women paused, contemplating on her wording, "Well, I should say magician-s! The Troupe Gramarye."

"Oh! I know them!" Trucy shouted. "The famous Troupe Gramarye, with the bestest performances by magicians of the world!" Trucy jumped with giddy before coming to a halt. She lowered her head down before pronouncing her dejected words, "It's too bad they broke up… they were so amazing…" Trucy sighed. She suddenly remembered the time her father was murdered. His real name was Zak Gramarye, but his pseudo name was Shadi Enigmar. Killed by the slimy scumbag and forging defense attorney Kristoph Gavin who had Wright's badge removed after fooling him into presenting forged evidence for his own self satisfaction.

Trucy had a shape of disgust on her face from the memory, but she was brought down to earth by the gentlewoman, "maybe it was for the best."

Trucy looked at the woman, a bit confused by her words. "Let's use this shirt as a template for your father's size," the woman suggested.

Trucy's eyes glistened with excitement, "you'd really help me?!" Her hands were intermingled together against her chest with excitement. The woman laughed with her eyes closed, "Yes!"

"Oh boy!" Trucy was almost acting eight again as she handed white dress shirt to the friendly stranger. The woman turned around and glanced back at the section where the blazers were. She examined the tag within the shirt, a big "M" on the white strip and she looked back at the rack. "He's a medium. I think I can manage that. I'll just make an assumption of his size on the pants. He's similar size to my husband." The lady spoke with concentration still examining the shirt.

"You're married?" Trucy asked with curiosity.

The woman looked up, wondering what to say before answering her question. "Yes… he's gone now…"

"Oh… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean offend you…" Trucy looked down with regret.

"No. No. It is okay." The woman's face smiled back at her. "I'm not offended at all."

"I'm sorry." Trucy squeaked.

"There's no need, little one." Her voice was calm as an afternoon spring breeze.

Trucy looked at the woman, her face was still gleaming with care and kindness. "I know what my husband was in size. The pants may differ because he always wore a size smaller. But he was still a handsome man in my eyes."

Trucy listened attentively to the woman and eyed her every move as she measured the width of the shirt in ratio to the pants. "The width of the pants is normally in accordance to the width of the shirt, but about a size smaller." The woman placed a pair of blue slacks under the shirt. "Hmmm… this'll do."

The woman handed Trucy the pants, "Hold it up for me, please?" Trucy obliged, holding the pants above her head, hand tight on the hanger. The woman traced the pants according to shoulder length of the shirt and about a shirt and a half the length for the tallness of the pants. "He's no more than 5' 9". Maybe a little shorter." With an estimate size, the lady looked through the slacks and found an approximate size of what Wright may be, using her hands and fingers as instruments. "These are perfect!"

She handed Trucy the blue slacks. Trucy content and intrigued by the woman's measurements. She just proved furthermore that woman know their clothing and the men's department like the back of their hand. "Let's go look at the blazers!" Trucy interjected, wanting to see more of this woman's measurements like magic. She nestled the shirt between between two blue blazers. "Which looks better?" The lady asked nicely holding two blazers side by side. "I have a hard time differentiating colors by looking at them."

One blazer was leaning towards a royal and brandeis blue with stiff lapels, four buttons, and slouched shoulders. The other had more of an amalgam of passion blue and maya blue with broad shoulders, three buttons and high lapels. Trucy looked at both blazers and was more than certain which blazer she was going to pick. "The second one!" Trucy pointed in an Objection pose. The woman giggled, "I thought you would pick this one."

The two ladies were fishing between the vests that were all quite elegant. Trucy closed her eyes and started darting her fingers in a circle while mumbling the song, "Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe," which actually sounded more like "Ini Mimi Miney Moe." She lifted her hand and was astonished she picked an elegant blue vest that added a pizzaz to the accenting blazer. They finally picked out a red tie, which actually came with a red handkerchief. " _ **This is perfect!**_ "

They were both excited near the cash register, hiding giggles between each other, "Oh my God! Daddy is going to _**love**_ this!" The cashier gladly scanned each item, typing a few numbers into the computer, "Your total is…"

"$399.99..."

Trucy's smile faded into an abyss. Her eyes widened. She looked down at her small wallet, she only had $300. She didn't think it would cost this much. The woman saw the girl's joy swept away along with her hope…

" _ **I'll pay for it.**_ "

Trucy's shot an expression between pure astonishment and awe. "No! No! You don't have to do this!" The woman already swiped her card through the slit of the machine in front of her. "Don't worry. It's on me." The woman's face gave the most comforting and kindest smile she had ever seen besides her father's. Trucy's eyes began to tear, lachrymal secretions about to topple down her lid. "Thank you…"

The cashier neatly folded the suit into a box, then placed the box inside a name brand bag with receipt in hand. "Have a good day."

Trucy looked at the kind stranger she had learned to know that had a heart of gold. "I can't ever thank you enough! Here, have my $300!"

The lady raised her hand and shook her head lightly in decline. "Why?" Trucy asked.

"Because I know this is very special to you."

Trucy's eyes finally let the emotional waterfall be released in pure euphoric joy. She hugged the woman as the woman patted her head with one arm around her. "I honestly can't thank you enough. You are so kind!" The woman beamed another smile.

Trucy's phone began to ring. Trucy shuffled in her pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Trucy!?"

"Pearly? Hey wassup?! How was Kurain?"

"It was great, Trucy! But I want you to come to Mr. Nick's office right now!"

"S-Sure, I'll be there Pearly!" Trucy quickly hung up the phone and looked at her new found friend in the eyes. "I'm sorry about that. Thank you so so much, again!" Trucy stopped. "I don't even know your name. Who are you?"

The lady hesitated, but comforted her new friend with her answer.

"I am Lamiroir."


	14. Unrestrained at Heart

Wright Anything Agency

September 5 1:25 a.m.

They were all back at his office. No sign of Pearl. ' _Where could she be?'_ Phoenix thought.

He settled down in his office chair. Athena nestled down onto the office couch. "Oh! That little spirit medium! If she wasn't so cute, I'd give her a spanking… with words…"

"Hahahaha! Boss, you're too much." Athena looked over her shoulder and gave a look of confusion. Apollo was leaning against the wall, arms folded, one hand on his bracelet. His eyes were focused painfully on Phoenix. His brows were almost glued together with the most stern look she had seen on Apollo's face. She got up and walked towards the thinking attorney against the wall. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. His eyes didn't blink, trying to read Mr. Wright. ' _There's something weird here._ '

"Apollo?" Athena asked lightly.

'He's been acting weird. I can't read him...'

"Apollo?" Athena repeated, her voice slightly higher pitched.

' _Dammit… not even my bracelet is acting up, but I can't help but feel something out of place._ '

"Apollo?!" Athena gave an angry look, her hands on her hips.

' _Wait! Did I just see-_?"

"APOLLO!" Athena smacked his shoulder.

Apollo flinched back, quickly unfolding his arms, his focus now fully on Athena, "OW! What?!"

She pursed her lips, "There's no time for daydreaming Apollo." She waved her hand at his face to make sure he was still with her, at least mentally on the same note. Her facial expression slowly changed to one of concern. "What's bothering you, Apollo?"

Apollo blinked at her several times before lying through his teeth, "Nothing…"

Athena's eyelids dropped halfway, ' _He is such a bad liar..._ '

"I know you're lying Apollo, I don't even have to hear your heart. Your face says it all." Her arms were crossed. Apollo thought about telling her what his mind was really thinking about, but he was afraid that she would judo kick him through the office building if he told her. He thought for another moment and took a deep breath. He turned around to notice that Phoenix was no longer in his office chair. ' _Where did he go?_ '

"Well!" Athena made sure that she was in front of Apollo, still awaiting for an answer. "Are you going to tell me?" Her foot was now tapping the floor in anticipation.

"I- Well- you see. I'm," Apollo's coherence was about as clear as a whisper in a traffic jam. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Out with it, man." Athena said in a serious but collected voice.

"Well, I'm ugh… a bit worried for Mr. Wright…" He euphemized his words.

"Why?" she asked, but then added her opinion, "Was it the incident the other night?"

Her demeanor changed from demanding to empathy.

"Yeah, kinda…" Apollo ushed the words, trying his extreme to keep the pokerface, but the attempt was failing.

Athena saw it in his heart that he was obviously hiding some of the truth. She raised her gloved hand at neck level and looked him in the eye. "Apollo… don't make me do this." Her hand was heading towards Widget.

Apollo leaned more against the wall, his hands gripping the wall, "Athena! You promised you wouldn't do that to me!"

Her hand was now around Widget, about to tap her finger and bring up the mood matrix. "Well, c'mon! Tell me!" She gave him a devious look. Apollo just wanted to run out of the before his friend would read him like a book right in front of him. He clenched his fists by his sides and cringed, "I'm just really worried about the boss! Just please don't use Widget on me!" Chords of Steel were working nervously.

Phoenix poked his head out his office room. He cleared his throat and stepped out of the doorway. Closing the door slowly behind him, he looked very dashing, almost in slow motion. He tilted his head up pompously with the biggest grin on his face. His demeanor changed as he slowly approached the younger attorneys in front of him. He looked down at Athena and Apollo, Apollo still holding his head down. "Did something happen?" Their boss tilted his head to the side.

"No, Mr. Wright." Apollo muttered through his teeth in defeat. Phoenix stretched his hand out to the vest of the red attorney, patting his shoulder and then squeezed it. The touch on Apollo's shoulder was warm and welcome. Apollo opened his eyes slowly and proceeded to slowly rotating his head towards his more experienced mentor. This sudden feeling of relaxation and comfort came over him, the very source starting with the very shoulder that Mr. Wright had his hand on, like a cool mint refreshing experience. Mr. Wright's face displayed energy and authority over his junior employee.

Apollo's lips, involuntarily, began to shape a smile. Amazed in a scary way how just a small gesture can make him forget the questionable behavior earlier to the most comforting defense attorney again. "Are you sure, Apollo?" His voice with a minor sass.

"Yes, Mr. Wright. I am fine!"

Phoenix was pensive on why Pearl would called him all of a sudden to his office. ' _She didn't seem troubled, nor was she too excited. Ugh!_ '

"Oh! That little spirit medium! If she wasn't so cute, I'd give her a spanking… with words…" Phoenix lowly yelled out. He didn't realize he was thinking out loud.

"Hahahaha! Boss, you're too much." Athena laughed as she sat on the office couch. ' _Oops_ ' he thought to himself.

His hands were together, fingers intermingled, as his chin rested on the clasped hands, deep in thought. ' _Why would she suddenly run out? Trucy said it was an emergency, but Pearls would at least tell me! Maybe it's… nah!_ '

His foot was now tapping the ground. He didn't notice that Athena was slowly making her way across his desk and towards Apollo. ' _Maybe Pearls doesn't want me to worry about something? What if…_ ' the thoughts juggled in his mind. ' _Did something bad happen in Kurain?_ '

Phoenix stood at his desk, his elbows extended from his knees to his desk. His face was straight, but his mind was in dischord. His heart lightly leaping faster in his chest. ' _What if something happened to Maya?!_ ' Phoenix swallowed hard, gripping the hand rest of his seat. The attorney against the wall was eying him, but Phoenix was too caught up on his now worried thoughts to even notice. ' _But if something really did happen to Maya, Pearls would inform me first… right?_ '

He shuffled a bit in his seat. ' _But if something did happen, why not tell me to go to the train station? Why the office?_ ' Phoenix leaned back on his seat trying to relax. ' _I'm just going to have to wait until she gets here._ ' His hand glided through his hair and threw his hand back on his lap with his head arched back over his chair. ' _Oh, Maya..._ '

Phoenix swallowed harder. Every time her name was mentioned, he would have a sudden feeling in his chest until it reached his neck. A hot and tingly sensation of worry crept, finally making its way to his back. He tensed his muscles, the black vest was getting tighter against his flexing muscles. Shooting out of his chair, he quietly went to his office room. Apollo looked over Athena's shoulder and realized that his boss was gone.

Phoenix closed his office door and locked it behind him. He swiftly made it to his drawers again and shuffled around. His hands violently searched around and finally stopped. His hands reached for the photo in the most agonizing pace. He caught it by the corner, making sure not to smudge the frame that held an illustration of the most treasured person in his life besides his daughter.

His jaw was losing strength to keep his mouth closed. She was beautiful in his eyes in every way. He laid back on his chair, feet propped on his desk and met the picture with his lips. He brought the picture down to his chest and inhaled with great passion before exhaling through his nose. HIs eyes slowly closed. Darkness comforted him with a still image of her in his mind. ' _She's okay… I can feel it… I just know! I may not have evidence, but my belief is all I need._ '

Wright's fond memories came to a halt when he heard a yell coming from the opposite side of the door. Feet falling to the floor, he stood up from his chair and walked to the drawer. His gaze on the picture one last time before he placed it back into the drawer, closing it shut. ' _I'm going to see you, Maya. One day, when I get the chance, I will._ '

The door opened to reveal his tall stature once again, emerging from the confines of his office room. He closed it behind him and looked at his employees,"did something happen?"

"No, Mr. Wright." Approaching Apollo, he squeezed his shoulder and felt it in his heart that everything would be okay. "Are you sure, Apollo?" His contagious demeanor spreading into the attorney he had in his firm grip.

"Yes, Mr. Wright. I am fine."


	15. Similar Fashion

Forensics Lab

September 5 2:10 p.m.

The prosecutor walked towards the slide doors. They opened as his presence hithered closer. The labs smelled like a typical hospital, disinfectant and constant filtered air. The look on his face stoic on the call he had gotten on his recent investigations, but had to be interrupted by a sudden incident.

Yet again, another attack. The file in hand, as he walked down the hall of the white tiled floors. Pictures with gruesome scenes of red. "Another one. The same fashion."

Forensics reported that there were no clues at the scene. No prints, no evidence, nothing. Just a crimson bath of what remained. He closed the folder and continued down the hall. He pushed open doors to a corridor of glassed rooms. A person in a lab coat and another with a beige trench coat were standing idle on the left hand room. The magenta suited man finally opened the door and was greeted with a startle.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" The man in the trench coat said with a lumpy voice. He scratched his head and looked in all directions before speaking again. "Nothing else from the scene… Sorry, sir."

Edgeworth sighed, holding the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "Is there really nothing left after this travesty again?

"Sorry, nothing sir. The team looked everywhere. I even had detective Skye here investigate the other disappearance." The scruffy man arched forward and his head hanging.

"Two attacks far apart from one another. There is definitely more than one culprit behind this then," the prosecutor asserted his claim.

"It seems that way, Edgeworth. This is ridiculous! I don't know how these guys managed to carry out to clean the scene of evidence… well, besides the blood that is." Ema Skye was writing hastily in her notes trying to figure out some clues by dotting them on paper.

The legendary prosecutor didn't want to admit it, but he was quite aggravated that not a single clue was at either scenes. Many of these attacks happened where it cannot be viewed by security footages or by witness' eyes unless they were the ones to be confronted by the culprits and later eviscerated. All except for one person.

Edgeworth looked over the second file in his hand. He skimmed through it to see the victim in the uncompleted report, "Phoenix Wright."

"Mr. Wright, sir?" The man scratched his head.

"He is the only one to have been attacked in a similar fashion to the reports, but yet, he is still alive and so far the only survivor of such an attack." Edgeworth's finger fiddled with the sheet before turning to the next page.

"He is one tough cookie." Ema stifled.

Edgeworth looked back at the report in his hand. "He called off the investigation in his office. I should've ignored his request. But, his situation was the only one where at least one piece of evidence was left." Edgeworth neatly packed the files back into the file and placed it under his arm.

Edgeworth was managing to keep his posture as he remembered something earlier. "Detective Skye." His arms crossed and fingers tapping his arm, "what was the results of the test I wanted you to conduct?"

"Oh!" Ema jumped. "I had some of the geeks look into it and…" her words slurred to a halt.

"And?" The prosecutor looked at her, still waiting for answer.

She gave an uncomfortable look. "Some of Wright's DNA was found in the substance due to his loss of blood that became contaminated. However, the substance retrieved from some article of his clothing was tested. The results came back quite intriguing. More tests are being conducted as we speak. The substance you found doesn't seem to be of natural origins."

Edgeworth raised a brow, "Natural origins? Elaborate, Detective Skye."

"You know, natural, something that is biological. It couldn't have been formed by the human body. But…" she paused again.

"Detective." Edgeworth slammed his hand on the morgue table. "I must know about the substance in order for me to grasp onto any leads! Now tell me."

She slumped back almost knocking down forensic tools from a small stool, "Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth… I can't!"

Gumshoes tilted his head in confusion. Edgeworth gave her a mean look before starting again, "what do you mean you can't?"

Ema Skye had her head tucked very close to her shoulder, her arms were bent inward to her chest. "Please, Edgeworth. I can't tell you."

Edgeworth was slowly losing patience with the woman, "Detective Ema Skye! Why can you not tell me?

"H-H-e said…" her words were breaking as they left her mouth. "he w-w-would h-hurt me if I said any-thing…" The detective started to shake.

Edgeworth began to feel there was something bigger at work here than he had anticipated. He lifted his hand from the table. His cravat felt tighter for some reason. He never got nervous before. He looked at the cowering detective that descended onto the floor on her knees. Her purse slouched onto the floor. Her hands supported her weight as she leaned forward. Gumshoes knelt down and grabbed her arms, lifting her from the floor. She trembled in his hands.

' _Who would threaten Detective Ema Skye?'_

Edgeworth calmed his voice to comfort the woman who was shaking in Gumshoe's grip. "Who threatened you?"

A sudden gush of wind passed behind the prosecutor and blew his grey bangs along with his magenta blazer forward. Ema shot her head up to the direction and started to violently back up against the wall, dragging Gumshoe with her. She raised a frantic hand slowly pointing behind Edgeworth. "H-H-HE DID!"

Edgeworth followed the direction of her trembling finger. He rotated and saw a dark man with a flat top hat on his head and a pointed plague doctor mask. His presence reeked of creepy and darkness. The dark eyes of the mask were digging straight at Ema's defenses. She collapsed. The detective managed to catch her limp body as her hair and arms dangled like her purse in his arms.

For the first of a long time, Edgeworth felt a discomfort even though his visage lied, hiding the growing fear within him as the birdman stared at him. Edgeworth darted a quick glance at the man's gloved fingers, holding the same vial he handed to Ema for testing, along with a file in his other hand. There was a grueling silence between the stoic glares of the mask and the visage of Edgeworth. Finally, the silence broken when the birdman finally spoke in a dark and husky tone.

" _ **It was me…**_ "


	16. Stranger's Revelation

The birdman began chuckling under his mask. It sounded metallic and demonic. His breath beating against the metal mask while the nose shook lightly up and down with his laughter. The birdman collected himself and gazed with somber at the prosecutor before turning his back towards the door.

"HOLD IT!" The prosecutor commanded, pointing his courtroom finger at the dark figure. "I advise you give back those documents and that vial." Edgeworth didn't want to admit it, but there was something uncanny about this man that made him feel uncomfortable.

The birdman bobbed his head with another chuckle before turning on his heel to look at the prosecutor again. He raised the file and vial in hand slowly and playfully. He fiddled with the vial and waved the file lightly in the air, "do you mean these?"

The prosecutor gave an agitated look at the birdman. His shoulders began to tense and he clenched the fist that was by his side. "Hand. Those. Back."

"I don't think so, Prosecutor." The black eyes of the mask were still glaring at the the grey haired man. The birdman was walking towards Edgeworth. His presence was making the room darker as each step approached Edgeworth. The birdman stopped until his beak can almost touch the cravat on the prosecutor's neck. The mask twisted and turned as he was inspecting Edgeworth's face and demeanor. Edgeworth could smell the aroma of the birdman, he didn't know darkness itself can even attain an smell. He could only compare it to the smell of moisture and old paper books.

"Are you scared, Prosecutor?" His voice made a great emphasis on the last syllable. Edgeworth, as much as he hated it, the birdman was quite right. Edgeworth was still holding his stoic demeanor despite the mystery figure in front of him. The birdman slowly encircled Edgeworth, up and down. Inspecting, analyzing, judging the prosecutor with his pace. The birdman stopped beside him, his beak lightly touching the magenta shoulder of the prosecutor.

"You would be a very useful vessel." His tongue slithered by the last word. Edgeworth stood perfectly still, trying to hide all emotions behind his pokerface. His eyes darted to the black pointed beak with its white trim on his shoulder, holding the shudder that wanted to break from its hold and spread through his body. It was cold despite his suit keeping his skin and the metal from touching each other. The birdman continued, "I might even recommend you, Prosecutor. It would be an honor… for you…"

"Back up, pal!" Gumshoe demanded. The birdman didn't look around, but Edgeworth did. He saw detective Gumshoe holding his gun in his hands, who was pulling back the hammer of the gun to ready his shot towards the dark man. Ema was slumped on the floor, still unconscious and unaware of the scene that was in front of her. "Put your hands up, now!"

The dark man finally rotated and looked at the detective, still next to Edgeworth. A chuckled escaped the mask, until it started growing into full blown laughter. The laughter went into Edgeworth's ear and it felt like an earthquake. Edgeworth quickly squirmed and darted behind the morgue table. The birdman did not flinch, but snickered in his mask, both towards the detective and the cowering prosecutor behind the table.

"I said put them up now!" Gumshoe put his finger on the trigger, now more confident on his target since Edgeworth was out of the way. Gumshoe tried to stay calm and collected, but the birdman knew better.

"Now. Now, detective. It wouldn't be wise to give me orders. If you shoot me now, you would be unaware of the location of your wife." Gumshoe froze. His eyes widened, a cold sweat broke out while his body went cold and his heart sunk to his stomach. "M-Maggey?"

The metallic muffled voice continued. "Yesss, detective. Your beloved wife is now in my possession. I would recommend letting me go. And in exchange, I would release your precious love from her shackles." The dark figure shuffled in the breast pocket his coat and took out a picture of Maggie. Her eyes pink and tear stained, tied helplessly to a chair and a gag in her mouth. The background couldn't be seen, while a light that showered over the hostage.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Gumshoe lost it. The goofball of a detective turned into a raging and protective wreck. The detective gave a frantic, but enraged look at the birdman. His gun was shaking in his hand, while the handle of the gun began to become slick with his sweat almost enough to slip from his grip.

"All in good time, detective. She will return to you. As long as I stay untouched and uninterrupted out of that door." The birdman gestured towards the door with the file in his hand. Gumshoe's breathing was borderline hyperventilating, contemplating whether to trust this evil stranger and let him walk out of the building with any chance of seeing his wife again. He looked over the table where Edgeworth was, his legs bent towards his chest, still in minor shock. It was his decision now. He had to choose whether to let the birdman go, trusting his word to release his wife or arrest him now and to never reveal her location. The cold feeling was replaced by heat and burning at his neck and his chest, ' _Maggey..._ '

Gumshoe made his mind. He lowered the gun by his side, arms swinging by his sides now. His head down in defeat, tears about to break from the scruffy detective. "Go…"

"A very wise choice detective. You need not worry; always keep my word." The birdman bowed, file in hand and vial in the other. "I bid good day."

The dark man turned around and left through the doors, his dark coat swaying behind him. The doors swaying against each other let out a small gust of wind into the quiet room. The gust slightly brushing the trench coat of the detective, who's head was still spinning on whether he made the right choice. ' _Maggey… I'm so sorry, Maggey...'_

Gumshoe wiped his hand over his eyes and looked at Ema's passed out body. He bent down, lurching during his descent and pulled her over his shoulder. He went to Edgeworth and shook his shoulder to snap him out of his phobia, "Sir… let's go."


	17. Subjection

The dark figure escaped from the forensics labs with the evidence in his gloved hands. He ran towards the street and darted across the tarmac. A car speeding down the road smashed the breaks hard to prevent running over the dark figure.

' _Just in time…'_

Screeching and swerving, burning rubber on the tarmac before coming to a halt. The birdman just stood in front, nearly inches away from the hood, gazing at the driver while placing the file and vial in his coat. The driver had a face of panic, in fear of almost hitting a pedestrian. He bolted out of the car, his red hair almost bouncing out of place.

"Hey!" The man screeched. "Why did you get in the road like that?! I could've hit you!"

"I am simply in need of a ride…" The man announced behind his mask.

"You couldn't have just waved for a taxi on the sidewalk!?" The man bobbed his head while continuing his shrill, "You know it's kinda dangerous to be out there in the streets…"

The red haired man finally collected himself after a bit and eyed the mystery figure up and down. "That's a pretty cool getup. I've always been interested in masked men ever since I was a kid. But I've worn better."

"Is that so?" The birdman turned directly to face the driver, hiding the grimace behind the white and black metallic mask.

"Yeah…" The squeamish man gave a shy smile as he shrugged his arms forward, "Green, red and white, stylish and glamorous, with a bigger and more brim hat with a golden brooch." He almost appeared proud.

"Really now?" The man replied sarcastically.

"Yes! I was called Masque De Mask! Sneakiest thief who can get away with not only stealing the most prized of treasures but from the best of authority! I even had a silver metal mask, but it was opened at the mouth." He boasted with the same shy smile. "Had to give the authorities at least some sort of hint."

The masked man perked up, "If my suspicions are correct, you're work led you to stealing from high end retailers such as Lordly Tailor?"

"Yes…" Ron DeLite was actually partially flattered, taking in the notariety. "That was about a little less than a decade ago. Lordly Tailor was a usual spot for me, but it was not the only."

"Your name is… Ron DeLite… is it not?" His guest quipped.

"That is my name." Ron had a warm fuzzy feeling come to him, yet partially warring over another emotion of dejection. "I don't steal anymore. My wife, Dessie doesn't approve of it." Until it finally dawned upon him. "Wait… How do you _know that_ … _?_ " His voice became quieter.

"I have heard of your case… a long time ago… and not only that, Mr. DeLite." The birdman approached closer, "you have a debt to pay…," the masked man hissed.

"Wait…" DeLite backed onto the car hood. "You're not with one of those guys right?"

Ron was hit with a massive cold sweat. He couldn't believe it. He had gotten away for quite some time, he didn't think he would be caught now. "Come on man! I-I need the car! I was going to pay!"

"You're not going to wriggle out of this one. Four months late on payment… and you really thought you were going to get away…" The masked man's beak almost grazed against DeLite's nose. "Not this time."

The man grasped poor Ron's mouth. Feet were kicking in the air and Ron's hands were holding the darkman's wrist. Still holding him, the darkman lifted his free hand underneath the mask, pushing the exterior clamps upward. As frantically as he thrashed, DeLite wasn't going anywhere. The situation with fighting off two knife-armed men was much easier than this!

"Despite your perhaps masked scheme days have long since passed, I must inform you… My mask does indeed have an opening for the mouth." Still struggling against the grip, Ron finally realized what the birdman was doing. "However, I am more than positive that you would not want to see what's behind it."

The mouthpiece of the mask dropped, a slithering red snake-like tongue slid out of what is believed to be a mouth. The slithering tendril was slick and wet with saliva. His victim writhed and kicked trying to escape but with no avail. Panic consumed Mr. DeLite just before he would actually be. The tip of the giant red tongue flexed wide and thorny figures protruded from the sleeves of the flexed tongue.

Before he could let out a final scream, the thorny white stingers latched onto the base of his neck and held tightly, piercing his skin, paralyzing him. Ron's eyes shot wide as he felt the tingling sensation run down his body, resistance ebbing by the second. The birdman pulled his victim in, lifted him swiftly in the air and slammed the man's head against the hood of his own car. His victim, eye's tearing and squinting from pain, tried to give one last try to retaliate and prepared his fist for a right hook. His hand was caught again by the birdman. The birdman's hand squeezed his wrist and held his victim's mouth. Just as Ron passed out from his sudden whiplash, the birdman let go of his victim and retracted his tongue like measuring tape. With one last swallow, the birdman dragged his victim into the back passenger seat of the car and took his brand new ride for a spin to his destination. He wiped his mouth before raising the mask back into place. The hat was back on his head and he stomped on the gas pedal.

The small car made it to a stop at a garage. The birdman removed the keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car swiftly. His arms under the victim, he took Ron DeLIte, still unconscious, out of the passenger seat and finally threw him over his shoulder like a wet towel. Three guys from a corner stepped up to the birdman and the middle man, rigged with tattoos and a worn out bandana at his neck, tipped his head upwards. The birdman through the car keys to the middle man, "Keep quiet and perhaps I may assist you again."

"Alright, Dr. Black!" The hoodlum gestured his fingers to his chest and out with a whisk. "Our lips are sealed. That guy was a pain anyway. He didn't pay, at least he didn't get the wetwork!" His fingers traced over his lips to reinforce his claim. The birdman made a small nod before heading inside the complex. The hoodlums had a quick laugh as they saw their new profit on wheels. They jumped in, started the ignition and sped off.

The place didn't appear to fancy, nor too typical, but the inside was decked out with furniture, rooms, and labs all the way in the back. The birdman went through the hallways until he made it to the labs. He placed his unconscious victim on a stretcher before reinforcing him with clamps and restraints around his limbs and mid region.

He walked towards a large metal framed desk and removed the plague doctor mask then proceeding with his coat. He removed the retrieved contents from the coat and placed them on his desk. He picked up the vial with his two index fingers and thumbs, inspecting the substance inside. Fixing his glass and letting out a sigh, "Let's see what we have here."

He walked towards a long black desk and removed a cap of a vial that rested on a small frigid rack at the top right corner of the desk. He took a pipette, squeezed the bubble on top and sunctioned a small quantity of the substance, placed it onto a clear a small clear glass slab and reinforced it with another glass on top. He replaced the cap, placing the vial back on the rack. He placed the slab inside of the stage of a microscope and twisted the adjustment knobs. Looking into the eyepiece, there were small oval shaped cells with small pointed edges on the tips, completely still. The birdman opened a drawer underneath the lab table and took out a notebook with a pen on the rings. He quickly removed the pen and began writing.

' _Subject: Suitor Cells_

 _Harvested: September 3, 20XX_

 _Cells are dormant. However, lack in length for pin structure and proper injection. Most likely due to improper procedure of injection or premature formation of suitor cells._ '

"Hmmm… They'll die without a host. Best preserve them."

The slab was removed. He gathered another two slabs and unscrewed another vial from the frigid rack labeled: ' _Subject Sample: Blood. P. Wright.'_ He placed two drops onto the first slab and one glass slab on top. The sample was placed under the stage clips. The darkman looked again through the eyepiece while scribbling onto the notebook again.

' _Subject: P. Wright. Blood Cells._

 _Harvested: September 3, 20XX_

 _Patient's blood at the scene. More tests needed. ***_

 _Suitor cell presence: N/A_ '

With high anticipation, the birdman uncrewed the last cap with the sample of stolen white blood mixture from the forensics labs. He read the label: "Unknown. Sample B." He proceeded with the normal technique of preparation. The glass was reinforced onto the unknown sample replaced under the scope. The darkman continued to write on the notebook.

' _Subject: P. Wright. Suitor Cell Activity._

 _Suitor cells completely camouflaged presence of blood cells. Suitor cells are healthy and busily infecting blood cells. Displacement is slower than optimal results. Most likely due to Suitor cells that were harvested September 3, 20XX._

 _Current blood cell activity:_

 _Blood cells are slowly increasing in growth and cellular activity. Subject shows increase in testosterone, suitor white blood cells and hemoglobin. Cellular reconstruction is apparent. Estimate time of injection: 8:30-8:45 p.m. Date of Injection: September 3 20XX._ '

The birdman was mixed between enlightened yet uncertainty by the results and closed his notebook. Cleaning off the slabs in disinfectant, he placed them back in their drawers. He picked up the three vials and placed them into slots along with about 8 different vials, each differently colored, every two containing the same names. He closed the fridge.

The birdman picked up back his mask and headed to a door on the left hand side. Opening the door revealed darkness. Shuffling noises and small whimpers were audible in the shadows. He closed the door behind him and turned on the lights. Someone sat in the middle of the room with a dark rag over their head, tied on the ankles and wrists. He lowered his beak and picked up the rag, there she was. Maggey Byrde.

She saw the dark mask that led her to the terrible hostage situation. Her face pale and mouth gagged, unable to let out a single screech.

"How misfortune has lingered upon you since you were born, Mrs. Byrde." He said slowly, pulling up a seat from the wall and unfolded it. He sat on the metal chair before seating, resting the side of his head on his fist. "However, today, you get to live a little longer."

Her worried looked, became a little relieved, but not entirely, as the birdman kept his tone of voice sinister and sly. "You're husband chose wisely today. He must treasure you dearly to risk his position."

His gloved hand made it to her messy hair, and moved a lock of it from her face to make sure she saw the masked visage of the person who kidnapped her. She flinched, but the news she heard of what Gumshoe did made her feel light hearted despite the fear that surrounded it. His voice transformed from sinister to warm comfort and soporific. "I am willing to let you go, as promised." Her face lit up in surprise knowing she was going to live another day.

"However." She slowly leaned back against the seat, preparing for what he might say next. Anticipation rising horribly, in fear of the worst. "I am willing to lift your earthly burdens and misfortune from you, if you are interested." She shook her head, in shock of how his tone wasn't threatening her, but pleasing her.

His voice made the offer quite intriguing. His charms, despite being behind the horrendous metallic bird mask, were working well with his captive. "I can assure you, Mrs. Byrde. You will live a life with no grief… no sorrow… no fear… Nothing, but bliss by spiritual and corporeal means enveloped in pure rapture. That's how it normally is when you're with your significant other. As long as you listen to my plea."

His magic was finally getting to the woman. His offer was dancing in her head. The comfort and presence he gave her was as if she had known him for years. He removed the gag from her mouth and untied her. She did not run. She was transfixed and completely dazed by the offer. His words were euphoria to her ears. She stood there, towered by the birdman and his beak directed towards her. "You get to be with your husband in eternal embrace, with your love." He grabbed her hand and lifted her head by her chin with his other, she smiled. "What is your say in this, Mrs. Bryde?"

Location: ?

September 5 4:15 p.m.

He nestled down onto the leather sofas and placed his hands behind his head. The birdman closed his eyes and made a wide grin, he was very pleased. The door opened. His eyes were still closed until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Eyes opened, revealing the violet eyed woman. "Why the big smile, doctor?"

Gazing at the beautiful woman he placed his hands on his lap, "Someone took an offer, Madam."

She made a barely audible gasp, "Really?" Her expression displayed amusement. "I am surprised. Then again, you are cunning." Her hands met her hips and she leaned forward. "Who?"

"Just someone I picked up on the way to my job. I'll let her go, but I know… she won't say a word that would be believable." His smiled sadistically. "Where is the other?"

She blinked slowly, obviously in a slow fashion before beginning, "He is the designated driver for tonight… But nevermind that, are you okay?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" He teased.

Judging by her expression, she didn't take it lightly. "What happened which I still debate could have gotten you taken away… I don't want to lose you. Please don't do it again."

Fixing his posture, he humbly nodded. "Yes, but it was necessary to me. I wouldn't want to lose you either."

She turned around and daintily walked away from him, her booted heels carefully pacing on the laminate floors. "Get ready. I want you at your finest."

The birdman gave a puzzled look. "Oh?" He arose from the sofa, approaching her until his chin rested on her shoulder, his hands gently grasping her arms as his chest pressed against her back. "And where are we going, Madam?" He inched himself a little closer. "And where were you all day?"

She stopped with her view over her shoulder, gazing at him, "I'm going to take you out to see something amazing! And as for my whereabouts, I've been making sure my plans succeed in fruition."

She continued, now facing ahead of her. "I heard this place is elegant. And they're having a special tonight when it comes to the fancy of the body movements. You already know!"

He noticed the side of her face, she still appeared upset, "listen… I am sorry. Truly I am. But these prosecutors and incompetent detectives force sometimes drastic measures."

"I should be worried." She mumbled. "You have lots of hate in you still… which I fear for your sake. And you shouldn't hate them all… What would our Good Sir think?"

"Besides him of course!" He reasoned. He felt her link away from his grasp, his hands later resting to his sides.

"I must retire to my room to... freshen up." The last syllable lingered on her lips. She slowly backed up to a room door, both hands on the knobs as she closed the doors.

He lifted his head with a faint smile, hands in his pockets in a triumphant stance. "It's a date then."


	18. A Gift That Keeps On Giving

Note: there are quite a few grammatical errors inch 15-18. I will fix them eventually. I blame the sweet wine.

Wright Anything Agency

September 5 2:30 p.m.

Phoenix was fed up with the wait and the worry that had built up since he arrived at the office. The pent up emotions had taken its toll. He was about to redial for Pearl when he heard the door open. Trucy came in with a large brand name bag. "Daddy, I'm home!"

"Hey, Trucy!" He opened his arms waiting for the magician to ram into his chest. She crashed into him and he took on the recoil like like nothing had happened. "Where've you been?" He smiled at the magician in his hands.

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Wow, Daddy! Normally when I do that, you fall flat on the floor! Have you been working out?" She sassed the last question while winking at him. He let go of her and scratched the back of his head with a tinge of blush on his warm face. "Heh-no!"

"Psh!" Then strong noise abrupt from Apollo's lips. Slight bit of jealousy was sprinkled in the emphasis. Athena crossed her arms with a smug grin on her face, "Apollo doesn't seem surprised."

Apollo looked over at Athena, a shit eating grin on her face, and a unamused look plastered on his. "What happened? Did I miss something?" Trucy questioned softly still holding onto the bag.

"Mr. Wright here had a heck of a foot race, right Apollo?" She was nudging the red attorney, purposely trying to rile him up. "Right, Apollo?!" she continued elbowing him until he finally answered.

"I get it, Athena! I lost!" Apollo finally interjected in anger. Athena laughed and looked over at Trucy. "Apollo is just mad 'cuz he lost to your dad in a race."

"You were second place, Athena!" Apollo said, slightly aggravated, fists by his sides.

"Better than last!" Athena sassed, while sticking her tongue at him.

"I would've been second if you weren't playing dirty and almost made me break a leg onto a fire hydrant!" Apollo retorted.

"Hehe. No one said we had to play clean." Athena announced confidently.

"OBJECTION!" Apollo shot his finger at Athena. She leaned back quickly away from his menacing look. "Mr. Wright said a 'friendly' competition."

"Objection!" Athena shot her finger at Apollo. He flinched back almost getting smacked by her finger. "Exactly! Friendly! It had to be friendly, it didn't have to be clean." Her arms crossed, another mean grin on her face.

"I- ugh… _AH_!" Apollo shot back unable to retaliate his fellow colleague.

Trucy gasped, her hands slightly over her mouth. "Polly lost?!" She looked at her dad, "And you beat him?" Phoenix tilted his head downward with a familiar smug grin, but his blush was still apparent, "I guess I did, didn't I?" He fiddled with the small lock of hair their dangled on his forehead.

Apollo crossed his arms and pouted, "Thanks Athena…" Slightly crushed knowing that his partner and his boss's daughter were shoving his loss in his face and reminding him that he had to eat his words. He would rather be cornered by Prosecutor Gavin. He could hear the prosecutor now, ' _Herr Forehead, you lost._ '

Athena shoved her signature peace sign in his face, "No problema!"

Trucy placed her finger on her chin. "Wow, Daddy. I would've expected you to be slower than Polly and 'Thena, you know because you're getting old."

Phoenix's confidence went from sky high to the center of the earth. Hearing his daughter called him old was a slingshot to the dignity. ' _Ouch._ ' His shoulders slacked and he swayed forward in defeat.

Apollo wasn't sure whether to feel better or worse by what Trucy said, but instead he just looked at Athena, pretending to be oblivious by his boss's newfound confidence destroyer. She looked at Apollo with a squeamish demeanor, trying to hide her frantic laughter within.

There was a moment of silence before Trucy finally recollected her thoughts.

"Oh! Daddy, I do like the new look! The black vest makes you look fancy, like you work at a 5 star restaurant!"

"Hehe… thanks." Phoenix was now rubbing the back of his neck. His head still slightly downward from her recent comment.

"But you know what would make you look more fancy?" Trucy rocked herself forward and backward on her heels, the bag hitting behind her knees.

"Phoenix looked up to his daughter, his posture now fixed. "What?"

She swerved her arms to bring the bag in front of her and raised it to her father. "This!" She handed him the bag. Eager and jumpy to see his reaction once he opens the contents inside.

"What's in here Trucy?" He was trying really hard to contain his excitement before opening the bag.

"Just open it up, Daddy!" Her hands on her hips and gave him an angry look.

"Okay! Okay!" He walked towards the desk and placed the bag on it. Apollo, Athena and Trucy gathered around the table to see what was inside the mystery bag. He submerged his hands in the black bag and later rose a white box. He moved the bag to the side and began to slide off the top lid from the box. Trucy was jumping, almost like a jackhammer from excitement.

"Oh my God… Trucy…" Phoenix muttered the words between his lips in utter astonishment. Trucy's heart was just about to explode from sheer joy. "It's amazing!"

He held the brand new, mint condition, freshly smelled blue suit that Trucy picked out for him, with a little help from a friend. The blue blazer was stunning, the vest was impeccable, the tie was ravishing, and the slacks were flawless. His fingers were trembling with joy as he held one of the best gifts anyone has ever given to him. Phoenix looked at his daughter with the most gracious look in his eyes.

"WOW! Oh my goodness, Trucy! That looks so awesome!" Athena shouted.

"That is one sweet suit!" Apollo agreed with a nod.

"It's beautiful, Trucy. It's amazing. It's…" He stopped. "How much was this?"

Trucy and Athena looked at Phoenix was a disappointed look. "Oh my goodness, Daddy! Is that all you care about?!"

"N-N-No! I love it, I really do! It's just… It's your money. I don't want you spending your money on me. It's my responsibility to get myself a suit." Phoenix had a bit of guilt in his voice.

"Ugh! Mr. Wright! You just said it yourself. It's her money. So she can spend it whenever and however she feels like!" Athena said, her hands slamming against the desk.

"But you do love it, right, Daddy?" Trucy's voice, slightly worried.

"Of course I do, babygirl!" Phoenix placed his brand new suit back into the box and knelt down to his daughter. Hugging her tightly as her arms wrapped around his neck, his chin rested on her shoulder, "It's the bestest thing you've given me besides your acceptance of me as your dad."

Phoenix felt wetness upon his shoulder. He pulled back to realize his daughter was crying. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. He kissed her on the forehead and placed his hands on her cheeks, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. He leaned back to her embrace rubbing her back. The warmth of his daughter's love almost made him want to share her tears.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Trucy."

Athena was clenching her fists really hard in front of her chest. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears and now raining down her face. "OH! This is so precious!" Widget said a few words, "So cute!"

Apollo stood there, arms folded. He couldn't help but feel touched. The connection between his boss and his daughter almost made him yearn for his own parents.

Phoenix finally got to his feet, still holding onto Trucy, "Thank you, Trucy."

Trucy's face still pink from crying, "you're welcome, Daddy!"

Phoenix went back to his gift and lifted the articles of clothing against his body. He measured the slacks, the blazer, and then the tie. "Trucy, you've really outdone yourself. I am more than confident, that these all fit me. How'd you know what size I was?"

Trucy cleaned up her face before answering. "I had some help by a lady at the store. She used your shirt to measure everything! From pants length to blazer size! Ain't that neat?!"

"It sure is! I'm impressed." Phoenix ushered with both brows raised from admiration.

"She was so cool, Daddy! And she helped me pay for the suit, too!" Trucy yelled pompously.

"What?!" Phoenix lowered the suit from his hands. "Trucy…" His voice changed and his look was very concerned. "You know you can't just do that. It's a nice suit, but you shouldn't let bribe strangers to buy you things."

"But Daddy, she insisted! I was going to put it back, but when I went to stop her, she already finished paying for it." Trucy was explaining with her hands and frantic as her voice was.

"Is that so?" Phoenix's head tilted to the side.

"Yes…" Trucy's demeanor was slowly declining. Her lower lip outward, slightly defeated.

Phoenix's face went from concern to discerning, "Alright. I'll keep the suit. I want to thank you and that woman."

Trucy's spirits were lifted as the words escaped her father's mouth. The wide smile back on her face where it belongs.

Phoenix admired the suit, up and down, one last time before looking at his daughter, "Trucy?"

"Yeah, Daddy?" Her eyes wide with excitement.

"Did the lady ever tell you her name? I have to thank her for this!" Phoenix happily asked.

"Oh yeah, she did! Her name is Lamiroir!" Trucy yelped.

Phoenix felt an impending shadow over him. ' _Lamiroir!_ ' His eyes grew wide as he lost the grip on his suit as it fell back into the box. ' _She's back!?_ '

Phoenix always had this lingering feeling in the back of his head about Trucy and her mother. He knew one day she would return to her children and finally admit to them that she was really their mother, alive and well. He was partially happy, but mostly worried that if Thalassa would tell Trucy the truth, Trucy might not pay much attention to him anymore. He feared he might lose his daughter. He already lost one precious person in his life due to their duties, he didn't want to lose Trucy too. It would crush his soul. Both his loves would dissipate from his life and he would plunge back into that hole of depression when he was disbarred.

A cold sweat was forming on his brow. "Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix snapped out of his trances to see Athena's hand waving in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

Athena sensed a shroud of fear in his heart when Trucy mentioned that name. ' _Does he know that woman?_ '

"Ughhhhh… yeah yeah." He stuttered. "I really have to thank her for this!" Phoenix's words almost tumbled along.

"Are you okay, Daddy? You're turning green?" Trucy gave him a worried look.

"Y-Yeah! Yeah! I'm just really surprised of how nice she was to help buy the suit, Trucy!" Phoenix struggled to make the sentence as coherent as possible.

"Me too! She was such a nice woman. She seemed so motherly, though. Like two girls on a shopping spree! Hehe!" Trucy chuckled.

Phoenix felt a lump in his throat and emptiness in his chest as the words ricocheted in his ears. The worry was full blaze again. A stinging sensation prickled his back as if he just laid on a bed of nails. ' _Trucy please..._ '

His mouth was gaped. It was painful to keep his composure now. His legs felt like jelly while his stomach felt like stones were compact tightly inside. He let out a sigh to somehow alleviate the tension building in his heart. Athena worried for Phoenix. That sigh made it painfully obvious to her that there was something wrong.

"Boss?" Athena grabbed Wright's shoulder.

"Yes, Athena?" Phoenix asked, trying to sounds as collected as possible.

"Are _you-?_ " They quickly swerved their heads. There was a knock at the door.


	19. Surprise Guest

The attorneys and magician turned their view towards the abrupt noise. Knock. Knock. Before one of them headed towards the door, it opened on its own. Pearl entered with her hand still behind the door. "Mr. Niiiiiiiiiiick!" she sassed.

Her head peeking out at the corner and doing a complete 180 to make sure everyone was accounted for in the office. Her specific target was Phoenix Wright. Opposite side of the ajarred door, which was partly covering Pearl's body from his view.

"Hey, Pearls!" Phoenix was a little happier knowing that a familiar face that brought him similar joy to his daughter was in view. "Where have you been?"

Pearl, the little spirit medium, but with a large heart, stared right at Phoenix with the great anticipation on her face. "I went back to Kurain, Mr. Nick. There was some preparations that had to be done, but I'm back."

She giggled in her little hand that was visible from the doorway. "But, I'm not alone." The little blush that was appearing on her face made Phoenix's heart jump a little, partly in fear, another in curiosity.

"You brought someone from Kurain?!" Phoenix shifted from behind the desk to a few feet away from the little spirit medium. His heart was jumping with anticipation. ' _Is it?! Is it?! Is it?!_ '

Pearl finally pulled a familiar face from the door. He remembered when she first came through that door. The black hair. The warm eyes. The Magatama around her neck. ' _IT'S! IT'S! IT'S!_ '

His heart raced, his face tinged with heat, his legs in tune with his heart beat, practically tackled her to the ground to see the once young woman assistant to a ravishing Master, Maya Fey. Phoenix was devouring her in kisses all across her face. He held her down by her wrists and straddled his weight lightly over her small frame to prevent her from escaping his hold, giddy and overflowing with joy. Tickling her with his lips that lavished across her face and neck. She was writhing and hysterically laughing as the defense attorney overpowered her in his embrace of playful welcome. He buried his face in her neck and blew against the sensitive skin. Maya's eyes were overflowing with tears of hysteria and euphoria as the defense attorney continued his onslaught of kisses, showing no signs of stopping.

"Mr. Nick! You're going to kill her from laughter!" Pearl was trying to pull Phoenix off of Maya, but Phoenix barely noticed her strength.

Phoenix finally lifted his head to gaze upon the woman he loved, under him. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to hold her there, never to leave his sight. His breathing was rapid and a wide open mouth smile was plastered onto his face. His heart was beating so fast that he felt his pulse against his own hands, the very ones holding down the Master, his girlfriend, the love of his life.

"I-I-I- Maya! I-!" Phoenix was too excited to even create a coherent sentence.

"I know, Nick. I missed you, too." Her face was still flushed from her recent inescapable tickle of death.

Her voice was sincere and longing, echoing into his mind. Their breathing began to pace in sync with each other. He finally let go of Maya's wrists and wrapped his arms around her, tucking them between her and the floor. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He lightly squeezed her in his grasp to make sure she really was there, in front of him, lying on that very floor that he was kneeling on. She was really there. He yearned to finally hold his girlfriend in his arms, the warmth of her skin, the soft black hair that brushed against his fingers, and the light aroma of her presence. His face was buried in her hair taking in the beautiful whiff with each breath.

He felt a burning sensation in his eyes as a small wet drop fell onto her hair. "I missed you so so much, Maya…"

Maya squeezed him back. "I missed you too, Nick."

She was reveling in his embrace. His stature overpowered her, a little more than what she remembered. His broad shoulders and his sturdy arms held her close to his chest and she was nestled neatly against him. His masculine aroma along with a hint of aftershave made her hold against him tightly, never wanting to release him. She could swear that his jawline can cut through solid objects, as she gazed upon his handsome appearance. "You may have gotten older, Nick. But you're still a hottie." She giggled.

"And you're still ravishing as ever, Maya." His voice slightly seductive in tone. He lowered his lips onto hers, slow yet passionately. A peck on the lips. Wright was very thrilled, but didn't want to urge no more than a friendly kiss to his former assistant in front of everyone for too long or his libido would kick in, which had been dormant since the last time he saw her.

Apollo and Athena had never seen their boss so ecstatic and youthful by a person who they had never met, only hushes and whispers from Pearl and that letter she brought with her before Orla Shipley's trial. They looked at each other in confusion on the drastic change of the man, but Pearl knew so much better. Pearl was holding her face, hiding her blush on how Mr. Nick was reunited with his _special someone_ , Mystic Maya.

His eyes glassy and pupils enlarged to see his partner with a smile so large it almost went ear to ear, in the same office! On this very day; September 5: The day they met.

"This is such a glorious day!" Phoenix shouted. He shimmied off his girlfriend and lent a hand to help her back on her feet. The purple dress she wore was stunning. It had thick straps with a frilly and lightly scrunched ends at the bottom. But what got his attention the most was how it defined her mature curves that made his eyes vibrate violently in their sockets. He held her under his arm, hand wrapped at her shoulder and walked to his employees. "Apollo, Athena, Trucy… this is Maya Fey, the first person to work with me at Wright & Co. Law Offices as my assistant." He gestured his hand to the woman wrapped in his arms.

"And now current girlfriend of Mr. Phoenix Wright." She winked at Phoenix before directing her view towards the members of the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo stuck out his hand for a shake, "It's an honor to meet you, Maya!" His toothy grin shined with exuberance. "The pleasure is mine." Maya responded.

"Hey, Trucy! Nick has told me so much about you!" Maya directed herself towards the magician. "He has?" Trucy gasped before reaching to the spirit medium in a hug. "Yep! He told me how talented you are and how supportive you've been when I wasn't around, ain't that right Nick?" Maya looked towards Phoenix as she held the magician in her arms. Phoenix nodded, "Yup."

"Oh, Daddy. Stop it!" Trucy blushed with a while swaying the air towards her father. Maya released the magician and looked towards the yellow attorney. The attorney was eager to meet the very first employee under her boss. ' _Tell me your secrets!_ '

"I'm Athena Cykes, nice to meet you, Ms. Fey!" She reached in to hug the Master of Kurain. Her grasp was one of comfort. "Nick has also told me about you, Athena. I heard about your unique ability. It sounds very cool!" Maya complimented. "Hehe, thanks." The yellow attorney rubbed her arm in content of the compliment.

Maya refocused on her tasty looking boyfriend. "Nick… I love the new getup. But what I love the most is the vest! _Ah!_ The vest!" She reached the lapels and glided her fingers up and down the slick black fabric. She continued her ascent to his chest and then to his face, cupping his cheeks in her hands. "You really like it, Maya?" He asked sheepishly, waiting for his girlfriend's reassurance.

"Of course I do. I love everything about you." She continued, but her tone changed, "well, except that sometimes you don't have the balls to admit your feelings earlier."

"Hehe...ugh...sorry…" Phoenix looked down, slightly defeated, but the gaze in that spirit medium's eyes always lifted his spirit.

"But one question, I wanted to ask. I love the new getup and all, but where's your signature blue suit?" She gave a puzzled look with some concern sprinkled in it.

"It got torn up, Maya." His face slightly saddened.

"How?!" Her expression transformed to complete concern. Her hands released his face and rested by her sides.

"Well…" He hesitated, trying to somehow word an explanation without riling up Maya too much. "Something happened and my suit suffered the consequences."

"Nick…" her face gave that look of ' _are you serious?_ ' expression. "What happened to your suit?"

"Ugh… I was attacked _an-_ " he was cut off.

"YOU WERE ATTACKED?!" Her voice any higher could've damaged the eardrums of residents of the room. "Are you okay? What happened? NICK?!"

"MR. NICK YOU WERE HURT?!" Pearl interjected with full blown angst.

"Maya! Pearls! I'm okay! It's all over." His hands swayed forward to calm the spirit mediums. "As you can see, I'm fine. Just my old suit isn't."

"Did you at least find the person who did it?!" Maya kept throwing questions at Phoenix. She shot an angry look.

"No… we don't know who it was." His view looked towards his coworkers. Their faces slightly somber on how fresh the incident was and the condition they found him in, especially Apollo.

"How'd you not know? Couldn't you see the person? What they attack you with?!" Maya's demeanor was gradually becoming more frantic.

He tried really hard to euphemize the words so Maya won't go in a fit trying to find out who attacked him down the street. "I was found passed out. I don't remember."

"UGH! If I found that person, I'll- ooh! Watch me!" The spirit medium was on a roll now.

Phoenix held her by her shoulders, "But I got a new suit! See! Trucy got it for me." He pointed to the suit that was folded neatly in the white gift box trying to make Maya forget what he said.

She ran towards the sumptuous suit, inspecting it. "Good job, Trucy! Delectable fashion taste."

"Hehe, thanks, Maya." Trucy played with her hat.

"Mystic Maya! Mystic Maya! The invitations!" Pearl jumped up and down with excitement.

"Oh yeah! Nick! We got invitations for a dinner and dance at Gatewater! Remember, where we had the honeymoon suite?" Maya winked again at Phoenix.

Phoenix swore that if she winked one more time at him, his libido would take over and possess him. "That sounds great, Maya! But you know I can't dance." A discrete look appeared on his face.

"Ah!" She swiped his chest. "Don't worry, I got you!" The spirit medium was teasing him with just her words.

"Okay then, as long as Athena, Trucy, and Apollo can come too, right?" Phoenix asked promptly.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Maya whipped out a small stack of invitations from her pocket. "Right here, everyone can come!"

"Alright! Hey, Daddy. Maybe you can try on your new suit at this place." Trucy suggested with eagerness.

"I sure will, Truce" he smiled at his daughter.


	20. Insatiable Hunger

"Oh! Let me go freshen up!" Athena darted to her office. Rummaging through her desk drawers to get her apartment keys. Keys finally in hand, she ran to the door like a bullet train, "I'll meet you guys there! What time does this thing start?"

Maya eyed at the invitation slip, she peered down until fancy bold letters were underneath a grand photo of the entrance of the Gatewater Hotel. "5:00 p.m."

"That's less than two hours!" Athena's eyes grew wide in anticipation, her body halfway out the office door. "I think I can get ready by then."

"We'll see you there, Athena." Phoenix nodded.

"See you guys there!" Athena smiled grandly before slamming the door.

Apollo examined Maya. He noticed how fancy her dress appeared along with his boss. He felt sort of out of place with his red suit. Phoenix's black vest and slacks practically matched with the ruffles of Maya's dress as if he was subconsciously prepared for her arrival.

"Do I look okay, Trucy?" Apollo asked the magician with a sincere look. Trucy examined Apollo up and down, fiddling around him, lifting his arms, and patting his pants on the knees. She finally stood in front of him with her arms akimbo. "Well, you want me to be honest, Polly?"

Apollo gave a worried look, a bit held back on Trucy's last words. She was pensive, tapping her chin and examined the red defense attorney. "You probably need to change the whole outfit."

"B-But I like my outfit." He pointed towards his red vest. He placed his hands in his pocket and looked down at his red suit. He leaned left and then right while contemplating on Trucy's words. "You really thinking I need to change?" His voice was low with his two hair horns rocking with his movements.

"Yes, Polly!" Trucy answered with bluntness. "If you want, I can probably help you pick an outfit."

"Y-You can?" Apollo was a bit excited, but worried. ' _What can a magician do to help me get fancy for this occasion? I mean, she practically dresses for her act, all flamboyant for her performance, not for a dinner and dance._ '

"Sure I can!" Trucy grabbed the red attorney's wrist and darted to the door. "We'll meet you there too, Daddy. Gotta help Polly out with some stuff." She jimmied the knob, opening the door, she looked at her father with endearment.

"Wait! Wait! Trucy, I wanna come too!" Pearl was waving her hand in front of the magician, like an eager student who knew the answer to a question.

"Okay, Trucy, Pearls. Just make sure you get yourselves ready also. And don't be late." He waved his finger to her in a fatherly gesture.

"Don't worry. I won't be!" She dragged the red attorney out of the door. Pearl fluttered a small wink to Phoenix and Maya before closing the door behind her.

Silence. The only ones left were Wright and Maya. Maya turned her head slowly to Phoenix's tall stature. She was eyeing him up and down, admiring his changed physique. "Mr. Wright… Since when have you been working out?"

The defense attorney looked at the spirit medium besides him, slightly blushing. "I haven't Maya…"

She punched him on the arm. "Don't lie to me, old man." She sassed. "I bet you still don't have a car. Is that why?"

"Ugh...I guess…" He was rubbing the back of his head. His face was pink with embarrassment because of his lack of wheels.

"You're hopeless, Nick." She giggled and walked towards his brand new suit. "You know, you have a very sweet daughter." She lifted the blazer at the shoulders, admiring the unblemished blue color.

"I know. I got lucky, huh?" He peered over the medium who was admiring his brand new suit, her back turned to him. His neck slightly twitched while his head jerked to one direction. Mouth slack-jawed, he slowly approached the medium, feet lightly walking against his will to the woman, barely making a sound. His arms reached forward, aiming to grab her shoulders. His fingers trembled, an inch away from contact. A hunger thrived within to restrain and feast upon her. This insatiable desire to have his way.

"You know, Nick. This would look great if you kept the black vest and the blue blazer on top of it. It looks heavenly on you." Maya interrupted the silence of the room.

Phoenix grabbed his head and shook violently, mitigating the urges away. His spikes flailed along with his plight. He inhaled deeply before exhaling to relax himself, the breeze splitting her hair.

"Eeeek! NICK! What was that?" Maya turned around, slightly shaking, the blazer covering her nose and down, displaying her worried eyes.

Phoenix recollected his thoughts before conversing with her. "What was what?" He asked weakly.

"The cold draft? You don't have the AC on, do you?" Shooting him a look of confusion.

"Ugh... no. We have central air, but the AC is off..." he answered with a low voice.

"Brrrrrr…" She wrapped the brand new blazer around herself before continuing. "That was weird. But c'mon! Grab the rest of your suit." She winked at him, still holding the blazer around her, which practically consumed her small frame. "We gotta see what you look like in it."

"O-Okay!" He grabbed the white box and rushed to the spirit medium running to his room.

"C'mon, Mr. Wright! I'm waiting!" Her sassy and seductive tone reverberated in the office hallway.

He went into his room, where his girlfriend made herself comfortable on his bed, still wrapped in his brand new blazer. "Close the door." Her hand swaying the air to urge him to do so.

Phoenix closed the door slowly before looking over his shoulder, there she was. She was eye candy to him. She looked like a slender grape, wrapped in a blue blanket. His teeth clenched together as he approached her. She grabbed the box from his hands and placed it on the bedside next to her. Her eyes met his as she saw the tall attorney, their pupils the size of dimes and just as shiny.

"Well, are you going to try it on?" Maya broke the silence. She held the blue slacks in her hands.

Phoenix unbuckled his belt and awaited for his pants to fall, but they didn't. They felt tighter, which was odd. He remembered that they were lightly lose this morning. He sneered at her before untucking his dress shirt and brought down his pants himself, left half bare, still focused on her. Maya leaned back against Wright's bed and placed her hands behind her head. She waved her finger, ushering him to continue.

Phoenix smiled. He saw what she wanted and decided to continue with her little game. His tongue was violently thrashing against the confines of his mouth, crashing against his teeth, as he unbuttoned the blue slacks and placed his legs into them. Maya bit her finger as she saw the lawyer finally placed an arm into the sleeve. The way how his muscles moved and flexed to fit into the blazer. She bit her lower lip as he wrapped the new tie around his collar then tucked it under the vest and placed the handkerchief in his breast pocket. She saw the brand new suit on her boyfriend. His jet black hair looked spikier, his demeanor in pure seduction as his lower jaw revealed his teeth. But what surprised her was his eyes; they were shadowed by his brows as his head was tilted, but they reflected desire.

Before she can even compliment his brand new look, he pounced on her, straddling her once again. His shadow blanketed her. His toothy grin gave her a shiver of excitement and fear. The intermingled emotions made her eager, but very surprised on how Phoenix was acting. Normally, she would have to initiate passion. The attorney would always hesitate by her experience and she always had to lead him on, but his actions lied to her at that moment.

He slowly descended to her bosom and sniffed. The light aroma of lavender and her flesh intruded his nostrils with bliss. He ascended to her neck. There it was. His back muscles tensed along with his arms. He lightly licked the sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue and trailed along her jawline. Maya tightly closed her eyes as she felt the wetness tickle her, arching her head back in pleasure. Little did she know, that Phoenix was reveling in her taste. Phoenix's heart was beating rapidly. That insatiable urge was back and now in full ignition. His breath was moist and he was becoming sloppy. His chest felt numb and his legs were intermingled onto Maya's. There is no escape now.

Phoenix pinned her down. Maya let out a light moan. His mind was severely clouded, lost in primal instinct. The attorney no longer existed at that moment. Phoenix's teeth were chattering lightly against his tongue. His drool was leaking, drenching Maya's throat in saliva. The sound of his stomach growl and her moan was driving him crazy. His mouth opened completely, teeth sheathed at the base of her neck. He gazed at her jugular pump precious crimson essence against her slick and wet pale neck. ' _At last. She's mine.'_

"Mr. Nick?" Phoenix shot his head up in pure shock, bringing his tongue back in his mouth. He instinctively shuffled off Maya who was slightly saddened knowing that their throes of passion had to come to a halt. He fell off the bed and landed abruptly on the floor. " _Ahhh…_ "

Pearl opened Phoenix's room door. She saw Maya disheveled on the bed and Phoenix rubbing his bottom and head, still dazed. "Oh, heehee... Sorry. But Trucy wanted to let you know that she's going to make a quick stop to the mall to get Polly some new clothes." Pearl's voice was sweet knowing she caught Nick and his special someone in the moment.

"Ugh… thanks Pearls. We'll see you at the party." Phoenix said lowly as he bent his knees and arched forward with his head down.

"OK, Mr. Nick." She peered through the shrinking crack of the door until it completely shut.

"Ew… Nick. You completely slobbed all over me. That's very romantic." Her sarcasm was massively apparent as she wiped the saliva from her neck.

"I'm sorry..." Phoenix stumbled to his feet, still trying to contemplate what just happened. "We should start going…"


	21. One More Ride On The Rodeo

"Hurry up, Pearly! We gotta go to the mall!" Trucy yelled with her hands cupped near her mouth to amplify her voice. The sun was still on the horizon, but was about to make its descend to the horizon as its rays left an orange tint in the sky. Streets were busy with people and cars, a lot of them dressing fancy. Apollo presumed they were heading towards the festivities of Gatewater.

"Okay, I'll be quick, Trucy!" Pearl yelled back while darting her way back to the office.

"Is it really necessary to go now, Trucy? I mean, I think I got some clothes back at my house." Apollo asked nervously while gesturing with his thumb towards the direction of his apartment. The blue magician looked at the red attorney with an unamusing look. He knew she wasn't going to give up easily so he just succumbed to whatever she would say next.

"No, Polly. We're going." She nudged the defeated attorney with her elbow. Apollo's shoulder slouched as they waited for the small medium to return. A few moments later, Pearl came back with her face flushed with a blush and her run.

"You okay, Pearly?" Trucy asked politely. Pearl caught her breath quickly before answering. "Yeaahhhhh. Hee hee."

"Pearl? What happened?" Trucy had a smirk on her face. A little aware of the answer she was going to receive.

"Oh just Master Maya and Mr. Nick together. It's so cute!" Pearl's cupped her face with her cheeks and rocked on her feet. "It's been awhile since they've been together. And they barely waited for us to leave."

Apollo and had a minor tinge to his face as he imagined his boss all over his girlfriend like last time when he tickled her, except more than passionate. He shook his head quirkily to remove the mental image before returning to Trucy. He was surprised to see her calm reaction. She was actually happy, her hands holding together behind her back while rocking on her heels. "Hehe, oh Daddy!"

Apollo didn't know whether to feel sick or amused as the two young girls were fangirling over their OTP.

"Maybe I might have a mommy after tonight." Trucy laughed in her gloved hands.

"Maybe Mr. Nick can act like my Daddy, too." Pearl added. They were holding each others hands, laughing and jumping in sync with one another on the sidewalk. They skipped towards the direction of the mall, leaving Apollo behind by several feet. His back arched forward, sweating as his mouth fell open at the two bumbling girls merrily picturing their future family. ' _Oh brother..._ '

They finally made it to Rodeo Drive back where Trucy got her father's new suit. The store was quite packed with last minute shoppers. The trio rushed towards the men's section and eagerly dug through the clothing. Pearl and Trucy shoved vests and different articles of clothing towards Apollo, analyzing if he looked appealing in them.

"That makes him look fat!"

"No it doesn't!"

They threw the green vest back on the rack. The girls were still looking at the clearance racks when Apollo caught a glimpse of a black vest, similar to Phoenix's. Apollo didn't want to admit it, but when he saw Maya and Phoenix with matching outfits, a bit of jealousy grew within him. The way how they stood proudly, arm in arm, posed proudly as if they just won another case after many years of separation. He yearned for something similar. A cohort just like his boss had, to stand similarly like his mentor. A chance to leave a similar legacy like Phoenix Wright.

He pulled the vest from the hanger. Removing his red vest, he placed it on a heap of clothing Pearl and Trucy managed to pile up and tried on the article of clothing. It fit him quite well. Apollo viewed his reflection in a full body mirror. The black vest complimented his form. It had a trimmed breast pocket, firm lapels that connected with the collar and gave his chest extra on the broad level. Proud of the new look and arms akimbo, he boasted his chest and smirked.

"Wow. That actually looks good on you, Apollo." Pearl was holding her head with the palm of her hands lying on the heap of clothing while kicking her feet back with interest.

" _AH!_ " He flinched back, not realizing the spirit medium was eyeing him until he turned around.

"Oh snap! Polly looking good!" Trucy mimicked the spirit medium even though she was very close to falling off the pile of clothes.

"You think so, guys?" Apollo was scratching down his horns against his scalp, a large blush the color of his pants covered his face.

"Yeah! Now we just gotta get you the pants." Trucy eagerly pointed to the pants section in the men's department before losing her grip and falling off the heap of clothing, some of the pile landing on top of her. She landed with a thud on her side. Pearl climbed off the pile while Apollo rushed to the injured magician.

"Trucy, are you okay?!" Apollo threw the garments off of her and lifted the embarrassed magician to her feet. Her top hat covered her face. "Yeah… but I think Mr. Hat broke my fall."

Trucy pulled her signature switch to pull out Mr. Hat. He flipped out under her cape, a bit more discombobulated than usual. A cash register jingle played as he unfolded and flipped upward, holding his hat. His jaw slightly off hinge. "My word, dahling. Are you alright?" The jaw slightly creaking lower by each word.

"Yeah, Mr. Hat. But I'm sorry for landing on you." Trucy tried placing back the wooden jaw onto the hinge again. "Thank you for breaking my fall."

"Anytime, dear!" Mr. Hat turned his direction to Apollo. "My word, Sir Apollo. May I say you look dashing."

Apollo wasn't sure how to react knowing he was being complimented by a wooden puppet act. "Uh thanks." He said nervously. Still holding Trucy's hat, Mr. Hat replied, "Anytime, sir."

Trucy folded Mr. Hat back under her cape and placed her hat back in its rightful spot. "That was an amazing act. You sure are full of surprises!" A mystery voice spoke behind them.

Pearl, Apollo and Trucy turned to see a woman with the white dress and hazel brown hair.

"Mrs. Lamiroir!" Trucy ran to the woman and gave her a hug. Apollo looked pensively at the woman. ' _I think I've seen her before_.'

"You're back here? Did one of the pieces not fit?" The woman asked sincerely.

"No. No. Actually they fit him wonderfully AND he _LOVED_ it! He's wearing it later tonight!" Trucy was jumping in the woman's arms. Lamiroir smiled as she saw the giddy girl jump in her grasp. "So soon? I guess he did love it."

"This is the woman who paid for Mr. Wright's suit?" Apollo asked with suspicion. His eyes squinting tightly, trying to remember where he saw this woman before.

"Yeah! She is really nice." Trucy let go of Lamiroir. "She measured Daddy's sizes just with a shirt!"

Apollo crossed his arms and raised his brows in admiration. "That's amazing! I'm impressed."

"Thank you." Her voice light with content. "And I must say, you do indeed look dashing in that vest." The woman pointed her index finger to the black article of clothing on Apollo.

"He he thanks..." Apollo's face began to hurt from the constant smiling. ' _Geez, I should've worn black earlier._ '

Lamiroir giggled lightly, covering her mouth with her soft hands. It was then that Apollo had a flashback. ' _Her face covered._ ' He remembered a woman who had her face covered and in a interstellar blue robe with stars connected. ' _It's her! Now I remember!_ '

"Now I remember!" Chords of Steel startled the three ladies in front of him and a few nearby customers. Pointing his signature courtroom finger, he made his claim. "You're that woman from that Gavinners concert, the one with that crook, Daryan Crescend!"

Apollo remembered her clearly now. Lamiroir was the woman who was guarded by Romein LeTouse, who was actually an Interpol agent who confronted Daryan on cocoon smuggling. The woman turned her view to the floor with a somber look. "Yes. It is me." Still shaken by the experience.

Apollo was pleased with himself, content on accusing the right person. The woman finally eyed the attorney, her demeanor now gleaming. "And you took care of that guy real good. You have grown much since then." Her head tilted with a grin on her face.

"I did, didn't I?" His arms crossed against the black vest boastfully.

"Now I remember! UH! I'm so slow!" Trucy remembered the woman after Apollo's claim, more embarrassment piled on top of her like the pile of clothes next to her. "That's why you bought the suit, huh?"

"That's one reason." The woman muttered the words lightly, still smiling.

The woman beckoned Apollo to come closer. Apollo hesitated at first before approaching the woman, almost tripping on his way there. Lamiroir gave a motherly gaze at the boy before putting her hands on his collar. He didn't flinch. By his surprise, he actually accepted her touch. Something about this woman comforted him. She neatly folded Apollo's collar, which he didn't realize was crumpled in the back. "There. It looks much better now."

"Thank you." Low, but thankful in his tone, still wondering what it was about this woman he couldn't put his finger on.

"Now let's go look for some slacks, young man." Lamiroir pointed over to a table filled with neatly folded slacks.

"Alright!" Apollo exercised his Chords of Steel once more.


	22. No One Touches Her

Phoenix held his girlfriend's hand firmly as they waltzed down the street of the commercial area. His spectacular suit and his luscious girlfriend's dress managed to catch several pedestrian eyes on the way to Gatewater. Phoenix had an urge to growl and approach the onlookers even if they were women completely eye-raping the beautiful spirit medium in his hand. He wanted her all to his own. He would tense up and his spikes became more of a display of intimidation with each stare that came on contact to the Master of Kurain. That was his Master! And he wanted everyone to keep their gaze away from her and if they did see her, he only tolerated a look of admiration or magnificence, not of lust.

A whistle became very apparent that made Phoenix's ear twitch.

"Oye! Mommy! You looking fine tonight!" A ghetto street perv hollered to Maya. She ignored the debasing excuse of a man and continued her walk trying to pull Phoenix from stopping. His brow began to twitch and teeth were clattering in his mouth. Another whistle broke through the ambience of the busy streets. "Aye! I'm talking to you!"

The street perv began to pace faster towards the couple. Maya walked faster and pulled onto Phoenix's hand harder. Phoenix's steps came to a halt. His head was down and his face was pale, ironically, he was brimmed with anger and jealousy. Maya was practically scraping her shoes against the pavement, tugging at her boyfriend's wrists urging him to go forward. "Nick, C'mon! Ignore him!"

Her words bounced off deaf ears. Phoenix was completely transfixed on the man's voice who was impending to greet them. Maya saw the most twisted smile form on Phoenix's face. She let go of his hands, slightly scared of the facial expression Nick was making. She never saw him make a smile like that. The toothy grin on his face was startling. She darted her view to the street perv who was about a few feet away from making contact. She frantically waved her hands in his face trying to snap Phoenix out of his weird and frozen state. His gaze was stuck on empty space and didn't blink.

The man finally made it up to the spirit medium. "Oye, mommy. Listen! You look beautiful. How about we spend this night together. Soy un caballero. (I'm a gentleman). I'll treat you good, girl!"

The man was making weak gestures with his hands, trying to coax Maya to go with him. "Uh, no, I'm spoken for..." She elbowed the tranced Phoenix trying to gain some help to break the man's conversation, "right, Nick?" He said nothing.

"You with this fool? Nah, mama. You must be kidding me! There's no way a beautiful woman like yourself could be with him." The man tried harder to get Maya to go with him willingly. Maya was slowly backing up. She pulled on Phoenix's sleeve to get his attention. "Nick!"

Phoenix still stood solid, the only change was his twisted smile. It was growing wider.

Maya was becoming aggravated. She would expect the attorney to politely ask the man to leave or at least almost approach him like the other guy who tried to catcall her several minutes back, but no. He just stood there with that stupid grin on his face lost in a dream land.

"So what you say, mama? Ready to go out with a real man?" The man kept approaching her. Her travel backwards came to a halt as she bumped onto a parked car. The slightly overweight man smelled of musk and beer from his breath. It made her gag a bit. She covered her nose and mouth trying not to release her stomach contents onto the street and prevent anymore of the putrefying smell into her poor nostrils. His shirt was sweaty and looked like it's been on him for days now. Maya tried to look back where Phoenix was and gasped at her discovery. He wasn't there anymore.

' _What the f-!_ ' Her angry thoughts were interrupted to realize that Phoenix was actually to her left, behind the man. His eyes were widened with seething rage. His pupils were the size of a pin pricks as he contorted a grimace look to the man. The man reached towards Maya's bosom. She shielded herself with her arms inward to defend herself, covered her eyes and bent down to her knees. She heard a muffled screech and glass break. A few shards fell into her hair without cutting her. She shook her head and saw the transparent glass break into small shards as they hit the ground.

She stood up, patted herself down for any remaining shards left and looked back up. She screamed and fell onto her bottom on the floor. The sight in front of her was horrific. Phoenix, or what she thought was Phoenix, was holding onto the man's throat with one hand, choking the life out of him as he pushed the man against the broken car window. His face was blue, almost purple, his tongue sticking out from the lack of air. Little stutters of what air was left in the man's lungs were trying to escape as his lungs stressed their hardest for new oxygen to come in.

Phoenix's fingers dug hard into the man's neck. A creepy and evil grin on his face. He felt the greatest satisfaction holding the helpless man in his grasps. It was euphoric and he craved more. People were watching in shock, wanting to help the poor man in the defense attorney's grip, but were scared that he would turn the tables on them. Maya couldn't take it anymore. "NICK STOP!"

His gaze turned to Maya. The sinister look turned into authentic shock as his pupils returned to normal size. He looked back at the man he was choking, any longer and he would be KO'd on the sidewalk. Phoenix flinched his hand back towards his chest and held his wrist. The man fell forward, choking hard and gasping hard for air to return to his burning lungs. Onlookers were scared, but continued their walk as soon as the endeavor ended. The man finally caught enough air and turned his view upward to see the defense attorney. The man became frantic, "Mercy! Mercy! Por favor! (Please!) Don't hurt me anymore!" The man began to crawl away, almost tripping bystanders on his way back.

Phoenix was shaking, his forehead pooled with sweat as if he just woke up from a terrible nightmare. Maya approached the startled defense attorney and tapped him on the arm. "Nick?"

The defense attorney took a while to notice and finally rotated his head at the concerned spirit medium. "M-M-Ma-ya… I...I…"

Maya looked at Nick. Her eyes were glassy. She reached in and gave Nick a hug. He looked at the trembling hand that was earlier strangling a stranger. He hesitated at first before involuntarily relaxing his other arm around her. She comforted him in her warm embrace that made Phoenix relax a bit, but he was still shaking. "It's okay, Nick… Just… don't do that again, okay? You shouldn't get that jealous to the point that you almost kill a man."

Her words were mitigating his trembling. "'Cuz then, I'll have to get either Apollo or Athena to defend you! It's not right for a boss to be defended by his own employees. It should stay the other way around!" She finally looked up and smiled at him. He finally stopped shaking, enjoying her humor even after what just happened. He finally hugged her with the other arm and wrapped them around her waist. The softness of her skin and hair finally swept away all feelings of worry from the defense attorney. He inhaled deeply to relax and exhaled.

"Uh! Nick! Lay off the winter fresh gum! You're freezing me here!"


	23. Drawn Together

Gatewater Hotel

September 5 4:45 p.m.

Phoenix and Maya waited at the entrance of the Gatewater Hotel for the others to arrive. There were many guests who had expensive taste and dressed in attire that looked like it was made from the greatest professionals across the globe. Phoenix and Maya felt sort of trumped acknowledging that the price tag on their clothes was probably but a fraction of everyone surrounding them.

Many of those surrounding them had posh attitudes that Maya mimicked to Phoenix, making him chuckle under his breath. "Is that so, Sir Wright?!" Maya waved her hand in quirky elegance while imposing a posh attitude in front of Phoenix. "Unlike you who uses that petty word, 'Objection,' I, on the other hand, use 'Au contraire' because I'm fancy and have so much money up my ass that I shit gold!"

Phoenix was patting his knees from laughter so hard that his eyes teared. "Maya stop! You're killing me! HAHAH!"

The attorney bent down and held his weight with one of his hands, still laughing at Maya's imitations. He composed himself before getting back on his feet. He wiped a tear from his eye and tried to come up with a joke of his own. He held his chin, pondering of an imitation for himself. ' _I got it!_ ' He shot a devious look before clearing his throat.

Phoenix held his chin up high and grabbed his tie, sticking out his pinky with exaggeration. "I say, Ms. Fey!" His voice cracking as he tried to imitate poshness. His hand pressed lightly against his chest. "Such words sting the renowned defense attorney of which I am! But if you were to shit gold, l on the other hand, am able to bestow golden showers!"

"Ew! Nick!" Maya laughed at Phoenix's imitation, partly from how bad he gestured his arms, the other for the sexual innuendo. The two giggled up a storm that lightly caught the attention of those around them. They stopped, realizing on how loud they were getting.

Phoenix looked at his phone, still wrestling on how to view the time with his new gadget. "4:55 Maya. Where are they?" Phoenix began to worry. If the others didn't show up soon they were going to be left outside the hotel.

A limo pulled up at the bottom of the stair to Gatewater, honking at the other cars to usher them away. The driver of the limo came out, his face partly covered by the black cap over his head with his hair partly pointing out of the back, but his black goatee was clearly visible. He opened the door before bowing and gesturing his free hand towards the hotel. A black heel exited the open limo door with an elegant and sumptuous violet dress. The limo driver reached over and grabbed the strong, but elegant hand. The figure came out of the car. Phoenix's heart fell to his gallbladder. ' _It's Her!_ '

The woman in the violet dress had black gloves that reached her elbows as her dress was graffitied with elegant black designs that traveled along the trims of her straps and edges that shined brightly against the lights. A purple masquerade mask that matched perfectly with the designs of her dress covered her eyes as the sequins and feathers on it glistened. She placed her hand on her hip and stepped aside. After her was a man with a broad and sturdy physique. He had a black suit that barely reflected light, white gloves with a feathered black and white masquerade mask accompanied with a pointed tip near the nose that complimented his suit and slick tie. He lifted his hand carefully to the woman as she placed her arms around his. He wrapped his arm around hers and placed a hand over her gloved hand. The black and white intermingled gracefully together. Their pace was as if they rehearsed for a week on it. Everyone scattered away from their presence to allow the two to climb the stairs uninterrupted and unbound. Phoenix began to worry. ' _Why is she here?! If Athena finds out she's here she'll-!_ '

"Hey Nick!" Maya was pulling the arm that was holding hers. "That's the woman who invited me here!"

Phoenix's heart sank even further along with his stomach. "S-she i-invited you h-here?!" He broke his focus to look at Maya.

"Yep, she came about a week ago to Kurain on a business trip." Maya said gleefully.

Phoenix had a hard time holding up his weight now. His vision was slightly fading. Maya was trying to catch Phoenix before his tall stature collapsed on top of her. "Nick, what's wrong?"

His words were tumbling out of his mouth awkwardly. "Th-That w-woman w-was."

Maya gave an angry look. "Out with it, man!"

Wright finally collected himself after a minute. He cleared his throat, which became dry after seeing the woman. His voice was slightly raspy, "That woman was my recent client."

Maya shot a concerned look at him. "Really?!" Maya changed her focus to the elegant woman walking in arm with the man in the pointy masquerade mask. "I can tell you did a good job because she is as free as a bird!"

Phoenix shuddered. "What was she charged for?" Maya continued her questionnaire.

"Uhh… assault." Phoenix muttered the words between his lips, not breaking his focus on the woman.

"Really?" Maya looked back at the woman who seemed to be facing their direction. "She doesn't seem like the person to do that, Nick. I bet it was an easy win for you, wasn't it?"

Phoenix's arms went numb as her gaze was targeted at Phoenix. He remembered what happened during that trial, well at least the way Apollo and Athena described it. "Y-yeah. It was pretty easy."

"You gotta tell me the details later, Nick!" Maya admired the woman who was walking up the stairs. The woman's focus was back to the hotel. "You want know something, Nick?"

Phoenix's demeanor changed, his worry was slightly subsided by her question. "What?"

Maya finally gazed up at Phoenix, a bit emotional in her eyes. "If it wasn't for her…I wouldn't be here. Next to you. To be with you..."

Phoenix stood there frozen, slack-jawed by the medium's words. His insides were empty and probably dropped out of his body by now. "What do you mean?" Phoenix was hesitant on the answer his girlfriend was going to give him.

"I mean… she came to the village a week ago. She said something about training with the Ultra Course at Hazakura. I was surprised knowing that someone who wasn't a local came by to try it. She greeted me kindly and I showed her the instructions on how to do the course. After I opened the Psyche Locks of the temple cavern I was impressed on how she actually completed it pretty fast and was unphased at all by the cold weather inside."

Phoenix felt a sudden chill as she continued. "Then later on, she greeted me privately after I had a meeting with the village elders. She proposed an offer to me that I just couldn't refuse! She said that I would be able to see you again!" Phoenix's heart began to climb back into place. The spirit medium master kept rambling. "I couldn't say no! And the offering I had to give her was well worth the price!"

Phoenix interrupted her, "What was the deal?"

"The deal was that I had to offer some of my blood to her. She said something about testing it for future medicine and that my spiritual energy is key to unlocking a piece to her giant puzzle. I don't know! She was using all this fancy lingo wording and I lost her halfway!" Her arms flailed as she completed the last sentence.

"After I offered it, she spoke to the elders. I don't know what she said, but it must of been damn well impressive because those old hags are more stubborn than restless mules squared times infinity!"

Phoenix was quite impressed, but not really surprised because he experienced first hand on what this mystery woman could do.

"Then the guy next to _her-..._ " Phoenix quickly glanced at the darkman who walked inside the hotel before exchanging his look back at Maya. He felt something sinister for an odd reason. "came to me and he is a sweet heart! He is really nice! And very cunning." She sassed the last word.

"He talked to me about a great gift that he promised to 'reimburse' me for my kind offer. I'm not sure what it was, because I fell asleep for some reason afterwards." Phoenix's face became concerned at that moment. He felt like he got hit with major Deja vu. "But when I woke up, I had a huge wad of cash along with these invitations! She told me to use the money to get here and invite as many people as I want, and if I needed, come back to her for more! And here I am! Next to the great and renowned defense attorney called, Phoenix Wright." She gazed upon him with desire.

Phoenix blushed and held her tightly against his chest. ' _So she brought Maya to me? Why am I so worried? I should be actually thanking her! Oh, I promise to thank her grandly later! I swear I will!_ '

Phoenix was giddy and excited now aware that his recent client not only paid him grandly, but brought Maya to him, allowing him to feel her and love her once more. It felt like a dream. The shadow of doubt left him, except with that one detail. ' _Why her blood?_ '

"Mr. Wright! Hey!"

"Daddy!"

"Mr. Nick! _Oh-!_ Hee Hee!

Phoenix and Maya broke their grasps to see the three familiar figures running up the stairs to them. Pearl was dressed in a pink simple dress. Trucy was dressed in a cyan blue dress that had ruffled straps and ruffles above her midriff. She had a light blush with mascara. So did Pearl. It was obvious that Trucy did their makeup. Apollo was dressed in a dashing black vest with white slacks, black shoes, and a black bow tie.

"You guys look awesome!" Maya interjected at the three beautifully dressed persons.

"Thanks Mystic Maya." Pearl blushed, her hands cupping her face again. "And so do you with your special someone!"

"I know!" Maya leaned back to Phoenix and kissed him on the lips. Pearl and Trucy laughed together, their fingers intermingled and jumping. Maya pulled back, but Phoenix wished she didn't. He didn't care if it broke the PDA rule. He was happy to have his heart back where it belonged.

"Where's Athena?" Apollo asked abruptly.

"I don't know…" Phoenix answered lowly while shrugging his shoulders.

They all gave a worried look to each other. It was about a minute passed five and Athena was still nowhere to be seen.

"HERE I AM!"

Everyone looked towards a pillar near the Gatewater entrance. Apollo's jaw dropped. Athena was dressed in a ravishing black dress that had a large white ribbon in the middle and white trims across the edges of her dress. She had white gloves with the ends having a white trim. Trucy was also looking at Athena's dazzling dress, but lifted her hand to Apollo's mouth and lifted his jaw back in place. He closed his mouth, but he noticed how perfect she matched with his outfit too. ' _I guess I found my cohort for tonight._ ' He had a toothy smile plastered on his face.

A man who dressed in what was the ideal butler getup stepped out of the double door frame. He cleared his throat before announcing, "Last call! Anyone who does not come inside now, will not partake in tonight's festivities!"

Maya slapped the stack of invitations against Phoenix's chest. "Lets go, Mr. Wright." She winked.

"Yes!" He kissed her before heading inside. "Let's go!"


	24. The Festivities of Gatewater

The Gatewater Hotel had recent renovations within it to make a grand entrance and mess hall. Along the large corridor heading to the ballroom were beautiful paintings of ancient architects and natural backgrounds of mountains and seasons. The guests crowded into the grand entrance as four suited men stamped the tickets the guests handed to them. Trucy, Athena, Apollo, Phoenix, Pearl, and Maya got their tickets stamped as the men bowed their heads, "good evening."

There stood the chauffeur of the limo that drove in on a platform. Next to him was a white podium that was placed there just for the occasion. The ace attorney gang were against the wall in the crammed and noisy room near a corridor that was blocked by red tassels.

"This place is packed!" Athena shouted, trying to get the others' attention.

"It sure is…" Apollo lightly worked Chords of Steel to make himself audible as well.

The chauffeur tapped the mic on the podium with his white glove. His black hat still covered his eyes along with a white masquerade mask on his face that painted down his sideburns and almost traced to his goatee. The sudden abrupt muffled noises from the overhead speakers got everyone's attention as they focused on the lone man on the stand.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight you were brought here today by the headMistress." His voice was slurred as if he was purposely trying to cover his actual voice. Phoenix couldn't help, but somehow feel like he knew the man talking on the microphone. "Your contribution of being present here today is enough to please the Hostess. Please, enjoy your night, food is all you can eat and the bar is available until the end of the party."

The man pointed to the direction of the mess hall. Maya's eyes were the size of saucers when she heard 'all you can eat.' She was jumping, bumping onto Phoenix while her hand was still wrapped around his arm.

"Thank you. And now a word from the headMistress." He pointed his hand towards the tasseled corridor where the attorneys, magician, and spirit mediums near occupied. Everyone applauded, turning their heads to the direction of the corridor. The loud clatter was rattling the room. Athena was the only one who wasn't clapping. ' _The headmistress?_ '

Apollo noted how Athena was not clasping her hands together. Apollo was then getting some sort of idea who this 'Hostess' was. He turned his direction towards Phoenix, who had just finished clapping with his head looking at the hallway. "Mr. Wright?"

"Huh?" Phoenix looked to the black vested attorney, serious expression on his face. "Yes, Apollo?"

"Who is the hostess?" Apollo awaited for an answer.

Phoenix gave Apollo and awkward pokerface. He wasn't sure how both attorneys would react if he revealed the truth. "Uhhh… well…" Phoenix started nervously while scratching the back of his head. His worried look was giving him up really badly. "You know that woman who I defended a while back...?"

Athena's head twisted so quickly, that if any faster she would have snapped her own neck. Apollo flinched back, his arms hovering in front of him. "What?!" The young attorneys shouted in unison.

"I didn't know until five minutes ago! I swear." Phoenix was trying to defend himself from the angered and worried attorneys.

"Boss! You said that woman would be out of our hair for good!" Athena said, deception in her tone. She rubbed her arm with her head bobbed down.

"I'm sorry, but… I have to thank her." Phoenix retorted.

"For what, Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked still concerned but trying to keep himself collected.

"She brought Maya back to me." Phoenix peered to his dazzling girlfriend in his arms. She looked so cute to him with those dark eyes staring into his. He turned to Maya and held her by her shoulders, lightly brushing against her skin. "And that is the greatest gift I can ask for. And I didn't ask her. She gave her to me willingly."

His grip tightened slightly on Maya, containing the emotions pent up inside. His eyes closed with a sincere expression. Apollo and Athena gave guilty stares to their boss. Athena felt the sadness and joy singing a melody in his heart. Her expression changed to sympathy, feeling guilty for shunning the woman who brought her boss someone he yearned to see for the longest. "And if you don't want to be here. It's okay. You can go. But I want to greet her personally, and thank her for bringing me the most precious person in the world, who is in my arms right now."

Phoenix opened his eyes to see Maya's eyes pouring tears from the endearing and loved filled compliments she just heard. For the first in a long time, he felt like the courageous and bumbling fool who fell off a bridge, almost killing himself just to save her. He loved his employees, his daughter and Pearl, but Maya was special. That was his special someone. It took years for him to realize. The small, but infrequent visits during his disbarring wasn't enough for him. Those damn master duties always kept her away while he tried to clear his name from the forged evidence all those years. But not anymore. She was there. He wanted her to stay. By his side, just like old times.

A genuine and hearty smile was etched on his face. The spirit medium in his hands was back and it be damn hell if he were to let her go again. ' _Never again._ '

Athena's eyes were close to balling as she heard her boss's heart somersaulting in his chest as Maya's was doing a complete 360s. She held her fists tightly against her chest, trying her hardest to hold back tears. ' _I've been so selfish!_ '

Apollo patted her shoulder, letting her know everything was going to be alright. He closed his eyes and looked down in thought. His eyes met with his boss one more time as he looked at the admiring older defense attorney, "I'm staying."

Athena fixed herself quickly and gave her signature peace sign as small droplets lashed out her eyes from her jolt forward, "Me too!"

Pearl and Trucy giggled together and rushed to the blue defense attorney and purple spirit medium, holding onto them tightly, finally successful and reassured that their OTP was official. Phoenix shot his arm around Pearl while Maya wrapped hers around Trucy. All laughing and giddy together.

"That's awesome…" Apollo had his arms crossed as he saw the sweet scene in front of him. Light hearted knowing that there was at least one family who could experience something he didn't.

"It sure is, Apollo." Athena wrapped her arm around Apollo's shoulder, leaning on him. He felt a sudden heat on his face as her warmth touched his shoulder. Before he could say anything, there was a loud cheer from the audience while a couple stepped out of the corridor frame.

They all changed their direction to the familiar dark figure and violet woman walking. Their elegance baffled the onlookers. The couple stopped in front of the blue suited attorney and spirit medium. The violet eyed woman lightly removed her mask, showing a figment of her visage before winking at Maya. Maya winked back while sticking a thumb at Phoenix and nodding before wrapping her arm around his. Phoenix blushed lightly as the woman saw the reunited couple in embrace. He nodded thankfully at the violet dress woman. The woman placed her mask back comfortably on her face before placing her gloved hand over her mouth in a small giggle before continuing to walk.

The couple finally made it to the podium, the darkman held her hand in utmost care and led her to the stand. He stood boastfully with his hands behind his back as the chauffeur did the same opposite of him. The two men with Regina in the middle behind the podium. She lightly tapped the microphone before speaking. Everyone fell silent.

"Thank you everyone for being here tonight." Her voice contained grace. "All of you here today have helped me greatly in my conquest of discovery and exploration. And this night is dedicated to all of you." Her hand slowly waved towards the audience especially towards the Wright Anything Agency clan. Everyone applauded swiftly before she continued. "Tonight there will be a feast!" Her emphasis on the word was awry. "Along with a dance. The most superior dancing couple for tonight… will receive quite a reward." She stopped, a minor silence occupied the room. "Enjoy your night, like it was your last!" Her hands braced upward in a flamboyant wave.

Everyone made a quick applaud before making their way to the ballroom. The four men lined up at the blocked tassel path before removing the chain to allow the company to enter. The Agency group were lucky to be right next the hallway, allowing them to be the first to enter the ballroom. It had fabulous navy blue curtains along the giant floor to ceiling windows along with a grey carpet that surrounded the perimeter of the wooden dancefloor. The table cloths matched with the curtains with a white decorative cloth draped over the navy blue cover. The leveled stairs led down to the empty tables, all set up with beautiful table decorations with white roses and tulips as the pièce de résistance. Pearl and Trucy quickly ran to a table near the dance floor about several feet away from the table where butlers and waiters were holding the lids of the scrumptious hot food underneath.

The guests ventured to their tables as the Agency gang reached the tables the two excited girls chose for them. Phoenix sat next to Maya, Trucy near Pearl and Athena near Apollo. Athena was tapping her hands with excitement as she was eager for the fancy feast. However, Maya was more than ready to stage dive on the trays with food they could already smell. The umami scent was infiltrating their nostrils, especially Phoenix's.

A butler, bowed before the table in greeting. "Is there any beverages your taste buds desire, hmm? We have a wide variety of fresh wine, crisp champagne, and soft drinks." His voice was very eloquent and proper.

"I would like… hmmm…" Maya, the eager beaver as she was, pondered on her choice. "Your finest red wine!" Phoenix looked at her in minor shock. "Maya? You don't drink?!"

"Uh! Nick! I'm not a baby anymore! Regina let me have a taste of this fine red wine one time and it was so soft on the lips that I couldn't let it go!" Maya gave Nick a 'why-the-hell-not?' expression.

Phoenix was astonished on how the medium changed from a soda lover to a picky wine drinker. He breathed a laugh before looking back at the butler. "I'll have what she's having too, then."

"Ah! I have just the drink for you. The Mistress has brought her fair share of that wine with her as we speak. I will deliver it personally." His hands clasped together.

"YES!" Maya raised her hands to the heavens before leaning on Phoenix.

The butler unclasped his hands before gazing at the other occupants of the table. "Is there any other requests I may be of service to?"

"I want a cola!" Pearl waved her hands to make sure she was noticed behind the grand center piece on the table. "Same here!" Trucy squirmed to see the butler's face.

"I'll have a lemonade," Athena leaned against the table.

"Shirley Temple, please." Apollo answered.

"Apollo! You drink!?" Trucy gasped at the attorney.

"No! No! I don't! It's like a soda! Only cherry flavored!" Apollo was flailing his arms around trying to justify himself from the angered magician.

"Hmmm. Okay. I don't want Polly drinking. It messes with your head and you won't be at your best in court!" Trucy fingered the direction where Apollo was sitting.

"I know Apollo wouldn't drink." Athena giggled.

Apollo was slightly relieved knowing that someone was on his side for once.

"Delectable choices! I will be with you shortly." The butler bowed before leaving to his duty.

A voice was heard from the the speakers near a small desk with a with a DJ mixer was set up across the top. "Dinner is served! Tables on the left hand side, please rise first. Also, dessert will be served later on after the dance." The person on the mic sassed the last word while looking at the captivating audience.

Phoenix leaned on his elbow against the table, his chin resting on his palms and eyes, half-closed, gazing at her the whole time as she spoke about her training, her duties and how Kurain had become light spirited about the outside world. Phoenix was so delighted to hear such news, he can finally show his face to the village that shunned him for losing his badge, with the knowledge of him regaining that shiny button that resembles his profession.

She finally had time over her Masterful duties to see him regularly because of his recent client. Maya explained that Regina probably bribed the dusty elders with money because their political system is quite lucrative. A knot at his chest that would slowly dissipate every time he saw her. She was so grown, so mature, (in physique that is), and if possible more beautiful in his eyes as a person. It was like his bucket list was half complete.

After the dinner was served, a conversation was happening in the background of the ballroom.

"It's been progressing not as fast as we would like, Madam." The darkman in the masquerade mask whispered to Regina.

"Why is that, doctor?" Regina asked, slightly impatient.

"The cultivated cells we gained are underdeveloped." His voice was slightly hesitant. "The growth and reconstruction are still thriving just not optimally."

"So… we have to change tactics then. I cannot risk any more obstacles to my success. We will continue with the next phase."

The darkman smirked and stood up in his chair. "When?"

"She should be developed by now. I would have her go after the one over there next to the girl in blue."

"The one with the silly hair sticking up?"

"Yessss… I need a variety of vessels before I can begin."

"Hmmm… it would be quite interesting to see what he would develop to be along with his mentor." The darkman laughed lightly.

"I won't lie, he was difficult to wrangle at first, but he is quite submissive."

"And what about tonight? They have to feed later…"

"I can handle that. You deal with the research. I need as much essence extracted as possible."

"As you wish, Madam."

"Tell the DJ over there to initiate the music. I want to see if he's still obedient."

"It shall be done, Madam."

The darkman snapped his fingers to the man in the white outfit near the table surrounded by speakers. The man at the table gave a thumbs up before dimming the lights and playing the music.

"Now, it's a party!"


	25. Stereo Love

AN: Song belongs to respected owners.

* * *

"Soooo…?," Maya stretched the word. "Nick, wanna dance?!"

Phoenix almost choked on his dinner, slammed his chest with his fist and swallowed. Minor sweat formed about his brow, baffled by the question.

"Ugh!" Phoenix smiled sheepishly while his hands were shaking with knife and fork in hand.

"Nick!" Maya slapped her hands against his back to make sure he let it all out. "You okay?"

He grunted before swallowing the piece of meat that lodged in his throat. "Y-Yeah…"

"Gosh, Nick! There's something called chewing." Maya sassed as she returned to her question. "So you wanna dance?"

Phoenix really didn't want to dance. He didn't even know the Tango. His suit felt tighter and his throat became dry when she leaned forward. "Maya, I can't dance…" he muttered nervously.

"C'mon, Nick! I told you I got you!" Maya insisted.

"Maya, please. I know you probably got this thing down, but I can't dance." Phoenix was nervous. Maya stared at the dancefloor, piling up with people. She was surprised to see how loose and formless the posh and non-posh danced on the floor.

Athena looked back at Nick. His head was looking down at his plate. She couldn't help feel sorry for the man. She came up with a really devious but wonderful idea to get the mood going. "C'mon, Apollo!"

"Wait! WHAT?!" Apollo flinched on his seat, almost tumbling over. Before he actually fell over, Athena grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the dancefloor. "Wait! Ahhhh!" The two attorneys disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

Maya puffed her cheeks and grabbed Phoenix's hand. "C'mon Nick! Let's dance! They just went out there! We should too!"

"Maya please! I really can't, it's _just-_ " Phoenix dropped his fork and knife on his plate and leaned back on his chair.

Regina was fiddling with her fingers as she gazed at the attorney from across the room.

The defense attorney shot up from his chair while slamming his hands courtroom style on the table. His expression was blank. He grabbed Maya's hand and escorted her to the dancefloor to a spot that was available just for them. She was excited, but dumbfounded to see Phoenix actually agree with her for once especially when it comes to dancing!

Regina laughed as she put her hands down back on her table.

Phoenix shook his head and finally realized where he was at. His arms were around Maya's waist as her face was pressed against his chest as they swayed slowly with the music. A cold sweat lightly tickled his back. "M-Maya?"

The DJ switched to another that was slow, but upbeat. Stereo Love by Edward Maya & Mia Martina started echoing through the room.

"Yes, Nick…" Her voice was slightly muffled but serene. The way how she was neatly against him and her warm comfort.

 _ **When you gonna stop breaking my heart?**_

 _ **I don't wanna be another one,**_

 _ **Paying for the things I never done.**_

 _ **Don't let go, don't let go to my love.**_

It was then he started to remember all the memories of them together. The way she would cheer him up. How she would drag him to the nearest burger place after a winning case. Sadly, he never noticed how he felt about her before it was too late. But then, it also brought up terrible memories. When they first met, the fate of his mentor and she was blamed for it. The Matt Engarde case, but the most nerve wrecking; at Hazakura temple.

 _ **Can I get to your soul?**_

 _ **Can you get to my thoughts?**_

 _ **Can you promise we won't let go?**_

 _ **All the things that I need.**_

 _ **All the things that you need.**_

 _ **You can make it feel so real.**_

Maya basked in his embrace. The feeling of his firm body against her. The silkiness of his suit and his masculine aroma. ' _I can get used to this!'_

 _ **'Cause you can't deny,**_

 _ **You've blown my mind.**_

 _ **When I touch your body,**_

 _ **I feel I'm losing control.**_

 _ **'Cause you can't deny,**_

 _ **You've blown my mind.**_

 _ **When I see you baby,**_

 _ **I just don't wanna let go.**_

She smelled sweet and her attire was just as beautiful. Her dress was soft against his hand, but her ' _hair! Oh my God! Her hair!',_ he thought. Soft and tender like her body that he held. Their eyes finally met. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her pupils glittered as light faintly reflected off them. ' _She's gorgeous._ '

 _ **I can fix all those lies.**_

 _ **Oh, babe, oh babe, I run, but I'm running to you.**_

 _ **You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside.**_

 _ **My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you.**_

He fought hard for her. Almost sending an innocent person to jail for her, risking his profession and life just for her. He knew he would go through painstaking odds just to keep her safe and happy.

 _ **Oh baby, I'll try to make things right.**_

 _ **I need you more than air when I'm not with you.**_

 _ **Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time.**_

 _ **My only dream, is about you and I.**_

They swayed lightly with the song. Apollo and Athena were in the same pose as they were. "See! That was the push they needed!" Athena looked back at her dancing partner. He wasn't looking at her. He was sweating with his face almost emitting heat from the blush on his face. Athena shook her head as she continued her slow waltz with the blushing attorney.

Clapping, whistles, and shouts were heard after the song ended. Maya was still shaking from the pure euphoria that ransacked her body. Apollo and Athena returned to the table as well as Phoenix and Maya. Trucy and Pearl were still looking at the defense attorney and spirit medium with amusement, hoping they would continue dancing. "That was so romantic."

Maya sat comfortably near Phoenix who was still a little shaken on how he got on the dancefloor in the first place. "I guess no dessert, huh?"

Phoenix broke from his trance and looked at Maya. "There's definitely going to be dessert!" Pearl roused. "With extra whip cream!" Phoenix nodded in agreement. Seeing how his partner has not changed a bit.

"As long as Mr. Wright doesn't make any…" Apollo interrupted.

Athena and Trucy nudged him hard with their elbows with angry looks.

"WHAT?! I'M SORRY!" Apollo yelled.

The group enjoyed the night with dessert and laughs until it was time to go home.


	26. See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil

The ballroom was gradually becoming more empty as the time passed by. The music was still playing, but no one was on the dance floor. Some people were slumped over in a drunken state on the tables or on a chair. You would expect the etiquette of the supposable higher class to be more precise as they claimed.

Maya was digging into her third chocolate cake as the other attorneys lurched back on their chairs from the feast they just had. Apollo was fiddling with a toothpick in his mouth before throwing it on his empty plate and placing his hands behind his head. A familiar figure walked up to the group who were suffering the beginnings of the 'idous.'

"Was tonight's festivities enjoyable?" Regina's voice was hearty as she gazed on the occupants of the table.

"MMMHMMM!" Maya muffled with her mouth still full of cake.

Phoenix adjusted himself before admiring the beautifully dressed woman. Slightly puzzled how her presence has changed from frightening to endearing. Athena was thinking the same thing. 'I don't feel that void anymore.'

Phoenix shot out of his chair, the food in his stomach jiggled from the quick movements. He walked to the woman and stuck a hand out for a shake. Regina looked at his hand with confusion before placing his hand with his, slightly shaking it. "Listen, I heard what you did and… I have to say thank you… Truly, deeply… from the bottom of my heart. You allowed me to see Maya again and that is an act of true kindness that I haven't seen from anyone in a long time. Thank you. Is there anyway I can repay you?" Wright's voice was emotional, but still professional.

Regina closed her eyes and let go of Wright's hand, tucking it back under her other arm. She opened her eyes again, "Mr. Wright, you have already assisted me with legal troubles and that is enough repayment as it is. On my trip to Hazakura, I was delighted to meet the Master of the Kurain spirit channeling technique."

Her voice picked up with intrigue. "She explained to me about an 'ace' attorney who only lost one case officially in order to save her." She placed her hand over her chest. "I, for one, was most intrigued how such a person existed, a person who legitimately beat the lies out of suspecting witnesses!" She turned and walked forward, slowly pacing. Phoenix was lightly blushing now. "I thought to myself, 'I must meet this person, a person with raw talent, a person with these…" She licked her lips. "delectable traits and skills!'"

Phoenix was rubbing his head sheepishly, taking on the compliments full blast. He was ruffling his hair on the back of his head roughly. She paced back to Phoenix, her arms still folded, an inch away from contacting his chest. "And that would be you... Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix let out a low whimper from his gritted smile. "I'm not that special." He mumbled humbly. Regina smiled, admiring how he didn't boast about himself, at least not publicly. "You should give yourself credit," she announced. "And the… other attorneys of your office share similar vibrance such as yourself?"

Phoenix changed exchanged his focus on the two attorneys sitting on the table. "Y-yeah. Apollo and Athena are very talented!"

"Oh?" Regina gazed at the other two lawyers. They stood up and walked to the senior ace attorney. Apollo had his arms folded and Athena stood akimbo, side by side. The amazing trio. "Such a wondrous sight to see!" Regina exclaimed. "All proud and together!"

Apollo rubbed his two horns down as Athena rubbed her shoulder, both sheepish just like their boss.

"What are your talents? Besides revealing the truth?" Regina asked with great interest.

Apollo gripped his bracelet tenderly before speaking. "My bracelet allows me to tell if someone is lying by the way their behaviors change through testimonies or even in a regular conversation. Then I am able to see where that habit lies so I can get a lead on their lie from there."

Regina lightly arched backward, looking at Apollo's bracelet. "Such an amazing feat! The ability to perceive when someone is lying? Thus your eyes are the source of your power besides the bracelet."

"Yeah!" Apollo boasted proudly with a toothy grin tattooed on his face.

"And you, young lady? What is your ability?" Regina was now focused on Athena.

"I can hear people's hearts." She started slowly. "I know how they feel by the tone of their voice and the way they speak. And I have Widget!" Athena raised her gadget around her neck with her hand. "This little guy helps me see the emotions in someone's testimony."

Regina tilted back her head in astonishment. "You can hear the emotions in someone's heart?!"

"Yep!" Athena flashed a peace sign in front of the woman.

Regina's eyes widened. Her interest spread from the senior attorney to the two younger attorneys by his side. 'Interesting...'

"That power! It would appear that your strength comes from your acute hearing then? I have to say Ms. Athena, that is one ability others would be jealous for. However, such hearing probably comes with… side effects, does it not?"

Athena nodded. "Yeah, I can't be around too many people. The discord is overwhelming."

Regina gave a look of concern, "Is that so? I hope the party wasn't too much for you."

"Not at all! I'm getting used to it now!" Athena interjected pridefully.

The woman finally refocused on Phoenix and gave him a friendly pout. "Well, Mr. Wright. With talented young attorneys like these by your side, no wonder your reputation remains untouched by prosecutors."

"Y-Yeah! I am proud of them" Phoenix's face was beginning to hurt from smiling so much. He raised his shoulders over the two attorneys by his side.

"They both carry a sort of object with them that amplifies their… unique ability. Do you have one, Mr. Wright?" She asked gracefully.

"Oh! Yes I do!" Phoenix released his employees and dug into his pocket. He took out the jade jewel that looked like the number nine. "This!" He pointed with pride. "This is a Magatama. Given to me by Maya." He winked to Maya, who was now almost done with her plate sized cake. "It helps me uncover the truth. If someone is hiding a lie in their hearts, I am able to see it in the form of Psyche Locks."

"Psyche Locks?" Regina raised a brow. "Are talking about the red chained locks that hold the Hazakura temple doors?"

"Yeah, they're similar except only I could see them when the Magatama reacts." Phoenix held the glossy comma in his hand with pride.

Regina let out a small breath of astonishment. "I almost feel like my privacy is violated!" She joked.

"Hehe…" Apollo let out a shallow laugh.

"No wonder why you three stand undefeated. I for one, am entirely impressed! I know where to head to now if I were get into trouble again!"

"Gracias, ma'am!" Athena guffawed.

Regina turned her head towards the blue dressed magician. "Who are you, young lady?"

"My name is Trucy!" The magician ran to the purple dressed woman, jumping up and down. "Thank you so much for bringing Maya to my Daddy!"

"Daddy?" Regina stared at Phoenix with a smug grin. "Mr. Wright? You have a daughter?"

Phoenix smiled at the jumping magician before returning to the woman. "Yeah, she belonged to a client of mine, but things became complicated… so I took her under my wing."

She gave an admiring look to Wright. "You adopted? Not only talented but with a giant heart! You cease to amaze me, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix looked down with a stupid smile, his shoulders were tensed as he placed the Magatama back in his pocket. "Thanks…"

"Yeah! Yeah! Thank you, Ms. Regina." Pearl was found next to the blue magician holding hands with her.

"You're welcome, Pearl. I was happy to see you along with Maya at Hazakura." She patted Pearl's head before returning her look at the whole squad. A large smile formed on her face. She lightly nodded her head with the greatest discovery of her travels. 'I found it!'

"Thank you so much for inviting us again, Regina." Phoenix stuck his hand out to shake.

"You're welcome. It was an honor to meet you all." She shook his hand once more before waving her free hand, beholding the whole Agency in front of her. "But I must announce the winner for tonight's dance."

Maya shot off her chair and ran to Phoenix, lightly bumping into Apollo. Athena grabbed Apollo's arm tightly, his face once again tinged with heat. Regina held her gloved finger high, pointing to the ceiling. Maya was jumping, rocking Phoenix back and forth. He tried to keep his balance. Athena was tightening her grip on Apollo's arm that it started to feel numb. "Ow!"

Her finger was coming down slowly, tantalizing the two couples. It was heading to Phoenix and Maya. Maya had a wide smile on her face, expecting to be tonight's winner. Regina smirked deviously and switched her direction to Apollo and Athena. "You two."

Athena yelped as she jumped on top of Apollo that they fell to the ground, Apollo receiving all the blunt force of the floor and his cohort. Maya puffed her cheeks angrily and smacked Nick's arm. "Gah! What I do?"

Maya shot him an angry look. "Yeah, exactly! What did you do? I did the whole job!"

Phoenix sighed as the other two attorneys got back on their feet. "Whoopee! We won Apollo!"

Apollo was wiping down his fancy outfit before answering her shyly, "I guess we did, huh?"

She pointed to the direction near the DJ table. Two large boxes, one wide another narrow, occupied the table. The attorneys ran to the boxes before them. Athena lifted the top off the wide one and she grabbed her face in shock. It was an elegant custom made glass peacock that had colored feathers that flexed with refinement. Apollo opened his to show two katana swords crossed together. The metal shined brightly in its genuine japanese steel. He flinched at first, reminding him of Prosecutor Blackquill, but he lifted one in his hands and admired the handle with a golden trim and dragon flashing its teeth on the ends.

"These are so cool!"

Regina laughed. "I knew you'd like them. Treasure them as they are authentic, both pieces."

Apollo wanted to handle the sword, but he was afraid he might cut something he might need. He placed them back in the box and Athena placed the lid back on hers.

"Thank you so much!"

Raising her hand to halt them, "No need. It is a thank you for your welcome."

Maya was revelling in jealousy of the attorneys' gifts, she kept punching Phoenix in the back. "Ow, Maya! Stop!"

"It has been a wonderful night. I have to tend to the drunken party guest and get them home safely…" Her smile was devious, but not too revealing.

"Thank you again, Regina, for everything!" Phoenix stated. She nodded in approval. Phoenix was holding his girlfriend in his hands before walking out the double frame door, with the Agency clan behind him.

When the coast was clear, she snapped her fingers. The chauffeur and masquerade man approached behind her. She crossed her arms. "I want them!"

"All of them, Madam?" The masked man asked.

"No. I want the attorneys! They would be the greatest assets to my research!"

The masked man chuckled in his hands. "I suppose I will go after the girl…"

'Yes," Regina reassured before turning her head to the chauffeur. "I will need the other woman, while I go after the boy, personally…" Her toothy grin plastered on her face.

The two men bowed before darting towards the few remaining unconscious guests and dragged their bodies to the backroom.

"The night is still young."


	27. Untamed

Note: I removed/replaced certain sections from here due to FF MA restriction. So this is a boring clean version. AO3 has the original version. I have the same name there.

The night wind was crisp and refreshing. The cool weather was starting to become lower than normal by the oncoming season. The streets were vacant. People were in fear of the recent attacks and didn't risk going out to become a sloppy mess like the victims. The Ace attorney group stood outside the Gatewater Hotel discussing on where they planned on heading.

"I'm going to go home. It's late and you can't work your best when you're running on fumes!" Athena declared at the group. "What about you, Apollo?"

"I'm heading home too. Gotta get a head start, it's a while from here." Apollo answered.

"You could call a taxi if you want." Phoenix suggested as he took out his phone.

"I should, right? A lot of crazy things have been happening around here." Apollo shrugged.

"Yeah… I know what you mean." Phoenix remarked. "I'll do it." He dialed a local taxi service. The phone hummed for a while until a woman picked up. Phoenix ordered the taxi, but it would take a while before it would actually arrive.

"About 40 minutes," Phoenix gestured with his phone before placing it back in his pocket.

"Ugh… that's a long time…" Athena muttered. "Wait. How are we all going to fit in the cab?" Athena asked worriedly.

"Oh no! You're right!" Phoenix quickly redialed, but the answering machine only answered. He called several times again, and still no answer. "Uhh… they're not picking up."

"Nick, why don't you let the others take the cab and we can walk home together. Like old times!" Maya nudged Phoenix.

"I don't know. It's getting pretty late, Maya. Are you sure?" He raised his brow.

"C'mon, Nick!" Maya poked Phoenix. "Are you scared?" She gave a devious look at Phoenix.

"No. It's really for you, not me." Phoenix ushered back nervously.

"Aw, Nick. I don't know whether to take the compliment or keep poking fun at you." She continued poking Phoenix with a smirk on her face.

"Maya! Really, it's up to you." Phoenix was defending himself from the poking onslaught.

"Fine we're walking. See you all at the office tomorrow! Trucy, be careful, please." Phoenix waved his hands to his employees. He started walking with Maya holding his hands down the street.

"Don't worry, Daddy!" Trucy cupped her hands to make sure her father heard her. The magician, spirit medium and two attorneys stood there in the dimly lit streets outside of the hotel, awaiting for their cab.

"Hmmm… I honestly should have expected this." The mystery woman was standing on top of a small darkened building near the intersection of Gatewater. "The spirit medium and the other girl are in the way. I need the other two alone."

"The other two are walking together… shall we pursue them instead?" The birdman's metallic voice huffed in the mask.

"No. That attorney will do the job for me without even realizing it." She snickered quietly. "For tonight's revelations, I am aiming at the other two for now."

"The one in the black dress looks…" The birdman man a strange slurping noise before continuing, "...appetizing."

"Now. Now. This is business, not entirely all for the pleasure. For now, go..."

The birdman let out a demonic chuckle before skidding down the length of the building and darted with inhuman speed on the street behind.

Wright Anything Agency

September 5 11:30 p.m.

The keys knocked lightly against the knob before door came to an open. The office was quiet and dark. Only they occupied the empty space.

"Well Nick, you sure know how to make a woman feel special." Maya sassed.

"Just for you." Phoenix smirked. It quickly changed to curiosity, "Why didn't you want the cab?"

"Well…there wasn't much space..." Her back was turned and walked down the hallway to Phoenix's room. She leaned against the door, and watched as Phoenix approach her. She opened the door behind her into Phoenix's bedroom. "And It was going to take way too long for another one to arrive." She closed the door as soon as he entered. "I believe we need some alone time… and so do I…" she giggled.

Phoenix blushed. 'Is she leading me on?'

She ran towards the bed making herself comfortable against the worn sheets. "NICK!"

"What?!" Phoenix shot his eyes wide, startled.

"You didn't make your bed. Shame on you!" She held the the messy sheets in the hands as she kneeled on the bed.

He sighed and then lightly chuckled, "I'm sorry. I woke up late. And we were interrupted a little earlier."

She looked at him intrigued, "Oh yeaahhh…" She bit her finger. "I forgot about that. Next time don't shower me in your drool!"

A feeling in his chest began burning and rose to his face as she bit her finger. 'I wish I could be biting that finger.'

"Which reminds me… what happened in that case?" Maya questioned him as she made herself comfortable.

"Assault. Quick case. Legal Files and other post procedures," he began shaking as she moved along the bed. His bed!

"Nick, details…" She shook her head, her hair flowing with the movements. He stood there silent for a moment, his jaw lightly twitching. He shook his head before answering her, "Uhh… That lady was charged with assaulting some guy and he had weird injuries in his mouth. Then he was hospitalized, but I proved that someone else did it, but we just don't know who."

"That's odd." Maya shook her head. "You normally catch the person in the same trial. No witnesses?"

Phoenix had a hard time focusing on her questions now. His body was tensed and his breathing became erratic. "None."

"Wait… why his mouth?" She gave a disturbing look towards the attorney.

"I don't know." Phoenix clenched his fist tightly. The weird urge was coming back again. Now acknowledging that they were alone was adding gas to the flames.

"Aw… my poor Nick is probably tired." She rose from the bed onto her knees and beckoned him to come closer. "Come here, Mr. Attorney."

He came closer, his face flushed and throat throbbing. He swallowed as they were just a few inches away from each other. She began playing with his lapel. He squirmed a bit, reminding him of that time at the detention center, how the same warm sensation he felt on his lapels. The hot sensation eating at his chest.

"Nick, take this off" she demanded. He was transfixed listening to her attentively. Quickly removing his blazer and setting it on the floor. She placed her hands on his chest. Her soft hands against his vest and they went up and down feeling the shape of his sturdy chest.

She slowly began unbuttoning his vest. "Maya…" he interrupted. His libido was on the verge of awakening its dormant state and the combination of foreign sensation was taking its toll on his thinking.

"Shhh..." she gazed upon him.

His mouth quivered as she worked her way down to the last button. She brushed her hands under the vest and across his shoulders to remove it. Her hair brushed against his face as she arched forward and he smelled the beautiful sweet smell. His mouth began to water.

The dazzling Master in front of him, and he abided to her every whim. "Oh Nick, you should wear less clothes more often. You look amazing!"

He whimpered as his body became numb. She giggled and started to remove his dress shirt. His teeth were clattering together now. Not from fear, but... desire. His tongue was constantly whiplashing and writhing around in his mouth. He wanted to taste her. Except not just her mouth.

"You're so trimmed!" she beamed as she placed her fingers against the curves and toned chest. He remained quiet. He didn't remember having definition, but he was so focused on her. His eyes melded her into his view. The blood was rushing and he mustered every ounce of strength not to pounce on her. She worked herself to his pants and brought them down with ease. His arousal was more than apparent. "Nick, again. You surprise me!"

He glared at her with an insatiable hunger in his eyes. His body was famished and she was there to sate his appetite. She lied herself comfortably on the bed completely splayed out. "Come here!"

Phoenix arched himself and flexed his hands. He was ready to pounce on her hungrily. The numbness in his throat and his lashing tongue wanted to eat and devour her. He lunged. He pinned her by her wrists and looked straight into her eyes. He reached down to her lips and made contact. A low sound came from Maya as he deepened the kiss. His body tingled and ravaged in arousal. She opened her mouth and was surprised how fast he entered her. He was so eager to make contact with the warmth of her mouth. His tongue touched every nook and cranny of her mouth and battled with her own tongue. He was lost in the sensation of her taste. She was delicious, and he craved more.

He released the hold on her wrists and gave a mighty heave of her clothes. She was in awe how he managed to undo her so quickly. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her closer to him and began kissing and licking all over her neck, enjoying the pump of her veins. He took advantage of his palate. She was delighted as he trailed onto her. He closed his eyes, completely lost in the euphoria of her delectable flavor and aroma. Suddenly, he felt a poke against the roof of his mouth, but completely ignored it. Her flesh was soft and tantalizing to him. He opened his eyes in shock to find a snake-like tendril digging its way towards her. He flinched back.

'What is that?!'

He panicked and fell backward, realizing the origin of this snake. It was coming from his own mouth! It quickly forced its way back into his mouth. He shot up in apprehension before turning the other way.

Maya opened her eyes to see her lover's back turned. "Nick?"

He began to sweat. 'What's going on?! What was that?!' He held his mouth tightly closed with both hands shaking violently.

"Nick?"

'I can't finish! There's something wrong with me!'

"NICK!" Maya pulled her deranged lover back over her. "Nick what's wrong?"

He shook his head clenching his mouth tightly, feeling the the tendril hitting against the roof of his mouth, wanting to escape. Her expression confused as he ceasefire. He felt the slithering thing wriggle back into his throat.

He was breathing heavily through his nose. Maya was eyeing him a look between anger, yet concern. "Nick, are you okay?"

He wanted to beg her to get off, but he didn't want to risk letting whatever was writhing in his throat escape. He was sweating bullets, his hair was drenched and slick against his scalp. A sudden internal twitch caused Phoenix to convulse. Phoenix was gone.

The attorney was running on instinctual autopilot. The sudden hunger came to him again and he stood up on his knees. He turned her over quickly pressing his chest on her back. Her hair trickled over his shoulder as he ran an arm through it while his other hand ran down her soft skin. Her neck was completely exposed.

Her hands reached up to his hair and brushed back against the slick spikes. At this point, he loses control and caresses her passionately. His hormonal and starving-filled brain is dazed. He kisses her passionately around her neck as she leans backward to feel his tiny frame against his broadness. The attorney grabbed one of Maya's arm, restraining her while his other hand had his fingers still fiddled with her hair.

The throes of love completely overwhelmed Maya. She felt a hot and wet tickle against her neck again. Phoenix's mouth was gaped, not realizing that slithery second tongue is emerging from his mouth again. It starts to glide down the crook of her neck as if inspecting she were fertile. Nick was still working his magic on Maya as he curled his fingers within her. He was too busy listening to her to even notice.

It traveled back up, leaving a sleek trail of his saliva against her bosom. Maya was reveling in the sensation and the touch Phoenix was bestowing on her. It reached the base of her neck and slowly flexed open. Black sharp pincers started to emerge from the folds of his second tongue. It leaned back, similar stance to a snake about to strike, it pointed its pincers towards Maya's throat. They began to shake like a rattlesnake tail, on the verge to strike flesh.

Phoenix opened his eyes to see the tendril about to attack Maya. He pulled himself off her quickly and the tendril shifted back into his mouth. He tumbled backwards and landed hard on the floor. He grabbed whatever shirt he found and sweat pants, ignoring the pain, quickly putting them on disheveled.

"Nick, what's wrong? Where are you going?!"

"I'm sorry, Maya. I'm so sorry. I-I-I- I don't want to hurt you!" he left slamming the door behind him.

Maya looked at the door where her lover walked out. She sat there, confused, with her head down gripping the pillow tightly. 'Hurt me?' Tears slowly formed in her eyes.

She snuggled at the pillow, but was startled and threw it on the floor. It was covered in dry blood. Hastily putting on back her clothes, she ran after Phoenix.

Location: ?

September 5 11: 45 p.m.

Phoenix buckled against his legs, holding himself against the brick wall. He steered clear of anyone, holding his mouth closed with his hand. He sensed the tongue writhing in his mouth as he saw a few pedestrians walk by.

This hunger he tried to subsides was growing. He kept glaring at people pass by, wanting to hold them down and let the little guy in his mouth have his fun. But he brushed off the idea by the thought of Maya.

'Maya, I'm so sorry. I almost hurt you!'

He cringed at the idea of hurting Maya. He would slice it off and risk bleeding to death than hurt her. He saved Maya countless of times and tried his very hardest to prevent her from getting hurt. The last thing he wanted was for him to hurt her.

'The only way to protect her is to stay away! I got to do something about this… 'thing!"

He felt a tinge of pain inside his gut. "GAH!"

He fell to the floor and held his gut. The pain grew up to his chest and down his legs. He crawled out of sight of the streets and leaned against a wall.

He felt his pants tear. The pain was excruciating. He held his head in his hands and sweat trickled down his face. He felt sharp edges against his scalp. He looked up and screamed with tears running down his face.

It was all over.

Someone who was on their break, out for a smoke, looked through the empty lane where the scream came from. "Hey! You okay?!"

He heard growling and hissing from the shadows. Tendrils came writhing from the darkness dragging the man into the void.

The man was greeted by a demonic smile with its mouth slowly opening, revealing large sets on dismembering teeth with a large serpent tongue riddled with black pincers.

Before the man could scream, it was interrupted by the serpent daggering into the man's neck. Drained in mere seconds.


	28. Ladies in Distress

Maya darted outside the office. Her head twisted frantically left and right, trying to find Phoenix. She sped off down the street, shoes stomping against the pavement. The night was breezier, not a single soul in sight. Tears formed in her eyes, partly of deceit, but composed mostly of worry. Her travel came to a halt, the scenery teemed with dread and sorrow as the only glimmer of hope beamed from the streetlights.

"NICK!" She shouted, hoping for a response. The atmosphere answered with silence. The venture continued as she sprinted around the corner. Her arms waved forward and backward rhythmically at her sides, quickening her speed. The emotionally driven girl continued pursuing until she saw a dark puddle. She leaped over it, avoiding contact with the shallow body. Maya stopped, turning her view to the dark stain on the pavement. It was flowing from a shadowed corner. The strange substance trickled forward, expanding its surface area in its amorphous shape. It had a strange metallic smell.

Maya jumped, her hands flailed widely. A strange laughter echoed faintly from the dark space. Maya stepped backward slowly, fear creeping on her shoulders. She kept her focus on the dark space, squinting her eyes tightly.

"I need you, Maya." A whisper escaped the darkness.

Maya fell over, almost landing on the crimson puddle. Her body stiff in utter terror. Her lips quivered and hands trembled.

"I need you tonight." The whisper became a huskier and more savage.

Maya's eyes were transfixed on the darkness. She began frantically crawling backward, scraping her palms, struggling to get back on her feet.

"I need you now!" The bestial voice roared.

Maya began whimpering and screaming, almost tripping on herself to escape. She fell forward, the wind kicked out of her lungs, banging her torso flat on the tarmac. She was dragged back and lifted into the air by her ankles. She was writhing upside down, her dress fell downward on her face, revealing herself. Her breathing was erratic as she saw a silhouette of a person, holding something in the arm. No. Holding someone in their arm.

Their body was limp, as whoever's head bobbed down. The weird black tendril-like ropes held her suspended in the air, practically bare. Behind the silhouette came forth a massive beast. The silhouette of a person merged in front of the giant creature with their head down, gazing at the person in their grasp. Red eyes piercing a suspenseful glaring at her.

The large jaws of the creature opened its mouth, revealing enormous blades of teeth. A serpent escaped its mouth, elongating its way towards Maya. Maya saw the red stained tongue vibrate in front of her terrified eyes. The silhouette raised their hand towards the fear stricken spirit medium. "We need you, tonight."

"Detective Gumshoe, have you had any leads on the whereabouts of your wife?"

Gumshoe stepped out of his car. His head was down with his lower lip protruding. The prosecutor saw that the detective was in pain. It's been hours since their search. The chief prosecutor had every available personnel on the force to search for Maggey Byrde, but still to no avail. Gumshoe was cursing himself, ' _I should've arrested him..._ '

The scruffy detective had wet eyes. His weight was held against his car door, grip tightening against the window frame. The detective's heart was heavy with grief. The prosecutor kept his head high, though he did have his deepest sympathies for the glum detective. Edgeworth was cursing under his breath. " _I can't believe it. Again! Dammit._ "

Edgeworth hated how his phobia triggered by the mere laugh of a dubious man with a freakshow bird mask. He grimaced the entire time, almost leaving a permanent frown on his face. He crossed his arms before sucking up his embarrassment. "We will find your wife, I assure you, detective Gumshoe."

"Thanks sir…" Gumshoe mumbled.

Edgeworth felt his phone ring within the confines of his pocket. Gumshoe lightly jerked his head up, in hopes of getting a lead on Maggey.

"Edgeworth speaking." Edgeworth answered his phone.

"Edgeworth. We rummaged through the files of the lab…" The voice stopped.

"Is there anything left to salvage?" Edgeworth asked tentatively.

"No… sorry, sir. All specimens were taken." The voice replied lowly.

"Detective Ema Skye! I do not understand why you did not approach me or Detective Gumshoe when you were threatened by this man!" Edgeworth was aggravated. He lost his solid evidence on a lead and was back to square one.

"I'm sorry…" Ema's voice was slowly retreating. "He got me when I was alone in the labs."

The prosecutor sighed, holding the bridge of his nose, "How are the scientists?"

"The lab geeks all suffered amnesia. The ventilation system was full of a substance that pumped into the southern labs." Ema replied.

"All of them?" The prosecutor tried to keep himself collected.

"Yeah…" Ema squeaked.

"Very well." The prosecutor replied, hiding his aggravation. He ended the call before placing his phone back in his magenta pants. Edgeworth pondered outside the police station, his finger tapping lightly against his arm. ' _What was important about those documents? And the substance in the vial itself?_ '

Edgeworth was beginning to get an idea. ' _Wright was the only victim who hasn't disappeared. Those samples were stolen for a reason. Perhaps-'_

Edgeworth's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a screech of a woman break the silence of the night. The screech continued until was then muffled abruptly. Gumshoe quickly turned his head to the direction of the noise. He began to sweat. ' _Was that Maggey?_ '

"Detective, hurry! In the car!" Edgeworth pushed the scruffy detective inside the car before eagerly rushing to the passenger seat. Maybe he might get a break or even a view of the perpetrators of these attacks.

Gumshoe mashed his foot against the gas pedal, tires screeching and lifting gravel as the undercover car sped down the direction where the origin of the noise was emitted. Edgeworth didn't have time to put on his seatbelt and was gripping hard against armrests to prevent himself from colliding with the window or Gumshoe. The detective gripped the steering wheel hard, almost scraping the rest of the peeling rubber from the worn wheel. The detective burnt rubber on the pavement as he ran three lights, two stop signs, a work zone and a mailbox. His siren wasn't even on. Edgeworth was holding on for dear life, thinking that his life might end before they even arrived by the hectic emotionally driven detective treading on all kinds of terrain on the way there.

The car stopped abruptly by the presence of a familiar figure on the sidewalk. It was _him_! The birdman had his back turned as he handed a limp person to another in the dark space. The detective almost broke the car door open, rage practically flowing from the scruffy man's demeanor. "Where is she?! You promised you'd let her go!" The detective was pointing his index finger fiercely at the birdman. "WHERE'S MAGGEY!?"

The birdman playfully covered his ears with his dark gloves, "Why, detective. No need to be so rowdy."

The prosecutor finally climbed out of the car intact before glaring towards the birdman. Gumshoe didn't take the sarcasm of the birdman well. He was approaching the dark figure fast, about to unleash all his pent up fury and beat the feathers out of him. The detective came in close proximity and threw a punch. The birdman merely dodged the blow and gripped onto the detective's arm. He angled the detective where his arm was bent back, while grappling onto the other. The birdman had Gumshoe completely restrained, while his beak rested on Gumshoe's shoulder. Edgeworth flinched angrily, seeing how the lumpy detective somehow managed to get himself into trouble.

"Well, Prosecutor… we seem to be in a stalemate…" The birdman laughed as Gumshoe struggled to break free. Edgeworth kept his stern demeanor, however was actually worried if the birdman would have the audacity to attempt anything on the detective.

"I have your wife…" The birdman whispered before pushing the detective several feet forward, landing roughly onto the ground. Gumshoe stumbled to his feet, turning his view from Edgeworth to the prosecutor.

"Then… where is she…?"


	29. I Won't Make The Same Mistake Again

"Sleepover at Athena's!" Trucy broke the silence.

Athena reacted at the magician, "Wait, what?! Why my place? Why so sudden?!"

Trucy eyed Pearl. Pearl gave her that look of understanding, giggling mischievously to themselves. Athena placed her hands on her hips angrily, wanting in on what the the spirit medium and magician were up to.

"Welllll…." Trucy blushed as she rocked on her heels. "Daddy is going home with Maya. Alone." She snickered. Pearl grappled Trucy's arm eagerly, hugging it close to her chest. "Yeah, Mr. Nick needs his time with Mystic Maya!"

Athena and Apollo finally caught on. ' _Oh no…_ '

Athena covered her face in shock. ' _Now I know why..._ '

Apollo had his back facing the girls, nervously sweating as he finally understood on what they meant. They wanted Phoenix and Maya to have some 'alone time'.

"Please, Athena!?" Trucy demonstrated her greatest puppy dog stare while Pearl added to the fluff by protruding her lower lip out and her eyes glassy. Athena kept her stern face, having difficulties keeping it on as the two non related siblings strained themselves. Athena's defense's were breaking. The way how Trucy had her cute eyes wide and Pearl's adorable glassy white face and little lip quiver were breaking down Athena's emotional brick wall. They were chipping at it easily. The more Athena stared, the more she was giving in to Pearl and Trucy's demand.

' _OH! Darn it… I can't resist those faces!_ '

Athena let out a hefty sigh in defeat, her arms limped. "Okay…"

The saddened beggar faces transformed into grins of overwhelming joy. "YAY! Thanks, Athena!"

Athena was worried what she might get herself into. ' _Why can't Apollo take them?!_ '

Apollo twisted on his heel. His arms crossed in front of him with a shit eating grin on his face. "Looks like it's you're babysitting tonight. Don't worry, I used to be in your shoes with Trucy." That stupid wicked toothy grin still holding steadily on his face.

"Shut up, Apollo!" Her lips pursed agitated at him. She didn't mind having the duo be with her, it's just the reason why they wanted to stay. Athena became red as the reason floated in her head. Widget was displaying her emotions in the most obvious fashion. The robotic voice whimpered a few words, " _Oh no…_ "

Apollo kept his smile on his face even though it was obvious he was tinged as much as Athena was. Apollo thought to himself that maybe picking on Athena would brush away the dirty thoughts from his mind, having the knowledge that his boss and his girlfriend had 'plans' for the night.

"Looks like the boss isn't the only one with his hands full tonight." Apollo mocked.

Athena clenched her fists tightly. She wished there was someone to throw besides the two girls at Apollo just like back at Nine Tails Vail, except this time it would be intentional. She thought of throwing the gift box, but the glassed peacock was too valuable to throw at the teasing attorney. Apollo merely chuckled at the stressed junior attorney in front of him.

"Says the guy who can't even stare at their dance partner!" Athena retorted, almost kicking the box on the floor.

Apollo's brows raised up as Athena's words sunk in.

"Oooooooooooooooh!" Trucy and Pearl teased, adding more tension.

"You forced me to dance with you, Athena!" He replied, trying to defend himself. His arms were now unfolded.

"Hmph!" She contorted forward with her hands tight around her hips. "I did it for the boss. I thought you would at least realize that, Apollo!"

The word emotionally stung. She actually enjoyed dancing with Apollo. The way how he acted shyly, she thought was adorable. Athena heard his heart beating sporadically when he held her waist and she had her hands on his shoulders as they swayed lightly to the music. It wasn't from nervousness entirely, but from the sudden presence of her against him.

The words didn't slug for long. The taxi finally arrived. It was about twenty minutes early, but at least it bothered appearing. It hummed lightly and honked the horn for the small clan to enter the car. Athena pouted, her chin up, demonstrating her displease. Apollo kept his expression straight, but didn't want to admit he did feel like a total jerk. "Pearl you can sit in the front." Trucy suggested.

"Ok!" Pearl jumped into the passenger seat. Apollo and Athena placed their gift boxes into the cab before closing the back hood. Athena kept her view away from Apollo as she entered the taxi. They closed the doors, buckling their seatbelts onto themselves. Trucy sat in the middle while, separating the two attorneys. The febreezed car smelled like a smoker was in it recently. The seats were lightly worn but nothing to complain about. The driver kept his gaze at the wheel, "Where are you headed?"

Apollo gave him his street address. Athena's muttered hers. The cabdriver typed in the locations into the GPS before driving off.

"Athena…" Apollo nudged Athena trying to get her attention, lightly guilty.

"What?" Athena responded, her arms crossed in aggravation. Her voice contained distaste.

"Are you okay?" Apollo asked carefully, as if a misplaced or misheard word would offend her sorely.

"Yeah." The word escaped her lips without even exchanging her view to him. He knew she was lying. Not only was his bracelet tightening, but Widget's face was glowing red. The car ride remained silent. Apollo kept staring at Athena, hoping that she'd finally turn her head, but his hope was a lost cause.

' _I'll apologize to her at work tomorrow_ '. His mind couldn't couple the words together properly at the moment.

"How was the party?" The taxi driver asked suddenly, startling the clan. Pearl jumped upward, the seatbelt kept her from hitting the dashboard.

"Uhhh… It was okay. Fun." Apollo scrambled nervously. ' _How does he know about the party?_ '

"Oh yeah?" The tone of the taxi driver lowered.

"Yeah…" Apollo's brows furrowed. He held onto his bracelet, there was something weird about this man. The taxi driver did a wide turn before skidding the car. The GPS recalculated the route, displaying a change of direction. Apollo was becoming suspicious now. The vibes the attorney felt made him unsteady.

"Athena?" Apollo whispered.

"What?" Athena actually responded back, surprising him. Yet, he didn't relax. The urgence actually became worse. He concluded that Athena was also becoming aware of the suspicious driver.

"Doesn't that guy sound familiar?" Apollo was breathing his words lightly. "I don't know, but I'm getting a weird vibe from this guy... He keeps twitching."

The ride remained quiet for a while until the car halted at a red light. Pearl was innocently gazing at the stars and how the dim lights lit up the streets. She stared at the cab driver, eyeing him until she asked. "Mister, why are you wearing shades at night?"

The taxi driver kept his eyes on the road, but his face twitched, almost flickering in appearance. A smile was slowly blossoming on his face. Pearl felt uncomfortable being next to the man now. His face wasn't visible in the dark car. His head rotated to the spirit medium as his toothy grin became the only visible spot on his face. Pearl was in panic now. The driver teasingly reached his hand over to the automatic locks on the driver's side. A loud click hummed in the car. Locked. Athena was starting to shake. This evil and terrible darkness completely shrouded her ears, practically deafening her with the man's sable heart. She covered her ears, wincing in pain. Suddenly, the man pulled a lever on the side of his chair and pushed back his seat forcefully onto Apollo's legs. " _AHH!_ "

The man gripped onto Athena's dress tightly, lunging her forward from the back seats and out the car door. The dark man covered her mouth as he quickly jolted a tap on the back of her neck. She gasped in pain before her eyes closed shut. The darkman threw her unconscious body over his shoulder before escaping the scene.

Apollo struggled to yank his feet from under the seat, crushing his legs.

"ATTHHHEENNNAA!" Apollo screamed, gripping onto the cushioned seat trying to break free. Trucy quickly lunged to the front seat and pulled the lever. The seat collapsed forward, allowing the blood to rush back into Apollo's legs. Apollo lunged over the seat and sprinted towards the darkness. Pearl and Trucy were left inside the taxi, utterly distressed on what just happened.

Apollo kicked his feet onto the ground, gaining more friction and speed. The wind blew back his hair, drying the sweat that rained down on his face. Part from the adrenaline, the other from total apprehension. The black vest tightened as each turbulent breath escaped and entered the attorney. He finally caught a glimmer of the man darting away with Athena's limp body. The man kept his pace, displaying no sign of wearing out. The same couldn't be said for Apollo. They've been running for several blocks now, each approaching with tunnel vision. It was then, he regretted teasing Athena. Fear stricken that if he didn't keep up with the man, he would never see his friend again.

The figure finally abruptly stopped and turned, facing the oncoming attorney. Apollo ran until he was about a few yards away. His legs tensed and burned as the muscles expunged energy to save his friend. The darkman removed Athena from his shoulder and held her by her underarms with one arm. The dark hat covered his face and partly Athena's as he knelt his head towards her face. Apollo felt a lump in his throat as the man brushed lightly against his cohort's face.

Apollo approached closer before the darkman stared at him, behind the shadows of his hat. "Uh... uh… I recommend keeping your distance, lest I do something devastating to her." The man threatened with malevolence.

Apollo took a step back, trembling from pain and perturbation. The man raised Athena higher with both his gloved hands. He held her chin high, stroking and trickling his fingers down her neck and to her bosom. Apollo swallowed as the man teased the unconscious body in front of him. "A simple laceration here...," The man drew his finger against Athena's jugular with evil intent, "Her blood would spill against the ground in my grasp and all you could do is watch the red curtains flow!" The man guffawed roughly.

"She won't even know. Quick and Painlessssss…"

Apollo felt the evil words strike him, stabbing him deeply. His eyes wide, staring at his colleague, his partner, his friend…

Apollo gasped as a figment of his childhood friend, Clay Terran, flashed before him. His smile that Apollo remembered, scarred him, knowing that his friend was gone. And he wasn't there for him. Apollo clenched his fists, and closed his eyes. The sweat dripped down his face and onto his chin. He wasn't there for Clay during his murder. ' _I won't make that same mistake again._ '

Apollo opened his eyes, a tear escaping with determination glimmering in the lachrymal essence. He lifted his courtroom finger towards the darkman, still clutching tightly onto Athena. His index finger pointed directly towards kidnapper with absolvement. The finger that pointed towards criminals and set justice in the courtroom. But this wasn't the court and the amount of injustice that splayed in front of him, he believed can only be solved one way. He inhaled deeply, acknowledging it may be his last breath, before shouting with endearment, "I WON'T LET THE SAME THING HAPPEN TO YOU, ATHENA!"

The darkman tilted his head, confused by the attorney's declaration. Apollo, kept his posture firmly, "Take me instead."

An evil smile crept onto the face of the kidnapper. He laid Athena, flat on the pavement, fixing her dress and Widget properly before glaring at the black vested attorney. The man stepped over Athena carefully, pacing towards the attorney with swagger. Apollo kept the stoic expression until the man was a breath away. Apollo swallowed, awaiting what wicked, sick, and deplorable action the man was going to do next. He was confused when the man suddenly turned his head to the side. Hesitant at first, Apollo viewed the direction of the darkman's focus. It was quiet. Apollo had a quick glimpse of Athena, still unconscious on the pavement before returning to stare at the unknown. A sudden growl was heard from the direction they were facing.

"She's here…" The darkman whispered before backing up quickly.

Apollo froze, confused as the darkman walked backward, before large clawed black hands dragged him into the darkness.


	30. Black and Red

Gumshoe awaited for the birdman to answer his question. Black goggled eyes boring holes in the direction of the law. The poor detective and his wife were at the mercy of the birdman. Gumshoe gritted his teeth to the point his gums started bleeding. Edgeworth stared at the birdman, examining the dark stature before him. He shuddered. The very presence of the birdman made Manfred von Karma seem like a spoiled kid crying about his perfect win record being scratched across the surface with a crayon. The breezy night caused the birdman's cape to flow behind him, adding onto his devious aura.

He laughed, "Your wife is in my hands… And as promised, I will relinquish her."

Gumshoe's crinkled face unfolded faintly, still uncertain whether to trust this malignant being. The beamed headlights of the undercover car made the white trim of the birdman's face blinding, completely opposite to the soul-consuming dark bolted eyes staring at them. The birdman exhaled a chuckle before changing his direction to the corner of his vision. The prosecutor and detective kept a watchful eye on the mystery figure, ready to pursue him if he attempted to escape. The birdman knelt down, his coat covering the ground like a slick and bold curtain.

The birdman peered over his shoulder before standing proudly with his arm under his coat. The detective reached slowly, tucking his trench coat back, to his holster, arming himself. His skepticism was getting the better of him. The birdman returned to his original spot, beholding the dark coat before him. Edgeworth held the car door tightly. The wait was weighing down the prosecutor and detective. Edgeworth's face was becoming more aggravated. The birdman basked in their presence, enjoying the emotional stir he was pressuring on his spectators. He was his own show.

Suddenly, a horrific scream echoed from a neighboring block. Edgeworth flinched, trying to figure out where the male bloodcurdling screech came from as it bounced off the walls of the nearby buildings. Gumshoe didn't flinch. His gaze stuck onto the man who took his wife. Edgeworth was ready lunge into the undercover car, about to drive towards the scream, but the birdman beat him to the punch. The coat lifted fiercely, displaying the visage of a woman. Edgeworth internally gasped by the familiar woman.

"MAGGEY!"

Maggey opened her eyes, they were low, without staring at her husband. The detective's heart hummed as he saw his wife again. She looked partly disheveled, but unharmed. The birdman's hand held her chin. His gloved thumb partly stroking her pale cheek with care and precision. His beak brushed against her brown hair innocuously as his head leaned down to her direction. Maggey's other hand was lifted softly and tenderly in the birdman's hand. His thumb stroking her fingers lightly, one at a time. Her face was against the birdman's white vested pec, her shoulder tucked snugly under his arm.

"Maggey?! Are you okay? DID HE HURT YOU?!" Gumshoe begged his wife to answer. She remained quiet. Her gaze still away from him. He noticed how the birdman held his wife. Gumshoe felt sick to his stomach. Bile lightly rose to his throat. The way how she fit neatly against this dark figure made Gumshoe's eyes sting. Her innocence consumed in the darkness of the birdman. The detective was being mocked as the man held his wife closely in dark bliss. Gumshoe could feel the malicious smile behind the mask as the man held his wife's hand, bridal style. The detective walked forward to his wife, both arms in front of him, longing to hold her again.

The birdman let go of Maggey's hand carefully before raising it to a halt. "Go no further, detective." Gumshoe stopped his footing, his hands still forward, trembling. The beaked man finally turned his direction to Edgeworth. "The same conditions rest upon you, prosecutor." Edgeworth glowered at the dark figure. ' _This demon..._ '

"Do not pursue me or what has transpired here tonight, unless…" The birdman pointed with his beak to Maggey, "...you want harm to befall upon your heart." The birdman threatened, but his tone did not match with his statement. The words were sincere. Maggey darted her look to the man holding her tenderly under his arm, concern drawn all over while slack-jawed. He stroked her cheek without removing his view from the two men in front of him. Her head bobbed back down against the dark figure's hand.

Edgeworth felt a glimmer of dread in his chest. There was something sinister behind this whole thing. For some reason, it felt like a trap. ' _Why isn't Maggey talking? What did he do to her?_ '

Gumshoe turned to the prosecutor behind him. "Sir!"

Edgeworth broke his focus and looked at the riled detective. "Gumshoe…"

"Sir, don't! Maggey! Please…?!" The detective's voice broke several times for the prosecutor to stay. Edgeworth saw Gumshoe's pathetic face. Anymore longer, he would think the detective would fall face first on the street from a heart attack. The prosecutor, tightly gripped the door frame, looking to where the scream came from and back at the detective. It was his choice now. He would discover the other culprit behind these attacks, but risk the well-being of Maggey's life or abide to the beaked man's command and have Maggey safely return to the emotional wretched detective, losing his lead directly to the culprits entirely.

"Time is of the essence, prosecutor…" The voice quipped with evil vigor, "Choose the fate of Madam Bryde… or your investigation."

"…" The birdman managed to break part of Edgeworth's cool demeanor. The crinkle at Edgeworth's nose was apparent as his lips pursed tensely. The birdman's head teased the prosecutor as it tilted, intrigued by Edgeworth's reaction. Edgeworth made up his mind. His grip made him lose circulation in his fingers. The prosecutor's head swiped the other direction swiftly, his grey hair ricocheting into his eyes.

"Get your wife, Gumshoe…"

Gumshoe's face relaxed faintly. His gaze containing admiration at the prosecutor as he refocused on Maggey. He couldn't believe how the stern prosecutor finally gave into emotion instead of his logical self. The birdman released Maggey from his holding, relieving her chin and cheek from his warm hands. She hesitated at first, but ran to Gumshoe into his open arms, colliding onto him. He responded holding Maggey tightly to the point she squirmed, unable to breath.

"Dick! I missed you!" Maggey broke, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I missed you too, Maggey!" The scruffy detective knelt down, bringing Maggey with him. His large rough fingers intermingled in Maggey's brown hair. They held each other, basking in the light of the headlights, finally together on the cold concrete. Her warm tears stained his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Dick… I always bring bad luck! And I dragged you and Edgeworth into this. It's all my fault!" Maggey broke down in Gumshoe's grasp. Her face digging into the detective's beige coat. Her voice muffled, "I'm so sorry! I don't understand why you risked yourself for me…" Her voice was becoming less audible. "I'm not worth saving…"

"Maggey!" Gumshoe cupped her face in his giant callous hands, practically holding her entire head, getting a grand view of her tear stained face, shooting a shocked expression at her. "Don't say that!" His shoulders tensed in concern and eyes glassy. "You're my wife. I married you because I love you! And you're my greatest pal! I can never give up on you!"

Maggey pressed Gumshoe's hand tighter against her face, covering herself in his palm. "Thank you… I just…" Her warm tears drenched Gumshoe's hand. "I cause so much trouble…"

The detective held her chin, almost squeezing it in his strong grip, making his eyes meet hers. "You are worth it, Maggey."

Her emotional mixed expression etched on her face as her lips quivered from the intensity of the moment. Her head bobbed down, defeated. Maggey's posture completely slouched and will diminished. Gumshoe cupped her into his large chest, practically blanketing her in his coat.

The birdman eyed the prosecutor. Edgeworth stared back. Eye to eye, tension crushing each other by their glares. Grey eyes against black holes. The birdman held his beak high in delight, sheathing his black coat over and walked into the dark streets ahead until his figure was enveloped in shadow. Gone.

Edgeworth remained silent, utter agitation enveloping him as he let the fiend escape. ' _AGAIN!_ '


	31. The Defense Rests

The birdman sprinted down the street. His coat flapped against the wind, almost giving him the appearance of flight. A smirk formed behind the mask as he ventured through the darkness. Even though his part was done for the night, he desired to see the fruits of someone else's labor. He halted on a dime, quickly continuing his pursuit down a narrow path. His sprint slowed to a jog until he was greeted by familiar figures. The silhouette of a woman appeared from the darkness. Her outline barely visible. She was accompanied by another, his hat covering his face. The woman had an unconscious body by her side, completely limp in her grasp. The man accompanying her held a man, blood lightly trickling from his neck.

The man hovered the bag in front of him, allowing the blood to trail all over the walls and floor lightly. "It should spread evenly by the morning comes…" The man whispered.

"Hmmm…" The woman hummed shrewdly as she set down the two unconscious bodies against the wall. Her look was slightly more visible as she approached the birdman. She had a look of aggravation on her face with her arms crossed. "Did you forget something?"

The darkman stopped, keeping his position. He thought for a moment before sucking a breath through his teeth. "I can't believe it, I did."

The woman kept her agitated expression as she beckoned him closer. He froze. He was afraid what the woman would do to him. He tucked the man under his arm before approaching her. His head bowed with apology. "I'm sorry, My Lady. I did. Forgive me. I shall take care of it shortly."

"No." She interjected causing the man to shoot his head up in worry. "I'll have the doctor here do it."

"Madam?" The birdman asked softly. "What has he forgotten?"

The woman spoke, her eyebrow twitched, "He forgot about the two girls…"

The birdman gasped, finally becoming aware of the situation. "Madam! We must act quickly! The prosecutor and detective may plan on seeking witnesses."

Her arms unfolded and gazed at the birdman, "I trust you take care of them for me. Bring them to the lab."

The birdman held his hat before bowing. He shrugged his shoulders in a circular motion. He inhaled deeply and bent his legs. He heaved himself out of the dampened space and around the block, hunting for his prey.

Her eyes dragged back to the man, his head still down in regret and disappointment. "I'm sorry, My Lady…"

She merely shook her head in disapproval and gazed back at the body on the floor. "Next time, be careful. And make sure you are quick on your feet. The doctor had to stall in order for you to get the girl…" She stopped, staring into the dark space where a strange gushing sound was being emitted. "However… for what he did for her… I'll spare her… for him."

"I was surprised myself, My Lady." He bowed his arm lightly. "Though I will admit, I really wanted her."

"Hmph…" She exhaled a pout, not surprised by his response. "You would…" The words quipped through her lips.

"Instead… I had to have this one here." He bumped the unconscious man against his hip.

"At least you had something." She bobbed her head in sarcasm.

She turned her direction to the noise. "Almost done."

Her booted heels avoided the trails of blood, dragging her gloved hands across the brick walls. The journey down the space led her to a disposal area. The local cameras were destroyed and torn off their hinges, dangling weakly by a few wires. The man followed her, allowing more blood to lightly trickle from the man he was dragging. He tilted his head with interest on the scene. The horror in front of them didn't bother them one bit.

A large darkened creature held a person who was writhing and gasping. The large clawed hands held down their torso and arms as the other tilted back their head, covering their eyes and causing their mouth to be gaped widely. The person's weak attempt to fight back was in vain. They struggled to stay awake while the creature had the large red barbed appendage writhed happily in their throat, having a smorgasbord of a meal.

"At least he didn't stop breathing like the last one." She shrugged lightly, entirely unphased by the monster having a feast in front of her. "Mistake on my part." The victim gasped for air as the creature arched forward.

"Oh! Here's where the magic happens." She pointed eagerly, laughing lightly to herself, urging the man next to her to stare.

The creature arched closer to the vested victim, his legs twitching, as his body tried to fight back the writhing snake in his mouth. The appendage twitched slightly, following a weird gurgling from the victim. He thrashed violently, his body suddenly tensed as his back arched forward before his body went limp. The barbed tongue slowly retreated back into the creature's mouth, pincers unsheathed as it nestled neatly into its trachea.

The woman approached the creature, tapping its shoulder, "Well done!" A wicked smile forming on her face. "Take him home."

The creature grabbed the victim by his vest and escalated up the building, leaving claw marks upward.

The darkman sighed happily, "That was nice."

The woman chuckled lightly, "I know!"

Trucy shook Pearl, "Pearly? Pearl! Please! Snap out of it!"

The magician shook the spirit medium violently. It's been about fifteen to twenty minutes the magician tried to get Pearl's attention. The spirit medium's eyes were wide, unblinking with her mouth slackjawed. Trucy was afraid that she wasn't breathing right either, the way how her breathing was erratic and irregular. Pearl was traumatized by what occurred in front of her. The evil smile, the cab driver, Apollo chasing after him and the way the driver tapped her on the back of her neck, believing that he may have killed Athena by the way her body limped.

The magician became frantic, her eyes blurred with tears as she continued shaking the spirit medium. "Pearl! Please!"

Trucy stopped. She realized she was all alone. Athena was gone. Apollo was gone. Phoenix was gone. Maya was gone. Just Pearl and her remained. The lone survivors of the night, even though Pearl was mentally absent. The magician stared at the traumatized spirit medium before lowering her non-related siblings eyelids. Trucy buried herself on Pearl's lap, balling her eyes as her whimpers muffled through Pearl's dress. The silent ambience was cracked by a whistle of the wind. Trucy shot her head up. She attempted calling her father, but it led straight to voicemail.

She finally decided to dial for the police, frantically pressing the screen on her phone, but she dropped it. There was metallic bang against the car. Her head flashed behind her, she slammed the driver's door shut before locking it. She dragged Pearl to the back seat and laid her on the cab floor, hidden in the dim shade. Trucy quickly darted her look around the car. Gazing low around the windows. Sweat trickled down her forehead and dripped onto the worn seats of the cab. She thrusted her hands around on the floor, rummaging to find her phone. A weird scrape shrouded the car loudly. Trucy covered her ears tightly, the high pitch sounded like a sharply edged rake against a chalkboard, dragging slowly and menacingly to pierce the ears' of the occupants of the car. Her eyes squinted as the noise somehow still motioned passed her hands. The screeching and annoying pitch stopped. Trucy released her ears, quietly sighing relief as her ears rung from the pain.

She winced as a shadow bolted across the car. Her eyes flashed left and right, her breathing quickened. A burning sensation of apprehension managed to replace her panic. She kept her head low in the back seat, watching Pearl who was clueless to the situation Trucy was in. Glass shards suddenly bursted forward inside the car and onto the passenger seat, some flying to the back seat. Trucy yelped by the sudden incident. She turned around, greeted with black bolted eyes, a mere whisper away from her face. She froze, pegged in her spot. The black goggled eyes kept staring at her. Trucy saw her frightened expression on the black rounded holes of the mask.

"Don't worry, little one…" The birdman whispered. Trucy's lips quivered as the metallic voice huffed, "But I can't let you remember this night…"

Trucy trembled in front of the birdman, who was snickering in front of her. He looked down, his beak lightly touching her skin. The touch sent chills up her spine. The dark figure eyed Pearl, resting on the cab floor. "And neither can she…"

Trucy didn't know how to react to the stranger's words. She wished with all her heart that someone would save her and Pearl. ' _Daddy! Apollo! Anybody!'_ But her hopes reached no one. There was no escape for her. It was her turn, to join the same fate as the rest. To be put to rest.

Regina scribbled on her notepad, peering back at the monitor. "Vitals signs are all optimal."

The birdman walked over to his work bench, removed his mask and shook his head. A gasp of fresh air entered his lungs, the smell of antiseptics and sterilization intruding his nose. He placed the black and white mask on the hinge and removed his coat, placing it on the rack as well. An arm shooting into a white labcoat and walked towards his partner.

"I took care of everything, Madam." His complexion absolved from the night's splendor.

"I am more than confident of your abilities, doctor." She took her eyes off the notes and at him. "I am very proud."

He exhaled cheerfully before gazing at the restrained patients. "How are the results coming along, Madam?"

She smiled at him with satisfaction. "Well…" Her voice pompous. "The first blood culture is extracted. It is a wonderful start." Her tone deceived him. She was hiding the content she actually felt, maintaining her professionalism. "We just need to wait for the other three."

"I am very eager, Madam." His tone also lied to her. "Soon, our work will come to fruition. We will enjoy the transformation mankind will experience."

"Doctor, you're making me very anxious." Her face splayed with a toothy grin.

The birdman bowed attentively, "Forgive me, Madam."

"Don't apologize, doctor. I do enjoy your company. So please, help me feed the patients." Her voice revealing the eagerness at last. She escorted herself towards a cabinet and removed a strange siphon from a black box in one of her hands. They peered through the glass, separating them from the man under sedatives on the table. "He's a handsome man, isn't he?"

The doctor shot her a confused look. She guffawed by his reaction. He whimpered heartily before removing an extra siphon. Regina pressed several buttons on a padlock before the glass dome opened, sheathing into cracks of the laboratory bed. She removed a small flashlight from her lab coat and lifted one of the eyelid's of the patient. His pupil flexed outward and inward. She gave a concerned stare, closing his eye. Opening his mouth, she examined his teeth, gums, tongue and tonsils before scribbling notes down. "Patient 26381: Healthy mouth structure, wounds are completely healed." She stuck her fingers into his throat, latching onto a slimy appendage before pulling it out. "Suitor Tongue has grown."

She eyed the limp appendage, pressing it lightly with her thumbs, "pincers have also grown, but lack sharpness to latch on properly."She paused, "Uh… He's starving…"

The birdman finished siphoning the fusion mixture into another patient before returning to Regina. "Doctor, write this down for me."

"Yes, Madam." The birdman wrote an abbreviation of her observations. Her white rubber gloves traveled down the slimy red structure before squeezing the base. She shook her head. "It's still too early. No suitor cells formed yet."

The birdman sighed shallowly. Regina patted him on the shoulder, "Listen. There's no need for that. We must rejoice! All we have to do is wait and keep those pesky investigators at bay and finally redemption will be at hand!"

The doctor gave her a visible smirk, "You're right, Madam..."

"Come now, doctor. Let me feed him first."She folded her arms, handing him a faint smile of appreciation.

She shifted her view towards another vested patient. His mouth slack-jawed. Regina didn't have trouble opening his mouth, pulling his jaw downward. "We have to clean him up. The cuts are sliced neatly. They'll heal before he even wakes up." She stirred her view to him. "Then give these patients the usual forget-me-pill. We have to return the 'drunk' guests home." She winked at him deviously.

He reflected her smile on his face. "We shall."


	32. The Morning After

Wright Anything Agency

September 6 7:45

"HHHHHHHHHHHHGGGHHHHHHHH!...AAAAAAAHHHHHH"

He gasped full throttle to the point his lungs couldn't hold anymore. The muscles expanded as wide as they could unto they collided with his ribs. Arching forward, he cupped his hair with his fingertips. Vision was partly faded and head throbbing, he squinted his eyes from the light as if he suffered a hangover. The soft white blanket and navy blue comforter hid his bare skin under its covers. His palms rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he groaned through his grogginess.

There was shuffling in the bed. He bobbed his head up before a pillow slammed dunked against his face. His head whiplashed backwards and plopped right back onto the pillow. He groaned sourly. The sudden attack didn't make the pain any better.

"Nick… shut up... I'm trying to sleep…" a female voice groaned sleepily. Phoenix rotated his view to Maya, who placed the pillow back under her head comfortably. She was bare herself, snugly under the blanket as the white thin blanket covered her bosom. Her hair was wildly spread behind her. Phoenix blinked several times, utterly confused. He only had minor glimpses of last night. The party. The dance. Going home. That's it.

' _I don't remember having too much red wine..._ ' he thought, resting an arm over his eyes, blocking the bright light that shone from the windows of his bedroom. Maya rested comfortably next to Phoenix, slightly returning back to her snooze. "Maya…?"

Maya shuffled against the sheets, turning around, away from Phoenix. "Maya…?" He reiterated, this time lightly lifting up his bicep and one eye open to her direction.

"Mmmmnnrrrnnngghh…" Maya groaned in her pillow. She too was feeling the after effects of last nights party. She threw a pillow behind her, landing on top of his chest further tumbling to the floor. This time, he lifted his arm from his face and sat against the bed board. Sitting back revealed that he was actually fourth base. He swiped the thin sheet over himself before turning to Maya. Her back faced him. So light in the dark sheets, her skin unblemished as her hair opposed her flesh, shiny and bold against the white sheets. Phoenix exhaled a tiny laugh before leaning against her, tugging at her shoulder, "Maya?"

Maya searched around for another pillow with her eyes closed but surrendered, failing to find another piece of ammunition to throw at him. Instead she just threw her arm up slightly, signalling him to shut his trap. "Nick… I wanna sleep..."

Her tired voice was adoring to his ears. He continued being bothersome to her; resting his chin on her neck, stroking her back with the tips of his fingers, sending small jolts through her body. Maya shook him off, finally he managed to get some of her attention. She rotated and saw Phoenix, bare chested and resting the side of his face with his palm, elbow nested on top of a pillow. His jet black spikes remained unchanged, fixed in their position. A small grin on his face along with his dark blue heavy bedroom eyes staring directly at hers. Maya's eyes grew wide. The way how he smiled was giving her two different vibes: one of ecstacy, another of arousal. He had her full attention now.

"Good morning, Maya…" His voice low, but attained an essence of passion.

"Good morning, Nick…" she whispered shyly. Maya was confused. How can a man she know for many years all of a sudden have this presence of a stranger, but the voice of utter emotion. It was alien of him, but she couldn't help but enjoy the view of the attorney in front of her. The way how he blinked. The way how he spoke. Even the way how that silly lock of hair that contorted forward give her this vibe of friendliness and endearment, and seductive quality.

This was her tall glass of water, and boy she was parched.

She lowered the blanket to get a better view of the attorney. Phoenix's eyes grew wide as his grin became more straightened. A puzzled expression replaced her sleepy appearance. His eyes were focused, unblinking as his visage displayed shades of pink. Maya followed his direction to realize she was just as bare as him. Her hands threw the blanket back over herself, stupefied. The puzzlement of her face transformed into a strong blush. ' _I think we..._ '

"I wonder what happened last night?" Phoenix sassed lightly to the spirit medium, adding onto her heated mood. The grin was back on his face as well as his memorable gaze back on her.

"Nick, stop it…" Maya felt a small pulse around sensitive areas. There was a ruffle in the sheets. A wave formed, rushing as it approached Maya. She shook fairly as it touched her. His hand ran to her bottom to behind her back. The fingers tickling her sensitive skin, bringing electrical impulses to her body as they traveled. His palm shaped across the small of her back, ascending higher to her shoulder blades. Nick's touch was magical. Maya's eyes were dampened, as well as other places on her person. Her grogginess was gone and by the way Nick was acting, she can tell he was the elixir for both of them.

She felt his hand bring her towards him. The blankets crumpled as her body was approaching his. His compassionate glare was but a few inches away. She could see the shadow of facial hair growing on his face, adding a bold contrast to his eyes. Her jaw dropped as she felt his arousal pressed against her, even though the crumpled sheet and comforter separated physical contact. Nick's mouth barely opened, his breathing was slightly heavier, hitting her with small chilly breaths.

He climbed on top of her suddenly and jerked his head forward, a mere whisper from contact. Maya didn't want to admit that she was faintly frightened, but his braveness made her crave him. The small pointy lock of his hair tickled her forehead as his gaze hypnotized her, lost in the ocean of his blue eyes. He traveled to her neck and brushed his lips against the soft flesh before giving a small peck. Nick returned to her with a devilish grin. His elbows rested by her sides as he straddled her, feeling the convulsions of him pressed against her core. She was trembling by his warmth and shivered by his cold breath. "Let's have fun before the kids come home."

Maya answered with a nervous smile.


	33. The Morning After (Part 2)

Athena's Apartment

September 6 7:30 a.m.

The attorney awoke on her bed, barely under the covers. Her alarm clock had already rung passed her usual time, still on sleep mode to ring for the late alarm ring to cause an earthquake from a loud and strong vibrations. She was partly disheveled, along with the sheets of her worn bed. The dress she had worn the night before had creases and dents, creating almost a new design to the article of clothing.

Athena's head rose from her warm pillow, her eyes squinting from the window light. Time passed for her to finally catch a coherent thought from her groggy state. Her head whipped left and right, along with her red hair ricocheting against her face. She shot out of bed, completely baffled on how she made it home.

' _The taxi…?_ ' Were the words that ringed in her head, along with the alarm clock that just exploded it's jingle to remind her it's time to rise and shine. Her arms jolted her backwards from the sudden noise and she flew off the bed rim, landing at the foot of her bed. The knock back caused her to be winded, completely phased on the crash landing. "Ow…" Widget somehow muttered electronically.

Athena arose from the floor, gaining back at least some of her embarrassed composure, before presuming her venture to the alarm clock to shut it off. Traveling out her room, she squinted, finding to familiar faces in her living room. The cyan blue dress raised calmly at the chest as her peaceful slumber mimicked the other girl who laid opposite to her. Athena saw Pearl and Trucy slumber quietly on her recliner and sofa. It was an admiring site to see, but Athena shook her head slightly, ' _How did they… ooooh..._ '

She winced, realizing they tagged along with her that night to give their favourite pair private time. A sigh escaped her, as she continued her lead t the bathroom. Cool water splashed against her face as she tried recollecting what happened last night. It only concluded to a blank. She only remembered the party and that dance with Apollo. "...!"

The cool water became more heated as she stopped sending the wet wafts to her face. The tips of her hair were drenched as they dropped into the small puddle created in the sink. ' _The dance?_ '

She blushed. The memory of Apollo holding her was something she enjoyed. However, it was short lived by the mocking he made afterwards. Her prissy mood became smoldered. A pout escaped her as she grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed a jetstream of minty paste from the tube. Violently splashing foam that collided against the bathroom mirror in front of her and the sink below. After two minutes, she looked like a rabid dog, foaming at the mouth with minty suds. Athena raised a cup of water to her mouth and rinsed. The water collided fiercely in her mouth, loud swashing accompanying her aggravated mood. Her head leaned back as she gargled once mouth and spat the tainted liquid into the sink. She splashed water around the mirror and sink to clean her mess before heading to the towel rack. After drying her face, she proceeded to the door. Trucy surprised her, causing her to flinch backwards, almost losing her footing on the tiled floors.

"Ah! Trucy! You're awake…" Athena exclaimed, causing Pearl to raise her sleepy head. Trucy had heavy eyes. Her appearance was more disheveled than Athena. Her phone dangled by two fingers, slowly losing its place by her weak grip.

"Yeah…" she shuffled groggily. She sucked a breath through her nose before looking at Pearl's direction. "My phone is dead… I gotta go walk to my dad's…" Her words were very mumbled. "Thanks for letting us crash here, Athena."

"Anytime!" Athena's spirit was a little more lifted. ' _But just don't use it to get your dad privacy… Try Mr. Justice next time_.'

Trucy slowly hobbled her way to Pearl, tapping her shoulder. "C'mon, Pearl… We gotta go."

"Mmmmrrnrngn…" Pearl waved her hand, shushing Trucy away. "C'mon Pearly, I have a show later…" Pearl still remained unphased, her hands tucked under her for support. The magician sighed, looking to the heavens for some strength to wake this stubborn spirit medium. Her head fell back to Pearl, "I'll invite you as an act?" The magician played with the words. Pearl shot her head up at Trucy. Her eyes gleamed with sleepiness, but composed mostly of excitement. "Ok!"

The spirit medium squirmed from the sofa, the burrow she made, now gaining back its round shape. Pearl slipped her toes into the sandals and rose from the furniture. Trucy gave a weak smile before heading to the door. Pearl was still rubbing the sleep out her eyes when Trucy turned to see Athena. "Thanks Athena. We'll see you at the office!"

Athena waved to the magician, "Okay! See you then!"

Apollo's Apartment

September 6 7:50 a.m.

The dark silhouette of a man stood before him. In his hand he held a scalpel with Clay lying unconscious at his feet. It was the Phantom. The murderer constantly stabbed Clay, unending, drilling holes into his friend right in front of him as blood splashed onto his face. Apollo thrashed violently, but couldn't move, dark claws held him back by his arms, preventing him from saving his dear friend, who bled profusely onto the ground. The sadistic man who claimed to be Bobby Fulbright laughed demonically as large bloody gashes covered Clay until he was unrecognizable, nothing remained, but the blue jacket with Terran's ID. The white suit of the Phantom was no longer the clean ivory detective, but a replica of his own red suit. The blood spread across the floor and drifted into the empty abyss of the surroundings.

The demon Fulbright arose from the bloody mess, camouflaging his stained suit. His body twisted towards Apollo. The blood-stained grin stared at Apollo. Fulbright dug into his pocket and pulled out his ID, which flipped open. "IN _JUSTICE,_ WE TRUST!" The detective guffawed maniacally at the fear stricken attorney.

The attorney wanted to scream, but not one syllable was released. The horrific man approached him, his white gloves ripped as claws protruded from the fingertips. The claws grabbed Fulbright's face and scraped large gashes into his own flesh. The skin peeled away like wallpaper, starting from his forehead down to his chin. Underneath the necrotizing flesh, another face. The claws kept scraping away at the Phantom's head. Each rip revealing familiar faces. His friends, his coworkers, people he sent to jail, and his boss. The last grappling revealed one last face. It was Apollo.

Apollo spasmed as he saw his own reflection stare at him with the most evil appearance. The demon attorney grabbed Apollo's jaw, making sure his view fixated on his evil doppleganger. "Do you want to see what you really look like?"

Apollo froze. The voice was made of the whispers of all of his friends. The attorney was devoured in the horror of himself. "Let me show you…how I look like. Let you show me… how you are. Let me show myself… How I really am!"

The dark claws reached behind the demon attorneys ear and ripped the flesh slowly from the muscle, red essence dripping and spraying onto Apollo. The visage of a two horned, black bestial savage demonic horror from Hell glared at him with his perceiving eyes as enormous shark like teeth consumed his view. A giant serpent tongue with large barbed pincers at the end protruded from the glottis of the Hell beast. The voices of Phoenix, Athena, Juniper, Hugh, Robin, Klavier, Pearl, Simon, Trucy, Clay and so many others raped his ears in their shallow breaths.

"THIS IS WHO YOU ARE!"

Apollo screamed, but strained his voice to the point he suffered a coughing fit. A nightmare creeped on him. The graphic scene... His sweat drenched his back and forehead. The two horned hairs streaked against his face like a wet napkin. His coughing did not cease. They became louder and more frequent to the point he convulsed out of his bed, dragging his sheets with him. His fist curled, coughing into it, completely drenching it in saliva and… ' _blood?_ '

The sight of the red caused him to flinch, struggling to keep air in his lungs. Leaning onto the wall, his strength diminished from the lack of oxygen. He crawled toward the bathroom, his chest burned and swole. He gripped onto the sink, using whatever strength he had left to lift himself. His knees leaned against the cold tiled floor. The dizziness added more to the weariness of his body. Apollo's arms shook violently as they tensed to support his weight. The tap turned on, washing his hands and coughing any bodily fluid down the drain. The water intermingled the blood in a swirl as it traveled along the ceramic sink. Despite almost hacking his guts out, his throat was very dry. The fit somehow managed to stop. His heart jumped recklessly in his chest, "Am I DYING?!"

The oxygen deprived attorney managed to gain color back in his face. His body relaxed as his lungs were rejuvenated by the fresh air. The attorney glared at the mirror, his face was still partially ghost-like and his eyes still puffy from the fit he just experienced. He leaned forward, opening his mouth. Fiddingling with his finger, he dug around to see where the blood came from, but to no avail. There was nothing, just a swollen throat. His brows furrowed as he came to realize something conspicuous; his boss also had a coughing fit, not as bad, but similar. ' _He better not have given me something!'_

Apollo cleared his throat, but the sore muscles tensed. "uhhh...I feel like taking the day off..."

He stumbled to the shower, the tap releasing refreshing water onto his face. His head tucked downward, as he let the water spread to his back. ' _This is going to be a long day..._ '


	34. A Small Lead

Chief Prosecutor Office

September 6 9:00 a.m.

"How's your wife detective?" Edgeworth asked seriously.

"She's alright, sir… I want to say thank you. If it wasn't for you I-"

"I understand, detective." Edgeworth interrupted Gumshoe.

Edgeworth was pissed. His demeanor was bluffing worse than Phoenix when he pushes the attorney to a corner. However, after so much pushing, the attorney eventually reveals the truth, which Edgeworth was afraid to show Gumshoe. His shoulders were heavy between the situations of last night. There were two attacks this time, but he was unable see one. ' _Who were the victims? Where were they? How many people are behind this? What are their motives?_ '

The birdman managed to get away again, but the only solace of last night's endeavor was Maggey's safety. A foreign feeling of guilt hindered him, which kept his behavior harder to stay in check. The prosecutor slammed his hands against his desk, eyes glued to the wooden desk where his thin file contained only reports of these attacks. Gumshoe was beginning to suspect the agitation of the chief prosecutor. "Sir?"

"Detective…" Edgeworth slurred lightly in his tone. He cleared his throat before directing the scruffy detective. "You may leave."

Gumshoe blinked several times in confusion. "Boss?"

Edgeworth sighed heavily before addressing Gumshoe, "You should be with your wife, detective Gumshoe. I don't understand why you came to work when your wife was recently in a hostage situation."

"She said it was okay for me to come to work." The detective slouched his shoulders in a mope. "But you're right." He turned his direction away from the prosecutor. "I should be home with her."

"Comfort you wife, detective Gumshoe. You do have duties here, but your wife should come first." Gumshoe was completely touched how Edgeworth showed faint compassion. The detective took a step back, slightly baffled. He shook his head quirkly to make sure he wasn't imagining the words that escaped the Chief Prosecutor.

"Okay, sir!" The scruffy detective yelled.

"I will give you the day off with pay, however, you must also bring Mrs. Gumshoe here tomorrow for questioning. We need to know where she has been held." Edgeworth glared at the detective. "Do you understand?"

"Yes…" Gumshoe slacked his shoulders again before heading out the door.

Edgeworth returned to his chair. He lifted the cup of tea off his desk and wiped it lightly with a napkin, cleaning the edges of the cup as the slam he had done earlier caused some of the herbal liquid to jump from the china cup. After successfully wiping the other tea stained areas off his desk, he leaned back, holding the cup with its china plate underneath. His exclusive laptop lit lightly against the files on his desk while he peered out the window. The day was lovely, clear blue skies and not a single cloud in sight. The sun shimmered light through the large ceiling to roof windows of his office. The grand view of the city ahead of him. Busily attending to the errands of their everyday life, oblivious to the darkness that has befallen on their city. His grey bangs prevented any sun from hitting his grey eyes as he made contact with the lip of the cup with his own. Downing a sip carefully and eloquently.

He shuffled back to his papers, laying the chinas back on the mahogany desk. The file contained several reports of missing persons. However, in his late night endeavor, he had Gumshoe shimmy through case reports of these bloody baths from the police records. It turns out that Wright wasn't the only one who was not kidnapped. He examined the report, his grey eyes carefully inspecting every fine detail.

The person in the report was actually the victim of Wright's last case. "EUREKA!"

There was definitely a connection. He finally had a lead, not a big one, but something was better than nothing. The report contained his name and hospital report. The victim had also suffered lacerations in his esophagus, but his injuries were more catastrophic than Wright's. His vocal chords were badly damaged and required a breathing tube through his nose. That removed him as a witness during Wright's trial of Ms. Regina Fate. Incapable of telling his part of that night. Edgeworth thought of another odd detail. ' _Why only these two?_ '

Edgeworth was thankful knowing that his attorney friend/rival was well and recovering fine; however, was stunned how he suddenly called off the investigation in his apartment.

The other attacks, including last nights, all victims were missing, but Phoenix and this Michael Powell were the only two remaining. The prosecutor sent out two investigation teams to find anything, a clue or any evidence on the night's attacks or attackers. Still nothing. Just a bloody mess, very uneven too. As well as very odd claw marks against the building walls. Edgeworth wanted to get to the bottom of this and fast. He dialed for his secretary to contact the hospital. Edgeworth was going to make an unexpected visit to this man, even though he had a feeling he wasn't going to gain much, especially based on the predicament the patient was in.

The chief prosecutor's focus returned to the dark malevolent birdman who interrupted him and the detective from seeking the source of such bloody garnishes. Edgeworth knew this man was not alone. He had help. And they were good. _Real good_. And too well organized. How he got to Maggey was something Edgeworth yearned to know. He would interrogate Maggey later, but for now he desired to unmask the demon man. The thought of this malicious man made Edgeworth grapple the arm of the tea cup, squeezing it lightly in his grip. The way the black bolted eyes glared, seething in darkness. It was humiliating to be trumped again. This mystery birdman had also stolen the evidence from the forensics lab, specifically Phoenix Wright's and incapacitated the forensic scientists there. Miles had a sinking feeling, but brushed it off. However, the possibility was still there. ' _Does Wright have anything to do with this?_ ' Edgeworth sighed before taking another sip of his tea.

The phone on his desk rang. Edgeworth held his tea with one hand and reached the button with another. "Yes?"

"Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth, prosecutor Gaspen Payne is here to see you. He said he's going away for while, a leave of absence." The secretary's tone was unenthusiastic.

Edgeworth sighed with annoyance, "Inform Prosecutor Payne that I am busy with an investigation. His unplanned vacation is of no importance to me."

"I tried telling him that, sir, but he is _insistin-_! HEY!" The secretary stopped.

Edgeworth raised a brow in suspicion, placing the drink in his hand down. There was rustling in the background as well as sounds of fluttering papers and banging. The prosecutor crossed his arms, patiently waiting for the fuss to end. A weak and frantic voice answered, "Chief Prosecutor!"

Edgeworth recognized it as Gaspen. "What is it Mr. Payne?" Edgeworth crossed his arms, tapping his index finger lightly against his bicep. He was slightly intrigued by the audacity of Gaspen Payne. The frantic man continued through the desk phone.

"I wanted to tell you I am taking a leave of absence! Scary things have been happening around here _with-_!" The prosecutor stopped. There was weird shuffling going on in the background. Sounded like a feud as he heard several security guard wrestling down the dunce prosecutor. ' _Leave it to Mr. Payne to make a fool of himself._ '

"Give that back! Idiot! Ahem!" The secretary muttered several words before addressing Miles. "Sorry about that, sir."

"Make sure Prosecutor Payne doesn't hurt himself or anyone on the way out." Edgeworth shook his head before ending the call. He looked back down at the paperwork in front of him. It was time to make an Emergency visit.


	35. Back At The Office

Wright Anything Agency

September 6 9:30 a.m.

Maya giggled giddily to herself as she saw Phoenix making his second batch of coffee for his employees. She sat on the office couch, her chin resting on the palm of her hand, leaning the against armrest. The purple kimono she brought with her was tighter now, which she didn't mind at all. Maya was actually very content that the outfit defined her mature physique to get the blue suited attorney's attention again. Her mind kept dancing and returning to the morning 'fun' they had. ' _Whatever has gotten into Nick should stay like that!_ '

Her legs kicked forward and backward against the office couch. The spirit medium was constantly repeating the scenes in her head about the intense moments of the morning. Some crazy-sex professional ghost probably possessed the blue attorney because she still felt the vibrations of her pleasure still faintly through her. She could have sworn that Nick was using more than two arms and they were giving her one heck of a ride. Her eyes were constantly closed tightly, ushering every ounce of strength to keep up with the energy pumped defense attorney in a battle of stamina. But what made her squirm and writhe passionately the most was the way how he used his mouth as an instrument of torturous pleasure. She bit her lower lip hard and closed her legs tightly to prevent her reminiscing to bring about her arousal in front of the company. The way how his tongue writhed and coaxed her body against her was out of this world. At times his breath was hot and cold, giving her body mixed signals, but adding to the suspense. The passionate kiss was something entirely unorthodox because his tongue was burying itself inside her mouth, busily admiring and playing against her own. Maya took a large amount of air and breathed slowly to calm herself in her heated moment.

"Maya! Tell me what happened between you and Mr. Nick!" Pearl was asking her intently on what had happened the previous night.

Maya sucked on her teeth, more than well aware that Pearl was old enough to acknowledge they were probably having quite a bedroom fiesta that was more intense than the one in the morning because she couldn't remember a glimmer of last night. But she just had to be curious on the details. "We had a pillow fight, Pealy. A very fun one." Maya winked.

Pearl gave the Kurain Master a stunned expression. It turned into mild frustration as she pulled up the sleeve of her kimono, displaying her frail arm in a threatening position. "That's it?! Mr. Nick! This is Master Maya! You should've been holding her and…" Pearl slowed down, releasing her sleeve further cupping her face adorably. "...kissing her and telling her how much you love her."

Phoenix kept stirring the tea spoon in his coffee on the countertop, hearing the spirit mediums continue their lovey-dovey talk. He was enjoying the cute spirit medium's ignorance, lightly snickering under his breath. He would prefer it that way, any time. Nick knew that his life would be a living Hell to explain to Pearl about the Birds and Bees correctly than the weird imagination of what she thought of the traditional stork. Bringing them a child when a couple loved each other very much. The last thing he wanted was to reiterate the terrible female processes like he had to with Trucy. The little spirit medium ran up to Phoenix and was smacking the back of his new blazer. He felt the small handprints, practically little bug bite intensity.

"Mr. Nick! Why?! Why don't you tell Master Maya how much you care for her?! You're evil, Mr. Nick! Just like the Magistrate!"

Phoenix closed his eyes, laughing at the spirit medium's accusations. His comparison to the Steel Samurai super villain was a little over the top, but still something he would have expected to come out of Pearl's arsenal of insults. He rotated his position, his warm coffee mug secured tightly in his fingertips, now viewing the spirit medium giving him a barrage of blindly thrown fists against his vested chest. He couldn't help, but laugh harder. The ricochettes of the hits were causing his coffee to almost slip out of the ceramic confines. He placed his mug on the countertop next to his prescription of antibiotics. The spirit medium wasn't ending anytime soon, as Phoenix received the blind fury head on. It was better than getting smacked on the face. Surprisingly, her attacks barely made him flinch, he actually believed she was hurting herself.

The attorney caught the spirit medium's fists, her tiny hands quelled by his size. His grasp was firm, but gentle. She stopped, finally opening her cute eyes to the big and scary blue defense attorney holding her. It was his fatherly gaze; however, what comforted her from frantically trying to release herself from his grip.

"Now, Pearl. Don't mess with the new suit. Trucy got it for me and I want to keep it in mint condition." He instructed her kindly.

Pearl looked away from him with defeat. Her eyes low as she stood there held by the attorney. "Okay." Her mood shifted back to her angry self, "But you're still mean, Mr. Nick. Not loving Maya is a crime itself. I should have Mr. Edgey-worth take you to jail!"

Phoenix released the little spirit medium. He was stunned by her banter. His view changed to Maya, who had her mouth gaped by what the spirit medium just spat. He knelt down, resting an arm on his knee. His other hand supported his balance, "Pearls?"

Her face was somber, but her view was still on the kneeling defense attorney. "I am surprised by the previous statement in your testimony." He played around with the spirit medium, courtroom style. "But I'm going have to object to the charges you're indicting me with."

Pearl fixed her position, readjusting herself, but still eying him with puzzlement. "I don't get it…"

"You should actually be charging me with loving Ms. Fey with unfathomable amounts." He smiled smugly as he rose to his feet, arms akimbo. Pearl was confused by the last words. ' _Unfatho-mobile?'_

The poor spirit medium stood silent for a while. Her lackluster vocabulary kept her dazed by the word, but when she returned to the word 'love,' she exploded. Pearl was jumping giddily on her toes, as her ribbon styled hair bounced up and down with her movements. Her open mouth smile wide across her face as her arms flailed to her sides. "You do love Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick!? I knew it!"

Phoenix shook his head, unsurprised by Pearl's reaction. His gaze changed towards the idle medium on the couch. Maya flinched backward, the look Phoenix was giving her beamed with satisfaction. She covered her face, hiding that pink evidence that gave away her true feelings away more than a guilty suspect on the witness stand.

Trucy managed to get all of her props and practiced one more time on her magic tricks for her show later. She had to take care of some kid's party who wanted a magician instead of a clown. Apparently, the kid had a traumatizing experience. The clown had a working partner with weird pink hair who confused the heck out of the kid as being a flat chested woman. They had an argument and the fit ended up collapsing the bounce house on top of the birthday boy. Long story short, magician was in favor of this year's party.

"I'm taking Pearl with me to the show, Daddy. I promised I'd put her in the act!"

Phoenix shuffled in his new suit, "What act is she partaking in?"

His fear of his daughter accidentally hurting someone during an act was something that sometimes slung over his shoulders, especially if it was Pearl. But he always blew it by, she was a professional, but you still can't be too careful.

"The Wakeling Trick!" Trucy waved her wand around.

Phoenix swallowed hard. ' _Oh no… not that one..._ '

"Are you sure you want to do that Pearls?" Phoenix asked nervously to the calm spirit medium as his jaw lowered.

"Yeah. I trust Trucy!" Pearl was excited, but Phoenix was a little uncertain of what she was getting herself into. All he needed was a call later tonight on how Pearl now needs to be stapled back together by the waist from a enthusiastic doctor completely unphased by the horribly-gone awry saw trick. She would only be half the spirit medium she was. The nervous attorney shook his head before addressing his daughter. "Okay, just be careful, please."

"Sure thing, Daddy!" Trucy waved for Pearl to tag along as they bolted out the door.

Phoenix and Maya's silence was short lived as another defense attorney walked in.

"Good morning, boss!" Athena was bright by her appearance.

"Good morning, Athena." Phoenix replied with authority. "I made you coffee. You can add whatever you like to it."

"Thanks, I am a bit fatigued." Athena played with her earring, the crescent yellow moon dangled as her fingers prodded it in wonder.

"Where's Apollo?" Phoenix asked the junior attorney.

Her face crinkled a bit by the mention of his name. She was visibly flustered, but somehow managed to cope whatever pent up emotion was left deep inside. Her expression became serious. "I don't know, boss."

"Hmmm… He's normally here early." Phoenix tapped his chin with his index. "Probably last night was rough on him."

"Actually, Mr. Wright...As odd as it sounds. I don't remember last night." Athena pouted her hands to her hips. "I don't even remember getting home."

Phoenix's expression become concerned. "I must admit. I don't recollect last night either."

The atmosphere in the room became intense. The only lighthearted one in the room was the spirit medium in the back, lounging on the couch, flipping through channels.

Athena tilted her view to the spirit medium, lying inattentively. Athena winced, remembering that her boss did leave alone with her. ' _Not gonna think about that now..._ '

There was a knock at the door. Athena stood idle as Phoenix made his way towards the sound. He twisted the knob and was greeted by a disheveled and sweaty red attorney.

"Are you okay, Apollo?" Phoenix's eyes grew wide. Apollo appeared as if he just ran a marathon. His red vest was unbuttoned incorrectly, two buttons skipped downard, his collar was out of place, crumpled against his vest, and his cyan tie wasn't tucked in and hung desperately like a noose. "Yeah… I'm fine."

Athena's minor aggravation subsided when she saw the pathetic state of the red defense attorney.

"Do you want to call off for the day, Apollo? You don't look well." Phoenix led the sickened attorney to the couch, where Maya shuffled off quickly.

"Geez, boss. He looks bad." Athena muttered. She placed a hand on his sleek forehead, "You have a fever, Apollo."

Apollo was panting deeply. "No! Really I'm fine!" His requests to stay were falling on silent.

"Listen Apollo." The blue attorney gave him a serious expression. "Go home. Take the day off."

"No, sir. I just had some Cold Killer X. It should go away eventuallyyyyy…" Apollo winced as he grabbed his throat. A tickle was making his voice scratchy. Phoenix and Athena were getting worried.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?!" Athena asked frantically, about to dial for paramedics.

"Guys… honestly, I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm not a baby." Apollo's tone embedded with rejection. "But if you insist, I'll go home…"

"Are you sure?" Athena kept her hands forth in case the red attorney would pass out so she can catch him.

"Yes!" Apollo yelled. Athena arched backward. Phoenix furrowed his brows. Apollo acted much more aggressive. His slacked shoulders rose up against their weariness as his tensed body headed towards the door.

"Take as much time as you need." Phoenix didn't face the direction of the red attorney. "In case anything happens, call us."

Apollo didn't respond. He left the door wide open as he vanished from the office.


	36. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Hickfield Clinic

September 6 10:00 a.m.

Edgeworth entered the rummaged hospital through the slide doors. The place really needed renovations, at least in the front sections. The rugs were dirty and homeless gathered outside waiting areas in order to get charity care for an emergency surgery. Lobby chairs were bombarded with people who had unappointed visits for family members or in need of medical assistance. There was a whole section contributed just for women on the verge of exploding babies left and right towards the labor department. The clinic had definitely seen better days.

The prosecutor traveled towards the receptionist who was creating a generic garage band music worth of smacks and slaps with the worn gum in her mouth. The snaps and pops somehow pitched over the audience of pain, sickened, and impatient visitors.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I contacted you earlier to visit a patient. A Michael Powell?" Edgeworth calmly asked.

The woman just eyeballed Edgeworth, still annoyingly smacking the gum in her mouth and blowing a bubble that popped subsequently against her lips. Edgeworth paid the woman no mind as she slowly typed in the name of the patient. "And you are related to this guy?" Her voice contained the impudent attitude of a telemarketer.

"No. However, I request that I see Mr. Powell immediately. He is vital to an investigation at hand." Edgeworth bluntly asserted himself. The receptionist took a dreadfully long time to even look at him when the file popped into the computer screen. "Mr. Powell. uhhhh… Here. ICU Room 302." She swiveled in her seat before arching forward. "It's on the third floor… make a right once you step out…" She signalled with her hands in a slouchy voice.

"Thank you, ma'am." Edgeworth managed to blurt the words without giving any hints of how annoyed he was towards the sloth woman.

His destination towards the elevator was stopped by a jittering ruffled buffoon in a white director coat. Edgeworth flinched backward, his teeth gritted, recognizing that ridiculous pink hair anywhere. " _Not him!_ '

The so called 'director' was stumbling out an office near the elevator door by a slender busty woman. She kicked him forward, causing him to fly backwards, probably losing another tooth in the process. Her groan was the epitome of disgust as she slammed the office door shut, a gust of wind blowing back what little hair and dignity he had left. He was giggling and squirming on the floor. Edgeworth figured either from pain or from humiliation. Nah. Probably pain, but he seemed to be enjoying the negative impulses the lady bestowed on him.

' _You would have thought they would have gotten rid of this imbecile years ago… It really demonstrates the work ethics of this place.'_

Edgeworth exercised his potential to glide against the wall to pass the shameless 'director.' His efforts managed to get him close enough near the elevator buttons. The prosecutor stretched his arm long enough to push the third floor button, preventing himself from getting caught by the pervert's peripheral view. The elevator was on the fifth floor. ' _Oh why?! Of all days does this confounded contraption have to be at the top floor!_ '

The spasmodic 'director' squirmed to his feet when he heard the ring of the elevator approaching. The ridiculous gaping toothy smile finally caught Edgeworth. Edgeworth frantically pushed the third floor button, hoping that the elevator would arrive faster. The perverted director Hotti hobbled quickly over the baffled prosecutor.

"Hmm. I've seen you before! Yes! Yes!" The spit traveled between the gaps of his teeth as his back arched forward, giving him a humpback appearance.

"Too long! Way too long! MMMMM!" Hotti wiped his mouth of the nasty drool that trickled from that sewage system called a mouth. "You saw that chick over there! Hehe! Totally digs meh!"

Edgeworth leaned against the wall, fearing the revolting director would come any closer than how he already was. The man kept scratching himself eerily everytime he finished a sentence.

"It's been years, but I… I still got it with the ladies…mmmhmmm…" The jittery words were somehow coherent against his slurred speech. The nasty Hotti was clenching his hands, as if wishing what would be in his grasp was the soft fleshy lump of the woman he was eye-raping who kicked him out of her office.

The prosecutor peered towards the numbers above the elevator; third floor. ' _Hurry up you metal wreck!_ '

"Speaking of ladies… where's that blue haired woman? The one with the whip! Oh! I haven't felt that juicy crack in a long time! MMM! Yes!"

Miles almost threw up in his mouth when he realized that repulsive perv was speaking about Franziska. The last thing he wanted to see was his step-sister giving the sadomasochistic fool a whipping of a lifetime, which the sick man would find pleasurable. The elevator finally made it to the first floor. The metal doors opened, a group consisting of patients and several doctors managed segregate the prosecutor from the perv. He continuously pressed the third floor button until the doors closed, allowing him to bask in freedom, away from the crazed hunchback.

'That was close… mmmmm..' Edgeworth froze. "NGHOOOOOOH!"

The yell echoed inside the metal container, down the shafts. Patients from the fifth floor heard the yelp from the prosecutor as they stood up in their beds. That nasty director somehow got that odd vibe rubbed on Edgeworth. ' _Wine would replace the tea for tonight..._ '

The elevator doors opened on the third floor, as the stressed prosecutor shook his head in disbelief. Regaining his focus, Miles finally headed right, towards the ICU corridor. The walls were white, but remained darkened by the windowless hallway. The doors were arranged almost evenly, separated apart by duplicates of thick framed doors.

Door 302, the bold white letters against the blackened board near the top half of the door. Edgeworth pulled down the metal lever and pushed open the door. The scene was something out of a mad science lab. An IV in the arm pumping nutrients in the malnourished frail man, breathing tubes in his nose and a large cotton swab in his mouth, preventing salvia from draining down his lacerated throat. Edgeworth eyed the terrible state of the poor man. The bone practically visible through his skin. The man was supposed to be middle aged, but whatever had gotten to him added decades onto the man's appearance. Ghost form, practically a mist of his former self. The room hummed with the vacuum pump and beeps of the monitor the figure was attached to.

A waft came from the silent doors. Edgeworth spotted over his shoulders a man covered from top to bottom in a doctor's gown, white elastic gloves, a mask above his snout, and a thin cap over his head. The only visible flesh on the doctor was his ears which were holding onto the elastic of the dim goggles on his face. There was an earsplitting silence between the two professionals. Edgeworth finally turned to see the doctor properly.

The doctor spoke in a proper tone, eyeing him with curiosity, "Who might you be?"

"I am Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. Please to meet you doctor." Edgeworth addressed the doctor in the same fashion.

"Dr. Sullivan." The man shook Edgeworth's hand. "A prosecutor? What is your business here?"

"The man before you, doctor, is a victim. He is the sole witness to an investigation, ergo, I require him to recover in order to gain any evidence towards his attacker."

The doctor peered over Edgeworth's shoulder, eyeing the patient. His focus returned on the magenta suited man. "Do you want the news forward, prosecutor?"

The presence of peace eluded the room, replacing it with suspicion and dread. Edgeworth's brows furrowed lower, a serious expression etched on his face, preparing himself for the news he will receive.

The doctor kept a stern expression through his thick goggles at the prosecutor. "The patient suffered lacerations in the esophagus. We tried the best we can to somehow recover his ability to speak, but his vocal chords are torn. It would take months for them to fully recover. As of right now, in his present state, he can't even swallow."

Edgeworth kept his turmoil internally . ' _Months… that's too long..._ '

"When will he awake from his condition? Will he have any recollection of what happened to him?" Edgeworth kept his chest high.

The doctor shook his head, "Apologies, prosecutor. He has similar symptoms of asphyxiation and blood drainage. As much as I hate to admit it, he as of right now is comatose. His body was extremely deprived for a period of time."

The stoic expression of the prosecutor remained unphased as the doctor headed towards the patient, his gaze still towards the door. Edgeworth had empty leads. The only witness was hanging onto life by a string and that string was the last thread before Edgeworth would have to pull desperate actions. As much as the chief prosecutor hated it, he only had one remaining option, Mrs. Gumshoe. A shuffling could be heard in the background. The doctor dug into the patient's clothing pail, took out a document, folded it and placed it in his scrubs.

"Thank you for your assistance, doctor. It is quite melancholy for such news to be presented." Edgeworth gritted his teeth. 'But I promise that whoever is behind these attacks will be brought to justice.'

The doctor walked towards the door and held onto the metal lever. "It is… such a tragedy…"

Edgeworth eyes widened slowly. The way how the doctor spoke was evilly sarcastic.

"Good day, prosecutor..." He left the room. There was a minor silence as the chief prosecutor looked over his shoulder to the patient one last time. ' _He was silenced for a reason._ '

Edgeworth clenched his fist tightly before handling the door. He ran out, peering left and right, but the doctor was gone. He left out a hefty sigh before heading towards the stairs. There was no way in hell he was going to face the narcissistic perv Hotti again. Edgeworth made it out of the cumbersome building and out into the warm streets. A click of the key button, lit the prosecutor's sports car's lights. He entered the fancy on wheels before speeding off.

The doctor stepped out from the exit along the side of the building, watching the red car enter the main road. He leaned against the wall, laughing quietly to himself. "Poor Prosecutor. Have you gone through all your options yet?"


	37. Origins: Dawn

Note: I wasn't actually planning on making the settings in this particular school, but since one of my readers is a great fan to a certain game, I won't let you know which *wink wink* I decided, why the hell not? It won't effect the story drastically.

Gressenheller University - London

June 1, 2015 7:00 a.m.

"Good luck, Cecilia! I know you'll do a fantastic job on the final!"

"Thank you, Ritza! You're always great at cheering me up!" Cecilia squeezed her thick binder in her grasp. "Where's Taci?"

Ritza gasped, desperation colliding on her visage, "Oh my God! If he doesn't make it, he'll have to repeat the semester!"

Cecilia gave her friend a somber look. "I sure hope he makes it…"

"I'm surprised Mr. Tactical isn't here. I stood up all night for him to study that final along with my own! Biochemistry is a thick subject." Ritza crossed her arms, shaking her head in disapproval.

The weather was warm, just enough to be outside in comfort clothing for the university students. Ritza gazed at her friend, who was worried about her boyfriend.

"Listen, Cecilia. He's going to make it, don't you worry. The finals don't start until 0800 hours." Ritza's smile gleamed as she cheered the hopes for her friend. "He can be irresponsible sometimes, ha! And you should know that, but he's a good man."

"Ritza stop!" The girl teased as she pushed Ritza's arm away playfully. "You're making it seem you're eyeing him more than me!"

Ritza gave a playful pout, "Oh please! That's your man. I'll find my own dream boat somewhere else!"

Cecilia giggled as she saw Ritza bask in her own independence. The courtyard became cumbersome as caffeinated sugar rushed students ran to their destinations. Ritza shook her head as she gazed at all the zombified overnight studiers who probably didn't get a lick of sleep the night before. Then again, she didn't want to be a hypocrite. She too, didn't get sleep, but mustered all her strength to keep her friend from worrying about her as well.

"Mr. Tactical better get here. I bet a lot of those students took all the best seats!" Ritza grimaced as one student bumped into her without apologizing. She sighed, unsurprised.

Cecilia squeezed her binder harder against her tiny frame. Her black cardigan mader her physique even tinier. Ritza stumbled backwards, realizing she accidentally worried her friend. The college student quickly thought of a subject to talk about.

"So...how was your professor this semester?" Ritza placed her hands on her hips, hoping the girl would ask her question.

"Ah. The Professor is such an amazing man. He is smart and ironically eccentric despite his calm demeanor. When he taught archeology, he made the subject seem like the world depended on it. He spoke in riddles and told us to solve these amazing puzzles from ancient civilizations that completely blew my mind!" Cecilia was rambling on about her archaeology professor.

"Is that so? Then you have nothing to worry about!" Ritza playfully slapped Cecilia's shoulder, before gripping it. "If you're interested in the subject, then it should be glued and reinforced in your brain. You got this!"

Cecilia blushed as her companion further lifted her spirits. She gasped suddenly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She shuffled quickly on her toes as she saw the love of her life. "TACITUS!"

"CECILIA!" The man yelled back in with overboosting compassion. He grappled her tiny body in his firm grasp, making sure he didn't crush her in the process. She flew into the sky from his height, doused in his kisses. On her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, her eyes, her nose and her lips. Ritza stood there gaped, wondering if she was breathing under all those affectionate attacks. When the barrage ceased, he finally put the girl on her feet and gave her one last hug.

"I told you I'd make it!" Tacitus brushed back the thick lock of black hair against his scalp embarrassedly.

"You were almost late... What happened?" Ritza asked with concern.

Tacitus caught his breath before beginning, "It's kind of humiliating, but… I got a present before I came here."

Cecilia's eyes lit up, " a present?" She jumped eagerly on her toes. "What is it?! What is it?!"

"Nuh-uh. Not after we pass our exams. After we pass, I'll show you later." The man humbly boasted before walking towards the archway, leading inside the building.

"This oughtta be good." Ritza teased. "But it's almost time. I'll see you guys afterwards."

"Okay! See you Ritza!"

"Bye Tacitus, bye Cecilia."

"Seeya, Ritza."

Tacitus saw the woman in front of him. His feelings for her had no bounds. He found her sweet, innocent, beautiful, but shy at times. However, all her imperfections he loved and all her perfections. He grabbed her tiny soft hands before escorting her to her assigned testing destination. The hallways were very traditional as students lined against the walls, awaiting for their assigned seats.

Tacitus held the girl's shoulders. The student tilted her head upward. He beamed with joy before giving his most sincere and emotional gaze that reflected in her grey eyes. "Cecilia… You can do this. I believe in you with my heart and my soul. You've studied hard and we made it through all just to get here today. To do what you want to do for the rest of your life. I have all my faith on you, Ceci."

Cecilia kept the tears from tumbling over her bottom eyelids. Her boyfriend's face began to blur as the tears overwhelmed her eyes. She shut her eyelids, allowing her emotional tears to finally fall down her face, conjoined together at the tip of her chin. Ritza and Tacitus had so much faith in her, best friends until the end. Even at the time where it seems that their adventures were going to end by the termination of the exams, they will always be behind each other.

"Thank you, Tacitus. I love you…"

"I love you, too, Ceci. Now make me, the professor, and Ritza proud."

"I will!" The girl gave a peck on his lips before she darted with courage in her heart towards the examination hall.

Tacitus grinned widely, seeing the girl he loved run down to her future, her destiny, her dream.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The professor with a large brown top hat walked through the corridor. His voice proper and respectful. "Only pencils, nothing else near your vicinity."

Cecilia placed her binder on the floor, near the lockers before heading to her seat. The courage was beginning to wear down into panic when the realization was setting in.

"It was a pleasure to meeting all of you fine young women and men, but today determines whether you walk out of here with satisfaction or regret."

The girl was shaking in her seat. ' _Regret…_ '

"But I am more than aware that all of you have the potential of being future archeologists. Make sure you leave nothing blank. A Gentleman, this goes for the ladies as well, never leaves a puzzle unsolved. Good luck!"

Cecilia clenched her seat tightly as she saw the test in front of her. That ominous test eyed her back, teasing her. She felt dizzy as the paper became fuzzier. The pencil in her hand was drenched in sweat that she couldn't even bubble in the first answer. The pencil would slide down her fingers before she even pressed it on the paper. Cecilia inhaled deeply before letting out a puff that almost blew her test away. She frantically pulled it back before falling out of her seat. ' _I hope no one saw that…_ '

It was now or never. She resettled herself, grabbed her pencil, wiped it clean and took the test head on.

After two hours. She left the hall. Feeling only slightly confident about herself, but the results are still pending. Her friends awaited for her down the stretch of the corridor. They were chatting a storm about how they wrecked the test, in a positive way. Tacitus turned his focus on his girlfriend. "Cecilia! How did you do?"

She had a weak smile, but still managed to crack it well. "I think I did okay."

Ritza greeted her friend with pride. "Psh, I don't know why he's even going to bother grading your test. We should just go to graduation straight away!"

"Hehe. Yeah…" Cecilia chuckled.

Tacitus found her little laugh adorable. "She's right. My girl is too good for this school!"

"Guys stop…" Cecilia blushed.

"Oh yeah… I remember something. What was your gift, Mr. Tactical?" Ritza sassed the gentleman in front of her.

"Oh that… well. Hehe… ugh…" The man was fumbling all over his words as he began to sweat.

"Yeah, Taci! What is it?!" Cecilia bumped her thick binder against the bumbling student.

"Well. I ugh… I got it for you, Ceci…" Tacitus was choking on his words nervously. "I'll show you during graduation!"

"Aw! Why Taci?! I really wanted to see it." The girls were making the man tremble. He didn't want to show it yet, it was too special.

"I promise… I'll show you then." He muttered.

"Hmm…" Ritza focused on Tacitus. He was begging every inch of his being for her not to give him the death glare. Somehow it always broke him worse than Cecilia's puppy eyes.

"Fine. We'll wait. If it's that special than I guess it is worth it." Ritza placed her hands on her hips.

"It sure is."

Several days later, the results were posted across the bulletin boards. Each student had to find their identification numbers and locate their scores. Students almost climbed on top of each other, riddled with paranoia and overwhelming apprehension to see the results. It took some time for the crowd to die down before the three friends managed to see their scores.

"No surprise, Mr. Tactical. Practically a perfect score." Ritza bumped him.

"Speak for yourself, Miss Regime! You're the tryhard. You beat me!" The man guffawed.

"Yeah, but virology is so much easier than Biochemistry. I'd die doing that."

"What about you, Ceci?"

Cecilia eyed the board, searching her name. She passed, just not exactly the grade she wanted. Her emotions were mixed between satisfied and melancholy.

"What's wrong? You got the grade." Tacitus wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, but you guys always do better. I just, get satisfactory…" Her view touched the floor, partially saddened she was not in league with her genius friends.

"Ceci… you shouldn't be upset by that. Some people didn't pass at all. And your professor is an all or nothing type of guy." Ritza added words of encouragement.

"I guess…" Cecilia whispered, her head low.

"Hey, c'mon. Don't be sad… What matters to me is that we all made it. Together." The man's voice sincere with his heart.

"You're right, Taci." Cecilia glimmered a soft smile before admiring at the science nerd duo though their appearance was out of grand and sumptuous professionalism.

"That's what I love to see." Her boyfriend gave a toothy grin, his dark eyes gifting her the love she deserved.


	38. Eye on The Prize

"The boy is fumbling around." The darkman in the trilby riddled.

"Look at him. He looks like he'll fall any second now." The woman joked.

"The boy needs to stand to be a man. He just walked under a ladder. Hmm… bad luck, kid." The man sipped his drink before settling it down on the table.

"That's a step-ladder... Oh wait! Wait! Awww… I thought he was going to hit it. It would've been hilarious to see the guy on top fall."

"A ladder is a ladder. It takes you up to where you need to go, My Lady. Whether it'd be two feet or the sky."

"Don't you dare! There is obviously a difference between a ladder and a step-ladder."

"There is also a difference between a lion and cat, but they're both felines, My Lady."

"I can banter a whole lecture on you about genus and species on how wrong you are. Lions belong to the Panthera genus while cats belong in the Felis. But as of right now, there are more important matters to attend to."

"Mmmm... " The man took another sip. "You're right, but so am I." The man sassed as he leaned on his elbow.

Regina gave her guest a mean and unintrigued stare before returning at the fumbling red attorney.

"It's way too early to take him…Maybe later tonight." She traced her fingertip around the rim of her drink.

"I don't understand. Why didn't the other one show too many symptoms?" The man readjusted the umbrella top of the table, expanding the leverage of shade.

"Because…" She secured the area, making sure no one would hear. "The suitor cells in his system weren't fully developed, but the cells still attained the proper DNA. There were excess amounts slithered into him. What happened is that his body didn't recognize the little ones as foreign, so his immune system got over that quickly. But if you see him now, he is very vitalized when it comes to stamina, strength, and…" She bit her finger teasingly, "Physical features..."

"I see… And the boy?"

"Well, in his case, it's a different story. The cells now are completely developed. They are causing all kinds of destruction in him right now." She leaned against her chair. "Well, I shouldn't say destruction, but his body recognized them as foreign, which I worried about…A fever is a typical sign of the immune system kicking in. However, in time, his body will submit."

The man tilted his trilby more forward, covering his eyes. "I do have to apologize again. I almost forgot the girls last night. It would've risked the whole job."

The woman sighed. "The deed is done. That is all I care for. I forgive you." She crossed her legs before taking a sip of her drink. "But you know what infuriates me the most?"

The darkman leaned back, readying himself to hear what the woman had to say. "What grinds your gears, My Lady?"

"Those darn antibiotics! I saw them near his countertop when we brought them home. It's not a bacterial infection." She leaned against the table, agitated, placing her fingers on her temple. "Those doctors over at that clinic need serious help..."

"Speaking of doctors… where is he?" He tilted his head back, that toothy grin shining as ever.

"He went to go take care of that bastard. To retrieve his identity papers… We don't need anymore of those tagging along, nor do we need the prosecutor getting involved in this, at least not that one."

The grin slipped away into an infuriated glower, "He got what he deserved."

The woman returned her gaze on the red attorney, still struggling to even stand. "Haha… At least he's almost home. I won't lie, he needs better taste in furniture."

The darkman gave her an awkward pokerface, holding one arm with the other. "Of all things, you noticed his furniture?"

She crossed her arms, "I had to clean him up, remove his clothing, replaced it with new attire and put him to bed. Of course I would notice certain details like that. The place seemed a bit tacky."

The man shook his head, finishing his drink. He was actually amused. "Classy..."

"He made it. Let's go… I need to see the doctor's progress." The woman finished her drink before leaving a tip on the outdoor tabletop, the darkman following her.

The trilby man and Regina entered the hideout. The darkman placed his hat on top of the hook near the lab entrance, releasing his black and white hair. She pushed open the steel doors to the stretcher rooms. Two men were strapped down, panicking against their restraints as they saw their captivators strut besides them. The muzzles on their mouths prevented screams from being any more audible than whimper. One of them writhed violently against the metal bars, creating marks on his wrist.

"You men were at the wrong place, at the wrong time." The darkman leaned against the stretcher, taunting his victims.

"I should put them out of their misery. We don't want them to suffer for too long, now do we?" Regina evilly teased, groping one of the men's bandaged neck mockingly.

She moved to the cabinet before removing syringes along with a clear liquid. "This should do" she chuckled lightly, admiring the fluid inside the glassed bottle.

The men shook in panic, rocking the stretchers as she stabbed the needle into the bottle, gaining a decent amount into the syringes. She intricately placed the bottle back securely into the cabinet before returning to her patients. The rumbling became violent as each of her steps approached them along with the needle, trickling liquid drops onto her gloved fingers. Her fingers snapped the syringes, ensuring there were no air bubbles.

"Time to sleep."

The needle sheathed the drip chamber of their IVs. The tip emptied its contents into the clear cylinder, becoming one with the solution of the small hose attached to one of their arms. The other spectator strapped down, watched in terror as the man next to him writhed violently, fighting back the injection from entering his arm. His strength degraded, slowly losing its tenacity before the man finally stopped. The last movement was a simple twitch.

The woman frowned before looking at the other man, shocked to see the limp man on the opposite side. "NEXT!"

"Calm down. The darkness will only shower you in its lie so you won't see the truth." The darkman spoke bluntly.

Regina gave the needle a light tug into his IV, feeling some sympathy for the man who now had tears rolling down his face. He too, was consumed in the tranquility of darkness. "They always exaggerate. It's only been twice."

The doctor walked from a dark room, the only light source being his holographic modifier. His gaze broke from the screen and towards his peers. "You're back, Madam?"

"Yes, I had to watch the boy. He's precious cargo... especially for our good man here." She draped her hand over the dark man's dress shirt before returning her direction towards the doctor. The dark man swallowed before digging his hands in his pockets.

"How is the progress of the girl's genetic makeup?" Regina inquired.

"Progress is slow... however, it should be extracted properly in a few days. Unlike the other targets' traits, this one is of, how shall I put it… in a sensitive nature. Something as complex as this is risky work, but I am more than confident that it will be retrieved by the time we gain the others." The doctor hissed pleasantly.

"Excellent!" Regina clasped her hands together in delight. She threw her hands together, dragging the dark man and doctor in her grasps. Her delectable scent rubbing onto them.

"As much as I enjoy the love, My Lady, I think we should let the doctor return to work." The darkman sassed before lifting himself.

Regina raised her brow. "I think I'd accompany you for tonight, for a beverage."


	39. Precipice

Wright Anything Agency

September 6 11:30 a.m.

"Boss? Are you sure we should've let him go?" Athena was teeming with concern.

"Like he said, he isn't a kid anymore, Athena." Phoenix lowered his head. "But we should have made sure he got home safely."

"You think he's okay?! I should call him!" Athena thrusted into her pocket for her phone. "Call Apollo."

The phone beeped several times before a mechanical voice, a smiley face popped onto the screen before winking, similar to Widget's answered her back, "Calling Apollo Justice."

The phone hummed, trying to establish contact on the other line. The attorney pulled the phone to the side of her face, listening for the hum to be interrupted by another voice. Phoenix watched intently as her gloved hand shook in her grasp. He too was worried if letting Apollo go home on his own, especially in his condition was the right choice. Apollo was almost as bad as his condition after the courtroom bombing minus the bandages. There was a brief silence until the call went to voicemail.

"Aw! C'mon! Pick up, Apollo!" Athena quickly redialed, frantically pressing her fingers on the screen.

Maya pressed against Phoenix's arm. Her worried expression added Phoenix more guilt on top of his rushing mind. The sleeve was pressed against her midriff as she clenched around his arm clamping it securely against her. His demeanor remained calm, but it lied to her as he stared at the spirit medium. Athena's feet were rhythmically stomping the ground, anxiously hearing the rumble from the phone once more. Her red hair flopped to the side by every step she made. Widget had a worried blue face almost turning purple, flashing itself against her neck. Yet again, the phone came to a voicemail.

Athena had enough. She darted towards the door, almost forgetting to twist the knob. "Athena, wait!"

"I have to see if Apollo is okay!" Athena threw her view at her boss, her body dangling by the handle. "Apollo is probably lying on the streets and we're here waiting!"

She stopped. Her phone was ringing. The red attorney was calling back. She almost dropped her phone trying to answer it. Her gloved fingers tapping the phone yet again like a woodpecker. "APOLLO!"

"Athena…?" A weak voice answered.

"Are you okay?! Where are you?!" Her frantic yelling was giving Apollo a headache.

"Yeah… just… not so loud…" Apollo whispered.

"You sound awful. You want me to come over? Should I call…" Athena's mouth couldn't finish the sentence. ' _Junie…_ '

As much as she wanted to help Apollo, Junie would be all over Apollo. She winced, the thought actually bringing jealousy to mind.

"No...I just…rest." The voice was becoming more hoarse.

Athena hesitated before asking again. "Are you sure?!"

"I'm sure!" Apollo scraped through his breath.

Athena reflexed, throwing the phone away from her ear. The rejection stung more than she anticipated.

"Sorry, Apollo…" Athena muttered, her face pale.

"Sorry Athe… I'll be fine."

"Get better okay. You better! And you'll be back in this office!" Athena held back her whimper.

"Ok." Apollo hung up.

Athena heard the tone go silent before putting her head down, Widget sad as ever. "He sounds awful, Mr. Wright…"

"He must've caught a bug. But I don't understand where." Phoenix groped his finger against his chin.

"You think it was from someone last night?" She weakly placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe…" Phoenix pondered, his view away from Athena. "Was he anywhere else beforehand?"

"I don't know... But wait. Don't you think if Apollo got it, I would've too?" Athena suggested.

"You guys were together last night?" Phoenix raised a brow with intrigue.

Athena flinched, Widget flashed yellow. "Well, yeah during the dance…" She ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"The dance…" Phoenix remembered. Though how he gotten onto the dancefloor was something he wondered about too.

"Oh… I remember the dance!" Maya squeezed Phoenix's arm bashfully, but it switched anger quickly. "We lost it!"

Phoenix couldn't react, she was tugging at his sleeve and threw his arm before pouting. He held his temple in his fingers, 'She hasn't changed one bit…Nor has she forgotten...'

"Oh yeah. We won!" Athena blushed lightly. "The glass peacock was beautiful! The colors, the shape, but…"

Phoenix removed his hand, focusing now on the yellow attorney. "But what?"

"I... I don't remember getting home. Like, on my own." She rubbed her elbow, perplexed. "It was right there, in the box, near the door when I headed out for work this morning. Trucy and Pearl were at my place, but I don't remember settling them in."

She rubbed her neck, sucking a painful breath through her teeth, ' _But what hurts the most is my neck. I must've slept the wrong angle._ '

Phoenix furrowed his brow tightly, his memory just came to a blank. "I don't remember either…" He faced Maya, who's pout was weakening in its intensity. "Do you remember anything, Maya?"

The spirit medium's attitude transformed from envious to bewildered. "Gosh… wait!" The spirit medium held her cheek on her palm. The blue and yellow attorney fixed themselves where Maya was center stage. "Nope, nothing."

They slacked their shoulders, along with their hopes for an answer.

"We should ask Apollo if he remembers anything when he gets better." Phoenix replaced the mood back towards him.

' _Apollo…_ ' Athena's red bangs covered her expression from her company.

Apollo's Apartment

September 6 11:40 a.m.

A pool of sweat drenched the floor of the attorney's apartment. His clothes perspired along with him as the fever was taking its toll. The cold tile bathroom was comforting his thermos of a body. The two horns on his head practically drifted in the puddle that Apollo was uncertain if it was drool or sweat. Or both.

" _Uhhhhh…_ "

The phone rang in his pocket. The sensitive body of the attorney felt the vibrations against the floor, sending shock waves and ripples on the puddle. His body tensed as he threw the Cold Killer X in agitation from his pocket to get the phone. The sweat created the concept of gripping the phone itself difficult. He blindly tried answering the phone to no avail, accidentally discarding the call.

The phone rang again. This time, Apollo twisted himself, viewing the ceiling now before sitting upright. The two horns slapped themselves against his forehead, bringing some of the floor's secretion back where they came from, dripping down to his nose. He heavily sighed before lifting himself from the moist tiles. The travel from the door frame to his bedroom was hectic. Before stepping out, he stumbled forward landing face first on his bed. The red attorney was quite flustered now, rotating his head to breath in fresh air from the suffocating comforter. Glancing at his phone, it displayed two phone calls were missed from Athena.

His face gained some sense of color returning back when he saw his friend call. He slid his sweaty finger across the screen, redialing the number. The phone felt like twenty pounds trying to bring it to his face, but it tumbled right next to his nose. ' _Close enough…_ '

"APOLLO!"

The red attorney cringed. The high pitch emitting from his mobile device rang sharply in his ear.

"Athena…?" The sick attorney responded.

"Are you okay?! Where are you?!" Her yelp would cause a bat to cry from an earsplitting headache.

"Yeah… just… not so loud…" Apollo winced, gripping the blankets tightly between his finger.

"You sound awful. You want me to come over? Should I call…"

"No...I just…" He pulled back the sweaty hair from his face. "Rest."

"Are you sure?!"

By that point, Apollo became irritated. Staying awake was laborious, trying to convince Athena he was capable on his own was tedious.

"I'm sure!" Apollo strained himself.

A pause followed after. An awkward one. Minor guilt ran through his sickened body when the realization of him shouting at his friend who only wanted to acknowledge his well being.

"Sorry, Apollo…"

His lungs sucked in an unsteady breath before beginning, "Sorry Athe… I'll be fine."

"Get better okay. You better! And you'll be back in this office!"

Her worry-stricken cheery voice actually made the badly shaped attorney a little relieved.

"Ok."

His fingers smacked the phone, attempting to end the call. He believed it worked, no one answered back.

'I hope this thing passes quickly.'

Resistance to the soporific sanctity became familiar to the attorney as his eyes closed.


	40. Objection Denied

Wright Anything Agency

September 6 12:00 p.m.

"Maya?" Phoenix asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Nick." The spirit medium inquired with delight.

"That woman?"

"What woman?"

"Ms. Specter?"

"Regina?" She gleamed with excitement.

"Yeah. I know you spoke briefly about her, but why was she at Kurain in the first place?" Phoenix was now focused on his previous client.

"Well. She said a lot of stuff, Nick." The spirit medium sat down comfortably on Phoenix's office chair, leaning on her palm before continuing.

"She said she heard from an associate outside the country about the Kurain channeling technique. She said she was very intrigued and asked about two million questions about it. She's is worse than you cross examining a witness, Nick." She joked.

"Seriously, Maya…" Phoenix pleaded sincerely.

"Geez, Nick!" She turned. "Fine! She asked like, how do I do it? How does it work? If it hurts or not? Are there side effects? Can anyone do it? Does it also works on guys? If it's blood-related? How long ago does the technique last?"

Phoenix kept contemplating on the rambling spirit medium who seemed unending on the questions.

"Hold it!" He interrupted her. "And what happened after that?"

"Okay Eager Attorney!" She caught her breath. "After I answered all her questions, she introduced me to this guy... " She halted.

"What guy?" Athena questioned, her face seriously clung to Maya's statement.

"This guy looked good, sorry Nick!" Maya laughed.

Phoenix's shoulders slumped as sweat trickled down his face. "Really Maya?"

"Hehe yeah! But like I was saying, this guy, the one at Gatewater party, the one holding Regina's hand all romanticly." She blushed lightly, "You should hold me like that more often, Nick."

Phoenix's brow twitched. He was not exactly the best at presenting himself in personal affairs when people are spectating. It was always something he brushed off when people would ask if she was more than just an assistant. But the idea did scratch his mind at certain times.

"Only if you finish." Phoenix impulsively blurted to get more info from the medium.

Her face glowed, her words sped up, "he spoke kindly to me about learning the incantations of the Ultra Course. I was surprised because men can't channel spirits, especially if they aren't Fey related. But he didn't mind at all. He said he wanted to train with Ms. Regina at Hazakura…"

Maya gave Phoenix a mischievous stare, "Just like how we did, isn't that right, Nick?" She winked teasingly towards the blue attorney.

Athena quickly darted her head quirkily at her boss and the spirit medium. "Did I miss something?"

Phoenix's head bobbed forward, passing his shoulders, which were still down. The sweat became more frequent as he remembered that dreadfully bitter cold night where Phoenix and Maya stood at Hazakura for the Ultra Course.

' _Who in their right mind would want to spend a night in that pit of an icy prison?!_ '

"Pearl set us up one time at the Hazakura temple. Caged behind frozen bars and frigid psyche locks." Phoenix miserably mumbled.

"Come on, Nick. It wasn't that bad!" Maya winked once more, teasing the glum attorney.

He fixed himself, squeamishly, remembering it was also that night, he was very close to Maya. After the hectic antics of Dahlia Hawthorne coming back for another kill, he finally had time with Maya that wasn't murder related. That night, it actually went according to Pearl's plan, even though she didn't notice it at the time.

Athena was hesitant, but very curious on how this 'Ultra Course' worked.

"And…?" Phoenix gestured with his hand.

"So they went inside for a whole night. I gave them the proper instructions on the waterfall and scrolls before beginning. Ironically, they were very excited. Most guest shiver before looking at the doors."

' _It is pretty cold in there, Maya…_ ' Phoenix thought sarcastically.

"Then when they finished. They were out, completely unbothered. Maybe they're from Russia or something…" Maya squeezed her chin. "They're probably used to stuff like that. Then the following day, they were talking about summoning someone. I don't remember their name. But the nice man said he would reward me greatly if I did. Then…"

Athena and Phoenix tilted their heads back in suspicion. "Then what?"

"I don't remember. I fell asleep, or maybe I channeled the person they wanted. But what was weird is that I got scared when I heard this really loud bang!"

Phoenix arched forward, "A bang?"

"Yeah, like a firecracker. About four times." Maya squirmed in the seat, trying to remember.

This 'bang' Maya referred to made Phoenix uncomfortable. His tie felt tighter before clearing his throat.

"I awoke later on in the same room, but this time only Regina was there. She looked very happy before asking me if there are any good 'defenders' nearby. And of course, the best 'defender' I know is you, Nick! I told them everything about you and all your cases and all the stuff we went through!" Maya was hopping in the chair.

"Maya! I love the feedback, but why would you tell strangers ' _everything_ ' about me? And did you figure out what the banging was?" Phoenix pointed out.

"Why not? Who _doesn't_ know you, Nick?" Maya sassed playfully.

Phoenix felt flattered, ' _Hehe… Well if you put it that way._ '

"I didn't know where the noise came from."

He shook his head, returning to the subject. "Hmmm...And that's when they offered to bring you?" Lightly tapping his finger against his chin.

"Yeah! It was really nice of them.

Athena was completely intrigued on the matter. Not on the two guests from Kurain, but about Maya's power. Her boss would sometimes skim passed Maya's special ability, but she never actually saw it first hand.

"Maya?" Athena asked humbly.

"Yes, Athena?" The spirit medium addressed.

"This power you have? What is it exactly?"

"I can channel spirits. As the master of Kurain, I have the duty to perfect the channeling technique as well as preserve the tradition."

"Hold it!" Athena bluntly interrupted Maya. The yellow attorney darted around the desk to face Maya.

Maya's eyes shot wide as the yellow attorney shoved her index towards her face. "You can channel spirits?! As in the dead?!"

"Y-Yeah. Didn't Nick ever tell you guys that?" Maya was baffled.

"Mr. Wright?! Why didn't you tell me Maya could do such things?!" Athena was flustered, her fists dangling on her sides.

Phoenix froze. This was something he worried about bringing up Maya. His fear of mentioning Maya to his employees was not of professionalism nor that he didn't love Maya, but the fear of bringing up her ability.

"I'm sorry, Athena… I couldn't." Phoenix registered her question seriously.

"Why not?! This is something that can help us so much during trials!" Athena shook angrily. "If someone was killed, we would know who did it!"

"No!" Phoenix exchanged earnestly. "That's exactly what happened almost 17 years ago. The DL-6 incident and the wrong person was accused of murder."

Athena loosened her grip lightly, "How do you not know your own killer?!"

"Things became complicated, Athena… Causing the live's of many to suffer; Edgeworth, Grossenburg, Yogi, and..." Phoenix slowed down before putting his head down. The heat traveled up to his face. "Misty Fey…"

The blue attorney peered an eye to Maya, her expression was fixed, but he could sense the sorrow emitted from the spirit medium.

Athena's fists finally unclenched as her composure changed, gaining the sort of dire news from her boss across the desk. "Misty Fey? Is she related to you Maya?"

The spirit medium crooked an awkward frown, "Yeah… She was my mother. The master before me."

Athena flinched backwards, her hair flying along her trajectory. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Athena." The spirit medium shined. "I know she's happy where she is and very proud."

"She is, isn't she?" Athena smiled faintly.

A sudden idea crossed Athena's mind that made her eyes grow widely. ' _If she can do that, maybe I can talk to…_ '

"MAYA!" Athena broke out of thought, impulsively grappling the spirit medium's kimono. Maya tilted her head back reflexively by the overwhelming attorney.

She responded timidly back, "Y-yeah, Athena?"

Athena's face was pale as ever, her sweat piled on her forehead while her blue eyes were giant platter sized dishes as her jaw slacked on their hinges.

"Can you summon my mother?!"

"What?!"

"WHAT?!"

Phoenix and Maya stared at each other before belatedly gazing horridly at the frantic attorney.

"Please Maya! Please! Summon her for me!" Athena's grip tightened.

"But I-" Maya was interrupted.

"NO!" Phoenix shot an angry scowl at Athena. "Don't do it."

"But Mr. Wright please! There's was so much to say! So much to thank her for! So much to apologize for!" Athena's behavior was becoming erratic as the spirit medium dangled in her grasp.

"Listen, Athena." Phoenix removed his hands from his pockets before approaching Athena. He grabbed her wrist, signalling her to release Maya. She let go of the spirit medium. Her body frozen in time by her rejected offer.

"You can't. It would open too many healed wounds. The case was won and bringing her back would only grow your dependence on her. It happened to me, Athena. Trust me. I used to abuse her power whenever I needed help. And it helped me realize that I cannot be dependent on people who are no longer in the living. Please Athena. I'm only doing this for your own good."

Athena persistently asserted herself, "But boss, I won't be abusive. It's a one time thing!"

"I'm sorry, Athena. I cannot let you. I thought the same way you did and I, too, became dependent on Maya's ability to win certain cases."

" _But-!_ "

"My final answer is no."

Athena peered back at her superior. Crushed by his rejection. Her fingers trembled. Widget turned off. The stern, but sympathetic gaze of her boss still attached to her. Her fingertips became numb as the heat in her body burned. The amalgam of dejection, anger and guilt pulsed through her being. Hot tears occupied her eyes as they faded her vision of the blue attorney and purple spirit medium into a watercolor mess of blurred lines. Her palms cover her face before heading out the door.

"Athena! Wait!"


	41. Out of a Nightmare

Chief Prosecutor's Office

September 6 2:30 p.m.

Edgeworth paced aggressively around his desk. This was getting him nowhere.

"Mrs. Gumshoe! I need every single detail from you!" The prosecutor asserted.

"I'm sorry, Edgeworth. I don't remember much. It was too dark!" Maggey argued back.

Maggey's composure was breaking down on the opposite side chair of the chief prosecutor's desk. Her pale and frail complexion completely opposing the the sturdy mahogany chair she sat upon. Her nails gripped the bottom armrest tight, denting the cushion along with it. Her teeth gritted in frustration the prosecutor was bestowing upon her.

"Sir, please. Take it easy on Maggey." Gumshoe humbly pleaded, his shoulders slack.

Edgeworth crossed his arms, tapping his arm in silent aggravation, "Detective Gumshoe. Understand the concept that these suspects responsible for such attacks are dangerous. Pardon my wording, maybe even as dangerous as The Phantom."

"No way, sir! They may be dangerous, but not Phantom material." The scruffy detective scratched his head in wonder.

The prosecutor let out a heavy sigh, grabbing the nasion of his nose in his fingertips. ' _Maybe the detective is right… but..'_

"I cannot let the threat level exceed anymore than what it already is. Do I make myself clear?" Edgeworth released.

"Clear, sir…" Gumshoe rasped.

The gray haired prosecutor contained Maggey in his view before glaring at the other idle detective. "Detective Ema Skye."

Ema broke out of her daze, completely startled from the glowering prosecutor, eyeing her in disappointment.

"Yes, Edgeworth?" Ema squeezed.

"You did not fully elaborate on your circumstances with this masked culprit."

"Sir, please… I don't want to remember."

"I must hear your part. What occurred during your encounter?"

"Edgeworth, please!"

"Detective Skye." Edgeworth slammed his hand across the desk. His patience was wearing thin. "We are leading onto dead ends if we do not hear your testimony…" He exchanged his glance to Maggey, "And Mrs. Gumshoe's."

"Okay, Edgeworth…" Ema stifled, her brown hair draped over her face, covering her eyes.

The grip on her bag tightened as she figured what the first words of her experience was. Her breathing became unsteady when she finally recollected her thoughts.

"I was sending the samples we found in Mr. Wright's office. The tech geeks there said it would be a while before they actually had the chance to analyze it. They were still working on the previous blood samples of the earlier attack." Ema's words became lower in volume as she progressed. "And then…"

Ema fixed herself in her small office across the forensic labs. The grumbling noises of her stomach made her realize she had not had a single bite to eat besides her beloved snackoos. Her feet ached from standing at the horrendous scene that looked like the blood fall scene from the Shining. Nested onto her chair, she pulled her feet up on the desk and devoured the delicious snack in her clear bag.

The dangling baggage on her shoulder was tossed onto the desk, relieving her shoulder from the weight of her chemicals. Her eyes closed shut as a heavy sigh relinquished the tension from her chest and out into the atmosphere. Ema relaxed, slacked, waiting for the geeks to finish their test results before she could begin her own investigation on the unknown substance from Wright's office apartment.

The serenity of the dimmed office was completely shattered when her office phone rang. The sudden jolt caused her to fall back onto the chair. Good thing that a cumbersome oversized file cabinet that prevented her from falling back any farther. She regained her footing, lightly still aching, before leaning forward towards her desk. The phone hummed in her hands before pressing the answer button on said phone.

"Hello?" Ema answered.

"Hey there, Fraulein." The voice emitted.

' _Oh my God, why now?_ ' Ema thought.

"Are the investigation treating you well, ja?" The voice teased her.

"Leave me alone, you fop! It's my snack time! I don't need a musician interrupting me."

"No need to be hasty, Fraulein. I want to know if my favourite detective is merely enjoying herself." The german accent light on his tone.

"I'm fine. But I'm busy." Ema blurted the words loudly.

"And what may that be? Surely, a capable person such as yourself can quickly dash over small a task?" The man beguiled the detective, but was failing.

"Forensics takes a while, oh great ex-prosecutor!" Ema bluntly announced.

A weird shuffle came from the other rooms. Ema turned to the door, peering outside the small window towards the hallway. The South hall remained empty, devoid of all life.

"That's hurtful, Fraulein Skye. I implore you that I still am able of practicing law. One performance at Themis Academy and a reunion of the Gavinners does not mean I turn to music completely… pure conjecture, detective." The german man sassed into the phone.

Ema was about to give a piece of her mind to the annoying prosecutor on the other side of the phone until she heard another weird sound behind her. She swerved around in her chair to find the door slowly closing. A breeze of cold brushed by into the room as the door finally shut upon its hinges. The frightened detective removed herself from the chair, still caressing the phone against her warm face. Her gaze remained fixed on the door as she approached the steel reinforced window. The light shining the dimmed room, yet again showing no signs or presence of visitors.

"Have I offended you, mein detective?" The prosecutor continued. "Or is your tongue caught on my _argu-_ "

The conversation ended to a beep. Ema shoved the phone to her view. It was disconnected, however, not by her doing. A click along with a cold breeze shifted by her once more. The hairs in the back of her neck rose. A strange breathing sound reverberated into the small office. The sound of gurgling combined with a wet tongue clicking against the surface of the throat, a snarl.

The phone shook in her grasp as her fingers trembled. The fear of turning to face whatever was behind her lingered readily in her mind. Her feet no longer ached. The detective's body remained numb as she stood suspended from the unknown. Her eyes frantically moved left and right, struggling with some sort of sense on what to do next. She freezing tinge of something durable and metal scraped against her shoulder. The sensation caused her body to convulse and turn to the mystery figure.

Ema was greeted by a black bolted-eye stare, greeting her in dark bliss. Her mouth dropped to let out a scream, but was caught by a gloved hand. The grip brought her forward to her desk, causing her to lie flat on her back. This dark being with a white bird face stared at her with its black metal frame. She held the man's dark coat, trying to release herself from his strong grip. Her legs writhed to kick off this malevolent being, but were halted by his weight.

"You will remain silent, detective…" The birdman hissed. "Lest I make you silent… Here and now. Upon your own desk."

Under the mask, she heard cracking and snaps, like bones breaking. The panicked white eyes of the detective saw the horrid man unhinge two metal pieces from underneath his beak. Her frantically thrown fists came to a halt when she saw the lower piece of the mask fall.

Detective Ema Skye was greeted to an elongated black jaw, unsheathing evenly at the length of the mask, introducing her to razors of teeth. Ema squirmed in the hold of this being, compressing her. Forcing her to intake this visage that resembled the epitome of horror. However, Ema was only greeted to a fraction of what the beast could do.

His jaw hung lower, the red-fleshy flaps holding extra support, leaving strands of the thick inhuman saliva upon the jaws. She managed to get a scream passed her covered mouth, muffled under his gloved hands. The jaw began to break evenly in half. It stretched outward, expanding its diameter of reach as teeth sheathed longer, outward, towards her body. Her movements now arched backwards, scuffling away from the knives pointed towards her. Tears of desperation flowed down her face, creating a shallow puddle on her desk.

The birdman wasn't finished yet. The last, but not least piece that would wrap his entertainment towards the distraught detective was his special weapon. A red flap opened, a secondary trachea unleashed the giant snake-like tendril from its hold, slithering towards his victim. Ema's vision faded from the unsurmountable strain her body had endured. Traumatized by the physical appearance of what would be a nightmare when she saw the monstrosity wriggle towards her. A whisper away from her face, it flexed open, releasing the black daggering pincers from its flaps.

"I would find great pleasure from draining you of every precious fluid from your deliciously harvested ripe… and appetizing body. Just like those before you." The demonic being slurped before finishing. "Do we have a deal?"

The detective didn't move. She was frozen. Her response remained silent as her eyes did not blink. Her body had enough. She was mentally blocked with her eyes open. The birdman released her mouth, gaped as his fingers released her cheeks. The monstrous snout folded and unsheathed properly back into place before placing the metal hinges back in their proper section. He lifted her body lightly, removing the retrieved file from under her back. He placed two fingers over her eyelids, closing them. He softly placed her jaw back in place before walking out the door.

After some time, Ema finally convulsed forward with a hard and unsteady gasp. The air entered her stricken lungs before screaming her heart out to the point that the scientists in the North hall heard her.

Edgeworth and Gumshoe didn't know how to react. Gumshoe arched forward in complete and utter shock. The scruffy tower's composure almost solid, but frazzled when she finished her last sentence. Edgeworth was breathing heavily through his nose. He couldn't believe it. There was no way that his culprit was some freak of nature. He'd rather deal with another Phantom who acted as everyone. His grimace managed to reach his chin before addressing Ema.

"That's it?" Edgeworth asked in all seriousness.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S IT?!" The tear stained detective was completely offended. "I JUST SAW THIS EVIL THING AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY!?"

"Detective… there is no such thing." Edgeworth scolded.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE WHAT I SAW! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" The emotions were speaking for the paranoid detective.

"Detective Skye. Calm yourself."

"NO!" Ema bolted for the door before slamming it. A picture frame fell from the side from the rumble. Gumshoe went for the panicked detective.

"Let her go, Detective Gumshoe...She's obviously troubled." Edgeworth reckoned.

' _If Ema's story were hypothetically true, then what are we dealing with here?'_

Gumshoe halted, returning to his wife. Edgeworth wasn't exactly sure how to address Maggey by what just carried out. Her expression was only half as scared as Ema's.

Maggey, lowered her head, somber along with a pale complexion. "She's right…"


	42. Choices to Be Made

Wright Anything Agency

September 6 3:00 p.m.

Daylight was leaving its former self shine whatever left it had to offer. The earth's impending shadow approached the horizon, combating its alter ego in dominance of the sky. The purple shadow along with the orange tinge in the sky signalled the oncoming change of the season. Phoenix and Maya searched for Athena for a certain time. Still no sign of the yellow defense attorney nearby. The spirit medium and blue defense attorney returned to the Agency to recuperate.

"Have you found her yet?"

"No…"

"I tried calling her, but she's not picking up."

"I don't think she will pick up, Nick. She was emotionally hurt."

"I know, but… I did it for what's best for her. I was afraid this would happen." Phoenix paused briefly. "It would cause so much more pain than leaving it be."

"I know, Nick. I don't disagree with you."

The spirit medium pulled on Phoenix's sleeve.

"Don't be too worried about her, Nick. Athena is a strong girl. I know it!" Maya smiled.

"I know she is. She is tough. I have seen her in court numerous times." Phoenix boasted. "It's something like this I worried for, Maya... Surely enough, a case can pass by with a Not Guilty verdict, but something like this is complex."

Phoenix sighed. "Maybe we should wait for her tomorrow at the office. I'll try to explain to her properly then."

"I sure hope she's okay." Maya spoke lowly.

"Me too…" Phoenix muttered. ' _I don't know if I made the right choice… But something in my heart tells me otherwise.'_

Athena's Apartment

September 6 4:00 p.m.

The tears flowed. Unending. Unceasing.

' _WHY WON'T HE LET ME SPEAK WITH HER?! HE'S SO SELFISH!_ '

Athena grumbled and screamed into her pillow. The fabric dampened with the rain of her eyes. Her face burned as the emotion rushed from her face to her core. The pent up emotion from rejection that her boss forced onto the attorney made the already emotionally unstable Athena into a melting pot of burden. Her phone vibrated violently as she kept receiving incoming calls from her boss, but she ignored them, tucking it under the lacrimal pillow.

Her apartment suffered as much as she did. Many things were overturned from her pent up rage. She desperately yearned to speak with her mother, at least see her face one more time. There was so much for Athena to say to her. She wished to apologize for believing her mother only abused her and made her suffer for wearing those giant clunky headphones. They were only for her protection and muffle the terrible ear wrenching sounds that Athena could only take so much from people's hearts. Whether it'd be sadness or anger.

' _Mr. Wright would believe his client until the bitter end. Why not me?'_

The attorney desired to at least see the visage that complimented her. The mere sight of Metis Cykes would probably add more joy to her completed goals. To tell her that she overcame her fears. To tell her she became something; a lawyer, practicing alongside with the most experience turnabout attorney, Phoenix Wright, and the dynamic, quirkily smug but talented, Apollo, with her special ability of psychological analysis. And that the very gift, the fragment of her love she gave to her before passing; the earring, managed to be the final piece of evidence to take down her murderer. To tell her she has friends and people now behind her besides Junie who suffered similarly. To tell her that Simon was a free man, who abided and protected her to the bitter end, even risking his own life to exile and eventual execution just to ensure that she wouldn't end up in his fate. Finally, to tell her how much she loved her, as a mentor, a guardian, her precious mother.

However, all that flushed away to the sea of distant memory. To be casted away but nothing more than a mere suggestion. A figment of thought because her boss believed that she would grow this need or dependence on her mother.

Athena lifted her head from the sorrow pillow, another thought swiftly popping into her thoughts. ' _Maybe he is right?_ '

The chance to bring her back would not only channel happiness, but pain. The reminder that she was gone. To mock her in the form of Maya Fey returned Metis Cykes. Reminding her that the one she had stricken from her heart at certain times, refilled with the bounty of guilt over head. Her arguments quarreled non stop inside her head. The dizziness and delirium of pros and cons along with guilt and anger seeped deeply into her mind.

Her eyes darted towards her phone, removing it from under the fabric of clothing. Her hands swerved by her contacts. She had to gain some sort of solace, comfort that someone could offer.

Her fingers stopped at Apollo. ' _No… He's too sick. Plus, I would just annoy him more…_ '

The travel continued. Junie. ' _She's too far away…A climb up the mountain in the middle of the day is not exactly a good idea.'_

The names glided up the screen. Phoenix Wright. "..."

A part of her wanted to apologize. Another part still burning with anger. As much as she released herself towards her boss, it was now the opposite. Perhaps something that added more tension to the fray. Athena was used to expressing herself to Phoenix, easily, even able to cry in front of him after everything is all over. But not today, he and her own emotions, caused such a dilemma in the first place. It would take some time before that new wound would heal.

Her finger flicked the screen upward, cascading down the contacts once more. Her eyes glanced at one contact. Her digit stopped at probably one of the last people she thought would actually comfort her, but he held a much deeper meaning behind his intentions. Perhaps a better understanding of the situation more than anyone else in her shoes.

' _Simon Blackquill._ '

Athena was despairing, but just brave enough to approach him. He too, held a strong bond between Metis as well as his sister.

' _Perhaps, he would share a similar standpoint as me!_ _Maybe he wants to see her too!_ '

Athena quickly dialed the samurai prosecutor. A glimmer of shame did befall her during the hums of the phone call. She would approach Blackquill later, but if he did agree with her, she would be tag teaming Phoenix and his girlfriend for a forced spirit channeling just to see her mother. It's a feeling that made her question the call itself. Before she second thought of hanging up, a voice answered.

"Athena?" The voice was assertive, but low in tone.

"Simon?" Athena hesitated at first. Her finger was near the disconnect button.

"Athena. I know you normally do not call for small banter. Has something happened?" The prosecutor bluntly assessed.

"N-No. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Hmph. You are a terrible liar. Wright-dono's quirks are rubbing off on you terribly." The samurai replied bleakly. "I have to further mention that you do sound somber."

"Is it that obvious?" Athena squeezed, as well as the phone in her hand.

"Clearer than you suspect, Athena…"

' _I should've expected much._ '

"Are you too busy? Can I come see you?" Athena awaited for the samurai's answer.

There was a minor pause in the line. Athena readied herself for being pushed away even further.

"I see why not. If you wish to see me, I will be located at Cosmos Space Center." Blackquill reinforced.

Athena pondered before replying, "Wait. Why are you at Cosmos?"

"My dearest sister is to return shortly to the robotics laboratory. Her sentence is almost at an end, thanks to you and Wright-dono, no less." Blackquill slurred compassion in some words. Some words.

She winced, the mentioning of her boss's name brought a tug of joy, but a reminder of dread. That trial did prove Aura took Trucy as well as other visitors of Cosmos Space Center just to have Simon's acquittal, with intention of harming them if the UR-1 retrial did not take place, believing that the "little princess", Athena, killed Metis, not Simon. However, the judge, as well as the help of Edgeworth managed to decrease the sentence time a mere fraction of what she was intentionally supposed to receive. The trial was amazing. Athena and her mentor duking it out on the courtroom floor. Simon Blackquill was actually prosecutor, in reluctance to Aura who feared her brother would actually sentence her to the death penalty, as cruel as he is. But of course, Wright and Athena managed to beat the swordman in a game of wits, not blades. However, Phoenix's hair tends to disagree.

Athena cleared her throat. "That's great! Okay! I'll see you then, Simon." Athena gleamed happily.

"I will be awaiting for your arrival, Athena."

The call disconnected. She fixed herself. Wiping the residue of dried tears from her eyes. She fixed her dress shirt, which crumpled horridly from her tantrum and placed her yellow blazer back on. The red hair was pulled away from her face as she twisted the knob of her apartment door. The attorney paused before turning her back to her apartment, still in shambles.

' _I'll clean it later!_ '

The yellow attorney shook her head before galloping to her destination.


	43. Light of Perspective

Cosmos Space Center

September 6 5:00 p.m.

The Space Center wasn't cumbersome with visitors as she thought it would be. Then again, after the bombing, the hostage situation and the homicides, she wouldn't be surprised the place was still capable of being open to the public.

A security guard raised his hand towards Athena as she approached the gates.

"Halt! What's your business here?"

"I'm here to see Simon Blackquill."

"No can do, little lady. You need authorization." The security guard confronted.

"Aw c'mon! Let me go through." Athena placed her hands on her hips. "I'm one of the attorneys who helped this place out almost a year ago!"

"Sorry, little lady. No can do. Exactly for that reason, you need authorization or a pass."

Athena groaned. Her fists clenched in front of her chest angrily. ' _I feel like flipping another security guard.'_

"Let the stargirl go, chap." A voice interrupted the quarrel.

Athena and the guard turned to see Yuri Cosmos. The director of the Space Center drove up on his segway, almost running over the guards foot before halting in front of Athena. His uniform and brightly shining stars would cause the city skies to be jealous.

"Ah, Athena, the stargirl!" Yuri exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hi, Mr. Cosmos!" Athena smiled. "Why stargirl?"

"Why not?! If it wasn't for you and your chaps, Mr. Wright and Apollo, we'd still be in turmoil. But you three helped us reach for the stars in peace, especially for Solomon!" Yuri played with his mustache happily as he chuckled heartily.

"You're welcome, Mr. Cosmos." Athena ran her fingers through her hair bashfully.

"No. No. I should be thanking you! You bring brighter shine to the Milky Way. As well as my chances to leave a mark in history!" Yuri raised his fist to the skies.

"Good luck with that one, Cosmos." Athena sarcastically claimed before changing the subject. "Have you seen Simon?"

"Simon Blackquill? Hmmm…" Yuri groped his mustache. "Yes. I have seen him earlier. I believe he is to be in the robotic lab. Ponco and Clonco have been lonely since Aura left."

"Yeah… Poor guys. She may have been abusive to Ponco and Clonco, but she still took care of them."

"I have heard from Blackquill that her sentence will be ending soon. It would be amazing to have the Gyaxa family together again. Ever since the bombing, the group only became smaller and smaller as the galaxy with lesser stars. Guilt still rides on these old shoulders."

"You shouldn't feel that way." Athena flexed her signature peace sign. "You did what you had to do. It's the thought and what's in the heart that counts!"

"Thank you, Athena. You truly are the twilight star." Yuri gripped the handles, emotionally triggered.

"Anytime!"

Yuri cleared his throat, the old man rotated his segway, yet again, almost crushing the guard's foot. "This way, where the strays lead."

Athena followed the bumbling old man through the corridors of the Space Center. "Yet again, you can't even smuggle a leaf in here. I don't want any international spies threatening my people again."

"I can see that." Athena quirked.

The venture down the corridor came to a halt, showing the large area where the exhibit of employees' articles behind the thick glass shield. There was a small plaque in front of the exhibit, displaying Metis and Clay's jacket as well as photos.

' _In memory of those we lost. Forever to be part of what makes the universe beautiful._ '

"We had it custom made just for those two souls." Yuri bowed his head. "They are surely missed."

' _I know…_ ' Athena swallowed the sorrow in heart throat. The black and gold plaque along with the words etched into its frame brought melancholy over the yellow attorney. Further reinforcing her reason to visit Blackquill.

"Come now. No need for the dreary to creep onto us. I'll escort you to Blackquill surely."

During the whole charade there, Yuri would no shut his old keister about how he would leave a mark in history and that his name will forever be remembered as someone who changed the world. Athena's shoulders slacked the whole time, giving a sweaty nervous expression on how the old man continued on and on about his commanding stars that she couldn't hear herself think. Forced to listen to the daydreamer speak boastfully about his own goals, which were questionable on their own. She'd rather jump twenty two feet onto a ladder. The elevator doors finally opened, revealing the entrance of the robotics lab.

"Go on, stargirl! Simon should be still there." Yuri gestured.

'Thanks, Mr. Cosmos." She crooked a smile, eagerly running towards the robotics labs to get away from anymore of his lunatic conversation.

The yellow defense attorney gave a complete 180 to the room. To her surprise, Blackquill wasn't to be seen.

She sighed heavily and drearily. ' _Maybe it's best to let bygones be bygones…_ '

"Hi there, Athena." A mechanical voice called.

The attorney lifted her head, to meet the happy visage of a robot. "Why so sad, Athena?"

"Hey, Ponco. I'm not sad."

"Hmmm…" The robot shuffled its mechanical arms together along with rotating its head. "My sensors show strong sadness in your voice. Are you sure you don't need help? A quick therapy can sober up that happiness!"

The robot danced, rotating on its wheels in glee, flailing the mechanical arms in the air like she just didn't care. Athena forgot about Ponco's ability to read emotions. ' _Should've seen this coming._ '

"Is that a yes, Athena?" The robot stopped and addressed the distressed attorney.

"No. No. That's okay, Ponco." She readjusted herself. "Have you seen Simon?"

The robot again rotated its head as the arms connected once more. "Hmmm… last time I remember, I was at my charging station. Before, I saw Simon taking Clonco for a reboot. It hasn't been the same without Mama."

"When was this?" Athena cupped her hips.

"Not too long ago, I believe." The robot displayed the happy blue visage on the football head screen. "Oh. There they are right now."

Athena turned to see the samurai walking, as his sword clasped inside the exterior of its holster. Taka proudly chest forward on his shoulder. Along with him, a robot, rolling happily next to him.

"Simon!" Athena gleamed as the samurai stopped ahead of her.

"Athena." The emotionless samurai veered.

"How are the robots treating you?" She whisked.

"Hmph. I grow tired of babysitting my sister's metal toys. They were to be taken apart by order of police, which I would have done the honors myself."

"Simon! They have feelings to, you know?" Athena was slightly hurt by his comment.

"...Aura believes otherwise. Her actions patronize how she feels. Chief Prosecutor relieved them of their sentence under the knife. They now serve sentimental value by the old man."

"Yuri?"

"What other old man do you see here, Athena?" He reinforced.

' _Yeah, it was kind of a dumb question._ '

The prosecutor whipped his head upward. "Despite the ridiculous situation here, what is your blight, Athena?"

She took in a deep breath and played with her earring, figuring out how to word herself without officially letting out all the details. The swordsman eyed Athena darkly, he could already tell she was struggling on the inside.

"It's more of a hypothetical thing, Simon." She rubbed her shoulders.

"Then let the words be heard."

"If you had the chance to see my mom… Metis again, for a short time… would you take it?"

She winced as she saw the prosecutor glare at her. His stare remained cold and unchanged. Athena coveted to hear his opinion, but another didn't want to, scared that he may do something irrational. The wait was killing her.

The samurai blinked once before answering. "No."

Athena was surprised. Her mouth gaped, almost offended by the word that reflected off Simon just like her boss's lips.

"Why?" Athena lunged forward.

The samurai's face darted the other direction, completely avoiding her view. "Once one has passed the Styx, they should remain there, Athena."

"But it's a one time thing! It's not like they're coming back." Athena argued.

"..." Blackquill remained silent. His eyes closed in unamusement.

"Why Simon? Please tell me!" Athena's face demonstrated the pain in her heart.

"Athena. Tell me. What good will it do you?" The prosecutor still remained away from her gaze.

"I can tell her everything! Everything that has happened. Everything that we accomplished and did together, to take down the Phantom. I can tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry!" Athena's tears were dangerously close to letting loose.

"Athena, are you okay?" Ponco interrupted, sensing the trouble in the girl's tone.

The yellow attorney had a deranged expression of pique and desolation. Widget had a hue of purple and red, completely reflected by Athena.

The samurai cupped his chin and jerked his head, along with a smug smile on his face. Athena was dumbfounded on how Simon was intaking the situation. It actually aggravated her more.

"What's so funny?!" Athena yelled.

"Is that it? To tell her what has transpired?" He laughed cruelly.

The tears finally let out of her eyelids. Scorching as the trails ran down her face. The way how condescending he made her feel was harsh. "Yes! How is that funny?!"

The inside of her gloved hand almost pierced through the fabric with her nails.

The samurai turned away. "Tell me, Athena, you see this in the light of whose perspective?"

Athena stopped shaking. The way his question hit her actually manipulated her thinking. Her breathing paced lighter and lighter as she contemplated on his question.

"...Everyone's." She mumbled.

"Hmph! At least have some more force in your argument." His head bobbed along with his threaded black and white hair before turning his head over his shoulder, playing with the feather in his mouth. "Is that so?"

His body twisted finally towards her that smug grin still fixed on his face. "I would say you're being quite selfish."

' _The nerve on you, Simon!_ ' The yellow attorney was back to 373 Kelvin. "How am I being selfish?!"

His expression became serious once more. "Are you sure it's not to please yourself? To gain some sort of retribution?"

Athena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She expected some sort of solace from a person who was mentored by Metis and a person who is supposedly to protect her. She felt as if her stalwart was making a mockery of her.

"It's weakness, Athena. I expected much more from you.." His gaze was away from her again. "Such a shame."

Clonco and Ponco backed away from Athena, in fearing she would explode at any minute by the way her heart beat senseless in her heart. The words whipping at her until she was a mere mushed gum under the heel of a shoe.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Athena broke.

Simon spit out the feather from his mouth before slashing his finger forward. The yellow attorney flinched, the tears flying off her face as she reflexed backward from the slice. The feather splitting in two in front of her very eyes.

"Silence!" Simon glared back at her. "Such a greeting would result in nothing, Athena. I am to protect you, it is my earthly duty to do so. Even if an opportunity would rise, I shall not allow it."

Athena stood quiet, frozen from the aftermath of the tension. "But... Simon?"

"We are human beings. We grow old, and we die. Once the Styx greet us, we should never return. Understand that when death hithers, brings forth life. You are that life, Athena."

Athena lifted her flushed complexion to the pale one in front of her.

"My mentor, she was dear to me, Athena. We are well aware of that. This greeting would only bind you in purgatory, though your soul is not taken."

Athena was finally gaining a sense of the samurai's words.

"A shell of a human being will remain with nothing inside, just like the ones six feet under our feet. Their husks remain so that we shall stand without them, though they do support us."

Tears filled her eyes again. ' _So, Mr. Wright was right…But sadly, I needed another perspective to see that… I'm so sorry, boss. I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry I questioned you...'_ '

"Do you understand now, Athena?" The samurai remained unphased by the her despairing moment.

' _Yes, Simon… I do…_ '

Athena threw herself forward onto Simon. Grappling his long vest. The sudden sensation of Athena against him was extremely foreign to the emotionally ridden swordsman. His reaction was priceless. His eyes were wide and his body stiffened as the attorney buried herself in his chest.

Ponco and Clonco were hugging each other in hooray "Yay!"

Simon remained flabbergasted as the attorney shook her head before releasing him. "Thank you, Simon Blackquill!"

The samurai was defeated by a mere gesture of compassion. He didn't know how to react.

"Thank you so much! You're methods could be less mean, but whatever! Thanks! I finally get it now!"

She darted for the door, aiming on apologizing to her boss on how wrong she was. As Simon was pecked repeatedly by Taka to wake up.


	44. Tending to Those Who Need It

Wright Anything Agency

September 6 8:30 p.m.

"You want some, Nick?" The spirit medium spat out some of her burger onto the plate as the words squeezed from her lips.

"Maya… I don't understand how you can eat at a time like this." Phoenix spoke straightforward.

"I'm sorry!" The meat filled the crevices of the inside of her cheeks. "Kurain doesn't let me have any of this stuff. It's a horrible diet of just green and more green! The only green I want to see when I'm here is lettuce between the buns! No pickles."

"That's not what I meant, Maya." He turned to her, picking himself away from leaning against the office window. "I'm talking about Athena and...wait… HOW MANY BURGERS DID YOU ORDER?!"

The spirit medium was towered over the amount of warm wrapped burgers on the office table, practically a fort made of sandwich wraps. "I don't know… I lost count" Further fulfilling herself with the delectable umami goodness.

Phoenix groaned as he felt his wallet feel somewhat lighter even though it wasn't in his pocket. ' _Just like the old days. Maya has not changed one bit._ '

"You're still worried about Athena, huh?" Maya walked to the attorney, still munching as she patted the attorney's shoulder.

"Yeah…" He muttered. He sniffed the burger Maya was holding. That meaty smell was gracious, but his thoughts were still worried on his employee.

"She's probably home now." Her lips still flapping. "Cheer up, Nick!"

He smiled faintly at her. Admiring the spirit medium whose presence was enough to bring up his spirits. As well as that mouth-watering protein smell.

"You're right…" He stifled softly. That burger aroma still raping his nose.

She swallowed before answering. "Of course I am!" Maya was stained by the fragrance.

He breathed a small laugh before gazing out the window again. It was becoming dark. The moon absent from the skies, only dim streetlights accompanying the shadows below. There was a knock at the door. The spirit medium wiped her hands off, dropping a few sesame seeds on the floor before brushing her hair back. Her partially dried greasy fingers twisted the knob, greeting two faces, one concerned, the other green.

"Oh no! Pearly! What happened?" Maya yelped.

The cry of Pearl's name made Phoenix dart where Maya was, rubbing his soles against the carpet. The little spirit medium was green.

"She had too much cake." Trucy held the spirit medium's arm over her shoulder, supporting her weight. "She doesn't feel well."

Maya puffed her cheeks. "Oh! Pearl! You know you can't have so much."

Phoenix would've added a sarcastic thought about how the gluttonous Master was being quite hypocritical, but his concern for Pearl was more important.

"Pearls? You okay?" Phoenix raised his arms to pick up Pearl, her tiny weight held high by the broad blue defense attorney.

"Mr. Nick…" She whispered groggily.

"Yes, Pearls?" His voice worriedly stuttered.

"I think I'm going to…" she held her mouth.

' _NO WAY!_ '

The blue attorney ran into the bathroom like a bullet train. Trucy and Maya raced after him before hearing a hurl behind the door. He held her by her pits over the toilet as she released her sugar loaded stomach contents into the toilet.

' _That was too close…This is a brand new suit!_ '

He finally released Pearl, allowing her to have a better direction. "Watch Pearl for me."

"Okay, Daddy…" Phoenix left the restroom before heading towards the cupboard, still hearing her daughter comfort the sick medium. "You'll be okay, Pearly."

He rummaged through the cupboard, searching for a stomach relaxer to remedy the medium. There was a small packet with two tablets, he dug his hand inside the box before flinching his hand back in pain. The spare razor beside it cut his thumb. ' _Aw man._ '

This time the attorney utilized his other hand, brushing off the little pin spot of blood on his hand before pulling out the small pack of white tablets. The blue attorney poured water into glass, ripped the seal, and placing the two tablets into the liquid. They sizzled and dissipated into the liquid, occupying the walls of the surface with bubbles. Her turned to see the magician holding back Pearl's hair while Maya rubbed her back.

Phoenix returned to the glass, now fully consuming the seltzer. His eyes fixed to the crimson splotch on his finger. ' _I'd better wash that off._ '

His arms reached forward to the faucet handle, gripping the metal frame before turning it. The sound of the running water interrupted the hurling Pearl was making. He pushed his finger forward the edge before stopping, the small wind the water made lightly brushing against his finger. The blue attorney turned the tap off. He brought his finger back, gazing at the red speck in his hand with utmost care. The way how the light made it shine and how it glowed with life was astonishing. Phoenix further squeezed his finger, allowing the pressure to bring forth more of the fluid from the scratch. The blue eyes widened as he admired all the details on the tiny lesion like art.

The daydream broke when he heard the spirit medium still releasing herself into the bowl. He quickly picked up the cup and shoved his thumb in his mouth.

' _GOOD LORD!_ '

Phoenix pushed the door aside before handing the cup to Maya.

"Here." He muffled through his occupied mouth.

Maya took the cup from him before settling up Pearl. "Drink this Pearly."

The small medium shook with the cup in her hand. The medicated water swirling in the cup as she brought it trembling to her lips. Trucy smiled as she saw color come back to Pearl's face, but also feeling partially guilty for not watching her during her show at the birthday party. Phoenix was busily nipping at his thumb, enjoying the fleshy section as it oozed blood against the surface of his tongue. It sent shivers of ecstasy as the taste buds registered the pleasurable trembles through his body, starting from his mouth, down to his feet. His eyes closed tightly as he embraced that flavorful droplet, revelling how such a small dot can have such explosive grandiose flavor. The attorney made a mess in his hand as he slurped every trickle that escaped.

"Nick?" Maya questioned oddly. "You suck your thumb?"

His eyes darted left and right nervously, finally recollecting where he was. "No!" He pulled the finger towards her. "I just have a cut! See!" He hesitantly ushered.

She grabbed his fist and examined the finger thoroughly. "Nick…" She gave him a dirty look. "You don't have a cut."

Phoenix furrowed his brow, "Yes, I do." He brought his hand backwards. "It's right… there…?"

He flicked his hand around several more times, entirely confused. The drenched finger was clean, besides his saliva. Not a mark in sight.

"I always knew you were a big baby, Nick!" Maya sassed as she waved her hands. "You further proved it to me!" Maya laughed.

Phoenix was flabbergasted. ' _That cut was there! I swear it!_ '

"I guess Daddy got Pearl's bad habit." The magician laughed.

Sadly Pearl couldn't have any say in the matter, still downing the seltzer. Phoenix shoulders slacked as he was double teamed by the two females in front of him. He wiped himself off. "I don't suck my thumb…"

"Whatever makes you feel better, Nick." Maya joked towards Phoenix. If it was up to her, she would've said something dirty to the attorney that he could have fun like that with something or _someone_ else another time.

' _I wonder who's scrubbing the toilet tomorrow?'_

Phoenix fixed himself upright before jumping. He felt a tap against his shoulders. "Gah!"

He swerved, seeing the yellow defense attorney, her head low as she held her elbow in shame.

"Athena!" The blue defense attorney gasped.

"Athena?!" Maya tilted her head to get a better view, but Phoenix's size managed to cover the whole door frame. "She's here?"

Phoenix caught his breath. "Athena… Are you okay?" He fluttered a bit. "Listen, _about_ -"

"HOLD IT!" Athena shouted. Phoenix shot a deranged look by the sudden suspense.

"I know what you're going to say, Mr. Wright… and I realized that… I was wrong." Athena lowly asserted.

Phoenix remained quiet. His focus on his employee's words.

"You were right. Even though the opportunity is right in front of me, I shouldn't use the technique." Her head was slowly tilting higher as she spoke. "And I have come to realize that I was being selfish. I wanted to see my mother because I thought maybe I could be comforted by telling her what happened and that telling her all the things that were left unsaid."

She fixed herself completely. "I now know that it wouldn't change anything. That I should grow and live the life she wanted me to pursue and to be dependent, not on those who are gone, but those who are here. Now. You, Apollo, Simon, Trucy, Maya and Pearl. You are all here and that is what makes me stronger as a person and a lawyer."

Phoenix blinked several times. The words his younger cohort spoke were touching. He was relieved and gratified knowing that Athena was making her own path in life. "Athena…"

The yellow attorney lunged forward into Phoenix's chest. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. For doubting you. For not believing in you. Which is something I regret and you taught me to believe 'till the bitter end." Her words muffled on the fabric.

The blue attorney thought all of this commotion was moving too quickly. He quickly adjusted himself, placing one hand over her shoulder, giving her a soft squeeze. "It's okay, Athena. As long as you see that, it is alright by me."

Trucy and Maya smiled gleefully at the touching moment. Pearl managed to twist her sick body towards the scene that was happening behind her. She spat the last gulp of seltzer from her mouth, releasing a bubbly stream towards the sink besides her before hitting the ceramic surface hard with the glass. "Mr. Nick! How could you?! Mystic Maya is right here!"

' _I never win, do I?_ ' Phoenix thought sadly.


	45. Come Hither

"What's wrong with the little lady?"

"She's greener than moss… I had a feeling this would happen..."

"The blue one is tumbling along with her. I'd give her a hand if I could."

"I wouldn't exactly go there if I were you. You almost forgot them the other night."

The trilby man swallowed hard before cringing, "Why do you have to go there…? We all make mistakes..."

Regina playfully pouted at the fallen pride of the darkman. "That's a pretty big mistake."

His view went back to the ground. "Hrmph…" He grumbled to himself.

Regina chuckled lightly before returning to the pedestrians holding each other. "What could have possibly gotten to her? Well… at least they're almost home."

They stood above ground for some time, awaiting for the right moment. The weather was comfortable, besides the minor wind turbulence from high altitudes.

"My Lady?"

"Yes?"

"In your honest opinion… do I appear noticeable?"

"Hmm…" She approached the dark man with intrigue, examining his physique carefully. "If you say you have been away from their eyes for some time, I would have to disagree. Especially with this hat."

She removed the hat, holding it diligently in her hands, allowing his black and white hair to feel the free air brush against his warm strands. He tilted his head back with a smug grin. "I could end up better in league with the doctor."

"Haha. I wouldn't go that far." She paused. "Make sure you keep this on… If you don't… then we got a problem."

"... I'll make sure that won't happen."

Regina brushed off small strands of hair from the hat, cleaning it and making sure none landed on the roof. She beckoned him closer, to which he obeyed. The woman raised the hat forward, gesturing him to bow his head before placing the trilby back on. "You're okay…"

"...Thank you."

The two hosts of the rooftop remained silent before Regina caught a glance of interest. "I wonder where she is going… It is pretty late...and quite unsafe."

"It's getting very dark. Even the moon turned its back on this night."

"She passed her home… I believe she's heading somewhere else."

"Mmmm…" The trilby man sniffed. "Most likely to that little place called a firm."

"But why this late at night?" The woman pondered as she crossed her arms.

"The girl probably forgot something?"

"I doubt it. I can sense a disturbance on her."

"...And what would that be?"

"The way she moves, the way she holds herself… she seems hindered, but her actions appear more intently than just a visit."

The trilby man sipped his drink once more before eyeing Regina. "One thing I wish to ask."

She turned, viewing the dark hat covering his eyes. "Be my guest and ask. Just don't get carried away, now.

"Do we have to continuously check on them?"

Regina's eyes grew wide, almost offended. "Of course we do! I don't want to repeat what happened again that night… I was careless, thus I must keep a watchful eye."

She leaned forward, enjoying the scenery below. The trilby man didn't want to admit that it was quite frivolous to question the obvious. So he came up with another witty idea. "Would it not be easier to tell him now?"

"..." She didn't respond. Yet he knew she thought of his request.

"It turns out I'm not the only one who make mistakes." The trilby man remarked teasingly.

Regina gave her guest, yet again, another look of disgust. "Oooooooh, I'm going to hurt you!"

"...I might like it more than you think." He laughed.

"Oh God… nevermind…" She winced awfully.

* * *

The red attorney shot out of bed, his head spinning in an insane pace towards delirium. The place was shaking and his ears rang, as if he were inside a blender. His eyes were vibrating violently as he awoke from another horrendous nightmare that left him sweating harder than what he already suffered. The sheets soaked entirely from his fever that caused his body to be dehydrated.

His entire figure burned as the droplets reheated against the surface of his skin. The muscles tensed extremely and severely as if he was learning to walk again after a decade long nap. The pounding in his head only became worse as each step caused the vibrations to reach his throbbing temples. What added onto his hyper sensitive state was the tingling in his throat. It tingled violently, further obliging him to cough and strain his voice more.

Apollo fumbled with his own weight, arching forward to somehow balance himself from falling onto his face. His fingers hovered below his body, ensuring that if he did fall, there wouldn't be too much impact or friction. The travel towards the bathroom was excruciating as the attorney became numb.

He didn't recognize how long it took him to reach the bathroom, but it was almost in vain for how much effort it was just to get a pill bottle. The Cold Killer X lied on the tile floor where he had thrown it in impulsive aggravation to reach for his phone. The small bottle practically disappeared against the camouflaging floor. He toppled over, hitting the frame of the door as he braced himself.

"AA..AH..H..H…!" The scream cracked several times into inaudible hollers, as he rolled over to comfort his pained side. It was minutes until he finally gained some sort of control of the agonizing area. The bottle was in front of his nose, teasing him in his predicament. The attorney managed to grasp the bottle, before soon remembering he needed some sort of liquid to bring it down.

The attorney lifted himself, his arms buckled as they lifted his weight onto his feet. The cold floor adding onto his achiness. The desperation of remedy got to him as he cupped his hand to down the random amount of pills he threw into his sweaty palm before chugging it with tap water.

He has never felt this kind of pain before. The desperate attorney made a break for the door, so that incase if he passed out, someone would at least find him eventually. With what little strength he managed to maintain, he bolted for the door. The foggy brain was no longer capable of thinking straight. His sweaty finger called for the elevator, luckily it was right on his floor. The attorney held onto the metal frame to keep his balance as he tried once more to hit the ground floor button. Metal doors sealed him inside as he awaited for the box to reach the ground.

A buzzer sounded, allowing the attorney to be set free again. His chin released the condensation from his face onto the ground. Apollo struggled one more yelp of help as he opened the main entrance for anyone, but the streets were empty. The numbness devoured him. His legs were the first to go as his knees slammed hard onto the concrete. Eventually, he submitted to his disease. Alone.

Regina gasped lowly before waving her hand behind, signalling him to hither. "Come here."

The trilby man settled next to his partner, kneeling down, spectating a below.

"You see him?" She inquired softy.

"See who?" He questioned curiously.

"Down there." She pointed to the street.

The face he gave her was partly saddened but also confused. "You're going to have to be more specific, My Lady…"

Roving eyes scanned him, wondering if he was testing her patience. The thoughts finally registered in her head. " _OH!"_

Bopping herself on her head aggravated. The woman turned to him mournfully, clutching his face tenderly in her fingers, brushing through several strands of his long hair. "I'm so _sorry…!"_

The exhalation he offered confirmed his acceptance. Releasing quickly, she emphasized, "the boy..."

"Rise and shine then." He muttered.

Returning to the scene, she spectated the moving target.

"I knew it. I didn't know it would hit the boy this hard. I should continue working on my samples…"

The trilby man softly snickered. The pair caught a glimpse of the attorney fumbling, before finally collapsing.

"Uh oh…The boy no longer stands."

"What a shame."

"Let's bring him home."

The trilby man and woman glided down the fire escape before making a leap of faith to the ground. Each thudding against the concrete softly without a scratch. Regina removed her head from the shadows, ensuring no one batted an eye towards their direction. She nudged her head forward, signalling the dark man to come forth.

Regina cupped her hips before leaning on one side. "He's such a mess…"

The red attorney remained faced down on the ground, leaving droplets on the cold concrete before him.

* * *

"Doctor." Regina announced as she closed the door. Her hands groped the wall and flicked the switch without peering.

The lab door opened after a moment, revealing the lab coat over a tall man with a 5 o'clock shadow along with the portable modifier in hand.

"Yes, Madam?" He spoke softly.

"We have a patient on our hands. Well, his shoulders, technically." She smiled as she turned towards the trilby man. Over his shoulders was the limp body of the red defense attorney. His arms dangled over helplessly as the darkman held his waist, preventing Apollo from toppling over.

"Oh dear…" He sighed heavily before releasing the holographic computer onto the desk.

"If you are too busy, I can do it." Regina suggested politely.

"No. No. That is fine, Madam. It would allow the worries to drown as I return to my second best handling." He gestured with his fingers. "Come along, good sir. We mustn't let our company suffer any longer than he needs to."

"Hmph." The dark man smirked, following the doctor as Regina held the door open.

The lab yet again, remained stained with the smell of antiseptics and the faint aroma of a hospital. Regina surveyed the empty stretchers that once contained two helpless victims.

"Doctor?" The woman asked, still transfixed on the empty beds. "Where are the other two?"

"The cab driver and the red haired screamer?" The doctor breathed a laugh.

"Of course." Regina tilted her head to the side with intrigue.

The doctor laughed maniacally, his head bobbed lightly, before starting. "I placed one behind a bar. The other behind a brothel. To throw off suspicion. And don't worry. They won't remember a thing."

"...!" The woman gasped unsteadily to herself. "That's evil!"

"Ha…! You really outdid yourself there, doctor." The trilby man sassed.

"I do what I can…" He humbly noted before turning back to his lab partner. "The screamer had a terrible spending habit anyway. Why not show the wife he can spend it there." He snickered loudly.

"Good job on your part." The dark man bobbed his head in agreement.

"Thank you, good sir... I also tested your samples, Ms. Regime. And I must say... I am astonished..."

"Oh?" Regina oriented herself before leaning forward. "Without my permission? You really are mean."

"I am just following your procedures, Madam." He shrugged heartily. "I know you're very busy."

"So are you, doctor." She gestured with sympathy. "How did the results turn out?"

"Once I administered the samples… the healing process was almost instantaneous…" The doctor basked his arms widely. "Not a scar in sight with no side effects."

"Lies!" She hissed. "It is too good to be true."

"I can assure you it is true! You may check the results yourself! I am very proud of you, Madam." He nodded graciously.

The woman leaned backward against the stretcher, almost breaking the strong demeanor she held. The trilby man held her shoulder softly, "... Not now, My Lady. Not just yet."

Her gaze touched the floor, almost in shock. "Thank you, both of you." Her face broke an evil grin. "But there is much more ahead of us. Like the boy."

"Hmmm…" The trilby man turned to his prize he won for the night, settling him on an unused stretcher, almost as if it were made specifically for him.

The doctor placed a borrowed stethoscope into his ears before listening to the heartbeat of the sleeping attorney. "Heartbeat is fine, just fast, most likely due to dehydration. Madam, mind passing me the IV."

"Of course, doctor." Regina replied giddily. Her direction exchanged towards cabinets containing ranges of needles along with transparent bags containing rejuvenating solution.

The doctor removed a small flashlight from his pocket before lifting the eyelid of unconscious attorney. "Looks like our friend here has had the work cut out for him. Those eye muscles are flexing greatly."

"Is that so?" Regina finally brought the assembled IV. "I prefer that. This is the one with perception."

"Such an extraordinary trait…" The doctor mumbled before releasing the eyelid and shutting off the tiny lamp. The doctor placed the IV precisely and carefully into the attorney's arm.

"Strange… his symptoms look too harsh for the developed cells to cause…" Regina crossed her arms with concern.

"Perhaps he may have an allergic reaction? I do not know much in your department. Forgive me." the doctor spoke shallowly.

"Don't apologize. There is no need to, doctor." She walked towards the doctor, hugging his broad back while brushing her fingers against his collar. "I can take care of that. Just make sure you give me a sample of his blood and a cheek swab. I need to see if they would react the same. Oh! And… I'll give him some of the new sample. It would help him from his suffering."

"Will do."

She released the doctor before returning to the trilby man, who was leaning against the door.

"After his tremor passes, I want you to help escort him to the apartment." She glared back at the slumbering attorney. "I have… special plans for him…It would make our lives much easier..."

The trilby man nodded before shooting her an excited grin.


	46. Kind Awakening

Location: ?

Date: September 7 Time: 7:30 a.m.

* * *

"What?"

The view of the ceiling was uncanny. Apollo arose entirely flabbergasted. This wasn't his home. Not even close. It was fancy and had a style of finesse. Almost, too familiar. The attorney peered over the blanket that covered him. He shuffled out of them, hesitantly.

'Where the heck am I?'

Apollo contained himself, strategizing on how he came to be where he was now. Everything was different. The room, the scenery, the bed, his clothes?

The attorney embarrassedly and frantically patted all over himself, realizing his regular suit was replaced by a robe. _'Oh God… Don't tell me…'_

Apollo released himself quickly, realizing he was only in his undergarments and a tank top. He investigated his body, terrified that he may be missing pieces or organs!

 _'Wait… then I'd be dead…'_

Apollo tightened the strap around his waist after examining that everything should be in the right place. He paced himself slowly around the room, searching for a sort of defense, a weapon, in case if he were kidnapped, he would at least make a sad attempt of defending himself towards his captors and have Mr. Wright and Athena get a better shot of finding out who murdered him after making a mark or two.

However, to his luck, there was none. The window by the side showed a cityscape. The attorney darted around, searching for any familiar landmarks. To his surprise, he immediately knew where he was. The grand entrance, the finesse style. He was at Gatewater. A sigh of relief escaped him as he walked backwards on to the suite bed, realizing he wasn't taken out of the country to be sold into the black market.

Apollo sucked a nervous breath and swallowed before reminiscing about last night. He had that horrible ungodly fever. The thought made him cringe nervously. It was vague and blurry, but he did remember leaving his apartment.

 _'I guess someone found me… but who?'_

His clothes, phone and shoes were missing. There was no way he was going to call for help and there was an even greater danger of finding out who took him to Gatewater. He froze. The sound of a door shutting and a few mumbled words exchanged. He quickly knelt down, opposite side to the door before everything went quiet again. He can only make out the words spoke as "thank you."

It took all his courage to crawl towards the door and peer underneath the frame. He saw no one. 'Maybe I can make a break for it!'

The idea was also shaken by the fact that he would be running like a maniac out of a hotel with just a robe. Part of him wanted to know, who took him and why. Another didn't care, yearning to escape the hospitable prison. Apollo inhaled deeply, shut his eyes and bolted out the door.

The travel down the suite was interrupted by him bumping headstrong onto something. He fell backwards, holding onto his head that was now occupied by two fallen horns and pain. He groaned. "aaaaahhhhh…"

"Awake, are we?" A voice spoke highly.

"Huh?!" Apollo shuffled through his pain and thoughts before glancing upward. A woman with a raised brow along with folded clothing stared at him, partly startled.

"Careful now. All we need is for you to collapse again…And uhm… fix yourself." The woman held the recently washed and folded clothing in one hand as she pointed with her other.

Apollo glanced down, realizing his opened robes were exposing part of his undergarments. With a blush, he covered himself quickly before standing on his two feet. He shook lightly before staring back at the woman. 'Wait…'

"I know you! You were my boss's last client!" Apollo yelled out as he pointed outwardly. The attorney's index finger pressed against his forehead in ponderance. "Ms. Fate!"

"Yes...and you're Apollo." She smiled as she handed him the folded clothing. "These are yours."

"I...uhh… thanks?" Apollo stumbled before grabbing onto the drapery.

"No need." She waved her hands.

Apollo was entirely confused, he looked at his clothing, neatly folded, freshly washed and his shoes were even polished. Hell, even his phone looked vibrant. 'Wow… they look almost new.'

"Breakfast will be here shortly… I hope you plan on staying a little longer." The woman gestured her hands forward as she spoke.

"Uhh… yeah sure… wait… how did I get here? What happened?!" Apollo gripped his clothing tightly before arching forward.

The woman tilted her head to the side, almost giving him a confused look before turning around and walking towards the dining room. "I'll explain during breakfast…" She peered over her shoulders. "That's if you wish to stay…"

As much as he hated to admit it, Apollo's curiosity was something that got the better of him numerous times, yet he was terrified. Curiosity normally killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. And he was willing to come back. "O-Okay."

"Good!" She clapped excitedly. "I'll be waiting."

She disappeared behind a frame. Apollo bobbed his head continuously at his clothes and back at the entrance she disappeared from. Everything was happening so quickly, but with no answers. He shrugged before walking into the room and shut the door. The clothes fell with a flop, gushing minor air from the impact. The attorney untucked everything from its folded confines. If there was a clothes tag on it, he wouldn't be surprised. Apollo quickly dressed himself and headed back out the door.

His first steps were quick, but they died in pace, practically approaching the archway of where Ms. Fate had disappeared to. The suite had a fresh smell of breakfast and cleanliness with a crisp tinge of coffee. His head poked outwards as his hands held his weight against the frame. His hospitable host was sitting in the dining room table, writing. The woman transfixed and wrote in pure focus in her notes as a cup of coffee left silhouettes of evaporation aside her. The ivory cloth on the table contrasted her dark suit from the rest of the room. Apollo bobbed his head around, trying to get a view of the scribbles she inscribed on the white paper. He didn't realize he was a good yard away from his terrible curiosity.

The woman turned her head, in a comfortable pace before beaming him a welcoming smile. "Hello there, Apollo. Come! Come! Sit!" She gestured eloquently towards the chair ahead of her.

"Uhhh… Okay…" Apollo hesitated, as his travels made him grab the handle of the fancy chair. The cushion rested his posterior as he tucked himself neatly against the table, gaining better leverage of the table. The woman finally broke her glance from the notebook, reaching her hand towards the silver platter covering what surprise underneath.

"I wasn't exactly sure what to get you…" She lifted the lid, promptly. "I hope you like a T-bone. It's my life partner's specialty."

The lid unveiled a juicy, savory, well-seasoned 5-star perfectly charred steak accompanied with poached eggs and a side of well dressed greens. Apollo's jaw dropped. Not even during special occasions he would see something that oozed scrumptiously and define class. The smell left rapture upon his nose and the greatest tingle in his throat. There was a shiver that passed down his back, causing his breathing to quicken. The attorney's mouth watered as that hunk of meat stared at him, dared him to eat it. The vest against him expanded from the rise and fall of his chest, quickening as the protein and umami delight resonated heat.

Regina stared at the attorney, intrigued, but anxious. She settled the lid down, watching the way how his instinct caused the color to drown from his face and be replaced by desire. "Go ahead. Dig in!"

He wasted no time. _'You don't have to tell me twice, lady.'_

The attorney made a quick thank you to the woman before delving himself onto the savory meat. The flavor delectable. The texture amazing. The smell exquisite. The juiciness… outstanding! Chewing almost became an option as the hunger that once hindered the attorney was now becoming more and more satiated. The tingling ceased, a sigh of relief and satisfaction left his lips as one last swallow allowed him once more access to the flavor.

She giggled softly, "Well… someone was hungry."

The full Apollo tinged soundly on his seat. "I guess I was, huh?"

A minor silence resonated. Apollo finally dashed out of his sated mood before breaking his own tension. "How did I get here?"

A small laughed erupted in her throat as she released the pen from her hands. "I found you."

Apollo had his hands firmly on the table. "I know that, but… where? Why did you bring me here?"

The woman leaned back against her chair with her arms folded. "What would you do if you found someone faceplant on the ground?"

Apollo winced, "I'd call the ambulance. Or some sort of help."

"Oh really?" The woman raised a brow as she released her arms. "I wouldn't call for a doctor for someone to help if I had one myself."

Apollo's eyes grew wide. "You had a doctor? At that moment?"

She nodded. "Well… Not at that moment, but I brought you to him."

"Who? Why were you out late that night?" He abruptly asked, slightly wincing acknowledging his changed attire may have had him exposed, even if it was by a professional.

"My life partner." Regina smiled grandly.

"Life partner?" His finger pressed against his forehead.

"Yes. He's working as we speak." She straightened herself. "He is a very busy man."

"Am I going to get a bill in the mail?" Apollo asked nervously as he slouched forward.

She laughed, again, soft and pleasant like his boss. "No. No." She waved her hands. "No need. We aren't lucrative to people in need. It's a moral code."

Apollo couldn't help, but feel this strange comfort from this woman. Her body language gave off a warmth that he can almost sense.

"To answer the second part of your question, on why I was out late at night… if you stayed at home, capable of relaxing on your own time, would you have a fixed sleeping schedule?" Her voice toyed with him.

"I guess not. It's like high school summer." He suggested.

"Exactly!" She snapped her fingers. The way she questioned him back was making him feel like he was asking obvious questions.

"What do you do for a living?" Apollo asked.

"Oh… I just stay home… and wait for him to come by… I don't do much…" She spoke teasingly.

Apollo shook. His bracelet tightened. _'She's lying.'_

"What's the matter, Apollo? Never heard of a stay at home woman?" She teased him again.

The attorney felt the bracelet relieved slightly, but still grappled him. His other hand gripped below his wrist. _'She's hiding something.'_

"That's not it… I just don't believe you…" He sternly asserted.

Her head basked to the side with a playfully surprised look. "Why… Mr. Justice! I'm almost offended."

 _'You're giving me no choice, lady…'_

"What did you say you worked as again?" His stare was now focused intently on her.

Before she took a breath, he perceived her movements.

 ** _'I just stay at home…'_**

The words stretched and echoed as he viewed her behavior. It was difficult at first. She was stiff.  
He had an idea to view how he mouth moved, similarly how he saw her at the courthouse, but still nothing.

 ** _'...And wait for him to come by…'_**

Nothing suspicious or inconspicuous noted by. Her sentence finally reached her last fragment.

 ** _'I don't do much…'_**

There it was! It actually wasn't on her. Her habit was on the pen. As she spoke, she scribbled vertically on her paper.

 ** _'GOTCHA!'_**

"So you really don't do much at home?" Apollo crossed his arms with a smug grin.

Her smile wasn't as confident as his, but hers had much more vibrance. "Not at all."

 _'Yep, she's a terrible liar…'_

"How come everytime you said you didn't do much… you scribbled on your notebook… as if you do actually have homework?" Apollo smirked.

Regina stood silent. Her eyes were wide, but not from being caught, but with overbearing interest. She actually wanted him to catch on. A chuckle escaped her lips, "I guess that perception thing actually does work, hmmm?"

 _'What?! She actually did it on purpose?!'_ The attorney flinched back as his upper lip hung over.

"And to answer your previous question. I am actually an investor. My occupation requires lots of time and study into others."

"A stay at home investor?" Apollo fussed.

"I am allowed to stay home, but there is no fun in that at all! We can hear the opinion of others and advice given; however, certain news can contain bias. I like to see things for myself. How do you think I know all those people from the party? I practically deal with half of them, investing their wealth and my own into little sections throughout the world."

'The party?' Apollo thought. 'I don't remember that night too much.'

"Now, back to the subject." Her elbows rested forward onto the fabric. "I wanted to see it first hand… I love it. Such talent!"

The attorney rested easy, but still defensive. "Uhh… You really think it's cool?" He blushed, scrubbing the two horns downward.

"Of course! It's such a marvelous feature! And I have also noticed your little habit as well." Her grin made him uncomfortable, but allured.

 _'This woman is something else…She's reading me like a book, too… Now I see how it feels to be flipped.'_

"You grapple that bracelet and I saw it clench onto your skin… Does it hurt?" Concern on her tone.

"No. It doesn't hurt. It just tightens when someone is lying." He breathed.

"Where did you get it?" Her demeanor innocent with listening intention.

"When I was young, I had this bracelet. I still don't know much about it, but I've always worn it. I only know that it came from one of my parents." Apollo gripped his bracelet with sophistication.

"Is that so?" She leaned backward. "It must've been easy to tell who was friend or foe…"

His eyes shot wide. "Actually. I didn't know what it was exactly until I met my boss, Mr. Wright."

"Phoenix Wright taught you an ability you didn't even know you had?" Her expression perplexed.

"Yeah.." He exhaled.

"And you never questioned it?"

"No. I didn't. Kinda. Briefly. I didn't really ask, I was just so excited to know I had such an ability. And to have my middle school idol to tell me so, It's kinda embarrassing." He rubbed his head again.

Her head shook. "You're a mess, Apollo Justice. But, in a way, it's a good thing you didn't ask."

"You believe so?" Apollo stared blankly.

"Certain things should remain a mystery, it ruins the value when it is discovered and then brushed off later as a casual. But, I can tell it serves you well. To find…" She chuckled softly. "Justice…"

'Is she for real? She's about as corny as Mr. Wright…'

"I must Apollo-gize, Mr. Justice." She slightly snickered at his unamused stare. "You've probably heard that joke overused and tediously passed onto you numerous times."

"And here comes numerous times plus one." Apollo remarked cunningly.

She caught her breath. "Ahhh… let me enlighten you, Mr. Justice. By how your name is perceived…" She paused. "I am so sorry… that wasn't intentional…"

Apollo would begin sweating, but her presence somehow stopped it. "Your name doesn't mean to be sorry, but to actually set up a speech in defense. And your last name… Justice? It's almost as destiny placed you to be a lawyer."

Apollo had his mind mildly blown when she pointed it out. It did scrub his mind, but to be fully aware is mind boggling.

"Events in life happen for a reason, perhaps a purpose in life? But I must agree that nothing is mere coincidence. Embrace it, enjoy it. It's what makes you unique."

The attorney didn't know how to respond. Her words silenced him. Made him think. "You think so?"

"I know so, Apollo…" Her demeanor changed.

The thought about asking her from two night ago passed into his thoughts. The question was ready to escape his lips until his phone rang. He answered. "Hello, Justice."

"Apollo?" Wright answered.

"Hello, Mr. Wright. Good morning!"

"Good morning to you, too. You sound better. I just wanted to know if you're coming in for work today?"

Apollo glanced back at the woman, her nod ushered it was okay for him to leave.

"I feel much better, Mr. Wright. You have no idea. I'll be at work soon."

"Okay. Athena and I will be waiting." The phone call ended.

"Duty calls?" Regina assessed.

"Yes. Ms. Fate?" Apollo asked kindly.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Thank you. For taking me in. It was really nice of you. I do have more questions to ask you though."

"Well... when you are done with work. I may help you to some answers. Unless it is that, what is the meaning of life stuff, then no!" She laughed, again, soft and cunning.

A stranger with this much kindness was foreign, but Apollo couldn't help laugh as he waltzed out the door.


	47. Origins: Noontide

Gressenheller University - Graduation

June 15, 2015 5:00 p.m.

"So Mr. Tactical… what you get your sweet heart?" Ritza teased the nervous man, finely dressed in a suit under his black gown.

The droplets of sweat were pouring obviously down his face. The surprise he wanted and partially didn't want to unveil to Cecilia would either obliterate him or determine his future.

"Uhh...hehe…" Tacitus squeeze as the humidity under the cap and gown began building.

"Damn… Tacitus… calm down… you look like you're going to pass out before you get your certificate." Ritza crossed her arms. "Wait for the after party."

"Hehe…" He broke nervously.

"You know… if you want… you can tell me." She winked. "I got you, Mr. Tactical."

The nervous pregraduate shoved his face to hers. "You promise you won't tell?!"

She blinked several times, perplexed, watching as more heavy rainfall descended to his cheeks. "Tacitus…?" Ritza started.

He lunged for her wrists, holding her closely to the point his breath brushed by her cheeks. "Please! You promise you won't tell! I-I-I gotta get this off my chest!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Jesus, Tacitus… you're making me nervous." Ritza asserted fondly.

"Okay…" He pulled her closer. Ritza faintly trembled as he pulled her closer and closer to the point his lip almost touched her ear. He whispered several words into her ear that caused her to jump.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAATTTTT?!" The scream caused Tacitus to flinch back nervously. His ear rung with pain before cupping her mouth.

"Shhhh!" He held her in one arm as his palm rested against her face. "Please… I want it to be a surprise…"

Ritza had small beads herself form on her forehead. The man released her and held her steadily. "Now do you understand why?"

The woman nodded her head, dumbfounded and yet internally excited. "Oh my God! Thank you for telling me!" She jumped giddily as she held her cap against her brown hair to prevent it from falling.

"Besides Cecilia… you were the only person close to me… I wanted to tell you, but I know you have a hard time lying." Tacitus winced. "So if she asked… it would end me."

Ritza's jaw-dropped, . "I should hurt you. But you do have a point." She played with her cap. "I'm not a good liar… that's why I took public speaking for the hell of it."

"You would be a terrible politician." He shook his head, gaining confidence back on his nervously wrecked self.

"Hmph! I won't lie about that one, but I can be very persuasive! That's a perk." She defended herself.

"True… true…" A bell rung. "It's time!"

"Wait wait!" She held him back against the soft and silky gown. "Are you going to do it during the announcement?"

His brows furrowed closely together, "No, I'm doing it when she steps down."

Ritza gasped so heavily that she choked. "Let's go! I wanna see!" She grabbed the pregraduate and headed towards the field.

Large quantities of students gathered around in their designated seats, awaiting for the boring speeches the Dean was giving to them about the future and becoming something. The same old banter for the past years.

' _Can someone tell him to be quiet and get on with it. And get a better hairstyle..._ ' Ritza thought rudely, but honestly as her fingers held her temples. ' _I wanna see what's going to happen!_ '

The way how the Dean was talking made her feel as if she was listening to the teacher in Charlie Brown. ' _His words are fake…_ ' Just muffled bologna until he finally rested his last words.

' _Thank God!'_ She rose her head to the Heavens. Her last name was after Tacitus and Cecilia would come later, giving her a grand view of the event that commence before her. The thought made her excited. ' _Oh boy!'_

It wasn't until some moments later, sitting in the calm weather that she heard a familiar name.

"Tacitus Benedict."

The audience applauded, visions static on the tall male walking down the middle section as lights ignited the grandiose entrance. His white tassel waved back and forth as his travel towards the Dean and supervisors. Tacitus practically towered them all, just like he did with his two closest friends. Their hands greeted and released as the balding Dean gave Tacitus and beautiful sheet that told him his profession.

After some time and students passing the threshold of no return, she heard her name loudly and vibrantly.

"Ritza Clematis!"

' _Oh snap! That's me!'_ Ritza waltzed to the mid aisle. Strutting her swagger exaggeratingly that people laughed softly.

"Quit fooling around, Ritza!" The Dean gimmicked.

She hurried to the podium and made sure her voice was audible through the speakers. "You know I can't help it!"

The Dean cleared his throat, unsurprised by the future virologist in front of him. "Good luck, Ritza."

She nodded. ' _Psh… whatever...and that is obviously a wig you got on..._ '

She grabbed the diploma, shook several hands and ran down the podium, giddily awaiting her friend, who was trembling on the other side.

"Hey! Why so worried?" The graduate hugged Tacitus, who was arching forward. The black gown made him seem like he was waiting for a wake by his demeanor.

"Maybe I shouldn't…"

Ritza gasped hard, "Nuh uh! You're going to do it. Don't get me all excited something you promised."

"That's you. You always keep your promise… I, on the other hand… sometimes don't…" His head dropped farther.

Ritza glared at him angrily before cupping his face in his hands. "Listen!" Their eyes connected. Tacitus met those brown eyes that were capable of striking fear, but replaced it to empathy. "Do what your heart believes…"

He took in an unsteady breath, his legs buckled as the gown shook with his movements. "Okay…"

The smile formed on her comforted him, "Good… Now go get her!"

He made a throaty chuckle before breaking from her hold. The sound and vibrations of a sweet name called to him. The way how the name reverberated in the air made him shiver.

"Cecilia Grace."

"It's time, hmmm?" She glanced back at the stage.

Tacitus was a few moments from a nervous breakdown. He didn't want to make himself look like a fool nor did he want to make Cecilia to join his humiliation. ' _What am I doing?'_

The white gown made her appear like an angel in his eyes. The way how she walked made him feel unworthy to even bat an eye at her. Her dark hair and eyes overpowered the cap, giving her an elegant boldness. The very sight of her in her moment of triumph made his heart skip a beat.

She traveled towards them, smiling faintly as the diploma touched her hands. Tacitus moved forward on a whim, coping with her grace. Ritza was getting the greatest view as the two destined friends were closing in on each other. For some reason, Ritza had a moment of uncomfort until she realized it was too late.

Cecilia fell forward, unaware of the first step coming down. Tacitus saw his girlfriend about to reach the ground. His body went full throttle, lunging himself forward to catch her. The collision caused Cecilia to be unharmed but Tacitus took all of the force onto his back. He ignored it, concerned only on the woman he held in his arms. "You okay, Cecilia?"

"Taci! Oh no! Are you okay?!" She covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

"No! I'm fine-!"

"You guys okay?!" Ritza darted towards her fallen friends.

"Taci…" Cecilia muttered softly as she crawled off him.

"I'm okay, Ceci… Honestly! Ahh-!" He cringed in pain as he tried to lift himself.

"Tacitus. Hold on." Ritza turned the tall man around before groping his back against the gown. She felt for anything out of place before feeling a tense muscle. "Here we go."

"Huh?!" Tacitus head backlashed, causing his cap to fly backward. "What are yo _u-?!_ AAAAAHHHHH!"

The graduate cried out in pain as Ritza darted her elbow and stretched the muscle to relax. "There!"

Tacitus felt the pain wane as his quick torment ended. "Thanks…" He wheezed weakly.

"Thank you, Ritza!"

"Anytime!" Ritza boasted as she cupped her hips. "So...Mr. Tactical."

The recovering graduate eyed his friend in confusion. She gestured her hand towards Cecilia in condescending manner. ' _Uh… Cecilia!'_

"Oh! Uh!" Tacitus cleared his throat before shoveling inside his gown. He knelt down slowly. Cecilia couldn't believe it. Her eyes grew wide as saucers as the man who just saved her presented a tiny black box that camouflaged with his gown. His fingers intricately lifted to the top, revealing a shiny golden ring with a decently cut gem.

By the look on her face, the man could tell that the girl, now graduate in front of her, exploded with emotional rapture. Fulfilled with joy and overwhelming love that he face changed several shades of red as the tears dropped from her eyes.

Ritza was giddily jumping as she saw her friends about to tie their bond.

"Cecilia Grace…" Tacitus swallowed hard. "I promise to always be by your side and to enjoy the rest of my future with you. Tonight, I promise to always love you and beyond all odds… to always come back to you."

Cecilia was whimpering as the lovely words ravaged her ears. Ritza swallowed her bottom lip and arched backward in bliss as her nails dug into her palms.

"Oh...Tacitus!" She screamed, lunging onto the man, once more causing him to fall, except this time it was soft.

"Careful now, I might have to destress another muscle on you two." Ritza joked pleasantly. "I'm so happy for both of you!"

Ritza blushed as she saw her two friends working on each other's lips. She turned and walked forward, slightly tinged. ' _Good thing that happened behind the stage…'_

The after party was elegant and enormous. The graduates of 2015 had to party in a rented Hall for the massive new students that came from across the world. Apparently, a multi millionaire was going to be a patron for gifted students in several departments, but mostly in the science majors. The couple and friend ate merrily at their table as they watched the freshly out of school students dance, socialize, kiss ass to the representatives or remained idle.

A professor approached the three students as they bickered on what they plan on doing in the future.

"I hope you all are enjoying the festivities."

"Of course, professor!" Cecilia was more outgoing since her new ring clasped onto her finger.

"The sponsor is deciding on talented students who would become a great asset to his company and the world."

"Oh… that's quite amazing!" Cecilia mumbled lowly. Still self conscious about her chances of even becoming closely chosen to her was slim to none.

"Such an opportunity to arise is what brought all these brilliant minds to this very university." The professor spoke highly. "For that, you should not trouble yourself or feel down, Ms. Grace."

Cecilia watched in awe. "Hehe...Thank you, professor."

"Excuse me, my Lady, but may I have a word with you? We were never really appropriately introduced." He gestured humbly.

"Ah. Professor. My name is Ritza Clematis. I have heard such great things from you by Cecelia. What is it that you would like to talk about?" Ritza appropriately approached.

"Thank you, Ms. Clematis. I am puzzled by the thought. By the way you speak, you're not from London. Where do you hail from?"

"I came from States. So does Tacitus and Cecilia. I always wanted to become a scientist or a doctor, but the schooling systems there would make me graduate until I am almost at my mid years. So I came here to finish quickly and still have my youth. Now I am a certified virologist. Haha!"

"Virology?" The professor tilted his hat. "Such a hefty subject. And to complete it in about half the time? You really are capable of great things."

Ritza blushed, "Hmm… stop it, professor."

"No need, Ms. Clematis. I am just stating the obvious. What are you inspiring to do in life?"

Ritza smiled grandly. "I always wanted to help the world. The most basic thing for survival is our health. I wish I could expand the reaches of science by studying virology. Maybe, the key to curing much sickness in life is to track it down to the very source causing it."

"Returning to the source. It is a brilliant move to solving puzzles. All of you study together, work together and survive together. Though you all major in something different, your paths may become distant. You must see, true friends share a special connection. And this connection endures no matter how far apart they may be separated physically. Distance and time apart are irrelevant to the bond formed by a true friendship."

The three friends stared at each other, prideful and relentlessly. ' _Yeah!'_

"Thank you."

"Hoho! Thank you indeed, professor!" A mysterious man approached behind the top hat. His large scale managed to fall beneath his self-centered attitude. "You managed to bring me to the future for success to my company!"

The professor stood quiet.

The man wore a mint green suit that sparkled in richness and expense. He practically shined brighter than the beam lights at the graduation. Staring at him for too long would probably cause blindness. He was surrounded by agents in with earpieces and dark suits. The faces upon these men were harder than stone, emitting an essence of intimidation and high security. "I have chosen my subordinates already."

"You predetermined the students before graduation?" The professor asked calmly.

"It is my job as a businessman and CFO. I would have expected more from, a person who teaches the future, about determining legal decisions beforehand." The green suited man condescendingly remarked.

"Very well then. I do not know much about the ways of business… but I can assure you, sir, I have taught many students with raw talent and you will not be disappointed." The professor asserted formally.

"I hope so, for your sake and my company's." The minty man was becoming bothersome as he flashed his jewelry pompously with the world's worst shit eating grin. "Excuse me as I take these students away from you. No hard feelings." The pompous man ushered the students forward.

Cecilia and Tacitus were imploded with ecstasy. Not only did they get to have the chance to be together. But to work together under a multi million dollar company, no, enterprise?! Cecilia was always self-conscious about her intellect, but to be chosen along with Tacitus and her greatest friend Ritza was beyond mind boggling. Ritza however wasn't oblivious as the two couples were. There was something this man that gave her strange vibes.

"Very well then. Good luck to you all. Change the world for the better." The professor announced firmly.

Tacitus and Cecilia followed the green businessman. Ritza hesitated at first, but slowly followed, waving the professor goodbye.

The rich man was separated by a border patrol of agents that segregated him from the three fresh for work students. The room ahead, guarded by another two agents opened the door in refinement as the CFO, bodyguards and students walked in. There was a meeting table with several files along the stretch of a table. The guards synchronized and paced themselves against the walls of the room.

"Sit down, let's talk before the money does. Hoho!" The minty slimeball whisked his blazer before resting onto his throne where side chairs surrounded the perimeter of the mahogany desk.

The graduates sat upon the rented chairs, adjusting their view towards the lucrative emerald gummy bear. "Now, as a man of standards and respect, as well as overbearing kindness… I have chosen you three to become assets to my company. You three lack, what I may say as, history. Unlike, the other students over there who come from royalty. I say, why not give those who are nobodies to become somebodies!"

Ritza raised a brow, ' _What is this guy insinuating?'_

"We have many different facilities around the globe. I will be stationing you three around the east. Our first exhibition will begin soon and the first one I will be noting is you!" He pointed.

Ceci raised her hand to her chest. "Me?"

"Yes, you! The historian here, I want you, and your friend here." He pointed a ring, probably costing the GDP of a second world country, towards Ritza, "to explore the ancient caverns of a lost civilization. As for you," He bobbed his head back, ushering towards Tacitus. "You will be working under a different department for a while until you're needed."

"Sir… I do enjoy the sudden hiring, but we haven't even agreed to this yet." Ritza ushered.

"Hoho! I can tell you're not much of a hasty maker. Miss Ritz, students, no, people in your position would _kill_ to be where you are now! I would expect you to say yes on the dime to such an ingenious decision really. I even had the liberty to giving you shares to my company. Each of you starting with 2%. Done deal?" The talking breath mint shined again his luxury with dementing gaze.

The two couple held their hands tightly together, hearing the news of already owning shares and money sitting around was a graduate's dream. No worries and straight to work. Tacitus would have the ability to take care of his girlfriend, granting her full access to whatever she desired. He was overflowing with emotion, capable of just sensing how her heart raced with passion, knowing she capable of making her dreams come true.

Ritza felt in the pit of her stomach she was already finding the minty one distasteful, but the amount of debt she was in would only pile on over the years, especially with little experience on her and she had been rooming at the university, there was very little chance on her own. People would kill to be in her position, but the morale of working under a scumbag like this was already piling bile in her stomach.

"Deal? We don't have all day. I am a busy man." The smile glistening brightly was aggravating her.

Ritza swallowed her pride before shaking the man's grip. "Deal…"


	48. Byrde's of Prey

AN: Song belongs to respected owner

* * *

Prosecutor's Office

September 7 9:00 a.m.

A different approach was in order to somehow phase pass Maggey's defenses. The woman, once more on the spot, held in the wooden mahogany seat winced at every stare that her spectators gave, especially her husband. Shadow of guilt lashed on her face as the glare of the awaited prosecutor poised before the witness. Her breathing was fast and unpaced, heavy, but short. Edgeworth gave it some thought that perhaps Maggey needed to be somehow pulled back.

"Maggey…" Edgeworth muttered loudly.

The detective's wife raised her head, somber occupying the vacant face. "Yes, Edgeworth...?"

"I trust you understand that I can no longer have you prolong your account with your kidnapper." Edgeworth spoke sternly. "You are our last solace, as of now, to gain any further leads."

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't." Maggey mumbled under her breath.

Edgeworth inhaled deeply. He honestly didn't want to resort in putting Maggey on the spot, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. The breath was finally released as his brows furrowed towards the detective standing by his wife's side in a grimace.

"Detective Gumshoe…I ask of you to leave this room." Edgeworth demanded.

"Sir! Why? I don't get it." Gumshoe broke perplexedly.

"I don't condone to this, but I must speak with Maggey privately." The prosecutor asserted strongly.

"Sir…You can't!" Gumshoe felt the intensity build, almost terrified of how the prosecutor would approach his wife in order for her to submit. The detective felt squeamish and didn't want Maggey out of his sight, not even for a second, after she had been taken away and potentially could have suffered a traumatic experience with the birdman.

"A prosecutor's eyes are for discerning the truth. And should they be interpreted to be cruel at times, then so be it." Edgeworth retorted, his right arm supporting the seriousness of his weight.

The detective was about to make a sad attempt to somehow persuade the already decisive prosecutor from pressuring his wife. " _Sir-!_ "

"It's okay, Dick…" Maggey broke the tension barrier. Her voice low as snowfall. "I know Edgeworth won't hurt me. I would only be hurting you and myself if I don't say anything much longer."

The detective crawled over to his wife, one knee below, granting full access to her view. "Are you sure, Maggey?" Gumshoe asked weakly.

"Yes. You can go now." Maggey's breathing became calmer in pace before glancing at her husband one more moment.

"Okay. Careful Maggey."

"Don't worry about me." She gave him a faint and unsteady smile.

Gumshoe lifted himself to his feet, the giant size towering over Maggey before nodding to the prosecutor. "Don't be too hard on her, sir."

Edgeworth merely nodded back without a word as the detective's beige coat followed behind a closed door.

A awkward silence commenced afterwards, adding more to the void atmosphere. Edgeworth was about to begin before he was abruptly halted.

"Thank you, Edgeworth...As much as I hate it… I needed Dick to leave…"

Edgeworth was in minor shock, but his composure still sturdy. "Why is that, Mrs. Gumshoe?"

Maggey finally lifted her head, guilt stamped all across her face. "I did see that man… I did see whatever Ema was talking about…"

The prosecutor had a hard time coping with this weird anatomy of the man whom the girls claimed to have seen. ' _There is no possible way such a thing could exist.'_

He had no choice but to play along with this game in order for her to speak. "Begin your part in this, Mrs. Gumshoe."

"Okay! I am tired of hiding the truth from you… it's not right. I just worry how this will affect Dick." Maggey approached hesitantly. "Promise him you won't tell."

Edgeworth was confused. Gumshoe is involved in her very case for personal reasons, how can he not tell the detective? "I believe that your captor has already affected the detective enough as it may be. There is no point in hiding the truth anymore." Edgeworth pointed. "Gumshoe is directly connected to your case, Maggey. He must know."

"Then I won't say anything..." Maggey leaned backward against the mahogany seat. Her defenses were already coming to as she crossed her arms.

' _This woman…'_ Edgeworth cupped his temples along with his forehead. The grey hair draped over his fingers. He heavily sighed before composing himself to the meager speaking woman before him. "What is it that you don't want to tell your husband, Mrs. Gumshoe?"

"Well…" Maggey shuffled in her seat. "Can you at least keep certain details away from him?"

Edgeworth did not like where this was going. He didn't like lying to the detective or hide him from certain details, but to press on any further, he would have to make an acception. The prosecutor resettled upon his grand chair before laying his arms onto his dark desk. "I will do what I can... Now, begin when did you first met this man."

"Okay…"

* * *

Local Store

September 5 9:30 a.m.

"Hey, Maggey! How is life treating you now?" The cashier exalted cheerfully as she scanned the items across the register.

"Oh, I honestly can't say it is entirely good, nor can I say it's entirely bad either." Maggey brushed her elbow.

"Aw. Why? What happened Maggey?" The cashier stopped scanning for a brief moment, as her uniform crinkled against bosom.

"Well, ever since the murder incident at the prosecutor's office, I was fired… again… and then I had been shuffling in and out of jobs ever since. No one wants to keep me hired for too long…" Maggey stifled melancholy. "My employers think I'm more of a liability."

"Well screw them, Maggey!" The cashier continued scanning from the angered glares of customers behind her friend. "You don't need them. They need you more."

"I don't think anyone wants a risk on their team…" The Goddess of Misfortune broke softly. "Maybe I'm not meant to be happy."

The cashier looked at her angrily, "Maggey! As long as you keep thinking that way, then you always will be unhappy."

' _It's cuz it's true…'_

"And how is the Gumshoe?" The cashier started placing groceries into the plastic bags.

"Oh, Dick? He's been great and helping me out!" Maggey had some color return to her face.

"That's good. Your total is 34.95, Maggey." The cashier finished bagging customer's groceries into the bag before handling her customer.

"Okay… Lemme just…" Maggey rummaged through her pocket. The movements became more frantic and responsive. ' _No! NO!_ '

Her pocket was about as empty as her hope. Her head knelt down, defeated. ' _How could I forget something as simple as that?!'_

"Uhh… I guess I'm going to have to leave the stuff here…" Maggey sighed.

"Thank you, have a great day!" The cashier fiddled with the money in her hands before returning the change.

Maggey felt a shuffle in her pocket. The woman peered up to see a dark trench coat along with a top hat slowly walking past her.

"Maggey! Get your stuff! I got customers!" The cashier waved her hand to the Unlucky girl.

"But I didn't pay for the stuff." Maggey arched forward.

"Yeah you did!" The register woman winked and pointed her thumb towards the dark coat man.

The jaw of the unlucky tainted Maggey dropped as she saw the kindness walk away in a strut out the grocery store. She grabbed the handle of the baggage and ran out the door. Her head darted left and right, trying to find the man responsible for paying her items. There! She finally caught a glimpse of the coat. Her feet kicked the ground, running to the man.

"Sir! Wait!" Maggey yelled.

The dark silhouette came to a stop. Attentively, the figure stood, awaiting for the steps behind him to come to a halt.

"You paid for my stuff, sir. Why?" Maggey quickly brought the words outward, trying to bring her breath steadily.

"..." The dark figure remained silent as his turned towards the woman. She could only see the lower half of his face as his hat covered his eyes. A very thin notable scar traced down his lower lip until it tucked under his chin behind his faintly scruffy jaw to which she avoided direct contact with for respect. "I could tell by the way you were acting that you lacked or possibly forgotten your cash. I couldn't help but overhear your predicaments, Ms…?"

"Maggey. Maggey Byrde."

"Byrde…" The birdman took intrigue by the woman before him. "You seemed troubled and I couldn't help myself, but help you."

"You're so kind... I don't think you should have bought this for me. I mean! I do appreciate it, but I could've simply went home and came back." Maggey fiddled with the plastic on the bag.

The birdman tilted his head, further gazing at Maggey. Her tiny frame compared to his and her soft complexion. "By my moral code, I cannot let a woman such as yourself be further beaten by the circumstances or herself."

"You know, sir...There should be more people like you." Maggey smiled fulfillingly. "The world would be a better place."

The birdman twisted his head to the side. He hummed, "Hmm… I don't know about that…"

"I don't think you should be humble about it either, sir." Maggey approached the man closer as she dug into her pocket. "And I know you put the change in my pocket…" She dug deeper, trying to clamp all of the change in one hand. "Here…" She raised her hand, filled with the goods. "Take this back…HHHHH…!"

The birdman was completely occupying her personal space, as a fanged grin gleamed back at her. "You're too kind, Ms. Byrde."

She was swallowed completely under the dark coat as he grabbed her underneath and ran to a hidden vehicle. The movements, so swift, Maggey couldn't scream as he held her, strapped completely in dark tendrils against him. The car started, screeching as it sped down the street. She gave one last tug to finally attempt on seeing his face hidden under the dark hat, but was pushed back against his chest.

* * *

Maggey arose from her fear stricken slumber, completely woman panickedly turned left and right, remembering that she was taken by that 'kind stranger.'

' _I'm so stupid! I knew it was too good to be true.'_

She crawled out the soft mattress before accidentally knocking off a pile. It was her clothing. Maggey shook her head, dumbfounded to be caught in a black dress. It had neat creases and fold that complemented her legs finely in texture. The door from the dim room opened, allowing light to simmer in.

"Is Lady Luckless scared?" The birdman teased through the white faced bird mask.

Maggey frantically ran away from her captor, desperate for an escape. With no solace, she finally turned to the dark figure still awaiting. "Why did you bring me here?! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Her screams bounced around the room.

"..." The birdman approached her. His break almost touching her chin, before actually cupping it in his white gloved hands. "I am cursed… diseased… Ms. Byrde..."

She looked at the black bolted eyes, petrified from his gaze, but tranced by his words. "What do you mean?"

"It was an accident...but I have to accept it one way or another...as for the reason why you are here… I will explain after proper introduction." The birdman ushered her to the door. "Be not afraid, Ms. Bryde…" He laughed against the mask. "I do not bite… much."

The gentleman gently gestured Maggey to leave the room as he bowed his head, the beak pointing towards the floor. Maggey still gripped the wall, terrified to even move. After a certain amount of time, her hand was gripped by the white glove, holding it delectably and rubbing circles softly against her finger with his thumb.

"Please, Ms. Bryde. I bid you follow." His voice contained inhibited emotion, but his argument couldn't hold water.

Maggey was gently tugged forward, his free hand grasping onto her side just above her hip, sending shivers through her body. The way how he held her and caressed her was tantalizing, but compassionate. He led her to a small table, lit lightly with tall white candles, elegant with vivacity.

He whispered in her ear, "I promise to let you go, if you are willing to stay for a meal."

The metal frame somehow let a draft of his cold breath through, tickling her, causing the hairs to stand frozen on her neck. "I beg you, Ms. Bryde."

Lady Luckless thought she was either suffering from Stockholm Syndrome or she was going insane, but she actually wanted to stay. The way how he held her and touched her gave her a mystical vibe. A sensation of endearment reverberated in his voice gave a connection to Maggey.

She sucked in a breath before being gently seated and tucked in by her captor.

"I have an etiquette of treating my company to supplements or entertainment. For today, I might treat you with both… you are special." He spoke calmly as he tucked himself inward on the seat. "For your visit, I prepared you a salad."

The toothsome greens in front of her, occupied the plate as they mingled with wondrous addings and intriguing fibrous smells. Her view went back to the birdman, who was leaning forward and gesturing towards her palate. "Don't worry, I only fastened it with appropriate edibles."

She nervously went for the fork beside her plate and picked a simple leaf from the ceramic. The salad was actually very delectable. Her pace was slow, still unnerved by her sudden situation, but she worried that not abiding to the man's orders may cost her. The black bolted eyes still gazed at her small stature.

Despite enjoying her captor's meal, the atmosphere was exquisite. The birdman raised himself forward, the dark dress shirt and white vest pressed against the table cloth, "Would you care for a dance, Ms. Bryde?"

The woman before him dropped her fork. Completely confused by his request. "W-What?"

"A dance." He gestured with his fingers. "I need practice and I lacked a dance partner… until now…"

He arose from his seat, walking diligently to the woman opposite of him. His gloved hand lengthened in front of her. "May I have you?"

Slowly, but involuntarily, her hand made it to his gloved palm, where his fingers cupped pleasantly onto hers. The chair pushed back as Maggey escaped her seating onto the man's presence. He held her, closely, gently, before walking backward. He led her to the middle of a what would seem as a living room.

"A proper ambience is in order." He brushed against a small speaker. The song started low before rising higher to a calm tune. It wasn't until a few moments later, Maggey realized it was that song called "Earned it" by the Weekend.

 _ **You make it look like it's magic**_

 _ **Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you**_

 _ **I'm never confused**_

 _ **Hey, hey**_

The woman held in this man's grasp remained stunned and beguiled. Her captor was doing the exact opposite of what she would expect. She was imagining herself being chopped to pieces or horribly tortured to death. However, the bird stranger that held her onto him was treating her to a dance?

"I shall take the lead…" He whispered. "It will come naturally to you."

 _ **I'm so used to being used**_

 _ **So I love when you call unexpected**_

 _ **Cause I hate when the moment's expected**_

 _ **So I'ma care for you, you, you**_

 _ **I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah**_

 _ **Cause girl you're perfect**_

 _ **You're always worth it**_

 _ **And you deserve it**_

 _ **The way you work it**_

 _ **Cause girl you earned it**_

 _ **Girl you earned it**_

The bewildered Maggey allowed the man to move her. His whim brought her forward and around, slowly and intricately. His gloved hand held her back and hip. The dance had a rhythm in a mixture of free form, Waltz and salsa, but steady in pace. The movements were whimsical as she felt like a feather, carried precautiously by his pinion. "I fail to see why you see yourself lowly."

 _ **You know our love would be tragic**_

 _ **So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind**_

 _ **We live with no lies**_

 _ **Hey, hey**_

 _ **You're my favorite kind of night**_

 _ **So I love when you call unexpected**_

 _ **Cause I hate when the moment's expected**_

 _ **So I'ma care for you, you, you**_

 _ **I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah**_

 _ **Cause girl you're perfect**_

 _ **You're always worth it**_

 _ **And you deserve it**_

 _ **The way you work it**_

 _ **Cause girl you earned it**_

 _ **Girl you earned it**_

He gripped her against the waist, bringing her ear to his beating heart. He constantly basked her around his core, lunging her forward and backward as their arms aligned together. They were brought forward, gliding along her midriff as his fingers brushed against the four red feathers on her bosom. "You're worth holds no shackles."

 _ **On that lonely night**_

 _ **You said it wouldn't be love**_

 _ **But we felt the rush**_

 _ **It made us believe it there was only us**_

 _ **Convinced we were broken inside, inside**_

Maggey pursed her lips together, enjoying the music and words strewn through the air. The way he made her feel had her envelope in a warmth of comfort and enlightenment.

 _ **Cause girl you're perfect**_

When he arched forward, she began falling backward.

 _ **You're always worth it**_

She grasped his arm and shoulder in reflex, in fear of falling, as his fingers lightly held her tiny frame by her back.

 _ **And you deserve it**_

His other free hand brought her leg forth, unraveling the dress to expose her thigh, where he held it against his hip.

 _ **The way you work it**_

The beak tickled her bosom, causing her to squeeze her eyes tightly.

 _ **Cause girl you earned it**_

Her head and brown hair flinched backward, completely shattered by bliss.

 _ **Girl you earned it**_

His tendrils unraveled from under his shirt and out of his sleeves as they wrapped around her legs and her back. "You are a Goddess, Ms. Byrde… and I shall strip the Misfortune from your name."

* * *

"Did you enjoy our plight?" The birdman tipped with his glass forward.

"Mmmhmmm!" She sipped the bubbly drink in her hands.

Never had she felt so open and happy besides with Gumshoe. Maggey could feel how his hands still traveled along her as they danced. During those moments, she felt like the Goddess he described her as. In those moments, the world drowned into a void where all that mattered was the mere touch of warm darkness this man bestowed on her.

"Uh...sir?"

"Yes, Ms. Byrde?"

"When are you going to let me go?"

The birdman tipped his head to the side, almost confused by her question. "Soon… I know you have a family who are concerned for you. I cannot hurt a woman… unless they desire for me to."

Maggey was unsure whether to feel threatened or flattered. "What kind of… well… sickness do you have?" She winced as she gripped the glass handle.

The birdman played with the buttons on his white sleeve before clearing his throat. "For you, I would answer to… you remind me so much of her…" He stopped before facing Maggey, she could sense the sadness from him. "Recent events has caused this disease to bound me in the chains of life and death. I am burdened to carry a monster within me, removing part of my humanity… day by day… And to prove to you that such a wickedness exists…" The birdman removed the cap as well as two metal locks below his mask, dropping the metal plate lowly. "I shall demonstrate…"

The lower jaw she had seen earlier in the day, exposed his light skin, which slowly morphed and darkened. Elongated into horrifying shards. The jaw nearly almost at length with his beak. Maggey fell backward in mortification. The monster raised himself from the seat and kneeled towards the fallen woman.

"Forgive me…" The monster attempted to caress her, but she crawled away. The awe endowed woman now seethed with horror, fumbling backwards until she hit a wall. Her heart was ready to rupture as the teeth could cut just by peering at them. He grappled her by her arms and raised her to her feet. Maggey guarded herself from the half man before her.

"You should feel honored… no human has seen my entire feature. But for you, I am willing to make an exception…"

Maggey heard a shuffle and metallic ring before turning to the monster once more. There before her was a dragon headed beast, staring at her with dark inhuman eyes attached to a professional body. The breath sending chilly winds to her direction. The colors of her face died as she fell unconscious before him.

* * *

"He did nothing to you afterwards, Mrs. Gumshoe?" Edgeworth somehow maintained his composure, despite hearing the ridiculous story. A kidnapper who entertains their victims. The man is either sadistic or evilly beguiling. As well as inhuman? He didn't believe the last part. All he wanted was for Blackquill to talk about another yokai.

"No… He didn't." Her voice dangled.

"Why did you keep this away? He did not threaten you directly."

"…" Maggey had her head down, shameful. But what she was actually ashamed for, was not holding the truth the Edgeworth, but holding it from Gumshoe. She actually enjoyed how the man made her feel. The feelings he emitted were genuine and authentic. She yearned for more, even after seeing that monstrosity. Just keep the mask on.

In order to redirect the guilt, she admitted. "He wanted me to give you this…"

Maggey rummaged through her small pouch before removing a carefully wrapped and sealed handgun. Edgeworth flinched backward as he saw the weapon enhanced with a silencer.

"He said… figure it out yourself…"


	49. Further Submission

Wright Anything Agency

September 7 7:30 a.m.

"Maya? You're still not upset, are you?" Phoenix placed his hand on the medium's shoulder.

"No! I'm not!" Maya shrugged away.

"You're behavior is contradicting that." Phoenix tried to lighten the mood from the heavy air.

"Hmph!" She turned completely away from him, leaving him solitary in the small kitchenette.

"Please, Maya… I'm sorry." Phoenix pleaded. "I was just nervous. I don't know why."

"...You wouldn't even let me try…" Her voice emotionally pained as she stared out the window. The sun glimmering through the transparent seal contrasted her mood. "Am I not… attractive to you anymore, Nick…?"

Phoenix's eyes shot wide, almost feeling the daggered words pierce his heart and his ears. A cold sweat came over him that teetered down his back. He quickly placed the mug in his hand on the countertop and approached the medium.

"N-No! Maya! That's not it! I would never ever think, believe or even imagine of such an idea! You're beautiful to me, Maya. In every way, shape and form." Phoenix lunged to the Maya's arms, turning her to face him. Her head still remained turned from him. He held her tenderly in his grip, yet eagerly. "It was me, Maya. I just couldn't at the time."

The Master still had a touch of woe on her demeanor. The medium finally faced him, her shoulders weakly dangling, submitting to his touch. "But… why, Nick?"

"I…" Phoenix peered down, his expression became weaker as he tried to find the words without exactly hurting her any longer. "I'm scared, Maya…"

"Scared of what, Nick?" Maya turned the focus fully on the attorney holding her. His hair seemed spikier by the reflection of the light.

"I can't explain it... last night, you were so close and I worried that I would have hurt you."

The couple were going to initiate intimacy the previous night, but a strange vibe hindered the attorney. He was terrified for an unknown reason. She was dazzling as ever, the way she eyeballed him and how her onyx hair flowed beautifully, covering her bareness. Despite all that he was incapable of initiating his passion.

Phoenix's eyes remet with Maya's. Maya had a hard time believing the attorney.

"Nick… you're crazy. I know that you would be the last person to ever hurt me." She moved his hands apart, releasing his grip on her, keeping them idly held in the air. Her soft hands greeted his cheeks as she stepped forward. The warmth they gave him, allowed a resonance of peace to his mind. "You've done so much for me, Nick. I trust you. So you shouldn't feel that way."

"I trust you too, Maya…" His eyes closed. One of the hovering hands reached for hers, cupping it graciously, reassuring himself again, that it was Maya's. There, before him; his burger loving spirit medium, no, his Master that fate has brought him. How he missed her presence. The mere touch would be icing on his cake and he was ready for dessert, just not at that moment. Years of separation and now to suffer once again by an unknown subconscious fear or paranoia was crippling the attorney on the inside. "I just don't trust myself…"

The medium lifted his head, watching the closed lids of the attorney. His complexion consumed in an inner struggle, as the medium held him. Maya couldn't help but feel sorry for the attorney, however, she could easily break down his frustration and concentrate it on something else.

"Nick…?" Maya asked teasingly.

Phoenix's eyes opened. He saw that familiar and amazing face in front of him. He couldn't help but break a fragile smile in the corner of his mouth. "Yes, Maya?"

"Maybe you're having one of those moments." Maya suggested bluntly.

"Huh?" He blinked wildly. "What do you mean a 'moment'?"

"You know, those midlife crisis? The MEN-O-Pause phase." She giggled.

The attorney's defense barrier shattered behind him like a pellet gun fight in a chandelier hall along with his dignity. Ashamed and insulted, his jaw slacked by what the woman in front of him just said. Bringing up his age made him feel two decades older.

"Maya!" He raised himself, offended. "I am not that old!"

"Yeah, I know that, but think about it!" She sassed as she arched forward and cupped her hands behind her back, her head tilted with malignance. "This line of work almost adds twice the amount of years onto you."

"I am not old enough to have one yet. At least, I don't believe so." The attorney claimed his defense, but it sure wasn't working for him.

"Nick… you know I'm teasing you!" She played with the small curl of hair in front of Phoenix's forehead. The gesture sent small tingles through the blue attorney. "Old man…"

' _This chick is going to drive me crazy…'_ Phoenix thought abruptly. Yet he was mildly not surprised. It was Maya, of course. The person who always teased him and bothered him during on investigations or not. His self esteem however, still panged with her hurtful words. ' _I probably deserve it anyway…To deny Maya is practically suicide._ '

"You're telling me you're into older men?" Phoenix fought back with his words.

"No." She grinned widely, still fiddling with the hair in front as she bit her lower lip. "Just ones called Phoenix Wright."

"..." The attorney was being held hopelessly by the Master in front of him. How she dangled with him emotionally, but toyed him physically harbored concoction of bittersweet. She was working her magic well, making him speechless and submissive. This was one suspect he could never get over. Yet, in a strange way, he enjoyed her sadistic charm. He figured that the attitude of being the Master of the Kurain channeling technique must've rubbed more superiority onto her.

"Earth to Nick?" The medium knocked on his forehead gently. "You're giving me a weird look."

"Huh, sorry…" He shook his head before returning to the scenery.

Maya wanted Nick badly. The same way he treated her yesterday morning, she craved again. Whatever had gotten to Nick that day, she tried to poke and prod him, trying to somehow break the attorney into that overbearing confident Phoenix who made the world disappear and shined the limelight to her. She had one more trick up her sleeve.

She ushered him forward by his lapels. "Hey Nick!"

The blue attorney turned back towards the medium, "What is it, _M-mmph_!"

The medium's lips brushed against his own. Phoenix's entire body tensed, leaning backward until he hit his desk. There was no escape for him now. His muscles twitched from the intensity. The moment, so swift, so fast that Phoenix barely had time to react. His heart raced as the soft touch from the medium dowsed him in eccentric delight. A gnawing sensation rubbed against his throat and chest. His arms slowly began to surround the medium. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her away, "Maya… we can't."

Minor dejection scrubbed onto Maya's face as she saw the desperation on his. "Why Nick?"

He shuffled his view away from her for a moment before gazing back at her. "Trucy and Pearl are here."

Maya swallowed a giggle coyly. "We can be quiet."

The sensation that throbbed in his chest reached his stomach. It wasn't ebbing away anytime soon. The medium wrapped her arms around the blue attorney's neck, a mere inch away from his face, teasing the poor attorney further. The instant she leaned forward onto his vest, the libido of the attorney ruptured. A fast and unsettling wind entered his nose and he held her tightly, shifting her to lean back against the desk.

Maya was giddy with excitement as the attorney leaned forward. His hands stamped against the desk, holding his weight above her as a he examined her thoroughly, aspiration gleaming in their eyes. The eager lips met with hers in urgent desire. Maya felt the rush the attorney gave her. His fingers traveled dangerously to Maya's back and the side of her neck, sending jolts of pleasure all the way to her toes. The attorney further pushed her legs aside, force straddling himself for better leverage. The medium's eyes fluttered wildly before remaining closed from the elation Phoenix bestowed upon her, lightheaded from fulfillment of her appetite.

His chest gradually felt more hollow as the kiss intensified and deepened. The medium parted her lips, to which Phoenix gritted his teeth tightly before entering. The familiar taste sending his foreign instincts into action. The breathing became more rapid as the exchange between the couple continued. Maya groped her fingers through the blue attorney's hair, which she found slightly more difficult to rummage through. Their tongues fought against each other for dominance, but the attorney was beating her by a long shot.

His fingers gripped harder onto the medium's clothing, ensuring she wouldn't get away this time. A button on his dress shirt and vest came out of its holdings as his pace became more erratic. The attorney felt his mind stripping from reality as the hollow sensation consumed him until his shell became numb. Maya felt the eagerness and further pushed him as she wrapped his legs around him, trapping him or perhaps herself. Phoenix began shaking uncontrollably as his eyes flew open, gaining a grand view of the woman before him. The pupils stretched vertically into a thin needle across his eyes. The medium felt a cold nub against the roof of her mouth, tickling and slithering further into the reaches of her mouth. The attorney held her tighter, pressing her hard against him, ready to encompass his primal objective. The deranged attorney clenched his eyes tightly shut before he flexed widely inside Maya's mouth.

 _Knock Knock._

The attorney growled and hissed with agitation before reflexing himself upward. The second set of knocks awoke him back to reality. His pupils relaxed back into shape again before peering back at Maya. She was also upset that their game had to stop as his arms planted themselves below her arms. Her hair was spread on the desk like mosaic art. Phoenix shook his head violently and confused before exiting Maya's boundary. He lifted her from the desk carefully before heading for the door.

"Nick, wait." Maya turned to Phoenix. She buttoned up his vest and dress shirt quickly back before drifting towards the door. As he turned the knob, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, a strange thick substance strained against the fabric. There the yellow attorney, Athena, stood happily at her boss.

"Good morning, boss!" Athena grinned widely, very awake and alive.

Phoenix squinted wearily before answering, "Good morning, Athena."

Athena bobbed her head to the side, "You okay, Mr. Wright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Rough morning." He stifled a mild laugh as he caught his breath.


	50. Unclear Distinctions

AN: Sorry for the wait. Very busy and I got to make sure details are precise. Critical events incoming.

* * *

Forensics Lab

September 7 9:30 a.m.

"That darn… frilly… good for nothing… ugh! I'll show him!"

The detective angrily stomped towards her office. Ema broiled at the very thought of how Edgeworth whet her already traumatized experience with interpreting her monstrous taunter as a farce. Incredibly offended, she jabbed her hand over the knob. The door ajar, allowing a narrow crack to see her desk. She stopped. Remembering that horrible visage with daggers pointing at her, a chill rushed over. That horrible split mouth, the spiky tongue and dark bolted eyes that manifested despair, reflecting her utter terror right back at her as he pinned her against her own desk. She knew that wasn't a fake, it was real. The way it hissed, the way it presented itself, such a thing shouldn't exist, yet she was a one person audience, allowed front row seat to a creature that could've killed her with one swoop, but didn't. To which she came to wonder.

' _Why didn't it?'_

Her fingers retreated from the door knob, unwilling to return to the same office after that experience for a while. The detective gripped her bag tightly before turning.

"AAAAHH!"

"Detective Ema! I'm so sorry!"

One of the lab geeks who were in charge of analyzing the two crimes scenes shook in his shoes. He was about as terrified as Ema.

"Don't scare me like that!" Ema grunted furiously. "I'm going through enough as it is!"

"I'm sorry, Ema!" The geek covered himself with the lab file in his hands, still violently shaking.

Ema fixed herself properly, before composing a stern expression, though her inner struggle was quite apparent. "What is that?"

"Oh… this?" The geek peered over his protective barrier, the manilla folder. "These are the results from the two attacks…uh…" He fiddled along the slip and held the papers in his sweaty hands. "This one is on Septemberrrr… 3rd..." He flipped towards the next page. "And this one… September 5th…"

"Gimme those!" The detective ripped the pages from the geek, mustering a scowl.

"Eh!" He flinched as the files were stripped from his grasp.

Her eyes darted across both of the files. Analyzing both incidents thoroughly, she squinted from several strange details. Her brows further furrowed at September 5th's attack. Something didn't add up.

"Wait a minute…" Her mouth gaped. "This makes no sense…"

"I know, Ema… That's what I came to talk about." The geek stifled.

"September 3rd's attack had all traces of blood from one source, but… why is September 5th mixed…?" Ema was bewildered. September 5th's attack was composed of only a very tiny percentage of an unidentified person's blood, but majority had large quantities of protein, iron and blood substitutes.

"Hold on… that would probably mean that the victim of September 5th probably didn't die from blood loss, but September 3rd probably did, but we can't make any confirmed decisions on that yet." Her eyes went back and forth for any further differences.

"Do you think these cases may be related?"

"Perhaps… but where did all that protein and substitute come from? And where are the victims?"

The lab geek shrugged. He was just as informed as Ema. "According to recent calls, there are three people missing: Two from September 5th and one from September 3rd."

"W-wait! What?!" The detective dropped the papers from her view. "The samples only show two unidentified people. Where is the second from September 5th?! Is it the same person from either scenes?"

"No." He squeaked, "Completely different people apparently. Two in the night and two during broad daylight, except the only one that returned was Mrs. Maggey."

"I know… thank God she came back, but she had nothing on her." Ema sighed in relief, acknowledging someone returned unharmed gave a ray of hope to the detective. ' _Maybe the others could be alive too…'_

Her eyes glanced off the files and back at the sniffling blockhead, "did any of the samples come back positive for Maggey?" Ema remained blunt, but did hold sympathy for the situation Gumshoe's wife was in. She thought being kidnapped by such a horrible being would have probably caused post traumatic stress disorder on poor Lady Luckless. That very same fate would have been her situation, but she was only threatened to not slip a word, yet she is still breathing.

"Nope. All tests came back negative."

"Thank goodness. I just wanted to make sure. Poor Maggey…" Ema mumbled.

"I know right. Must've been scary to be kidnapped like that." The geek wiggled his fingers in a teasing manner to which Ema slowly grew offense to. "Gumshoe was talking about that crazy bird mask guy that took his wife."

' _If only you knew…'_

"Three more people are still missing...We sought to it." The lab tech placed his glasses on before turning towards Ema's direction. He pointed out the information on the next page of the reported missing people. "Apparently, one is a cab driver, another is part of a 'rehabilitating organization,' and the last is a deli worker. However, none have any connections at all."

By the way how this 'pattern' was going, there wasn't one at all. It made as much sense as the lab tech's clothing: everywhere and disproportionate.

"So, Ema." The geek spat.

"What?" She asked, puckering her lips unintrigued.

"What happened back in your office two days ago?" The lab wonky crept closer to the detective.

Ema husked a quick gasp. Small flashes of that horrid birdman came back to her. "Nothing…"

"Mmm...mmmm...mmmm…" The geek shook his head in disapproval. "I was in the the North Hall. I heard a scream and I know it was you. You further reinsured that when I came behind you, too."

"Nothing happened!" She argued, her arms stretched downward in angst.

"… I don't know, Ema." He pressed his fingers against his chin as one eye peered at the detective, studying her in exaggeration. "Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Just shut up." She folded her arms, twisting her view away from the instigating curious bumbler in front. "How are the rest of the geeks back in South Hall doing?"

"Hey!" He sniffled weakly. "We're not geeks!" He adjusted his oddly polka dotted tie as he snorted. "We are professional forensic scientists!"

Ema just stood quite, dumbfounded that the gangly white coated lab wonky was more concerned with his reputation that the well being of his coworkers.

"But! I'd say everyone is okay. They just don't remember what happened."

"Hmmm…Well that's good." Ema slurred softly as she headed back into her office. "Thanks. I'll check up on Frilly with the new info."

"Oh." The geek snorted a laugh. "You do that."

Ema gave a startled look towards her office door, almost knocking the papers right into the frame. The knob appeared almost too close, reminding her of those moments once more. She swallowed and inhaled subtly before going into her office. It was empty from a dark presence, to which she gladly accepted anytime to work. The papers met her desk before locking the door this time around.

She tried every angle to make sense. There was nothing really sticking out in the last whereabouts of these people before they went missing.

A sudden knock made her jolt from her seat, knocking her bag forth as well as the files. The sheer paranoia quickly got to her as she frantically trying to gain her composure. Another knock made her jolt to the side of the door. Her eye peeked by the corner of the window. At first she hesitated, fearing that birdman probably came back to finish his promise. Further inspection caused her to grunt in disgust. It was the glimmerous fop, Klavier.


	51. Discord & Order

Wright Anything Agency  
September 7 7:45 a.m.

* * *

"Hey… Pearls?" Wright lightly shook the slumbering medium on her shoulder, curious if she had fully recovered. "You okay?"

Pearl had her cute brown ribbon hair messy and strewn on the pillow from the previous night's turmoil. She shooed his arm away weakly. Her little attack made him hold a laugh as he knelt down near the bed frame. "Feeling any better?"

"Mr. Niiiicckkk…" She whined lowly, sleep in her tone.

The blue attorney mustered a tiny smile. The medium formed a crinkle, trying to keep her eyes shut. Trucy leaned in behind Phoenix, her cyan top hat scraping against his spiky hair as she held her arms around his shoulders, "She looks so peaceful."

"She sure does."

Phoenix further nudged the medium, causing her weary lids to fly open. Pearl conceded to defeat, adjusting herself slowly, legs dangling weakly off the bed. Phoenix and Trucy leaned backwards, allowing the medium to stand. She arched and stretched, releasing a hearty sigh before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Phoenix and Trucy watched as the cute medium appeared much better than she was yesterday. Pearl was greener than Phoenix cornered by his childhood friend in court.

"Come on, Pearl!" Trucy merrily lifted Pearl to her feet to which Pearl reacted quite reluctantly at first, but continued forward as she rubbed her eyes. Phoenix stood tall as he followed his daughter and medium out of the room. He proceeded to his desk, more than confident that Trucy knew how to take care of Pearl. If it wasn't for Trucy, then he probably wouldn't take care of himself as much either during his disbarring. At such a young age, she managed to take care of someone about three times her age. It's something he admired in that talented magician, something that made her stand out from everyone else. Besides Maya and Pearl, she was his light. The light that kept the dark age of his life contain a candle light of hope, the one reason that gave him purpose after everyone left. Maya took her responsibility of being Master after Misty had passed and took Pearl along with her while Edgeworth left the country for his investigations. Besides that terrible piano job back at the Borscht Club and underground Poker games, Trucy was second income and in charge of the Wright Talent Agency. He was also quietly ashamed of it. They both wore the pants in the house. Besides all odds, she was there which he came to truly love her as his own. As his daughter.

He saw them disappear as Trucy dragged her older sister figure to the bathroom.

'She has not changed one bit.' He thought grandly with pride.

"Analytical Psychology? That sounds cool! And also complicated."

"It's very easy. I can show you if you want?"

"Sure!"

Athena lifted her gloved finger to Widget, causing the Mood Matrix to flash in front of her. Maya's eyes grew like giant china plates.

"THAT'S SO COOL! NICK LOOK!"

Phoenix gazed to the office couch to see Athena graciously showing off the blue holographic monitor in front of Maya. "I've seen it plenty of times previously, Maya. Athena uses it during our cases."

"Why didn't you tell me?! How does it work?!" Maya eagerly bounced on the couch, which was suffering to stay still from the barrage.

"With Widget I can summon the Mood Matrix. Watch!" Athena glided her hands eloquently over the screen until the familiar emoticons forced themselves onto the screen. "Now, all we have to do is put in the witness's testimony and we can compare the emotion in relation to what they're saying."

Maya's jaw dropped faster than a led balloon. "I WANT TO TRY!"

Athena laughed boastfully, "Sure, let me just set it up!"

Phoenix admired how his coworker and his faithful assistant were mingling, especially Maya. Still acting excited as ever to something like the Mood Matrix. He did admit internally that such technology was brilliant and amazing the time he experienced it first hand.

"See here!" Athena pointed towards the screen as the updated testimony appeared. "This what your heart and voice signal to the Mood Matrix. It shows any inconsistencies with a person's emotions and a person's testimony. Right now, the yellow and green emotions are signalling your excitement and joy."

Maya almost fell backward from sheer shock. "That. Is. So. COOL!"

The Master medium squirmed towards Athena's side, the purple kimono sleeve draped over the yellow attorney's shoulder before poking her finger forward to the screen which phased through. "No way!"

Athena laughed at the frazzled medium, "Only with this glove you can interact with the screen."

"I am so happy that my training is over with!" Maya playfully lifted herself. "I get to see all the cool things that I missed while I was away!" Maya jumped off Athena before darting towards Phoenix. "I swear, even though we had all the income go in, we still can't even great connection back in Kurain!" Her hands slammed courtroom style harshly onto the surface, causing nearby objects to jump lightly. "The next case you guys do, I'm going to be watching! I need to see this!"

A wide grin whisked onto the blue attorney's face as large quantities of nostalgia flushed over him by the dazzling Master. "Of course you can watch. I actually want you to see, Maya. I am more than positive, you'll love what you're going to see what Athena can do."

"Sweet!" Maya ran back towards Athena, further watching her fiddle with the holographic computer. Pearl and Trucy scuttled from the hallway towards all the commotion. "Oooooh!"

Phoenix crossed his arms and leaned back against the office chair. A contented sigh left his nose. His cohort, mediums and daughter all together. Laughing. Enjoying themselves. The way how they lit the office was an experience Wright missed so much. It's not biological, but this was his family. This was his home. This is where he belonged. This is all he wanted.

'Perhaps that long wait was worth it in the end…'

However, his family was quite ecstatic and full of life… and girls..., he noticed there was something, no someone missing. The one who actually proved his innocence of the forgery and allowed him to return to law. The second man of the office. Apollo Justice.

Phoenix smirked, digging into his pocket for his phone. Again, not being tech savvy like Athena and Trucy, he struggled with that new phone his daughter diligently taunted him over and over to get. After some effort, he managed to dial for Apollo. The phone hummed against his ear as he eyed the ever-growing family in front of him.

"Hello, Justice."

Wright flinched as the sudden noise erupted, almost forgetting how close the phone and loud the phone was compared to his old one.

"Apollo?" Wright answered slightly wincing, as his ear tried to recuperate noise again from the awful ringing.

"Hello, Mr. Wright. Good morning!"

"Good morning to you, too." Wright noticed how Apollo seemed to be more audible than he was yesterday; feverish and in disrepair. "You sound better. I just wanted to know if you're coming in for work today?"

"I feel much better, Mr. Wright. You have no idea. I'll be at work soon."

Phoenix was delighted that Apollo had miraculously recovered so quickly. "Okay. Athena and I will be waiting." The phone call ended.

"You think I can play Ultimate Lawyers v.s Prosecutors 6 on this? I heard it came out not too long ago. Or Phinal Phantasy XXVII?"

"Haha!" Athena flicked the hologram until it disappeared, "Widget isn't a game console." Widget's blue smile reappeared around Athena's neck. "But it does organize some of my files."

The blue attorney placed his phone back into his pocket until he hit the hard jewel. Further inspecting it, he gripped the Magatama from his pocket. That jade and prized possession that Maya had gifted him and powered by Pearl brought so many memories back. He would never have made it this far without them. Besides Apollo and Athena, he managed to revolutionize finding the truth with such a sacred utensil. That's when it finally hit him.

The interrogation… He remembered. When his last client ordered him, and just him specifically for her case. When he asked about the hoodlum, Michael Powell, who tried to rob her, the Magatama vibrated violently and turned black as the onyx on her necklace and lapels. He was so excited about Maya returning and thanking Ms. Fate so much that the idea skipped his mind.

"Psychology sounds like Psyche-Locks! That's weird!" Maya suggested vibrantly.

"Psyche Locks?" Athena asked curiously.

"Yeah. Nick has a magatama that lets him see a secret someone is hiding in their hearts in the form of Psyche locks." Maya had the limelight this time, and she was enjoying it. "The more there are, the deeper the secret."

"No way! Boss!" Athena yelled towards Wright. "You have one?"

Wright broke from his thoughts, finally noticing how the girls were approaching him. "Y-yeah…"

"Boss! I didn't know you could do that!" Athena's expression wracked with exuberance. "Is that how you've been able to solve cases all this time!?"

Phoenix flinched back. The blue attorney felt like his reputation was on the line. "N-no! I can only see them when I'm investigating, but I have sold cases before I even got the Magatama!"

"Yeah… without my sister, you would've been toast, Nick." Maya evilly teased the attorney.

'Gee… Thanks, Maya…"

Wright felt his clothing get tighter as the tension was unfolding on him. All the stares they were giving him were almost threatening.

"How does it work, Mr. Wright?! Can others see them too?" Athena arched eagerly forward on his desk, ready to hear the answer from her superior. "I've never seen these Locks before."

"No… Only the person holding it can see them." He muttered lowly, bashed and embarrassed.

"Can I see it?!" Athena asked politely as her hands clasped together against her face. The red hair flashed to the side.

He was hesitant at first. Almost unsure of it. He never let anyone besides Pearl and Maya touched it. It never left his possession once. At least not willingly. The face she was making made him partially flustered, almost begging to hold it. "Sure…"

At first reluctantly, but he handed the jade comma to the yellow attorney who inspected the piece carefully and discretely. She gripped it carefully before giving Wright a serious expression, "Okay… tell me a lie."

"I don't like lying to people, Athena." Phoenix exhaled lowly.

"Aw! C'mon boss!" She turned towards Pearl. "Okay, Pearl! How about you?! How many pieces of cake did you eat yesterday?!"

"U-u-UHGH!" Pearl stifled horridly. "Not too much!"

"EEEEEEEeeeeep!" Athena screeched as she fell to the ground. Her skirt ricocheted against her lap as the landing passed. "That's what they look like?!"

"I guess… I can't see them." Phoenix stood up to see if the yellow attorney that disappeared in front of his desk remained unharmed. "Are you okay, Athena?"

"Yeah! Ow…" She rubbed her bottom as she gazed back at Pearl. She saw one infamous psyche lock. 'So that's how Mr. Wright has been getting ahead all this time…'

In a way, Athena was lightly hurt. She thought her boss managed to surpass every case undefeated on his own without help, which she had grown fondly to because she needed to depend on Widget. Acknowledging this, she came to terms that Wright was just as dependent as Apollo and she was. It sort of made him almost as an equal.

"So... How do I do this?"

"You have to interrogate her. Ask her questions. And if you notice anything, show evidence to prove her inconsistencies wrong. But how many psyche locks do you see?"

"I- Uh…I see chains and a red and yellow lock... I only see one."

"Good. Now, ask her." Phoenix puffed a sigh of relief, knowing the tension was off him, but sadly, Pearl was on the spot now.

"Mr. Nick!" Pearl angrily gripped her arm, showing the tiny muscle on her arm. "I don't like being used like this!"

The blue attorney laughed softly at the Pearl's predicament. "Pearl, this is not the first time you had Psyche locks on you."

"But-!"

"Please Pearl." Athena pleaded genuinely.

Pearl slumped forward in defeat, allowing the psychologist in front of her to start her analysis.

Trucy and Maya snickered as they saw the new Magatama user started her interrogation. The subject quickly seeped back into his mind. His intermingled fingers held each other tightly in front of his face in ponderance. It wasn't until he asked her if she knew the victim of his case that the Magatama acted weird. It never vibrated so violently and dissolved a dark hue.

His eyes were open, but not acknowledging how Athena was presenting the Seltzer box as evidence to the slumped medium to which she reacted with a strong gasp. The surroundings were silent. The blue attorney was too concerned on Ms. Fate.

"Do you know the guy who tried to mug you?"

"I have heard of him, but I haven't met him personally…"

'Where were the Psyche Locks? 'Was she lying? Why is it-?'

"Except on that very night, of courssssssee…"

"I did it! It broke!" Athena yelled as she pumped her peace sign forward, Magatama in hand.

"Alright, go Athena!" Trucy pumped her fist in the air in congratulations.

"Good job!" Maya yelled proudly.

"U-uuh! Great!" Phoenix broke from his thinking. "Can I get it back?"

"Sure thing, boss." She handed the green comma back carefully. "It was really cool to see what you see, Mr. Wright. I really enjoyed that." The yellow attorney further turned to Pearl. "And thank you, too, Pearl. I'm sorry I had for making you feel like a test subject."

"It's okay, Ms. Athena." Pearl made a faint smile on her adorable face.

He precautiously held the jade comma in his hands, almost worried to even drop it on his desk.

"Maya…" Phoenix stifled through his fingers.

"Yes, Nick?" Maya shifted herself on the desk to look at the grand defense attorney on the other side.

"About the Magatama… does it ever shake?" He asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean, Nick?" She asked, her feature puzzled.

"Like, vibrate or turn black?" His expression became frazzled, almost worried.

"Black?" Maya lifted her palm to her chin in wonder. "… The only black Magatama I've heard was from an old legend, but that's just fairy tale. Vibrate…" She flashed her eyes left and right, trying to recollect an idea. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Phoenix lurched forward in extreme interest.

She bowed her head as her arms clasped together happily."The only time a Magatama vibrates crazily is when another one is reacting with it."

"Reacting with it? What do you mean?" Phoenix felt a shadow of dread linger on his shoulders, though his expression was lying, struggling to remain calm.

"Another Magatama, either of equal strength or much more powerful, is disturbing the the balance between the two Magatamas. They eventually cancel each other out."

Phoenix swallowed as his mouth dried. Small beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he glared back at the Magatama in his hands.

 _'Did I defend someone who was actually… guilty…?!'_


	52. Fates Smeared by Tricks and Gadgets

WHO SAID THIS STORY WAS DEAD?! Thank you all for the wait! It has been a year, but I'm not giving up! I'm not explaining why I took long because c'mon, really. You want a story! Well here you go! Well, one honest reason was because I want the story to pop out and surprise readers and I have anxiety over that! XD Chapter 52! Some editing will done around earlier chapters, but nothing story changing, just tiny details for emphasis and future clues.

I am giving a shout out to:

AO3 comments:

JordanPhoenix (For being you!)

Lady Von Whippingburg (For having an amazing name and interest for Layton!)

Prophet Mustache (For being awesome)

Halfangeltje (sorry for the overbearing cliffhanger)

Cjae (You too! Sorry.)

WrightLover (because I honestly gushed when you said you read all 51 chapters in a day)

Rebby (For the overwhelming unsolved mystery)

My fanfiction subscribers & other people who stayed faithful

Influenced for the actual canon timeline for Ace Attorney, September 2016! The release of Spirit of Justice (Sept 8. For 'Murica) and Narumayo Day (September 5th)! Sorry for my lateness, but better late than never! JordanPhoenix is a great influence on me and because of her, I have a favourite minor ship. Check out her story about it: Turnabout-Everlasting

* * *

Sunshine Colosseum

September 6 10:30 a.m.

The grand hall was crowded with viewers of all ages. In fact, Trucy wasn't actually surprised that the Colosseum would be packed at all. Numerous tables arranged in a giant hemisphere, draped in white cloth almost skimming the floor, color schemed in blue centerpieces and balloons for the birthday boy. They stopped right at the foot of the stage, where almost every angle can get a good shot for the magician's performance. Trucy's fame managed to even surpass the parent's decision of the birthday boy by choosing the magician herself instead of the former clown and 'woman' looking entertainer from a renowned circus. She simply looked through the giant red draped curtains that obscured her from the rest of the giant hall room. People were still being seated, picking some _hor' derves_ off the side trays of small foods and snacks before the actually cutting of the cake. She breathed in and out before turning back towards the stage. There were numerous props as well as some assistants arranging and helping the magician for the big show.

"Let's see…" She inspected herself up and down. "Hat… Check… Wand… Check… Mr. Hat?"

Suddenly, the whirl and wind body of wood stood up before snatching the cyan blue hat from the magician's head. "Here, Madam!"

"Check! Okay, back under with you Mister!" Trucy wagged her finger playfully.

"Certainly!" The wooden spectacle retreated. "Now there is one more very important person I have to check on," The magician riddled.

She managed to rummage through the lot of boxes, props, hoops, rings, costumes, and accessories all the way to one of the main setups to one of her grand acts. A large black, but decorative table, more boxlike compared to a coffin, with two doors opened, revealing the empty innards of the crate. On her approach, she met a familiar pink figure with brown pretzel hair, nervously biting her nail. She appeared to be looking into the box, confused on perhaps the arrangement itself. Trucy could only giggle as she approached Pearl.

"Having second thoughts?" Trucy poked at the medium. She looked nervous, but mostly confused. Her attention was towards the paper thin openings on the door sides of the box where the swords would be sheathed onto.

"Oh!" Pearl gasped. "It's not that. It's just… How does the magic work with the box?"

"That's the magician's job. Pearly." Trucy teased with the tip of her hat. "Just leave that to me."

In a few more moments, Trucy knew she would be shoving a large sword into the very same box Pearl was going to be in, but she was more than aware that Pearl would not even be close to harm's way.

Trucy leaned forward to her sister figure, partially covering her mouth with her gloved hands, "can you keep a secret?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, I can!" Pearl chimed, her hands clasping together merrily. Her excitement showing from the bounce of her hair.

"Okay! ...I'm going to tell you the secret to one of my best tricks." The magician boastead. "People normally always need to bring pillows because they're jaws always hit the floor with this one!"

"Ooooh! Tell me!" Pearl reminisced. "You said it was called the Weak-Land trick?"

"Hehe, it's the Wakeling trick." Trucy corrected. "So Pearly, all you have to do is fit into the box in the position that I told you."

Pearl climbed into the box, grabbing onto the edges for better leverage and sat upright where her legs took up the bottom end of the box. She looked so small in comparison. "Are you sure I'm not supposed to be lying completely flat?"

Pearl was met with a worried look on Trucy's face," _No! No!"_ It faded quickly in assurance,

"I don't want to cut you in half!"

The poor medium seemed to have a hard time comprehending "Isn't that part of the act? You somehow use your magic to split the casket in two and then you use your magic to put me back together again!"

"Hee hee… That's not how it works Pearl. I told you part of the secret. I can't tell you the _whole_ secret!"

"Aww…" Pearl bobbed her head down, minor sadness on her face. "I thought magic somehow prevented me from feeling the pain and heal me."

Trucy lightly patted Pearl's shoulder, "Sorry Pearly, it doesn't work like that."

Trucy could partially see Pearl's inner struggle. She looked a little fussy about something. "For some reason, spirit channeling sounds more simple. If I'm in this position, how are my legs going to stick out of the other side?"

"That's where half of the Magic comes in!"

"OH! Okay. I think I get it now!"

"Plus, Daddy wanted me to take extra care of you. I don't want to cut my promise or you." Trucy joked.

"Heehee…" Pearl cupped her face, her complexion saddled in pink.

"What is it, Pearly?"

The little medium slightly swooned in the box. "Have you noticed how happy Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya are now? They couldn't' wait for each other… especially Mr. Nick!"

Trucy now knew where this was going. "I know right! I haven't seen Daddy this happy in a _loooong_ time."

Pearl could only shake her head happily. "Mr. Nick… He never wanted to admit it. I knew he was Mystic Maya's special someone! He almost trampled her from excitement!"

"Daddy always pretends be always so cool and collected, but look at him now. He couldn't even keep his hands to himself!" She stifled a giggle. "Oh my goodness, Pearly! You're turning red."

"Like yesterday how he danced how happily with Mystic Maya!" She sighed. "It was so… _SO!"_

" _Romantic!"_ Trucy finished. "It was so weird though how Daddy changed so quickly! Like, he was all ' _no! No!'_ at first, but then he just stopped and grabbed her!" She giggled. "See Pearly! That's what love does."

"You could see it in his eyes and how he held her waist…!" Pearl whimpered lightly, swooning more into the box.

"Careful Pearl! You're going to hit your head!"

"It just took him so long!" The medium sounded angry. "How could he?! Keeping Mystic Maya waiting like that! That is practically a crime! I mean, I would understand Mystic Maya in a way for taking so long because she had her training to become the Master of Kurain, but Mr. Nick!" Pearl quieted down. "Well… I guess in a way… he also had an excuse… when he lost his badge and stuff and he had to take care of you."

"Yeah… He did go through a rough time. But that was then. This is now, Pearl! Athena and Polly work together in the office, Daddy has his badge back, Maya gets to see him once in awhile…"

"The last scroll is one of the longest and challenging one's to perfect from what I've heard. That's when the acolyte finally gains the title of master." Pearl's hands found their way on her face. "But, now that it's all over, we get to visit way more often and see what blooms between them!"

"Everything is going so well after a long time now…"

"It's like a dream, isn't it?! And I don't want to wake up from it!"

"It is about time I finally have a…"

"Trucy…?" The magician's hat was lower than usual. Pearl could barely see the visage of the magician. "You okay?" She lightly shook her. "Trucy…? Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad Pearly…" She sniffed, "I'm happy… I'm very happy."

"Me too, but why are you crying…?" The medium was slightly shaken. She never saw Trucy cry. It was foreign to her. Trucy was always so happy, so optimistic, so cheerful. Everything is going so well. ' _Why would she cry?'_

"Pearl… Only Daddy knew how I truly felt… Having a daddy… it's great. He was there to take me to school. He takes me to to work. Despite how reluctant he was at first hehe…" A quiet sniff interrupting her. "With an eight year old doing small acts, but it was all I can do to repay him… For taking me in when I had nobody..." She finally looked at Pearl, wincing slightly as tears rimmed her eye, on the brim of falling. "Surviving a lot like Uncle Gumshoe… hehe… hot and salty noodles sometimes or whatever we could afford. When Daddy or I would get a little extra over bills. But as much as I loved him… despite always being there for me and we always took care of each other… I always felt like there was something missing…"

"Trucy…"

"Do you think…?" Her words almost watery. "Do you think Maya can finally watch over Daddy?"

"Mystic Maya can definitely visit Mr. Nick way more often." Pearl protested. "She's finished her training!"

"No. No, Pearl. That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think Maya can be with Daddy… permanently."

" _...!"_ With her hands flying towards her mouth, Pearl said, "Of course they can! Back when Mystic Maya was still in training, Mr. Nick and her were still together and no matter what, he was always her knight in shining armor! So there's no need to cry, Trucy. Besides her duties, Mystic Maya can always visit Mr. Nick."

"Pearl. I know that." Her lips still eclipsed between grinning and grimacing. "You told me. It's just, everything is going so well. It's almost something I'm not used to."

Her grip on the box tightened against the gloved hand, "It's almost hard to believe, huh. Maybe I can finally go around the world now."

"It's love and magic, Trucy!" Pearl finally leapt out of the box and hugged Trucy, squeezing her in reassurance. Whimpering and sniffling softly, she firmly grasped her in response. "I'm sorry, Pealy. I guess seeing everyone all happy is getting me emotional, especially Daddy." She giggled sadly, watery but gentle. "And what do you mean it's magic?"

Pearl managed to distance herself to look at the blue magician. Her face tinged pinkish as her eyes, but a very tiny smile still there. It was still odd having her cry, even there were no tears of wholly comprised of melancholy, but Pearl knew much more. She couldn't help but reflect it, "I can't tell you that secret."

Trucy could only snort, "Oh, quiet you!" She let go, relinquishing herself from Pearl's hold. She finally wiped the tears away, shuddering infinitesimal amounts, before clearing her throat. "We have a show Pearl! The tears can finish coming out later!"

"Okay. I'll be waiting right here!" Pearl waved excitedly.

"Oh, thank you! The locale is wonderful and enormous, gracious for my boy! This place is famous no less! I heard it was once homeage of a once spectacular group known as Troupe Gramarye!"

"Thank you for your invitation and there is no need to thank me, truly. I merely recommended the best performer I know."

"You recommended, not inviting you would be an insult. She is the daughter of that lawyer that defended a while back? Such an accusation is ridiculous! Clearly, they don't know you. Even the lawyer in your stead was infuriated as well!"

"He _was…?_ Wasn't he… The news is old... What can we do really? At least it wasn't self-defense by funk dancing!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Haha!"

"But seriously, the man practically became putty. The true culprit was never captured! It's almost horrifying! Will you be alright, Ms. Fate?"

"Your concern is appreciated. But have no fear! Someone is investigating it as we speak."

"Really?"

"Yes. So if anything were to ever occur, you, your guests, and everyone else here is protected."

"Ohohoh… Thank you! But please! Please! Enjoy yourself, and… are you sure you prefer to be all the way in the back? Why not the best view in the front?"

"Come now. If I were to watch over all of you, bird's eye view would be perfect."

" _Ah… tsk!_ You're right. Please enjoy the show. The performers are allowed first bid on all the food!"

"Sincerely noted."

The curtains were almost ready to divide. ' _No shaky voice,Truce.'_ Everything was set, performers on the double and an audience full of excitement. There was no turning back, and she was even thinking about it as she stood at the precipice of the stage. They bent and glided away, curtains unveiling them all to her presence. Round of applause came from all

"Thank you all for coming to the Sunshine Colosseum! Today will be dedicated entirely to the birthday boy! Everyone sit back and be amazed!"

More rowdy noises came from the crowd. This was definitely one of her _best days_ and she wouldn't wish it any other way.

"Mmmm… Hello Darkness. My old friend." The man glided the ceramic around his nose before peering upward. "I have been in the wrong profession… I must learn this magic!"

He noticed the woman walking towards before looking at him. "Age before beauty…" He gimmicked. She sat besides. He noticed she has been awfully quiet after the night before. "So… That's the magician?"

"Yes."

' _That was quick.'_

"Apparently she was abandoned by her father some time ago… _Oof!_ It's quite cumbersome on the ears in here." Though being at the farthest table enjoying her palette, she knew she preferred more quiet environments.

"That's what happens when you know how to liven up a crowd. You were saying."

"Oh yes. Where was I…? A legal dispute among the Troupe Gramarye eventually led to a suspicion of murder, but its true nature was actually suicide…"

"Hmmm… Seems she has gotten herself tangled in a web she was unable to claw out of."

"Of course… being at the age of about eight, I believe, her main solace was with Mr. Wright." The magician's beginning act almost had the audience waving hysterically as confetti and sudden appearing props came from almost out of thin air, internally she admitted it was astounding. "I wonder what drives her… what makes her immune to all the tension around. I have to admire, she is innately strong."

"Perhaps she made a foundation of the very bricks thrown at her," he stared at the woman besides him, still admiring the ceramic he held. "It's an attractive quality."

"Continuing on, the trial that set out nearly a decade ago, State vs. Enigmar, I believe. Zak Enigmar was accused of murder, murdering his very tutor, Magnifi Gramarye. Strange right? You would think, why would someone want to murder someone who is already on death's row? To put them out of their misery? To usurp some sort of treasure from them? But it wouldn't add up. Even to the very end, Magnifi was a trickster, setting up a scheme, a sort of test, to prove whether his students, Zak Enigmar or Valant Gramarye, to inherit all his fortune and secrets. But…"

"This first, schemes later…" The man nuzzled.

"But… greed… greed tends to manifest in the hearts of those who have festered hatred over time… Zak indeed passed Magnifi's little riddle, thus he bestowed all his belongings onto him. Valant wasn't exactly too keen when he found out that Zak not only had made it to Magnifi before he had, but to stumble upon his body. You know, Cheshire… he said, a little demon… a voice told him to set up the scene in a way where it looked like Zak committed murder, allowing the treasury to turn to him. I should ask him if my demons sound similar…" She trailed off.

He nudged. "Right here…"

"Very funny… Where was I…? Oh, yes, I remember. That is where Mr. Wright comes in. During the trial, it was made present that the idea of suicide was the true cause of Magnifi's death, an idea. The evidence to further claim this idea at hand was given to the messenger."

"Who knew the messenger was the one who shot?" He hummed distastefully.

"Yes. That piece of evidence was a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at any moment in that court… _goodness…!_ Reminds me of that trial quite a while back… except… metaphorically of course."

" _Underhanded sabotage…_ That case surely raised the roof in that courthouse."

"...No one was killed directly by the blast. One positive outcome of that trial." The acts Trucy was putting out only grew more exotic and vivacious, this time pulling out a blue pair of undergarments, but what was even crazier is how the woman puzzled on the vast amount of space or perhaps an alternate dimension within the fabric. ' _How on earth did all those animals come out of that?! Apparently Noah also had magic underwear.'_

The dark man rested his elbow on the side before nudging her again. He waved his hand in emphasis. "The poor girl didn't know. I have to say, despite eventually being aware that the forged evidence was unintentionally given to him by Trucy, instead of channeling his energy into hating her, he loved her and accepted her…"

"Hmm… He didn't resort to attacking her, but the message. That debate was one he wasn't planning on losing." He smirked. ' _I am not surprised, Wright. Chasing a riddle to the bitter end...'_

"He knew… it wasn't… her… fault…"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes… just."

"Here…"

"Despite the strong taste, it's actually a bit relaxing…wait... _did you put…?!_ "

"Nuh-uh! Not yet…"

"Right… right… Thank you...Cheshire..." She shook lightly. "As I was saying… when there were no 'known' living relatives to turn to after all the attempted calls, he accepted her, as his own… And look at her now. Practically oozing the talent, but pure of the taint."

"You mentioned 'known' living relatives. She doesn't know…"

"No… oddly enough. Despite her prowess, she is still oblivious or perhaps chooses to keep it quiet. I can't exactly read minds all the time. There are actually… No. _No…_ I cannot relinquish all the details for certain beloveds out there."

"The boy is definitely one."

"Yes. And very well yet, her mother."

"The _mother…?!_ " He turned swiftly.

"Practically exactly where my research began… before I met you. Now as much as I love you, I cannot exactly go on and tell you everything, Cheshire, there is something called patient confidentiality that I cannot break."

"Despite all you've been through, you won't break that promise…?"

"Nope!" Her chin cutting the air, "I never break my promises… that I promise you, unless I am given permission." Changing the topic, "as I mentioned earlier, Valant hated Zak for not only gaining the upperhand in legal affairs, but also in romance…"

The man rose his elbow off the table.

"Zak and Valant were not the only members of the Troupe Gramarye, but consisted of Thalassa Gramarye, the daughter of Magnifi. Zak captured the heart of Thalassa before Valant could. Thus the blue magician you see up there, the genetic cocktail, _lui_ , exists! However, an accident had occurred and was covered up by Magnifi, but this came at a cost. With the teacher's daughter out of commission, Magnifi practically tortured Valant and Zak afterwards. Suffering from amnesia, she was eventually sent out somewhere in Europe… That is what caused a monumental amount of festering tension between the disbanded troupe. Ripe and ready as I was I found one of my greatest discoveries. My project: The very key, the very operator to this whole thing."

"So that is why you and the doctor followed around the Old Dr. Ranvier?"

"Yes… However, even now… it's still stuck in theory… even after almost twelve years... unless it is finally tested, the results are clear and there are no negative side effects, then and only then, will I be able to see if it absolutely works."

"Hypothetically speaking…" He quipped. "Once it's all set, _**who**_ are you _exactly_ going to test this on?"

" _..."_ Her eyes grew wide. " _I-I I don'_ t know… _but I won't let that stop me…!_ ...I'll figure out _something…!"_

The audience was unrelenting on letting their judgement of the showing. The magician bowed.

"Zak returned to Wright eventually on the brink of seven years on the grounds that Trucy inherit Magnifi's wonders on a principle of absence. You should be more than aware on this, Cheshire."

"A person is legally deceased if they were to be absent in seven years."

"Strange… it's particularly seven… On the sabbath year? _Hmm…"_ Her fingers attentive on her chin. "Regardless, unrelenting like his Master, Zak pulled a nasty trick to place an ace in Wright's sleeve… in this case, his pocket… It all spirals down to one question: _**Why?**_ _Why do humans do these things? Must we continue to crush the already pulverized? Is that where our skills lie? To destroy? Is that how we are perceived? Is that how we perceive?_ The framed lawyer had everything stripped from him… why tarnish his reputation further? Especially when it comes down to being a shady poker shark who plays for ' _fun'?_ It could be merely that Zak had nothing left to lose, forgive me, Shadi Enigmar, a nobody."

"Who is the true deceiver?" He sipped. "As long as he didn't give some crazy relic about his ancient past… it's fine."

"Despite the wrongdoings… we are not allowed to judge. We are easily capable of destroying as we are creating. Perhaps this scheme was to create something. A trusted barrier perhaps. The presenting self can be quite deceiving. The dealer went along with this elaborate plan. You would expect no bias or undersided tactics to come from a person who merely plays the cards. I have gone through such… and you would be very surprised."

"Everyone on the planet is an accomplice to something."

"A bottle to the head sufficed punishment by Enigmar to the dealer and unraveled truths show that it was a similar ploy Mr. Enigmar had previously done seven years prior to choosing Wright as a lawyer. That troupe sure did have a… _unique_ way of settling disputes. The man returned to give up not only treasures of Magnifi to his daughter but even give Wright a testified piece of evidence that would remove all suspicion from Valant. Can you believe that, Cheshire?! There are infinite amounts of perspectives, but the most truthful ones are buried within it all. He created something others wouldn't have expected him to. His partner, Valant, who ruined Zak's life, tainted possibilities of Trucy's legacy, as well as a possibility of accusing him of murder… To have clemency upon your enemy especially one that you've known for years… Overall, his tactics could have been more straightforward with risking an innocent man's career and reputation, but in the end, he died with some pride left and indeed created something. _Hmm…"_ She paused heavily. "I wonder… it would have been different if he told Wright the truth from the beginning…" She paused again. "Perhaps I should…"

"That was just the warm up! Now it's time for one of the greatest acts you'll ever see!"

"Look what you've done! You've made me miss part of the warm up!" She crossed her arms. "I actually wanted to thoroughly enjoy it."

"Ha…! A warm up… Why not head straight for the jugular…? It needs to be scolding hot like this beauty right here…"

"With an honorable guest and assistant... Pearl!" The curtains opened up slightly, just enough space for the medium to present herself to the entertainees. She appeared slightly shy, but kept her face stoic. Trucy's warm up had definitely made the crowd excited to see another performing face. They gestured a quick hug before turning back to the viewers.

"My my… the small medium is at large…," said the woman.

"You know My Lady, the kid doesn't really stand that different from the magic hat over there…"

"I may have some notion over it… but I'd love to be enlightened of scattered details, if you do not mind."

"The little girl there was conceived by none other than Morgan Fey; sister of Misty Fey."

"I remember Master Misty… and her sister. Carry on."

"The Fey clan had extremely hot and bitter conflicts within the family. Branched families considered and had done dirty attempts to eliminate one another to gain the political and religious stature of Master of the Fey clan. But we are more than positive that the gain was for the former."

"What people would do for power…"

"You're politically involved. So you know how powerful the master can be."

"Of course! Even without her official title, she was still well and capable of pulling strings."

"Morgan Fey harbored no difference in plotting against her sibling. She wanted to usurp the power, but not under her own will, but her daughters. Morgan Fey remained powerless, but her daughter, Pearl Fey, was the exact opposite. She was actually… 'innately' more spiritually powerful compared to the now residing Master of the time, just as Misty was in comparison to her."

"So the little medium hides a large power within… go on, Cheshire!"

"Morgan Fey wanted the little girl to gain the title."

"Usurping the title of Master by using her daughter. Especially of such an age where manipulation is easily malleable… witty."

"You catch on quick… I like that. However, Morgan Fey's first attempt didn't exactly go as planned. The attempted murder of Maya Fey ended up killing Dr. Grey instead."

"I knew Dr. Grey… he treated his staff harshly, which practically got him killed… There were many doctors I knew whose methods I did not agree on… Dr. Turner Grey was one of them. Fear is a quick way of gaining the control of others. But you'd have to understand… clemency and compassion holds loyalty much longer. Mimi Miney was a nurse who supposedly died in a car crash. There was a mourning at Grey's clinic, but only for a day. Dr. Grey was more concerned for his reputation of the rumor involving him to be the cause of Mimi's death."

"That's where the channeling took place."

"...I prefer not to talk about channeling right now…"

"I understand, Lady. The little girl wasn't exactly too keen on the idea of killing her own cousin, so, Morgan devised a plan to make the girl involuntarily commit murder without her ever knowing."

"And that was the event that took place at Hazakura many years ago. The supposed weapon, the _Schi- shich-_ What on _EARTH?!"_

"It's Shichishito."

"I know that… But I just…"

"Tongues twisted?"

"... That's quite unnerving… The seven branched sword that's supposed to represent Life itself. Regardless… the poor girl… she came into a world where bloodshed comes of little to no concern for family." She sighed. "If her mother were to have succeeded, it would be as if the child were placed in acetic acid, vinegar, eventually peeling away the girl's innocent layers one at a time…"

The performance looks like it was about it commence. He peered back at the stage. "This ought to be interesting."

"Watch as I place my amazing assistant in this coffin!" Trucy basked her hands towards the black box, risen upon a table. The medium played it off until she sat in the coffin shaped box, settling herself in the position she was directed. She gave a playful concerned look towards the audience, in response, they gave a small laugh. "Now I will close the doors, keeping her trapped in this box!" Trucy gave an assuring nod to Pearl before exposing her to darkness. The medium was no longer visible. Trucy returned to her spot, standing in front of the occupied coffin, her hands playfully at her back, rocking her heels back and forth. "You all must be wondering, what could I be possibly doing with my faithful assistant? Well, I am no sadist, but I do believe that she needs to be cut down a size!" The magician whirled and revealed to the audience an enormous shimmering sword.

" _PPPPPTTTTSSSCCHH!_ " She spitaked, seeing the weapon currently in possession at the mercy of the magician.

"That's a pretty big sword. What's the matter? Lost your faith already?" He took notice of the woman, entirely stunned. "Ha…! True feelings come out in dire situations. I thought she was a genius."

"Yes! But!" She turned to the man grinning. "There's always a probability of risk!"

"Secured!" Trucy clicked the box lock in place, emphasizing each word. " _See!_ No chance of escape!"

"Guess the kid took it literally when a bet's only good when your life is the ante." He slyly responded.

"Remind me to ring your neck later!" She grimaced.

"This sword is not your simple prop, people…" She giggled, almost menacingly. "They actually cut." Beside her was a block of wood, relatively large and one that was definitely sturdier than what the box was comprised of. "This block is about 6 inches thick, but that's no problem with this bad boy right here!" Smugly gesturing, she raised the katana and gave it a quick whirl. It happened so quickly. The crowd was quiet. The wood was perfectly fine. Small murmurs and whispers filled the room of disbelief, but Trucy shook her head. Walking towards the offending block, she nudged off the top half, sliced clean off its bottom half. The crowd went ballistic.

"Now that is one sharp sword…"

" _Euuughh… nhh…!_ " She grumbled lowly, now gripping the fabric of his tie tightly.

"Humans are fragile beings… That blade can cut very deep… Good thing I can't see what will pour out… if she does it right."

Sword in hand, the sharp edge managed to make its way to the box. Where it would be at level to the location of Pearl's legs. Without warning, the sword cut right through a quarter way of the box, slicing through it like a hot knife through butter. Gasps and breath intakes echoed. The darkman noticed the slacken jaw of the female beside him. Regina tugged the tie fiercely in desperation, dragging the man's head along with it.

"You're! _Ch-choking me…!_ "

The magician made another slice at the opposite pole of the casket. Knuckles almost white from her grip, his head almost hit the table as she tugged. " _Guh!"_

The audience stood quiet. "And…" Trucy sliced right in the middle. Even by the position and size of the box, the medium was no contortionist, there was no escape. Blood would be spilling out on the floor soon. The magician propped the sword on a holster before heading towards the coffin. Gagging, the darkman tried to release himself from the paranoid woman's clutches, but was failing miserably. Trucy glided towards the boxes, splitting them evenly apart with ease. Four pieces of the severed box now occupied the stage. " _Eeep!"_

Trucy tried her hardest to contain her laughter. She could clearly see all the bugged eyes and gaped mouths, ' _Heheh… I knew they would need pillows!'_

"Now watch as I put my assistant back together!" Approaching the boxes, she placed them all back together, resembling back its original square shape. "And with a wave," the wand in her grip gently tickled the air. She turned to the audience as she lifted the box. The audience gripped harshly onto tablecloths, forks, whatever their hands could grab, ties included. Turning her view back to the opening of the box, she gasped, gloved hands touching her mouth, audibly horrified. The whole entire crowd mimicked her cry.

" _Uuuuunnnnhh!"_ The woman fell back in her chair.

Trucy slowly reached into the box, a depressing look upon her face, before pulling out the medium.

" _ **TAADDAA!"**_

Cries and shouts stormed the room as Pearl was pulled out, completely unscathed. She climbed out of the box, cheery as ever before bowing along with her partner.

"Is it over?!" Ms. Fate peered with one eye, before releasing a sigh of relief. "Cheshire! She's okay. Wait… Where did you go?!" She noticed the tablecloth shuffling, "Hey! Why are you under there?! I know the scene was scary, but there is no need to completely hide yourself from view."

He coughed and scowled at her as he tried to catch his breath. "Just peachy. Just trying not to _**die!"**_

He coughed once more before settling himself beside her and scuffing his tie back under his waistcoat.

"Thank you! Especially to my assistant... _PEARL!"_

The curtains reopened just enough for the magician and medium to bring the props back in. "Pearl you were great!"

"No way, Trucy. That was all you! Thank you for not cutting me!" Pearl happily replied. "I don't want Mystic Maya to channel me back just to hear you say sorry."

"To you, Pearly. Never!" She hugged her once more, tightly. "I still have some preparations for the next act, but you're done here. You can go have some cake, they're about to cut it!"

"What about you?" Pearl asked.

"I'll be here. Don't worry. That cake is enormous. I know there will be some left for me!" Trucy gestured Pearl to go.

"Okay. I will be watching you from the tables!" Pearl rushed down the side stairs out onto the side, revealing the rest of the party tables. To her benefit, she was right next to the food table. There were lots of kids. The oldest she might say was around fifteen to sixteen years of age, but being merely four feet and six inches, she almost blended right in.

"Ah…! There she is!" Ms. Fate politely gestured.

"Shall I bring her here?"

"Yes, please do!"

Pearl could see everyone gathering around the cake, before she heard them singing ' _Happy Birthday!'_ She smiled and brought herself to sing along as well before she heard a muffled blow and a cheer. It was a while before she could get her piece. There was an odd sensation poking around her midsection. She turned to see several kids below her age, prodding her. "Oh… Uhm…" She bit her thumb. "Can you please stop?"

"No way! How are you still alive?! You should be in pieces! Are you a ghost?"

Pearl, "No, but I can channel them…" She answered shyly. It wasn't that Pearl was annoyed by kids in general. She loved them actually, but the uncomfortable feeling of being touched by all of them felt awkward and inappropriate.

"So you are a ghost!?" One of them yelled. "That means my finger should go right through you!"

The prodding became even harder. She winced lightly. "Stop… please…"

"You kids need to learn some manners…" Pearl turned to see the tall darkman hovering over her, her eyes wide in surprise. "Upon meeting a beautiful lady, you ask for her name and profession… etiquette you all clearly lack."

Pearl gasped, " _Mr…!_ _Oh wait…!_ Hehe... " She cupped her face. "Ms. Regina calls you Cheshire. Hello, Mr. Cheshire…" She replied giddily. "What are you doing here?"

The dark man grinned. "I was invited here. I couldn't resist, nor could I resist meeting you again."

" _Hehe…_ Stop…" Pearl smiled.

The kids stopped and grimaced at the man. He saw their faces, clearly untamed, "Sorry kids… but I'm going to have to steal her from you."

"Hey! We just want to see if she is a ghost! There's no way she should be alive from that sword!" One of them threw their hands in the air for emphasis.

Pearl felt the man grab her hand softly and pull her away from the tiny squad. "I saw it too. Almost hard to believe, actually. But I can show you something even crazier than that!"

The kids perked up at the tall man, their necks almost bending backwards. He placed Pearl behind him, hiding her behind his broadness. "C'mere…" He bent down, his finger beckoning them closer. They eagerly obliged. They couldn't see his obscured face, but he was close enough to them, just enough for them to see, and them alone, getting the wide girth of his surprise. He brought his hand up to his face, right where his forehead and eyes met, he slowly pushed down the obscurity, as well as making sure the kids were watching attentively. They were greeted by his eyes. The all let out little gasps as they saw them open.

They were completely white. The reddish brown pupil stretched vertically across them. Their faces morphed into horror as they saw them blink. The lid, translucent white in color, skidded horizontally across his eye, nictitating at them. Partially satisfied with their reaction, he needed them to scurry off though, he hatched another idea. Lowering his restraint, he greeted them to a mouth, thronged with sharp-edged teeth at them.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

They all screamed. Scurrying away with their tails between their legs. Pearl looked, flabbergasted how they all ran in different directions. "What was that? What did you do?"

"Nothing you had to see…" His voice low and raspy. When he turned to her, she saw the face familiar to her, though, she eyed him oddly. "What?"

"Hmm…" She pondered. Before she asked anything, he spoke, "Ms. Fate is here to see you..."

Pearl gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, "She's here!? Where!?"

"Over there…" He gestured. The medium turned, to the direction he pointed, presenting the women in the midnight violet blazer. A soft smile on Ms. Fate's face, her fingers skidded softly against her palm, waving lightly. "I fancy you need a piece of cake… I'll get you one. You can sit tight with her."

Pearl turned, "Thank you, Mr… oh. _Hehe._ Mr. Cheshire!"

"Not a problem…" Pearl rushed.

Pearl ran towards the table, meeting the blonde woman. "Hi, Ms. Regina."

"Hello, Pearl." She replied softly, "How are you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh lordy, yes, Ms. Regina!" Pearl clasped her hands together. "You and Mr. Cheshire were invited here?"

The woman crossed her arms, her head tilting to the side fondly, "Yes… in fact, I recommended the birthday boy's mother to Trucy. I know you said that Trucy was an amazing magician! I just had to spread the news. Are you alright, though? I saw that stunt and I… had to admit I was quite worried… Even Cheshire ducked under the table!"

"Trucy is great! And she promised that nothing was going to happen." She smiled in her seat across from her. "Was Mr. Cheshire really that scared?"

"No… I wasn't… I was just dragged underneath…" Pearl turned her head to the dark man, bringing her a piece of that delectable cake on a small plate. "Sweet… just like you."

"Thank you!" She grabbed the nearby fork. Regina turned to the man approaching her, giving him a ' _I wanted a piece too…'_ look, but she knew there were bigger things to fuss over. "Pearl?"

"Mmmhmm?" Pearl swallowed. "Yes, Ms. Regina?"

"I wanted to ask you something. About Mr. Wright and Master Maya."

"OH!" Pearl scuttled her cake down. The blonde woman's eyes grew wide, before she knew it, Pearl was done. "What is it?!"

The woman cleared her throat. "How are they harboring? Are they well?"

" _Ooooooh…"_ The emphasis was close to a sneer, the same tone one would give before beginning gossip. "Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya are so happy together! Ever since they came together, they have been inseparable! It's love! So much love!"

Regina smirked, "So they have not separated ever since her arrival? Interesting… Has there been any noticeable change in behavior?"

"Well… Mr. Nick has been much more affectionate. I think he finally admitted that he was Mystic Maya's special someone, but he's also more open now. Maybe it's because Mystic Maya is there, so he is a very good mood! He even danced with her the first night!"

' _A slipper was not the only thing that dropped that night.'_ The dark man laughed inwardly.

"It was a sight to see. We were there. What do you mean by more open…? How so?"

"Well…" Pearl thought. "He's very touchy now. But that's savory details." She giggled, blushing, she quickly got up and got another piece of cake.

"Wright is getting ever closer…"

"...He won't even notice it."

"Which is the scary part." Pearl arrived back with another piece, this time bigger and appeared quickly cut. "I'm back. Sorry!"

"Oh! And what of Master Maya? Anything?"

"Mystic Maya is also very happy!" Her mouth muffled with sweets. "Trucy is very happy that they are together too!"

"The magician… hmm… I wonder why?" He said sarcastically. The woman slapped him on the garter. After a certain amount of questioning, she whispered woman to the dark man, "have you noticed that ever since in the beginning, she's gotten up almost eight times?"

"Leave it to Fey woman… They have large appetites." He jested.

"But thank you, Ms. Regina." Pearl restored the woman's attention as she returned. "For what, Pearl?"

"For bringing Mystic Maya. You made a lot of people happy, including me."

" _...!"_ The woman eyed her. "Well… you wished for it... And as promised, so it is said, so it shall be. So never stop wishing Pearl and all your dreams will come true!"

Pearl gave her a puzzled look, "Even the _scary_ ones…?"

The woman laughed, "Ha ha ha ha… _YESS!_ Forgive me. I get a little… carried away in the morning."

Pearl took another bite before asking, "How does your magic work, Ms. Regina? Is it like channeling?"

The woman softened her gaze, "No. But I can assure you, my child. My magic is no trick… But in order for it to work, there has to be an establishment, a sort of connection that is already planted within the circumstance. In other words, my work succeeded because there was something already in their hearts that allowed their contact to blossom into something. They already had feelings for one another, we just had to add gasoline to the flames! But promise me, little one. You cannot speak of your wish. Like the old tale, if spoken, the magic will vanish."

"I promise, Ms. Regina! I wouldn't want that happening!" Pearl placed her thumb and index finger to her lips and gestured a zipping motion before she got up again.

"You give great advice. What have you done with the real doctor I once knew?" Her response was a glower.

"Sweet child… bad judge in character." She mumbled.

" _I'm going to have to object to that!"_

" _ **...!"**_ She startled. "Was that necessary?"

"As it is to breath. It's necessary to teach the kid so you don't have to teach the adult. She chose right." He leaned on his elbow. "If her judgement is lacking, then you wouldn't have chosen to listen to her about Wright. I think she has the right idea about you."

"..." She stood quiet. "Perhaps her judgement of character lacks in some…"

"I don't know about that." He jested." But I do know one thing. Deep down this magic, you keep adding whatever you want, you'll convolute the brew."

"Explain…" She grumbled.

"She said Wright was someone you can trust. I told you, Wright is someone you can trust. I know how certain doctor's like second opinions, yet you're looking for a third?"

"... I trust Wright."

"Do you really?"

"My desperation to leave that courthouse was beyond reason. I was alone in there… _**Again…!**_ My strategy was manipulative, but I didn't want to spend another second behind bars."

"Yet you responded when I called you 'Doctor.'

"... You didn't call me Doctor, you used it as an example."

Before they could continue, Pearl had returned. ' _If this child keeps doing this, she's going to get sick!'_

"Ms. Regina, how come Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya didn't win the dance prize?"

"Pearl. As I saw a spark with them. I saw a spark elsewhere. Besides… they don't need those gifts when they have each other!"

"A spark?" She looked confused. "I guess you're right."

"Pearl?"

"Yes."

She figured a change in topic may help, "Speaking of special someone's… do you have a special someone?"

Pearl's eyes lit up and her face blushed, "Uh! Well! _UHM!"_

"You _**DO**_ , now?" She beguiled.

' _This kid better be good…'_ The dark man inquired.

"Come now Pearl! I promise I won't tell!" She winked. Pearl pursed her lips, before giving up.

"Okay! He's very smart and cute." She giggled.

"A smart man or boy? You only get one chance at this…" The dark man placated.

"Man! For sure!" Pearl corrected. "He's talented and he has similar british accent to the doctor you know, Mr. Sully."

"He's british?" Regina leaned forward, smirking. "Go ahead."

"He can talk to animals and understand them. Almost like he can channel their thoughts, kinda like how I can channel spirits."

"Sounds more like a _crackp- Ahh!"_ Regina slapped the dark man. "Ignore him, Pearl. Continue."

"Right now, he lives in England. He worked very close to a professor!"

"A professor, you say? He's waltzing around the right people. The long distance relationship thing is an obstacle. Is he nice to you?"

"It is… but he is nice! To me, Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya!"

"They knows him as well?! It is great to know that he is gentlemanly. Very important when looking for the right one. What is the boy's name?"

"Oh… Hum…" She sighed. "His name is Luke Triton."

"Why does that name ring some bells?"

"Well, the professor's name is Layton. Is that why?"

The man noticed the undeniable change in temperature coming from the woman beside him. Her pale complexion turned ghost white and her eyes were riddled with despair. " _L-l-layton?"_ She stuttered.

"I can't wait to see them again." She cupped her face once more. "It'll be one happy reunion."

The dark man grimaced. Ms. Fate looked sick and stiff. " _E-e-excuse_ me, Pearl… _I-I_ have to go somewhere… It was a… nice to see you..."

"Okay! Don't be a stranger!" She waved.

Before he noticed it, Ms. Spectre was gone. He turned to the medium. "Here…"

Pearl eyed the ceramic "Why, Mr. Cheshire?"

"I guess, old habits die hard. I fastened it, just for you."

"Thank you! Please see Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick again!" Pearl waved before the man raced after Ms. Spectre.

At the hall of the Colosseum, he could see her hunched over, holding her back and head. She seemed pained. "What's wrong?"

"I've been reminded! _Again! No!_ _I can't!_ I have to go before I lose it!" She growled. "Take me home… please…"

He could only oblige. Possible at the worst time, he knew, that this was one of the last things she needed.


	53. Out of the Frying Pan & Into the Fire

Forensic Labs: Ema's Office

September 7 10:00 a.m.

* * *

This was clearly not her day. _Scratch that._ This was clearly not her week. The forensic investigator for a moment humored that perhaps the whole world was out to get her or maybe this was just coincidence. _Or perhaps correlation may be better word for it rather than causation..._ She just wanted to lock her office door and keep it shut for the remainder of her investigations. That's until she finally runs out of snacks or has to use the bathroom. _In that case, next time, if there is one, she'll have a fridge and toilet installed in there like good college days_. First it began with that horrible morning when she was assigned to investigate an alley drenched in blood. Then her life was threatened by a freak of nature that was scientifically impossible. Afterwards, the chief prosecutor having a hard time believe her story, which she took ineptly personal, she humored to herself that she was no lying witness on the stand. She, was in fact, _telling the truth_. Now, to conclude all the jumbled mess called her life, it was now going to be horrendously wrapped up in glimmerous fop.

' _Someone kill me now...'_

The prosecutor had that grin on that face that she disliked with great passions as his hands were in his pockets. He stood outside the door, awaiting for her to open it. Ema had hoped the door would guarantee keeping this one out. Busily snacking away, she continued to ignore the former entertainer outside her door until he would finally let up and leave her be. She made sure the snackoos packed her mouth to the brim and chewed loudly to refrain from hearing any unwanted nuisances to disturb her. The constant munch and crunch in her brain from her grazing was mind-numbingly well until another knock stirred her from her thoughts, horrid memories being resurfaced. The investigator jumped softly in her seat, feeling an unwelcoming chill run down her spine. The prosecutor wasn't letting her off easy.

"Fraulein, why must you keep me waiting? At least I humored to knock for you." The prosecutor teased, his voice muffled by the thick frame and glass. The snackoos became a chore to swallow through the strained nerves. Slumping in the chair, she raised her gaze to the ceiling, persisting to concede to what antics the world barraged her with. ' _Why? If there is scientifically a God in existence, please answer me why the world continues to torture me so?!'_

With the knocking seemingly ceasing, she stared down at the snackoos. ' _I should use these as ammo…,'_ she contemplated. ' _No… That would be a waste of good food… Plus, not even they deserved to be used as a weapon towards the star singer of the Police behind that door… They're too good to go to waste.'_ The chair swiveled in a complete 180 to face the door. The investigator finally turned to see him still there, "Go away!"

She stammered, not even considering eye contact before rotating the chair once more, "Leave me in peace."

"I was in the prosecutor's office when I heard a stressed melody. Chasing it down, I realized it was you." Gavin leaned forward on the glass, "Did something happen? Was there something I said to offend you? Proving you wrong about the disbanded Gavinners isn't getting to that head of yours?"

The sly reply wasn't making Ema feel any better. "Not even close." She answered in annoyance. "And neither would I want to get into it because I don't think that head of _yours_ would comprehend."

She, herself, was having a hard time believing it, but there is no doubt that the events that took place two days ago, definitely happened. The evidence was gone and there was not a single lead in her current case. "If that is so then...," he snapped his fingers rhythmically, "Why did you leave me hanging on the other side of the phone line the other day?"

Ema's brows furrowed, ' _must everything be about you?'_ Her arms folded, "despite my urge to actually hang up on you, the phone line was cut off, so it wasn't intentional. I was…" She shivered. " _Preoccupied."_

Klavier giggled, "I know I have very few phrases such as, ' _where is the toilet,'_ but I called your office, specifically." He kneeled his head down to almost feighn stargazing. "It is a nice one by the way."

Ema bursted, "I wasn't in the bathroom you… _You!_ " She huffed throwing her hands in the air, shooing him in his direction, "Forget it. Just go away." She turned, almost pushing some papers from her desk. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"It wasn't me then, ja?" The satisfaction a relief. He looked up, his platinum blonde flicking backwards with his head. "That settles that then."

All he heard was the continuous munches from behind the door. The investigator started chewing again, it seemed. The white of her lab coat visible to him only. "Herr Fraulein, what was, or perhaps, _who_ were you ' _preoccupied'_ with that was more important than our phone call? If it was one of the staff, then I could possibly let this little fuss slip by."

' _This pompous narcissistic solipsistic egotistical-!'_ Ema almost bit her tongue. ' _Is he actually insinuating I was doing something unprofessional?!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the curious prosecutor, "...or is that a _personal_ note?"

The bag filled with snackoos received all the strain from torsion due to her angered grip and twisting, contents in the bag crumbled, "For your information, I shouldn't have to tell you details on anything. You're not involved with this investigation in any way, shape, or form." The investigator finally faced the prosecutor behind the door. "And get that mind of yours out of the gutter! I wasn't doing anything that was outside of my field of study."

The prosecutor smirked before tossing his head up, "That's hurtful, Fraulein. Can my curiosity be quenched by at least knowing why it wasn't me _whom_ you were looking for?"

Ema could almost feel her lungs press against her ribs from the loathsome inhalation she had taken to prevent her from uttering every syllable from her subconscious to the prosecutor. ' _He's not leaving, is he?'_

"No thanks, Adele…" She smirked. "Next time I'm hanging up before anything happens…"

"Ah! Sorry, detective, but that wasn't Adele, but perhaps you may compare with the distressed damsel. You did make me lose your connection." The prosecutor's fingers strummed the guitar that was mentally apparent to him, and him alone, on the notes of the song. He played so quickly, Ema could almost hear the song, "That was good ol' Lionel… You cannot let go of classics, Herr Skye."

"That was like the Victorian Age!" She yelled loudly enough for the glass's muffle to be absent. "But if you're so curious, Richie Rich… Just go ask one of the people who work here. They might tell you!"

"Careful, detective, that Era was more than a hundred years back. This song is less than forty years of age…" His voice slowed down, teetering back to the subject. "The witnesses… You had an audience?!" His voice boasted suddenly, "You must've been amazing to show such a display! It's almost admirable." The comment leaned towards a mocking sneer. "But I want to hear it from your lips. I am here for you, too."

' _You really want to hear my song? It's leaning towards onto Killing Me Softly to Misery the longer that you're here!'_ She thought painfully. "Fine. You really want to know?"

The investigator stared daggers at the man behind the glass. The way she was eyeing, the daggers probably would've stuck into the metal. ' _Knowing this Fop, he might make a song dedicated to how crazy I am…_ _Then again, it would make him go away. Just get it together, Ema. To get him off my back!'_

The glare receded to a lackluster stare. She knew too well that his facade wouldn't fade by any crowd, it would just liven up more.

"I am all ears." His finger traced along the lobe of his ear, pushing back the platinum blonde, tucking the hair behind it.

' _I can't believe I'm doing this...'_ She mentally facepalmed, having to go down this level just to be left alone. "I won't tell you the case because you're not on it… But I'll tell you what happened afterwards..."

The ex-rockstar took the first stanza, "the wonks said it was related to that bloodbath that happen not so long ago." He snapped his fingers, "I am familiar with it."

"They can't keep their mouths shut, can they?" Part of her grumbled, another was unsurprised. Surely they were professional practitioners, but their mouths were more gaped than a black hole. ' _I'll yell at them later!_ '

"It's not actually... that's a different case. I was going through the files of a _certain_ case before you _oh so rudely_ interrupted me." Her lips pursed to the side. ' _Like right now!'_

"I had the geeks check out a sample taken from a separate crime scene for another investigator at the time." Her face crinkled to a wince. "She's working with a prosecutor on an important classified case, not even I know what it's about so don't bother asking…" Her expression became suddenly distant.

"I had no intention of asking, Herr Skye." The prosecutor noticed the way her face contorted from bull rage to puppy whimpers. "You shake more than a fan after a dedicated solo. Why do you shake as so?"

Even the investigator had a difficult time to emerge the anger just to hide the fear in her eyes and in her body. ' _That's the part I don't want to talk about…'_

" _Some-..._ " She paused, contemplating. ' _Do I say someone or something…?!'_

" _-One…"_ The words impulsively flew forth, "put the forensic teams to sleep and stole some evidence from the lab..." She stopped, the dark figure reincarnating herself to her memory. Knives that could cut flesh just by peering for too long plagued her mind in utter terror. The snackoos began to suffer in her sweaty grip. The struggle was but a ploy, by what she could remember. The threat somehow buried itself in her subconsciousness just not to talk about it. It's as if her very mind wanted to protect her, not a peep to be spoken, to prevent her from greeting this perpetrator to come back as he promised. He did come at that moment when she spoke of that evidence when Mr. Edgeworth and Detective Gumshoe were there, making sure she kept her side of the bargain. Yet, she felt completely vulnerable. Gumshoe was armed, yet she knew that gun wouldn't even put a dent into whoever this masked demon was. Even though it was scientifically impossible for a being to be impervious to bullets without some sort of alteration of protective gear. He completely incapacitated the chiefs. The _Chief Prosecutor and Chief Detective!_ Just by a piercing maniacal laugh. It was maddening from this mad hatter. The scruffy detective, Gumshoe, had to lower his firearm and trust the word of this beaked man to release his beloved wife, Maggey. This man had power and control over the situation. He dominated all three of them without even touching them at that moment. She scowled at herself for fainting during the ordeal, shamefully. She could've done something. _Could she?_ She could've snapped Edgeworth out of his daze and Gumshoe would've been more courageous to shoot. _Maybe if he did maim this person, it would've ended this whole fiasco earlier. Maggey would probably be saved and this devious thief would be unmasked._ Now that she thought about it, she didn't want to see anymore of this person's face than what grotesque horror she had recently endured. It was only the lower area of his face. _And poor Maggey… She probably saw the whole lot when she was captured..._ Even if this culprit were to escape, at least there would have been some DNA evidence to identify this person. There would have been a clue to find him and even figure out who he was. _Or what he was…? Wasn't human_. ' _What if I just end up unconscious like the others at the lab? What if he is still hiding?! He came in here once! He can come in here again!'_

"Fraulein… Are you okay?" In front of his very eyes, Ema lost all color of her bright complexion and became a statue of her former self. He could compare her form to the statue that was commemorated to him back at Themis Legal Academy, except the one part shattered about this Ema Stone, was her mind. The topaz orbs lost the reflection of the illuminated office as they darted left and right for the obscured areas of the room. The locked door and glass was all that prevented him from touching her. At least comforting her, but he needed her permission. "If you would let me in…?"

"No!" The strained horror emitted scratched her voice. She threw her arms in the air angrily, the sheer force whacking the air. "You got the gist of it. You got what you wanted!"

"I asked what happened during our conversation. You stated what happened to the wonks down at those labs. What I can tell from where your office phone is…" He pointed towards the desk phone. "You weren't with them."

"Keep your investigations outside of my office, thank you…" The ignited flare managed to waterdown the trepidation from overpowering her.

"I am outside of your office," he laughed. "I'm just concerned. I am lending you the mic now, Herr Skye."

' _...how badly must this experience be for obliging to vent to this fop…?!'_ The words miserably echoed in her brain. "I had the geeks view the sample. The detective of the ongoing investigation was cleaning up the scene for evidence because the Chief…" She cut herself off. "The victim of the scene asked the chief prosecutor to call it off, which I find rather odd, now that I think about it. There was an unidentified sample left at the crime scene, which was one of the few pieces of evidence left over. We didn't know what it was… As it was being tested in the labs, I headed to my office. That's when our little chat began." Her eyes rolled onto him.

"I called right before you had your rude awakening? Perfect timing." He snapped.

' _Honestly, I don't know which one was more rude. You or whoever that was?'_ Her eyes fixated on him. "You did. I probably would have seen them too, if you didn't interrupt me. I could've probably called for help!"

"Your charade is a bit questionable if you think about it, detective." He said matter-of-factly.

"Questionable?" She let out unrestrained. "How? Oh please tell me, oh Mighty One!"

"If this evidence was stolen and in the other labs, away from your office…" He paused before hitting the wall beside him. "Tell me… Why would this person come to you? If you did not have the evidence, and the wonks were already out cold, then why would they come here?"

" _..."_ Ema stood quiet. ' _For the first time in forever, this fop actually has a point.'_ She responded dryly, "I'm not sure."

"A thief would want to remain as stealthy as possible. Not a note would be heard, yet, whoever this was, sang to you." The determination in his eyes caught her off guard. "Too bad I couldn't hear it…"

"So you're saying this guy wanted me to know purposely?" The logic in her brain slowly began to seep in. ' _... whoever this was, did wait until Mr. Edgeworth and detective Gumshoe were there…'_ She rocked herself, thinking. "Well… He did take something. He took an early analysis of the sample, but it was still a deterrent. The geeks only figured out that it wasn't natural to the human body. It was a biochemically made though… _Wait!"_ She finally caught onto his little scheme. "I'm telling you too much!"

He laughed with his hand deep in his pockets, "this science lingo is for the experts only. That's all on you." He snapped again, "think about it."

Her brows furrowed, despite looking at him, it wasn't towards him. ' _This guy took the sample, the evidence and analysis, waited in the labs and then told off Gumshoe about his wife… This was a setup, no doubt!'_ The tension seemed to be relieving. ' _I should tell this to Mr. Edgeworth… He probably figured it out already. He is talking to Maggey after all. Still, a few lingering details may help…'_

The investigator looked at the prosecutor, seemingly entertaining himself with a tune. ' _I guess I have to thank this fop… not out loud, though! He would never live it down! ...This raises another question though… how did he get in the labs in the first place!? Only prosecutors and investigators are allowed in here.'_

"You've been quiet for a while, Fraulein..." He interrupted her train of thought. Looks like it was time's up for him.

"I was thinking. We, investigators, do that from time to time." She gave him a hinting smirk. "I have more questions than answers now though."

"Looks like my job isn't finished. What happened?" He stood up straight, "may I have a private VIP pass into this cozy office of yours?"

' _I guess I can humor him just this once… He made some things clear; intentions, but not reasons.'_ She walked around her desk and held onto the knob. Her neck stretched and swerved, searching around him, making sure there was no one occupying the hall besides Klavier.

"I know. I know, you don't have to tell me, Fraulein. Even the air around me is gorgeous." He offered a toothy grin with his reply.

"You know I don't have to let you in here." She deadpanned. The doorknob twisted, the prosecutor was finally allowed in Ema's space. He inspected it shortly, not judgingly, but accomplished.

She quickly locked the door before turning back to her desk. "Alright… I'll tell you." She stated as if she were retracing her steps, "when you called, I just finished bringing in the evidence. I set it on my desk and had myself a snack. I've been up all morning, I was called in early by the chief detective to scan a crime scene and I was given an assignment by an investigator to see through with the sample that was taken from another crime scene because she was busy. As soon as you called me I heard something in the hall…" She stared back at the vacant narrow corridor. "It was empty. I returned to my desk, but I felt something pass by. I saw the door closing… I didn't see anyone! That's when the line cut off." She touched the desk phone for emphasis. "I heard this weird… This weird grumble…" Her hands circled the air, trying to come up with a word describe this sickening sound. "Like a sick predator ready to kill… And that's when I was attacked…"

She looked over the desk, frightened. "He threatened me!"

From her viewpoint in front of the desk, it must've been sad to see her struggle, crumbling the papers underneath her back when she squirmed. "If I uttered anything, he would… make me permanently silent. He would disembowel me like some butcher! I heard him."

"Perhaps I can look for this man for you?" Klavier's expression became serious. "What did he look like?"

"I don't know what he looked like… He wore a mask!" She exclaimed. "This weird white faced, black-eyed beak mask! Something you'd see during like in a black plague or something! I don't know!

"It's the Black Death." Klavier corrected, his face showing a hint of sympathy. "The Great Pestilence... It was one of the most tragic events in human history…" It later morphed into a goofy smile he shot at her. "We have a Nostradamus come back stealing evidence? I have heard of grave robbers, but this isn't good. You reported the prosecutor or investigator of this incident?"

"I did tell the chief… he knows the evidence is stolen but he doesn't believe me on how the thief looked like!" She huffed angrily.

"Ah! That's why you stormed out of the prosecutor's office, ja?" By the way his expression was, she guessed he was mostly satisfied now. "He didn't believe what the man looked like? I thought you said he wore a mask of some sort. That means you're lying to me… That's very hurtful, Fraulein."

"He was wearing a mask! But he…" The investigator froze once more. "He took it off… at least I think he did… I don't know…" She finished in thought, ' _what came out of it!'_

"The culprit was either wearing it or not. It cannot be both unless he is in drama." He came to the conclusion immediately. "That would mean you got a good look on his feature. What did it look like?"

' _WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME ALL THESE QUESTIONS!? Making statements and assuming!?'_ Attempting to put the words together was difficult for the investigator. "It looked like…" She cut herself off. ' _No…'_

The chief, as she had known him, is a very skeptical man. The reaction she would gain would be negative if she knew this prosecutor. "You won't believe me anyway. If the chief didn't, why would you?!"

"The chief…?" Klavier slowed his tone. "The chief didn't believe you? Must be one interesting fellow, ain't it? If the world is running down, you make the best of what's still around." He made himself comfortable on the surface of her desk, just enough for his bottom to be on it without touching any of the papers occupying the rest of the area. "I should hear this tale of yours."

The indignant behavior he displayed wasn't bothering her. _Maybe that's why he showed that monstrosity of his: no one would believe her!_ Ema could feel her defenses crumble slowly the longer this man occupied the office. He seemed to be the only one to care at the moment. She knew Gumshoe would possibly care and Maggey, but they were held up by their own trauma. This pompous rockstar was the only one hearing her out, until he would finally come to realize how insane her story would sound. With whatever energy she had mustered up, she psyched her brain out of it, retreating the emotion a little, just to muster a smidgen of courage to tell the prosecutor. It almost caused her to sweat.

' _... I've got nothing to lose… Except what's left of my dignity…'_ She thought sadly to herself. ' _This better not end up as a new hit single for his sudden comeback,_ _ **Mind in the SKYE! Or PSKYECHOTIC! Featuring the Crazies!'**_

She spoke quickly before she further regretted it, "it wasn't his entire mask… It was just the bottom part. He had this…" Her hands shook, trying to emphasize. "This… It was kind of like… a jaw. Have you ever seen the Discovery Channel? Or Animal Planet?" She asked swiftly.

"I have skimmed over some views of beautiful beasts, ja." He confirmed.

' _Well at least he knows some sort of educational television…'_ She affirmed. "Have you seen how an insect's mouth looks like? Like pincers…"

She thought for while until she could come up with a good word to phrase it. "Like mandibles! The jaw was split in two and had these sharp teeth. And then _this...!"_

Her voice managed to reach a few decibels higher. "...This… thing… I don't know! It was like a tentacle… like a snake!" The investigator clamped her fingers together, trying to portray something of a mouth. "It came out of his mouth! And it was sharp with these stingers… It was like some freak of nature. Like a monster out of a sci-fi movie! Like a science experiment gone wrong!"

The prosecutor barely looked convinced, but he was listening. He searched behind him on the desk. He found a pen and paper. "Perhaps you could draw this sort of figure. It doesn't have to be perfect. Just a rough sketch would be nice."

"That's actually part of my notes... Hold on…" She took the note away from his offending hand before frantically searching for a sheet she knew she wouldn't need. When an empty sheet found her way into her sweaty hands, she went quick to work. "Arts and crafts weren't exactly my major…" She mumbled as she doodled the best of what her frightened memory could remember, "so it's not going to be Leonardo DiCaprio perfect."

"Da Vinci, Herr Skye…" He corrected reluctantly.

"Yeah Yeah… I get it." She continued to draw the masked figure. "You get the bigger picture…"

"No. I haven't." He laughed. "Not yet at least. I have to wait until you're finished."

' _Eh ehehe... I forgot how to laugh.'_ She grumbled inwardly as the pen skidded across the white paper.

The bottom attire was very vague to her. It was his face that was stained to the mind. Klavier couldn't help but notice the detail going into the mask. It was almost admirable. The figure had a black top hat, it was long, but flat on top. The brim of the hat landed where the eyebrows would be, just above the large metallic rimmed dark eyes, giving it a festering rage. Klavier couldn't help but feel a composite vibe of sadness come from them. The mask was white with a metallic elongated beak. The sides curved to a sort of mustache, like the Inca Tern or the white facial feathers of a male peacock. It was in a strange artistic sort of way, beautiful to him. That's until it got to the lower half of its face. Her hand began to noticeably shake. This part was completely black, save for the few edges of white. It was similar to how his mind envisioned it. A jaw broken in two, like an insect, as if a human jaw broke perfectly where the incisors were located right down to the chin. The pen was beginning to loosen from her grip, but she held onto it tighter until she finished. The prosecutor noticed the glistening pen in her clumsy fingers as she reached for a red pen. _She was going all out._ The macabre took form as the red gums held daggers on each end. The prosecutor winced when he finally focused on this snake she was speaking of. He could only describe it as a wide stem of a flowerless plant that had two wide enormous leaves on each side in a bird's eye view. A perfect split in two, these leaves had dark hooks in the center, almost clinging to life on the paper, the middle had two more thorns, noticeably smaller but much more threatening than the other two."

When she finished, he noticed her breathing was erratic. " _There._ That's what it sort of looks like..."

"Good job, detective. I would almost buy this fine work for myself if it did not creep me out." He turned the paper, alleviating his neck from the odd angle he was admiring the entire time. "This ...weird mouth…" His finger floated atop of the paper where the mandibles were, "was part of the mask?"

Ema shook her head, "It looked too life-like to be fake… it moved on its own."

"What happened after this maneater left?" He asked calmly.

' _He isn't taking this serious, is he?!'_ She silently argued. She almost felt like her ameteur artskills were all for naught. "He stood some time in the labs, I guess… When he returned, he came out perfectly when the detective and chief came in."

"Sounds like a scheme to me." He sung, snapping his fingers again. "Shall I accompany you with my presence from now on? Keep you safe?"

Try as she might, despite how much she disliked him, it felt better than being alone now. To make his presence more tolerable, she questioned his integrity. "You do believe me?"

"I just have to go with what the witness tells me and go on from there." He slyly replied.

' _In other words…_ _ **No.**_ ' She glowered.

"This person is a danger, no doubt. Not everyone is trying to kill a mockingbird." He picked up the rough sketch. "What we need here now is evidence. Perhaps a scan of this sneaking man will help."

"A scan? Are you talking about footage?" Her arm rested to her hip as she stared down at her work. "Well, I already did a sort of _facial composite_ as reference…"

"Exactly!" He gestured smugly.

' _This fop may not believe what I saw… I can tell by his voice… But he does believe someone took the evidence. The chief just needs to be put in his place. And when I prove him wrong, he's going to be looking up to me! This is going to be good!'_

She jumped in her spot. "The floor is lava now?" He inquired. "You should sit on this nice desk of yours, too.

Ema halted mid jump, "Quiet! Get off my desk. Let's start this investigation." The investigator had to figure out where to start. ' _Sadly I'm going to be accompanied by an ex-rockstar prosecutor fop-adour… What do we call ourselves? ...The Dynamic Dunderheads?!'_

"Investigator Skye…" Ema felt the world almost collapse around her. _That voice..._ "There you are. I've been searching for you. Where have you been?!"

Ema turned to see a familiar face at the door: a woman with a pale narrow face and serious demeanor. Her hair was in long black tresses, scaling her back in curves, tinted a pearlescent pale green as light hit it. Her eyes were squinted, dark with the similar fringe of pale green like her hair. The bangs curved around her face like a mask. She had a similar lab coat like the one Ema wore, with the same armband strapped above her forearm.

Ema gasped. ' _OH NO! She's going to kill me if she finds out the evidence is missing!'_

Ema's mind and her mouth were completely out of whack as they struggled to form a cohesive syllable. As her mind was trying to sync together with her body, the woman at the door pointed towards the knob in extra emphasis to let her in. Ema threw herself to the door, her sweaty palms slipping to unlock the forsaken barrier. As the metal finally twisted, she delicately opened the door allowing the older woman in. "I…! _I! Dr. Toss!"_

The woman raised her hand to pause the detective from further speaking. Ema bit her lower lip, trembling. She knew that the person she stared at was normally in a foul mood, today was one of those days where _foul_ wasn't good enough to describe it. The woman finally opened her eyes as she lowered her hand, "did you get my sample checked out? I need it, especially now." The woman huffed out. "The prosecutor I'm working with is in a rush." The female then abruptly halted to look the prosecutor up and down. "Who's this?"

"This is just a visitor! He invited himself!" Ema blurted out nervously. Klavier was stunned. He was curious to see who this woman was.

"A visitor…" She stated more than questioned. "I just came from the ward. I have two people breathing down my neck and I have one that's been stalking me. However, this is a place of investigation… Not a funhouse. Vitamin Park and People's Park are a short walk from here…" She stared at Klavier's direction. He didn't seem to take it personally or the hint. The woman turned on her heel, facing Ema once more.

"We were actually discussing an investigation!" Ema shouted impulsively, her desperate visage contorted to Klavier. The anguish _hinted a go with the flow_ idea. "Right?! Prosecutor _Fop! I mean GAVIN!"_ She mumbled through nervous teeth.

"... Right." He started slowly. Improvisation kicked in, "We were discussing just now."

"Detective…" The woman's tone fell low. "I hope you're not discussing my case. This is a confidential investigation… Not a single public ear should be aware of this…" Her command deathly serious.

" _NO!"_ The room began to feel like a sauna for Ema despite her limbs feeling icey. "It wasn't your investigation at all! It was a case I was assigned!"

"Which case?" Her head turned, but her dark pale green eyes remain fixated to the stuttering detective.

"The one the chief detective had me assigned to September 3rd, ma'am!" _Her nerves were most likely shot by now,_ from what Klavier could predict _. She's even saluting._

"That case!" She bobbed her head understandingly. "Ahhh! I had the chief send you to that one."

The investigator deflated. "You did?"

"Yes. I would have investigated it myself, but I can only be in so many places at once…" The vibe of agitation simmered down, but it was still there. "Did you get the memo?"

"Memo…?" Ema whispered. ' _What memo!?'_

"Detective…" The woman shoulders receded unpleasantly. "Please don't tell me… The memo involving your assigned case…?"

"I'm afraid I haven't, Dr. Toss…" Ema stared down, about ready to receive Hellfire.

"Ema… what has gotten into you?" The woman stated disappointingly. "You're so disorganized. I taught you better. I would have told you to have the day off, but I need you now. I need you at your best. More than _ever!"_ The woman shook her head disapprovingly. "The body has been found."

"It has?!" Klavier would have humored she would have broken her own neck if Ema went any faster when addressing.

"I'm getting an autopsy report done. But…" She paused herself to stare at Klavier, condescendingly. "Hold on. Why are you still here?"

"I was just accompanying Detective Skye with an issue." He said smugly.

"An issue…" Ema knew that look she felt directed towards her. It was tacit for, ' _Explain Ema.'_

' _This fop is going to get me into more trouble!'_ She cried inwardly. ' _I'm drowning here!'_ Ema wanted to explain in a way where it didn't result her being on a autopsy table as she finished. "There has been an incident…"

"I heard something about the other techs and doctors being unconscious… but I hope everything is resolved." She agreed. "There are bigger things to worry about." The investigator exchanged her attention back at Klavier. "Excuse me, name, occupation…?"

"Prosecutor Gavin, Herr Toss." He stated unphased. The reaction he received wasn't one he was expecting.

"Oh…" She appeared to be reminiscing. "Gavin, I thought you were a defense attorney?"

Ema was surprised to see how Gavin's smile wiped quickly off his face. ' _Wow… Dr. Toss managed to get even this popping rocker down in the dumps…'_

The prosecutor seemed to be having a hard time clearing his throat by the way his adam's apple jutted, "...that is the other Gavin." His glance exchanged from Ema to Dr. Toss and back to Ema. Even Ema didn't need to clarify that he appeared pained, like a gut punch straight to the feels. "I will excuse you two to your work."

He raised himself from the office desk before heading towards the door. His shoulders were much more sluggish as he reached the knob. One last peer over his shoulder, he offered her a sad smile, "Get better, Herr Skye."

He was gone. The door fell silent on its hinges as it closed. The aura was silent as if someone died.

"Ema…" The silence was broken by the doctor's shallow voice. "The sample is very very important. If I do not get it, I am set back for a while. Tell me you have it…" The words were almost begging.

"Dr. Toss…" Ema stumbled. She wanted to see if Klavier was okay. Yet, she knew she would be cremated by authority if she didn't answer. "The sample is _um…!_ It was… _stolen."_

A brief paused occupied the room. The air felt thick. "The sample was stolen! _EMA! How?!"_

The forensic investigator wanted to sit in a dark hole in a fetal position for the remainder of her life. "Someone came into the forensic labs and stole it. That's why the other investigators were unconscious." She let out miserably.

Dr. Toss's tense fingers held her head. "This is bad…! Did you at least get an analysis of it? Or something?!"

"Yes…" Ema let out weakly.

"Thank goodness…!" The doctor threw her head up, "Some good news for the day. Where is it?!"

' _Bad news… Bad news!'_ Ema held her baggage tightly, "I'm sorry, Dr. Toss. That was stolen too…"

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!?" Toss buried her head in her hands, the green and black thrown forth like vines were brought back when she raised her face to Ema. "Do you know who stole it?!"

"No… But I saw who did!" Ema shook.

"Who?!"

"Some guy in a mask. He stole the evidence and analysis!"

"Did you report this?! This has to go to the chief, STAT! I need to tell the prosecutor assigned to this case… UH!" Toss registered all the new information at once.

"I did report it!" Ema interjected. "To the chief himself!"

"Then why hasn't this man contacted me?!" Her fingers strafed the muscles in her hands. "What did he say?!"

"He knows someone has stolen the evidence, but he doesn't believe me on certain details."

"I swear!" The doctor huffed angrily. "If you have to get things done right, you have to do it yourself!" The doctor took a moment before beginning again. "Investigator Skye…!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ema stood tall in her toes, saluting again.

"I need you to come with me. You're already somewhat on this case. We need your account and I'm going to need the footage of this man!" Her hands almost crushed the knob of the door. "Someone is going to get _fired!"_

' _I hope it's not me!'_ Ema cried internally. "But I've already gone and tried to tell this man!"

"You haven't gone there with me!" A devious smirk crept onto her face, "Nor the prosecutor on this case!"

The doctor headed out the door. Ema picked up her belongings and pieces of leftover papers on her desk. She eyed the picture one more time, the one Klavier told her to draw. It was scary to look at it the more she focused, but now that she realized, it was sad. She stuffed it in her bag before following behind. As they traveled down the corridor, Ema stopped to see Klavier still waiting by the corner. "Gavin…?"

Toss kept swiftly walking down the hall, not even batting an eye towards the prosecutor, and already made a turn. Klavier swept back to see if the woman was gone. "Ah… Skye. Are you okay?" His tone mellowed.

"Y-yeah… It is… _I mean!_ I am okay. Yeah…" She stifled. "Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to know who that woman was, is all?" He shrugged but not as smooth as he usually would.

"I'll put it this way. You know how there is a chief prosecutor, a chief of police and a chief detective? Dr. Toss is the Chief Medical Examiner. She does forensics and pathology here and in many other locations like hospitals and such. She's the top dog. Her opinion beats Criminal Affairs and is highly praised. She creates the evidence for us to use during court. She has her own team and she works with large investigative corporations… and she's my mentor…and boss..." She squeezed the last bit. "She can _toss_ you to the side in an instant."

"I see where you get it from now." He laughed, it wasn't as excited she thought it would be.

Ema twisted her view to the side. If she didn't catch up to Dr. Toss, she would get into even more serious trouble. Her fears were confirmed when she heard a yell. "Ema…?! We don't have all day!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled. As she began her walk, she felt a hand tug her wrist. Klavier's fingers fastened around it, but not tightly. "Herr Skye... Be careful."

"..." She gave him a small nod before following down the path Dr. Toss escaped.


	54. Deus Deceptor

Wright Anything Agency

September 7 8:00 a.m.

* * *

The office was going pretty swell as it does when there are no cases running about. It's the only time where there is peace from the hectic courthouse and cold sweats. The peace doesn't exactly pay the bills, however, and if the case isn't pro bono either. The office was bright, yet a dormant blue lingered. The reception couch was currently occupied by the medium and yellow lawyer despite the numerous magic props Trucy had laying around. Maya continued to talk with Athena on how Widget operated. The strange lingo was completely foreign to Maya. Yet, she tried her best to understand. It was new and exciting!

"This device was made back in 2020?" Maya asked, holding her face with her cheek.

Athena continued to slide her gloved fingers across the blue screen like frozen water, showing the numerous options of Widget. From Maya's side, the words were backwards, but was clearly visible. Many floating folders with a giant smile of Widget occupied in the background. Many of the cases organized by month and year with several options floating around by icons, indicating if they were contacts or internet and many others. "Sure was." Athena smiled. "This buddy of mine has been with me for years."

" _Yay!"_ The gadget chimed, emitting a flash of green.

Maya's eyes almost bulged when she saw the contraption talk on its own. " _It talks too!?"_

"Monita does have a big mouth about how I really feel." Athena's shoulders trounced, "...especially at the worst time…"

' _If only he had an off switch in court…'_ Athena slumped.

"You would think, if something advanced as this were made in 2020, there would be more advanced technologies by now." Maya thought out loud, her cheek resting on her palm.

"Even if there were," Athena began, "I would never give up Widget! This little guy is unique and one of a kind! He has helped me so many times." Athena flashed her signature peace sign, throwing her hand through the big blue hologram, almost hitting Maya. The medium luckily flinched fast enough to prevent her nose from flying off, her head retreating to the couch cushions.

"I'm sorry, Maya!" Athena yelped, throwing her hands immediately backwards to her gasping mouth. She suddenly forgotten that her other ungloved hand was still capable of phasing through the screen.

Maya shook it off before clasping her hands together, "it's okay! Just be careful next time. How else am I going to keep this pretty face intact." She slyly responded.

Athena smiled before retreating the blue holographic projection separating them, embarrassed. It was nice to actually converse with the medium, that her boss had mentioned, in person. In fact, Athena was very excited to meet her. ' _I mean she was his very first assistant! She knows much more about the boss than I possibly could! In a sense, she has a bit more experience with him in court than I do!'_

Athena was very content on knowing the medium, who was also a Master and owner of her very own village! It was new and exciting, almost like meeting a celebrity. ' _Now that I think of it… Mr. Wright and Maya are very famous…!'_ Athena contemplated. Maya was very complex. She had a title of Master, and knowing some stories Mr. Wright scarcely spoke of, the Master was also a very powerful political advocate and figure. Yet, she spoke to anyone like a friend. She wasn't snobby or pompous at all! It made her squint slightly, ' _Knowing that I grappled this woman earlier, it was a bit rude of me… and I almost struck her in the face.'_ She sighed sadly.

Maya took notice of the yellow lawyer's attitude, "what's the matter, Athena?"

Athena shot a deranged look as she heard not only Maya's voice, but Widget's, " _I've been a jerk!"_

"Widget!" Athena shouted. ' _I have to stop thinking at the worst times…!'_

"That Widget gives you away more than a Nick does to himself in court," Maya laughed. "At least it would give the boys around a better indicator on how you feel. They can be very oblivious at times."

' _That was awkward… Why can't Widget only shout during good times!?'_ Athena winced, but it wasn't painful. Maya managed to mitigate the embarrassment Athena felt from her response.

"Listen, Maya." Athena stated, grabbing the medium's full attention. "I'm sorry." Athena slumped, grappling her own elbow. She earned a head tilt in response from the medium.

"What I did the other day… well… yesterday, I mean! What I did wasn't right… about the whole channeling thing." Athena turned her head away, obscuring Maya's face. It was hard to look at her now, "I was desperate to see my mother… I barely got to know her. She was so busy…"

Maya could see Athena's expression contort painfully, her eyelids, shaking, preventing tears forming behind them from falling. "For a while I thought she didn't love me. I tried as hard as I can to gain her attention, but she would always go away, back to her work. I questioned if she felt anything for me… If she cared or felt..." Athena swallowed hard, "...sorry for me."

Maya tugged closer, knowing the yellow lawyer faced the other way, she wouldn't notice too much or recoil. She could see Athena's shoulders tremble slightly, but was still visible. "It took so many years later to realize that she really did care. She worked so hard in the background to figure out how to help me and save me..." Maya then looked down at Widget, the blue smile had formed into an anguished purple one. "I just couldn't see it then."

After a while, Athena was surprised she managed to keep the unshed lacrimal essence from falling down her face. She would be proud of herself, but she couldn't jump over the misjudged hurdle to shoved onto her deceased mother. All those years while studying to become a lawyer, studying analytical psychology to save Simon, a heavy burdened lingered her every single day. The unknown of how her mother passed. Foggy memories smeared in black and red. Shadow and blood. _Was her death really by Simon? Would he actually kill his own mentor, my mother, for my sake? Was she truly that cruel?_ His reason of committing the act of murder was because Metis was evil, a scientist who used their own flesh and blood, her own daughter, as an experiment. A thing to use as a play toy for her own personal gain. That day in court scarred her for life. The faces of that courtroom, looking down at her, a little girl crying, shaking and screaming. _He didn't kill her! I can hear it in his heart! He didn't kill her!_ Her desperation and her trembling form could barely remember the visage of those staring in court, guilt already harvested in their mind for Simon, to be sentenced for killing a highly esteemed psychologist. They all stared at her, a crazy child shouting nonsense about _hearing a heart?_ The young protege of Metis did not give a single ounce of defense, rejecting the state appointed court lawyer, accepting his fate: the death penalty. As the day of reckoning was coming forth, the more the memories began to resurface. _Was Metis's cruelty so harsh that perhaps the real killer, was her the whole time? For making her suffer all that time?_

 _ **That was then… And the truth was revealed...**_

The silence stretched a little too long for the red haired lawyer. She could only imagine the face Maya was giving her. She wanted to check, but she also did not yearn to see. If it were to be a positive or negative outcome, she was too afraid to figure it out. A firm hand grabbed her shoulder, barely nudging her to move back. Viewing said shoulder, the hand was attached to the medium beside her. "It's okay, Athena…"

Puffy blue eyes met with calm brownish transcending to blue ones. It was alleviating, but the tinge in her heart still hurt the lawyer. The Master's face remained unphased and fixated to a smile, like she had done it time and time again. "Sometimes people do things they way they do to not hurt you. They're scared or worried of how the person they're protecting may act." Maya blinked. Athena could hear the sudden emotional change in Maya's heart. It was sad, yet that smile she had stood glued to her face. "Like my mother."

"You talked about your mom," Athena spoke partly watery, "a little earlier. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway."

"It's completely fine. I wasn't offended at all." Maya continued. "She cared about me. Things happened over a mixup with the police after she tried to help and she was shunned for it. She left…" Maya kept the smile strong on her face, but Athena could hear the medium's heart skip a beat. "People said she shamed the Fey clan for a fraud, but that wasn't true. I thought she didn't love me or my sister anymore."

' _Your sister… Mr. Wright's mentor…'_ Athena figured. ' _The Chief as he called her.'_

"She left us there with my aunt, to watch over the village in her absence. She was gone for years… My sister left eventually. It didn't make it any better and it was just me, to be future Master. It was all on my own then." Maya spoke stoically. "Later on, I thought to myself, _no one cared. No one loves me._ Even my sister left. But I know better now. She left to figure out what happened to my mother and became a lawyer. To figure out what happened behind the scenes of that incident so many years back!"

' _How can she say it so calmly like that!?'_ Athena yelled in her own head, staring at the medium smile. ' _She lost her mother then her sister… She lost the last two people closest to her! Like how I lost my mom and Simon… when they were actually helping to bring justice!'_

"I know that everything she had done, was because she loved me. She even risked her own life to save me from my insane cousin. _Not Pearl! No_. Another cousin." Maya released Athena's sad shoulder. "Things may look deceiving, but they're not always."

Maya had to inwardly thank her circumstance. Years with taking the role as a parental figure to Pearl managed to console others quite easily.

Athena pursed her lips before swallowing back the tears, "so always keep that smile. I had to teach Nick that!" Maya turned towards Phoenix. He was deep in concentration, stone-like. ' _He's stuck in that mind of his again, isn't he? Well that's good in a way. I feel like he'd only make this worse.'_

"Thank you, Maya." Athena smiled sadly. ' _Wait… you taught, Mr. Wright that? It wasn't the other way around?!'_

Trucy and Pearl stood at the corridor leading to the rest of the office area away from Maya, Athena's and Phoenix's view, but well enough to see them.

"Are you feeling better, Pearl?" Trucy asked worriedly, "I'm sorry for not being with you. I had to do a setup in the backstage."

' _But it's still not a good excuse for me.'_ She thought sadly.

Trucy stared at the happy medium, completely fine and no longer green. She was actually more hyped than Trucy was at the moment. "That was my fault, Trucy. I was very excited afterwards and I couldn't help myself to all that cake!" Pearl bit her thumb, "it was good anyway."

"That's good! Next time, I'll keep a medicine cabinet packed somewhere in my panties or practice my observing skills a bit better." Trucy thought out loud. Her arms crossed as she saw Pearl fiddle with a clean smooth white ceramic in her hand. She was messing with it after leaving Maya and Athena alone. She had an extremely wide smile, staring at it with great fondness though it was empty. ' _Pearl had that since yesterday… She must've taken it from the party…'_

After a while, she put it away. Pearl craned her neck over to see Mr. Wright on his desk, his gaze was fixated and hazy. She craned her neck in the other direction to realize it was towards the other women on the reception couch. Specifically, the direction was on Maya. "Trucy!" Pearl whispered loudly, waving her hand closer towards her direction.

"What is it?" The cyan blue hat tugged softly at the singular ponytail scaling down the mini medium's face. To Pearl, Mr. Wright's expression had a weird dreamy vibe to her perspective.

"Is Mr. Nick looking at Mystic Maya?" Pearl questioned with massive intrigue, blushing.

Trucy inspected her father. He was excellent at remaining calm and keeping a poker face, but she can tell her was in deep thought. Her brows furrowed before recoiling, "I don't know… He seems kind of tense. I think he's thinking."

"You think it's about Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked, awaiting for Trucy to agree.

Trucy stared at her father, then at the two women on the couch. She guessed he was more looking with his mind's eye than his actual two. From an angle, she can guess he was staring at the two, but in his own world. "Maybe…"

As Trucy darted her view, she noticed Athena was much more tense in comparison than her father. Gaining a better view by scooting over the corner, she could see a hand on Athena's shoulder. It was Maya's. She was talking softly. Looking back at Athena, she saw that Athena was shuddering, but as time passed, it gave way. The magician's eyes shot wide in admiration as the Master returned her hand and Athena was gradually coming through that sudden tension. A sad smile crept onto Athena's face. Trucy knew right then and there, they were talking about something personal, and Maya alleviated the yellow lawyer. Her eyes then turned back to Phoenix, fondly.

' _Maya would make a great…'_ as she saw around the room, her peripheral caught the clock on the wall ticking down, ' _It's getting late!'_

"Pearls…" Trucy let off slowly to the medium beside her. "I have to go…"

Pearl gasped, "why, Trucy?"

"Because I have to go to school…" Trucy confirmed with a tip of her hat. "I've already been out. That's not good for my attendance."

Trucy informed Pearl on the bad news that she had to head to school soon. She just wanted to see if Pearl was okay before she headed out. It was sad to Pearl, "Oh, right." Her face retreating low to her chest,' _That's right…'_

Pearl already technically graduated the school Feys and other inhabitants of Medium Valley attended in Kurain village. It was different from public school, but with the same foundation of curriculum regular schools had. Math, Science, Literature, History, along with other extra curricular activities. Fun times out included once where they went to the aquarium where Pearl luckily found Mr. Wright one time on a case, where she also met Athena and that freaky sharp-tooth rapper. Unlike Pearl, Trucy was in her senior year. ' _I have to make the last year end strong!'_ She already took the day off; the day of the event. Lucrative and well paid from the birthday boy's mother, yes, but for her credentials in school, it had affected. She didn't want her attendance to ruin her chances of graduating. She was surprised herself that her father let her have one day off early in the year. She would never hear the end of it from Phoenix, then again, she did ask about a week and a half early in advanced, in exchange of making up any missed work from school for the day. He wanted the best for her, and if she wanted to continue her career on magic, that was her choice. Whatever made her happy. He made sure of that, but at least he wanted her to have a formal education and high school diploma, eventually graduating. A preference of college would be nice, but that's up to her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I left." Trucy announced, "but if you want to figure out what's going on with Daddy or what he's thinking about, make sure you tell me when I get back, okay?" She smiled.

Pearl clasped her hands and bowed her head in a nod, "I'll be okay and I will! Thanks, Trucy."

Trucy winked before tipping her hat, "anytime!" They continued to snicker in the corner as Trucy grabbed her bag. While lifting the the blue bag over her shoulder, she stared at her father. Trucy hatched up a really good idea, ' _Maybe this might help Pearl out?'_

"See you after school, Pearly." Trucy hugged the medium. Pearl had her arms tucked under Trucy's arms before giving her a tight squeeze. After releasing the medium, the blue magician made her way towards her father, homing at his desk.

Phoenix on the other hand, his body remained stiff, one with the still environment, yet his mind was undergoing a typhoon of thought. ' _She can't be guilty... I'm jumping way too fast to conclusions. Baseless conjecture!'_ He yelled at himself. ' _My magatama never did that before… I've seen never anything like it or felt for that matter… '_

He felt his heart thump in his chest. ' _Does she have a magatama? In the detention center, I think she may have had it on her. I wasn't really paying attention to how she was looked there… or what she was wearing. I don't think she had it on at the party either… GAH!'_

The jade stone remained firm in Phoenix's intermingled grasp in front of his face, feeling the hard surface of the magatama warm in his palms, ' _She doesn't have a magatama? Does she!? I don't remember her having one on… Maybe she didn't have it around her neck. Was it tucked in her shirt or probably in her pocket… Would she have to be holding onto it? For it to work like that?'_

None of his senses registered the outer world. Everything was in his mind, hovering, floating, whirling in thought. ' _Maya said that a magatama of equal strength or greater power will react with one another, cancelling each other out… Cancel each other out? I still don't know what that means! Cancel each other out how? Could I still see the psyche locks? I didn't see the inversion, but I did feel that awful crushing weight in the detention center. Could that be coincidence? Even if she did have a magatama, wouldn't she need it to be powered with spiritual energy or be powered by some sort of medium. I've only seen Pearl do it to the magatama Maya loaned me.'_

His breathing slightly hitched, as the cool breath exited his nose, ' _And this sudden change in color. My magatama turned black… not entirely, but a shade in its hue, after I questioned Ms. Fate about the victim of her case, this Powell guy… Specifically when I asked her if she knew him personally. She said not until that very night. It never changed in color either! Whether Ms. Fate is lying or not, I can't tell now. The investigation is still going on, I believe. Should I still butt in? My client was proven not guilty, but we never found the real person. At least not yet...'_

Phoenix thought heavily. ' _There was only one time the culprit was not found on the same trial, but eventually…'_

The only time the culprit was eventually found was the Phantom: one of the most dangerous criminals he had ever face in court. Seeing his own face on a international spy was spine tinglingly wrong. The man represented so much murder, conspiracy and cold heartedness, soulless. It was frightening to stare back at himself, yet he managed to pull through.

Phoenix contemplated, ' _Maya said this black magatama is related to a fairy tale. She never told me about this fairy tale… surprising really, from a girl who loves the Steel Samurai!'_ His lip quivered. ' _I should ask Maya or Pearls… they should know something… They've helped me out before, specifically Pearls about the red and black psyche locks and how the magatama works. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask…'_

" _Bye, Daddy!"_ Phoenix felt chaste warm lips hit his cheek, along with warm arms around his shoulder. " _Don't forget to take your medicine."_

His eyes stung slightly as he awoke from his thoughts. He didn't realize how long they were open. As he felt his eyes tear up, the environment became a hazy white yet still visible, sliding outward and enveloping the rest of his vision, before he finally closed his eyelids. The intermingled fingers broken from one another's grasp. A hand rubbed his eyes, still gripping to the jade jewel, another reaching for whomever grabbed him softly. His shoulders had slacken from the weight and sudden tug from his other shoulder. The blue cape finally came into view as his eyes opened, the hazy white retreating back from its source.

"Trucy…?" He let out softly, gripping his daughter's welcoming arm just as tender. She was extremely warm and comforting. It melted down the war of rampaging terrible thoughts to an argument. The rumbling quieted down to a hum and he could feel her heart beat.

"I'm heading off to school!" She let our cheerily. He barely had time to react before she finally released him. It was too quick. She darted off towards Athena and Maya on the reception couch after letting him go. The warm spot she occupied on his shoulder lost its heat and became cold once more. The invisible whiff of warmth evaporated. Maya and Athena saw the blue cape rushing to them, giving each one swift hugs, "see you later, Athena."

Athena's hazy eyes finally closed, as she finally hugged Trucy, feeling the magician pat her back for reassurance, "See you later, Trucy!"

Trucy then glanced at Maya and exchanged the same gesture, more heartily. "Bye Maya."

"Bye, Trucy." Maya squeezed the magician in her grip. A whispered entered Maya's ear, surprising her, "take care of Daddy while I'm out. You can't take him anywhere."

"I know. I will," she whispered back laughing, "he's always getting into trouble. Someone always has to watch him."

With one final wave and motion, Trucy and Maya exchanged wide smiles for a moment. It felt short lived to Trucy, but she knew there would be more by her return. They all saw the blue cape disappear behind the door as it closed. As his mind finished reemerging to their world, he saw his daughter exit the door, it was partly saddening but he knew she would be back from school. The view interchanged with the medium and lawyer still in the office on the couch. Maya was completely fine and cheery. It made him smile. Unlike the person beside her, Athena wasn't exactly as cheery, with glassy eyes still sported on her visage. Phoenix perked up at this. He finally arose from his seat, tucking the stone in his pocket and made his way around the office. Athena bashfully remained staring at the office flooring. Two black shoes came into view. Greeting the two women, he looked at yellow lawyer. "Are you okay, Athena?"

Her blue eyes, tense but relieved, shot up at him, his brow furrowed in worry. "Yes, Mr. Wright!" Her ascent hastened, shooting her best peace sign, "better than ever!"

' _Thanks, Maya…!'_ She thought to herself, ' _I needed that!'_

' _What a turnabout…'_ , he mused mildly confused. "Did I miss something?" He questioned. ' _For a moment, it looked like you just finished crying…'_

"Nothing you'd find out immediately, Nick." Maya joked.

' _The girls are conversing. That's a good thing… I think it's best I'd stay out of it then…'_ Phoenix thought.

"Maya?" Phoenix started. "You told me earlier about this fairy tale. Can you tell me about it?"

The Master's eyes grew wide with excitement, "About the black magatama?! Oooooh! You're going to love this one! Hold on!" Her arms frantically halted in front of her.

As the last words of the medium left her lips and into Phoenix's ears, his brain already registered by the eagerness of her voice that she was going to do more than just tell a story. His answer was correct. Maya threw herself off the couch, hurriedly ran towards the windows of the office and sheathed the curtains, obscuring light from entering the office.

' _What is she doing?'_ Phoenix thought worriedly.

She hurried to the lightswitch before taking out her phone from her obi. The switch flicked off and darkness soon enveloped the room. It was dark, save for the very few shreds of light that the curtain could not obscure entirely. A second of adjustment, Phoenix could see them all clearly. He could see Athena searching with the glow of Widget's light, and Pearl stood around the corner with Maya just about to flip her phone open.

"Is this all really necessary, Maya?" Phoenix asked through the shadows.

"Shhhhh!" The sound sharp through the air, as she flipped her phone, her face reflecting the light wavered from her phone. "C'mon gather around!" She waved her hands. Athena, Pearl and Phoenix followed the light amidst the darkness and came up to the master, centering near the reception couches. "Now sit down, in a circle!"

Athena sat immediately to the floor of the office along with Pearl sliding right next to her. "Mystic Maya?! You're going to tell Mr. Nick and Athena about _the-_."

She was cut off. "Wait Pearly! We want Nick to be sitting too. We're waiting on you!"

Phoenix could only see the two mediums and Athena sit on the floor. He really didn't want to get down. "Let's do this, Mr. Wright!" Athena yelled in excitement, her legs crossed already in eagerness.

' _Not you too!'_ Phoenix thought. ' _Actually… Why am I not surprised? Someone else is on the Maya hype train...'_

He felt Maya tug hard on his blazer, practically dragging him downward. "Ack!"

"There!" She proudly announced. Athena winced on how hard her boss must've landed on the floor with the loud thud besides Maya, landing arm first. Phoenix rolled over, ' _Rock Bottom…'_

As he continued to roll, he saw Maya's lit face stare down at him fondly. It was strange and ethereal. Her light face highlighted in the dark room. Her hand brushed the air upwards, "c'mon Nick, don't break the circle. Form it!"

As his hands stamped the floor, he lifted himself, the room was even clearer than before. It was strange, he can even see their pupils wide from the absent of light. Maya used the dim illumination of her phone to ominously glow it under her face. Her eyes covered in the shadows of where the light did not touch. Her expression stuck in a death glare.

"Long ago…" She started ominously, Athena heard the serious tone in Maya's voice and quivered slightly. ' _I didn't know this was going to be a scary one!'_

Maya inwardly smirked when she saw Athena's immediate reaction, bringing her tone even lower and in pace. "In the newborn stages of the spiritual practice of the Kurain tradition, the Master, the very first Master, was able to commune and open a doorway to the realm of Twilight! Spirit channeling allowed communication - to bridge our worlds of both the living and the deceased. However, just like when a medium channels a spirit, the channeler's spirit enters a dormant state to which allows the spirit to enter said medium, but the silver cord that chains and locks our spirit to our body will always return the spirit to its rightful body. This dormant state, is like a void, which keeps us temporarily suspended between the worlds as the medium channels."

Maya paused heavily. She stared at everyone in the room. Pearl and Athena clung tightly to each other already. Maya tried to remain stone faced for the mood, but on the inside, she was reveling in their trepidation. The fear on their faces was enjoyable. As she turned to Phoenix, he seemed unphased. ' _Geez, Nick. You're not getting into this, are you?'_

"I thought this was about a magatama." Phoenix deadpanned.

"Patience!" Maya shouted. All the occupants flinched. The orbs of the other girls grew wider. Phoenix stood quiet, humoring her a bit longer.

"In this void between the worlds once held a malevolent being. Up to this day, we still don't know what it is. Some called it a _DEMON!"_ Maya roared, her arms flailing towards the girls.

" _Eeep!"_ Athena squeaked through her lips, as she gripped the pink kimono of the medium beside her tighter.

"Some called it a being in between existence and oblivion. It supposedly came from the darkest of existence… Makes you wonder why we have an innate fear of the darkness…" She mischievously informed. "What is certain, is that it is not of unlike a spirit or of living being." Maya leaned towards Athena. She looked genuinely scared along with Pearl, their orbs wide and pupils wider. "Some of the most elite of Masters could hear whispers and murmurs of this being as they channeled their spiritual energy in meditation…"

Maya looked around once more, "When a spirit leaves its host from passing, the messenger, in the form of a monarch, wraps its wings around the soul, basking the spirit in its presence before delivering it to Twilight. Where it will live forever in the afterlife. The being is also in the shape of a butterfly, or is it? This being will fly to the suspended spirit awaiting for its arrival, wrapping its wings around the spirit, promising it the everlasting afterlife. Like a moth to the flame, the passed spirit is mesmerized by its light and flames. It too, basks the spirit in its wings and delivers the soul to a world of a life after. The soul will enter this life after, but it is not the promised land. It will feel like heaven. Beautiful lands, immortal life and times of great peace to rest the soul."

Pearl and Athena slowly released each other from their grips, "but Maya." Athena started, "How would the soul know if the world's are the same? If the after life and life after are almost identical, how would they know?"

Maya's glowing white gaze remained fixated forward, the glow of the phone dimmed from lack of use, perfectly timed, as her brownish blue orbs ever slowly directed themselves towards the two girls and squinted. "It is told that everyone experiences it differently, but…" Maya ultimately focused on them, her expression deadly, "as the beauty becomes apparent, everything you've ever loved appearing to you, everything you most desired will decay… disintegrate… disappear. As more time has passed, the more the being has fed upon your soul without even realizing it. The world will collapse on itself, driving the person to madness! It is the Master of Perception, an illusionist!" Maya flung her arms once more. The pink kimono and yellow blazer clashed arms once more in freight.

' _She's really getting into this story-telling thing…'_ Phoenix mused with a smirk, though he hated it admittedly, he was slightly frightened. ' _Still no mentions of what I'm looking for…'_

"As soon as your soul realizes it…" Her eyes closed, "it will be too late. The soul is lost, forever. Your being will cease to exist, just to become another morsel for this being…"

Maya retreated back to her crossed legs stance, the two girls veered down along with her like a spring. Phoenix wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry on how seriously Maya was taking this all or how the girls haven't let go of each other ever since Maya started.

"Communication of the spirits were still in its infantile state; however, the Masters of the time were aware of this threatening malevolent being. One of those Masters was our ancestor…" Maya exchanged a glance to Phoenix, catching him off guard. "Ami Fey…"

He flinched slightly and felt his eyes twitch distraughtly. A strange tingle ran up his spine, extremely unpleasant, and spread out throughout his body, especially in his chest where it constricted and removed most of the oxygen from his chest. He couldn't register or interpret it. It was odd and alien, but from what he can describe, this feeling melted down into one word, _disgusted_. He shook it off as Maya clicked a button on her phone to restore the full illumination of her face, a certain determination gleamed in her colored orbs as she saw Phoenix's color blanche. "Ami Fey and her fellow Masters managed to bring forth this being from its home world of utter darkness." Maya hissed. "With the power of her crystal orb, she saw but a glimmer of what this being appeared to be, but the void made visibility difficult…"

"They chanted an ancient tome along with the a sacred stone!" Maya yelled graciously. Athena felt Pearl perk up slightly as if a cue of action were to occur.

"They all gathered, seven Masters in all, with their spiritual energy combined, they opened a doorway to the void. The darkness gave birth! Shadows came forth! Ripping the portal and fabric of both realities!" She shouted. "This being… found the Masters and looked down upon them as mere toys and playthings. Its power quelled in comparison to the Masters! As it came forth, despite how ready they felt prepared and their strengths in numbers, all believed what they have brought forth was a mistake! Their will and passion to fight had withered and died! The form took shape as it came from its world onto our own, quaking the earth, shifting the winds, and striking fear with its presence. With wings the size of dragons, the ferocity of ungodly power, came forth the being who could destroy both the worlds of the living and the dead: The Deceiver!"

Maya jumped to her feet, Athena and Pearl screamed! " _ **AAAAAHHHH!"**_

The screeched pierced the walls of the small office. Maya's head remained frozen, facing the ground, the light dimmed once more. "The butterfly moth had come forth and threatened the very existence of humanity and of the spirit world! All feared the presence of The Deceiver! All but one…" Maya's head lifted up, triumphantly. "Ami Fey!"

Phoenix smirked condescendingly, his elbow resting on his crossed knee, as his cheek rested on his knuckle. ' _This is getting good…'_

The two girls' trembles had dissipated, but had not gone completely.

"She stood strong against the The Deceiver, unphased and unrelenting to a destroyer of worlds! She uproared to her fellow Masters! To follow her! To face this threat head on! It laughed in her face, mocking, daring her, telling her she was nothing! For a moment, the immense power she felt, she believed it. How can she defeat such a being, intangible to the world, yet capable of bequeathing damage upon ours. Her own peers losing their faith… How can she? Ami knew, if she did not defeat it now, the world will cease to be! She pledged to fight for both worlds, no matter what! With her courage, her followers reestablished their faith and fought along with her! With the accumulated powers of her fellow Masters, they all formed the Shichishito! The sword that represents Life, itself!"

The phone had dimmed once more, Maya spoke lowly. "Out of pity, The Deceiver offered a deal to Master Ami Fey."

"A deal? What kind of _d-deal?"_ Athena asked lowly, Widget's purple anguished face shining brightly.

"A deal of epic proportions. Any thing she could ever desire and It would grant it... Temptation taking refuge upon the ancient masters and she was well aware, The Deceiver could grant it!" Maya slammed her fist against her palm.

"Any wish?!" Athena asked wildly. "Did she take it?!"

"Though the branches may appear to be infinite, the choices limitless…" Maya flashed Athena a glare, causing the yellow attorney to recoil, "like our destinies, they all come down to one end… One merciless point. Our choices come down to one end. There, is where you will pay the consequences." Maya looked to Nick, giving him a soft smile. He stilled. "Ami knew, as soon as she would accept Its offer, she would take the bait. The silver cord that binds her to the world and her body would be severed and the Deceiver's illusion would forever keep her in purgatory."

Maya's finger played on her phone, the illumination gaining its intensity once more.

"Only then, Master Ami Fey declined Its offer. The illusion is revealed and the implacability of fate is laid bare... Thus, It sentenced her to pay in blood and spirit! Ami offered her weapon of infinite branches, driving the merciless point to the Deceiver's empty husk of where the heart should be. The new indentation Ami had created leaked of ethereal white as the world inverted. The Deceivers limbs and wings were gripped and skewered in chains and pulled from its world, severing Its full might and power. With her next weapon, the stone she carried, deadly as her weapon, she sealed It within! The Master had won the war, sealing away the Deceiver, never to prey on anyone ever again…" Maya finished. "Thus, the black magatama was lost in time."

" _Yeah!"_ Athena shot her fist in the air. "Woohoo! Go Ami!"

Maya smiled, "In commemoration of her heroism, a statue in her image was erected, displaying her tools of defeating The Deceiver. Since her death, her ashes were to remain inside the Sacred Kurain Urn to hold the power of the Feys and if ever needed once more…."

"So that statue of Ami Fey at Hazakura is the one you were talking about?" Phoenix asked.

"Yep!" Maya clasped her hands together with a swift nod. "But it's but a fairy tale to scare mediums in training from abusing their power. Branches of the fairy tale say that It stalks the children and mediums of the village, especially those of the Master, to an impending doom to destroy the future of Kurain." Maya shrugged nonchalantly, "Other variants say It's the boogeyman and parents used it to scare mediums to listen to curfews and behave. It's funny. Even if the Shichishito actually cut into The Deceiver, it ain't working anymore, it's lost all its luster. It's practically aged in patina." Maya thought aloud.

"I remember I was told that story. Long back when I was smaller." Pearl squeaked.

"It's a good thing it was just a story then, huh." Athena said relieved, the smile returning to her face. A stretch of silence loomed over in the dark office, Maya clasped her phone shut, the room absent of light once. It took a moment for her eyes to see Widget. Athena and Pearl stared at each other from Widget's reflected blue light. "Someone flip on the switch," Athena asked nervously. "Maya can you flip your phone again?"

Athena and Pearl were answered by silence. She was still fired up from the story, the nervousness overshadowed the excited victory from the story. The both got up, too nervous to separate from the only available light.

"Mystic Maya?" Pearl whispered quietly.

"Boss?" Athena mimicked the same anxiety.

It was quiet save for their intermingled breathing. The luminance of Widget's surprised face had gone from blue to yellow. Pearl took notice as well. The light practically mingling with Athena's blazer. Their eyes failing to adjust to the black veil lingering in the office. "I can't see…"

They heard an inaudible footstep to their side, their hair flicking like a whip in response as they turned their heads to the sound. The medium and lawyer stared back at each other, anguished and distraught.

"Okay… Hehe… Good one." Athena announced. She was answered by silence again.

A creak of the floor startled them, the hair rising on their necks. It came from behind them. A chill ran up her spine when she heard a breathy giggle. It was deep, throaty and muffled. It was behind them again, coming closer. They swiveled and swirled once more. They backed up, clinging tighter onto one another, uneager and unwilling to find out what it was. The two girls held each other tightly, shaking on instinct. Widget's surprised yellow had now transformed into a frightened purple. The darkened color made it even more difficult to see, only adding onto their despair. Athena could feel the tightening of her teeth grit one another. Pearl and Athena searched around, seeking to find anything that resembled the Master and senior attorney, but to no avail. Hands suddenly shot out from behind them, wound into a giant grasp.

" _ **GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!"**_

Athena and Pearl screamed loudly to the top of their lungs, as the hand clasped each other into a hold. They began to run forward, managing to break free from the grasp. As they darted forward, away from the unknown origin, they collided head on into something sturdy. They both fell, to the floor, cushioned by their own blunt falls. As their sight became less foggy, Athena oriented herself before looking up. There was something small in the distance above her. No. _Two_ small things. Very small little lights a few inches apart from one another. They reflected the dim light from Widget, scarcely but noticeable. It was luminous, like moonlight on water. It came closer, lower, the reflection gaining more opacity with each inch. Athena wanted to retreat and crawl away but the medium besides her was scared stiff, bounding herself in a death grip of Athena's arm to the point she couldn't lift herself. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, the shines coming ever closer. Athena curled and scrunched, unwilling to see whatever came forth, her eyes shut tightly.

' _No! I have so much left to live for! I like my soul! What about Pearl!?'_

The darkness behind her lids became suddenly lighter and intense, straining her eyes.

"Athena? Pearls? Are you okay?" A voice called out.

"Huh?" As her eyes revealed the now lit room, her boss held out a hand in front of her, his face contorted in worry. An outstretched hand hovered over her, offering his assistance, "the way you fell looks like it hurt."

"Mr. Wright?!" Athena shouted before taking her hand, along with Pearl in the other. "You scared me! Don't do that!"

Mr. Wright could see the anger and fury upon the faces of his cohort and the smaller medium. "That was mean, Mr. Nick! Don't do that!" Her head slumped to shoulder height, "I thought The Deceiver was going to eat me…"

"It wasn't me!" Mr. Wright defended, "Maya was the one who grabbed you."

"Maya!?"

"Mystic Maya!"

They both yelled flabbergasted. It became clear as they heard snickering. They turned to see the Master laughing next to the flipped switch, hunched over holding her stomach. "I'm sorry, girls! Haha! I could only imagine the look on your faces! Hahah!"

As Phoenix saw Maya trying to catch her breath, he smirked. He saw everything perfectly. As soon as Maya flipped her phone over, she snuck around them and could see her mischievous visage in the dark, warping around them stealthily. Widget was guiding her, revealing their location clearly. When the sudden creak of the floor happened, he couldn't help but giggle, knowing her little plan might be ruined, he could tell by her sudden sneaky footsteps as they came to a halt and her face froze over like ice. His lateness on muffling his own tiny outburst worked in Maya's favor, causing the girls to switch onto his direction, giving Maya the perfect advantage. He was able to see the horror on their faces of what was unknown in front of them. A smidgen of empathy came over him, especially the desperate wide unblinking orbs the mini medium had, he walked forward quietly. It wasn't intentional, it was just going with the flow for Maya's sake. As he made his advancement in the dark, to their disadvantage, they backed up right into Maya's ambience, her advantage. A pleasurable curl enveloped in his stomach, an amalgam of deceit and accomplishment, by the look on Maya's face. It was maliciously enjoyable, almost unconsciously thanking him for luring them to her trap, to which he happily and unknowingly obliged. As soon as she grabbed their interlocked stance, she yelled out those threatening words between their heads, scaring even him slightly. It was almost in slow motion. The way their shoulders raised and perked, the way their bodies stiffened, the way how their hair stuck high and their eyes grew wide. Lastly, were the screams with them running at full speed towards him. He had no time to react, like a literal freight train, they plummeted forth and hit him square on to his bulk, ricocheting him slightly, but throwing them to the ground. The way they thudded didn't seem to hurt too much, but he couldn't have them lie there. He wanted to make sure they were okay. That's when he finally offered his hands in help.

"Mystic Maya! That's not funny! I was actually scared." The medium replied sadly.

"Oh come here! I was just playing!" Maya gently held Pearl, "it's been awhile since any told that old one. So getting you both in the moment was an opportunity I did not want to miss."

"I won't lie, that sure was a spooky experience I won't be forgetting anytime soon!" Athena added.

"So, Nick." Phoenix perked at the Master who let go of the smaller medium, "there's your story about the black magatama. No one knows where it is. It was supposedly was sealed away and lost by time."

Phoenix's heightened mood managed to drop a perk. It wasn't the answer he was searching for, it was hardly related to his predicament. He huffed inwardly, "thanks Maya."

"Anytime." She winked. "Athena, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"It's okay, Maya." Athena answered bashfully.


	55. Ultimatum

Forensic Labs

10:00 a.m. September 7

* * *

" _ **Ema?!"**_

Ema could hear the yell for her immediate attention echo once more in the hallway, blaring off the empty gray and white walls. The investigator scampered as quick as she could to see the ticking time bomb on her boss's face, her foot signalling the ticking by the tapping of her foot.

"Investigator Skye, please, I need you to focus. I don't have time to repeat myself." Dr. Toss managed to simmer down slightly. Her facial transformation went from volcanic to spring breeze. Some curls in her hair even dissipated. "This is going to be your first classified case…" she concluded quickly, "I just realized it. How does that make you feel?"

' _Many things Dr. Toss… Above all... terrified!'_ Ema squealed, "Great ma'am! I'm ready. I've been affiliated with an investigation by the chief one time before he was chief prosecutor."

The smirk on her boss's light face widened, "you've never been through one with me before…" Dr. Toss laughed. "This is going to get messy."

Toss spun on her flat black heels and continued to walk down the hall of the familiar walls of the labs. The only audible noises were the steps of their shoes and Toss's discussion. "Investigator Skye, this is a major investigation and I won't lie…" She stopped. Ema braked, almost knocking into the doctor by how close she was. The swift turn met Ema with a serious expression, "This is probably one of my biggest investigations yet…"

Ema was excited but partially petrified, "this is your _biggest_ case?!"

"Yes and I hope to see it through with you." Toss smiled. "First I need to figure out what happened in the labs and gather my things before we head off to the prosecutor's office. I only have a short time frame, so let us be brief. The longer this goes on, the harder it is to gain a lead and a connection. Then the case gets as cold as the body." The doctor headed towards a much larger office door, metallic grey doors, accompanied by a keypad security lock.

' _Oh wow!'_ Ema thought in amazement. ' _This is Dr. Toss's office! I am going… into Toss's office! The office of Toss!_ '

Dr. Toss jabbed in the key, twisted the knob and pressed several buttons on the keypad before entering. "You can come in Ema."

Ema didn't have to be told twice. Ema felt her toes walk on euphoric autopilot as she entered the enormous office of the poobah. Two metal desks, on each end of the room, each with highly state of the art computers. There was an examination table and enough organized files behind glasses cabinets with data to fill half a public library. It smelled so much fresher and ventilated in comparison with the rest of the building. There was not one spot in the place, disinfected to perfection. Ema giddily waltzed around as Dr. Toss rummaged through a recently removed thick binder. Ema inwardly screamed, ' _this is a forensic investigator's dream! I can only imagine her lab!'_

"Enjoying your field trip?" Toss joked nonchalantly, never removing her eyes from the binder as she flipped through more pages, thick with plastic holding evidence. The thin green tinted layers of hair dropped to Toss's shoulders. The pale pinkish orange shirt was tied at the lape with a short evergreen tie tucked tightly under her bosom where the single button of her lab coat clung The lab coat divided and remained stagnant, allowing her gray pants to be visible. Ema answered with a violent and exciting nod.

"Screw it…" Toss threw her hands in the air before closing the binder over and picked up the five inch object. "I'll just bring the whole thing. She'd probably tell me to come back here and retrieve it anyway…" Toss cuffed the thick binder under her arm.

"Sorry, Ema… My outburst was uncalled for but necessary." Toss conceded as she headed towards the door, turning the lights of her office off. "Come on."

Ema, answered with another happy nod, still had teetering jitters run up and down her legs. Her hands were shaking with excitement. The doctor quickly locked the door and the chase continued down the corridors, Ema steadily following. "For the past two years I have been on this case." They turned a corner, Ema listened attentively. "If you are to be on this case, you must think fast and hearty. Okay?"

"Yes, Dr. Toss!" Ema almost saluted, trying to keep up. Ema peered upward, the familiar signs with bold white letters read above her ' _security'_. Dr. Toss didn't appear too happy, by the way she had that killer instinct in her eyes, whoever was the targeted one to be fired was part of security. Their fluttering lab coats made it up to the double door security with the guards present on each side. Ema could see the flash of fear awaken in their eyes as the grim reaper approached. "Open the door," she commanded.

"One of you," her finger strafed from left to right to each one of the guards, "come in here, one of you, keep on guard, and I _mean_ it. We had a recent intrusion and that makes me look _really_ bad."

"Yes, ma'am!" One guard saluted, reluctantly following orders, another stilled and turned away from the closing doors. "I take my work very seriously, Detective Skye…" Ema could feel the fiery stare despite how calm it was, "it brings the true criminals in."

As the tall guard approached the petite woman, her finger directed towards the controls for the terminals of the security footage. "My protege has just informed me a masked man came in here and stole two pieces of key evidence for my investigation…"

"Yes, ma'am…" the heavily armed man confirmed unsurely, "someone came and pumped the ventilation system with a somniferous agent into the ventilation of most of the labs…" He almost winced, "We couldn't respond immediately because had to wait for the gas to clear up."

"Were procedures on gas removal complied? MSDS? The substances could've caused anything than a simple KO." She stated.

"No ma'am, the substance was benign… what examiners confirmed." Ema could see the sweat beginning to drip down the guards face.

"At least something went right in here…" Dr. Toss's eyes squinted unpleasantly. A glance exchanged towards Ema's direction, "Ema, where were you when this occurred?"

Ema's words were rapidfire, "I was in my office when this happened, Dr. Toss. When I just had the sample analyzed, I read through briefly to learn that the sample couldn't be something that was formed by the human body, though its nature was biochemically made."

Ema could see the doctor's face shift from aggravation to worry. She continued, "the geeks were continuing to do tests while I headed to my office. There I was attacked by this masked man!"

"The masked man," Dr. Toss's fingers lead to her the spaces where her hair did not touch the edge of her face, thinking. "... And this was the same man who stole the evidence, I presume."

"Yes…" Ema dug into her bag filled with her vials and forensic kit. "I drew a small sketch…" The investigator handed it carefully, but skeptically to the older investigator, "It's not the best art skill… but it's what I remembered."

Dr. Toss held the paper in her grip tightly, her eyes scanned the figure up and down. Ema winced, almost preparing for her mentor to give her a deathly glare that puts the chief prosecutor's look like a smile. ' _Oh no… she'll probably take it as some sort of joke!'_

After a while, Toss seemed to tense up gradually as the seconds became a minute. Her chest heaved at an ant's pace, almost keying for some sort of initiative. "Ema…" her tone slow, "you said this man attacked you…?"

The dreaded vibe was almost desperate from her boss's lips to her ears. She was almost to terrified to speak. "Yes…?"

The dark pale green tinted eyes stared deep into hers before frantically digging into her pockets, revealing white gloves. "Are you feeling fine?" The doctor uttered as she speedily threw her fingers into the plastic deposits. "Do you feel anything!?"

"I am _fi-..._ " Ema was cut off when the doctor examined her, thoroughly. The doctor lifted Ema's face hard with her hands. The gloved fingers opened an eyelid as she removed a small examining flashlight from her coat pocket. Ema could feel the blaring light bother her eyes, the pupil and inner muscles strained. "Ema look right. No, my right. Forget it! Now look left…" her voice serious, "Now look up… down…"

Ema tried to remain still as best she could as her eyes moved on command, but the urgency of her boss's examination freaked her out. Dr. Toss relinquished the stressed eyelid and moved onto the other with the same demands as the first eyeball. When it seemed that she finished, Dr. Toss moved to her mouth. "Ema. Open up."

"Dr. Toss? Why?" Ema questioned concerned.

"Ema! I'm serious, just do as I say!" Ema's jaw collapsed as the fiery glare returned. She felt the doctor's thumb hold her chin down with her thumb and stuck another two into her mouth. Ema winced at the tingly feeling and taste of rubber. She felt the doctor diligently examine it. She pushed her tongue to the side, checked her gums, the insides of her cheeks, her teeth and the roof of her mouth. The flesh of her tongue pulled down, Ema tried her best not to gag when the doctor tickled the skin holding the tonsils in place. The relief of the digits removed from her mouth was gratifying but the terror of unanswered questions still plagued her mind. Dr. Toss was quick and sharp like a blade, removing the gloves and disposing them in the biohazard container nearby before returning back to the troubled investigator. "Ema… now your chin, up," she pointed to the roof.

Ema darted her face to the ceiling further feelin the clasp of the same digits checking her neck. She swiveled and swirled her neck along with Toss's inspecting fingers. The digits tickled softly, but she knew recoiling would only get her mentor upset. "Ema, remove your coat."

Before she could question again, Ema put down her bag and removed the long white cloth and set them aside on the security desk. Personally, Ema felt slightly exposed without the coat on, the cool ventilated air stole the warmth from her skin. It felt weird, especially in the work environment. She stood awkwardly there stuck in a _T_ pose. The doctor checked most areas of exposed skin, "did he touch anything?" She questioned as she patted around Ema's body, "did he bite you anywhere?"

"No…" Ema stifled nervously, biting her lip. "Not that I know of."

Ema saw the two guards watching, her face tinge pink. "Could you guys at least turn around!?"

They both stilled before one swiftly turned on his heels, the other swiveled in his chair. Ema sighed in relief before Dr. Toss raised herself. The the weight of the older investigators hands cropped onto Ema's shoulders, an audible sigh of relief filled the air.

"Okay…" another heavy sigh. "You're good…"

Ema brought her head down, viewing the pale green tinted black hair in front of her. "Dr. Toss! Please tell me what's going on?!"

The same tresses of curly hair retreated backward, displaying a lightly anguished, but relieved expression, "I will, Ema… In good time. Not now. We have witnesses."

The gentle expression transferred to the guard on the computer, this time determined, "You!"

The guard in the chair jumped, pointing to himself. "Me?!"

"I should have you fired…!" Her finger pointed disapprovingly towards the guard on chair. The curls in her hair stood on end as she scalded him. "No one ever should come in here without proper authorization. Prosecutors and Investigators are the minimalist that are authorized to enter. An outsider has stolen evidence, and my student has been attacked…" She grumbled.

The doctor released Ema's shoulders, "When exactly did this man attack you?"

"Uhm…" Ema stuttered, the words falling apart, "two days ago, in the morning."

"Do your job!" Toss instructed, "get footage of this person, STAT!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The guard i blue swiveled so fast, he almost fell of his chair. The guard frantically tapped into the computer, rummaging through several files including footage and recordings of several rooms and halls throughout the labs. Ema placed her lab coat nervously back on as the guard mimicked the same on the computer. ' _What the heck going on?! Why did she check me?!'_ Ema thought anxiously as she swallowed and held her neck softly by her fingers. Dr. Toss focused as the hours passed by on the day of Ema's attack. "Pay attention. What time was this guy in here, Ema?"

Ema peered at the gray footage of the halls, she specifically saw the hall heading towards her office. "I'm not sure. It was early in the morning, the same morning I was put on that case."

"Alright…the date is right September 5th… Fast forward the tapes." Both investigators paid attention to the gray footage. The time and speed daft, showing regular staff walking back and forth throughout the day. Nothing suspicious led up until just before a dark spectre walked by. "That's him!" Ema yelped. The black mask and white metallic beak strafed steadfast down the hall.

"This guy gives me the creeps…" Toss agreed. "Someone should tell him that the labs are no place for thievery or cosplay. But the bigger question is, how he did he get in…?" Her hands slammed on the desk, keeping her hovering over the furnishing. "The only authorized visitors are maintenance, prosecutors, or investigators. Play the footage back…" Toss pointed to the screen, "I need to see where he came from."

As the displayed numbers of day ticked backwards, time played in reverse. The black whisp trailed backwards. In previous cameras, the mask and hat was removed as the coat transferred black to white, "he wore a lab coat in here…" Toss grumbled. "We still can't see his face though!" _It was true._ He wore a surgical mask, bundled head to toe. The only visible piece of exposed flesh was his ears, holding the same mask above his snout. As the footage kept going backward, it became apparent how he entered so easily. As the man walked backward, a fork came into display where the camera got only a glimpse, as he retreated from where the other labs were located.

"That's where it happened…" Toss observed. As the footage continued to play backward, the fallen employees began to raise up from their imminent slumber. "They were completely oblivious!"

Ema could see Toss's knuckles turn white as the footage kept going on. As this masked perpetrator receded to the front halls another man with him came onto display. Dr. Toss raised her hand to stop the guard, "No… Hold on. Play it forward now."

A tall dark man, in a hat and vest. She couldn't see his face, heading towards the forensic labs, looking. The masked man followed behind him, distant. The man in front seemed to be searching, as the other prowled, waiting. As soon as this dark man in front unlocked the entrance to the forensics labs, the birdman darted swiftly and silently like an assassin. He tapped the man's left shoulder at the same fork. He slowly turned and looked over his shoulder, still holding the door wide enough for the birdman to sneak right underneath this dark man's nose. The man scanned the room for a bit, later playfully shrugging before entering the forensic labs.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Toss screamed. Her hair curled more angrily, almost to a fist.

' _Now we know how this masked perpetrator got in. I can't believe how fast it was! That man didn't even notice the shadow glide right under him!'_ Ema wrought.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him!" She stammered, "Give me a copy of the footage!"

"Who is that?" Ema asked as she touched the screen with where the darkman was located. "I've never seen him before."

"The fool who has been stalking me for these past two weeks with that stupid grin on his face!" She huffed angrily. "Some prosecutor! He set me back! As soon as I talk to Miles Edgeworth, I'm going to give this guy a piece of my mind!"

' _A prosecutor…?'_ Ema eyed the screen, ' _he must be new… Edgeworth has been in desperate hands for new prosecutors. It's been empty after laying off many others with dirty tactics.'_

"Footage. Now." Her eyes growing more aggravated by the second. The guard whimpered, "it's going to take a while for the copy to be done, ma'am…"

The investigator dragged her hands across her scalp before sighing, "tell me when it's done. In the meantime, Ema…" Ema could see she was on the spot again. "Yes, Dr. Toss."

"Follow me. I'll debrief you of small details while the tape develops." Toss waved her hand before exiting the room. As she held open the door for Ema to exit, she peered back at the guard, "Come back out here! I want this guard protected at all costs. I already lost two pieces of evidence. This is my last resort to finding them..."

The man marched out and stood right by the door, still like a soldier. Everything was happening way too fast for Ema, she barely had time to think. "Ema. Show me to your office. We'll discuss there."

Ema nodded and led her mentor back to her office. As the door clicked and locked back in place, she turned to see her mentor. It was beyond deadly serious. "Investigator Skye, I have been on this case for a little over two years now… You can sit down if you want. It might take a bit. Just running you on a small background of this investigation," she advised. As she sat on the chair, she made herself comfortable, but respectful.

Dr. Toss placed the thick binder down on Ema's desk to alleviate her arms. "This binder has all the evidence I have gathered for that time." Ema finally got a good look at the book. It was actually five inches thick. "Back in the year 2026, something happened. An incident known as HC-3." Toss leaned over, adding an ominous vibe in the air.

"HC-3 Incident?" Ema questioned. ' _I've never heard of this incident…'_

"In March of 2026, a doctor was arrested on for the murder of a patient." Toss backed up and paced around the desk. "Of course, a trial took place for the doctor. The defendant had a lawyer and tried to play a plea on the basis of medical malpractice. Under the plea of medical malpractice, the doctor may or may not serve a few months in prison as well as compensation for any family and the hospital or clinic will undergo investigation of whether this doctor would still work under them. The defendant did not find this plea quite fondly and denied the lawyer's sudden plea, stating that the plea _was not true. That no medical malpractice had occurred._ The doctor wanted full acquittal of their charges and denied any medical malpractice. Perhaps this doctor was trying to deny the mistake and mishap they had caused." Toss paused.

Ema listened attentively to her boss's words. "The lawyer tried to continue with his client's wishes; however, due to complications between both arguments, the defendant was declared guilty." Toss stopped and turned to Ema. "During the defendant's time in prison, the lawyer even tried to console with their client on a retrial on the basis of malpractice so the trial can go swiftly and sentence be shortened. A retrial can be done by the next month. The defendant did not react kindly." Toss paced once more, "the defendant went completely ballistic and insane, attacking their own lawyer!"

"The defendant attacked their own lawyer!?" Ema yelled in disbelief.

"Yes… this person even injured him. It was something you'd see in an insane asylum…" The doctor gave Ema another pause before continuing, "It took a whole team to separate the feud. The defendant was eventually put into solitary confinement. The staff believed the defendant was too dangerous and deranged to have with other inmates. It was until one day, they escaped from prison…"

"This person is on the loose!?" Ema yelped.

Dr. Toss shook her head. "It was kept quiet from the public because it would cause widespread pandemonium. Plus there was other cases people were more focused on during the time for the media to scrape." She stated nonchalantly. "What made me enter the case was the strange things she wrote in journals before the murder and after, scratched either on her bed or on the wall…"

"What was it?" Ema whispered.

"It was strange depictions of changing the world, but in sick manner. She had a fascination with her work. Obsessed over it for years. It concentrated much on the mind, body and…" Toss stood silent before twitching, "... the occult..."

"You're talking about magic and demons and all that stuff?" Ema furrowed her brow.

Toss nodded, "the patient she was working with was very inept on the occult and history. Specifically those of the Fey clan."

"The spirit channelers?" Ema spoke worriedly. ' _Like Maya Fey…'_

"The defendant killed the patient who studied the occult? Why would they do that?" Ema stifled curiously.

"Yes and yes. Why she killed the patient? I'm not too sure. Perhaps she found out something or the patient did. What made her dangerous was what she could do. She had an M.D. and a PhD. So she was very knowledgeable and resourceful. Her notorious work mostly dealt with Genetic Medicine. Mix that all together with insanity, and we have something very dangerous bound to happen." As she spoke, Toss's eyes grew wider. Ema could see the partial fear in them. "I know it's a far stretch, but it was only confirmed until two weeks ago and I think we caught up to her..."

"That sounds really bad…" Ema spoke. "How did you catch up to her?"

"You're telling me…" Toss puffed. "A prosecutor I am working with received a call about a small disturbance on a village, they said they believed they saw a familiar person nearby…" She stopped, "I'll tell you more when we get to the prosecutor's office…" The heat suddenly coming back on her face, "and that's when I can tell the other off!"

The investigator saw her mentor shaking her head. "It's sad really. I once knew this person…"

"You knew the defendant?!" Ema stood stunned.

Dr. Toss seemed disappointed, "Yes. They were more like the Dr. Kafka of Los Angeles."

"Dr. Kafka?" Ema thought. ' _She's not talking about what I think she is, is she? I didn't know Dr. Toss was into sci fi movies.'_

"The comics or that really bad film?" Ema asked, unsure and generally.

"...the film I guess…" Dr. Toss actually halted to think. "This person plays their music while they worked in their lab. Took care and said a lot of words that said, _I am here to help you._ When melted down it just means they're throwing hogwash and running an experiment. Then they name each one, uniquely. Just stick ' _Social'_ to it and it doesn't sound all bad." Dr. Toss stopped. "Her work ethics were very… _questionable._ "

"How did you meet this person?" Ema asked, curiously and attentively.

"Remember, Ema. I used to work at a clinic at pathology way before I met you." Toss informed. "This person worked with patients. Many types. They liked diversity. The more unique, the better. I didn't like it when they talked to me. They acted all subtle when they put their hand on their chest like that and ensnared me for answers or questions. Sometimes I used to be concerned of their ethics but they simply pushed me away. That was long ago..."

The doctor turned to the door daftly, "that tape better be ready soon. The longer this person is out there… the more dangerous this becomes. I wanted to see if any of these cases were linked to one another… but, that seems like a far stretch now." She sighed angrily and defeated. "I can understand in a way, that you might not want to be on this case, but I need you Ema…"

The investigator felt her heart leap. "You've become crucial part of my investigation now. It will be perilous, but you've been under my stead for almost three years now. I think you can do it!"

' _No way! Dr. Toss must be between a rock and a hard place to need my help! But… there is one thing…'_

"Dr. Toss, I wanted to know why you checked me earlier in the office." Ema asked nervously. There were very few times she heard Toss frantic. Hearing it up close and personal meant the worst was yet to come.

"It's only right that I tell you. But I cannot release that info unless you are certain to be involved with this case," Dr. Toss asserted.

Ema froze over. Her boss needed help, yet, having the possibility of facing the masked menace again would just continue Ema's nightmare. Her boss checked the inside of her mouth. _Why? Why would she do that?_ Ema tried to unscramble the thoughts plaguing her mind. _Was it related to this thing I saw? When Dr. Toss saw this picture, she flipped! How is this related to Dr. Toss's investigation?! This doctor she spoke of worked with genetic medicine… does that freak of nature have to do with this?! She asked if I was bitten or touched… but I wasn't, at least… I don't think so. What if he did?! Would I have the same…! The same mouth?!_ Ema shivered and shook. The chill running throughout her body was petrifying.

 _I can't! No! Not if that is a possible risk! But stuff like that only exists in scifi movies! This can't be real! There's no way!_

"Ema…" the investigator peered her desperate beady eyes to her boss. She was serious. "I completely understand if you don't want to get involved. It's scary, I know, but I think you can do this." Toss rose. "Plus _I'm here!"_

That only caused Ema's eyes to quirk up. "We have to deal with this. It's not only your life in jeopardy, Ema."

' _I love my job, but this is beyond the job description…'_

"I'll give you a moment to think. I'm going to head over to security again to see if the tape is ready." Toss pointed before heading to Ema's office door, "I'll be back when I am ready, but don't overthink it either."

With a click from the door, the doctor walked out. From her chair, she could see the lab coat of her mentor growing smaller and smaller as the distance grew. When she finally made a turn, she was gone. Ema didn't realize the death grip she was giving the arm of her chair, sweat weakening her grip. The room felt compact and small the heavier she breathed. The lids of her eyes squinted at her desk, papers blown away slightly from the gust of wind that Toss's large binder made. The chair rolled back as she pulled away from the offending desk. ' _He could come back… That sample of evidence he desired and the threat he told me if I futher get involved… I don't want to see that again! Those teeth… that weird… tongue or stinger! I don't know!'_ She could only imagine the possible pain for the incoming fate she would put herself into. Her fingers cradled her face, feeling the strands of brown strafing from the sides. ' _And Toss checking me…! What could this mean?! Is there some kind of side effect if he had done anything to me? Would I have some sort of disease?'_ She whimpered. ' _He could eat me in a second!'_

' _I want to help Dr. Toss! I do! I don't know how she's dealing with that! Then again… Toss is hardcore. ...I really shouldn't…'_

 _ **Knock Knock**_

The investigator jumped so hard and quickly, she'd thought she'd break a wheel from her chair. Her nerves cooled down when she realized it was just Klavier again. "Don't do that! Can't you see I'm having a moment!"

"I'm sorry, Herr Skye." His voice muffled behind the frame, "May I come in?"

' _He's being polite… wow.'_ Ema thought despite the near death shock he just stunned her with. "Sure…"

Before she could remove herself from the seat to open the door, the prosecutor already had himself covered. "Would you like me to lock the door for you?" He asked meekly.

' _Alright… this is getting weird…'_ She thought once more. ' _He's being a bit too nice…'_

"That's fine." She answered. She saw him approaching her as he let go other the doorknob, his smile still there, but faint.

"I heard _der_ _Ärztin_ saying something about someone being fired. I hope it wasn't you, ja?" He snapped smugly.

"Who? Dr. Toss?" She questioned. "No. No. It wasn't me she was directing that to. Why do you ask?"

"The curiosity of mine was just wondering. A good gossip is good for the crowd." He quirked.

' _There's that pompous attitude.'_ She quipped. ' _He's okay.'_

"You shake more than a fan so I figured perhaps it was you." He added.

"I see your concern, but no. It wasn't me." Ema deadpanned.

"I was afraid I might have not seen you again. Certainly the courtroom would not be the same without you…" Klavier spoke.

' _Did this pompous ex-rockstar actually say something nice…?!'_

"... or me." He finished.

' _...And there's always a catch.'_

"How are you faring? Did _der_ _Ärztin_ grind you for the missing evidence?" Klavier asked.

"No. Not much anyway. It wasn't my fault so she's being a bit more lenient. She's heading down to security to get some surveillance footage of this man who took it."

"I heard you like investigating, Herr Skye. So there's an investigation in an investigation." He snapped his fingers. "You need to go deeper."

"This isn't Inception. But if this were all a dream… I would _really_ love to wake up now!' Ema bursted.

"What I mean is, you should look deeper into this masked fellow of yours. Continue with this investigation." Klavier advised.

' _Fellow…? Not even close!'_

"And get turned into gelatin?" Ema yelled. "I think I'd like to keep all my organs, thank you!"

"Is that not part of the job? Not the part of become a gelatinous treat, now that you mention it, but to find the truth?" He leaned over, "perhaps you can use all those fancy vials in that bag to help."

"I always have my forensic kit with me, regardless. I use it as much as I want to my leisure," Ema stated proudly. "This is something entirely different, though. There's much more at stake here besides my own safety."

"All the more reason to search deeper, Herr Skye." He giggled. "This person could go after more people. It's not just you on the line."

' _For probably the scarcest of times, he's actually right… People are missing, some kidnapped. Maggey… poor Maggey. At least this masked man left me alone… Maggey was under the mercy of this person's captivity. I could only imagine what she had gone through… It's not only me… What happens if Dr. Toss gets captured too?! I wouldn't forgive myself! She taught me practically everything I know! Then no one would be there to stop this guy! I remember when I was failing those exams, she gave me tips and guess what? I passed!'_

' _I'm no hero… What am I saying? I'll probably just get in the way… or worse. Why am I so scared?!'_ Ema yelled at herself. ' _I became an investigator to solve crimes and bring criminals to justice! I've seen an alleyway drenched in blood for goodness sakes, and still went to work! I've done this line of work several time already! Sure, I wasn't expecting to see a scene of The Shining down in a narrow brick corridor, but I still did my job! I just…'_ Ema shivered. ' _But this… is entirely different…! Whatever… whoever! That was made in here so easily… I know it's wrong to let this go. I hate to admit it, but I'm-!'_

"Scared?" Klavier interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Ema angrily mumbled.

"You just shook now. Clouded mind." Klavier stated more than questioned.

"So what if I am?!" Ema yelled. "If only you knew what I went through…"

"You did tell me, detective…"

"But you don't believe me."

"I never said I didn't believe you."

"You never said you did." Ema answered back swiftly. "Listen, I have a lot to think about right now. You, being here, is a distraction."

"I can join you in your quest." Klavier quirked.

She peered up to see him still leaning over the desk. She shook her head. ' _And only have Dr. Toss grind you down like a mortar and pestle as you follow me around giving background noises?'_

"No thank you." Ema stated. "I haven't even agreed to join Dr. Toss's investigation, yet. She's not one to sport around with a lot of people around her. She likes her luggage light. Plus, I heard she already has a prosecutor on board."

"Herr Edgeworth has been short staff on prosecutors as of late. Like a rain clearing up debris, he has shortened down the prosecutor's office to but a handful. There's not many around to hear my tune in the office, but that just means more fans from the gallery for me." He smirked. "Has _der_ _Ärztin_ mentioned the name of this so called prosecutor?"

Ema placed her finger on her chin, "no, actually. She didn't mention a name…"

"I should look about with you in the prosecutor's office." He suggested.

"No, that's fine." Ema said quickly, "I don't think Dr. Toss is in the mood. She's definitely not happy now."

"For shame."

"I think you should leave, Gavin." Ema spoke.

"Why is that, Herr Skye?" Klavier flicked his platinum bangs back.

"Because, I don't want Dr. Toss to get anymore angrier than she already is." Ema deadpanned. ' _Not only that, she even inadvertently hit where it hurts you too.'_

"I see I am no longer needed. It was a good chat," Klavier threw his head up, the platinum thrown with it.

He seemed satisfied with her silence. The toned hand rested on the knob before twisting, "Good luck and be careful, Herr Skye."

As the door clicked closed, something felt odd to Ema. Then again, nothing should be odd anymore considering, she humored herself, that she has seen everything already this week. Yet, seeing the prosecutor leave was weird. It wasn't unpleasant nor was it annoyed, but it felt strange. As if something were removed from her office, yet she couldn't finger it. Despite it, the anxiety of knowing her boss will return soon was imminent. In that moment, she will want a yes or no reply from her.

' _Is it better to be safe than sorry? Or do I found out what all this is about with Dr. Toss?'_

"I have the tape." A voice broke Ema's entire train of thought. She saw her boss with her brows furrowed an extremely determine smile. "Now we just need to get this to the chief prosecutor. I'm going there myself. We're going to make a believer of the skeptical!"

Dr. Toss wiggled the evidence in her hand. "I haven't decided who to fire yet… It's definitely someone in security. Toss blinked several times, contemplating, "forget it, I'll just cut their pay."

' _If she does that, they'll only afford ramen noodles.'_ Ema quipped. ' _Why does that sound familiar?'_

"This is a small lead." Toss held the evidence to her hip, "But with the evidence stolen, it'll be like a whole entire day with soup; nothing solid."

Ema attempted to mentally prepare herself for the ultimatum her mentor was about to throw at her. Her boss always had that serious expression in her tinted dark green eyes, and this day was no different. "Detective?"

Ema winced, ' _here it comes…'_

"Have you decided to join my investigation officially?"

' _That's the million dollar question that I'm unsure I want to answer...'_

"I know what you're probably thinking." Toss stated. Ema's tense grip on the strap of her bag diminished slightly. "The risks and outcomes of such an investigation. I don't blame you. I'm a bit worried myself. You don't have to partake in it. As my student, I also worry for your safety. But there will always be risks. I won't lie to you. And if you do choose not to take the case, I won't take it personally, but I will professionally. However, do not speak of this case to anyone. It would minimize risk of everyone here, including me and you, and prevent widespread panic."

' _Wow… Dr. Toss…'_ Ema almost sniffled.

"So the choice is yours, Ema… Just try to keep your decision time under a minute… there's precious time wasting and things to do." Toss dryly responded.

The world suddenly froze for the investigator. It was all in slow motion. She wanted to, yet she didn't. She was scared, but also determined. Waves of heat and ice flooded as her stomach did several somersaults. Ema wanted to get over her fear, yet staying in her office would accomplish nothing. Joining her boss could at least help and bring a possible end to this whole fiasco. She can see the impatience growing on her boss's face, but it was also sympathetic. _It was the right thing to do._

" _ **I'm taking your case, Dr. Toss!"**_

"That's a lot of energy! I should borrow some of that. I've been working non stop." Toss fiddled the tape in her hand before tucking it inside the large binder. "Let's head to the prosecutor's office."

"Alright!" Ema boasted, her newfound energy bringing a tiny shred of peace to mind.

"It's a short walk, but this thing gets heavy after awhile." Dr. Toss lifted the large item before exiting with her protoge. As they continued to walk down the corridor, the guards stilled again, fear saddled on their faces. "I'll deal with you two later. No one is to come in or out anymore who is _NOT_ a prosecutor or investigator!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They nodded.

As Ema and her boss exited the Criminal Affairs Department, they entered the parking lot. Numerous squad cars, both SUVs and regular patrols huddled the front spaces. The venture led to the side building near the front where it was reserved specifically for high officials.

' _Oh my goodness! Dr. Toss's car! I'm going to be... in Dr. Toss's car! The car of Toss!'_ Ema inwardly screamed. ' _I bet it smells nice inside.'_

Toss threw the thick binder on the hood before removing her keys. "I just realized something…" Toss glanced over to Ema, residing on the opposite end of the decent car giddily, not that Ema knew too much about them. "Not only you entered my office, but you're also getting in my car. Lucky twice in a row."

Before Ema could respond, she heard a sudden muffled click, indicating the silver car was now opened. It certainly was nice when she sat in. It was low to the ground, but not too much. Leathers seats and a beautiful dark dash with not even a spot of dust. Several cupholders, AC, GPS, a radio system, and a back camera accompanied it. "Let me just put this down…" She tucked the large booklet underneath the back seat. She sighed relieved before sitting back in the driver's seat. "Ready?"

Ema nodded hard, inaudibly excited.

"Good." Toss smirked, "time to see the good chief."

* * *

The ride was smooth and the motor barely made a sound. As they made it to the tall building called the Prosecutor's Office, she was minorly upset that the sweet ride ended so shortly. "Seriously…" Toss shook her head, disappointedly, as she reached for the binder in the back. "Even if the chief prosecutor did not believe in your description of this infamous thief, he should've still contacted the labs! I'm telling you," Toss wagged her finger disapprovingly, "once you get all high and mighty, you think you can get away with certain things."

She lifted the binder before kicking the silver door shut. Ema winced by the action. If she had the same nice car, she wouldn't even let anyone touch it. "Anyway, I contacted my other helper just now. They'll be here shortly."

As the doctor scuttled for her keys, she eyed Ema, "Hey, Ema, could you get my keys and lock my car?"

"Sure!" Ema dove into her mentor's lab pocket and latched onto the device upon the key. The lock button was large and obvious. "The big one, Ema. It's like IKEA furniture."

The hum from the car was a good response before she placed the keys back in her mentor's coat pocket. She really wanted to her her boss with the thick thing, but Ema knew she'd get her hand bitten off if she touched it, even if she is involved. As the two investigators walked in, they approached the front desk. The receptionist took notice, " _Dr. To-"_

"I know my name. Is the chief still in?" She cut off the woman, "I need to have a word with him."

Startled, the receptionist recuperated, "yes, but he is busy right now. He told me it was important."

"Not important enough, let's go, Ema." Toss went to the elevator.

"R-right!" Ema stuttered, seeing the appalled expression on the lady of the reception table.

The investigator pressed the button of where the chief prosecutor' office was located. As the doors began to close, she knew it would be a short trip. He wasn't exactly fond of being anywhere above the second of third floor for unspoken reasons. "You need to be assertive, Ema. I'm telling you, one sign of weakness, and there we go, you're going to be stepped on. I know how that used to feel."

The elevated sensation on their heads and feet came to a halt as the door divided. They both stopped.

"Oh no…" Toss said extendedly unamused. " _It's you."_

Ema saw the man currently blocking their way. A tall dark man with a wide toothy cheshire smile.

" _Achoo!"_ He sneezed. "I knew there was a distinct smell of death and ash in the air… If it isn't my favourite medical examiner, the Undertaker…"


	56. King Cobra

September 7

8:07 a.m. Gatewater Hotel

* * *

The elevator way down wasn't as long as he intended. In fact, everything was moving quite fast, even the way the divided doors let him out. The tanned carpeted floor cushioned light on his feet and the populace occupying the foyer of the hotel was also light. For the scarcity in quantity came with quality. Most occupants besides the receptionist of the very decent hotel were people of business by the way how they dressed. One even had a small plushy, which Apollo found odd. The plush was blue with a roundish body, big distant looking eyes and with a head shaped as a crown. The body fitted with a sort of holster, a red baton in one hand and a yellow flag in the other. It was the _Blue Badger._ He could recognize it scarcely by the way how Junie used to carry around some of her plushies. The lawyer even remembered her discussing one time on how popular these weird plushes came to be.

' _The person who created the plush started with the Blue Badger. He's practically the grandpa of all the new plushes now. People eventually invested into the new toy and made them collectables. They became so lovable, they even had the Gatewater Theme Park have a theme of these guys. The Blue Badger was supposed to be correlated to the law. The original was just a run down machine mascot for the police department. I guess some people really loved these things… Me too! Now there are all sorts of plushes. I have Bum Rap Rhiny and Phony Phanty, but there are so many more! They're brothers, but they're purpose was supposed to stop propaganda and this dark age of the law… Well that's what the sales sticker said anyway. So, it's one reason why I like them… besides being so cute and all!'_

' _If that is supposed to stop the dark age, we're going to be waiting for a long time on a countertop.'_ Apollo figured. ' _She did want to become a judge anyway…'_

' _These anthropomorphic animal plushies,'_ he jested, ' _...are lawyers, prosecutors, judges and perhaps more along the line of law enforcements were supposed to represent us…? Play things doesn't sound too good… I wonder what I would look like. Actually no… nevermind. I don't want to figure it out. Knowing Trucy and Athena they might put me as a bird or anteater!'_

Upon gaining a better view of the ambience, he came to realization. This was definitely not the same hotel as was the few nights before. This locale was just a branch. It wasn't as grandiose and large, but smaller though not lacking in quality either. He could only confirm it if he were to step out. The large sliding glass doors led the attorney to the outside.

As soon as he stepped out, he saw the street, extremely familiar. One glance to the tall hospitable building only establish that he was correct. He was indeed at Gatewater Hotel. The large letters occupying the front entrance, with windows stretching to the sky, quite close to the street. The other hotel where the party was had its own drive in and drop off with a curve entrance appeal and an archway. The one of the party was Gatewater _Imperial_ Hotel.

' _Looks like the Ms. Fate dropped me off near work. She wastes no time, I bet.'_ Apollo bobbed his neck back, the sun giving him an eyeful while trying to estimate what floor she was in. Speaking of work, turning the corner, squinting from his temporary blindness, could see the building just across the street, where the office was located. From the height of the room, to the floor the office was located, it was a great look out. _It's one heck of a can even stare right through the window into the office at a relatively good angle, if the curtains were open._

His brows furrowed upon noticing, the curtains were closed. ' _Why are the curtains closed?'_ Apollo questioned. ' _It's not like the office is closed… it's never closed… even if everyone had a day off.'_

He just had to cross the street to find out. No big deal. Waiting at the stoplight would just be a minute. It was early morning traffic, the car mercilessly rushing to their destination challenging the traffic light before it could beat them. Finally, after changing from green to yellow to red, Apollo made his venture to the office. As tar made it to concrete, the attorney in red was about ready for work.

" _Polly?!"_

Justice turned to see a blue bullet heading towards him. He barely had enough time to flinch before getting collided chest first. The sudden blunt force recoiled him backwards slightly. A heavy grip threatened to crush his ribs as soon as he realized who it was, but it didn't happen. It was but a small squeeze. "Are you okay?"

The clad in red could see the sympathetic blue orbs of the magician reflected in them. "Daddy said you weren't feeling well and that you were on temporary sick leave. By the way you took that hit, you seem fine." Trucy chirped, releasing him. "He must've exaggerated. You know how he can get."

' _She cares?'_ Apollo sniffed. "I'm fine! I had a bug I guess."

"One of those forty eight hour things then." Trucy crossed her arms, "I hate those. But they go away quickly."

' _By the way I can only remember how I felt, it was a VERY big bug!'_ Apollo cringed. ' _I'm glad it went away.'_

"It's good to see that you're in one peace, Polly," said the magician crossing her arms. "It seems like everyone is getting sick nowadays."

' _Everyone? I thought it was just me and Mr. Wright?'_ Apollo thought.

"Anyway, I have to go." Trucy tilted on her heels, swaying the small backpack.

"Why?" Apollo asked.

"You may have a job, but I still go to school." Her hands on her hips. "I took one day off and that other day I came home early to check on Daddy. I can't have anymore days off this early in the year."

' _Oh right! I forgot about that!'_ Apollo thought. "That means this is your senior year. Hah! You're just about to finish!" He flashed her a wide toothy grin.

"Yep!" She jumped on her heels, "This is my last year and I have to end it strong."

"Have you thought about what you were going to do after you graduate?" Apollo asked.

"It's like a broken record player with that question buzzing around everyone this year. By time I think of that, I'm going to have Senioritis!" She tipped her hat, "I know what I want to do already."

' _Let me guess… it relates all to magic?'_ Apollo smirked.

"Besides a full time magician, I'm going to be figuring all out of sorts of things for broadcasting magic and signing contracts all around the world. With my grandfather's inheritance, the whole world will know of Trucy's magic and my panties."

' _The last part… please replace that with something else.'_ The sweat dripped nervously from his brow.

"My recent gig was but a warm up." She sighed. "Daddy wants me to at least get a high school diploma, and I don't blame him. He wants me to have a formal education first. As soon as that comes, it's going to be all about the setup, stage and neat tricks."

' _I see her priorities are straight!'_ He grinned, knowing he wasn't that far from her either. He remembered very well what he was going to be even before he graduated high school. His mind was set around middle school actually. He wanted to become a defense attorney. Whenever he had time to read the news or hear on television about a sudden rookie attorney with an incredible winning streak for his clients, his eyes were transfixed and his mind mesmerized. Stumbling upon even the most absurd and doomed cases to crossexaming a parrot, this lawyer spared no victims and took them all head on. It was amazing, inspiring, heroic! Whoever this lawyer was, allowed Apollo's fascination with the law to rival the energetic vibe of his closest friend Clay in astrology. Eventually, law school allowed much exposure to the trials taking place and see video samples of this famous exemplar, the blue attorney. Years later, he now works under him. _Who would have expected that?_ The very person to inspire him, work together at the same firm. The thrumming in his chest upon meeting the very man in person, even with all his past pride stripped from him, was still a moment he savored.

"The only part I worry about now is, Daddy." She pursed her lips.

"You're worried about Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked confused. "Why?"

"Well…" She thought. "Once I get myself all set up, I'm going to be like the original Troupe Gramarye, living their dream at least."

"Isn't that a good thing? How does it relate to Mr. Wright?" Apollo uttered.

"How quickly you forget, Polly. Remember," she wagged her finger playfully. "Once I have contracts and set up, the Troupe were known worldwide by their broadcasts, but they also traveled… A lot! So I'm going to be away from home for certain amounts of time."

' _I see it now…'_ Apollo notioned. ' _Her performances can even be outside of the country!'_

She put her head down, a shred of sadness clearly visible. "Maybe that's why Daddy is dragging me to stay in school much longer… He'll miss me. I don't blame him."

' _I will miss you too, Trucy. I'm pretty sure Athena and Maya will too…'_ The red attorney sniffled quietly to himself.

"But…" Her tiny smile returning, "I don't have anything to worry about."

"What makes you say that?" He asked, her sudden perkiness getting to him.

"Besides you and Athena, there's not many people who watch over Daddy, besides me." Trucy noted out loud.

"Mr. Wright has us to watch him and the office." Apollo commented.

"You're not always there at the office besides working or looking for clients," she tipped her hat happily. "I was worried because no one will be there to watch over him while I am gone. Don't tell him I told you this, he might get upset." She cupped the side of her mouth with the gloved hand, beckoning Apollo closer, whispering, " _..._ he can get a little lonely sometimes. He can't stay alone for too long. He gets all mopey."

Besides her tiny breath tickling his ear, it made him reflect. ' _I remember when I first met Mr. Wright, personally at least, he was a bit cold and distant. I didn't know he was actually angsty. He always smiles, even during his disbarment. I guess he was putting up a strong face. Now I see Trucy doesn't land that far.'_

"You keep that to yourself now." She retreated boastfully. "I know how loud you can get sometimes…"

"Hey! I'm not always loud!" The yell managed to get some attention from pedestrians. He winced and blushed by their stares, before turning back to Trucy. ' _Okay! Okay! I could be a bit loud… sometimes…I can't help it!'_

"I don't exactly have to worry anymore," she spoke with a knowing grin. "Someone else will watch him for me while I'm gone."

' _Someone else…?'_ He paused, ' _Is she talking about…Maya?'_

"You're killing me here, Polly Ester." She giggled, "I'm off to school. It's good to see you're doing well. Bye!"

"Thanks!" He yelled, "I'll be fine. Bye!"

Her jog turned into a sprint. He could tell she was going to run late if she didn't skedaddle. Her cape waved in her sprint, shrinking by the distance. As she disappeared, he narrowed his eyes back at the building entrance of the office. He wasn't going to be late per se, but he was later than his usual arrival. Then again, his schedule wasn't normally interrupted by crippling fevers and abrupt awakenings in a hotel. The sudden screech of burning tires veered him from his thoughts. The smoke and scorched onyx marks that now tattooed the road came to a halt at the end of a vehicle. It was a brand new dark pearlescent four door sport, landing in front of the hotel parking. Some man in a brown chocolate suit exited the car along with another man. The valet parking worker approached the taller dark man furious. Apollo could barely hear from his eavesdropping, but he can tell they were arguing. The tall man pulled something small and shiny from his pocket. With the best of his ability, he couldn't exactly distinguish what the object was. The worker petrified over before backing off. The two men then entered the glass doors of the hotel.

' _That was weird…'_ He thought. The office was definitely calling his name by now.

* * *

The small flight of stairs up and his shimmy to the office door, he wasn't going to knock. He was going to surprise them. As soon as the surface obstructing was displaced, he came face to face with the two mediums, Maya and Pearl. Pearl had this fright in her eyes that he can sense. The mediums and lawyer gave each other deer in the headlight stares before breaking the tension. "Apollo?"

"Apollo?" Athena and Mr. Wright said simultaneously. Their necks craned to the attention searching the door.

"You look so much better!" Maya clasped her hands together, "that's great!"

"Thanks, Miss Fey." He answered. Upon entering the office, the expression the other legal partner gave him was perplexed and astounded. Athena was in complete disbelief. ' _Did I grow another head? Is my hair okay?'_

Mr. Wright's wide eyed surprise was minimal in comparison to Athena's. Her hair even flipped back from her jump. He could even see WIdget's yellow face brightly.

"Apollo?!" Athena stammered, "weren't you sick? You should be in bed!"

The horned attorney looked himself up and down, shooting her a shrug, "I'm fine now."

"But you were a hot mess yesterday! You could barely stand up on your own!" She approached him, placing a hand on his forehead.

' _Ack!'_ He stilled.

In actuality, her hands were very warm as they touched his skin. "I'm fine. I'm telling you."

"Something like that just doesn't go away overnight!" Her hands on her hips, "I think you should go to the hospital for that. Tremors like that aren't that short."

' _I thought you had a degree on analytical psychology not medical…'_ He slumped.

"I don't feel anything now." He crossed his arms, "I'm pretty sure the hospital won't find anything either."

"I should look this up…" Athena slammed her fists excitedly together before she grabbed Widget, "You never know. Plus, it might help me learn something knew."

' _Don't use the Internet! They might say I have a terminal and incurable illness…'_ He squirmed. ' _I believe consulting a professional will be better…!'_

Athena whipped around, her red hair flying back, to the reception couch and sat herself comfortably. A quick click and swipe and with Widget, and the hologram was back and available. Apollo looked over, ' _she's actually going to try it…'_

' _Wow… fast recovery…I had to see it for myself to believe it,'_ Phoenix thought as he watched. ' _I can't say much myself… I took those antibiotics. They seem to be doing me good.'_

Wright approached the red attorney, he was definitely in much better condition than the day before. He had a certain boast about his demeanor, but it lacked in luster as of now. His lips were twisted, shoulder sagged, staring at Athena scouring the Internet for answers, helplessly.

"Apollo." Mr. Wright managed to get the attention of the red attorney when he twisted in his direction. "Are you alright?"

Daftly standing tall and clenching his fists, he answered, "yes, Mr. Wright."

' _That tone of voice seems to have answered that. I guess he wasn't putting on a strong tone forcefully,'_ Mr. Wright thought. "You sure you're okay being back at work so soon?"

' _That sudden outburst yesterday definitely contradicted that…'_ the blue clad attorney reminisced. He remembered well. Everything about him was in disarray. From his clothing to his behavior.

"You have nothing to worry about. I took my Cold Killer X that day." Apollo reassured.

' _That old stuff. Guess it still works like a charm. I'm pretty sure they have better versions of it now, I'd wager.'_ He groped his chin.

"Mr. Wright…" Phoenix could hear the tone, extremely low for even him. ' _Woah…'_

"I wasn't exactly in the best of health… or professionalism as I was yesterday." The younger attorney approached.

' _Ah… I know where this is going.'_ Phoenix saw it coming, "you don't have to apologize. It's understandable. You weren't feeling well. Tempers inflame just like fevers. You don't have to worry about it." He stated calmly.

"There's still no excuse for it." He asserted, brown eyes flaming.

' _Seems everyone is apologetic lately. We're not in Canada are we? I'm not complaining… It's just offputting.'_ Wright mused. "But, if you feel that bad about it, you can clean the toilet today."

' _Should've seen that one coming…'_ The horns teetering downward onto his forehead, a certain dull compliance clicked into his head, ' _Either way, he would expect me and Athena to clean it… each… twice!'_

"Sure..." Apollo crossed his arms over, contemplating. "There's only one thing I haven't done that I missed."

"What's that?" Wright's full attention regained.

Apollo smirked, "I forgot my morning practice!"

' _Let me get the earplugs out then.'_ He grinned, staring over at Maya, currently talking to Pearl. ' _I'm used to the raised volume, it's Maya I'm worried about. Her meditations are normally quiet. I don't think she's used to all the loudness yet… Maybe she is.'_

"You do that then." He acknowledged, "it might make Athena convinced that you're actually in good health."

' _She's pretty straightforward and determined… I don't think it will…'_ Justice fixed his tie, "Chords of Steel! Rains from above!" He yelled. ' _But I guess the toilet takes priority. If I multitask, everyone here will think I'm yelling at the toilet.'_

"On it…" The attorney in red made his way towards the bathroom. On his way, he could see the yellow attorney truly searching the web. He could see all the visible pages through the transparent blue hologram. Maya amused herself by watching Athena. Her brownish blues eyes following along the sways and swipes of Athena's nimble fingers and flashing programs currently in use. ' _She's really is searching for an answer.'_

Hanging onto the corner, he gave in and headed towards his target, the bathroom. Simple. He's done this numerous time before ever since he worked in the office, today is no different. Yet it did. The sluggish feeling in his shoulders wasn't present. The reluctance currently absent. The think tank task didn't seem like a bad idea. As soon as he saw the porcelain bowl, instinctively he knew he had to get the supplies. The latex gloves, toilet scrubber, the detergent, and the small apron underneath the sink. After putting on his toilet cleaning uniform, he knelt down, heading straight to work. Familiar ambience of scrubbing occupied his ears as the bristles worked their magic as the smell of soap respectfully intruded his nostrils.

As the dull chore lingered on, his mind wicked backwards. As much as he wanted to, he tried to reminisce what happened the night before. Perhaps it was the fever taking its toll on his body and mind so badly, he couldn't remember too much. Only the sensations registered faintly. There was heat, then there was ice, then warm again. Burned then froze. It felt more like a poison that his body meticulously tried to desperately rid of immediately. Then as the night progressed, it was silent, muffled, draining. Then the morning came. _Everything was better. It was all better._ From his health, to his clothing, it was so much better.

 _Then you have Ms. Spectre. She claimed to have found me. Later bringing me to a doctor and now I feel completely fine. Actually, a bit better than fine._ Even the breaths he took were much deeper and fulfilling, cooling. _I know it's not good to exactly question a good thing, but I can't help it. Her reason isn't exactly following up, now that I think about it… She's an investor. She takes her time to study people. Let me guess, she wants to see if people are worth investing into? She was so curious about my ability._ She had that, esurient look in her eye. _If she decides to invest in the office because of me, I might actually get a little more respect around here. Expand the place, make things a little bigger, I won't have to clean this toilet as much anymore! … I think I'm flattering myself too much here. Let me hurry up with this thing.'_

He scrubbed a bit quicker and harder. _Speaking of not following up… I don't remember what happened that night of the party either. If I did remember, I could probably know who got me sick! Then again… the only person close to me was Athena. But if that were true, wouldn't she have gotten sick too? I'm overthinking this._ The toilet was practically sparkling by now. _That dance was something else. Why did Athena have to grab me and drag me to the dancefloor anyway? I think it had to deal with the boss and Maya…_ His face began to heat up. The way she grabbed his hands, _forcibly!_ And then laid them on her, just a little over her hips, but below the frilly yellow ribbon across her midriff. He was shaking to go any lower, worriedly wondering if she could feel the sweat from his hands wick into her dress. He froze over when he felt the same demanding hands cuff right over his shoulders eagerly and grazed his collar. It sent nervous tingles up and down his spine and made his back wet of sweat.

He wanted to let go. That was not his gig. He couldn't dance, yet she led him. As soon as her fingers interlocked behind his neck, it was a leash that he was trapped and ensnared in. The dance was a slow one, he remembered, but how hot he felt on the collar and wobbled, it lasted several lifetimes. Yet he couldn't let himself go. _What she would do just to get the boss moving, huh? I guess it wasn't me._ He moped quietly. He couldn't even look at her. If she did, he would only embarrass himself by the matching red of his suit trims to the embers of his glazed expression. Then as the torture ended from the swaying tune, it felt quiet and faded. Not entirely gone, as she brought him back to the table. As the facade shattered, reality came back and he was sitting next to her again on the table. It was abuse but convivial, bittersweet. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

With the bristle now done with their job, he rinsed it off and flushed the now glistening porcelain white oval office. All he needed to do now was wipe down the lid and he was just about done. ' _Now where is the sponge?'_

Attention around the office returned back to Athena. Phoenix watched as the other girls were searching through the holographic computer. Their eyes in sync as the pages flipped and dialogues were read up and down.

"How about this one?" Maya pointed out, forgetting her finger phased through again.

"Hmm…" Athena hummed, "no, I don't think so, this one is gradual with its symptoms."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Maya cupped her cheek, "plus another ailment was seizures. He's not having that."

"What about this one?" the smaller medium caught their attention as she directed.

Maya laughed, "I see why this one got your attention, Pearly."

Athena snickered before bringing up the page, "It's worth a read."

As the seconds became moments, Pearl's attention seemed to become lost, Maya's facade wasn't cracking, but Athena's eyes grew even wider. ' _Wow! Apollo, you've been bad!'_

The yellow attorney folded her arms triumphantly, "Pearl, I think you may have cracked this case." She stated proudly.

"I did?" Pearl squirmed giddily.

' _They actually found something?'_ Phoenix mused, ' _Hopefully it isn't fatal. Knowing how the Web loves to exaggerate, it most likely will be.'_

"Don't worry, Pearl. It's contracted by the same nickname it's given." Athena winked.

"Oh!" The medium gasped hard before cupping her face.

"Let's go tell him the news." Athena arose as the two mediums followed behind.

' _They're going to corner him worse than a lying witness,'_ Phoenix chuckled inwardly.

"Apollo, I think I got it!" The booming voice coming from the archway of the door, startled him. Maya, Pearl and Athena stood under it with the hologram just in front of them. Apollo had forgotten to lock the door. The girls started laughing, particularly the mediums had their hands over their mouths snickering, spectating the kneeling attorney over his ceramic altar.

"Did _BrowseMD_ say it was _Incuritis_?" He deadpanned before continuing to rinse, "sorry to inform you, but that was debunked some time ago."

As Apollo went back to work on the Johnny on the spot, Athena had a smirk and painfully obvious devious glint in her eye about ready to put him on the spot. "No… this is even better!"

' _I'm cornered in a bathroom by three girls and a portable computer…'_ He sighed, "Sure, Dr. Cykes… Diagnose me." He sassed, ' _name it after me while you're at it!"_

"Dr. Cykes actually sounds pretty good!" Athena perked up excitedly. The newfound energy making itself much more visible, scaring the attorney across from her. ' _Just like Mom!'_

"And as any good doctor, I need assistance…" The knowing glance exchanged to the mediums, "or perhaps… _assistances!"_

The plural abbreviation had Pearl and Maya rallied. Maya yelled out, her hands smacking the air, "I just had a catheter!"

Athena cleared her throat before clarifying, "...catharsis, Nurse Maya."

"Can I help too, Athena?" Pearl asked sheepishly, "I mean, Dr. Cykes!"

"Sure you can, Pearl." She smiled.

' _I was being sarcastic!'_ He dropped his head, almost in the wide white bowl, ' _I just opened Pandora's Box…'_

"We're going to have to examine you thoroughly, Mr. Justice." Athena winked.

"Isn't impersonating a doctor a crime?" Justice added to his last line of defense before this crazed attorney and possibly hack happy mediums had any chance of touching him.

"I have a degree in Analytical Psychology." She let out juiced with impulsion. "So you're good."

' _I don't think that constitutes for a medical degree…'_ He flopped, almost considering to use the toilet scrubber as a defensive weapon if it came down to it.

"No one will know or get hurt," She let out slowly, almost menacingly. "Not if there are any _witnesses..."_

Apollo Justice, Attorney at Law, swallowed hard, to the point that the sound emitted was audible even to the girls. "Can I get a _second_ opinion...?" He let out frightened. ' _...with a logical person around here?!'_

"I'm just fooling with you, Apollo." She waved, "but we did find something… quite interesting."

Tension alleviated from his strain shoulders upon hearing those words, but the anxiety did not die yet. Her voice had that deviant undertone, as if she found the motherload of dirty secrets. "You were very fatigued and had fever like symptoms." She listed diligently, "it ended relatively quick and no one else around here has it yet."

' _Sounds like she's on track so far…'_ He arose from the floor slowly, as if not to provoke the females currently blocking his only escape. " _And?"_

"And… I've done some research," She flicked the hologram, "it's a common sickness, nothing out of the ordinary, but I have to ask you…"

The pause was uncomforting, as if a bomb was about to explode in front of his face. Her eyes rolling from the screen's attention, fully on him. "What…?"

"Are you seeing anyone?" She stated nonchalantly, "specifically around these past several weeks?"

" _Are you serious?!"_ He roared. "Are you actually asking if I am… _active!?"_

Maya was about ready to burst, her hand cupping her mouth and laugh withheld in puffed cheeks.

"No!" Athena asserted back, "get that mind of yours out of the gutter, even if that is a professional question."

"Just cut to the chase, Athena." He threw off the latex gloves, "what did your ' _research'_ find out?"

"I asked the question first!" She commanded pointedly. She leaned in closer, her brows wiggling at him deviously, "are you?"

" _..."_ Apollo offered a dead stare to the quirky yellow attorney probing him for answers. " _No."_

"Are you sure?" She swiped again, "You probably aren't anyway. You don't have to active sexually to gain it. However, the way this sickness is transferred is mostly by saliva. You kissed anyone as of late?"

' _Probably aren't active? What are you trying to say?!'_ The smirks and devious smiles around him were extremely unpleasant. The mediums reflective gawks of instigation festering the anxiety of the red attorney. "I didn't know you had a special someone, Apollo."

' _Please… Pearl… don't add me on there…'_ He grimaced painfully. The soft thin fingers glided to the cheeks of the tiny medium, shaking her head amused.

"So who is it, Apollo?" Maya winked, her head basking to the side. "Is it _someone_ we know."

The red attorney felt his back press against the cool wall of the enclosed space, trapped at the mercy of two Feys and a Cykes.

"You know in this firm. We always find out the truth." Athena added. They gathered the poor attorney in a corner, probing him for answers. His teeth gritted in complete fear. A twinge in his chest almost caused him to hiccup.

" _ **I'm not seeing anyone!"**_

The screech was barbaric. They all flinched backwards in shock. A sudden silence streamed the air, enough to hear footsteps approach. "What's going on in here?"

Phoenix could see the red faced attorney match perfectly with his suit, his teeth gritted and fists clenched in a corner. ' _In a way, I'm afraid to ask…'_

' _At least the toilet is clean…'_ Phoenix dragged his hand across his face before sighing, "Athena, did Apollo figure out what he has yet? You said it was a common cold?"

Athena recuperated from her stunned state, "Not a common cold, Mr. Wright. It seems he has been met with the Epstein-Barr virus. Mononucleosis, or Mono for short…" She sassed out the last bit, "followed by a sick temper."

"The kissing disease?" Phoenix questioned. "Then I guess he doesn't have to worry about much. That goes away with time. Just don't use silverware here."

' _It's not even confirmed that Athena is right!'_ Apollo yelled inwardly, desperately folded into a corner.

" _ **Hold it**_ , Nick!" Maya stopped the senior attorney from getting away scot-free, causing him to stop at a dime. "How do you know that? I've never heard of this before, but you do?"

He stilled, throwing his hands up, "it's a common thing, isn't it? I knew about it, I just never had it."

"Uhuh…" She slithered to the door. Mr. Wright backed up as her approach became closer.

"What? I've been a hospital a few times. I hear things!" He justified. "Conditions like _Prosopagnosia!"_

"Don't worry…" She let out blatantly, walking out of the bathroom, "I believe you."

' _Then why does it seem like you don't?'_ He winced nervously, following behind her.

"You listen to the boss's advice, Apollo. Though you might feel well now, it takes some time to get it completely out of your system," Athena announced walking a little closer. Apollo blinked before removing himself from his sudden courtly corner. " _Spick and span!"_

Gaining a good view of the toilet, she complimented, "Muy bien!" She continued throwing a peace sign forward before leaving him be.

The log cabin chair was now clean. That duty was done for him as well as the overwhelming tempest that had just punished him in the bathroom. _All puns intended._ Now that the girls were no longer barraging him, he could work on his daily practice. After rinsing his hands, he left the lavatory. By the way how Maya was offering her boss a mocking glance, he can feel all the weight rise from him and unto Mr. Wright's shoulders. He wasn't upset by it at all.

Now it's the actual time where his day started. With Maya now opening the once shuttered blinds and the sun shining in, the energy felt just right. _Stamp your feet, puff your chest, deep breath!_ As the first intake of breath happened, he felt a slap on the back.

"You're going to start without me?!" Athena interrupted. "You're so rude."

He stumbled forward before Athena playfully crossed his path. "You're not going to do these without me."

"Fine!" He conceded, ' _It's better than being examined…or probed.'_

"I'm going to add another victory to this record." Her hands triumphantly stamped on her hips, "just watch me!"

The yelp did not go unnoticed by the eldest attorney. The inevitable was about to cause an interruption on the ears with the attorneys face to face.

"Maya…" Phoenix gained the attention for the medium who was currently ogling at the other attorneys, sitting on his desk as her porcelain legs dangled down.

"Yes, Nick?" Her wandering eyes landing on him, seated grandly at his desk.

"It's going to get a bit loud in here…" He warned. Retreating to the small shelf cupboard on the side, his fingers pulled out two small buds in his large palm. He held them to her, delicately, offering it in front of her. "You might need these…" He advised.

The Master saw her kind offering and took the two small ear gauzes from his hands, "thank you, Sir Blue Knight." She placed one in each ear before whispering, "caring for the fair maiden…"

"Ready!?" Apollo yelped, his enthusiasm showing no restraint.

"Ready!" Athena reflected, trying to match his enthusiasm.

" _ **I'M ATHENA CYKES AND I'M FINE!"**_

" _ **I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!"**_

If the office integrity could be broken by sound itself, the aftershocks of Apollo's shout would've shattered the windows. Maya slid off the desk, behind Phoenix. Her chin resting on his cool blue shoulder close enough to not get abraded by his pointy spikes as her hands draped over each one. The beads in her hair draped over his arm as the onyx drowned it with her inky hair. Apparently, she caught him by surprise. Her voice just loud enough to overcome the screaming, "are they always like this?"

" _Every. Single. Day_." He proclaimed sheepishly. "You get used to it after the first several months of exposure."

"I'm glad I got these things on." She poked one of the buds a little more securely. By the maximum volume they screeched in the tiny space, she was surprised the attorney below her could survive as well as the possible raspy damage of the other lawyers' vocal chords.

The one word Phoenix could squeeze this whole entire bubble of an office, is happy. ' _Chief… if you were here, or are watching us right now… I'm more than sure you'd be proud…'_

Despite her grip being so soft, he could feel Maya's presence. It was very warm, inviting. Some of the black tendrils managed to land on his wrist on the fabric of blue and white. Twisting it, the blackness intermingled in his fingers, soft straight strands falling in between the crevices of his digits. The soft skin baring his shoulders gave off a faint beat in waves right through the layers covering him. It was calming, but exciting, like a pulse speeding up faster and faster. Despite the atmosphere being diluted from the hollers of the others, he could feel it perfectly. Shade fell onto the vision, listening quietly to this enigmatic tune. It was hollow, but audible, as air passes a cave with no whistle. The elated curl in his chest came to an end as Maya shook him.

"I honestly don't know how you can sleep through something like this. It's way too noisey." Maya shook the blue attorney.

"I can't." He commented, "I don't think anyone can unless you gave them Triple Z pill. And I still don't think that'll work."

"I think they look cute, in their own weird, loud type of way." She emphasized with her hand.

"Athena and Apollo?" He asked. "They have more energy than I did at that age."

"I know about that." Maya added. "You still act like that same old man."

' _That's not…!'_ He sighed. ' _Nevermind.'_

"It's all about breathing, Athena!" Apollo yelled.

" _ **I'M ATHENA CYKES AND I'M FINE!"**_

" _ **I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!"**_

Pearl was down the corridor, away from the trembling noise but close enough to hear it. Her hands tucked behind her back. From her perspective, she could see it all. Her face warm in internal excitement. ' _Maya and Mr. Nick are so happy!'_

She bobbed her knees giddily. The lawyers now yelling their lungs out also grabbed her attention. Full blown competition of who would last the longest of being fine. A sudden idea clicking into her head. ' _Is this…?'_

The mediums grey orbs gained opacity and a glint of hope. ' _A spark somewhere else…?! Is that why they won the dance?'_

Her fingers delicately wrapped around the white ceramic, ' _I think I see it now!'_

Before Apollo released another bout of air, Athena looked ready to faint. ' _Haha! Looks like I beat her to it this time!'_

Huffing more times than a big bad wolf, Athena winded out of exhaustion. She mumbled under her breath. She was on a streak with beating Apollo for a while, now her winning streak went out the window. " _Darnit!"_

Unlike the red attorney, he was still juiced with scream. "Looks like your streak is broken. Chords of Steel Title belongs to me again!" He trounced.

"I can keep _going...!_ " Athena let out angrily, "I just needed to catch my breath!"

"Athena, I normally wouldn't say this, but don't push yourself too much." He replied.

At this rate, he hated admitting, he would just be as winded as she currently stood. After a little over a year, and she caught up to him easily. Practicing alongside him, amped her further and further. She was one that did not give up easily, and he knew this well. The session actually lasted longer than he had anticipated. Yet, he was more than fine as she struggled to keep up.

"We can continue later, if you want." He adjusted the cyan blue tie smugly, "when you're ready again."

"Just you wait, Apollo Justice!" She stammered heavily, "I'll beat you again! If it's the last thing I'll do!"

" _We'll see."_ He quipped congratulatory.

Athena stomped back over to the reception couches fuming. Her face scrunched in such a way, he snickered.

"Looks like the kids are done," Maya joked, spectating the finally quiet lawyers, as she began removing the protective earbuds shielding her from the eardrum shattering screams. "Thank you, Nick."

"Sure thing." His hand rising to give back the buds from the medium, who made herself comfortable on his working bench. Her hand cupping his palm before releasing.

Morning began to dread over as the other attorneys searched to figure out what to clean, alphabetically organize files or setting Trucy's props.

Athena finished extending her stretches, before alleviating the defeated tension. The red attorney also scoured the office, setting his side of court cases in organized folders. As the drawer clicked closed, she had an idea.

"Apollo!" Athena called out vivaciously.

"You need something?" He questioned over his shoulder.

' _There's no way he can beat me on these!'_ She snickered deviously to herself. "Why don't you try yoga with me." She crossed her arms, a challenging vibe reverberating in her voice.

His head lolled down before twisting himself to her direction. ' _She's probably bringing this up because I finally beat her at Chords of Steel.'_

Knowing the face she was giving him, she was not planning on letting up. "My suit isn't exactly stretchable to certain extent of these poses." He uttered meekly, "I don't want to make a rip anywhere… then have to walk home like that."

"I'm not going to make a foot go behind your head!" Her reassurance fabled, "I didn't bring my gear either. So nothing too crazy."

Daft footsteps raced to both of them, "Let me in on this!"

Athena's glance changed to Maya. "Sure! The more, the merrier!"

"Good! Miss Fey can be your yoga partner," Apollo thanked the medium inwardly, ' _I don't feel like getting sweaty right now.'_

"No way!" Athena stamped her foot, "you're going to be the first one on the floor."

' _Aw man!'_ Her moped internally. ' _I can't even hold a plank for a minute!'_

"Nick, you should join us!" The medium chastised over the desk, her head craning over from her already sitting position.

The flinch of reluctance on his face caught on by the medium made her smirk. "I don't think you need me. Your triangle seems enough."

"Suit yourself," Maya shrugged nonchalantly, but the smirk she gave him ushered _no roving eyes_ consequence. He silently complied from his desk.

"Pearl?" Maya directed over to the other medium by the corridor. She gasped in response. "Would you like to join?"

The smaller medium's hands were currently behind her back. She sheepishly shook her head, "no thank you, Mystic Maya."

The Master's reply was but a nod. For once in the office, Maya agreed Phoenix was right. There was just enough center space to fit three people comfortably. There would have been more if Trucy had placed her props elsewhere, but she wasn't complaining.

"Don't we need a mat or something?" Apollo chastised.

"No." Athena cleared, "you can do it on most comfortable surfaces."

By time they all knew it, shoes were off and they all occupied the green carpet flooring. Athena contentedly appeased herself knowing her exercises won't exactly be on a hard surface. Forming a triangle shape of sorts, they all faced each other, a few feet apart to prevent bumping later on. Their legs crossed comfortably over one another. Maya's enthusiasm did not go unnoticed, but she did the pose perfectly, as if years of experience emanated off her. _Oh wait, she technically did._ The lawyer in blue was well aware that Maya can maintain a position for a long time, _hours even_ , from her years training to become Master. Adding the immense pressure of falling natural waters possibly below freezing was an addition to the difficulty. He can tell she had somewhat of an advantage over Apollo and possibly close to Athena's level of enthusiasm and challenging attitude. _This was going to be interesting._ Phoenix gimmicked that the formation appeared as if they were about to summon something by their cross legged position and closed eyes.

Athena knew well enough the first step was to set the mood. She lacked candles or incense but knew they were not mandatory. The office lights were still on and the windows were wide open for the morning sun to shine right into the office space. "Mr. Wright, can you turn off the lights, for a moment. It'll set the mood."

The lights flickered off, allowing the dimness to set a serene adjusted vibe to melt into the atmosphere. "Thank you."

"Now…" Athena said calmly, matching the balanced shade and lighting to her vocals. "Eyes closed."

A tiny gust passed her side. On instinct, an eye peeked at the corner to find her boss back at his desk. Apollo still had his eyes open, completely unenthusiastic. "Close those peepers, Apollo."

He sighed reluctantly, before shutting his lids. "It's not a meditation but... find your center."

The office froze in noise save for their breaths. The audible mumbles can be of cars and tiny wind whistles. "Now breath in a full breath." She instructed, "if you feel lightheaded, it may mean you do not get enough oxygen to the brain regularly."

On a whim, almost everyone in the office took a deep breath. Apollo noticed their timing did not match his own. The medium and yellow lawyer were practically in sync while his was a tad behind in pace. He couldn't help it. _She said deep breaths, but they're going a bit too fast._

"Now, open your eyes." Athena instructed clearly. Apollo and Maya greeted blue eyes of the red head. "The first one we're going to do is the upward salute. Simple."

The lawyer hand's beckoned her two students upward from the floor as she rose herself. "Feet together, back straight, hands together like you're praying and have them in the air."

' _Okay… I'm not a bendy straw yet…'_ Apollo snapped, holding his pose awkwardly, but sturdy.

"Don't forget to breath." Athena informed, her eye glancing to the red attorney. He swallowed when he caught her looking.

After a few moments of holding the pose she proposed, "Now the forward fold. Legs straight, no bending the knees! Make your forehead touch your knees. Use your hands to touch the floor if you need support." Athena's hair flicked from her twist, "that should be easy for you, Apollo."

' _What's wrong with my forehead?!'_ Apollo grimaced as he followed her lead. The anticipation from the stretch and pull of his leg muscles were anticipated anxiously as his descent made his way down to the knees. He scrunched his lids closed, wondering if he'll even make it past his lap. The bump of his forehead made him pause. ' _What?!'_

Looking up, or perhaps down, came to realization that he had in fact passed his knee slightly. Athena glanced over snickering to see his struggle. It came to a bitter halt to see him folded like a chair, without shaking. ' _This cannot be!'_

Despite her doing this pose numerous times, she still felt the tremble of her hands needing to hold the pose to touch her knees. _He was holding onto his ankles!_

"Next…" She huffed in disbelief, "is the half-lift. Keep the same pose, except your hands should rest at the area of your ankles, lifting your body. Don't forget to breath."

Maya and Apollo did as so, alleviating the tension Maya felt on her legs. Apollo smirked, ' _Okay… this isn't so bad…!'_

Despite keeping the rhythmic breathing, Athena couldn't help, but pump a little faster in agitation. ' _This is too easy for him!'_

After holding the pose, she spoke, "now we repeat the same poses again until reach back to the upward salute."

Apollo's brows went up, excited he could even manage the pose, than just hold it! As they returned back to the upward salute, Athena's lips pursed slightly, "not the mountain pose. Hands down, palm outward to your sides. The competitive lawyer searched to Apollo. Not a sweat, but a smug grin. Maya was well also, the pose seemed to be doing her finely.

"That was Sun Breath… next." Athena released herself. "We're going to start the same way again, except when we make it to the Half Lift, we're going to plank."

As the poses were repeated, Apollo's grin disappeared. ' _Planking… not exactly a favorite.'_

The sudden change on Apollo caused Athena's smile to beam. As their bellies reached the floor, their elbows stamped the ground and feet bent to lift them off the green surface. Athena and Maya could feel the immediate scrunch in their muscles tighten, lifting themselves from the carpet. Phoenix peered from his file to see the odd formation.

"You guys look like a giant propellor." Phoenix mocked.

" _Shhh!"_ They simultaneously cooed. He flinched, taken aback.

Nearly a minute, and Athena snickered to herself, ' _Apollo can't even hold this pose!'_

A thud hit the floor. Athena exploded her inward cheer to the world. "AHA! I knew you couldn't hold it!" She cheered.

"Huh?!" Brown eyes met wide blue ones, their faces extremely close in shock, not a single bead of sweat on it.

Athena gasped, "it wasn't you?!"

He shook his head softly as they exchanged their glances to the side. _It was Maya._

She cursed into the carpet, muffled. The black ink mingling in green thread. Her head shot the air to take a breath, "My foot, slipped on something…"

They all glanced back to see Phoenix picking up a piece of paper, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "one of these fell. Sorry Maya…"

"You better be sorry, Nick!" She inflamed before rolling over. "I wanted to hold it for at least a minute!"

His answer was a playful frown before tucking the paper back in the pile, "it must've flew off earlier when you sat here."

"I'm surprised, Apollo! You normally can't hold that position longer than a minute." Athena tucked her head to the side, her body stiff, held by her elbows.

"I'm surprised myself…" He mumbled softly.

"Blame it on me." Maya stuck her tongue out at Phoenix, before returning back to the lawyers, "What comes after the plank?"

Athena paused before staring back at Apollo, "ummm… oh! We do the Knees Chest Chin." She reassured, "we don't have to get up. Just as it sounds; chest on the floor, knees touch the floor and chin, so does your toes, your butt in the air! Use your hands as support to your sides, arms bent."

"I look like I'm stalking prey." Apollo quirked an eyebrow at Athena as soon as he gotten in the right position.

"You're doing it." She deadpanned.

Despite his red posterior currently fanning the air along with a purple and yellow one, it was quite exciting. She almost looked like a yellow rabbit on green grass about to pounce a red carrot. Her complexion soft, he could tell from the tiny snicker she offered when Maya face planted on green. His counterpart did not skip on this. That foreign eagerness in chocolate eyes scared her, yet enticed her to challenge him further. This Apollo was different. His animosity held back and converted into competitive compliance. Silently begging her to continue. The moments to hold the position had long since passed. By time the red and yellow attorney noticed it they were interrupted.

"What's the next pose?" Maya intervened, the small gust pushing green cushioned threads.

Athena spoke without breaking contact, "the Cobra."

Their hips touched the floor once more, "keep your legs straight and use your hands to help hold your back up. Try to keep your hips on the floor."

Their backs bent backward at command, their bellies to the world again. Hands stamped to the ground, keeping the pose steady. "just like a snake about ready to _bite!"_

An audible creak came from Athena around her neck. A millisecond stunned drowned to a contented sigh left her, "wow… that's been hurting me since yesterday. I'm glad it's gone!"

Journeying her view back up, she could see Apollo holding himself tall. The window casting a shadow from his stature with a glow behind. It was remarkable from her side. The mischief in his brow, the darken of his predatory orbs made him _King Cobra! Wait… I'm forgetting! I have to beat him! I don't know what you're doing, but it won't work on me! You won't win that easily!_

"Now… it's time for the downward dog," shooting Apollo a crazed grin. "Just like a dog stretching after a nap, have your arms support your front as your legs straighten at the back, like a triangle. Don't forget to breath." Their pyramid formations began, their bottoms in the air again, long hair flicked down to the floor up their heads, exposing neck. In this position, it was almost impossible for Athena to see what Apollo is currently up to without bending her knees and messing up the pose. _I don't get it! Apollo couldn't even pass the first several poses before! And if he did, then he'd be sweating buckets right now. Maya and are sweating more than he is. Maybe he's settling himself while we're not watching!? That's gotta be it! But I saw him doing several times right! Better than me!_

"Next pose, Athena?" A manly voice creeped in her ear. _No way! Apollo is nagging on!_

" _Uhmm...uh…!"_ Athena stuttered several moments through shuddery breaths. Despite the aggravated heat that managed to absorb through her clothes and warm body, she froze over. Her mind was _cloudy with a chance of Hell!_

" _We're waiting…"_ He teased menacingly, as if silently reveling in her visible tussle.

She can only imagine the shit eating grin on his face. _Coax me all you want! No one is moving until I say so!_

"We're going to return back to the Half Lift!" She finally squeaked out. Their hands returning back to their ankles, tiredly minus one. She forgot to breath in the last pose from her unnerved haste causing her breath to sound more exhaled and shuddery, "Forward Fold."

Their heads attempted to touch their knees once more like folded beach chairs. Maya and Athena can feel the pull of their muscles strings stretch from their back and hamstrings. "Upward Salute."

The moment was rather short in comparison to the previous poses as their hands clasped and reached the ceiling once more. Maya's fringed curtain of bangs appeared moderately ruffled from the constant ups and down, the same could not be said for Apollo. His hair strands were grand like his pose. The squint of her eyes now painful without blinking or breathing. "Now finish with a mountain pose. A thin layer of shine coated her flesh, the office cooling it softly as evaporation took its course. Maya was not as bad, still enthusiastic about the exercise. _But Apollo was exactly the same as he began!_ He did not break a single sweat, not one nerve. The only tarnish on his physique was the few crinkles that made itself present from the disposition of his clothing.

 _Who are you?_

"That was great." Maya exhaled, fixing her dark ocean wave of bangs. "It would've been better if Nick was organized a bit better."

The lawyer pretended to not notice the sly stare the medium offered him, cuffing papers together and placing them away. "You said something?" He sassed.

"Oh, I've got something to say!" She stomped over.

Athena couldn't believe it. Whatever came over Apollo, she couldn't put a finger on. _He was sick for goodness sakes! Now he's better and can come out better than me in yoga and Chords of Steel!_ Everything about him was the same. The same red suit, the same snarky attitude, the same goofy hair. His heart even sounded the same, just a bit more mellow, calmer. As if it slowed down, but still beat rhythmically. _Maybe it's me?_

She thought. _No! It's him._

The attorney in yellow startled to find his side glance land on her. _Why did I get scared?_

Before the Master was about to give their boss a piece of her mind, a knock startled them.

" _Gee… everyone_ has been visiting in lately." Maya commented out loud.

"I'll get it." Athena mumbled before reaching the door. Pulling it back caused Athena to grow wide eyed.

Black and white covered her view from head to toe. The contrasting brown and yellow on his shoulder popped out from it all. Pale visage accompanied by a feather in his mouth. He stood solid, examining the occupants in the room. He didn't appear angered or agitated, just stoic. Their stunned expressions did not go unnoticed.

"I see that you are busy…" He croaked. "I will be leaving."

Athena craned her neck down the hall to see that he made his daft yet steady escape. "Wait! _**Hold it!**_ Simon!"

The flash of yellow left the office just as swift as he came. Everyone shared expressions of confusion and bewilderment.

"Nick, who was that?" Maya asked pointing to the open office door.

"That was, Simon Blackquill." He stated slowly, to her direction. "A prosecutor."

Apollo felt his chest concave inwardly, ' _I guess we're not having that rematch…'_


	57. Origins: Dusk

_The last origins chapter_

 _ **WARNING:** POSSIBLE SPOILER FOR SPIRIT OF JUSTICE AHEAD._

 _This is part of a headcanon I've had about a particular character. Decided to make it a bit more elaborate. Also, this chapter may contain spoilers for Ace Attorney 6: Spirit of Justice. No crucial plot spoilers but character intro spoiler for one of SOJ's cases. Just a heads up._

* * *

Location: Far West of Asia

Date: August 1st, 2015 Time: 8:30 a.m.

* * *

Cecilia could only stare out of the jumbo plane window filled with excitement. New discoveries, mysteries and wonders that the world will soon know awaited for her to unravel. The airplane ride, though strenuous with nearly more than half a day sitting on the seats, of about sixteen hours if she was correct, her eagerness completely overpowered the need for sleep and rest for this beautiful place shrouded in mysticism and spiritual imbuement. Well she did get about a good six hours in due to her friend's constant insistence. The green terrains, misty mountains completely covered in vegetation and wildlife as far the eye can see, there awaited a place where not even the native people themselves who inhabit this beautiful environment knew.

The rookie archaeologist turned to her friend across from her. Her friend certainly had an interesting way of sleeping. She had grace when awake but definitely not when she was dormant. The seat of her friend's chair was all the way back to the furthest it could manually reach; however, despite the spacious spot she had, she somehow managed to contort her body in a way where she took some part of the other seat next to her, snoring softly. The poor fellow next to her was suffering all the brunt force when her friend was asleep. Either her hand smacked him or her leg somehow bent upward on his lap. At first, the onslaught was accepted, willing to let the luscious woman ignorantly berate their bunk buddy until sleep crept unto the back of his eyelids. The only few winks she could recall this person gaining was when her friend had gotten cold and huddled in a fetal position. Still, her friend's face was pressing against the guy's shoulder. Despite the numerous times he attempted to push her off, he paid for it in the worst circumstances to the next. He succumbed eventually to her antics and exhausted mind. Her face practically obscured entirely by the sleeping ware of her eye mask, the earphones in her ears, neck rest pillow, and the mask over her snout that Cecilia had seen her wear over many years of being a nurse. Recent events made her know better, for now she can wear that surgical mask as a doctor. Cecilia was very proud, of herself, her friend, and her fiance. They graduated, debt free, and straight to work: the epitome of any graduates dream. Right now, her fiance was back in California getting acquainted with her familiar neurologist and neurosurgeon, Dr. Ranvier, and new partner to work along Ritza, Dr. Toss. She giggled, reminiscing of the worried visage her fiance displayed to Ritza before leaving off to this journey.

 _'You're going to watch her right?!' His face stricken, showing not even an ounce of restraint._

 _'Yes, Tacitus.' Her stare professional, yet affectionate. 'My promise to you, I swear I will be there for her whether you are present or not.'_

 _'Okay… I'm sorry, Ritza. I trust you, it's just… I worry for her all the time.' His fingers fastened around her arms desperately, but not tight._

 _'How many years has it been?' Her voice soft, but assuring._

 _'Seven. Almost eight now.' He answered calmly._

 _'Now it may not seem that long. But I will_ ** _NEVER_** _break my promise.' He let go. Peering up, he can see har arms wide, basking the air. He finished, answering with a hug, acknowledging that she will follow through._

She giggled again. _'He's such a softy…'_ But that was not a bad thing to her, but a wonderful thing. With how far they are, especially into the mountains, calls may be a little difficult to go through. _'It's too bad he couldn't come… for being a newbie! Ritza, on the other hand, has experience or I'd be alone!'_

An emitted sound, resembling something of a doorbell, stirred her from her thoughts. "This is your captain speaking, we will be arriving shortly to your destination, thank you for choosing our airline."

She stared back at her friend, who somehow contorted into another position of sleeping that was questionable in comfort without her noticing. The passenger besides her was ecstatic! She had to wake her up soon.

"Ritza," Cecilia called.

She saw her friend twitch slightly, her breath hitched, but it went back to a calm rhythm. Cecilia shook her head, eyeing the man suffering man next to her.

"Would you like to switch?" She offered meekly, her finger fiddling.

 _"You should've said so earlier!"_ He argued, but digressed by removing himself and releasing his belt. The doctor flopped from his movement. She removed the belt from her waist and sat next to the seat, which she could barely fit in because of her greedy spacious friend occupying most of it.

"Ritza?" She raised the eye mask above her friend's forehead and lowered the mask to her chin. She tugged the earbuds off and saw her friend, her lips partly opened and her eyes rapidly moving under her eyelids. She guessed she must've been dreaming. One time she could recall one of her stays at one of the hospitals in L.A. where Ritza told her about the different stages of sleep. _REM stood for rapid eye movement and in this stage is where dreaming occurs, normally at least._

 _'Well, I hope it's not a fantasy one.'_ She thought. "Ritza, c'mon! You gotta get up, the flight is about to land."

Her friend grumbled lightly, words skidding through partially opened lips, "I told you… I didn't want the damn apple. _Get it away…"_

"What?" Cecilia laughed. _'Yeah… It's definitely time to get up.'_

"Okay, I won't give you the apple if you get up!" She shook her friend's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open. The brown eyes opened wide, the pupil visibly constricted from the exposed flooding light before scrunching back closed and into a well extended stretch of her limbs. The tension came out in a heavy pent up fatigued sigh of relief, "Are we there yet?"

"Pilot says we got about a good fifteen minutes, so I thought I'd wake you up before you get that sleep apnea thing you said." Cecilia finally sat comfortably in the vacant seat.

Ritza stared at her with waking eyes. "It's _sleep inertia,"_ she corrected, rubbing her forehead, "But I got it. Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled. "So what were you dreaming about?"

"I forgot most of it, but…" She paused groggily. "Someone was trying to give me an a apple. I couldn't really see their face, but they were insistent." She shivered. "I was hungry as a caterpillar, but I still wouldn't eat it."

"It's okay." She patted her shoulder mockingly but playfully, "it was just a dream."

The doctor finally managed to shuffle comfortably in her seat as she began putting away her articles in her carryon, "Who was this guide you were talking about?"

 _"Oh…!"_ The archaeologist gasped. "She's a very smart woman. She's been in this country for years. I'm sorry…" She cleared her throat, _"kingdom!"_

"The Kingdom of Kurain?" The sleep on her face finally abolished when she zipped her carryon, "Let me guess. This is the origin, the birthplace of the Kurain Channeling technique." Ritza raised her hand in extra emphasis, "and the established one back home is but a sort of colony, like a branch?"

"You beat me to it!" She snapped. "This is the motherland! But after our small tour of this wondrous place, we're going to head out of its perimeters to a place where the people never go."

"And this is where your story begins, 'Cilia…" Ritza shot her friend a wide grin.

Cecilia had a hard time containing herself, her shaking fists clenched while her lower lip was clamped between her teeth, **_"YEAH!"_**

"You should've heard how insistent this guide was." Cecilia's eyes beaming, "she beat the Ur'ghaid family! The family that normally gives the tour around the place for generations before they become monks."

"That's interesting." Ritza thought out loud. _'Ur'ghaid? Your guide…'_

"She came a long time ago to this country. She's been in and out but she is very well acquainted with the branch family and kingdom. So, I trust her." She swayed in her seat. "She's an author. She writes books, mostly for children, but she is an extremely powerful advocate."

"Her ethos are well intact then." Her hands calmly over her crossed legs and on her knee. "My curiosity is aroused."

"I heard this land contains a queen." Ritza roused once more.

"You're right. I wonder how we should address the Great Queen." Cec' tapped her chin. "Hail to thee, oh _Magnificent magical one_! Or wassup _mystic baby_? _!"_

"Perhaps like they do to the _Queen of England_ sounds more appropriate…" Ritza placated.

The archaeologist's overwhelming demeanor caused her to scrunch her nose against the plane window, large mountains scattered throughout the land.

"What do you see?" Ritza calmly asked.

"Mystery!" Her friend impulsively confirmed. "And lots of mountains."

"You know, 'Cilia…." Ritza started in pace, "Mountains aren't just funny… They're hill areas."

The archaeologist broke contact with the window, her neck craning over inch by inch, until it landed a dirty look on her friend. The buzzer of the _'Help'_ button bleeped as Cecilia pressed it insistently without breaking eye contact of the doctor in front of her. Ritza stilled, wondering why her friend was about to call over the Stewardess. She did not stop until the woman made it to her destination.

"Yes ma'am?" A woman in a white outfit, with blue stripes across the short sleeves, pink buttons down the front of her torso, a blue scarf over her neck and a hat atop her black fringed bangs completing the outfit. "What can I help you with?"

"May you get me an apple?" Cecilia evilly grinned, feeling the fearful aftershocks from her friend.

The plane parked itself after a few minutes. The passengers took their sweet time removing their carryons and out of the side door into the airport.

"Jet lag is a curse." Ritza peeved, still feeling the wobble. _'Or maybe I'm still waking up?'_

"I feel you, Ritzalin." She scanned the place, her hand over her squinted eyes, "There's the luggage pickup. I need to get my things going."

The airport was filled, but not tightly cumbersome as she expected. Ritza would have thought it would've been much more crammed with people, especially now, with traveling season still high. She's been around certain parts of Europe before, yet, she can conclude that this place, being far more in the mountainous and secluded terrain could be a reason. Hypnotic rotations of the conveyor belt managed to shrivel the wobbly feeling in Ritza's feet and in her head to a simple buzz. As their targets approached, luggages gathered, they made their way to the immigration checkpoint.

Cecilia winced when she saw her old photo in her passport, "Once I get this renewed, I'll finally be rid of this old face!"

"Don't we all regret earlier photos?" Ritza commented, continuing to write on the documents.

"But this one is so cringey!" She retorted, "I may look younger, but I look sicker!"

"Don't fret on it too much." Ritza said as she signed forms to pass legally into the country. Her finger slid the paper back to the office at the counter before clearing them both through. Exiting through the glass doors, unveiled the cool natural lands. Many people wore kimonos or yukatas by the looks of it. Ritza inwardly felt out of place. She sported a professional attire of a white dress shirt behind a black vest, mingling along her high waist flared dress slacks, sitting on her hips, that resembled close to bell bottoms, hiding the black ankle boots. Her attire was more as if she were about to conduct business than an expedition.

"She should be somewhere around here." Cecilia scanned, palms shading eyebrows.

Ritza wasn't exactly sure who their guide looked like, so Cecilia was her eyes and ears.

"There she is!" She called pompously. Their gaze turned to a woman coming from the crowd. It was amazing how the crowd shrouded her yet almost separated equally on both sides, like a divided sea. The woman's black robe skated across her feet as she walked. The white stripes traced along the edges of her sleeves and opening, revealing the dark pink, shading to maroon kimono she wore behind the curtain of black. Around her neck was a white bulbous necklace, her hair pinned up and braided in a giant bun, that had two drapes of dark brown, almost black hair in front of her white earrings, crawling down her face. She held a book in one hand, fastened securely to her side. Opposite, a cane with a giant amethyst ball on the inside of the curved top as a crescent moon, held high but meekly like a chief. There was an odd but warm vibe about her presence, mystic-like. As she approached the two, she gave a warm motherly smile on those red lips. Ritza could see the woman clearly now, two inches below her, but four inches above Cecilia. Her giant pinned hair managed to reach past Ritza's height.

"May you two be the visitors who come to this land of the Kurain Kingdom?" Her voice calm.

"Yes! Are you, Ms. Elise Deauxnim?" Ritza could see the passion in her friend's eyes and the shaking vibe in her voice.

"That, I am." She blinked. "Ms. Grace, I believe?"

"Yeah!" Cecilia voice almost turned into a squeak. Ritza secretly laughed, _'Looks like Ms. Deauxnim already has a fan.'_

"Are you ready to be exposed to the great land of the Kurain Channeling technique, an art that transcends both the world of the living and the dead?" Ms. Deauxnim said vibrantly despite how calm the words were.

"Yes! Yes!" The archaeologist managed to get some nearby attention.

Ritza placed her hand softly on her shoulder, "We don't want to make a scene."

"Ms. Deauxnim, this is my all-time best friend/sister, Ritza Clematis. We've known each other for years, but what matters the most is the mileage!" She threw her hands towards Ritza, like a grand show, "She's a doctor!"

"She's not talking about flight miles either." The doctor stated afterwards, reaching for the guide's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Clematis." The woman shook her hand as she caught her grip. Even though she heard it recently before, hearing _'doctor'_ after her name made her inwardly shiver in delight. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Deauxnim."

As the author and doctor released each other's hand, Ms. Deauxnim reclaimed her grip on her staff, "I am more than sure you two require some much needed rest from your long travel here. Your research team has already began digging into the site where this untold mystery is."

The archaeologist exhaled, "That's good. I was hoping they'd be rid of most of the occupying vegetation."

"And safely remove any animals to a more suitable home…" Ritza finished. "Preservation is very important if we are going to interrupt the ecosystem even a pinch."

"I see…" Ms. Deauxnim blinked slowly, in appreciation. "Please, come! The Kingdom is called a kingdom for a reason. There is much to see before the day ends, but first, we must escort you to where you will be staying. The luggage looks quite heavy. "

The robed woman led them two to a brown worn tented carriage, harnessed to oxen. The driver patiently awaiting for their designated request. As the two females handed their luggage to the local driver, lifting the heavy bags with ease onto the the carriage before offering them a hand onto the tall cart. Ms. Deauxnim followed as so, seating herself next to the doctor.

"Where to?" The driver holsted himself, gripping the rope that held the oxen in place.

"We are heading to the kingdom, of course. Our guests need a place of hospitality." The author instructed.

Tugging the rope, the oxen took the signal, hooves clocked forward as they marched the enormous kingdom that awaited them. The towns weren't exactly those the two visitors had ventured from. The closest forms of reinforcement for the houses were of stone. The towns were very traditional and cultural with their setup. Clay tiled roofs, wooden like stables, gravel and tiled fixed roads. All centering around very oriental structured buildings and homes. Cecilia was from Los Angeles and schooled in the United Kingdom for some time. Her friend, Ritza, shared the same time of schooling in the United Kingdom but lived in Los Angeles. Before that, Ritza actually hailed from New York. _Neo Olde Yorkyo,_ Cecilia constantly joked. She worried that her high life friend might not find this new acclimated environment unsuitable for her friend from the city. Though, numerous times, she was always surprised by what Ritza could do.

 _An organism must adapt to their environment to survive. That includes us._ The archaeologist reminisced about adaptation segments in certain science classes Ritza tutored her whenever she needed the assistance. Well aware that her friend may not like it, but she was willing.

"The temple of Kurain is very different from the towns." Ms. Deauxnim commented. "It is much more refined and grand in comparison. You must see for yourself. First I will show you where you will be staying. I rest in the same place. It is located near the inner town, closest to the temple."

The town near the temple contained many locals working. Shops and vending, purchasing and selling food, clothing, utensils, wool, tools, jewels especially and house furnishings, that of scrolls and paintings. Their guide did not lie. Though sharing similar vibrance as the rest of the surrounding town, the inside was very deceiving. The stay in was closer to a cottage but the hospitable hospitality was not spared. A wooden clean floor, sliding door dividers, embracing the traditional oriental style. The fireplace nearby kept the center area warm, each of the guests having their blankets and pillows on the wooden shiny surface. Well kept to the point Ritza questioned if this were home to a high ranking official by certain questionable decorations and trinkets. It was a 6.8 out of ten on the weirdness scale, but it was their culture, she did not judge. Years working in hospitals tend to dull down the possibility of surprise.

"You may leave your belongings and get acquainted with your stay. If there is anything you desire, just let me know." Ms. Deauxnim calmly announced over the rolling wheels of luggage.

"You don't mind at all that we stay at your place?" Cecilia impulsively blurted.

"Not at all." She replied. "I will even be passing you spare keys to this cottage."

Veils of black skated whimsically over wooden flooring, passing the two visitors tiny keys in the shape of a green nine.

"I love tiny things," Ritza couldn't help but laugh. "This is a _key?"_

 _"Sic Parva Magna!"_ Cec' commented.

"Locks here aren't like the ones back where you are from," interested to see the doctor more pleased than the archaeologist. "If you truly are to be here, then it would come almost naturally to know where the _'key'_ goes."

 _'I guess we'll know when the time comes…'_

The author and doctor made themselves welcome to a more outdoor lot where people may converse and eat as Cecilia made herself much more acquainted to the townsfolk. Purchasing and inspecting the vendors dry of a few pieces of their wares. It only took her a few moments to view her friend from the small japanese style outdoor open concept lounge where many people relaxed on wooden benches decorated in red and green.

"I won't lie, Ms. Deauxnim," Ritza confessed. "This place is not exactly my niche."

"What do you mean, Dr. Clematis?" The author questioned.

"The people have a lifestyle that is very different from mine in the city. As you can tell, I almost live in a lab." Ritza explained, her hands bracing herself.

The woman laughed, "I understand you perfectly now. I too, myself, was spoiled by what the city has to offer, but I do return to the country. It's an appreciation for both ways of living: either buying your food in a store or growing it yourself."

"What made you so interested in the Kurain lifestyle?" Ritza began to study before sipping her earthy tea made by the locals.

Ritza could humor that the woman was caught off guard by the question, but her answer immediately came after, "One reason could be my childhood. I grew up in a village similar to this lifestyle. It reminds me of how home used to be…" She trailed off looking in the distance of the townsfolk, "how family is… and how they are…"

Her studious skills weren't new. Being a nurse for so long creates a sort of pseudo investigator part on what's wrong with people, but she can tell how tense the woman was. She contemplated to dig deeper or let it go, but she was heavily concerned. "Is there another reason?"

Elise returned her attention to the doctor, happily, "it also gives me inspiration for my books."

"Cecilia told me about you being an author." Ritza stated, not questioned. "You write specifically children's books."

"Yes. I love children." She sighed affectionately, but the melancholy could be sensed.

"The little ones are precious…" Ritza grinned. _'She probably misses someone, a child perhaps, but she said children… So perhaps it is more than one? I'm going to go out on a stretch, but these books are probably a sort of outlet, but I can't assume unless I read one. Write what you know!'_

"The book you have..." Ms. Deauxnim's reaction was instant, "If you do not mind, may I give it a skim?"

"Why not? No harm ever came from reading a book." She smiled before sliding the book delicately to the doctor's direction. Ritza gave it a peer before putting on her glasses. Her bibliosmia self allowed the scent to draft over her nose. Most of the pages were filled with drawings, appearing as if drawn on the page itself instead of a printed copy. _'This was definitely made by her…'_

She kept reading. It was about two girls, one was older than the other, both very beautiful though. The younger one had black hair and barely made it to the older one's shoulder. The oldest had brown flowing hair and was distinguishably more mature. She can guess that she was about a good decade older by the way they held each other's hand. Skimming more ahead, it became apparent that the two were alone in a village similar to the Kurain's Japanese style. They grew up together with an abusive family member, seemed to be an older relative, like an aunt or maybe a mother-in-law. She guessed right when the evil woman would punish them over the smallest things hatefully, but the two siblings always got over it, with the older sister always cheering up the younger one. It became more painful to read as Ritza continued. The little girl would constantly question if she was ever loved by her parents, but the sister would find her contradictions in each insinuation the younger one would make. Even the handwriting of the pages became discreetly different from the previous happier scenes. It was a simple book with a few words and pictures on each page, but Ritza could feel the emotion that seeped from the pictures into her chest. The doctor shook as her eyes touched the next page: it was blank.

Ritza closed her eyes, which she had just realized she hadn't blinked since the first several pages. The process of removing her glasses was painfully slow as her eyes refocused on the woman, "It's not finished… Now I am dying to know what happens next. It's so simple, yet… So powerful…"

"It's how much you put into it, doctor." She smiled. "I can sell you a copy if I finish."

Ritza smirked, "now you sound like the Ur'ghaids…"

"Here are your cakes, ma'am," a man in a robe came by and settled a plate down filled with green shaped cakes.

 _'I'm starving!'_ She shrieked inside her brain, silently praising the man. "Thank you." Ritza passed him a twenty.

"What is this?" He eyed her oddly.

"Tip. You never heard of it?" She glanced at him reassuringly with a nod, "keep it."

 _"T-thank you!"_ He took the bill, bowed and scurried off.

Elise barely had enough time to register, before the doctor in front of her ate. _'That was very nice…'_

"These are so good!" She swallowed. "I know these were made by the Ur'ghaids. I also know they need the currency."

She continued to finish the cake that didn't stand a chance at survival. Ms. Deauxnim remained quiet, she hated to admit it, but she felt exposed, yet still concealed.

 _"Hey! Listen! Hey!"_

The squeak surprised the two women. They saw a butterfly, small and blue, shimmering brightly in the light. It floated there, momentarily suspended. Deauxnim and Clematis stilled, wide eyed as the creature fluttered in their presence.

"Ms. Deauxnim…" She muttered impulsively through muffled sweets. "I didn't know a medium is capable of channeling animal spirits!"

"Nor did I!" She added flabbergasted.

Further inspection revealed the fingers interlaced between the glassy wings. Another set of fingers grasped the edge of the table, lifting the rest of its body. Ms. Grace presented herself before occupying the space next to Ritza.

"I just bought it." The archaeologist handed the ornament in Ritza's hand, "I thought you'd like it."

 _'This thing is so beautiful and amazing! Look at it! It's absolutely gorgeous! I'm so undeserving, I love it! I'll call it Nobby…! No! Absolem...! I'll think about it later! ...I feel like dung! I didn't get her anything!'_

"Thank you. It's really nice." Ritza welcomed the ornament in her fingers diligently. "It's very pretty."

"I also got us chains, to carry around these keys for fashionable and efficient purposes!" The glinted gold swung in her grip. Clematis held out her hand, allowing the gold links to fold and collapse against each other collectively in her palm as the metal tickled her skin.

 _'...Why do you do this to me, Cilia!? They're so nice! I'm never taking it off!'_

"Thank you." She said before unclipping the golden metal clasp of the chain. She slipped one end of the chain through the eye of the green gem before lapping it over her neck with a quick snap. "Now it's much more stylish to carry."

Cec puckered her lips happily before throwing up a thumb in affirmation. "I figured you'd like it," she commented grandly. Glancing towards the author, she spoke, "I got something for you too, Ms. Deauxnim."

"No, you shouldn't have." She wavered in response.

"I insist!"

"It's fine." She reluctantly tried once more. "Really."

"Are you suuuure…?" She slurred deviously before lifting up and crafted and knitted strings with a papery lace. "It's supposed to be a bookmark, but, it's mostly used for scrolls. I hope you can use it for your books too.

Ms. Deauxnim's pause lingering over the place marker for a certain time before surrendering, slipping the bookmark between the near end pages that Ritza had previously roved over. The papery lace drooping over the spine before clenching tightly against herself.

Cecilia came back with a few things she had bought from local gift shops. The time for waiting was over to continue the journey of the amazing country. The only task now that halted everything was the doctor to finish her food. Cec' wanted Ritz to hurry it along by tempting her, jittery.

"Patience is a virtue." Ms. Deauxnim commented. "There is plenty of time."

Cecilia actually stilled with a grumble, watching over Ritza's nearly finished green nine cake. Her fingers crawled over to the plate, well aware that the doctor faced the other way as she chewed. The muted snicker clogged in her throat as soon as she made contact with the china plate. Her hand recoiled with a tiny sting as a smack hit the top of her hand.

 _"Mine,"_ Ritza muffled in her cheeks, still facing the other way.

 _'...! Damn sixth sense! Her_ ** _food_ **_senses were tingling!'_

Finishing her tea and returning the Ur'ghaid's their china, they set off to finish the venture. The tour to the kingdom was no less than amazing. Numerous chants and songs, dances and spirituality in the grander temples. One song even managed to get stuck in her head. Deauxnim recommended familiarizing the two women well enough with the town and its culture before actually taking them to their excavation point the day after. Feeling the need to adorn a new look, the doctor had bought herself a yukata as sleeping ware and a kimono with a dragon along the body as a souvenir before turning in for the night. The issue of it all was the lock affixed to the door of the cottage.

"Here is your first test…" The author stated, "you must figure out how to get inside by opening the lock."

Ritza denoted this behavior oddly. She was not the archaeologist. She was the doctor. Though not internally complaining, it just seemed she was testing the wrong person, but was willing nonetheless.

"Doesn't this remind you of _something?!"_ Cecilia poked at her friend giddily.

"Let me guess… a puzzle?" Ritza held the tiny green key in her hand before removing it from its holding. Inspecting it she stated, "though no ordinary key, there's some way to unlock this using this little green jewel."

 _'Looks like I'm going to have to twist my thinking…'_ She hummed. Observing the key, then observing the red lock. Inspecting behind it revealed nothing, however, it felt as if this red obstacle was missing something.

"It's supposed to be a lock…" She mumbled out loud.

"It is." Ms. Deauxnim answered softly.

"And this is the key," she twiddled the jewel in her hand elegantly.

"Yep." Cec' responded.

 _'Yet there is no keyhole… unless…!'_ Ritza quickly bent downward and pressed the nine right into the middle of the empty space, a tiny click confirming something had attached to it.

"Very good…" Ms. Deauxnim added. "Now, this part is on me."

The author made her way towards the lock, moving the jewel by the tail and turning it, emitting several internal clicks. "There is a certain way to unlock these, but only the person who placed them on can do that. A combination of sorts. I can show you a small trick to bypassing such."

"Nice! On the first try. I'm not surprised." Cec' patted her friend's back. "You made a way!"

 _'I'm surprised!'_ Ritz thought. "Thank you."

Night sprawled itself in the sky. The kingdom dependent on primitive technique paved away the illusion of a murky purple city sky. Despite the pitch blackness of a kingdom of no contemporary technologies, it allowed the authentic colors of the sky to be revealed. Twinkles and glints peppered the sky with the sole emitter of luminescence was the full moon. It was enormous, from such high elevations of the mountains. Though warm for the day, the cool of night spared no one without the rays of warmth it had advantageously absorbed.

Though she loved her wardrobe, the preference of loosely fitting in baggy clothing was preferable when not working. That yukata was perfect. Most of them exchanged on retreating to change their wardrobe into more comfortable attire or sleeping wear.

"So…" The doctor came from behind the sliding dividers, fixing her hazel hair softly by pushing it over her shoulders, falling softly against the brand new monochromatic black and white yukata. The white robe like attire practically hiding every curve, but her black sashed obi cut through the thickness of it all and gave her a defined hourglass shape. Her hands at her hips as the large quilted sleeves slung down. "How does it look?"

Her friend examined twice up and down before puckering her lips and nodding her head, "I am the perfect judge. And yes! _You're a tiger!"_ She clawed the air, _"RAAAR!"_

"I figured more of a dove or an albino bat, but I'll take your word for it." She shrugged before lifting the mat that would resort as a sort of bedding. Rolling it over the shiny wooden smooth flooring like a yoga mat, it rolled over like a tongue. Blanketed with the navy blue, she decided to lie over it after brushing her teeth.

"You two should gain some rest before you venture to your destination tomorrow." Their guide announced over the writing desk. "The caravans would be a two hour long ride to your destination. We should leave by the break of dawn."

"By time we come back it would be dusk the first night." The archaeologist wrote down before yawning into her hand. "Getting some good shut eye is great too."

Rolling over her suitcase, Cecilia organized several articles of clothing that would make the exploration efficient and safe. The men at work over the excavation site have all the necessary equipment. Her large brown carrier belt, beige cargos, comfy boots and her buttoned up cargo shirt with the hat tied at the lapels, connected by the strings for tightening over.

"Maybe in several years time I'll be a professor of archaeology, expert on the occult, and what the hell, collector of rare antiquities!" Her voice boomed through the cottage. She gasped heavily, "You think I'll be on _National Treasure for this?!"_

"It is time you ask yourself; what do you believe in…?" Ms. Deauxnim looked over her veiled shoulder. "You actually believe that the mediums of this sacred kingdom are capable of bringing a spirit from its rest on their own accord?"

"I do believe. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would have thought they spoke for the spirit instead of actually channeling the spirit!" The archaeologist stoked.

"The media tends to put a rather difficult misunderstanding of mediums. The one's who appear on talk shows tend to be scam artists; however, the real ones only present themselves in privacy. It is in respect for the spirit and the one who wishes for the spirit to be channeled."

"Like that medium lady from Neo Olde Yorkyo?" She quipped. "No way. I was hoping to see the real deal here and I was surprised! What do you think Ritza?"

She asked over her shoulder, cross legged from the either side of her friend who just seemed about finished tending to her pearly whites. With a final rinse, she turned, "Nothing surprises me. I'm a scientist. But I can be hella _interested!"_

She wiped down before seating herself comfortably towards her friend, mimicking her friend's position on her sleeping mat.

"I figured a person of your profession might have found this concept of channeling spirits to be outside of your domain." The author bluntly stated.

"Now who said I was a _non-believer?_ I have my beliefs, but that does not mean I cannot study the world of science nor the other way around! For some reason not popular, but bridging the two together creates some interesting perspectives… As a scientist, we are supposed to be skeptical, to constantly question, but…" She paused, "we must respect the beliefs of others. Though, I cannot completely deny the existence of such capabilities being beyond the realm of possibility, for I have seen it myself."

"I did not mean to offend you." Ms. Deauxnim covered her part.

"None taken." The interest of the doctor's voice could be easily sensed, "We're searching for fact. Truths is for philosophy. This has now become a fact. Cecilia has informed me that only those of the same bloodline can channel spirits, meaning that this can be a genetically passed on trait. It can skip a generation, it could follow through entirely, dominant or recessive, but that would require work to find evidence. There seems to be different ways of channeling spirits. Either from perceiving the moments prior to death from the Divinations earlier from today or the branch family back in the States capable of transforming their own bodies to _reflect that of the spirit..!"_

Her lengthy wide eyed pause did not go unnoticed. There was an odd halt, a flicker, her jaw slightly unhinged.

"Ritz…?" Cecilia scooped over on hands and knees to her friend stuck in stupor. She was frozen. "I think we broke her…"

"Dr. Clematis?" The author scrunched her eyebrows in concern. She was as still as a thinker statue, unmoving.

 _"Are you breathing?!"_ Cecilia shook her friend. Her chest almost caved in on itself when her friend finally blinked. **_"Don't do that!"_**

"I'm sorry…" She slurred. "I blanked out for a moment."

"Jet lag is a curse!" the archaeologist yelled. "What am I going to do if I come back with you like that?! What would Dr. Ranvier say?!"

"He'd probably grumble about getting another partner and have to go back to Dr. Toss." She answered a little higher.

"Would you like some tea? Water?" The author advised.

"It's alright." She waved, rubbing her temples, "I think I'm just tired, but that was definitely an interesting subject… The Divinations are integrated in the court systems here… Things are definitely different back in New York."

"And in the States in general." Her friend picked up.

"I've researched something that happen so many years ago." Ritza spoke. "I was never into politics until I came back to the States. You learn things… I conversed with some people higher up, including Dr. Ranvier." She sighed in disbelief. "I didn't think I would be working with him again so soon…"

"Me either!" Grace rolled over onto her mat, feet kicking in the air, "Well… Being his patient again actually. It's a sign! So go ahead."

"Gregg got this idea from an informant. This man is rich. He's a jeweler. Gregg and his brother are close customers and businessmen to this person. The jeweler was interested into some politics, specifically that of the Feys."

"Oh, yeah!" Cecilia stretched, "I've heard of something like that!"

"You have?" The doctor perked curiously.

"Yeah. Many years before you moved to L.A., when you came from _Neo Olde Yorkyo."_ She replied with a sly, "there was some huge scandal surrounding them. Something about the police and lacking evidence so they used a spirit channeler, but they believed that the Master was a fraud, causing the wrong person to be convicted."

Ritza hummed, "It's saddening really. I can see why Tacitus dislikes the authorities sometimes."

"… yeah." Cec's head leaned to the side sadly.

"This is the first time I am hearing this." The doctor added riveted. "If the Master helped assist the authorities to solve a crime, she channeled the spirit. The spirit can technically tell their accounts of the story. That would seem very useful of whom the killer was."

"Cases would end rather quickly. Just point out who killed you right there in the courtroom." Her voiced raised, "They should have spirit channelers present in all the proceedings then like here."

"I don't think they should…" Clematis interjected.

"Why?" Her friend gathered quickly on hands and knees. "It seems like it would work."

"If so…" The doctor got comfortable, laying on her side as her palm held her head up. "Then what happened with the Master wouldn't have happened at all. Being dead does not constitute of being right on your side. What if the spirit didn't see the killer? What if it was actually someone else, but they saw something different?

"Like if they were blindfolded or something?" 'Cilia asked confusedly.

"They don't have to be necessarily blindfolded, but blindsided." She ushered. "There are chances. Perceptions can be deceived and deceiving. However, there is something very wrong, if what you tell me about this scandal is true."

"Like what?"

"You said the Master channeled the spirit and that led to the false conviction of another, consequently she was considered the fraud…" Her tone became husky. "They used the Master as a scapegoat if you think about it…"

Cecilia's face scrunched in several different ways as if her friend spoke jabberwocky. "How did you come up with _that?!"_

"Her channeling was used, if you can in some degrees, as a testimony. And as any other testimony, you have to back up that claim with evidence and as such. Looks like the court got lazy." Her eyes squinted.

"I guess it was the words of a powerful medium." Her friend added. "They didn't want to question it and believed what she said was absolute."

"It's not the Master who is communicating, _'Cilia…_ it's the spirit." She noted. "The responsibility of the false conviction should also fall onto the lawyers and court as well.

"…That is a very shady acquittal if you put it that way…" Her jaw fell. _"You're right!"_

"I'm speculating, as soon as the lawyers realized this, to prevent getting into trouble with media, they shucked off involvement quickly by placing blame on the Master." Her friend laid completely down before crossing her arms. "It's an easy way out of a mess."

 _"That's dark…_ I didn't think about it that way," The woman pondered heavily, gobsmacked, " _Spin Doctor_ right here."

 _"…"_

"What do you think, Ms. Deauxnim?" Cecilia asked sheepishly before holding her cheek.

 _"...I…,"_ her breath hitched. _"Well..._ You communicate so well, Dr. Clematis."

"I've been a nurse for many years before becoming a full fledged doctor." Her head turned to the author. "Communication and seeing perspectives of others is something I learned and grew accustomed of. When people are ill, weakened, emotionally vulnerable or ...on medications…" She hesitantly waved, "they tend to open up a bit more than normal. They seek comfort, and I won't deny them of it. A simple smile can warm up someone's day. You've got great people out there and not so great, but you get to experience it all. Flash a grin, even in the grimmest of times. Don't mistake all nurses for doing it though!" She pointed her finger as if teaching a lesson.

"Then you got me!" The archeologist rolled over causing her to bump right to her friend, grinning.

 _"Then I got you."_

"Lawyer's aren't exactly too welcome to this land either." Ms. Deauxnim boasted.

"Why's that?" 'Cilia rolled over once more to the author.

"I have a sort of distaste for lawyers." Her addition not kindly put.

"You sound like my fiancé." Cecilia pouted playfully.

 _"You are engaged?!"_ Deauxnim grew wide eyed.

"Yep!" Cecilia stood up before bracing her hand behind her, as if she was about to bring out a katana from its holster. _"Engaged in combat!"_

Deauxnim's brows whirled in a unamused but worried stance. The rookie archaeologist's torso went slack when coming to the realization of her wackiness did not gain a laugh. "It's a promise ring, actually. But that just means it's the first step!"

Embracing her fingers and examining the ring adorning her left hand. It was a small silver band, thin on her finger, but what it compensated over the size was the shimmering of the gem in the middle. Swiveled and swirled like waves that cycloned the precious ore, creating an illusion of popping out.

 _"Wonderful!"_ The author complimented after thoroughly examining it, "what a rock."

"Jeez, Ms. Deauxnim…" She deadpanned. "It's a mineral. _"_

The ring was beautiful no less. Tacitus had told her he had put away money every single week just to accumulate enough during his time in university. She felt mighty fine and privileged when he told her the secret. It surely was bumpy in the beginning, but they made it. Now all it was to do now was to finish this exploration and start working again. Even if it was under her degenerate employer, working with patient's again made her happy. Dr. Ranvier's constant insistence of gaining a lawyer was crucial, especially for those of high profession like hers.

"I'm still trying to determine a lawyer for myself…" Ritza thought out loud to Elise's comment. "I need one. As a doctor, I am obligated in case of sudden circumstances."

"Finding a _trustworthy one?"_ The author replied, "nearly impossible."

The doctor's brow scrunched together concerned, "There's bound to be one somewhere. I just need to search for the right one."

"You do, Ritz!" Cilia exclaimed over her shoulder. "I would have thought you'd be hitched before I was."

The doctor grimaced, "I'm searching for the right attorney... Not the right one, yet…"

"I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure-seeker, or a gunfighter, but I am proud of what I am." Elise soothly spoke. "I... am a librarian... for certain scrolls and literature at the temple. Laws here are familiar to me. Attorneys aren't exactly welcome to the kingdom. Defense attorneys so to speak."

The author turned, making herself comfortable, "A law was passed over a decade earlier, consequences of a client will be the same for the defending attorney if they failed to defend their client."

"No way!" Grace's jaw dropped.

"…That's quite extreme. If the client is sentenced, so is the lawyer?!" Though her face remained fixated, her voice gained opacity. "It appears everyone is having legal troubles as of late since we returned… or maybe I'm overgeneralizing."

"The incident Ms. Grace has mentioned was fourteen years ago. Such a tale is nearly at the end of its time with its fifteen year mark." Ms. Deauxnim commented. "What does this have to do with your research?"

"I looked a little deeper into this." Her lids heavy, "I like to investigate into something before I head towards it."

 _"Like Batman!"_ The archaeologist butted in.

"I would call it precaution but you're not wrong." She agreed, "but I'll elaborate on details on the caravan ride… the jet lag is hitting me again..."

"I do believe we all should turn in for the night." Elise recommended from her desk.

"Goodnight everyone." 'Cilia threw her blanket over her head.

Everyone mimicking the call out before blowing out the candles that illuminated the room.

 _Tomorrow was the big day._

* * *

A few hours had gone and despite it not being hot nor cold in the cottage, she could not sleep. In a huff, she aggravatedly removed the blanket down to her feet and shuffled over to her friend.

"Ritz…" Low and hissing in her weary ear, the voice sounded so far away. _"Pst… Ritz."_

Again, she found the doctor in a strange position. This time with one leg bent inward, and her arms strewn about on her torso. Her friend's face scrunched in a grody manner. _"Hmm…_ why do you keep offering me the apple? _I don't want it..."_

Her friend trailed off. It was rather too loud for comfort. She feared awaking the other occupant in the room.

 _"Shhh…! Ritz…"_ She whispered once more.

Dragging the id down and tired superego to the surface, memory catching on, her eyes fluttered but did not open.

"Hmmm…" She murmured lowly, but groggily. "'Cilia… is it time to get up?"

"No…" The rookie archaeologist spoke softly. "I can't sleep."

"Ah…" Her friend finally opened her eyes and stopped to scan her face. She didn't appear tired, just, "anxious?"

 _"Very…!"_ Her friend shook her determined fists in front of her.

 _"You two are still awake?"_

Nearly in a whisper, her voice slunked to Cec's ears, startling her silent with a violent shuck.

 _"...!"_

Turning over, was the author, diligently scanning her book, the pages wide open to the first few pages with a pen on the side. "I am still writing in my book."

"The artist stays up late to finish their work." Cecilia complimented over her shoulder.

 _"...zzzz…."_

The snore causing her to rebound back at her friend, returning back to the subconscious. _"Ritz!"_

She shook her friend violently.

"I'm up!" The doctor blurted before sniffing, her eyes slowly opening to the world. "Just... give my brain a moment to reboot."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Deauxnim. I didn't know you were still up." The archaeologist twiddled her fingers in a mope.

"I was not disturbed at all." She smiled, returning to writing in her book, fiddling with the bookmark.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" She looked over her friend again. The look in her light hazel eyes still displaying the signs of waking up. "I know you said you were going to talk about it on the ride there…"

"Curious, aren't we…?" Her breath in a restless whistle while turning over.

The archaeologist nodded violently.

"Gregg's reasons were shadier than a night berry. I had to look a bit deeper, it's why I came alongside."

"Besides me never leaving without a healer? What did you find?"

"The jeweler married the Master of Kurain, but later on divorced her because she lost the title to be future Master."

"How?" Cecilia cut in.

"Perhaps she was more competent or the sister did something regrettably shunning." She yawned, "You don't lose a title by birth right like that on a whim.

"She's picked up the crown and now she had to put it down."

"… I think there might be a little more than just research purposes for Gregg and the others…."

"Like what…?"

"Have you seen them? Gregg's brother is the most annoying. I don't like him. _AT ALL._ Bad vibes about that man. They both pretend to know things but they have not the slightest idea without some support."

"I don't believe your employers will take it kindly with you speaking of them like that." The author spoke in a bit of shock.

"If I do not like someone, I will admit it. Though, I am brought up if I do not have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. I told Gregg, too. I just have to wait until the contract is over…"

"No wonder you were so quiet at the meeting…" The archeologist puckered her lips.

"About that," The doctor continued. "Turns out my suspicion may hold water."

"How come?"

"Hold on… let me get comfortable…" Ritza glided upward to cross her legs with her pillow on her lap. "This one is going to take a while… The jeweler has three daughters, but takes in two. One of them stole from her own father."

"Why would she do that?" 'Cilia asked flummoxed.

"There was a trial that took place a few years ago. Turns out that this daughter was reported dead, back in 2007. Apparently, she had been thrown off by her boyfriend at the time. Odd, isn't it?"

"There needs to be some couple counseling around here!" Grace convened. "I'm confused… Why would he do that?!

"It was a setup."

"Hold on!" She stopped. "It was a setup?!"

"So many deceivers… so little faith. The jeweler I mentioned earlier, had a total of three daughters. One of them being a police officer. When confronted with the residing daughter's _boyfriend-"_

"Jeez, Ritz…" Cilia interjected. _"Names?"_

"It holds more impact with story…" Ritza impassively chided. "Fine." She tsked. "The daughter who had stolen the jewel was Dahlia Hawthorne, the police officer was Valerie Hawthorne. The boyfriend, Terry Fawles."

"Much better." She lied her belly on the wooden flooring, kicking her feet in the air as she listened.

"The jewel she had stolen was a rare pink diamond. That would be beautiful on a ring… I'm more into a white or blue diamond, though." She pondered out loud. "Anyway…The jeweler, Mr. Ralph Pacini Hawthorne, was led into a ransom for Dahlia in exchange for two million dollars."

"You said three daughters, where's the third?"

"I don't know. I didn't look into her. The Hawthorne sisters had a setup where they would pretend to have a kidnapping, gain the ransom money and split it between the three. All was going well until they betrayed Fawles. Dahlia jumped off and Valerie arrested Terry. However, the river was notorious for swallowing victim's and never to spit them back. But you know how life works," she yawned. _"Evil never dies."_

A crunch erupted the room. Ms. Grace was eating crisps, eyes fixated on her. "Why'd you stop?! _Keep going!"_ She gestured waving a crisp.

 _'Darn… and I already brushed my teeth,'_ as she eyed the crisps with a sigh.

"Fast forward several years later and our assailant escapes prison in search for answers."

 _"Mr. Fawles?!"_ She yelled, eating the crisps more quickly.

Ritza nodded. "A letter, a call, went out to Valerie for a meeting at the same place, stating to identify herself with a white scarf to answer for the betrayal. As the meeting progressed, a witness stated of seeing the feud and claimed that Fawle's killed Valerie and stuffed her in the back of a trunk."

The crisps came to a halt. _"Zero to one hundred, real quick!"_

 _"Here's your dinner and show…"_ She blinked. "She had been taking pictures of the time, witnessing the whole scene taking place. She said she saw him, broke the trunk by the scratches and placed her in there. But, it would have been impossible…"

"She saw the whole thing and had a camera!" 'Cilia threw her hands up, _"how is that impossible?!"_

"From her position of taking photos of wildflower, this Lily of the Valley wouldn't have seen the scene nor the scratches due to the vegetation separating the view."

The archaeologists arms slowly came down from the air, but not entirely.

"So the only way she could have seen it, if she was the person who killed Valerie herself."

The crisps flew across the room, **_"EXCUSE ME!?"_**

"You're excused…"

"No no no! Wait one moment there! Ritza… I think you're still asleep! Or you've finally lost it and became a mad scientist!" She stood on her feet abruptly, _"How is that even possible?! Wasn't Terry there?! Why would the witness kill Valerie?! And if she did kill her, why wouldn't she appear on any photos?!"_

"The witness was Melissa Foster. The car was stolen, thus Terry already had the keys. Why would he break open a trunk when he already had the keys. He could've just popped the hood from the front mechanism. Prior to that, Fawle's had dug up a nice necklace from many years back where the first scheme had happened back in 2007, before Dahlia's apparent death. A token of love, where if one's faith would falter, they would poison themselves.

"Ms. Deauxnim, we now have a tragic _Romeo and Juliet_ here…" She nonchalantly reposed. "I'll check out one book please."

"…" The author listened silently.

Her friend turning back to the story tell of the moment. _"And?! AND?!"_

"And… during that time, Melissa Foster had killed Valerie and stuffed her in the trunk."

"But why wasn't she in the photo? She would incriminate herself!"

"The camera had a timer, giving her enough time to snap a picture at the right time."

"Then there's a part I don't get… If Fawle's was waiting for her, but she died before the meeting… who the _heck was in the photo?!"_ She gasped heavily, _"A ghost?!"_

"You're right."

 _"It was a ghost?!"_

"If you want to get technical, maybe a demon to certain eyes." She shrugged nonchalantly, "Foster, disguised herself as Valerie before Fawle's returned, gaining a snap of the photo for the case."

"This makes no sense… why would Foster kill Valerie in the first place?!"

"Turns out one of the sister's conscience must have been killing her for putting away the wrong man and had set up a meeting to come clean. It had been years since the scheme back in 2007 had occurred, thus he would most likely have forgetten who they looked like, so Valerie had worn a white scarf to identify herself, the one I mentioned earlier. Foster spoke, she was lucky to not be wearing a white scarf during the time being. However, the feud had caused the scarf to become muddy and barely identifiable as white."

Cecilia's face began to smooth out until gobsmacked entirely upon realization.

 ** _"NO!"_**

 ** _"YES!"_**

 _"Then that would mean...!"_

Her friend nodded extremely slowly. Cecilia bit her pillow hard. "The prosecution was hiding Ms. Foster's true identity… Believing it to be irrelevant to the case."

"That's dirty! What was the prosecution trying to do? _Win the case like that?!_ This isn't a competition! Someone could be wrongly incarcerated for that!"

"According to the law, if it is not mentioned to be an important aspect of the case, it will not be mentioned in court…"

"They need to fix that… _all details are important!"_

"Finally being brought up and knowing this person was not as dead as everyone thought, she had to testify what happened back in 2007. She claimed to have been thrown off, but the bridge had high cables making that impossible. Later she claimed she fell off the other side, for the bridge was in disrepair at the time, though she would have died from the bedrock at the bottom… she leaped into the river. To keep the diamond, I mentioned, for herself. The diamond would be a key piece of evidence, but it's location was unknown. As a last resort, the sole person to testify about this was the defendant. But Fawle's wasn't too keen on this."

"What a _Jezebel!_ The woman betrayed him!" She screamed. "Why would he continue to protect her?!"

"When you see the world in rose colored glasses, all the red flags just look like flags…" She stated. "Try as he could, Fawle's denied and denied to the very end, saying that it could not be Dahlia, but Valerie, though it was proven to be impossible by now..."

The doctor's tone had suddenly shriveled, the author and archaeologist instinctively rose up, "Ritza… what happened?"

"Remember the necklace I had mentioned earlier, he had dug up from around the nearby temples…?"

"Yes…" She paused to reflect, her eyes nearly gaining water. _"NO! HE DIDN'T?!"_

If the neighbors weren't awake, they would be now.

"The trial couldn't be finished. He did the unthinkable and had ingested the poison... He didn't make it."

 ** _"Was that siren, Salome, punished?!"_**

"Without linking the instrument with Dahlia, she got away..."

Her fist clenching involuntarily and a tiny bead forming at the corner of her lid, she spat, "I can't believe it! That's so cruel! It makes me so! It makes me so! _It makes me so…. ANGRY!"_

"It's tempting to see things you wish the way they were instead of how they are." Ms. Deauxnim included dolefully as the archeologist nearly threw herself to the roof with fists.

"To make you feel a bit assuaged, Cecilia…" Ritza added stoically, "she did not get away for too long."

Foot stomps quickly paced towards her, _"huh?!"_

"There was another case. She reappeared at the University where Ranvier works at."

"Now this is getting personal!" She gathered the remaining shattered chips within the bag before plopping harshly on folded legs on top of her mat, angrily stuffing herself.

"Stress eating…" Ritza noted dully, tapping her fingers on the floor.

"Just this once!" She munched a whole line of dialogue. "I'm all ears!"

"You know… I would have went into Ivy actually back in New York or back in Los Angeles, but I went outside…" She tapped her finger on the wooden flooring, "but the State's technology in medicine is quite backed up… there are more advanced methods, technologies and teachings in Europe. That seriously needs to change."

"Then revolutionize it when we get back."

"Adding that to long term goals now." She mentally noted.

"So talk about this horrible succubus!" She angrily grinded the crisps between her teeth, "did she pay for her crimes?"

"For that one in particular, no," she stated empathetically. "She reappeared as a witness in a case from the murder of an Ivy Student in pharmacology. I asked Ranvier and he did confirm it happening. He summarized it, saying that a red haired woman had her ex, the victim, and her contemporary boyfriend, the defendant, had argued over her."

"Seriously!" 'Cilia whined, "there needs to be some couple counseling around here!"

Her friend shrugged. "The ex was warning the defendant that she was bad news."

"See, I think I know why I hang out with you more Ritza." She wagged her finger, "people in medicine know their stuff and even with people."

"Perhaps. It could be intuition, a gut feeling or just predictable behavior." Ritza let out a humble laugh. "The victim warned that this Dahlia person was not to be trusted. Apparently, an experimental drug had gone missing a while back."

A breath sucked in through her friend's teeth, "Taci always said to be careful with things like that. Something about race mix mixtures and the difference with medicine structures…" she scratched her head, "something like that...?"

"Racemic mixtures." The doctor piqued. "Close, but so far. That is why I disciplined Tacitus very well. A mixture, though nearly identical in structure and in position, the reflective molecules can differ from a usable medicine to a deadly poison. That's what happened in certain medicines and who you should be careful to give such medicines. A big example is Thalidomide. It can still be used today under the right conditions to patients; however, do **_NOT_ ** give it to a pregnant woman. The result could have a child being diagnosed with phocomelia, being born without limbs or malformed limbs..."

"My God…" Ms. Deauxnim mumbled.

"Extra tests, precautions and experiments are done to make sure the right molecules and chemicals are properly extracted and disposed of. Experimental drugs, as mentioned, can have detrimental effects on a person's body. Organ damage, the loss of a limb, even affecting fertility can be effects of untested drugs or side effects. Regulations and testings are heavily enforced. You should not fear all possible medicines out there. Remember, we want to prevent such things from occurring to patients, which is why it takes years to train for such tasks."

"I enjoyed the sciencey lesson… but what about the story?" Cecilia mentioned.

"Oh!" Ritza grew wide eyed, "I'm sorry… I forgot. I get all excited when we talk about things that revolve around medicine!"

If there was any drowsiness in her voice, it had definitely cleared by now. She cleared her throat, "the defendant was provoked on hearing such accusation about his girlfriend and had a fuss over it. A few moments later, the victim had died."

"Well that escalated quickly..." the archeologist stated worriedly. "How?"

"He had been electrocuted from a weak suspended wire that had been strewn about the place."

"That sounds more accidental than an intentional murder." She inquired lowly.

"Somehow the prosecution made it seem to where the cable had a possibility and a motive for murder. The feud had caused the defendant to push the victim into the line of fire to the cables and killed him there. This didn't add up to the time of a power outage that had occurred near the time. The victim's watch had stopped as soon as he was electrocuted. However, the power outage had occurred before then."

"If the cables were down before then? How did he die?"

"This is why I prefer to do research on my own…" She groaned, "Ranvier gets lazy when telling stories… This was all last minute so I couldn't delve to deeper into the case. Apparently, Dahlia tried to point the murder onto her boyfriend at the time while trying to cover up for a crime she did several months back. She poisoned someone else who was hunting her down for that case with Terry Fawle's"

"Everyone is dropping like flies!" Cec threw her hands forward, "has this girl have no remorse?!"

"Apparently not. People like that do exist in the world. It makes you wonder… Why?" She placated, "She poisoned her pursuer, killed the student and tried to pin the murder on her boyfriend because he had a piece of evidence that linked her to Fawle's case. Out of desperation, she threw it to the defendant as a token of love."

"This sounds way too familiar… She did the same thing to this guy too?!"

"The same necklace, the same poison. I wonder what poison it was…? If it caused two people to succumb to it so easily in tiny doses. Such poisons exist even in nature, but this may have been a stolen chemical one. Arsenic? Cyanide? Anthraquinone? Regardless, she was tried and sentenced to death."

 _"Justice was served…!"_ Cec' triumphantly stood up.

"Was it really? Those who suffered and died could never be truly reimbursed." She spoke sympathetically.

"One question that still boggles me… I wonder what became of that jewel?" The archaeologist cupped her chin in thought.

"My guess, either lost from the river or she sold it." Ritza reckoned, "I mean, how else could you afford to get into an Ivy league school without being in crippling debt?"

"Looks like that dream of hers didn't last very long." The question flew from her mouth. "What major was she?"

"Perhaps a liberal arts major… Ranvier would be laughing right now…"

"Yeah he would. _That's not a real job!"_ A giggle erupted from her friend's throat. "It's crazy how this world is, huh?"

"No. The world is beautiful, the people… some of them… not so much." She hugged her pillow sleepily. The energy wearing off like a high. "You wore me out on words for the day…"

"Sorry…" She smiled sheepishly, "consider it a bedtime story… with murder… and killers and poisoning and a really bad _Shakespeare and King Arthur_ twist in it… Actually, this goes more along the campfire horror story category..."

"It wasn't meant to be, hopefully the horror is all over." She sighed comfortably on her mat. "I'm sorry for talking too much, Ms. Deauxnim. I probably disturbed your work with all the verbose."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too…" Cecilia added.

"... I'm not bothered by you two. It was enlightening despite how dark it was. Rest now."

"Goodnight." She slurred.

"Goodnight, Ritz."

 _"...zzzz…"_

 _"Typical,"_ she threw her head on the pillow.

She kept hearing clicks. As if wood had hit wood. A shing and clap, hesitant and slow. It reminded her of metal for some reason. She stretched and released a pent up sigh of relief before getting up. _Ms. Deauxnim was still awake!_ Her eyes seemed heavy and sorrowful, but what stood out the most was the extreme hesitation behind them. Her book was wide open to the page where the bookmark kept it open, the two girls holding hands, one with brown the other with black hair, staring off to the distance. The neck of the staff she carried wedged between her fingers where she constantly flicked. Cecilia blinked several times before focusing a little more.

 _"Ms. Deauxnim…?"_ The archaeologist rolled over before sitting up, her black hair falling to her face. She blew a reluctant strand from the fringe before shaking it behind her ears. "You're still awake…?"

She did not answer. She searched her watch, still well for three hours of sleep before dawn. Peering over to her friend, again, she contorted oddly like a Hanayama puzzle. She would feel extremely sorry for whoever would actually nap with her. Rubbing her eyes to cast off sleep, she addressed the author again, "Ms. Deauxnim… If Ritza knew you weren't asleep, she'd get upset. She prefers people to get _at least six hour rest at night_ thing."

"Can the same be said about you?" She asked back, coldly.

"... mmm yeah." She mumbled, "During the plane ride to here, even. _Get some sleep, 'Cilia. Jet lag is a curse so you got to prevent it and sleep inertia and stuff like that."_

"I will." She answered before swiftly turning to her book and closing it in a thud.

"Ms. Deauxnim, I wanted to ask you…" She started a little nervously. "Are you still going to be with us during the exploration? I know you're our tour guide and all..."

"I volunteered to tour you around the kingdom." She summarized. "I am not needed anymore."

"But… I was hoping," She twiddled her fingers, "...if you could join us. If you don't mind it."

"..." Her silence disturbed her slightly.

"I'll have Mr. Buff and his men carry out on the site to make sure it's safe from harm's way." She let out impulsively, but not loud enough to wake her friend. "I kind of wanted to finish the exploration with you…"

"..." Another pause.

"Pretty please? With all the _gummy bears on top...?"_ She puckered her lips and tiddled again.

 _"Aw man…"_ Ritza moaned in her sleep, her lips smacking against themselves across the room. _"Gummy Bears…"_

They stilled when they realized she was still asleep.

"Alright…" The author started slowly, "Maybe I can gain inspiration for a new book."

"Yes!" She sprung upward and hugged the author tightly, _"Thank you!"_

 _"...!"_

"I'll go to bed right away!" And without a second later, she scampered to her mat, "You should too."

Before Elise could even respond, the rookie had instantly slumbered before the blanket landed on her evenly. The two slept parallel from one another, though the doctor had contorted more diagonally on her mat, unaware of the world around them. She sighed, snapping the cane back in place before blowing out the candle light.

* * *

 ** _"UP! UP! BIG DAY!"_**

The scream bellowed in her ear before arising, the incoming sun creeping through small windows of the cottage.

"I told Ritza you were coming, too. And she's excited!"

"...And honored. It's great to finish this trip with you, Ms. Deauxnim."

The girls above her head smiled down, brown and black hair willowing the offending sun from her eyes.

"It is morning already?" She whispered with melancholy.

"Yes. And Mr. Buff is outside waiting on the oxen."

"We wanted to wake you, but you didn't sleep until later, so I wanted to give you an extra hour."

"You girls shouldn't have…" The author started slowly.

"We did it anyway. We'll be waiting for you, Ms. Deauxnim," the archaeologist wrapped the string around her neck, holding her hat onto her black curtain of hair.

As the girls exited the cottage, she heard mumbles and words exchanged outside of the door. Two female voices and a male voice, much older. She had done a regular routine of preparing for the day. When it came to, there was a warm cup of tea on the stand near her book and a napkin. The dying steam vanishing in the air. Hesitant, she tried a sip. It was from the Ur'ghaid's. She had no doubt. The same one from yesterday. Her heart ached partially before finishing her beverage and waltzing outside, book and cane in hand along with a carry on for the two hour trip.

Reaching the outside before locking the cottage, she greeted the girls alongside a man. He had a similar attire like the younger archaeologist beside him. A dark set or beige cargos and a skull like necklace. The hair along his head and face was gray and thick, pulled back in a ponytail. A giant grin on his face.

"G'day ma'am. I am Archie Buff," his voice soft but husky. "I'm here to take you and your girls to this wicked place down in the country side of this beautiful kingdom. It'll be a long ride, but we'll manage."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ms. Deauxnim bowed her head softly.

"Hopefully everything will go by schedule. We have top men working on it right now!" He stared over to Cecilia, wiping away a bit of sweat, "let's get this caravan going."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Thank everything beautiful in this world and beyond that someone invented bug spray!" Ritza yelled out in the caravan, spraying on whatever place clothes did not contact her flesh.

"These beasts are feisty." Archie spoke over, "Large and small, especially those insects."

Another slap resonated from Cecilia's hand. "You're telling me! The nature is very pretty, don't get me wrong. _But if it bites, it's usually the bugs."_

"Don't worry there for too long, ladies," His voice shaky from the racketing and teetering from the caravan on the bumpy roads and rocks. "Just be happy it's not snakes. _I hate snakes!"_

One insect caught her eye, a pink and black butterfly. The wings fluttered beautifully through the dampened forest, the wings beating in accordance to its elevation.

"I've never seen a species of butterfly like that!" Most of the excitement inhibited, "what a marvel."

"That beauty there is only indigenous in this country." He pointed, "You see its wings are connected together at the bottom."

"It would almost seem inconvenient and nearly hindering for the wings to part for flight with them attached as so." She commented.

"Same could be said about the laws of aviation for the bee, yet it flies anyway because it doesn't care what humans think is impossible." Cecilia smirked at her friend deviously. "Take that, Wright brothers!"

"It is like the butterfly that basks the spirit when it enters the afterlife. Wrapping its wings around the spirit to bring the soul to the realm of Twilight." Ms. Deauxnim pointed. "It is very good luck."

"Well informed there, ma'am." The man complimented.

"Look, Ritza! It's coming here!" Cecilia pointed.

"Don't whack it, now!" Buff instructed, "that species there is delicate."

The butterfly fluttered downward, taking all of them by surprise. It twirled, looped and jumped the sky expertly, inching ever closer.

"Let the critter be on its way," He boasted once more.

Their eyes followed the insect before its wings beat closer to the doctor's face. It blew tiny air gusts on her cheeks before landing on her nose. Her eyes nearly scrunched closed from the giant butterfly currently bombarding itself on her face. It wasn't disgust traveling up her spine and sitting in her belly, but the unsurmountable tickling that scattered across her face, traveling to her toes. She internally begged her body not to sneeze if it came down to it.

 _"Don't move."_ Elise instructed quietly. One eye lid flipped opened, covered by soft pink, white and black entwined hair and keratin, soft like silk, instructing a tacit, but nervous _yes_. It climbed higher, its antenna ticklin the bridge of her nose, the feet stamped to her face and abdomen curling itself on her nose. It had the definitive scent.

It was silent, save for the clopping and rickets of wood and hooves. She just wished the insect would fly away, but it did not. She did not want to disrespect the Kurain creature that signified great respect either, she was stuck. Finally, after opening her reluctant eyes, she saw the extremely elegant creature currently adorning her nose. At that moment, her breath caught in her throat when that same butterfly opened its wings entirely onto her face. Her eyes fixated on the white swirls at the end of its wings. She stiffened as the string on its wings caught above her chin like an enormous smile. The sensation could not be bound in words or thoughts. The best she could describe it was warming, comforting, yet blinding and incomprehensible. They beat once more before finally flying off her face, still fixated like a statue in place long after it had left.

"Oh my God… that was so cool!" Cecilia shook her friend stiffly, "for a moment I thought it was going to lay eggs on your face."

She finally released a tense and shuddery breath, "I don't want to be incubated…"

"On certain flowers or leaves they would, not a monarch, but it will do as any other butterfly..." Deauxnim primed, "I, myself, have never seen that before!"

They trail became thinner and thinner as time lingered on. The forest's thickness of vegetation finally came to an abrupt end where hooded wooden caravans filled with excavation tools, fencing, machetes, supplies of food and water in abundance of storage, liners and tiny flags near the already cut vines and woods cleared out. The wildlife had been cut enough to accommodate all the caravan and small tractors to move away debris, clods and rocks. Several workers with similar garbs as Archie trekked out of the enormous temple. Vines overgrown, nature reclaiming its right over this sacred ground. The foundation appeared unstable and aged by the environment. It was extremely different in comparison to how the hometowns were. This temple was much more integrated to the ground, as if it served as a tomb. The designs, though scant, were worn down, nearly entirely. The stone was built into the mountain, disguising it as a cave but with a more appealing but solemn entrance.

"I'm going to go check on the progress." Archie jumped off as the caravan parked, "When I left for the morning, they were just removing side debris and obstacles from the inside. You must see this, Ms. Grace!"

As the man ran over Cecilia removed her notepad gingerly before retrieving her belt of tools. At the side, along with the other caravans, the oxen fed on edible vegetation previously cut down.

The brown belt fastened around her waist began to speedily fill its holsters with several tools, even a magnifying glass.

"Is that a shovel?" Ritza questioned the tiny tool currently in her friend's palm.

"No…This is a spade." She quickly put in the handle on one side before lifting another familiar tool. "This is a shovel. The right tool for the right job."

"And that's a dirty hoe." Buff pointed to another tool on the side of the caravan as he walked up to the girls, "It is safe to go inside the main entrance, we're stuck at this one segment."

"Looks like you need a second opinion." She retorted before looking about. "Or a third and fourth."

"Steadfast!" He beckoned over.

The archway of the scaffolding was broad and tall. The murky smell finally invaded their noses as they reached deeper into the recesses of the establishment. With the large beaming headlights illuminating the once darkened room for a finite amount of decades, perhaps centuries. The dust could be felt in the air from the recent cleaning.

Elise couldn't help but utter a cough by the first intake of breath.

"You're probably wondering, _'What is a place like me doing in a girl like this?"_

"Is it not the other way around, Mr. Buff?" Cecilia added on.

"This here… is beautiful. It was once said to hold the greatest treasures of the Kurain… from the very beginning of its time." He basked the ambience, "however…"

He led them to a set of stairs down the high ceiling roofed building, their steps careful and paced from the worn down steps. _'More stairs… at least it's going down.'_

"The people of the time probably think we're clods." He said bummed out, "either that or we've stumbled upon a dead end."

"No way! There's gotta be something around here!" She stammered, "a clue? We can never leave a puzzle unsolved."

"This site also demonstrates one of the great dangers of archaeology; not to life and limb, although that does sometimes take place." He scrubbed his beard, "I'm talking about folklore."

"These scriptures…" They heard an exasperated voice behind them. Ms. Deauxnim currently looking at the enlarged mural type of carving into the walls of the temple. The patterns and shapes formed all the way to the ceiling. "These speak of The Deceiver…"

"Ah… old tale there, ain't it?" He smirked.

"Who is the Deceiver?" Cecilia walked up to Ms. Deauxnim's side.

"It's not a matter of who, but what?" Mr. Buff announced, "Back in Ancient times, the matriarch had several Masters, not just one. There was one absolute one that ruled over the others. The idea of a single matriarchy came later when power had split into branches."

"The Deceiver was an ancient being, unphased by age and time. Not of this world, but not of the realm of Twilight either." Ms. Deauxnim turned. "Old tales spoke of it leading people to their doom."

"It varies depending on where and who you speak to in this country." He stepped over, "looks like they even made a sort of shrine or perhaps a burial ground for it."

"But this Deceiver… what is it exactly?" The archaeologist let out through thick air.

"No one knows for sure. As I said, it varies. It is not human, I guarantee you." Archie peered over to the entrance behind them. "When Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. But if we find just a piece of history here, it will still be phenomenal. For the lucrative: a catastrophe! I'll talk to the others." He rubbed his beard. "Perhaps they may know something before I arrived."

"We'll keep on the lookout."

"Good on ya'." He joshed before running out. "Just be careful. I don't think anyone wants to be a permanent addition to this archaeological find."

"Amazing…" The author let out once more flummoxed. Her bewilderment still quelled the doctor and young archaeologist.

Further inspection revealed this enormous creature, filling the perimeters and area of the room with just its bulk. It had no definitive legs, but a ghostly tail. The bulk was sturdy and hard, divided in several segments. It obtained arms like a human. The antenna were enormous, bent forward and thinned as it reached outward as if it would come out of the walls itself. It's head was long and dark, with two eyes on each side of its head, with a large third eye in between the two eyes located on the forehead. Despite the enormous creature, only the body itself occupied most of the space in the foreground wall. The massive protrusion from behind it overshadowed it all. Gargantuan wings with a total of four enormous eyes spots on each forewing and hindwing, like the wings of the butterfly, stretched to the decaying ceiling.

"No offense, but that thing is horrifying…" Cecilia let out with a miniscule tremble.

"I don't know…" Ritza finally spoke up hesitantly, before placing a hand on the cold wall, "I think it's very beautiful…"

"Beauty tends to be in the eye of the beholder… and I am not beholding you right now." Cec' deadpanned.

 _"The opposite of the messenger…"_

"Hmm…?" The doctor turned to the author.

"The messenger is the butterfly who sends the spirit to Twilight. This one looks nearly identical when deceiving, but takes the spirit for itself instead…" She grimaced, "It desires what it does not have."

"Is it a sort of metaphor?" Cecilia inquired, "like if a person commits evil deeds all their life, they won't enter the realm of Twilight?"

"As Mr. Buff said; each interpretation is different." She released the wall. "This place is built similar to a place of meditation, inside a cave near a waterfall. This is not of meditation. This is a place of burial."

She walked towards the doctor, "look at the chains that hold it."

"Chains…?" The doctor swiveled to examine the creature once more. The obscuring layers upon layers of dust and dirt creating difficulty to view. What she had interpreted as wing veins turned out to be numerous links together. _"...those are chains!"_

"Held in chains by its eyes. It's true eyes. The ones on its sockets are blind, but the large one can perceive all. The large one's on its wings could sense everything in the universe and beyond it."

"Those are some interesting sensory organs then…" Ritza commented.

"Ritza! Help me look around!" The voice bounced around the room several times. "We need to inspect every suspicious _nook and cranny!"_

She shrugged non argumentatively, "Very well…"

It was nearly impossible to stop the beating in her chest. She could not finger it, nor could even fathom the idea of the intangible to have a corporeal temple. The author brushed near the large stone tablet. The words in her native tongue nearly illegible from the years that had desecrated its surface. If she was correct, the innate feeling in her gut instinctively persuading her that the only way this chasm were to reveal its true nature, was only to that of a Master. She removed the navy blue magatama from her sleeve and retreated near the ghostly end of this foul creature. At the base, the large _'greater magatama'_ near the enormous jutting _'lock'_ tablet near the base. She searched, somehow to figure out how to open this large clod. Several indentations marked the block, but scant reminiscent to the shape she held. Worried, there was no possible way hers could even attempt to unlock this puzzle. The structured magatamas in this country are variant and differently shaped in comparison to the ones of the branch. The ghostly tail was swiveled similarly to the jewels indigenous to the locale, but the wing shapes were that to the sacred nine shaped jewels of the branch. _It did not add up_. _What could this mean?_

As the other two occupants waltzed the strange catacombs, Cecilia could see her friend wobbling oddly.

"Are you okay, Ritza? Jet lags should have ended yesterday."

"Yeah… I just felt something… weird." She rubbed her temples.

 _'Twist my way of thinking?'_ She eyed the magatama before flipping it upside down like a six.

And there it was. A single spot amidst the giant oceans and haze of worn patterns and abstractions, in the middle of it all. An indentation perfectly fit for the gem. She pressed it inward before she heard a sinking tick and crack. _It fits!_

"Ms. Deauxnim, did you find anything?" Cecilia and her friend tracked over.

"I believe I may have girls…" Her voice partially shaky from how deep her hand was entering.

" _Woah…_ what is that?!" She skipped over to the cracking pieces of rock, "that was not there before… This looks like some sort of a lock."

"Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out." Ritza deadpanned.

It was the same mechanism as the lock on her door. Though it would nearly be impossible for her to decipher the code with a _lock_ this magnitude and size. Forget the size perhaps, but how ancient this contraption was. A normal trick lock could take a day to unbound if unknown. _This one could take years!_

"It's like the lock on your door!" The archaeologist's voice reverberated off the walls. "But what is the combination?"

"I'm not too sure…" She reckoned, "I may not have a skeleton key, but this may require a skeleton code."

"Ugh… where's Da Vinci when you need him?" 'Cilia groaned.

"I believe this lock is older than that 'Cilia." Ritza announced over as she held the stone near where Elise's forearm had nearly embedded itself.

"I know that." She held her chin.

"Perhaps…" Ms. Deauxnim struggled to twist the old machinery. "Twisting…"

 ** _SNAP!_**

The loud crack blasted into their ears. The ear splitting whack stunned them, wincing over and scrunching instinctively. The earth shaking clatter which reminisced of shattered window pane or broken crystal stalled the moment.

 _"My God what was that noise?!"_ Ritza peered over in duress.

The author had dropped her cane, but held her book tightly.

"Are you guys okay?" Cecilia looked over. "What noise are you talking about?"

She appeared genuinely confused.

"You did not hear that?!" Elise bellowed.

"You cannot be serious?!" Ritza ran over, "you can hear me well enough now, yes?"

"Of course, but I didn't hear anything." She shrugged, "Just the tiny tick I heard from that stone there."

"A psyche lock?" Ms. Deauxnim panted, her hand preventing her torso from touching the floor. _"Here?"_

"A psyche lock?" The doctor rubbed her ears from the dulling throb.

"It is an intangible lock…" She spoke tirelessly as she arose.

"Is this another metaphor?" Cec' conjured curiously.

"No…" The author caught her breath. "These are real though, only certain people can see it with a magatama. I will explain later."

The author slowly stepped back, inspecting, searching for a source. The two girls watched in awe and concern as she eyed the room. Her expression from serious to perplexed. She returned to her spot.

"I do not see anything…" She whispered before scampering back to the socket within the wall. Her eyes turning towards the doctor, "And you've heard it too."

"Yes…" Clematis spoke breathily, "it was massive and loud."

 _'Strange…'_ Her hand re-entering the lock. "It happened when I turned the stone, hopefully I did not lose it when I let go… ah, there it is."

She twisted it once more before the doctor returned, _"where could that sound have come from...?"_

"I am not sure doctor, but I believe it has to do with this lock." She twisted once more.

Another crack vibrated the air, this time not as loud as the two winced. "There it is again!"

She couldn't have asked any noticeable difference, well aware that they could not see as she worked the giant lock. She turned the stone once more inside the cold enclosed space.

 ** _"Ahhh!"_** She screamed.

"Ms. Deauxnim?!" They yelled in unison.

"My… my hand…" She groaned in pain. "Something has clamped onto my finger!"

"Can you remove your hand?" Ritza started calmly.

Ms. Deauxnim attempted to pull, but the strain only tightened. "I can't…"

 _"Hold on!"_ Cec' threw her hands forward, "I'm going to get help!"

As her ascent made it to the first step, several lamps began tumble down the stairs. **_"Ah!"_**

The large metal lamps clashed several times against the old tomb stairs before hands pulled her out of the way. Practically almost thrown, she tumbled onto her bottom. _"Ow…"_

All three finally peered as the saw the incline brushed dust and debris in the air. Large scaffoldings began to collapse onto the stair casing. They cough and cackled before through thick dust and misty fog. It was entirely pitch dark. The solace source of light being the broken caged lamp, slowly dying from a bright white to dim orange.

 _"Is everyone alright?!"_ Rtza yelled out. It had taken a few moments for reality to hit them all. They were trapped.

 _"No… No… NO!"_ Cecilia screamed out panicky.

As she saw the tall wall that had now blocked them from the exit. Only a sliver of light at the top of the obstacle, an infinitesimal crack.

"We're stuck…!" She yelled once more. Sweat pouring down her face, she nervously searched the wall.

"Elise… are you okay?" The doctor checked the author currently slumped against the wall.

"Yes…" She heaved slowly.

Several more bangs against the wall erupted before desperately clutching her head, "No…! This can't be happening!"

"Cecilia…"

"I got us all stuck here!"

"Cecilia…!"

"What about Tacitus?!"

"Cecilia!"

"It's all my fault!"

Arms fastened quickly around her, tight but not enough to crush her. Without her permission, tears streamed down her face. In the worst of times, she couldn't help it. She felt herself rock. Not from the ground or from her own accord.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" She yelled into her knees.

"Listen." Ritza commanded attentively. "You have to relax… just breath."

A sniff and huff escaped her.

"A little slower."

Shuddery and shaky, she tried once more.

"Again. Take it easy."

A bit jumpy but not as erratic, she managed to slow her heart down.

"Good. Now listen."

Despite how calm Ritza was portraying, she knew her heart was frantic.

"I need you to stay strong for me. With a calm mind, we can figure this out. But I need you to focus. Ms. Deauxnim needs our help, her hand is stuck. I'll tend to her, but you need to give me a bit of help."

She sniffed once more, clearing up a few tears, "Yeah… yeah… Okay…"

"Good." She finally released the archaeologist before heading towards the author.

"Ms. Deauxnim, how is your hand?"

"It's stuck…" She spoke lowly.

"Don't pull it out. You might make it worse."

The author mumble and incoherent agreement.

"When Ms. Deauxnim twisted it a third time...," she let out a bit shuddery. "... the wall collapsed."

"You think finishing this thing will let us out?" Ritza spoke as she examined Ms. Deauxnim's arm.

"Maybe… I just hope that's not a TV Trope…" Cec' blurted out.

"Do you think you can move your hand again?" Ritza asked calmly.

"I will try…" The author breathed before twisting once more within the mechanism.

 ** _SNAP!_**

"That's three…" Ritza commented. "Do you know if there is a certain amount of times it should happen?"

"I… don't know… if the same logic will happen here…" She let out nervously. "If I am correct about the Kurain scriptures… then it should be at least two more times."

"We're counting on you!" Cecilia enlightened, "No pressure…"

The two awaited for Ms. Deauxnim's next attempt. Her arm rotating again once more slowly.

Another snap resonated the room. Each loud crack losing intensity each time. The sigh of relief felt more stressing than alleviating.

"One more…" Elise whispered.

She twisted once more in the opposite direction.

 ** _"Ahhh!"_**

The scream was much more agonizing than before. The room roared and quaked, causing the earth to open. The flooring on the sides of the room had collapsed and fallen into the abyssal dark depths of the cave. The bastion of safety being the narrow strip of land that was now an unknowable amount of feet to a plummeting drop. The lamp crumbled along with rocks and avalanched earth. It had taken several seconds before they finally heard a crashing thud and shattering of metal along with glass. As the dust began to clear once more, it was silent save for their intermingled panting. Ms. Deauxnim was nearly slouched, her arm trembling in pain.

"Ms. Deauxnim…!" Cec' yelled horrified.

"I'm… alright…" She hissed through her teeth. "I… almost… have it."

"Take a break, Ms. Deauxnim." Ritza recommended, trying not to pear down at the dark below.

The author finally dropped her book near her feet before reorienting herself. The doctor turned back to her friend, holding onto the wall that was now pushed forward more than before, barely giving them enough room to stand.

"Before you ask… yes. I am okay." She shuddered fearfully, trying not to show the terror in her eyes.

As she turned around to face the author, her blood ran cold. She can feel her heart beat quicker and faster as if she ran on pure adrenaline. She can feel every muscle in her stiffen and her chest concave. A sharp metal blade, nearly inches from her face, threatened to jab right into her skull. Though the pitch darkness made it difficult to see, the glimmer of light that had escaped the small crack of the ceiling allowed the metal to illuminate dimly in the dark. _But where could have such a blade come from?!_

At the end of the long metal spear, affixed the wooden staff adorned by the purple amethyst sphere, now fastened tightly in the author's hand. Though incapacitated, the sword was long enough to jab a crucial and deadly blow from the enclosed space. Elise had a cold glare anchored on her face, her arm bent and ready to shoot the sharp metal right through the doctor.

 ** _"What is your purpose here?!"_ ** She cried out.

 _"What?!"_

"What do your employees desire from the Kurain?!" Her voice desperate, but full of rage. "Has the branch not suffered enough?! Haven't your employer's done enough?! Now you wish to desecrate the source and main bastion of the Kurain? I will forbid you by making sure you never leave this place!"

 _'Well that certainly puts a damper to our relationship…!'_

"Ms. Deauxnim…" Ritza started out slowly, trying to fit together pieces in a nearly discombobulated situation, "think about this before you do it. _What has Gregg done?!"_

 _"Ms. Deauxnim?!"_ Cecilia screamed out, her face blanching upon seeing the glinted sword.

This only appeared to have made her angrier, "he and his brother were the main reasons why the family at Kurain has been exposed as fraudulent! The incident that had occurred fourteen years ago, known as DL-6!"

"DL-6…?" The doctor blurted out. "That was the name of the case?"

"The one that has torn me away from _my home…! My daughters!_ And you two, mere pawns will not do the same here as you did back to the village at _Medium Valley!"_ She inched the sword closer.

 _Fight or flight?!_ But she knew she could not fight in such an enclosed space. Yet she could not run anywhere except to her plummeting death. Despite all the signals firing in her brain, her options were of very little use. Her blood coursed faster than ever. If she panicked now, it would lead all of them to their demise. There was only one option, but she had to be wise about it.

"Ms. Deauxnim," she started calmly, resisting the urge to raise her hand, if she did it might work the opposite in her favor, "We had nothing to do with that. What happened to you was wrong."

At that moment she knew very well who this was now. The book, the subtle hints and now this… This author was the branched Master who had disappeared so many years ago! Mentioning it now; however, may lead her friend and herself to their doom. Thinking carefully, despite a sword currently a few inches away.

"However, reconsider your action. If we were somehow to remain here," which she was well aware that their lives could possibly join the condemned local, "then Gregg and his men would continue to venture with different personnel. Our lives wouldn't mean a dent to him, just a new lamb to the slaughter. And men like Gregg are very well and capable of doing that…"

"…" Her face scrunched hesitantly, but the sword remained still. "...It's a shame… You both sound like wonderful girls…"

"You are a victim… Ms. Deauxnim…" She heavily paused, willing to risk the option. "I am more than aware now, that may not even be your real name, but… as a victim, you deserve to be served justice. What happened to you and your family was wrong for greedy and deceitful reasons."

"…You do not say…" Her voice had grown low. "The courts, the lawyer that had sold my family to a greedy despicable man and sold the info to the press…"

Her black veiled shoulders jutted up and down angrily, "Leaving my family was the only way to sustain the integrity of the village by removing the cause of the _notion…!_ To remove the tarnish and damage that had caused such _grief among them!"_

The tension behind Ritza was nothing in comparison to the smothering torment in front of her. She could feel Cecilia trembling behind her, but kept her hand tight around her hand, ushering her to remain calm.

"What has that done?" She questioned, "...you leaving the village."

"Years of grief!" She screamed, nearly spitting, "I can't even see my daughters because of something I had volunteered to help out a court system so corrupt! A tradition that was meant to heal the suffering upon the dead and the living and bring peace, used as a tool for those who twist lie and truth. I missed my own children, growing older, to watch them scarcely from the sidelines, knowing I could never return to their lives…"

She aimed the sword, closer.

"Don't you believe you should fix that?" She intervened, "In fact, you have the better advantage than Cecilia, me, and Gregg."

As she mentioned the venomous name, her brow lifted, "What may that be?"

 _'Okay… she's slowing down…'_

"You are the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, this I have no doubt." She stated confidently.

"Correction, Dr. Clematis…" She stopped the doctor. "I am the former Master…"

"No…" she shook her head. "You still are. Though your post has been abandoned, that does not mean your power does not remain intact."

She walked closer to the sword. The blade instinctively pushed back.

"Let Cecilia and I help you."

 _"…"_ Her grip did loosen, nor did it tighten.

"We'll inform Gregg, that there is nothing of value here. That this was the resting place of an old Master," she came up quickly on a whim, "and that the Kurain do not leave treasure in places of rest like this. When the excavation of this sacred ground is left, we will return to States and figure out how to resolve your situation. He will abandon this place entirely when he figures there is nothing to invest in this country."

"… A conjured idea like that holds so many promises…" Her voice inflaming quickly, "How do I know I can trust you?! _You can be as mendacious as them all!"_

"Ritza always keeps her promises...eccetera," Cecilia commented from behind, her black bangs drooping to the side nervously.

"She is right, in a way." Ritza turned to Cecilia with a solemn nod before looking at the Master again. "You have no way of trusting me… I am but a stranger to you. And an even greater stranger to your people, I mean… look what I am wearing…" She basked her hands toward herself meekly. "I look like a corporate, that does not mean I am."

Her head faced the dilapidated and broken flooring that had been untouched by humanity for so many years. "What happened to your family is sick and undeserving. Seeing this country…" Her head swiveled around the room.

"It is very beautiful, one of a kind, so unique I don't believe it could ever be replicated. Such a shine should be shared on your face, but I don't see it." She finally faced the Master, a glimmer of melancholy in her eyes. "I don't like it. As my occupation to see the well being of people, I feel obligated to remedy that."

Her brows scrunched once more, "you feel… obligated… to help me?"

"Perhaps… many years working as a nurse has caused me to question my professionalism… to the point that it is more than my duty." Her voice soft but confident before tightening her grip on her friend's hand, "Above and beyond it sometimes… So let's change that…"

The blade that had no erected diagonally, now faced vertically remained gazing the ceiling. The long silent pause allowed them to hear running water underneath the establishment.

"You are not lying…" Her pent up breath exhaled, "I see no locks…"

Ritza had no idea she was also holding her breathing before the warm and burning wind left her nose nor did she know what locks the Master spoke of.

 _"… Spin Doctor, hmm?"_ The author's shoulders untensed before she dropped the sword to her side.

"I prefer to see myself as a humanitarian," She whisked, "but that seems as an adequate definition."

"Are we all cool now?" Cecilia peeked nervously passed Ritza's arm, a tiny spread of sweat on her forehead, "I prefer only super heros holding swords."

"Well…" Ritza's breathe more shuddery than she'd like, "I hope our Master constitutes as one. _It's going to be soon and larger than life…_ But first we have to finish this puzzle."

 _"HHHHH!"_ Cecilia gasped roughly before balling her fists excitedly with a vibrant glint in her orbs.

The Master returned to the large stone where her arm still remained trapped in. Approaching her side, the doctor eyed her once more. An unexpected light broke the darkness, the intensity straining their eyes to a squint.

"Sorry…" Cecilia let out a bubbly laugh, pressing the button several times to decrease the shine.

With enough visibility, the doctor went for the author's book and now sheathed staff. Holding her items, respectfully for the ensnared Master.

"If I do somehow fail to open this lock correctly, I want to say thank you."

Taken aback, the doctor responded, "For what, Ms. Deauxnim?"

"It is Misty Fey, Dr. Clematis…" She whispered, looking away and determined at the notorious lock, "you remind me of someone… both of you actually..."

Answered with perplexion, the archaeologist stood by.

She turned with a smile, "I think I may have gained enough momentum to return…"

And with that, she twisted once more.

 ** _SNAP!_**

Her hand was thrown back, nearly losing balance before the two girls held her tightly from the darkness below. Quaking and shifting, the walls and tablets began to crumble and shatter. Massive chains broke from their fastened patina in the wall, whipping backward, causing the large wings to flex from the wall in a beat. Upon the dividing rubble, revealed them a pillar to raise from the grave. The old chains of an unknown era rattled, relinquishing the hidden treasure within the confined walls. The visitors remained in awe, transfixed and mesmerized of how the whole entirety of stone being moved as its summoner's actions caused the butterfly creature to bask its enormous elongated head towards them. Life-like, the beast's head nestled down, beckoning them to the odd charm its third eye directed towards.

There upon the surface atop the stone pillar, a jewel nearly unfazed by time.

"It could not be…" Misty approached the gem stupefied. _"The black magatama…!"_

"But… Ms. Fey…" Her utterance close to a whisper, _"there are three…"_

"I thought it was but a myth…" Her brain struggling to comprehend the situation. _"Yet… there are three black magatamas that stare at me!"_

"What are they?" The archaeologist came closer to the gems.

They were relatively smaller than a regular magatamas than the norm Misty had experienced over her time. Linked together by the curves, connected by the body in a unified circle, similar to that of a tomoe. Never had she seen such a gem in the traditional Kurain and that of the kingdom in all her years of study. It landed on a category of their own. The integrated pieces had finally touched light as Cecilia threw the shine over it.

"The legend of the black magatama… magatamas," she corrected without shedding any hesitant enthusiasm, "Are the stories true? I do not sense anything from them…"

"Be Careful when approaching," Ritza noted, "we've already had one incident happen."

"Dr. Clematis is right…" She held her hands to her side, shielding the women behind her arms. "Let me…"

"Are you sure, Ms. Fey!?" The cry escaped the youngest, "I mean, your hand?"

She peered to her hand. Where her digits had been clamped were indeed red, but not bruised nor seriously injured. Ritza innately reached for them, examining them properly.

"They don't seem to have any serious damage, just partially scraped. A simple bandage over and antibacterial ointment won't fix."

"Diagnosing me, already?" The Master quipped, "We must not recuperate yet. We must find out what this mystery is first. For extra precaution, I can even offer a tetanus shot."

Silence occupied the room once more, the two visitors waiting, stamping their feet in case the gems did not hold promise. Inching ever closer to the onyx figments of history. Digits interlaced the circular wheel of darkness. They winced in pure trepidation awaiting the oncoming consequence.

Nothing happened.

Even Misty had closed her eyes, in fear, yet nothing had quaked. Nothing had rumbled or fallen.

Simultaneously, they all released held breathes.

"Well that was anticlimactic…" The youngest commented.

Rumbling and roaring, the earth shook once more.

The two older women stared at her unamused. She responded in a sheepish shrug.

The elongated creature's body retracted from the chains before returning to its rightful place of rest. Tablets fitting like an enormous jigsaw puzzle, enclosed and encapsulated as if they had never arisen. The eyes closed and wings folded back to the sections it had originally carved and birthed itself to the earth and stone. Obstacles that had blocked them from the entrance collapsed an fallen back to its folding, allowing the shine of high voltage lamps to blind them once more.

As the dirt and ash rested to the ground, fellow archaeologists greeted them opposite to the grounded stone flooring, their eyes wide and awestruck when they saw the females safe and sound.

"What happened in there?!" Archie coughed, "one moment you're in my line of sight, next you are behind a bloody wall! I was about to have the men get the ladders about."

The three women stared at each other knowingly. This was going to be an interesting but tacit beginning.

* * *

"You're telling me there were no treasures to parceive in underground place?!"

"Tomb?" Archie asked unsure.

"No." Cecilia fiddled her fingers.

"Took a look m'self." Archie reinforced. "No treasure. Unless you count the amazing history."

"And the _jewel?!"_

"Paccini's experts checked on that." Cecilia explained wearily.

"Thing is more hollow than a dry coconut." The eldest archaeologist concurred.

"So... there's no value?"

"As a piece of jewelry," the younger archaeologist informed. "Not in the slightest, sir."

"Hawthorne! You are retirminated!"

"Consider yourself null!"

* * *

"Wooh… thanks, Archie!" Cecilia basked happily.

"Anytime, Lass." He winked. "We should head up to the university. Bet all your friends are waiting."

"I'm still not used to this place. It's bigger than Ritz and Taci's university! Let alone mine!" She marched towards the science laboratories after getting lost several times peering at the directory and asking a few students lurking around still in later hours.

Coming to the large doors where different halls divided to different labs, some with different machinery. _'This stuff looks like they're from Mars!'_

With a few classes still in session, she searched through most windows until two sole occupants conversed in one room. She knocked happily to establish the fifteen minute wasted time coming to an end. They immediately perked to the knocking, smiling. Each approaching the door, Ritza stalled the younger gentleman. He immediately stalled before running to the side, returning with a lab coat, gloves and a set of goggles.

As they exited to the room prior to the exit, they allowed the archaeologist in. "Guys! We did it! Archie and I somehow managed to prove that Gregg's suspicions were wrong."

"That's great." Tacitus smiled.

"Perfect! I guess they're not taking it well." She stoked, "I bet Hawthorne is under heavy fire."

"Put these on, Ceci." He handed her the protective gear.

"He sure was." She spoke, putting on the lab attire.

"Good." Ritza pointed to the clothing. "I don't want anything not safe for work here."

"Are we thinking of the same thing?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Oh!" Tacitus broke.

"Let's do sciency things!" She wiggled the gloves, heading deeper into the lab. "Ritza, what did you find out?" Her friend entered the lab, viewing her fiance and friend in their white drooping lab coats.

The pen fiddled several times in her finger before peering upward. "This relic had more of a purpose of storing something in it like a bottle as you say…"

"Yep." She directed as if she were teaching a lesson. "There was one oddly hollow, holding some liquid inside. I had to use some special tools open it up without shattering the whole thing."

"Tests shows it was some sort of primitively concocted brew like a medicine or natural remedy." Tacitus assured.

"However, there seems to be a contaminant... it is unlike anything I have ever seen…" Ritza continued, "by biological standards, it's not alive. So it is not an organism. It is plausible of course, but this may be a form of bacteria maybe even an archaea though they mostly live in extreme conditions."

"Being trapped in a bottle for God knows how many years isn't extreme enough?" Cec' deadpanned.

"Nope. There have been restored bacteria that have been beyond thousands of years old held in either amber or simple sediment. There are still more tests to be done. Or it could be simply a bacteria from the human mouth or hands, simply being used as a bottle, it could have gotten in there." She pointed out with her pen. "What boggles me the most! Is! I must show you!"

The doctor led the archaeologist to a complex microscope. It was not like that of what she had seen in a regular lab. It was thicker, much larger and the objective lenses were much more sophisticated than she had ever seen. Removing her lenses, the doctor peered once more into ocular lenses, eyes gaining a great eye full of the specimen.

"It may take different magnification for you. Just use the adjustment on the side. Look at these cells." She instructed.

It had taken a scant rotation, but she managed to gain a focus of now visibly moving circular bodies floating in a medium.

"Aw they're so tiny!" Cecilia released her view. "You love tiny things."

"I do!" She let out with endearing excitement. "But these are dying cells. Watch carefully as I put a small sample of dilution with the unknown specimen."

Her friend lowered the stage of the tiny glass where the specimen was held. Removing the transparent glass, her friend reached for a smallish looking beaker. It just seemed to be regular water to her, but knowing with Tacitus and Ritza's experience it's probably some sort of dilution or chemical of what they always ramble about. The tiny dropper siphoned a miniscule amount into the funnel before squeezing barely a drop onto the glass where the tiny cells were. Walking to an immense microscope than the simple one on the bench. She placed the rectangle back underneath the silver clamps, rising the stage closer to the elongated lenses. Eye returning to the top binocular pieces, she turned. "Look at the cells now!"

Cecilia quickly shuffled back to the microscope, focusing the dial a few times before seeing the specimen. The unmoving dull larger cell was invaded by the tinier cell. Slowly the cell seemed to start moving again, the components inside this plasma were reacting.

Cecilia gasped. "They're! They're!"

"Exactly!" Ritza piqued.

"They're...! I don't know... i'm not good with this stuff…"

"..." Ritza stalled exasperated. "They're restoring the cell! In fact, they're viable...!"

"So would that be symbiosis or something?" The archaeologist asked confusedly.

"Symbiosis is when two organisms benefit from one another in harmony. In some technicality you are right. But I need to look a little further. This was a dilution of both the liquid and this specimen. Further tests need to be conducted to see if it is either the specimen or concoction that causes this reaction."

"It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!" The archaeologist guffawed. "And you said you wanted to fix the medical system. Here's a good start!"

"You may be right…"


	58. Pursue the Dust Tail

Wright Anything Agency

9:00 a.m. September 7

* * *

Not too sure out of manic curiosity or impulsive urge, her feet just kicked. They kept kicking yet she struggled to keep up in her pursuit. Her quick clops were nearly defeated by long tall strides. He did not stop at the elevator to her surprise but continued to descend further away by means of the stairs. At this point she huffed in a disbelieving annoyance.

' _He's really trying to get away... Oh no, you're not!'_

The building where the Wright Anything Agency was located did not reside high in escalation. It was only located a few floors from the ground. Tediously, the speedy zigzag formed a nauseating feeling to the constant spin, as she heard the heavy beating on the steps of not two but four boots nearly in sync of one another. The chase, virtually as brisk as it had began, veering to its imminent end as she landed on the recognizable ground floor and entrance to the building. His two tinted long hair and back had managed to leave the archway from the entrance. Several more gallops and she was but along with him. Her hand had futility thrown forward, knowledgeable that she could not reach for him, but an attempt to call out.

" _Simon! Wait!"_ She hollered.

Blanched skin contacted the durable metal yellow surface before pulling back on the silver handle, unheading to her words.

' _He's really trying to leave!'_ Her thoughts soared.

She continued her pursuit, verging on colliding head on with the twisted samurai.

"Simon!" His pursuer called out. "Why are you leaving? _You just got here!"_

He remained quiet. Expecting him to turn around and release his resolve but he did nothing. As soon as she took a single step forward, the samurai continued to open the door.

" _Don't stand me up!_ You came all the way here." She yelled. "The least you can do is tell me."

By time her words had fallen on deaf ears, the prosecutor had already made his homage on the publicly used cab, shutting the door behind him. Impulsively darting forward, her head penetrated the manageable opening of the window, unwilling to remove him from her sight. His glance towards the opposite end of the car. Dark grey damaged eyes unwilling to offer a sign of indication.

"At least tell me why you're here!" She grimaced angrily. "You don't just come up to someone's place, knock and leave without saying hello."

"Hey, listen…" a voice muffled through tiny holes of thick transparent bulletproof glass. "If there is any relationship problem going on… can you do it _outside_ of the cab?"

"We're talking here!" She spat at the barrier.

" _Eck!"_ The driver recoiled.

"Send me to Cosmos Space Station." The samurai finally muttered.

The car ignition revved to life by a twist of keys.

 _ **HOLD IT!**_

"Wait just one moment there!" She fiercely pointed to the driver.

Turning once more, she discover he continued to refrain from facing her direction or even batting an eye to her, despite the scream that had echoed in the enclosed space.

"You ruined yourself right there, buster." She remarked, "even if I do let you go, I'll still chase you down."

His cold demeanor stoically reinforced on his face. "And I will fly from you just as fast, if not, faster."

She huffed of vexation, "can you at least tell me why you're here?"

"It is not of importance." Solemnly close to a mutter, he replied.

Athena inched ever closer to the prosecutor, vainly attempting to obligate the monochromatic samurai to offer at least a bat of an eye. "It must be if you wouldn't come all the way here from Cosmos."

Lips quivered in aggravation, his long legs dragged his form forward, wrenching his torso forward in additional emphasis, "Drive!"

"Not without me, you're not!" She challenged.

Dust kicked off the pavement as white boots hoisted over, hauling the entirety of her body via the open window. Nearly bosom first, lapping over the warped prosecutor, alighting on her bosom and elbows first upon contact on the opposite end seat. Reluctantly, Simon now adorned his direction to the opening along the car, unwilling to perform contact. As Athena hoisted herself to a more comforting position, knuckles contacted thick transparency.

She boasted, "Now you can drive."

"Stubborn as ever." His gut grunted.

Her smile died once more when his persistence carried on, body practically hugging the door. Petal to the metal, the cab conjoined in regular traffic. Exchanging to the prosecutor, she frowned, but unrelenting to give up on him now. ' _I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Simon doesn't just up and leave unless he has or had… a planned objective. I would know him better by now. If he really did not want me to come, he probably would have jumped out and called for another taxi by now!'_

"A single tip for you," He explained wryly. "You're paying for your own fare."

Athena grabbed her cheeks in shock, " _But I didn't bring my wallet!"_

* * *

Save for revs, grumbles and honks, the ride was relatively smooth, but above all quiet. Not a syllable, not a change in direction was exchanged, completely one-sided on Athena's part. To the broad outskirts, but close to the city, the large cosmopolitan landscape stretched, unfolding the space center. Trees skated shadows across the interior of the car, but did not overshadow the large space shuttles vertically inclined, dormant from its ascent to the sky. Where once had been home many years ago, thrived and enlarged as the proximity closed in on itself. Ceasing at the entrance of the grand scientific astrological estate, the muted prosecutor paid for the fare. Inwardly and silently thankful, Athena marched along the taller samurai.

"Why do you continue to badger me?" The silence finally had broken the tranquil morning air.

"You came to the office first." Athena flashed him a peace sign. "You're practically asking for help!"

"I was not searching for any legal help from your firm." His eyes flashed white. "I can consider your shenanigan here troublesome and pointless."

' _You're so dense, Simon Blackquill!'_

Nonetheless, their saunter did not cease, reaching the goal on the secured entrance. Several signs exhibiting the possibilities and exploration of the establishment. None paid attention to for long, as the linear trail designated the following attorney to the main destination of the prosecutor. His pace had suddenly quickened, as if alarmed. Athena matched her's with his own, figuring if he devised an idea of running she would be prepared to create a mad dash.

"Simon!" A deep older voice boomed. "Ah…! And stargirl! Return so soon?"

Stopping at a dime, Simon mumbled irritatedly. Swiveling their heads simultaneously, the crazed cosmic captain rolled over by the wheels of his segway. Quite cheery as he as prior to Athena's visit, but had suddenly morphed in tone.

"Yes indeedy, Yuri!" Athena presented herself.

"It's by time we have some returning faces!" He exclaimed before groping his beard. "And Simon."

He cleared his throat. The samurai fully facing the senior captain. "Make sure those dangerous weapons and instruments are securely locked away." His hands folded behind him. "I do not care if they are merely used for practice. I do not wish for anything to happen in this bright place anymore. Peace has finally been restored. I do not want any other outbursts."

"Dangerous instruments?" Athena interrupted in shock. ' _Something tells me he's not talking about a tuba!'_

"Your mouth is large…" The prosecutor grimaced. "They are secured and tucked away safely."

"Dandy!" The director sapped. "I have some business with other colleagues."

His segway swerved, " _Off I go!"_

To themselves, Athena approached her silent guest. Nearly afraid to ask, but overcharged to hear of Simon possessing such seriously instruments was alarming. "These weapons I hope aren't of mass destruction are they?"

"If they were, would you believe the old man would be speaking so kindly…?" He rebuked detached. "He's paranoid even by blown leaves…"

" _Simon!"_

" _Athena!"_

Two mechanical rovers closely entwined causing the emitted sound to mingle as one loud hum. Robotic chimes pressed forward, greeting the attorneys at law. Athena recognized the same voices, giddily enjoying the mechanical people approaching them. Their heavy metal arms on standby near their sides. Illuminated happy blue faces identical from one another, save for Ponco's highlighted pixelated eyelashes.

"Clonco. Ponco. How are you guys?" Her hands braced happily to the side together in awe.

"Happier than ever. Now that you're here." Clonco responded, alloid arms waving in the air.

"We're happy you've returned so soon." Ponco followed suit. "It's been quiet."

' _I can only imagine…'_ Athena thought.

As Simon had mentioned beforehand, they are technically missing their engineer/repairwoman/mother figure. Despite how patronizing she could be, she still tended to them for Metis's sake of research. She was to return home soon, as by what Simon said. His words true, they would not have to wait long. An appreciation she inwardly loved. These robots capable of feeling emotion, such an idea of a brilliantly formed artificial intelligence capable of not only tending to the emotions of others but to build their own was absolutely fascinating.

"Simon?" Ponco mentioned. "Do you feel better?"

"Feel better?" Athena stirred, her hands on her hips curiously. Her eyes scooped to him.

"Simon had high emotional changes when he discovered something beyond the labs." Clonco emphasized. "It was massive!"

"Infernal contraptions!" He seethed.

"We were hoping he would allow a session to help stabilize him." Clonco spoke as he oscillated his head.

"But he refused!" Ponco continued throwing her arms out maddeningly. "And left!"

Simon readied his hand, his index near jaw level to the nuisance. "I should have deconstructed them myself!"

"Simon! Don't hurt them." Mass quickly shielding them, arms wide basking a wider perimeter from reach. "They're just concerned."

She finished in thought, ' _As I am!'_

"Now he's showing anger, Ponco." The robot struck worriedly.

Ponco rested her arms, "Are you sure you don't want that session?"

"Don't worry, guys." Athena butter herself in. "I'll handle this!"

Her ungloved hand rose above her torso, digits at the ready to press the highlighted blue happy face wrapped around her neck. Angry and cold darts targeted her reaching grasp.

"You so much as touch that little gadget," He threatened. "I'll see to it that the only time you see this visage is in court."

"You don't have to be so rash!" She furiously irked, hands gripping tightly in front of her.

"Now Athena is mad." Ponco writhed.

"Oh no." Clonco staggered.

Cornered, Athena can see it, if she was going to get him, it had to be now. She was aware he would not hurt her, he would refrain from that. Sure he may throw a few air strikes and slices, but none would actually contact her. This case however, was different. _I know Simon doesn't like opening up… and I can't use Widget! Why is he being so stubborn? It must've been something wrong. Very wrong. Or at least something very important to come by the office._

"What's bothering you, Simon! Seriously! I want to know." She started in plea.

"It has nothing to concern you." He answered coldly.

Recognizable to her, the buzz and unsyncable lapping of words and vibes registered sturdy and troublesome in her brain. The electrical impulses and waves did not match one another, unwilling to pattern themselves on accord.

' _There's that discord…'_

She confidently shot a sassy smile, her arms lapping over one another, "that's not what your heart is saying!"

"… I have things to attend to. Do not bother me." He turned away.

"Then tell me! Why did you come to the office?!" She bombarded once more. "If it had nothing to do with me, why bother coming over?!"

"I believe it had to do with the weapons he had found in Mama's significant other's room." Clonco introduced.

" _Ah!"_ Ponco cowardly covered her large football dome with her mechanical limbs.

Athena never knew Simon's face could become more infuriating than it already was. "I'm going to have forge an off switch on these tin cans..."

"The weapons?" Athena turned back to the audible robots, "Are these the same weapons Yuri spoke of?"

Clonco was well aware and informative, but Ponco had managed to shrink over in fear. "Why are you so afraid?" Are they really that dangerous?"

"Pick up your curiosity and go back to that little office you call a firm..." His tongue stinging the air.

"Why are you acting so hostile?" His march forward did not cease or deprive in speed. "Simon! Let me help you!"

"Balderdash!" He edged onto a scream. "Do not follow me."

Lips pursing angrily, she could only watch as his form shrank, disappearing into a room along the narrow elongated gray hemisphere tunnels of the center. Left alone with the Aura's inventions, Athena fumed. Well informed that Simon tended to be extremely distant, especially of his emotions, he left her in the dust to ponder. _It has been seven years I studied long and hard to become a lawyer and use analytical psychology. That many years I pursued to become an official attorney. If you think I am going to let you get away Simon, you need to reevaluate your life choices!_

She puffed up her chest before beginning her miniature investigation. She knew she wasn't going to blindly throw herself besides bothering the twisted samurai directly. Over her shoulder, the robots had not left her side. _I guess I can ask them a little more._

"Can you guys tell me what happened?" She properly addressed the robots.

"Simon came in this morning to finish tidying up things in here." Clonco started. "When he went into a certain room."

"It is not on our map layout." Ponco began, swiveling her head, "It does not have a name in our memory, but we saw Simon enter it."

"A room…?" Athena repeated. "Can you guys lead me to it? It would help out a lot"

"Sure! We get to work again!" The robots happily swerved in place. " _It is-"_

The machines suddenly cut off. Their faces devoid of color and screens faded to black immediately. Their limbs flailing aimlessly as their bodies seized.

"What just happened?!" Athena flinched horrified. " _Did their batteries die?"_

A low conniving cackle ruptured from the hallways. Her culprit gladly presenting himself behind her.

"I discovered Aura's little _Universal remote_ for these inventions." He snarked, scratching the hawk residing his broad vest tenderly. "Turns out to have been more useful than I thought as a _kill_ switch."

"That's just mean!" Her protest not bothering to be digested.

"Leave here…" He hissed near grumble, "and do not come back."

"You're asking for it!" She unrelented once more. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

 _How badly do you want to hide this that you'd even use Aura's tech to stop me from discovering?!_

"Very well." He conceded.

Fierce and keen, the black talons marched forward, clawing the air as vast brown wings and pinions blew air to her face, incising numerous times.

" _AH!"_

Her lids instinctively contracted, avoiding possible contact. Just when she was far enough to be away from his boundaries, the hawk retreated, perching itself on Simon's rightful shoulder. The claws were well adept of causing severe injury, she knew this as she arose from her stupor, striving to regain her view to the reluctant prosecutor. Though, that was not had been cut deeply.

"Simon… why are you pushing this away?" Her eyes burned lightly. "Whatever this thing is, it's bothering you. And you know for sure that I know this."

She clenched her fingers irely. "You forget what I can do! _What I can hear!"_

"And you forget your place." His response icy.

"Yuri mentioned about certain weapons." Athena stepped closer. "Clonco and Ponco said as soon as you found them, you became very emotional. Why?"

Dawning harshly on realization, her gasp lurched, "Was this the _same weapon_ for the case?!"

' _Is that why he's shutting me out?!'_

"That would be impossible." He noted dryly. "That was evidence, currently locked away in a safe place at Criminal Affair's evidence storage."

' _Then it could not be the same one from UR-1… So what is it?!'_

"How are these weapons different?"

He did not back away, boots cemented to the ground. Taka was not threatened to move on accordance either. As on queue, confidently brought herself closer.

"Then you said it had nothing to do with me, but the heart never lies!"

The whirling tempest he continued to hide was bound to erupt if he kept talking, verified by his silence. The desire to crack his forte on fueled with his non verbal reproach. _If the robots are off and he has the switch, then I can't ask them where they are._

"I can go around and ask Mr. Cosmos about about this." She crossed her arms. "I'm pretty sure he will tell me what and where they are."

"The old man is busy. Nor would be free in the slightest." He seized immediately. "Your search will end in vain."

"I'm not going to give up on you. I've been through all this before. Somehow I will get to the bottom of this! You can count on that, Simon Blackquill."

" _..."_

Before he would allow her to give another contemptible offer in service, he swiftly removed himself from the premises. Skipping all the corridors, leaving Athena to deactivated robot bodies. She had given him enough room to run away, but she smirked. _Not for long._

Leaving the poor dead bots in the middle of the hallway, she scampered against the wall.

 _Mission Impossible! No wait… no… That's bad!_

Creeping over the intersection, she saw his heavy black and white overcoat. The large bushy tail swiveled at the corner. She heaved herself backward, praying that he did not see her. Pacing her breath carefully, despite the small hums coming from nearby wall technology and holographic screen capable of muting her every move. His descent had her ducking around corners and encased specimens runabout the place from the center to the near back of the Space Center. Besides the occasional guest, no curious roving eyes had her easily spotted.

As the rooms became less occupant, Athena did not remember seeing this part of the Space Center before. This area was much milder, lacking an astrological findings or any indication of space related entities. Faint, but familiar, she could not point it, but she can tell this was some form of living quarters. It was unique in comparison to where the other astronomers had held themselves. _No wonder the Clonco and Ponco didn't have this one their maps. It's not on the Cosmos Space Center map either!_

The public domain came to a halt to a door. A symbol, a feather, similar to the one adorning Simon's back outstretched inkinesss occupying the body of the door. On the side, held a jutting metallic slit to the right. The samurai pulled from his coat, a thin small card, quickly swiping the plastic between the crack. A beep rung in her ear, almost causing a shiver to hit her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she's heard this sound before, many years ago to an age almost forgotten. The slide doors folded adagio into their metal holdings, allowing the samurai to enter. His dark mane disappearing along with his stride. The lawyer felt a cold sweat hit when the door began to seal themselves.

Athena inwardly flinched, ' _if I'm not quick, I'll lose him!'_

In a mad dash, she whooshed right past the door, hopping right in this secret place. Clasping ring and gust shot past her ear. Her mouth muffled in her hand, hoping that the twisted samurai did not spot her yet. Her eyes fluttered in a pseudo sigh as he turned the corner at an odd fork. She gave him a few moments to allow a path for her inaudible stealth mode to continue.

When the coast was more than clear, she tip toed on. Her head snagged backward causing her bum to plop back against the slide doors. Attempting once more had revealed her long orange side ponytail had caught right at the edge of the door.

' _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!'_

The very tip of the elongated hair menacingly stared right back at her with no intentions of slipping out manually. ' _That's it! When I get the chance, I'm cutting a few inches!'_

Grabbing the hair length closest to the door, she heaved. It barely budged. Taking in a large breath, her foot contacted the door softly, interlaced her digits against the ponytail once more before heaving. Her back hit the floor hard, troublemaking hair landing right on her face.

' _Split ends…'_

With a quick lift and dust off, she mourned the tiny strands wedged mercilessly between the clamped metal. Examining the door once more divulged the inconceivable open button on the side. She punched the air in quiet fervor several times, hushed cursing buzzing through her ears.

' _Dang door!'_

Before her anger could completely dissipate, her body glided across the wall, turning an eye to the corner. Closer examination gave way to a single door at the end. Traveling via this place, it was unsettlingly nostalgic as if she had been in this very place before. The styled sides, hanging scrolls and masks for some reason were turned over facing the wall.

' _This is my mom's old rooms!'_ Her fingers folding over lips, the inward scream immensely intense to the point it close to spilling over.

The pounding in her heart practically drumming in her ears frantically from the quiet environment. It hurt to walk by missed years, her hands gliding against the walls of memories. Blindly walking to the only possible way for Simon to have escaped reached her feet. Finding the zebra colored prosecutor knocked her from her stupor, recoiling to the side into hiding. A blue iris stirred near the corner finding Simon sitting in the middle of this japanese styled room.

Like a statue, unmoving to the world, his knees bent attached to the floor. Sitting on the long calf of his legs, transfixed greys on the strange china plating. Light basked through the windows, casting light on the tiny mat adorned in front of his black knees were several dishes, laid upon the _traditional American kotatsu._ A black roundish ceramic pot, resembling something of a kettle, closest to his right knee. The spout was not curved or fancy, simply jutting diagonally upward in a twenty five degree angle, with a handle ninety degrees away from it. To the left of this strange small kettle was a white ceramic, a beak jutting from the lip of the seam, and a small bowl beside it. Heat scorched underneath the dark mini water boiler, the dial just below that of boiling. Gaining better leverage made her realize it was much below boiling, less than seventy if specific. No bubbles boiled, only steam relatively releasing ghostly clouds. A tiny square plate rested a silver metal strainer. Within the multi holed confined cage held a sort of dried herbal vegetation reminiscent of tea leaves. Small and fragmented pieces that could not be held by the metal cage, untamed made their escape. Next to the strainer, held not one, but two smaller cups. The smallest of all the pottery and ceramic. Athena speculated just with three fingers, she could hold the little cute cup in her hand.

His hands remained flat on his lap, waiting. On a whim, his hands moved delicately and meticulously. His index and thumb naped the button top of the tiny black kettle. Without even looking at the heated water to his side, he lifted the container by the neck, the smooth hot water draining into the ceramic.

' _Shouldn't he put the tea leaves first? Why not just pour them directly into the little cups?'_

Bringing down the top piece of this pot, he grappled with precision. A thumb holding down the jutted round top, the rest of his fingers upon the handle, firmly grasping. Like water, his hand waved instead of bent, pouring carefully into the round beaker shaped ceramic.

' _He's not putting it into the cups yet? I thought that would hold sugar or something…'_

Emptying the tiny kettle completely, making sure not one drop fell on the mat, he placed it down. The mini pitcher now warm and occupied of water. His pale fingers clutched the edges of this white ceramic, gliding over the smaller tea cups on the side. The water transferred evenly and precise, equal measures to each other where the designs came up less of the lip. Extra liquid that failed to fill the cups, was disposed of in the bowl by his left knee.

' _That looks like a waste of time instead of pouring it directly!'_

The pitches rested back to its rightful place where she had seen it before, not a millimeter difference in placement.

' _Now does he put in the tea leaves? I think he's working backwards…'_

His attention returned back to the dark small kettle where he had began. The strainer now targeted, the earthy leaves were lifted along the path. Scants pieces were left in the tiny square plate where rebellious droppings remained. With the top gone, the strainer now paid homage to the confines of the dark kettle. Lifted like a spoon with the tea kettle, he wafted the scent that now warm leaves emitted into his nostrils, amplified by the warming walls this ceramic pot bestowed. The wondrous aroma even managing to reach its way to the hiding attorney, managing to make her mouth water.

' _It smells so good!'_

Placing the pot down respectfully in angle, he reached for the warm pot, still below boiling, but gentle to the liquid. Tea leaves had now greeted the hot water. Not too much and not too little, enough for the kettle to welcome comfortably and heat the tea leaves. Removing his eyes for a split moment to return the hot container, he returned to his duty, replacing the lid of the dark kettle. The heat simmered in the container for a while, but he waited patiently. Athena quickly suggested it was definitely less than a minute.

' _It's tea time!'_

Athena awaited for the samurai to pour the warm liquid into the tiny little cups with intricate designs. She stopped, confused that he had poured the colorized water back into the tiny pitched once more.

'What's with all these extra steps!? I don't think they'll even make a difference in flavor!'

As the greenish brown liquid introduced itself in the white pitcher, he then placed the kettle back to where it belonged before reaching the white lipped beaker again. Athena found it strange how he did not pour the extra water that had been poured previously.

' _Wouldn't it dilute the drink?'_

What had also caught her attention was the angle he pour the beverage. Instead of away from him, he emptied the pitched towards him. The pitcher had served its purpose, restored back to its place. The darkened liquid still with the only sole movement of evaporating steam. Several grain sized leaves managed to resist the solvent, remaining undissolved to the water. Afloat, but unoffending, his hand reached for the tiny tea cup closest to his heart and brought it forward, away from him as if offering to a ghost. The steam evaporated into his hand, the most resilient gliding past his digits.

He continued to stare at lonely cup as he reached for the closest one . Both hands fulfilling with that what one hand can complete facilely. As his lips met the cup, he concentrated and analyzed. Silently descending the china near his midriff, he cursed.

" _Still can't get it right…!"_

"Simon." Athena called over.

" _Bloody Hell!"_ He jerked wide eyed.

The hot liquid jumping with him, suspended momentarily before dropping onto the pottery below. Wasted tea seeped into the mat, desecrating all the pottery and utensils at his knees. Hostility plagued immediately into the atmosphere as the fringed death glare landed right on her. One grey eye eerily close to a infuriating twitch. The cup still glued to his expert hands.

"You almost caused a second degree burn on my hand..." He grumbled irritatedly.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled impulsively.

"Following me around..." The antagonizing gaze accompanied a galled nasal whisp. "Why Athena? Why do you persist? It's pointless to keep arguing..." He continued, displeased settlement stationary.

"I'm sorry," she crept over meekly before waddling. "I want to know. Please. At least let me know and I will leave you alone! Give me that and I will go. For good."

"Even if I did collaborate," he spoke detestably. "You would continue to harass me."

Grazing sight fixated on her, sliding in their sockets, they followed as she knelt right in front of him where the tea did not stain. A simple smile sutured to her face. Her skirt hid her legs in the veil of yellow, hands reaching forward for the tiny ceramic china between the two. Blue orbs grew even wider as she awed by its miniscule size and petitness. Feeling the warm outer rim and surface, mimicking his gesture on handling the dish, she brought it up. As the first green beads had touched her buds, her eyes grew wider.

" _This is great tea!"_ He yelped.

His scowl did not surrender as his hands propped his cup. "It's not. Not enough…"

"How did you make it so well?!" She stopped her sipping to question.

Ignoring her, the samurai quickly grabbed the towel to his side, beginning to rinse off the excess sinfully regretful beverage from the reflective surfaces. Placing them on the side as they were left to finish air drying, Athena continued to sip the tea. It was earthy, fresh and had a interesting umami flavoring to it that she had never thought could work expertly as this brew did in the cup.

"It is not my recipe." The words nearly made her choke her drink as he suddenly spoke. "It belonged to my Master."

"Mom…" Her swallowing ceased to meet him properly. To make sure she was not hearing things, she asked. " _Made tea this good?!"_

"No…" He answered, not daring to look at her. He lathered the china carefully, save for the dark tea kettle. "This is but a failed attempt of the authentic recipe…"

' _So you're telling me, Mom made tea much better than this?!'_

"My Master was very intelligent and skilled." He spoke rinsing the mat of the excess.

She sipped once more. The first taste can never be as tranquil and enjoyable as the first ever could be. With her newfound information, she was able to appreciate this sip more than what she had began.

"I have not had a taste tester in ages." He commented.

' _Being in prison doesn't exactly allow that, I guess…'_

"Only myself." He digressed after Athena managed to finish her cup. With the cup void, he reached a hand over, silently asking to taking away the cup from her hand. "I cannot critique my own concoctions. Bias creates harsh judgement."

"Why do you take all those unnecessary steps?" Surrendering the cup to his large grasp, she couldn't help but ask, "why don't you just put the leaves in the kettle and pour the water? It's better than constantly shuffling water back and forth."

"That is not the proper technique." He divulged. "One does not simply pour the water into the kyusu…"

Placing each glass to the side, making sure none contacted or utter a noise of clash before rolling the miniature mat like a rug. "It requires proper preparation and discipline."

"That's what the little teapot is called?" She pointed to the dark kettle he fiddled with earlier.

"If you believe that was difficult…" He conceitedly smirked, "imagine brewing the real matcha."

Rising to the air, the prosecutor placed the towelette and soaked rolled mat along a wall hang to dry. "There are numerous more steps to perform."

By the side near him was a low counter. On it, a dark auburn near burgundy wooden box like chest. Nimble hands carefully parallel lifted the flat rectangular casing, bequeathing it where he had engraved on the floor the duration of his time. No lock was located in the wood, easily accessible on a whim of lifting the top.

"I only know a tea bag and some hot water…" Athena mentioned as he placed the china away, each fitting righteously in their dented sections.

Shutting the case softly, he appropriately faced her. "Then you are ignorant of the true flavour."

"Maybe you can show me more another time around." She hinted. "And talk about certain things off your shoulders…"

His frown grew larger above his chin. ' _We're trying to get rid of the wrinkles, Simon… Not trying to add more…'_

"I must wash these later thanks to your interruption." He basked the box on the counter.

She winced. Further inspection caused Athena to see Simon had set up shop in the rooms that who knew how long had been vacant of life. She flinched, knowing now that Taka had been creeping opposite in the beige room, yellow scaly feet tightened around a mantle.

"Taka doesn't normally ingest fish…" His spoken words caught her by surprise. A twining sound further shattering the silence. "He was spoiled as so once…"

The samurai turned, unveiling the square can currently in his palm, aluminum coiled to the side. The hawk immediately perked upward, his head basking the side, allowing the large yellow socket to widen. Upon the flexing of pinions, the large span of feathers streaked the air, landing upon the same counter he rested the can. In chunks, his feathered friend devoured the wonderful meal.

"You're not talking about the case during the incident ShipShape Aquarium?" Her question flying before hoisting herself.

"No." He watched his faithful companion eat. "Though, he was chipper after it. I am speaking of before those events."

Arms grasping heavily in a fold, Simon observed the hawk. The beak easily squashed the boneless fish to a pulps, enough to greedily hork down as if it will never have the same meal again and prevent any other pickers from scavenging his fine dining. Athena exchanged to the samurai, his lids were now closed. The muscles near his ears flexed, grinding his own teeth.

"You continue to squander here... Don't believe I have forgotten your little scheme." He pacified.

Her hands stamped on her hands in a pout. Before she can open her mouth, he seized her words.

"If you so much as you are tempted, do not try to alleviate me." His command harsh, eyes finally opening, steely. "Just listen."

"Quiet. Got it!" She zipped.

Though stoic, on the inside she was rolling. ' _Yes!'_

Her heart leaping several times before the revelation of him leaving the room. Her feet began before her torso could catch up, nearly causing her to limbo walk. His pace slow, she followed suit. The burning sensation erupted and sizzled within her lungs, ignorantly and unwittingly holding in a breath. With the rooms were closely huddled, the travel died quickly. Several masks, and scrolls hung upon the spacious walls, a wall window beaming in light, larger in comparison to the other room. The floor was not that of marble or tile, but smooth resistant wood. Vacant of significant furniture of rest, only yielding empty racks and holsters. Besides being a room, less modernized and more traditional, especially dipped in Japanese culture, nothing popped out too much to Athena.

' _This room is very familiar…'_

"This was my Master's chamber of where she practiced combat." The breath hitched, as if he too held his breath. "Swift, but scarce, she utilized this place."

The samurai approached a wall, strangely empty and devoid of any decorations. Uninhabited, greeting the wall, knees bent towards the floor, his weight gave out. Again, his statue faced the wall, he quietly awaited.

"Simon…" Athena muttered, "What are _you-"_

" _ **Silence!"**_

He yelled out, pointing to the spot next to him. " _Pay your respect…!"_

"Right!" She fumbled quickly over, her legs bending just as he did towards the wall.

There they sat, basking this oddly vacant wall. Her closest tempted lid fluttered slightly open, peering. He remained frozen. Shutting quickly, she scrunched to see him arise. His hands basked the wall, hands planted horizontally, pushing the wall apart. Athena glazed over the hidden rack behind this false door. Ecstatic how such a thing stood behind it. There, upon the two red stands with one singular stand in the middle, untouched. Approaching the middle, he removed the elongated slightly bent dark shiny reflective wood. Turning on his heel, both hands angular to one another, he presented the weapon.

"A sword…" Athena let out.

"It's a katana…" He corrected lowly.

She grimaced. "Same thing!"

"There is a significant difference!" He rebuked offended. " _Do not be an uncultured swine!"_

She pouted reluctantly, though did not extinguish her attention.

"This was my Master's katana." His sleeve hovered over the long encapsulated blade. He couldn't help, but twitch a smirk on his lip by her uncontrolled amusement. "One of her many treasures. She never wielded it, yielding to the word of another to have mercy."

Simon spoke with pride "this one… I hide. If the old man knew its existence, he would have it removed like the other ones."

' _That explains the empty racks in the room.'_

His hand tucked under appropriately, returning the instrument to its rightful place. Besides the mantle stood a rack. This holster did not hold its armory as metal or steel. The bushy ponytail turned as his body swayed back to the awaiting attorney. Wielding this weapon, it was much longer than the hidden sword. The body consisted primarily of thin wood, tip and a third of the length was tightened in a sort of white ribbon or cloth. White of its handle, the majority of the sword appeared made of individual equal lengths of thing light wood.

"This…" His pause stretched, voiced hidden behind his throat, "...is another treasure…"

"A Kendo stick," she boasted like a skippy student.

"A shinai…" He corrected solemnly.

Waves that distressed over, collided to Athena's ear, ' _What's with the discord?'_

"This did belong to my Master," He informed, "but was gifted to another… My Master was one of little words."

' _I know that…'_ She thought sadly, " _she rarely spoke to me as a child…'_

"This instrument was used for practice not to cause any serious damage."

"Did she give it to you?" Athena rallied up.

"No…" The prosecutor faltered once more. "This practicing utensil was used by…"

' _By who?!'_ She stammered. ' _Stop the dramatic pauses already!'_

"By my Senior."

" _Senior…?"_ Athena took aback.

"I had a Senior once." His glare stuttered several times at the practice weapon. "Whenever my Master was not there, my Senior would speak for me. To understand."

"I thought you were an only student…" Athena gobsmacked. "Mom had more students?!"

"No… She only had two… Including me. That was the most she could take in…"

He retreated the shinai to the rack. "In class of study, my Senior was technically more educated in certain arts than my Master, your mother. Though, my Senior wished to pursue techniques and studies in psychology and mastered them."

"When I was taken in under my Master's teaching, my Senior had already been under her wing for some time. In here, we would train. I would watch as my Master and Senior would battle. They did not hone blades. Wielding shinais or bokkens," He pointed to the secondary rack.

Wood held wood, light with dark. These instruments were unlike the shinai and sword. It was not as long as the shinai, but appear to wield more weight and much denser.

"I would watch as they constantly clashed. For my youth, it was quite the experience." He couldn't help, but smirk.

"It must've been cool to watch!" Athena revitalized. ' _I can't imagine Mom with a sword! Or any sort of weapon! She was always so calm.'_

"That word doesn't even begin to cover it." He snarked. "One of the greatest ironies of my Master… she did not want to take me in, the very beginning."

"No way!" Athena flinched. "Why?"

"You of all people should know… your mother, my Master, was a person who spoke very little. Save for the members of this Space Center along with a few other colleagues, she remained secluded amongst her experiments. Such an ideal was also shared by my Senior. If not with assistance, I would have never mongered long."

SImon interrupted himself, reaching for each of the obscuring doors, concealing the instruments. "My sister is to return here. It's the first out of many years where I will be able to see her without hesitation of your guilt."

"That should be all gone now…" The yellow attorney concluded, "the hatred at least."

"Such an emotion is a harbinger. Your presence, not entirely."

"The world can't get along, can it?" She conceitedly smarmily. "But Simon! It's like you get to really interact with your family all over again? This is great!"

His head turned to his shoulder, but she can tell. _The heart never lies!_

' _The man has been in prison for seven years. He could still have that PTSD on him? I mean the man was in prison for years and now has to adapt to outside life again! This is a great chance! We can have the old crew come back! Sure it won't be like erasing seven years of unimaginable torture and wrongful accusations, but it will mend him on the inside. And I'll help him all the way through!'_

"Athena…" He began. "You mentioned this hypothetical idea of being capable of seeing your mother again. Where has this notion originated?"

"Oh… well… you see..!" She fluttered several times bashfully. "Before I began working with Mr. Wright and Apollo, the agency was much smaller. About nine years ago, Mr. Wright took cases along with an assistant. Before his disbarment, they took cases together. Pretty cool I have to admit! And his assistant was a spirit medium in particular, part of the occult."

The samurai's face scrunched. Not of displeasure, but something else. "I did not know Wright-dono associated with the occult. That man is certainly full of surprises. Even outside the walls of the court." He smirked.

"From what I've heard, he was heavily involved with them and her family. Family issues. Worse than ours, I'd wager from what I was told." She stroked her elbow sadly.

"Apparently, she could channel spirits back from the dead." Athena stoked. "And I'm not talking about a simple speak through the voice or in tongues or something like that. I mean she can actually change shape to represent the spirit. Isn't that insanely cool!"

His silence stung her slightly. "I bet you don't even believe it, do you, Simon?"

"I do."

" _You do?!"_

"I am aware of this cult." His answer swift. "Before I make quick and dire assumptions like that of your boss. Tell me, are they not called by the name of Fey?"

"Yes!" Her hands reached her mouth. "… how did you know?!"

"Someone of high stature told me." He smirked again. "This cult was highly politically involved. Dictating even major decisions in government and great leaders. Though I do not favor such behavior as viewing those who have passed."

"I can tell…" She reacted. "By how you reacted yesterday… Why?"

"Have you been listening?" He criticized his guest, "Once one has passed, they should never return."

"So you really don't like spirit channeling?" She frowned.

"I do not favor it. I once knew... someone who associated with that of the occult."

 _By his sudden change in his heart he seems very interested by this person._

"Who is this person?" Athena asked giddily.

"When you grew older, you few to watch you. You did not see them for my Master did not want to barrage you by prodding hands and deafening hearts. One of them, being my Senior."

The way he spoke of his senior, his heart was turmoiled, but fluttery. "Who is your Senior?"

"I told you to just listen…"

" _Seriously Simon!?'_

* * *

 _This is a bit of an elaboration of a small head canon:_

 _Simon, doesn't agree with spirit channeling, but respects the technique._


	59. Nil Nocere

Thank you for staying with me. All my readers. _I was dying to get this out there!_

* * *

Wright Anything Agency

September 7 9:00 a.m.

* * *

Save for the intermingled perplexity shared by the mediums and lawyers, riveted views aligned at the widely ajarr office door. They continued to notably admire the desolate hallway where one of the agency workers had quickly dismissed themselves for an oddly unfathomable reason equally as questionable of the prosecutor's unexpected presence and sudden dispersion. Hastened paces and chases diminished their vibrancy in their distance from the vicinity, bouncing back to their ears. The red attorney approached the open door, poking his head out to the hallway where his co worker had scurried off. Athena was completely out of sight.

Apollo offered his boss a stupefied face from the door frame, "she's gone."

Across the green carpet, numerous files planted on the desk along with tense hands of his boss.

Wright blinked several times to rewire, "I hope she knows she has to work…"

"Does this get added on as an undismissed _PTO?"_ Apollo sarcastically smiled. ' _If that is even allowed in this office.'_

Wright's brow quirked at him. "Athena walking out of the office adds loads of work onto someone else…" He expressed in contempt.

' _And that lucky contestant is me! Put it on Justice…! Tell me something new...'_ He moped.

"Why would Athena run out like that?" Maya interjected.

"Athena has known Simon ever since she was a child. Knowing Simon, he's not one to exactly come up and ask for help on such short notice and run just like that." Wright informed holding his chin.

"He was the prosecutor you had to defend during that trial where the office blew up." Maya clasped happily, "now I remember."

"I was actually defending Athena in that case. The office didn't blow up, Maya…" Wright reluctantly corrected, "the courthouse did."

"Next time get the facts fixed up before sending out to me!" She wired, "good thing too. I sent Pearly out here. Imagine her cleaning up all that rubble. That would have been too much on her."

' _I didn't send out the news of the office blowing up. You did! Anyway… I was thankful. Sending out Pearls and that letter did lighten up my day a bit.'_

"Let her off the hook for a bit, Nick." Maya retorted, ripping the attorney from his thoughts and back to reality. "Aren't there times where you knew something was wrong, but had things to do, but you ran out like a madman anyway?"

"Yes." Wright took aback. "But they were _emergencies!"_

Maya pointed, as if scolding a child, draped cuffs dancing in tune with her arms. "No buts! You still ran out. You never know."

" _But-! Gah!"_ He croaked, ' _I got nothing to back myself up…!'_

Apollo inspected the hallway once more before shutting the office door. Over hearing Maya, he thought, ' _we should have Ms. Fey around here more often. She took Athena off the hook real quick! I wonder if she can get me off the hook with these chores too...'_

"I wonder what made prosecutor Blackquill come down here in the first place." Apollo properly approached.

"Knowing him, it might've been something where a lawyer is optional or it just concerned Athena." The blue attorney thought aloud.

"Let's hope it's not anything she can't handle." Maya brought up.

Routine daily duties were bound to be completed. The toilet was cleaned. With Athena currently absent from the office, her chore of rinsing the recently cleaned toilet twice, Apollo reluctantly sighed inwardly. Though, the task mitigated quite a hefty amount due to his extra two hands, fur actually. Maya was willing to help dust around the office while Pearl assisted here and there, alleviating the red attorney from a few tedious cleaning errands around the office, silently thanking the mediums.

' _Carpet is vacuumed, files on my side, at least, are organized… I know I am missing something…'_

Apollo stepped back to inspect the office currently spick and span. Despite the clutter occupying the connected rooms consisting of the office, managed to give off the impression that it was smaller than it virtually appeared. ' _Trucy should really put a different place for these things…'_ The accused magic props stared back at him _, 'it makes the place look a bit messier than it already is… Nah… I think I've grown too fond of them. Misplacing them might make the place emptier and less colorful.'_

The shimmering surfaces well enough for him to gain a descriptive reflection of himself. In the back of his mind, there was one thing that bothered him. Impacting like a freight train, it finally hit him. One of the most important members of the Wright Anything Agency and with the most seniority. Curling around the couch, Maya lazily laid upon after sharing some of the work on her part. On the opposite couch, his red third piece he rarely wore currently discarded on the headrest. His travel led him to the corner near the closet where the tall slender palm lily had proclaimed its home base. There, the mascot of the Wright Anything Agency had been awaiting for its weekly water. Throughout trial and error, skill accumulated on his side when it came to caring for this potted plant. Charley did not require too much sunlight, nor did he require an exaggerated bucket of water. Abundance of water would cause it to swell. Even if the possibility of someone managing to forget to water Charley for a week or so, this plant could take a punch. _Drought had nothing on this guy._ Their mascot only required a glass of water to its soil.

Excusing himself to the cupboards, Apollo grabbed a single transparent glass. He allowed the cool liquid to fill the cup, holding it under the mouth of the faucet. The small trip had him greeting the plant once more. He bent his knees, allowing the lip of the cup to merely tap the ceramic white rounded bowlike pot where its roots had imbedded for years. The soil darkened, soaking the hydration. The water did not overflow to the top, nor did it leave any dry areas on the surface. It was perfect.

"Don't you think he needs a little more?" The voice startled Apollo heavily, causing him to knock his back against the closet door. Maya's hands firmly grasping the headrest of the couch, peering over him. She apologized, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. I'm fine, Ms. Fey." Apollo quickly recovered, rising to his feet and holding the glass. "I think it's just right for Charley."

"I remember when I watered Charley, I gave him much more than that." She pumped in recollection, "we had to make him big and strong!"

"Wouldn't that mean you were overwatering _him?!"_ Apollo gobsmacked.

"No! Of course not." She pointed triumphantly as if she had just won a burger eating competition, "look how big he has gotten!"

' _I can't really judge too much… I mean, I've only taken care of Charley for a few years and he's been relatively the same size… Maya has taken care of him for three, I think.'_ He retreated, ' _If only Charley could talk, then he'd criticize both of us and tell us how to take care of him properly.'_

"You really think I should water him a little more?" He stated, hoping the medium would somehow change her mind.

The Master medium leaned forward, closer to the plant. Her long black mane of hair pouring over like rivulets off the couch. "Do you want more water, Charley?"

Apollo could feel his shoulders sag over as she put her hand to her ear, as if the tiniest of voices could somehow magically transfer the thoughts of the plant directly to her ear canal. ' _I don't know too much on spirit channeling, but I know it is limited on talking to plants…'_

"Mhm… Okay…" She spoke, nodding her head in tune _._ She kicked her feet, smug stuck on her to face him, "he said _yes._ Go get our mascot another glass."

Dubiously though not lacking intensity, he waltzed over to the sink. The task repeated, filling the cup another serving of water straight from the tap. Returning to the corner, found Maya's face morph from giddy to severe concentration. Upon reaching her back, Apollo held the glass fastened in his digits before leaning over. "What's wrong?"

"It's Charley." She pointed out a tad worried, "he's hurt."

"Where?" He reeled in closer, searching for any spot of damage or tarnish on the leaves or stem of the plant.

"Right here." She finally pointed out, her meticulous fingers uncovering the obscuring leaves.

Closer inspection revealed a single forming stem on the verge of new life, branching from one the main supports of the palm lily. Nearly invisible, camouflaged upon the numerous leaves overshadowing like a willow. The thin green stalk with a single forming leaf had limped over, dangling by a single green sliver of the branch.

"Aw man…" Apollo notioned.

"We gotta save this little guy!" She rose up quickly, nearly knocking the water from Apollo's grasp.

"But how?" He skeptically asked as he saw Maya make her way passed him.

"Like any other limb," her back talked to him as she made it to Wright's desk. "We need some support for it to heal."

She leaned over to his boss's desk, where he still continued to sort files of his last case. Stagnant attention warped towards the medium, currently rustling supplies in his desk.

"Maya…" Phoenix began, "what are you looking for?"

"Tape or something useful." She trailed off, her voice near muffled from the rummage of papers and supplies colliding against the narrow desk drawer. "To put something together."

"I have a stapler," he suggested nonchalantly, papers still fastened in his hands as she reached over him.

" _Are you crazy?!"_ Maya removed herself from the desk area. "I'm trying to fix Charley, not hurt him more!"

"What's wrong with Charley?" Clarity finally flashed his face, stammering.

"Haven't you been listening?" She started offended, "one of his leaves are drooping. We need to help him."

"Did you overwater him again? You know you always do that…" He deadpanned amusingly.

' _So Ms. Fey does overwater him… One point for me.'_

"I don't overwater Charley!" Her cheeks nearly puffing, "I gave him just what he needed, and a little extra."

' _That's overwatering…'_ Phoenix slumped partially.

"Now help me find some tape." She broke determined, "we don't have much time."

Practically being trampled over, the medium scurried over to the other side of Phoenix. "Gosh, Nick. You really need to organize your place here."

"I have lots to do!" He frantically attempted to excuse himself.

"This is the drawer," she passed by several more papers and supplies of pens and pencils, digging deeper. "This has been here for a while. Don't tell me that."

Apollo's lips curled, attempting not to release the bubbling laugh withheld in his throat. A hand pierced the air daftly, presenting a small donut wheel wrapped in transparency. The sound barrier broke following the air assault. "Found it!"

"What's the tape for?" The lawyer shuffled back comfortably under the desk, prior to his untimely disturbance.

"You need to catch up, Nick…" She commented, her fingernails desperately scoring the surface of the semi transparent tape, searching for the beginning. "One of Charley's leaves is falling out of place. So we need to attach it quick so it won't die."

"It's called getting older." He brushed off, placing the papers in hand back on his working bench. "Old leaves fall off and new ones grow."

"You would know that." The tape end finally scratched under her nail, gaining a good grip for her to peel.

' _Ouch!'_ Apollo could feel his boss's self confidence shrivel like a dying fire, smothered behind that blue suit.

"Plants grow, people grow." She shuffled through the office, back to where Charley stood tall. "People heal, plants heal. You just need to give them a chance."

Folding her legs together where her bottom could sit on her feet, she stretched the sticky tape, a few inches. Not too much or too little. Just enough. Apollo watched idly in surprise that she did not over do it with the tape like she would have done with the watering. The leaf had yet to decay onto a yellow, ample enough time before it had a chance to rot and wither off like a dead limb. Lifting from the petiole by a single finger, she slathered the tape underneath the small twig. With the partially dry bud that connected to the main vein, she tucked the near clear tape underneath. It was not the best handiwork, but it did the job.

"There." She boasted, "hopefully it'll grow back and stay on its own so it won't need the tape anymore."

Though highly skeptical on the patch up job actually working, Apollo praised it. Maya gingerly pressed the scotch tape right back onto the jumble mess of papers. "Thank you."

Wright grabbed the sealing wheel before placing it back into the drawer without even looking. Studiously, the lawyer continued to fill out forms and files from his previous case. They would have been completed much earlier than scheduled; however, due to the nature of his luck and unplanned distractions hindered his progress. Unforseen circumstances of either surprise visits to parties, guests and an unwanted invitation to the hospital, completing his client's case files was the pinnacle to alleviating his duties. On the other hand, it was difficult. _Extremely._

Probably one of the shortest cases he had ever gripped under his wing. No murder victim. Yet the insurmountable befuddlement incapacitated his concentration. As if his very own mind refused to recollect to the electrical impulses to his whim or perhaps the memories did not belong to him at all. He did not attain a detective's testimony either to his circumstance or a few strands of hair would've caught in his stressful grip on added paperwork. Reviewing her testimony and reviewing the rather dwarfed court record storage, alongside the insufficient scratches of discarded figments, he acquiesced in the meager notes he comforted himself upon. Like a tedious play, line after line, he mustered enough plenteous fuzzy details to constitute from the prosecution's exiguous excuses of pinning accusations of guilt and what the invisible stenographer produced.

" _Holy Toledo!"_

His lungs shuddered on the disturbance. Maya leaning forward in mesmerization over him. "You finally got rid of that brick!"

"What brick?" Wright broke his glance from his papers. ' _I have office supplies. Not construction supplies.'_

"Your phone!" Eager hands snatching the flat luxurious phone from his desk. Amusement scattered all across her visage along with quips of proudness pacing on him every scant second. Her soft hands easily scouring through the depths of the technology in her hands, in searching of what this gadget could perform.

In honesty, Wright regretted discreetly on the mobile device. It was substantially more sophisticated than he had desired. Sure it can text in more convenience and utilize the internet, something his phone couldn't even fathom on its hardware, but the difficulty to understand the use of the handheld device was brain scattering. Trucy herself had to teach him three or four times to just reach his contact list to enable and receive calls, let alone the task of browsing the web.

"Actually, I still have it." He appealed. "It's in my room."

' _I should switch back to it…'_

"Aw… that's cute." She pointed to the screen. Majority of Trucy's face occupied the background along with Wright. Her hand outstretched all the way to the corner, holding the phone in an angle.

"Trucy took it." He answered proudly in a smile. Non violent taps bounced off the phone as her interlaced fingers exchanged the usage of thumbs to index fingers and back to thumbs. "This one is touch screen and has apps. It must be so hard for you. Welcome to the twenty first century, years later."

Her congratulatory appraisal caused his brows to scrunch forward.

"Look at your phone!" He mocked. " _Little Ms. Flip Phone!"_

"Hey! It is of the latest generation! Recent phones that came out were also flip phones, just so you know. Mine broke _remember?!_ This is just a replacement until I get one like this!" She scanned the eye candy in her grip. "Besides, yours was grandpa age."

"My phone was not that old. It was last generation like yours..." He reminded. "Not all new generations have touch screens."

' _Some like it simple!'_

"I bet you haven't used half of the stuff in here." She tapped away with increasing dexterity. "And… download… download… _Zvarri!"_

She untucked the pink phone from her obi, flipping the side over. Equipped with both in tow, she paused before glancing at Phoenix. "You have the same number, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. I don't have to change anything." She dialed, satisfied when the rumble purred in her ear. Displaying his phone grandly to her, she smiled when it began to ring.

' _You can't be serious...'_ Apollo commented when the tune interrupted the entire room.

" _..."_ The familiar melody clouded Wright's thoughts faintly. He scoffed, mildly unsurprised by Maya, but grateful. Though he did not ever wish to admit it.

" _The Steel Samurai!"_ The device now placed delicately in Wright's hand. "It's not your official phone unless you have this on it!"

' _So it was Ms. Fey who picked the ringtone for Mr. Wright's last phone… Looks like he's stuck with it again, unless he figures out how to change it. Don't see that happening soon...'_

He inwardly swallowed before scrunching the phone in his pocket. It wasn't luxurious, fearing if he said something, his glass house would shatter, though it was definitely more high end in comparison to his boss's old phone. The upside to it all was the fact that his ringtone was much more catchy than Wright's new tone. _The Guitar's Serenade_ along with a Bum Rap Rhiny reinforced to the strap. He figured now suited with his boss's unsubtle ringtone, he might as well take the strap of the Steel Samurai from Ms. Fey's phone to attach onto his own.

Shaking his head, feet tip toed as quietly as he could on mission to discard the vacancy in the glass he held. Maya began twisting back towards his direction. Quick frantic thinking, he darted left and right before landing at the glass, then the medium. Her eyes still melded onto her own cellular. The seam met his lip, allowing the aqueous fluid to disappear from sight in a few seconds.

"Good job with the water, Apollo." She winked, "Charley is going to need it."

" _Uh..._ you're welcome…" His sigh drowned in the back of his throat, ' _Ugh… tap water!_

The red attorney lathered the transparent glass, reminiscing with a slouch that if his boss caught him attempting to touch any glass with his lips, he would offer an indirect scold about using the cupware and his little self diagnosis that his coworker summed from the Internet. _Almighty, he would spread his germs across the office for everyone to contract his contagious disease!_ Skeptical of course to her antics, the lawyer summed his earlier physical tantrum to a horrible bug.

On the upside, a smirk was born on his face, gladly praising himself that he regained his _Chords of Steel_ title. The same title that he passionately missed and desired, grandly savoring the light brought back onto his willing shoulders. Fueled and embroiled innumerably by partaking in her impulsively thought out facade on defeat into a competition of yoga. A pivotal fire of a burning sun on becoming victorious in her own game, not only surprising her but himself. The underside was skipping out on her chance of doing the chores, which he had grown keen to. Athena, herself, would challenge him to see who could clean the office most efficiently. No immediate complaint fell to mind. The help, appreciated. He continued to lather over snowbound white suds onto the glass.

 _She was pretty quick to see prosecutor Blackquill…_

The thought jumbled menacingly in his head. Troubling like static on white noise, not prominent but summed up to the same level of annoyance as a persistent bothersome fly buzzing by the shell of an ear. The victory, quickly dying faster than the life span of said fly, drained as the water and porous bubbly aqueous liquid currently swirling into the drain. The tedious task moved onto drying down the glass. His white hairs across his neck stood on end when he noticed the texture. White craters tattooed the surface. Strewed about as the webbing of a spider, decorated the cylinder of scattered lightning just before it hit the edged rim.

" _Ack!"_

"Apollo?" Two voices intermingled.

He darted his head out from the corner, offering a gritted guilty smile, " _I'm fine!"_

Retreating back, the play may have been bought. Footsteps did not hither to his direction. Stupefied, the faucet twisted off at the knob before he examined the glass thoroughly.

' _It was fine just a moment ago!'_

How the glass itself did not break into thousands of icicles was beyond a mystery. The same nonplussed notion slithered upon how his fingers did not scathe across in scratches or implanted themselves with transparent splinters. The surface remained smooth save for some areas, but cracked uneven like electricity. Impulsively tossing the evidence away into the trash bin, where it had most likely finished disintegrating silently. He groaned a sigh of relief. There was going to be one less in the cupboard. Hopefully, everyone would be too oblivious to discover it.

' _There must've been some chip I didn't realize when I poured it.'_

The only jumbled mess now leftover from the office appeared to be his boss and Ms. Fey's technological debate and Charley's patched up stem.

' _I wonder how that broke in the first place… plants just don't walk around.'_

At least the situation wasn't as horrid as it was a few days before. Considering the disarray and monstrous tempest scourging the room to a hellish aftermath of a maelstrom. The focus reorienting on his boss, currently finishing paperwork on his recent case. Charley was indeed found helplessly toppled over.

' _Maybe that's why Charley's stem broke… If only you did talk. You'd probably tell us what happened…'_

The plant silently stood high in the corner, minding his own business. The prickly feeling rising, well aware that his boss's possible attacker was still out there and at large. Resolving quickly, if he had been there, he could've seen who it was who viciously and deviously incapacitated his boss to a lump on the floor. Before he left, Wright had informed Apollo about an appointment, terminating the rest of the errands after a case. He had to meet up with his client. That same night, he found Wright, barely breathing, muttering only shuddery pants escaping every so often. It was horrifying. With the Chief Prosecutor willing to take his case, personally, he possibly couldn't stare out the window without constant fear of being watched. Same can go for Wright's recent client - _Ms. Regina Fate Spectre…_

She showed no discomfort or displeasure of having a possible confrontation with the attacker of her attacker. Either feeling indifference or perhaps she was well capable of hiding it. Wright's appointment, was specifically for her. To discuss procedures after a trial, but she wasn't there or unknown of the time. Yet, Trucy and he stood his ground, willing to sleep on the couch in case Athena had another panic attack on request for Mr. Wright.

Tickling up and down his spine, played back and forth like a broken record player. _He stood for Athena…_

The sensation was not pleasant in the slightest. As the afterburn of a fever, he shucked the sensation from his shoulders. Attempting to relax this hostile vibe, the couch invited him tenderly on cushion. The third piece added extra comfort to his forearm, though his legs jittered restlessly. Mumbles on his side from his boss and Maya were the only thing audible in the office. It was extremely off putting, but not uncomfortable. With Trucy at school and Athena currently out, there place was rather silent. The productivity instinctively kicked off.

"Apollo…"

Gyrating his neck, the small medium of the office called out. "Hmm… Hi, Pearl." He offered her an appreciative grin. "Thanks for the help earlier."

"You're welcome." She bowed her head respectfully. Her little thumb reached to her lip in curiosity, "Where did Athena go?"

Concern pasted onto her face more than the scrunch on her brow. The mention of his co worker made him brush off swiftly, "she went to go see Prosecutor Blackquill. Where they might be, I'm not too sure…"

The answer had not yet satisfied her. "How come you didn't stop her?"

' _How come?_ '

"I mean… it's not like I had much of a choice in the matter. She can choose where she feels like going," he spoke introspectively. ' _Though deciding for others to pile on the grub work isn't my choice either…'_

"Obviously." Her sleeves rose above her forearm in determination. "I mean why didn't you go with _her?!"_

" _Huh…?"_ The words rolled out his mouth pathetically.

"You should have followed her," She admitted in accusation. "But you let her get away with that prosecutor."

' _Get away?'_

"Why?" His finger pressed hard between his eyes. "Did she have something of mine?"

" _No!"_ Eyes grew in agitation. "You let someone get away with her. You shouldn't have done that!"

" _Done what?!_ Pearl." His thoughts failed to connect her allegations correctly. His limbs attempting to protect himself. "I don't get it! What are you trying to say?"

The flames died down, but not in strength. "I saw you the other day. At the party." Her hands caught in her face as she rocked. "You danced with Athena. It was written all over your faces, especially yours, Apollo." Her voice danced in bashfully, "That glint in her eye, wasn't it great?"

She snatched him by the corner of her eyes causing his lip quiver in fear. " _It's a sign!"_

"It was a normal dance!" He claimed his innocence. Begging soundly in his mind that she was not seriously attempting to push this idea of hers. "A sign for what?!"

"You should have listened to that spark." She shook her head in disappointment. "Follow your heart, you know."

" _Hold it!"_

Hoping his halt could give him ample enough time to help him figure out an objection to this bleak situation or stir some trigger in the medium's steadfast mind that she was suggesting his intentions were more than platonic. _It didn't._

"Pearl… I think you have the wrong idea!"

"Now you have to work on gaining her back." She near scolded him. Her warning casted him in a shadow of shame. "You should take advantage of that when she comes back, soon before you lose her entirely!"

"It's uh…" His eyes darted for an escape as his pushed his tie away from his neck. "...starting to get _stuffy in here…"_

Quickly dismissing himself, the seat able to warm and indent from his bottom within a few moments, he lept over to the window where previously desperate to escape the medium's hunting advice. The shades that were previously closed presented the outside world.

Out there, in front of the office, Gatewater stood taller than the building the office grounded itself. Currently occupied by a mystery client, he did have some questions or curiosities for. Weighing the options mentally, there was an opportune chance to advertise the agency and find potential clients. Adventure numbing at his fingertips, he acquiesced.

"Mr. _Wright…?"_ His announcement turned into a question.

Maya over her boss's shoulder in a snicker, both were staring right at him. Maya averted her gaze in a giggle as Mr. Wright kept his stuck on his employee.

"Yes, Apollo." Wright upheld his facade.

"...I'm going to see if anyone might need the Agency's help." He stammered tight fisted.

"Alright. If you see _Athena..."_ His voice partially interrupted by a silent chuckle over his shoulder. "Let us know what she's up to."

Apollo winced, feeling the smaller medium's unfaltering gesture behind him, unsure how to respond. "Alright!"

" _Seeya around."_ Maya cried out with a wave before the red attorney nodded in a small gesture before leaving.

Alleviation could never have felt any less messier. His shoulders slackened oddly, revisiting the silent hallway once more. The silhouette of yellow playing out right in front of him, disappearing as it touched the emittance of the sun lamps on top. Defeated and cramped, he marched out, craving the outdoors. The populace simmered down with occupants than it was earlier in the day.

As he exited the office, his perceived target was not too difficult to locate. Just across the street, by a possible tide of destiny or mere coincidence, he saw her. Ms. Fate, currently conversing with two other men. As his pace quickened, he gained a better vantage point, both tall, sturdy and in professional work attire. Awaiting for the wicked red light to come forth and change from green in order to cross the road, her back facing him. A man in a long white lab coat reaching down towards his knees, arms crossed behind his back, chest pumped triumphantly like a soldier, listening to orders. He appeared to be some sort of doctor. The other man besides him, contrasted entirely. His form more relaxed, wrists folding the creases of the brown blazer carelessly from hands imbedded into chocolate gray tailored trouser pockets. Though this charismatic man displayed a more carefree appearance, his demeanor held a much darker malevolence, unlike the man in white. Despite the contrast, the sentinels listened and observed the woman in the cropped midnight violet gold trimmed blazer attentively. As the light finally allowed him chance to crossing the barrier road, he came closer, but paced along hesitantly, aiming not to startle the conversation too soon. Her fingers directed to each one, both nodding after understanding, one after the other.

Despite the distance, Apollo caved into an overwhelming unease, watched. Not by pedestrians or passersby, surprising him drastically. A glimpse confirmed the reason. The most quickest of glances Apollo had ever seen fell on him by the man in white. The darkened pupil shifting speedily as a passing shadow. Apollo stopped. The man approached Ms. Spectre closer, seemingly to catch her slightly by surprise. Severing the links behind his back with his own, gloved hands cradled her elbows into him, bringing her forth, closer to his bulk. The embrace was extremely intimate by boundaries, preparation for a hug. Broad shoulders brought themselves low enough for his lips to brush back several strands of blonde, revealing the double piercings at the bottom of her lobe. His peppered facial hair contrasted in the sea of near platinum yellow, whispering gently passed them, he exchanged. At that moment, Apollo knew he was caught.

What startled him was not the informant, but the shadowed gaze boring holes into him behind the hat of the confidant in brown. Apollo could practically feel the palpable flickering taunt this stranger rendered onto him. All unprecedented hidden eyes on him. The gesture tacit, ordering him to remain fixated in his spot or his upcommance will be swift and dire. It was not a pleasant nostalgia, but a memory. An unfriendly one. A menacing deja vu swept across the attorney in red. If Ms. Spectre was to stare along with him, he would of felt they would have screamed and shout and _let it all out!_ Yet, without the amorphous amount of unwanted attention, there was a faint unsureness emitted. A silent struggle as if it were difficult to comprehend Apollo clearly in argument. No matter the seconds passing, Apollo couldn't put a finger on it. Though he did not approach, out in the open, he did not grasp onto safety.

The exchange between the pair had severed, a notebook within gloved hands. Ms. Spectre dismissed them. The two trailing off steadily, the man in brown shucking his keys back from the valet parker before burning rubber onto the pavement. Safety crept back into Apollo as well as the leaking confidence to face this woman, who's back still faced him. Crossed arms twisted towards the direction of the Wright Anything Agency, violet eyes scanning the building. Just as he was about to start to close the distance between the woman and himself, she turned on her heel. Halting midway, eyebrows flickered up, greeting the attorney in red. Justice stilled to her direction, but decided to close the gap further. She did not approach him, awaiting for his possible request. Apollo noticed how the long collar of the woman, sheathed and extended down to her chest like giant fangs or mandibles, and in the middle lay a pointed onyx jewel with two ivory ones, though it was noticeable how one was larger than the other and more pointed, like horns close to resembling a six on each side. Her eyes did not have any highlight. They absorbed all light, smothering and killing as it hit her sclera and violet iris, drowning like a vortex of the black hole. The elongated edges of her dress shirt protruded from the black vest steadfast within a cropped violet blazer, like folded wings down to her thighs. He could barely see the boots she wore underneath the veil of black from her flares, like a ghost hovering in the air, unrestricted to the time of day.

 _Bear no ill will… Protect the nymph. Otherwise, be shattered…_

"A _speedy recovery,_ hmm?" She began as he entered her domain. " _You've_ been discharged so soon..."

"The Wright Anything Agency is having another slow day." He trailed off with his arms folded shakily, swift to respond. "Looking for clients is another job."

"Advertisement… Looks like _you_ are in charge of that." She lulled. "Greeting people directly is a more appreciative form. I was already one of _your_ clientele. Why approach me?"

"I can't say _hello?"_ Apollo questioned. "What did you think of the service from the Wright Anything Agency?"

"Greetings then. Mr. Wright does have a skittish finesse when it comes to defending…" She deadpanned, "though, the job was completed. It gets a spot on for my _go-to_ if I ever require assistance again."

"Thanks." Apollo gritted in a smile. He nudged the question. "So… who were those men that were here earlier?"

Her head beckoned to the side with overbearing pride, "Like I mentioned earlier, one of them was the doctor I brought _you_ to. The other is involved with the law."

"He is?" Apollo caught quickly, "what is he?"

Her finger rhythmically washed the air in a silent objection. Apollo befuddled, unsure why she had peered over her shoulder.

"Do make your request hasty, _would you kindly?_ " She informed, "As _you_ can _imagine_ , I have a hefty schedule."

"That's funny." Apollo commented smugly. "I remember you having time to yourself, to study others."

Her brow quirked up bemused, "I do, however, I figured with _you_ heading off to work, it would be _sooner or later_ in the afternoon. _Suppose_ _you_ would have come then. That is where your appointment lies. Your firm is not the only place I pay attention to. I have other clients. Time must be invested well with _-igating_ or in _-ments."_

She pondered aloud, "I may have a few peers that require a lawyer. Most search for designated attorneys to their arm. I, _sadly,_ do not. I wonder _what it's like when_ one is by..."

' _You have a need for a handy dandy lawyer?'_

"I am familiar with a few associates of the law. My numbers have decreased over the years, however _._ It's so hard to trust anymore." She spoke strictly disconnected.

"There are some people in the law with _not so_ respectful ways of manipulating the court." He intervened. "That's why we lawyers always have to be on the lookout."

" _You don't say…_ What if the manipulators are within _your_ own circle?" She challenged, " _what then?"_

"You won't ever have to worry about the Wright Anything Agency on that one." He reassured in utmost confidence, "you can count on that."

"Now is not the time to argue on that…" Her expression unveiled a supercilious skeptical smirk, overlooking around her shoulder once more, allowing Apollo to get an eyeful of her helix hoop around her left ear where the golden hair had hidden. "I do require someone at my side. It is an open seat right now…"

' _The 'yet another' footmen position is still open for applicants…?'_

"Do _you_ really _visualize_ _you're_ _that_ special?" Her condescendence emulating bear insult.

"I have a good opinion of myself…" He stumped wearily.

"Good." She replied. " _Because_ if _you_ didn't, I would be concerned."

' _You are riding me on an emotional roller coaster here… '_

"I think there is plenty of time to talk about the Wright Anything Agency…" He rebutted firmly. "What makes you say that?"

"Curious… Curious… _Aren't you?"_ She reminded mildly vexed. "Not now… _Because_ it is too early in the day."

She stood motionless, violets examining. Apollo watched in a muddle as she mumbled to herself, "... _should I trust him…?"_

' _Uhh… right here? At least try to hide it...'_

"I am needed elsewhere," she resolved. "It was nice to see _you,_ Mr. Justice."

The veil of her legs were prepared to take a turn.

' _You're not getting away that easy!'_

" _ **Hold it!"**_

"… _!"_ Violets ceased in imbroglio, yet maintained a posture. They narrowed through wavering patience. Humoring him a few more seconds, though she didn't seem to react positively to the objection. "Apollo… what is it?"

"You don't trust..." He stated more than inquired.

"That is not up to me." She let off sturdy but cordial. "When you approach your clients, what do you offer them as an encouragement to trust you?"

The words practically rehearsed, from Mr. Wright's words to his mouth, "Believe in your client. Chase every end and believe in yourself."

"Believe in your client…" The words sunk, she offered a small side glance. "Good. That is the objective." She stepped closer. "When choosing a client on my part, my desire is to trust them to know that _you will not_ use me, _not use_ my time _nor abuse_ my resources."

She hovered back one step. "Believing in myself, my judgement, is _dependent on my_ client.

Apollo stepped forward assertively, "you can trust me and the Wright Anything Agency. We've never let any one of our clients down."

"That's the risk…" She stepped back a little more. "Have you ever heard of a Limited Liability? Many clients may come to me, bearing great promise and trust to know they, _you_ , will become a great asset and give forth tenfold of what I have given. With this risk, this possibility of jeopardizing my helping hand comes to my downfall and mine alone. There is not limited with this liability. There's everything to lose and nothing to gain."

"There is that chance…" His view dropping from hers. "I know some people that you try to help and wonder why they do certain things. Betrayal hurts and you don't know whether to trust anymore. And you start to question everything." He stepped forth again. "If you can trust again."

"Correct." She grinned, "but, once I feel this client is worthy… That is where the bond is formed."

Her hand stuck out, her soft palm empty. "Sure it may take some time to invest into, but the relationship between the agreement will allow both receiver and sender to blossom. The beauty of it is what the outcome forms. Great things come from small packages." Both of her arms basked the air, "most large industries you see today started from simple places."

Her eyes touched the sky, specifically the building across the street. "Markets, entrepreneurs, car dealerships, law firms… _And they are formidable!"_

"Being up there - it's great." He mimicked her direction to the building with a proud grin, the sun not reflecting much light to blind them.

"Being higher up, perhaps not in literal escalation, would be even greater." She whisked. " _Perceive it now -_ the whole firm. That is _up to you_ to decide."

Greeting her once more, the blue and yellowish splotches in his eyes scattered and paved their way back onto her, arms folded confidently.

He crossed his own in a promising smirk, "it's an opportunity hard to pass up."

" _Let us be off then."_


	60. Principally Exclusive

Prosecutor's Office

11:00 a.m. September 7th

* * *

Ema saw this mysterious figure. Being around this person felt like she just walked into an empty lowly dimmed bar ready to serve a round of cards with him as the sole ghostly occupant. Though his face was obscured by the dark brimming hat as his direction faced the flooring, she concluded that she had definitely never seen him before. He towered nearly a foot over her, his stance was classy and charismatic. His hands buried deep within the pockets of his chocolate leading to gray slacks. The lightly woven clothing bent slightly towards the shin and landing softly upon his black loafer pumps. The brown blazer bestowed upon his chest obtained broad shoulders, showing great strength, shoulder blades capable of cutting through the fabric. She can tell it was finely tailored, fitting the slim physique and covered the fabric confined to him finely. The tie tucked underneath fine fabrics. Despite his gaze lowered, a helix loop stuck out like a wild thorn from around his right ear lobe, she saw the shape in his form by his leaned back and carefree stance.

' _He isn't exactly throwing off the smooth criminal…'_

"What are you doing here?!" Her angry mentor threw the words in thick air.

There was a silent tension that even Ema could sense coming from this mystery figure.

The husky sly voice lingered through his lips. "Besides the investigation… I'm just here for the atmosphere and striking a conversation…"

Dr. Toss scoffed, "It's a first I caught you not taunting someone."

He replied in a smirk, "you're quick to assume, Duchess. I already chased the white rabbit into the safety of the high prosecutor's office."

"I'm surprised you're not in there." She bemused sarcastically before tipping towards her protoge, "Looks like we're not the only ones suffering today, Ema."

"There's plenty of me to go around. Consider yourself lucky," His head beckoned backward, a wide malicious grin greeting them, "...you're next."

"Should've seen that one coming..." Her glance exchanging to the young investigator.

"Ema…" she started with little to no enthusiasm, "meet my side helper, if you can call him that. Sure he may have a high title..." She complimented with no vigor, "squelched by the amount of annoyance he can put on someone. We're going to keep the meeting brief, no names necessary." Her hand waving the air in front of them. "I don't see you participating later on with us."

"Abandon that hope!" He hissed, "A new law reigns in this Age of the court. It's dark and serves very rough _justice to all._ I recommend you be on your guard."

"Your poetry is pessimistic…." She walked out of the elevator before it had the chance of closing the doors. Walking past this dark man, she muttered, "I knew the prosecutor's office was getting empty, but this is just ridiculous…"

Her comment shot through one ear and out the other. Ignoring her rebuke, he retorted, "We're after the same person, you and I… I won't be far."

"You are?" Ema asked surprised, exchanging back and forth.

"Yes, unfortunately…," she huffed before facing the other direction. "Around a year nearly, but up and suddenly you disappear, consequentially, then harass me ever since!"

"I messed around and got addicted… I've had a change… of heart." His canines pushed past his bottom lips, "that's what happens when you play with magic."

His neck snapped and twirled in smooth loops, examining left and right to the investigator by her side. "And look! You've even bought me a little snack…"

The hat twisted to Ema's direction. The enigmatic slow pace towards Ema gave her the heebie jeebies.

"That's called cannibalism… and it is a crime, taboo, etcetera." Toss directed, irritated eyes sizing him up and down. Her hand cut the air, placing an invisible fine line of boundary.

"I don't want you near my student."

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn…" The hat leaned towards her, mockingly, "Secondly, it is not a crime, per se. Some chief investigator, you are." He laughed. "It is only a crime if it were to lead onto murder… or desecrating a corpse in the States."

"Look at the pot who's calling the kettle black..." Toss derisively commented. "Even you have no right to. We are in the States. I'm not looking to get into a debate or fight with you on that subject, right now."

"That's a pity…" He trounced playfully. "One is certainly looking for you."

" _Is that a threat?"_ Toss demandingly asked.

"No…" His voice gaining several decibels as if trying to withhold a joke. Ema could even see his farthest molars, lips sliding across wet threatening canines, "a promise…"

Targets changing, a palpable glare descended upon Ema once more.

"That snack, bring it here." Ema could feel the searing stare behind the hat back on her. Ema flinched. Toss seemed to notice.

"Blast it! Leave her alone. She's been on edge lately." She asserted. Her sentence only seemed to stimulate him.

" _Perfect…,"_ he purred diabolically with zeal. Dr. Toss can hear the monstrous thrumming emitted from his throat as his Adam's apple twitched. "When you're not on edge, you're taking up too much space. In fact, I heard you were about to be on the _chief…you are loud."_ He sneered evilly, " _You couldn't have asked for a better time."_

Fire scorched in Toss's eyes upon the earth shattering realization dawned upon her. " _That's right!_ And you've just reminded me by digging up your own grave. There was evidence stolen in the labs, need reminded, for my investigation! _And you!_ You were the one who allowed this thief to enter! It is your fault my investigation has been hindered. Do you have any idea how long it's going to take to figure out some sort of connection now?!"

" _k."_ His brown shoulders shrugged nonchalantly.

" _How dull minded!"_ She countered harshly.

"Are you done?" He placated. "I fail to see how this is my fault."

"It's all on tape you fool! You and your hat!" Sentences nearly cut off from each other in rage, she inhaled furiously, "I hope you were given a complimentary bowl of soup with it."

"I really do love this hat…" He patted the article of clothing with affection. "I'd hate to take a bite out of you… you're a cookie baked with atroquinone… _Fortunately,_ my emotions regenerate twice the speed of a normal human."

"I don't believe you have any left..." She inquired aggravatedly.

"For once…" He entertained. "you may be right."

"You entered the labs and soon behind you was another stranger that snuck right under your nose." She approached him, " _How could you not have spotted him?!"_

"I saw no one of suspicion. Everyone ran around with lab coats." He quirked. "You should be blaming security on this one..."

"Don't you worry there." She semi nodded, "I am beginning to tie up loose ends already. Now all is left to _cauterize is you!"_

"Am I not free to do whatever _I please?"_ His cheshire grin visible to his guests. "I am everywhere... and I am no where."

"A paradox I wish to rid of." She grumbled in annoyance.

"I was just searching for the Undertaker." He perked up, "And I have found my prize."

' _Who exactly is this dandy man?'_ Ema's eyes interchanged back and forth to the feud in front of her. Toss was several moments ticking to a core meltdown while the man in front of her was reveling in her turmoil. By his nearly bent backward torso, he was entertaining himself to his own show. Ema could feel the second hand annoyance beginning to seep in.

" _Really?"_ Dr. Toss steamed, "your little ' _search'_ caused not only my investigation, but the possibility of risking the lives of my coworkers and that of my student!"

Her hand tossed to the side, basking towards Ema.

"Having a bad day, _aren't we?"_ His head tilted playfully backwards, capable of seeing his silhouetted gaze, "but… _did she die?"_

"For your sakes, I'm glad she didn't." She pointed. "Or you would have ended the same way!"

" _I'm shaking…"_ He derided, "let's look at the damage."

He stepped closer, specifically towards Ema. His tall presence not in her personal space, but well enough to not make her too uncomfortable. "What happened in there, _dormouse?"_

' _Dormouse?'_ Ema squinted out of confusion more than vexation.

Dr. Toss veered her head to the side, suspicious of what her not so secret admirer was planning to conjure.

" _Calm yourself, mortician!"_ He gimmicked, his breath relatively icy hot. " _I would only track her for sport."_

As the hat returned to her, capable of now seeing his wide smile, it made her lose her train of thought. She froze in place, her back nearly close to the reflective silver elevator doors. There he awaited for her words to land on his ears, yet she did not answer as much as she wanted to.

"It seems that I've got your fellow's tongue." He breathed, his amused grin grew wider. " _I definitely…_ have one to spare…"

' _Tongue…'_ She shivered nearly feeling the hair on her neck stand on end.

" _ **Ema!"**_ Toss kickstarted.

Her heart, now restarting frantically, beat faster. Her blank eyes faced her superior. "Ignore him. He's just a tail because he can't find his own."

"So…" The dandy man's smiled shriveled, his hands playfully concealed in his pockets. "Ema... you are called by the Undertaker."

"Yes." She muttered to a quasi nod.

"Are you some sort of understudy?" She could feel his eyebrow quirk underneath his hat. Booming, he demanded. "Full name and profession."

"Ema Skye." She was surprised herself that her voice flatly stated on a whim. "I'm a forensic investigator."

" _Skye…"_ he paused heavily, almost as if the word itself stung him. His smile vanished by the miniscule fragmented drop of his jaw into an inept frown though not dropping his attitude. "Are you related to a _prosecutor_ by any chance?"

" _Yes!"_ She immediately perked up by the mention of her older sibling. "She's my older sister."

' _How does he know about Lana?!'_

He remained transfixed on his interviewee, almost ushering some sort of action or perhaps reevaluating something in that wicked brain of his.

"Last I've seen... she's been doing well." He stated calmly. "Attempting to get back on the force…" He squeezed a breath into his nostril, "… that's all I need to know on that subject…"

He retreated backwards, returning to his perched form. Ghastly, he swirled liquidly smooth by her free side. "I would like to chat with you… over a nice psychedelic makes it even more interesting!"

" _Ummm…_ excuse me?!" Toss interrupted angrily.

Blatantly ignoring the doctor, his closest bent arm flapped in her direction, beckoning her to grasp on. "We can talk about how this jubjub looked like. It's my fault he got in… _I should make amends…"_

"Well… _I"_ Her nervous and jittery eyes fluttered up and down this taller stranger. "I have _a- woah!"_

Quick and daft as a lance, his tangled arm, climbed up Ema's side, grinding her coat by the bent of his knee, obligating her free limb in his gentle non constricting clasp. It was so fast was and so quick, she had no time to respond before they marched forward.

"Where do you think you're going?!" The yell stretching to the travelers. " _I need her!"_

They both turned to see Dr. Toss in a fume. Ema's worried look was not to her captor directly, but to her boss's raging demeanor. On impulse, it swiftly changed to her beholder, who had an amused snark stuck above his chin.

"You can catch up, Duchess..." Before he continued to walk forward with Ema. "You have two legs."

The chief clawed the air in a muted fit through clenched grinding teeth.

"You are not talking…," their steps relatively slow. "Are you not comfortable to talk about it?"

"But…" Ema scrambled. "Dr. Toss?"

"We're all heading the same direction…" He deadpanned. "The world does not stop spinning for any of us."

He was right. Toss was indeed marching behind them.

"How do you know about my sister?" Ema interjected swiftly.

"...My line of work let's me see certain people…" He exchanged. "Especially those who have been in the danger zone."

"Oh…" the forensic investigator muttered close to a mumble.

Despite how bluntly he put it, she was internally ecstatic. _Sis attempting to get back into the force?! This is very great! I mean… I could even see her during my investigations sometimes! She was cooped up because of a certain person who manipulated her and stabbed her in the back by trying to cover up his crimes and blaming me! How dare he?! Blackmail! It wasn't her fault she should have been there… but that was a long time ago. Why hasn't she told me yet? Maybe she was keeping it as a surprise?! Whatever it is, I'm just happy about it!_

"You seem excited…" He beguiled. "You suddenly got all hot."

"It's… _uh…"_ She squirmed in his grasp. "Nothing."

"The intruder…" He reminded. His hat was the one practically asking. "What did he do?"

" _What didn't he do?!"_ Her arms nearly throwing themselves forth that his ungrasping arm let go.

"First he gets in the lab, knocks out all of the lab geeks, then he steals the evidence they were working on and to sum it all up, he deliberately waited for me to go in my office to take the analysis from the evidence I was given for testing and threaten if I open my mouth, he'll come back!"

She caught her breath as soon as her lungs began to pinch.

"Something your intervention wouldn't have caused either." Toss finally caught up.

"And your perp…" He captivated, "What did he look like?"

At that moment, Ema shriveled in place. Having to recollect once more, she thought she would have gotten used to it by now. With one shuddery exhale, she recounted.

"He had this mask on…" She emphasized, fingers nearly touching her face. "It was black and white with these enormous eyes! He had this long top hat on."

"I can't go much on that…" His words drowned out. "Anything else?"

"He…" She paused in a grumble to herself. Her hands wordlessly attempting to explain. "Had this…"

"Ema… tell the rude man about your situation." Toss added.

"Weird mouth." Ema stumbled. "It had this _sort of-_ I don't know! I drew a picture!"

The investigator stabbed her hand into the bag full of her vials and forensic kit, pulling out a rough sketch of the man or being in question. She presented it, but he did not make a reach for it, only scanning over. He made no immediate remark or insult towards her directly, which came to Ema's surprise.

"Looks like someone needs dental work." He chided. "What are these things?"

He pointed to the dark lower area below that horrible snake looking organ.

"Those were those nasty dagger looking things connected to his tongue!" She interjected.

His head reached closer. " _Oh…_ I see it!"

Dr. Toss added unimpressed. "You see what you've caused?"

"Maybe…" His glance changing to her. "We've got a xeno on our hands… by the scientist's description." He reoriented himself back to Ema. "Or you could have faced a _cockatrice!_ They say his breath is all it takes to kill and beware of his death darting eye."

"If that's true, I would have been doing an autopsy report on her," Toss beamed. "It's not Game Over for you yet."

Ema woefully placed the sheet back in her bag. She wasn't certain of whether this man was joking or actually took her seriously.

"So you believe I've actually seen something like that?" The investigator awaited for her disbelieving answer in a semi wince.

"More than you think." His smirk returned.

Ema wasn't sure to celebrate or be even more terrified. Someone else who actually believed her. Amalgamous of petrified and satisfied innately that someone other than Toss believed her. Dawning harshly on her, this particular case was indeed true. Or perhaps her interrogator is messing with her.

"I'm still waiting for my snack…" He gleefully interrupted. "You really shouldn't play with your food in such a dangerous place."

Toss's squinted suspicion landed on this dandy man. Ema took notice.

"The ones in the bag, dormouse…" He mocked.

Ema finally realized what the man was talking about. The snack bag had been poking out like a drowning victim upon the various vials. She shuffled her hand through her duffle bag and pulled out the notorious snackoos.

"Are you talking about…" Ema raised the beigh brand bag of snacks higher, "... these?"

He lifted his head, just enough for her to see his eerie smile, "Spare me one?"

" _S-sure…"_ Ema released before attempting open the bag. "And this is the only time I put them in there by the way. I was in a rush."

"As divine, your attention must be swift and keen." The divided airtight zipper was a struggle at first, but she managed to open it lightly to pull one out. The toned hand of this dandy man finally escaped one of his pockets, stretched out towards the investigator. She could see the strength in his fingers and palm as she dropped the tiny snackoo into his large grasp. His fingers closed softly around it before oscillating it under his snout, stretching the aroma as fine samples of perfume and cologne, gaining a meticulous scent of the food. He tossed the tiny snack reluctantly into his mouth. There was only one loud crunch.

 _MUNCH._

She can tell it was entirely obliterated in that one snap of his jaw. A bear trap clinging unrelenting and mercilessly on prey. As the maw of a crocodile, the jaws of life teased her task that normally took her a whole line of _dialogue_ just to finish one!

"Not exactly a favourite on the palette…" He criticized whilst examining his hand, searching for crumbs, "but it was good, nonetheless."

' _How would you know? It sounded more like you swallowed it, than savored it.'_

" _Listen here!"_ Dr. Toss prompted before taking him away to a corner.

Ema knew this. She was about to release a storm of words that would pass rated _PG-13_. At least Edgeworth was close to more of a gentleman when he added scolding remarks and lessons either about missing specific points on evidence or crime scene. It would be a while before Dr. Toss would finish her rampage. Ema felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up when she felt a poke at her shoulders.

 _It was the infamous fop._

" _Seriously, Gavin!"_ She yelled out her stress into one scream. "Wear a bell!"

" _Achtung,_ Herr Skye." The platinum haired prosecutor smiled. "You should always be alert."

"Why are you bothering me?" Ema remained in disbelief, having to obligate herself to seeing him once more in a single day. Her glower targeting him. "Are you following me?"

"I work in this office." He swinged his light hair back. "Perhaps it is you who is following me?"

He bent forward, greeting her a bit closer. "Any other forms of media you wish to do so as well? But your physical presence beats all other forms of appreciation."

"Sorry, diva, but you may keep on wishing." She puffed out.

 _Again… there's only so much fop I can take in one day._

He did not move away nor did it appear he was planning to. She gave up. This was the prosecutor's office and she was technically on his home turf. It did not mean he had an excuse either to be on this specific floor at this specific time at this specific situation.

"Since you're here." She finished in thought, ' _you might as well be useful…'_

Her attention turning to her boss whom nearly done with her unleashing Hell to the man in the hat. Fueling Toss's temperament by condescendingly grinning and wistfully looking down upon her from his height.

"Do you know who that is? Have you heard of him?" Her finger pointing towards the taller male.

The prosecutor examined the stranger in the chocolate blazer currently barraged by the senior Investigator. His searching coming to a halt. "I can't say I do." He piped. "Name an _album_ for me?"

' _Not that kind of heard...!'_ Ema's hand raked against her face. "So that's a no…"

"The air around him is thin." Gavin added. "I'm afraid I do not know him."

"Weird…" The investigator continued. "Knowing how much you like to travel and intervene, I'm surprised you don't know around the prosecutor's office so much."

"My fans in and out of court, normally search for me, Herr Skye." He flicked his hair, "not the other way around unless it is involved with crime."

' _Great… I have to hang around two fops instead of one…'_ Ema sadly noted.

"How do you talk to women so well?!" Toss stomped back, her lab coat fluttering backward.

Her rant came to end, but it didn't seem to have finished. The man calmly striding along behind her.

" _Simple. "_ The dandy man spoke happily. "Think of a human and take away reason and accountability." Stopping himself, he apologized. "Correction… I believe most humans are like that."

"I have no time for you…" Her index finger pointing diagonally upward towards him by a twist of her heel. "Your presence here is unwelcome as it was in the labs. We have a mission to complete and you are an intolerable annoyance!"

"No one likes it this cold, Thanadot…" He capered close to Ema and Klavier. "You can protest all you like, but I am head deep in this case. You couldn't rid of me even if you wanted to."

"What's more resilient than a virus or pathogen…" She stated more than questioned.

"An idea." He admonished. "You can find some sort of cure or immunity for the formers. What stays in the mind, especially when well understood, will most likely stain forever!"

Grinding teeth can be heard from Toss's cheek to Ema's ears. Their guest flicked at the proud badges of Toss's elite lab coat, specifically the Coroner's badge. "Snakes intertwined from the staff of Caduceus to that of the Libra of Themis… get ready for more, _Lady_ _Prudence…"_

"Don't touch me." Toss took aback. "I don't know where you've been."

His voice quivered with delight in his throat, "looks like you have a story…" Without looking, the untamed arm thrusted within his pockets, flicking the cellular device from hiding, "you want me to call _someone?"_

Ema peered over her boss's face, unsure she could point it out, but capable of feeling it very well. As a mobile device emerged from his pocket, leaning the cellular like a weapon to the side of his face, between them. There was anger in her eyes, but the microscopic hint of trepidation in it. The man was well aware of this and his madness grew even more.

"I have more of a comfortable conversation with dead people." She enunciated grittily.

"Have no fear!" He verbalized. "But I must add that you need professional help if you speak with carcasses."

"I have business to attend to…" She walked over to the Chief prosecutor's office, her hand fastening around the door handle. "Don't catch up _."_

As the door closed shut, Ema and Klavier were alone with their guest.

"Why are you so mean to Dr. Toss?" Ema finally broke the silent barrier.

Her announcement caught all of the dandy man's attention right onto her. His smirk greeting unwelcomely.

"Do you believe I should treat her with equality?" His husky voice actually grew a bit more affectionate.

"Yes." She quickly answered.

"Fine…" He answered. He registered her comment, recanting it into consideration. "I'll treat you just as her. Would you like that equality?"

Ema grimaced, "...No."

"I thought so…" He grinned before walking away. "She and someone else get special treatment. _I really don't_ want to add you to the blacklist..."

Widely turning on his heel, he smirked once more over his shoulder. "I'm not all there myself." He tapped his hat childishly.

"We'lI be working together soon." He stared off to where Toss disappeared with a smirk, "If your _superior_ allows it. I will see you again…" his voice echoed and just like that, the man removed the hat above his head by the body, twisting his wrist upon its ascent. The flicker of flame that is life but was not fire teetered on his retreat, placed into shadow. His form began to dissolve and steam off, eating the fabric and vaporizing his flesh. The last thing she witnessed was the curls of mist enveloping his eerie smirk before it vanished.

' _What the heck?'_ The investigator's jaw dropped. ' _He just sublimed!'_

"You saw that too?" Klavier commented in amusement. "Nifty trick there, ain't it?"

' _At least I know officially I am not having a nervous breakdown. Or maybe he's having one too?'_ She contemplated as she saw this man change from a solid to a gas.

"I did." Ema gobsmacked. ' _There is no possibility for someone to naturally just undergo an endothermic reaction like that!'_

"I haven't seen something as interesting as that." He added, "except me of course."

Ema frowned.

"Perhaps it's some sort of vanishing act?" Klavier snapped his fingers unfazed.

Her eyes rolled over to him, "you mean like the same disappearing and reappearing act where your guitar caught on fire during your concert?"

"Ah!" The prosecutor caught himself as if he was pinched. "Not my fault, Herr Skye. And you know this."

' _He wasn't kidding when he said he was everywhere… or nowhere…'_ Save from themselves, they were the only two souls occupying the hallway. The elevator did not open or close on indication that someone left or entered. Nor did she hear any footsteps of the sort around them. Their international man of mystery did in fact disappear. ' _That's scientifically impossible. You can't just evaporate and spread out like dry ice!'_

"So we have a magician on our hands." Ema reproached. "That doesn't sound too good."

"Are you hoping that he does not reappear, ja?" The ex-rockstar tuned.

"You said it." She dismissed.

"But you were thinking it, were you not Fraulein?" Klavier poked.

 _What is he? He must be big because if he wasn't, Dr. Toss would've grinded him to pulp like a mortar and pestle. She said he was higher up and that the prosecutor's office was getting empty. He said something about being deep in this case._

"Maybe he's a detective?" Ema spoke. "But that would mean Dr. Toss wouldn't have brought me in. Maybe he's a prosecutor, but I've never seen him in the office. He must've recently came in."

"International could be a possibility?" The prosecutor affixed. "Haven't seen one of those in a while."

"Wait… _he is!"_ Stoked on discovery, "I remember when Toss was developing the tape at the labs… He inadvertently let the… person who attacked me… in." The detective contemplated. "Where are all these new prosecutors coming from?"

"Should we not embrace all these newcomers?" He graced whimsically, "They've always been there. We just haven't paid attention."

' _Starting with you.'_ Ema reckoned. "Not if it gets me tangled with cases like these. I don't like how he talked to Dr. Toss."

"I miss something." He leaned forward, "please let me in on the gossip."

Bearing with his presence, she looked away, "I know they're working together on a case. I'm guessing Toss is going to force him to find the person who stole from the lab. _What a buzzkill…"_

"You two were saying something?" The deposed remark emerged behind the two.

" _AH!"_

" _Oh…!"_ They cried out.

Their dandy man apparently underwent deposition behind them, the steam reintegrating.

"Don't talk about others unless they are present in your face." He advised. "It's rude."

The menacing hat was not on Ema this time - Klavier was on the receiving end. A brief pause made Ema realize the man in front of her was examining Gavin, less grace than he did with her.

"You…" Klavier sensed the loathsome tone the man did not even bother to hide. Flattened hair, ironed by the hat upon his head, arose in hateful hissing wild spikes. Ema too felt the abhorrent detestable growl this mystery man slithered from clenched canines. His contemptible offer to the ex rockstar shriveled Ema's notions of the fop next to her to nothing but a coping comment. "It took me a while… you share his contemptible face..."

The smile had not been vanquished and exterminated. Simply flipped upside down.

"The Retired Rake… I've heard about you. _Him. Much more._ Let's just hope you are not like that polluted knave you call a sibling. I'll make one thing clear here. Because if you are…" The threatening frown dripped of malice, the brown suit of his body stoic, "I'll use every ounce of my power and authority to see you join him."

He stepped closer and closer, "I've been taught as of late to have mercy… to prove insanity may fit that category."

' _That's mercy?!'_ Ema gasped. ' _I don't even want to know what he would have done before!'_

"Even a simpleton can prove that only a sane person can forge evidence..." He effervesced.

I doubt it would go far as a bargain…"

' _Sprich nicht mit mir, du verrückter Mann.'_ Klavier grumbled angrily. "You should take the same advice. My brother is absent from your presence."

His heavy singular laugh echoed in the halls of the office, husky and wicked. "Looks like I struck a nerve. _I did and will again._ Sadly, they won't let me behind iron rods held by reinforced concrete and brick. Not where _he is now_ anyway..."

"All you have to do is stay in line… not too difficult for you…" He stated looking away, "I hope."

' _Fop vs. Dandy? It's true what they say, two of the same cannot occupy the same space at the same time.'_

Ema could entertain the fact she had seen Klavier frazzled before when it came to simple shenanigans regarding himself, but this was plain torture.

"May I ask who you are in the slightest, _Tubalcain?"_ Klavier managed to break their stranger's line of speech.

His head confidently bobbed back. " _Human Resources…"_

Overwhelming relief slid off her shoulders as his malevolent presence beckoned away by the steps of his shoes.

' _I don't know… He doesn't like the fop either. But I can tell he hates Gavin more than I dislike his attitude.'_ She admitted.

"Ema…" The forensic investigator stilled. _Klavier never calls me by my first name…!_

"Yes, Gavin…" She flickered to his direction.

"I'm going to check in who this _Trantschtante_ is for you." Aggravated eyes matching voice, landing right on the man currently evaporating. "You should continue on this investigation."

"Right…"

"If he does anything inappropriate to you. Inform me quickly." He walked off, absent of stride.

The forensics' hand grappled the handle, double-taking over her shoulders to see if anyone else was present.

 _Empty…_


	61. Breach The Coma

Sorry about the sudden delay. I was moving to a new home and got cut off from my writing.

* * *

 _Gyaxa Space Center_

 _September 7 10:30 a.m._

* * *

"Please...?"

"No…"

 _"Please?!"_

 _"No…!"_

 ** _"PLEASE?!_**

 ** _"NO!"_**

The consistent squirming upon his shoulder did not falter the carryon currently protesting as a maddened behemoth. The yellow silky skirt persistently bounced while its occupier folded in reluctance as a wet towel. Red long hair coupled with lackluster limbs suspended over the two tinted protracted overcoat of the prosecutor. The mundane task assuaged on the cease of her bickering and copious threshing nuisance, silent capitulation dawning as they exited the double metallic doors. Their reflective glossy surfaces mocking her as the illumination from within desiccated by the sheer moment clasp of their edges, burying the truth as well as several trimmed orange hairs behind solid steel and metal. With the threshold breached, the prosecutor twisted, locking with a scurried cacophony of beeps along with buttons. Ensured his esoterically curious visitor no longer attained intentions of harrowing further to his Master's belongings.

The buttoned keypad installed along the thin crevice where Simon's hidden keycard would snuggly access through dissipated the illumination slowly of the password before faltering over. Her gravity shifted from her midriff down to where the blood properly flowed to her booted feet as he propped her like a lifeless mannequin. The prosecutor's face beyond deathly serious to the point newly forming wrinkles may properly sprout on his visage from the widely brimmed grimace inhabiting it.

"You've gotten this far along." She argued, stamping her hands on yellow hips. "You might as well drop the rest from your shoulders."

"You've gotten this far into my patience. You should drop the subject now." He bit harshly.

'I don't get you sometimes.' She clambered inwardly, 'you were roughly smooth about it earlier. Why stop now?!'

"Let it out!" Monita screeched angrily.

Simon constantly harbored the cold distant persona ever since his subsequent endurance of the same tapered room of where he was locked away for years. Free from his imprisoned cage for a little less than a year wrought ill effect on melting the facade, it seems.

"Who is your Senior?"

"That's none of your concerns." He dismissed her jabbering by the twist of his neck, unwilling to dare offer a peer in her direction. "It is all in the past. Now leave."

"We were making some head waves." She protested once more, acknowledging deep down her attempts were not in vain. "What was their name?"

His heavy, but well tempered weapon was all he obtained. Very effective against her and she loathed it. As sturdy as it is, it was as fragile upon saying its name that it would shatter to tiny pieces and cease to exist. The narrowing icy grays taunted her one more abject and menacing muted remark before brushing past her shoulder like undesirable litter.

The sting radiated violently in her chest as her jaw involuntarily slackened in disbelief. Savoring once more that offensive two tinted long hair and overcoat pursuing to dive away from the harbinger. Determination gnawing angrily in her gullet as the strength in her fists, she refused to be treated and unheard in such a manner.

One hand gloved, the other not, shot outward as white boots kicked through friction into a full on assaultive blitzkrieg. The sudden attack had caused the elasticity of the prosecutor to go from dilapidated stone gargoyle to a folded beach chair. Knees thumped, bodies toppled. The bigger, he was, the harder, he fell along with a lemon colored truth peckish attorney cushioned by it all.

"Unhand me!" Demand narrowly muffled against his pressed cheek against the floor.

"Not unless you tell me!"

Her fingers nimbly prodding at his long coat, eliciting a hoarse yelp as a finger caught a rib. Regaining his fallen bearings, pale callous hands elevated him from the hard cold floor. Athena plunged to her side as she aileron rolled off the tumbled samurai. Her hands clamped underneath her own weight on her belly side, greeting the cold but clean floor.

His face morphed grotesquely in anguish and spleen. Sunken fringed dark wrinkled eyes squinting narrowly to simmering irritation as her neck craned to view his shadow.

"Make yourself useful and remove yourself from my sight!" He violently clamored.

His shoulders ransacked with tense preparation incase she had conjured an idea of replicating her feeble attempts. She watched him shrink as his distance had removed him from her transgression, remaining barren on gray.

"Fine!" She piqued loud, ensuring her cry echoed and rebounded off walls, audible to his ear drums. "Be that way!"

The aftermath of her supposed infringement led her to dust off her clothing and tidy her skirt. She sighed, vexed how Simon could be so cruel and cautious. His endeavor to obscure the truth in darkness from her merely fueled that cause to an investigation. After her reluctant sigh, she smiled. Wide and proud.

Whatever he bid to hide would reach the light and soon. _'Good thing he left…'_

She reveled at the presence of those great pieces of borrowed evidence in her fingertips. After all, she will return them, but first she would have fun with her new little toys. The universal remote control that Aura had intelligently invented held tightly in her grasp as she skimmed through the numerous options and quality of this fine piece. In her other splayed out was the access card.

 _'I'm going to figure it out one way or another. Hopefully I'll have had enough time before he finds out that I borrowed these little gadgets!'_

Glancing once more at the glossy door, code fresh and card in hand. ' _I think I should go in the room first… Clonco and Ponco can be reactivated anytime.'_

Ecstasy galore that the door had an obvious oddball lag to giving away the code as well at the convenience of her driver carrying her. _'They should fix that, but I'm glad it worked out for me!'_

The numerical code, she figured, would have held some sort of intimate importance or significance as any other person would to memorize the sequence facilely. Something of the sorts as a birthday or perhaps an address, but this one couldn't in accordance to the township or a date. The idea of simply being placed as a randomly assigned number in compliments to the Space Center could have been a reasonable notion. That would hardly stand as Simon could have possibly forgotten the code that many years ago if so, unless there was some sort of legend or index located to search. Though, it did not fall right into place due to security unless as a possibility of asking confidentially requested by Yuri to the recent discover of her mother's once forgotten armory and training hall to be away from unwanted and uninvited visitors. The notion didn't stem far, but there was a chance of coincidence.

 _ **'Code: 735363.'** _ She whimsically hummed to herself as the daft limbs replicated after sliding the card through the security slit.

Overwhelming achievement gushed through as the doors allowed the feeling to flow through the entrance. The airtight broken seal cascaded the outside and inside temperatures to intermingle one another. She scampered quickly in before allowing the door to consume her form as it locked from the outside. Scanning the rooms once more, her fists greeted each other in a slam, _'Time to investigate! Let's do this!'_

As hard as she desired to, the recollecting memories did not manifest automatically as she envisioned it would have. This locale harbored a sentimental value lost by the corruption of tainted criminals and the trauma of losing two loved ones. Yet, nothing had triggered the past to be inflamed like a cataclysmic storm. Only to be buried behind the subconscious wall her brain refused to access her to. Lone memories of a heavy clunky oddly shaped and unfashionably experimental prototype headset adorning her head and solitary confinement between walls of people even within her own place that would be called home. Despite it all, the place glowed a tinted shade of yellow and cordial divinity.

She shook herself from her reverie, reestablishing her uncharted and non copious amount of time before Simon discovered his missing belongings. She was incapable to allow her curious frisks to bathe the walls of where her younger self had done the same to a lower descent upon them. Before the undomesticated nostalgia had a chance to caper, the room Simon had introduced prior emerged. The hollow unworn armor greeting her once more with ghostly occupants. The three getups strung and ceased in their respective positions. Their shapes molded and mounted, sustaining their authenticity and youth. Several pieces of thickly woven and mended protective gear included what revealed to be gloves, breastplates, a mask clutched in metal wiring like a hockey mask dragging down the the throat, a thick fluttery skirt like piece and the kimono within to mold a humanoid figure all the way down to where the ankles end, near enough to almost caress the ground. Touching the amazing silk of the legs did not regard the same safety as the arms. The two tallest sets of empty armor erected equidistant to the shortest in the middle. The quality of these thick plated non-metallic armor, besides the face mask and parts of the breastplate, each titivated different quality of abrasions. Occupied to the left of the middle near pristine armor with a few good hits modeled a negligible amount of indents. In comparison to the remaining on the right, which had recklessly taken the most beatings. None of the visibly cudgeled assaults arose as an extreme punishable injury.

"These are some crazy samurai looking gear! Long cape, head guard and everything. They scream, _"Exterminate!"_

Most noticeable of the armor were the enormous emblems imbedded on the skirt of the whole set. The all too familiar two tinted feather of the hawk tattooed on the overcoat of the prosecutor reflected its unmistakable mark upon the tallest and most battered protective gear. There, his name written in white respective letters, _"Blackquill."_

Curiosity caused her fingers to entangle within the binding of the suit. _'I can't believe this is Simon's armor!'_

Further pursuit stumbled upon a crudely written word within one of the hems on the yukata. _**"Hayabusa."**_ Scribbled horribly, but legible within a flap of the inner garb shielded and shrouded with the toughness and sturdiness of the near resembling samurai gear.

"Hayabusa?" Athena squinted at the obscured written message. _'I don't remember that being a particular brand in clothing…'_

There was no formal stitching of this phrase, merely written on the fabric. Scuffling once more at the dark panoply of battle gear, a fluttered crumpled yellow stumbled out like a loose feather weighed rocked, bouncing tenderly away from her feet before halting entirely. Reaching for this object unveiled it to be a simple carelessly crumpled piece of small paper.

Multitudes of permanent indentations and folds became legible as the crumpling noise ceased. Skimming the small piece of paper, ripped from its source, etched in pen, concluded quickly to be a note. ' _Actually, it looks more like a to-do list. He's very organized.'_

An arrangement of several tasks, typical part of his days as a newly released practicing prosecutor. Her jaw dropped out of place on the date this paper had taken life. _"April 1st, 2020! This is old!_ _This was before Simon was incarcerated!"_

The note continued to unravel its hidden purpose. _"Check Court Record. 9:30 a.m."_ She erupted a bubbly laugh from her throat. ' _Looks like Simon also practiced with presenting and checking the court record too!'_

The defense attorney continued to skim through the sheet. _'Check Master's progress. 10:00 a.m."_ She terminated abruptly as the other boxes were vacant of completion. "They're checked off, but the rest is not. What could he have been doing? He probably got sidetracked or lost the note in here."

She smiled giddily with a clatter of boots hitting the floor in excitement. _'Anyway, this could be useful. This is getting added to the record!'_

Returning to the note to her line of sight from the unrehearsed victory pose, she couldn't help, but swell partially saddened at the second box. _'Master's progress… He's probably talking about mom. Mom was working on the voice analysis evidence during the time for his investigation.'_

The piece of evidence was stored meticulously away in a safe haven she was well aware she wouldn't possibly lose it - her pocket. Miniscule melancholic blue eyes darted at the middle protective gear. Her passage dawdling involuntarily at the shortest piece. The fluttery belt piece of the completed set affirmed the daunting hollow pressure thriving in her chest.

 _ **"Cykes…"**_

A hissy whimper tumbled out of her mouth helplessly, the name reflecting her own. Vacant of an occupant and their owner's presence of the Space Station and the world, stood this once worn regalia. The habiliment in the same shades of pigmentation as the former; however, this one had the body of a hawk in place of a single feather.

The searing traveled to her neck, the lump forming in her throat as she measured the suit once more. Fingers trailing over the raiment in venture of the missing link. "I know you cared… if only I knew earlier. It feels like you're here. I can feel you around this room."

Her unwavering gaze remained in place of the headpiece as the body involuntarily swiveled, searching for a possible clue, comforted knowing it once contained the caged visage of her mother. The concordant hem as the prior carried another word within the kimono. Much more legible than before, in fact, nicely. Similar to the same one written on yellow background - _**"Master."**_

The smile much more gritty and rickety, tears welling up in her eyes caused the world to become grazed and bleary. Excluding the pieces of metal reinforced with the skeletal making of the breastplate, it homed silent jubilation, cordial warmth emanating from the smooth and durable padding. Carefree of the possibility of seeming rambunctious, she savored every second holding onto this last bastion of corporeal memory. This bird knew how to fly.

Tears whiplashed from the fringing lashes, flinging them a few centimeters away from as the unfathomable amount of time had been spent on the moment. She wiped them away on her reluctant wrist, stained in salty emotion. The warm peace harvested to determination with one last appreciative salute at her mother's cool getup.

 _'Now it's Simon's turn!'_

There lied one more piece to examine. The farthest left of them all, repetitive in style and finesse to be examined by Athena. _'This must have belonged to Simon's senior.'_

Shrouded in mystery, this one oddly, did not have a name in the front. Flabbergasted, she surveyed the belt like gear to find only the emblem. This one displayed largely extended white feathered wings without a body. _'Oh no… There's no name!'_ Frantic hands dove to the location shared among the peers in vestments. Folding back the taller kimono sleeve in daft trepidation, the pent up breath she had inordinately held from within her lungs puffed as a relieving gasp. Shared by the same pretty manner of handwriting as both the note and the previous. _**"Destiny."**_

The overbearing joyful grin occupied most, if not all of her visage.

"I got a name!" She cried out. _'I shouldn't leave any leaf unturned.'_

A brief search over the hidden armory harbored no crucial hints. "There's nothing else that sticks out in this room besides the kendo gear and shinai…" She pondered out loud the training hall. "Is this Destiny affiliated with the space crew here? They never mentioned anyone here by that name… I can't ask Mr. Cosmos. Simon said he was busy, but I think I know someone who will!"

Preparation at the ready with her second piece of borrowed evidence. "Looks like I used up the keycard…" She wavered the surprisingly slim upgraded remote control decorated with several auspicious keys and buttons. "Now I have to go see Ponco and Clonco."

Despite the idea of how the large metallic walls that divided the hallway from the secretive hospitable rooms of where home once was, they sundered silently and evenly into the crevices of safe passage. Her orange hair and head dangled from the edge vertically as a peeking moon off the horizon, scanning for her conspirator to be absent. As the coast was as clear as day, the repetitive woosh of the card secured and sealed the room. The remaining notion of any sort of visitor had entered subsequent of Simon could simply be dusted off as unwanted litter.

The deeper caverns of this enormous Space Station had entertained the fact that is was a maze. Fortunately, she had not entirely forgotten the way around the locale when she clandestinely followed the prosecutor. The public signs sprung into view when the indefinite signal she had made the venture successful. However, locating the robots was another obstacle. Their Powerless metallic bodies currently resided on the other side of the bridge and Space Station.

 _'Bumping into Simon on the way there might make him think why I haven't left yet. Looks like I'm going to have to hit the Jackal Switch!'_

 _"Slow and steady!"_

"Widget, you're not helping."

Numerous occupants surrounded her in the sea of people. Several groups and crowds of guests, visitors and tourists blanketed her quite well as they photographed and recorded displays, holographic models, working staff robots and even the large memorial. This may come at a cost of the chances of hiding the prosecutor as well. Luckily, with quick searches and no seizures, none with heads or bodies resembled the twisted samurai in the Gyaxa center. The center plaza connecting to the intersection of crossed elevated bridges happily came into view. For a place that had numerous crime scenes, sabotage and a bomb threat; he was surprised people would tread on such a volatile and danger prone place. Then again, most of the populace tend to find the such places an attraction. Her mid stride died in cobblestone as black and white occupied a spot. The unmoving boulder imbedded in place as the sea of people brushed by without offering a second glance.

 _'What are the odds?!' She screamed to herself. 'I could take the elevator, but people can barely fit in there!'_

The time for improvisation was now. Her obvious attempts of sneaking would be well if not for the loud noises and on lookers. Brushing it off her shoulders, she continued as long as no roving eyes belonged to the prosecutor currently in the opposite direction of the bridge. Her yellow blazer practically removed the tedious task for the several robots of cleaning the transparent glass of the walkway. Jumpy shimmies finished in a relieving sigh as she peered over her shoulders once more. A muted twisted samurai leaned his body over the silver railing inches away from the glass of the outside world. Though his gray steely eyes did not pay refuge to the bright day and green plains of the garden and architectural beauty of the landscape. Hard to view from her distance, dark leathery petals currently wedged between his pale digits, twirling from the base where he latched onto. Deep indigo blue propellers twirling sadly as their grey counterparts.

She could speculate he was buried deep in his brain despite the loud clattering and amalgamation of outcries and bellows into an inaudible calamity of letters of the audience surrounding the plaza. Before he would offer a chance to swerve his head, she was long gone.

' _You won't be like that for too long, Simon.'_

Her scampering landed at the lifeless limbs of the robots from earlier. Aura's inventions currently grey faced in deactivation. Without glancing, her hand dove into a lemon pocket, extracting the remote that had caused their current condition. Their coordinated signals appeared to have been left at default, otherwise the other inhabiting robots would have been deactivated as well. Unless the other robots had a separate set of remotes. Clonco and Ponco were relatively unique even among their robotic siblings currently roving around the space center.

"Let's see if we can get these guys ticking again." Her fingers tickled the air before pressing the _'On'_ switch.

A streak of blue lightning shot through each of their screens simultaneously before broadening across the entirety of their domed heads. The green and orange robotic companions regained actions over their limbs as the visage of the all too familiar lawyer came into perspective.

"Athena!" They both cried out ecstatic.

She offered them a smile, "you guys okay?"

"What happened?" Ponco piqued. "One moment I was speaking the next - power down."

"Battery levels are the same. There was no need for a recharge." The green robot added.

"No." Athena stammered. "Simon turned both of you off."

The flash of red erupted swiftly onto the orange bot's head, limbs flailing madly. "Why is he so mean?! All we wanted to do was help!"

"You can do it now." She intervened before she humored one of the robot's limbs will go flying. "He's not here right now, but we got to act quick before he comes back."

"Okay." They both stilled, waiting for commands.

 _'Hmm… I wonder how I should start this…'_ She grabbed her chin in ponderance. "Simon said he had a senior, do you guys have any memory of that?"

"...hmmm…" The robots swerved simultaneously in place. Their processors worked meticulously through years and years of storage memory. "Nothing comes up when recollecting. Is there a name? We can process through any registrar of personnel through the years of Gyaxa."

"I do believe I have a name." The recommendation had the yellow attorney whirling. "Does the name Destiny ring a bell?"

"Checking…" They retried once more.

Athena bit her lip, hoping some sort of link could be interchanged between these robots. Their hypnotic swivel nearly enticing her established inflamed enthusiasm by their prolonged rotating exercise. The swayed behavior did not wither in tenacity as they delivered the news, "that name doesn't appear in our database."

 _"What?!"_ She bellowed. **_"Seriously?"_**

Her racket causing them to glow yellow. "We are!"

"Uhh! And I had go stealth mode just getting that info." She slumped sadly to herself.

 _'Is it too much to ask to throw me a bone here?!'_ She sighed. _'Perhaps it's more like a term or nickname… I mean Simon's suit had the name Hayabusa and my mom had Master. That means whoever that suit belonged too is still out of reach!'_

"We can check our memory." Clonco interjected, "but we need a specific time and date to recollect."

Athena arose from her tiny pity party. "There's no way you can just search through your memory in general?"

"We could, but…" Ponco mentioned. "The task would be tedious. There's lots of time to elapse."

"Uh…" She moped. "I can be here watching for days of you guys just roving the space station…"

She groaned haphazardly to herself. _'I got nothing! No leads! Nada! Neit! Squat! Simon's going to be sad forever and I can't do a thing about it! And-'_

 _ **"Hold it…!"**_ She yelled, violently throwing her face into the robot's line of sights. "You said you guys needed a specific time?!"

"Yes."

"And date."

Their happy faces contrasted her stun devoured complexion. Irresolutely drifting towards her lemony pocket, the rough edged crumple of folded paper slid from within. The roughly textured crumples gliding past her fingers as she dubiously unveiled it as the coming announcement of a last testament. The robots blurred and integrated with the background as forlorn blues focused once more at the uncompleted listing. The date mocked and razzed her of the time that had transpired a decade ago. Hitched tightly, she dropped her gaze to the times of where the once objective scheduled had ceased.

 _'It's a large stretch… it's worth a shot. It's all I have left anyway...'_

The robots eagerly awaited for the yellow attorney to her travel back to the past. "Can you two see if you can tell me about the day of April 1st, 2020?"

"Okay!" Clonco swirled.

"What time?"

"…" Roving over the conveyor belt of tasks, she repeated the first unchecked item on the list. "Try around 10:00 a.m."

"Yay!"

The internal whirls and electrical impulses brought the amalgamous signals deep within the advanced hard drive within their ware.

 _"Wow!"_ Ponco broke. "This was the date where the HAT-1 Team photograph was taken!"

"You're kidding me?!" Athena broke.

"This was a special day!" Clonco informed. "So special we managed to record the whole day for commemoration!"

Balled fists met her cheeks, "guys! This is just great!"

 _'Not only do I get a recount of the day, but I can see it myself!'_

Ponco managed to retreat the gleefully default face affixed to her programming. The glass dome flickered to the very entrance of Gyaxa.

 _'I can't believe I'm seeing the place ten years ago!'_

Most of the screen had remained crystal clear except for the top right corner, oddly obscured. The land pulled in as the robot roved into the distance of smooth modeled concrete. A group had set up shop at one of the launchpads of the newly modeled Gyaxa station. Standing at the base between the middle and Space Center itself had several pieces of erected camera equipment. Besides it occupied several men in navy blue uniform coats.

"There's Yuri, Starbuck, and… _Clay!"_ Energy manumitted abundantly from excitement. Starbuck had plenty more hair at the time: bushy, red, and most of all lively like the team player besides him. The space cadets insistently pointed at the brand new rocket connected diagonally at an angle across the large building bridged and planted to the enormous rotary system embedded within the ground. Yuri had formed a square with his gloved white digits like the director he was to perfectly angle his crew and align the grandiose rocket as an exploitative galactic background on the brink of future voyage of blackened starry space.

Athena felt the world slow gradually in a drunken slosh as she saw Aura, a grin wide on her face in her lab coat coming from the Space Center.

 _'She actually looks genuinely happy.'_

Besides her was a woman, currently shrouded in the mimicked navy blue Gyaxa uniform as the others haphazardly thrown over her shoulders like an enchanted shawl over the labcoat of her profession. Her yellow long kimono ceased at her ankles, allow the socked sandals to stride with ease over the terrain.

 _"M-mom…"_ Trembling fingers reached to the dome, vainly attempting to touch the once silent but living being. Her quivering lip rasped several times along the gloved hand currently holding in a sob begging to be released. The psychologist's smile cordial and full of peace as she held her blue obi..

 _"I did it."_ Her voice muffled and watery. "I became a lawyer and studied analytical psychology. I know you can't hear me… but, I know somewhere you are proud…"

As the team had slowly assembled jointly within the field another set of legs came into view from the corner. Though the screen remained stagnant at the team, the stride closed in on proximity. Dr. Cykes turned in appreciation while Aura offered a side grimace as she turned her head back towards the team. As Ponco closed in, Aura caught a glimpse.

"Come here you hunk of metal!" She chided cheerfully.

"Yes, Mama." The robot chimed as happy green emoticon was born at the corner of the screen.

"We need one of the robots to have in the picture for the HAT-1 team and I am picking you." She derided, "you're the least glitchy."

 _"Yay!"_

The view to Metis was impeccable. So close and life-like that Athena can nearly touch it. She was speaking with someone, pacified and quietly.

 _'Who is that?'_

Athena's excitement grew when the figures came to view. Long dark pants covering shoes, a lab coat like Metis on their persona. Another was the long leg black boots that only could belong to the twisted samurai.

'That's Simon alright, but who's next to him?'

Their visages ready to be unraveled as the robot made her destination.

 _'Could this be Simon's senior?!'_

She eagerly awaited as the camera came into view. The camera slowly roving over the mystery figures body until it ceased. The dark right corner blocking their face.

"What?! Why can't I see!" She shouted impulsively through her lips.

"I think it was the bandage that you put on when you tried to fix me. It got in the way of recording." The robot neutrally informed.

" _Darn it!_ I guess I have myself to blame for that!" She cursed.

They conversed a few more moments before dispersing. The woman leaving with Blackquill as the rest prepared to take a photo.

"You guys can't figure out who that is?!"

"No." Ponco ceased the footage back to her original smile. "We cannot scan unless they have a registered ID. This person is registered as a visiting guest."

An anguished groan fluttered through her lips in a pout, nearly feeling her hope simmer.

"I believe I can." Clonco spoke up.

Athena shot non threatening daggers at the green robot. "You can?!"

"Yes. I was in charge for watching you for the day as we awaited a guest."

"Was it the same guest?!"

"Yes. Dr. Cykes said the guest was a doctor from the university who would be visiting. She said this doctor was very trustworthy and knew her for years."

 _"Bingo!"_ Her bellow ricocheted madly off the walls. "Simon said I used to be watched over by some people… and that one used to be his senior!"

 _'It's still a bit of a far stretch to assume… I should dig a little more!'_

"Clonco…" She pointed exuberantly, "do your stuff!"

"Okay!"

The robot retreated its face, a glitchy static screen had trouble shooting the footage.

"Oh no… what's going on?'

"I-i-i-it's beeeeeeen a while since reco-o-o-o-o-rding." The bot twitched and quirked the metallic limbs several moments..

"C'mon, Clonco!" She stammered triumphantly, "you can do it!"

The spasm ceased as the clank of metal jumbled the floor into a dying whirr. The screen devoid of color as her face reflected off it. Her reflection contorted in inflamed as her assistant guide burned out.

An impetuous emotional claps found itself on a football head, shaking the robot harshly. Wacks and clanks rebounded several moments within the robot as trembling hands clenched on tightly. She spat at her aggravated expression, "We were so close!"

Her grip relinquished the lifeless robot. Her direction onto the cold gray clean floor in between them. 'Just when I was about to figure out what's wrong with Simon…'

"I'm sorry…" She turned. "I'm going to have to find some sort of connection some other way…"

 _'I still don't have a name…'_ She sighed, exchanging to Ponco.

"I think I know a way to get him up again, but…" The robot interrupted. "I can't use it."

"What do you have in mind?" Athena's flustered expression flying off her face.

"Mama's tool gun." The robot named.

Her eyes thrived to the size of saucers. "Aura's weird zapper. What am I going to do with that?!"

"This would normally reboot Clonco in case something like this happens." The robot educated. "Though, I'm afraid that if I used it, I would receive the same system shock."

"Okay…" She roused dubiously.

That oddly shaped contraption in the form of a gun would definitely cause a reaction in the robots, but what she had remembered a year ago. Not all outcomes were entirely pleasant. Either acting as a defibrillator for the mechanical bodies or a warping machine to activate a bloodthirsty rampage to kidnapping people. Hopefully it would not be the latter.

"Where is it?" Athena quickly conceded.

"In the lab." The pronged claw poked to the direction behind.

The lab doors met her, more than willing to allow her to enter.

"At least I don't have to sneak by Simon again…" She remarked, "convenience at its finest."

After patiently waiting for the lawyer to return from her tedious frisk and search of Aura's lab for that bizarre and ironic tool for fixing rather than shooting lasers, which in some sort of technicality does, founds its way into the reluctant hands of the lawyer. She eyed the device as if it would bite her.

"Got it. Now what?"

"Give him a jolt." Ponco instructed.

"To the noggin?" She nervously point the ray gun to the floor.

"That's what Mama does anyway." The robot swerved.

"Get ready to work again, Clonco!" She muttered, "I hope…"

Shakily in her grip, her interlaced fingers on the handle and one on the trigger, she focused one eye as her tongue poked from the corner on the directory. "Here goes nothing!"

The trigger pulled back, sending the hammer of electrical shocks to run rampant across the mechanical veins of the catatonic rover.

 _ **"Ay-ya-ya-ya-yah!"** _ The robot screeched in shock.

The acid trip of emotions cycled several times before properly operating.

"Good morning!"

Athena wearily sighed with relief, believing she had nearly fried the bot despite seeing it withstand shockwaves before. "Are you working, right?"

The screen blanked once more to her dismay, nearly dropping the weapon like tool in hand. "Well… it was worth a shot… _hehe…"_

Static once more occupied the screen, rolling backwards several more seconds before showing a hallway.

"What?!" Her jaw dropped.

 _"Yes!"_

The silent travel towards the outside was shown as light traveled through the glass doors. "It's cool how Yuri had the Japanese cultural displays along with the space station exhibit."

The robot traveled outside, twisting on its wheels as it head out to a sort of picnic area. Two small figures currently on the petite table closest to the ground. As the figures swelled in size by the decreasing distance Athena tossed her hands into her face as Clonco greeted them.

"Oh!" She squealed to herself, "I was so small."

Her older self able to see her near baby faced look in yellow and pink, actually outside of the Space Center. Those familiar large pinkish sets on her ears. "Those giant clunky things! People would ask if I could get reception from Alaska with those…"

The robot turned once more as the longe sectioned limbs dropped several utensils such as markers and papers, some even bandages and tape, on the ivory bench.

"Junie!" She screamed.

Her tiny hazel braided pigtails rested at the sides of her ears. Her emergency tissue box and small bottle of medicine resided near her elbow as she scavenged the material and swiftly passing it over her eight year old friend.

 _"Why do you need more bandages, 'Thena?"_ The voice slightly raspy from possible allergies, but more than identifiable to belong rightfully to its owner.

 _"Because. I heard Aura needs Ponco to be in her best shape for today."_ She quickly darted her analytical eyes over the tape end to gain a well gripped scratch on the wrappings. _"I need to make sure all the scratches are fixed. Can you pass me the marker?"_

 _"Oh…" J_ unie scanned the table for the closest and newest brandish ink marker. _"Here you go."_

 _"Thanks Junie."_ She heard her voice mingled softly along with her own younger self.

 _'You would make me feel special whenever the robots weren't around or anyone else...'_

 _"Hurry up, Junie! Ponco needs our help."_

 _"R-right!"_

Their four feet tread dust as they scurried off screen, entering the Space Center. Clonco remained, watching their belonging as he awaited their return. Athena exchanged back to Ponco, where her face had exhibited Dr. Cykes and Aura Blackquill once more. A large green emoticon on the top corner.

 _"Ponco!"_ The voice far drifted.

A complete one eighty had an orange haired petite girl eager with a roll of bandages. The other was still scampering across the terrace.

 _"How is your head?"_

 _"It no longer hurts, Athena."_ The robot chimed. _"Mama fixed me up very well for today."_

 _"We have to make sure!"_ The girl announced determined. " _I brought extra for your arm."_

 _"I really don't think-"_

Aura was caught off by a hand. Metis simply shook her head with a soft smile.

Before the robot had the chance to prepare itself, the arm was already mummified, along with several more loops and knots around its dome. The girl with the odd oversized headphones admired her craftsmanship, reveling on her handiwork that she had seen her mother do at times.

 _"Now we just have to make them pretty."_ She smiled. _"Junie?"_

 _"One marker, coming up!"_

 _"Lemme draw another face."_ She squeezed through her lips as she huddled over the slightly taller robot. The black cap met her teeth in a withholding grip, allowing the onyx utensil its usage. Her face distorted in full concentration, tracing, etching and sketching the art on the absorbent bandages. Junie laughed. Aura puckered unamused while Dr. Cykes watched tacitly. The squeak of the marker trickled towards the screen as the overshadow passed over the happy emoticon.

 _"Oops…"_

She gingerly removed the offending smudge with a rub of her sleeve.

 _"There!"_

 _"Run along, you two."_ Aura beckoned down pompously. _"The team is busy. You can come back later and pick up Ponco."_

Without further objections, Clonco followed pursuit of the younger girls running back to their spot. Their destination bountiful to their creative minds set up shop as they awaited for Ponco. Clonco remained planted to the ground, spectating as markers tread over their tabula rasa. Junie would stagnate along edged browns are descriptive greens and scant colors of flowers on her drawings as a sniff muttered from her at intervals at a time. Athena's palette attained strong vibrant colors, intermingling heavily as dominant spectrums remained on outer corners as the dilution combined in amalgam upon the middle.

 _"Thena?"_

Athena perked one side of her headset up as she listened, _"yes, Junie?"_

 _"When are you ever going to get rid of those things?"_

 _"I don't know Junie… Mama won't tell me. She says it's for my own good."_

 _"But they don't look comfy."_

 _"No…" S_ he drawled, scratching her head where the indentations in her hair were creased from the heavy pink sets. _"And they make this weird sound. I don't like it at all."_

 _"I haven't seen you in school lately."_

 _"I can't go, Junie."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"It hurts my head. And my ears. It's too loud and all the kids point at this!"_

 _"But you can't just leave school."_

 _"I wanted to take it off, but Mama won't let me!"_

 _The black marker scribbled holes into the colorful drawing._

 _"I think… Mama hates me…"_

 _"Don't say that!"_

 _"What else can it be…? She won't tell me. She keeps it on my head. I don't like it. I tell her, but…"_

Wobbly liquids curved into her eyes as she continued drawing holes, _"she won't listen."_

The blue emoticon popped out onto the corner of the screen. _"Athena, are you sad?"_

"No, Clonco." She sniffed and wiped on her sleeve, _"I'm okay…"_

Junie could exchange the towelette of her own supply, watching as her friend emptied herself onto the disposable napkin.

 _"My moms sometimes keeps me out of school because I get sick a lot."_

 _"Huh?"_ Athena turned her wet complexion to her friend, drying herself once more.

 _"It's why I don't come to school sometimes."_ She suggested, _"maybe it might be because you're sick."_

 _"That's weird. If I was sick, I would need some medicine of something or some band aid."_

 _"Maybe…"_ The younger girl could only look to the side, thinking. _"You have a different kind of sickness. Maybe… this thing is like a band aid."_

 _"For my head?"_ She reached for the extension of antennas, _"...the headaches do go away sometimes, but they still hurt… but when will I ever get rid of it? When will I ever get better?" She slumped on her work._

"I can't give myself a hug!" Athena begged to the skies as she saw her younger self being cradled behind recorded glass.

Fidgets began to erupt as the robot blackened its screen.

Athena squinted with pinkish eyes as she pointed the laser sideways, "if you do not start working again, I'm going to zap you!"

The spasms seized up the bot as the screen flickered back to life.

"Simon!"

Younger, patch of white and large ponytail absent from descending his overcoat. Simon's fom to increased in the distance. Reaching the entrance, the robot swerved on its wheels, humming as its unhurried speed allowed. Next to him, a woman. Elongated brown hazel hair sprout vibrantly from her head down to scale her back. Affectionate hazel eyes bright with a warm smile greeted the younger prosecutor. A fast darting yellow figure crossed into the robot's path, flicking orange streaming behind. The speaker finally receiving an audible feedback. They both were caught off guard, as the jumpy child ascended her own intervention. The two titans eyeing her form as the robot caught up.

 _"A scientist stays objective - we can not be ruled by emotion."_

The words drooped confidently with a smile from the mature woman. Not a spec of doubt or a single shred of emotion stormed on screen. Her younger self removed her goggles entirely, concentrating heavily on this older woman as she bobbed her head upwards.

 _"Then why do you sound so sad?"_

The smile did not falter from her face nor did she answer her the eight year old.

 _ **"Athena!"**_

Her hairs stood on end as the prickly feeling of cactus thorns when the shrieked bellowed loudly against her ears. She turned in a defensive cringe as she met the prosecutor. His death promising glare homing in like a heat seeking missile.

"I find myself foolishly walking back to the private quarter and discover that a thief had somehow whisked the card from under my nose. It's nearly insulting when this is not the first time that this has occurred. I know you have it!"

"Who is your Senior, Simon?" She gave off one last offer before she could finalize her action.

The crinkles underneath his eyes multiplied as his grimaced morphed to a seething scowl.

"That's none of your business." He approached, "now hand me the keycard. I also know you have my sister's kill switch. I guarantee it would be of permanent use!"

Athena shook her head defiantly, "we're going to figure out what's wrong with you, Simon. What's causing all that discord I hear."

Her answer fell on muted response. Monita slipped into her rocky hands before being pressed. The screen brought back to life as the swirling emotions she had worked with time and time again blanketed her view.

"Let's update this little guy," she cooed, bent on cracking open with some good new fashioned analytical psychology.

"You waste your time." Simon snarked with a smirk. "Such information could only be gained years ago."

"I doubt that very much." She reflected his stance.

 _"Way ahead of you!"_

"That's right, Monita!"

The statements made earlier along with confidential evidence integrated as a holographic projection.

"You said you once had a Senior and this person would practice along with Mom." She chided viewing the yellow and green emotions boom, "interesting, hmm?"

He threw off her comment like an obnoxious fly.

"Your Senior was also one to watch me. You said they were higher in certain arts than Mom was. They worked together. Why would they work together?"

He entertained himself to her feeble attempts of trying to string together a blanket by using a toothpick as a needle.

"Few other colleagues." She typed in. "Wouldn't that mean, this person was also a doctor?"

The turmoil of waves ceased to spike; however, the crests and troughs were still off sync. _'That seems consistent.'_

He kept his condescending smile glued above his chin where his callous fingers. The attempt failed to obscure the glint of a single drop to disperse from his forehead and diffuse onto the crevice of his palm.

"This person was a doctor. Whenever Mom wasn't around, you said your Senior would help you understand. Understand what exactly?" She eyed him discreetly.

"You're case is a thin as pleated ice." He warned.

"Mom was a person of little words, you said." She continued.

 _'If he's going to be like that, I'm going to have to work around it…'_

"She kept to her experiments, a trait similarly shared by your Senior. She would help you understand…"

The familiar kaleidoscope of colors flashing ferociously upon the now overshadowed screen of sea blue. That one impeccable source where it all delved deeply and emitted with raw emotion.

 _ **"Me."**_

His well tempered stoicism refused to acknowledge her hammering.

"This person was a doctor who worked with Mom to help me."

Despite all the consistency, it still did not resolve the tempest within. 'So what could possibly be causing all this discord with Simon?'

"Please continue to stab the water." He laughed, "it solves nothing."

 _'Don't worry, you're going to be feeling something soon…'_

She recollected, willing to present the evidence she gathered from Clonco's testimony before his technical mishap.

"Does the name Destiny ring a bell?"

 _ **"...!"** _ Athena would never had fathomed the idea or possibility how Simon's presently tinted pale face enter the lighter shades of the spectrum as if a sword skewered him through the sternum.

 _"Gngh!"_

He growled. _"How did you-?"_ He caught his breath, heaving the labored breath. "You did intrude…"

If his jaw was any more set, she'd humor his teeth would crack under the pressure. "I should have never brought you here!"

"There's a reason why you did." The yellow attorney quelled. "You knew it, but you backed up on the idea. The heart never lies."

"Are you aware that using stolen evidence considers them null?" He tempered himself fully, despite the rainfall downpouring and accumulating at the end of his chin.

 _ **"...!"**_

"This isn't court!" She galvanized, crossing her arms, "And besides… I found this evidence around these little gadgets, not the evidence itself.

"Then I'll be taking what was once stolen!"

His arm cut the air swiftly. The swooping shadow took flight, aiming claws swooping and beak plucking at once belonged to his companion.

 _"OH!"_

The gadget and card falling back in pale fingers of the prosecutor.

She recoiled, seeing Simon's prized possessions return. "Even if you do take them back, I still have a new lead!"

"You're lead is as sharp as a stone sword, but by all means." He simpered "Don't hold back."

 _ **"Squawk."**_

The attorneys loomed over to the announcement as the clinks of glass accompanied the choir. Unsheathed claws rested on top of a metal dome, pecking softly at the screen of Clonco's unresponsive body.

 _ **"Squawk."**_

"That's crazy!"

 _"Wow!"_ Monita yelped.

The similar dissonance came from the high pitched bleak caws of the hawk.

"Taka. Are you trying to say something?!"

A spastic attack had Clonco darting towards the prosecutor. Flailing metallic arms thudding meaningless thrashing pats on the samurais chest. Steel ripped eyes stagnant and frozen by the visage Taka now stood upon.

"You set fire to me, _Mitsuhide?"_

Athena could visibly see the tinted shades of wicked sweat on his collar. The bird glaring back at him with yellows darts.

"She is your Senior, isn't she?" Athena interrupted the silent stare down of the century.

 _ **"..."** _ He threw down the flailing arms to a halt.

Athena looked back at her screen oddly. Crowded with fish and hearts. Green flashed happily with a tinted blue creeping darkly.

"... that's weird." Athena gushed at the brown hawk. "But you were spoiled so, weren't you?"

 _ **"Squawk!"**_

"There's nothing to solve here. Nothing to gain."

"That's where you're wrong, Simon." She deposed, "I don't remember this person, but there is something that even Taka wants you to let out. This happened many years ago, but there is something that is bothering me…"

Widget absorbed every single tidbit it could from the prosecutor's debauched heart that it could squeeze.

"If your Senior worked with Mom and helped you understand me, then… where was she during UR-1? Where was she during your trial?!"

 _ **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_

The emotions skyrocketed once more, fiercely in explosive mortar fire.

 _"You'll pay…!"_ He growled through his teeth.

She shook her head, "I just remember my objective to help you out of your conviction. I know you didn't do it. There are remnants still leftover of the past that bother you…"

"Now it's time to dig it up and face it head on!"

Her objection finger erected towards his direction with mounted confidence before and now.

 _'Even if you do refuse my help, I will still try.'_

"I have a name and I have a mugshot of this person." She receded. "My new lead was that Clonco told me that this doctor worked at a university. The closest prominent university in the city with doctors is Ivy University. My search will start there!"

Her glove saved the recorded typhoon of Simon's heart before receding back around her neck like a presage. Her stride landed towards Simon's faithful companion.

"I wonder if I should bring Taka…" She gimmicked, pressing her hands to her knees to reach eye level with the side glancing bird. "Do you want to help me find Destiny?"

 ** _"SQUAWK!"_**

 _'Looks like I got an investigative partner to help me pinpoint who I'm looking for.'_

"It's still early. And it's near lunch time. I bet I can find someone even faster at this time." She smiled. "Let's go."

Simon's felt the muscle slack at the jaw when talons released the metal dome and flew towards Athena's direction. Her walk grew in direction and will to venture despite what may happen.

"I wonder if I should walk there or call a cab?" She thought as she reached the exit. "Or I could take the bus, it's not packed."

 _"Athena…"_

She stopped, the corners of her mouth quivering delightfully upon his low tone. The giddy tingle touching her fingers when she felt his shadow linger close. Refusing to break her facade, she remained unturned, "yes?"

Her highly perceptive ears could hear the wee gush of water flash down his gullet. "Don't go… It's a mistake."

"I'm going to have to object to your request. This is going to gnaw at you and if you don't get rid of it; that whole head of hair you have is going to turn white! Instead of a panda, you're going to be a polar bear!"

"Bah… Don't push your luck!" He stirred, "I'll tell you about my senior…"

"Really?!" She bursted.

"Yes…"

 _"YES!"_

 _'I immediately regret it…'_

* * *

 _ **Author notes:**_

 _ **Purple Hooded Angel:**_

It's great to have a new reader on here. Thank you so much! And the story, I've read it in one day! It's great and I can't wait for more. It might help me with some inspiration on this one!

 ** _JordanPhoenix:_ **

You're always great with feedback! Thank you! You've been with me since the beginning and that means alot.


	62. Zugzwang

Chief Prosecutor's Office

September 7 10:25 a.m.

* * *

If only time would be so kindly to oblige him the opportunity to freeze itself and allow a hot serving of relaxing refined tea or perhaps a numbing of the world's fine class wine. Still prior to breaking the arrival of the noon, the day entered the realm of bizarre. The myriad of incoming phone calls caused the blear and clamor from his desk to recess his current line of questioning with his recent victim of kidnapping. All of them informing Edgeworth of either the recent crime scenes days prior or of any information regarding visitors or upcoming news of the prosecutor's office. The nuisance halted as his finger pressed directly to the line connecting him to the receptionist to hold off any guests inbound to leave the chief office undisturbed.

As the calamity ceased and his bearings inwardly accessed him to refresh his interrogation on Maggey, once more his gaze passed the gray curtains of his sundered fringed bangs on the foreign object in her hands. Small, black, and metallic - the weapon wrapped diligently in transparent plastic confines. In a flat equilateral square, the silencing attachable accessory laid bare side by side to the body of the gun near the dark ominous trigger. This foreign object barely allowed for the security staff to withhold upon their holsters without a safety switch, at the moment joshed the prosecutor to acquire all of his attention.

The weapon remained elevated as a meek offering towards a pharaoh, Maggey managed only to glance with woebegone eyes as the prosecutor finally removed himself from the boundary of his large mahogany desk. Steely grays fierce, though lacked the consistency of his own hand. The pellucid barrier molded with his palm along with cleaved cold black merciless metal. Maggey retreated her hand back to cascading her own arm, unwilling to exchange another despondent offer.

' _Figure it out yourself…'_

The grumbling metallic hissing echo manifested itself in the dormant section of his brain, crawling forth as a black widow to scratching his inner ear canal. He grimaced grotesquely to himself, shameful. The possibility of capturing this criminal with definitive painless difficulty, yet the quake rumbling violations into his feet and snaking convulsions to his spine from momentous demonic cackling, caused his entire being to submit and crimp on himself to where his chin easily cuddled to the magenta covered knees. Compacted darkness absorbed his vision along with dense air pinching his lungs to hyperventilation as cold sweat trickled his forehead and disrupted the fringe. Measuring at about several diminutive shakes as to not cause another earth shattering episode along with a tiny assuring pep talk from the detective, lure the suffocating shadows away. Subsequently, his lain slackened limbs rested against the gelid reinforced walls of the forensic outer labs. Retreating catatonic lackadaisical blur, though laborious in concentration, tolerated the shared care the detective extended towards the forensic investigator currently tumble wrapped in a white lab coat.

' _It was one on TWO for Pete's sake!'_

Gumshoe's excuse of allowing the perpetrator to run scotfree deemed plausible for the unknown whereabouts of his wife's welfare. On Edgeworth's defense, it effervesced into a appalling ignominy of a past phobia up to this contemporary time of his age that remained stained and harbored into his being. If it were not for the insentient forensic investigator, it would have been not two, but three witnesses to pay heed on the prosecutor's humilating exposure in a crumpled pill bug's defensive fetal position.

Managing to reconstruct his shattered bearings, the prosecutor recuperated within the hour. The discriminant coolant of fountain water gurgling straight into the styrofoam cup of the forensic lab front desk served as the solitary beverage and item of the night to remain cold excluding the death glare served behind metal and onyx glass. After breaching her own consciousness to the surface and the mental shattering reality struck her reverie to pulverized dust, the forensic investigator refused to abandon her post. Ensnared and cornered within her own working office, Ema Skye implicitly abided, scarcely vacating her once safe haven and sanctuary of science to consistent over shoulder cranes and triple double takes upon just using the lavatory. How she found nourishment within the time frame of the night to the morning was beyond him. The likelihood of stress eating on her precious snack may be a sort of unbalancing substitute.

His pursuit on Ema Skye's encounter with this ' _inhuman'_ criminal was temporarily suspended until he deemed her temperament and voluntary accountability to be manageable. Miles Edgeworth did not fathom the hazard of her account to this kleptomaniac capable of morphing or shifting their physical being of how she depicted. The only logical explanation this person could have offered the burlesque of these grotesque features she portrayed, this stealthy swindler's mask perhaps perceived the shape of what the forensic investigator had encountered. There was not an ounce of doubt that this intruder had in fact threatened Ms. Skye with terminating her young life upon her own working bench; however, investigator Skye is well endowed by whatever sought itself to her as the macabre was authentic and lively as any other living creature. Sympathy was not the prosecutor's forte, but empathy could understably subsidize. The human mind could manage to project these horrific images during the thought or at the brink death. Fortunately for him, no homicide had taken refuge in the forensic labs, less there be a fatal casualty count of one or more staff members.

In order to compensate for the unlawful acts of thievery of this unknown assailant, for the kidnapping of Mrs. Gumshoe, and not to mention his predicament of instilling the same unambiguous grace as an apprehensive armadillo, Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth devised that every available lead be obtained and analyzed as soon as possible. From witness testimonies, to possible surveillance, and any form of evidence to identify this malfeasant pheasant.

The investigation for Wright's attacker, which he had taken the investigation underwing himself, unfortunately was hindered by crucial evidence now absent. Ema Skye's investigations trailed at the reluctant fearful pace of a sleep deprived sloth and a free roaming unsolved attacker of a similar circumstance caused hospitalization of two people. Within the week, Los Angeles in the prosecutor's office, forensic labs, and city streets are nearly in the red zone. Attaining the authority to withhold the curfew hours earlier in regards to the people's safety, he computed the fatalities be decreased until further inspection or notice. More likely an adverse procedure by the department of police and prosecutor's office to the public populace, it is better to be safe than sorry.

The palette on the list was occupying an extensive amount of space and the perpetual unresolved incidents displayed on his desk failed to cease cascading. Within the week, the first incident transpired when the unresolved attacker of a so called Michael Powell was rendered into coma. Whether medically induced or concomitant eventuality due to his prolonged deprivation, it failed to produce a feasible lead onto whom was responsible on the night of the confrontation. The solitary suspect of the time, Ms. Regina F. Spectre, was subsequently tried in court with prosecutor Gaspen Payne residing. On the subject matter, Edgeworth was proceeding on envisaging Human Resources on how this Payne managed to crawl his way back into the bowels of the court system of Los Angeles. Envisioning it now, narrowly one year ago he discharged prosecutor Gaspen Payne on the grounds of scheming manipulative strategies to favour the court with either forged evidence in order for the ends to justify his means. Acknowledging the same creton was within the very building working alongside the prosecutors once more was revolting. He noted that Payne be dismissed once more whether he was present in the prosecutor's office or not.

Venturing off his side note, Edgeworth ordered a rigorous search of the area in hopes of capturing this unleashed suspect. Serving on behalf of Ms. Spectre, Wright played role as his usual title enabled him, to defend. Relinquishing his client on her charges as he accomplished countless times before, Wright returned to his office that very same night. And in that particular evening, his childhood best friend fell victim to a similar assault in a nearly identical mishap. As soon as the news swerved its way to the prosecutor's attention that the Wright Anything Agency had suffered a sudden break in, it had indeed stirred the Chief Prosecutor into a agonizing fervor. However, the inclusive information that not only breaking and entering had transpired, but that Wright was a victim of an incursion, the mint condition rubber of his wine red sport car tires smirched the black tar terrain as the squealing escorted him to Hickfield Clinic.

The brief investigation abruptly swept by the chief's team along with the detective concluded nothing purloined amidst the wreckage of magician props that had belonged to the cofounder of the the Agency, numerous case files and law books that were strangely outdated by a decade. Edgeworth concluded that they may have be owned by the previous founder of the Law Office he had faced in court many years ago, Mia Fey, for sentimental value. Among the chaos, none of the inventory had been misplaced or looted in the heist. This had been devised as a deliberate attack, the reason - an enigma.

Disputable with reason, the person liable for these occurrences paid repercussion for Wright's defense for his client. Plausible, though without tangible evidence, this assumption in motive would be purely based on conjecture. His reluctant opposition to withdraw his investigative team from the building where the office was located repeated once more in his head. Perhaps refusing Wright's proposal, he might have discovered a missing link or a piece. Yet, if the lumpy detective and officers in the premises did not divulge any suspicious object, exclusive of the foreign substance that intermingled within Wright's slain posture, then there would be nothing left to salvage. Then again, well aware of the detective's reputation on somehow overlooking a suspicious nook and cranny, there was bound to be something missing.

If Wright had not recovered the next day, a manhunt of insurmountable proportions would cause the entire police force to depart from what they were currently working and out onto the streets to find this murderer. Assuaged on the news his lawyer friend convalesced and was even discharged the very same day he had been admitted into the clinic had decommissioned retribution to mere the search for justice. Dejectedly, the only corroboration retrieved was the unidentifiable foreign substance that caked next to Wright's inert small sanguine puddle. This very vial he had collaborated with Ema Skye along with her lab enclosed colleagues to manifest what this peculiar substance's identity. Reconvening with her, the analysis demonstrated that the material had been concocted biologically, but no traits of it being formed by a human being. Her team underwent several more tests to characterize what the viscous fluid could possibly be. Organically made could range from an amalgam of numerous sources. He was definitely no botanist or animal specialist, but venom from a certain animal or even a concoction of several poisonous fungi or plants could create a hazardous brew of a weapon. He has seen several cases of poisoning prior, but the lead cause to Wright's hospitalization was due to oxygen deprivation along with several lacerations upon the interior of the throat, not poisoning. The very presence of the substance being at the scene of the crime is arbitrary. Though with the unknown peculated from right under their noses including the analysis, the substance should have some sort of value or essential significance if this person would embrace the audacity and fortitude to enter and the forensic labs and snatch the treasure buried within highly secured walls.

This notion boggled the prosecutor. If someone were to enter the forensic labs, exclusive to detectives, doctors, prosecutors and investigators, forensic or non, how could this masked _plague doctor_ enter so swiftly and easily undetected? Foul play has never been a stranger that strapped heftily onto his shoulders or the court systems in general. The shadow that lingered, the overbearing darkness that had loomed over the law for seven long years was thought to have been swept away as every dark night to a rising dawn. Rapid as the day, dusk appeared to be reconvening where it had once started with a vengeance. It never struck his mind swiftly, but to inform the Chief of Forensics and Pathology impeded a hail storm of hellfire meteors about to wallop the office when she uncovers the truth that someone had barged in unwantedly. That fragment of news deemed less precedent then the various crime sprees running rampant across Los Angeles. The Chief of Police and security may help examine into how this masked menace entered.

The earlier barrage of phone calls he ceased at the line were numerous oncoming details of the crime scene that preceded on the night of the fifth. Unable to examine himself at the instant, teams already took it upon themselves to investigate the night where the possibility of not one, not two, but three crimes had befallen. One of which, he was currently halted by the return of Maggey Byrde. This birdman was undoubtedly entangled in this streak, principally on the night of the fifth. Like a magician prepared to demonstrate a classic act, the curtain of black unveiled Mrs. Gumshoe, clasped in a manner of how a feather would be held to prevent indentations. The black bird warned the detective and prosecutor to not pursue him or what had occurred that night. That night two screams were audible in the dark valley of city buildings. Alongside with Maggey, there was one more victim. To whom the screamed belonged to, it was yet to be known by him.

Mrs. Gumshoe was not the solitary person who had vanished. From the incoming calls, there was yet other people who had been whisked to sudden non-existence. In accuracy, as well as the consideration of Maggey, there was a aggregate of four citizens that went AWOL. The first determined person being related to Ema Skye's case, estimating the date between the third and fourth of September. The chaotic quandary of a scene may regrettably be a mortality by what Ema summarized what had ensued in the case file description and court record. Next being his present guest dolefully basking her glance opposite to his direction. To the misfortune of the turmoil frothing in the city, their prosperity of descrying her alive and well, she is lucky to be breathing. Notorious for her name, the Goddess of Misfortune is very much vivacious though saddled disconsolate in the prosecutor's guest chair. As copious as a paparazzi, the calls also informed the Chief Prosecutor that there had two other missing people the night of the fifth. One of them being an employee who had never returned a registered vehicle under the company, which may have perhaps initiated the search instead of the well being of their staff member. The other was unknown to him at the time being.

Observing her now, Maggey was left deliberately alive. He may have not integrated himself into the phone calls yet, but what he could divine from the situation: she was merely a distraction. A diversion romped by capering Maggey as a trump card. The situation obligated the detective and prosecutor to pay heed on this stranger's words utilized perhaps the true culprit behind these formulated acts. There was one more personage gliding alongside in the backcloth. Edgeworth nearly felt the nerves bunch in his shoulder as if a looming subconscious joke reminding him of people who _love to steal the truth_. The idea of another trio landed on the category of undesired. However, one variable that does not incorporate to the congregate to these past scenes at all.

Within his very grip, lied a weapon enhanced with the whistle blowing emitter of a silencer wrapped in sealed plastic. Admittedly, this firearm had been operated just by roving over. Lining desecrated heedlessly in a few scratches, notably on the black textured handle gripper. _What sort of sick game was this man playing? Leaving a weapon like this? A ploy?_ Some sort of _devilish reminder? A distraction?_

Comically, the overbearing pile and ridiculous situation manifested the fantasy of a chess game, pawns aligning equidistant from one another in their favourable and accurate spacing. The rook has made its move. The true opponent, the one designating the positions of the pawns, he was facing is still hidden within the shadows. The obscured dark matter fingertips skated the pawns across the black and white checker patterned board tacitly. A broad grin of this opponent anticipated for the prosecutor to make a move, heavily awaiting to arbitrarily spare or devour his next piece. For someone as himself, an adept dextrous to this classical game of history which he grew quite fond of, chess is merely a representation of a tactician meticulously and strategically assigning their infantry in war. The game merely begun without him being aware of it much sooner, viciously clouting the rug from under his feet. This rook could have taken Maggey, but spared her life. Perhaps out of pity for the opponent or advantageous movement in the future abided to the unrevealed. This mastermind caught him in a blitzkrieg, rendering most of the pawns to be distracted by other casualties and losses. An experienced player is endowed that a rook is most powerful as an end game piece, effective when castling with a king. The heavy piece has made two moves so far that are discerned, but yet to eliminate any people from the board. The second heavy piece is still out there, awaiting for their move. The notion of this birdman however, may land his post as a minor piece as a simple bishop or knight. Concurring with the recent crime scenes, the major pieces may have yet to be alluded. With the prosecutor's office diminishing in opacity and most of the police force amorphously out, the intuition that this person is converging in proximity for a checkmate is beyond imminent. The moves previously sought by moonless pieces. Edgeworth willed himself to make a move pronto. In order to recuperate and compensate the losses, he obliged to utilize every available asset left. With the Goddess of Misfortune spared, this was the first intention of doing so. Sadly, with as much on the plate, he only had so many competent detectives and prosecutors. Ignobly timorous, the chief noted the necessity of assistance and soon.

The sealed weapon swathed compactly like peppermint candy to preserve its ingenuity remained rigid as ever. This article was now a relatively new piece of evidence. Whether it was a thrown bone or message, the riddle would be cracked regardless. It was not his occupation to examine it himself, but the forensics to check every detail and conspicuous use of this firearm. This time, the confrontation with forensic lab associates will be personal. The detective and hisself were going to accompany their new evidence in order for the consideration of another feeble attempt of disruption to be swiftly dismissed under his watchful eye. Maggey's interrogation may lead to some sort of convoluted path, as ever, there is no direct line to gathering information as his life occupation on delving to discovering the truth always had been. On the other hand, this otherworldly oddity on the treatment of Mrs. Gumshoe is baffling to the prosecutor. Why she continues to berate herself may be an alloy of several reasons. He may not be a counselor, but it could not have been a threatening remark the man stabbed into her heart, but something else. This consternation may travel onto the detective if all the spicy and colorful details unraveled. Surely the detective would be an immovable object against an unstoppable force with her own investigation. Though, according to policy and the law, the detective is incapable of usurping the case of Maggey's abduction due to marital and familial affairs. Shifting Detective Gumshoe's focus back to any other case on the list is a much for suitable substitute. Perhaps the night of the fifth may deem plausible with a more determined ferocity to search for evidence due to the perpetrator's involvement.

The magenta trousers basked by one another as the prosecutor made his way towards the door. His careful fingers barely edging to the rim of the door before the wood bent entirely. The gold metal door handle kissed the wall, creating an indented hickey against the prosecutor's finely designed walls.

" _Sir! Yes, sir!"_ He saluted violently, erecting his bear paw up to his forehead.

The prosecutor's lips glided against themselves as the door agonizingly creaked backwards, revealing the brand new imprint against the Chief Prosecutor's office.

"Is Maggey okay, sir?! He didn't hurt her, did he?! I swear this guy will be brought to justice in handcuffs!" The lumpy detective continued to hammer the nail. "I'm going to head to down to the station to make this investigation is at the top of the list!"

' _If only the wall could feel the same relief…'_

"Detective…" The prosecutor unfolded the gun that could have nearly went off by the sheer force ricocheting from the wind speed and door the detective so kindly invited himself in.

The detective eyeballed the pitch gun before running his hand over his hair, "that's not my gun is it? I don't remember leaving that here."

"No. Should I be worried that you leave your gun outside of your holster?"

"No way! It's always on safety mode. Maggey is all about safety." He giggled to himself.

"It was given to me." Maggey muttered, her brown fringe peeking from the corner.

"By who?"

"Our masked assailant from a few nights ago," the prosecutor announced.

"Why didn't you give it to me?" The detective wobbled over like a child who scathed their knee.

' _Maggey probably knows your knack of carelessly handling something like this… however, that is an interesting notion.'_

"I wanted to make sure it landed in Edgeworth's hands. He said to hand it to the prosecutor in red before letting me go." Her acquiesced testimony tumbled forward.

"It's more onto a shade of red wine." Edgeworth irritatedly tapped his bicep. ' _At least have the audacity to correctly point that out. Perhaps taking off those black goggles would have identified not only you, but the right color!'_

"Regardless, we have been given this gun for reason that has yet to be determined."

"Why would that guy give us a gun? It makes no sense."

"I must agree that handing this gun is questionable. Whether if this is a farce or a sort of clue for a puzzle is yet to be found out."

"Kind of reminds you of something, _doesn't it?"_ The lump detective chuckled.

"Yes…" Edgeworth receded.

"That's weird." The detective broke from his bubble, "this metal piece here is a silencer. It's good when you don't have to put on the ear muffs at the training range."

' _At least we are aware that the detective knows how to properly use a gun instead of shooting himself in the foot… not that I've seen him actually use one.'_

"Shouldn't the silencer be on the gun, sir? I don't remember hearing any shooting that night."

"Perhaps the silencer was on?" Edgeworth added with snide. "So far, I am unaware that this weapon has been used at all during this night."

"But it's off the gun now."

"Perhaps to package it more accordingly?"

"Should I crack open this cold case with the boys at the scene?"

"No detective."

"But sir, we have to catch this guy quick! He's dangerous and he already took Maggey!"

"That is exactly my point. You cannot get involved with the case regarding Maggey. I'll have you assigned to the other scenes of that night. There's bound to be a correlation between the two."

" _Awww!"_ The detective shriveled in place.

"I'll be tackling the case, along with one that occurred at the Wright Anything Agency."

"I guess I don't have to worry. We've got the best on the job." The detective deterred, "I wonder how he's doing anyway?"

' _I wonder on his condition myself.'_ Edgeworth noted, though a simple visit would be wasteful.

" _...!"_

Edgeworth endured the spectacle of the detective quiver within his trenchcoat. The tiny tremor creeping over his back and into his feet. The glossy white orbs entrapped within his own stupor.

"Detective, what is it?"

"I don't know…" Gumshoe quickly shook off the torpor, "I felt… a chill."

" _...?"_

"You're taking me out of that case, but I won't let you down on the other ones." Gumshoe exchanged to the side. "Though, it's going to be hard. We're kind of short staff for all these cases."

' _Unfortunately, the detective is right…'_ Edgeworth grimaced. ' _The cost of eliminating the corrupted has nearly placed the prosecutor's office 5 to 1.'_

Save for several small time prosecutors, for example Gaspen Payne's questionably unpolluted brother as of yet, Winston Payne, who partakes in less prioritized cases, Simon Blackquill, Klavier Gavin and himself, the office space had numerous vacant spaces. Quite the conundrum that Prosecutor Blackquill has yet to return from his sudden dismissal these past several days. There were prosecutors outside of the country, but the urgency required them to be at the premises now or they were currently unavailable, overloaded with their own cases. The detectives were preoccupied as well in their our turmoils or trepidations, which were the base requirement to formulate the cases.

Formulation was indeed a requirement. With little to no evidence on the first coalescing case that commenced the uprise of this spree, Wright's case was yet to be completed. The legal documentation regarding the case remained in Wright's possession, yet to be completed. It is a start on targeting and pinpointing unlinked inconsistency of the circumstances. Better yet, the sole eye witness and thought to be suspect is one lead that may assist. Approaching this case along Wright may quicken the pace, then again, it cannot be done for Edgeworth's second case. Ergo Wright himself is the victim thus cannot investigate his own crime, but could accommodate the first case.

The name certainly imprinted an impression on the Chief Prosecutor. Reminiscing now, several nights ago, he received an invitation to a dinner party. Numerous high officials, city VIPs and politics were invited. The hostess being Ms. Spectre. The title of Chief does convey perks here and there with some city officials, though this one could not attend. His hands tied with several unsolved MIAs and possible homicides made the celebration impossible. Locating her in general, may be a hassle due to social status. Nevertheless, it will be done.

"Mr. Edgeworth… you have visitors."

The prosecutor sighed in vexation. His finger pressing onto the desk phone for the call, "I requested no one interrupt or enter my office."

He released unwilling to allow another syllable to reach his ears unless it is within the very confines of the Chief Prosecutor's office.

"Maggey…" His titanic voice managed to attain the same intensity as a mouse.

His presence huddled over like a shadow, greeting her somber face in fringed eyes. Meeting her forward, his knee beckoned forth, proposing to her conservation on the grand guest chair. The beige coat drenched the dark floor, cradling the ankles of the chair with its sandy edges as his knees inched from her planted feet. Armrests absent of hers, his hefty hands reimbursed the neglect, warming the cool sanguine cushion. No longer did she cradle her own arms, lying strengthless to her side. As much as he desired to reestablish the connection in her dark brown eyes, he could not muster the strength. The link somehow severed, her silent stare down at him could not touch his. It ached in his chest despite peering up at his wife, there was but gelid amputation. The dark pupils from the detective played snake and mouse with hers, but he knew she gazed at either his nose, forehead or cheeks, unwilling to attach to his desperate chasing ones. Married to her for years, aware of her inside and out intimately and she never displayed foreboding isolation besides to herself loathing on the circumstances she believes she somehow evinces.

Reconvening two nights ago, she cradled flesh and blood to her breast, comforting them as she conducted numerous times with care and loving. A bastion that rendered the nuisance of being a harbinger of Misfortune to cleanse her well being and sublime to a higher quality form of energy. The life sprouted to their face as one of the first faces to ever appear in their lives had once more returned to them safe and sound. The peace of mind that his wife was no longer in short term danger prompted the comfort of him heading back to work under the prosecutor to settle the score. When he returned the same evening, she featured nothing but silence, distilled of her vivacity. She did not confirm the idea of handing the weapon to him nor showed any indication she ever would.

' _Maybe she's like this because she's still scared! She probably has that PSTD! No. I don't think that's spelled like that…DTSP?'_

"Is there something wrong, Maggey? How come you didn't give it to me?"

"It's how it's meant to be. How everything should be played." She responded distantly with the sensitivity of foam. Her fingers stealthily extended to his jaw, trailing downward through the scruff and at his neck. Her touch inching downward, picking his bear dome closer to hers by the napes of his throat.

"I'm sorry, Dick." She muttered despondently.

"What are you talking about?"

 _She was doing so well before._ Why today this suddenly coldness from his wife were the bulwark of warmth of love came from? _Why hide from him?_

"Whatever this guy did will pay! I promise. I'll make sure Mr. Edgeworth gets him real good!"

"I sure hope you do get the right person." She spoke, releasing him. "I believe Edgeworth will, too."

Edgeworth curiously eyed Maggey, then the unsheathed weapon in his grip. "First things first, we must bring this gun to be analyzed. I will be bring it personally to Investigator Skye." He crossed his arms, "hopefully she will have recovered from the vagabond."

The menacing weapon taunted once more, readily aware that this utensil was about to find some sort of route to solving either one of these scenes one way or the other..

' _If that is how you want to play hardball, I'm game…'_

" _...!"_

Once more, the frigid tremors erupted the detective's spine, causing both Edgeworth and Maggey to eye him suspiciously.

"Detective, is there something you want discuss?" Edgeworth observed the near visible goosebump raising and hair raising wobbling emanating even upon his clothing.

"I'm not coming down with a cold. At least, I don't think so." Gumshoe managed to catch his balance. "I feel… like something bad is going to happen."

"Unless the Oracle of Delphi is speaking with you directly, then humor me to speak with Pythia and conjure some prophecy…"

The door stirred a muffled cry, a laugh and partial scuffle. A deep voice and a higher voice throwing back and forth behind the wood. Edgeworth eyed the hidden commotion before the door cracked open. The detective and chief prosecutor both stilled as a snowy white emerged from the darkened silhouette adorning an eerie smile. The person's black gloved hand gripped the golden contrasting door handle before slamming the door hard on his face in pure annoyance. The person's stride full or class and overbearing confidence as she greeted her sibling and long lost lumpy detective properly and accordingly.

" _Hello, little brother..."_

* * *

Guess who's back!

-Purple Hooded Angel:

I hope you get better. Certain vaccinations hurt more than others, but the benefit is there. Schools do that now, especially for safety, but you'll be fine!


	63. Egregore

Sorry for my lateness. Several things happened and school started, but anyhoo. You're here for Story Time.

* * *

"Are you absolutely certain you wish to accompany me?" The rich lady pressed, "I'm at two minds about this, but both work quite well."

"You did say there was a chance we could run into someone who needs help." Apollo affirmed, "the Wright Anything Agency does just that."

"You've only just recovered." Her brows quirked, "I don't believe you should run amok too long. Are you sure you're fine?"

' _Am I sure?! Me?! Apollo Justice?!'_

"Yes." He grinned doltishly.

"I'm not convinced…" She patronized, her eyes staring down at him by the incline of her head.

' _Listen lady, compared to what I've been through these past few days and moments ago... I am!'_

"I'm fine." He pressed harder, more audible.

Her neck retreated, unpleased and unsatisfied as she shook her head.

' _I'm going to have to bring out the big guns! Chords of Steel, not yet!'_

"I'm fine!" He shouted with vigor and enthusiasm.

She tuned smarmily, "It's the terror of knowing what this world is about. Watching some good friends... _scream!"_

" _ **I'M FINE!"**_

Chords of Steel broke the area to a crescendo, snatching the attention from those across the street. The light from day reentered his eyes, unknowingly scrunching shut and balling his fists as the rest of him tensed entirely.

"Wow…"

He slackened, reverting his hunched slump to peer at her.

"That actually sounded pretty good…"

' _I think someone's ears are bleeding...'_ He thought oddly to himself.

"Alright…"

"So I had to break the sound barrier _just to convince you…?"_

She ignored his remark, "on a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Physical or _emotional?"_ He squelched.

She approached him silently, ebbing forth fluidly like viscous oil. Her fingers suddenly jolted, locking his jaw bone in her grip. She grinned menacingly, "I can crack both."

Her breath had a sort of waft sweet fruity smell, close to a nail polish scent as his face was wrenched towards her own. The brown horns stood on end like the antennas in a thunderstorm as he dangled in the unclenched grasp. He panicked, searching for anyone who could possibly question why this woman was currently manhandling him. Her clutch curved his neck, causing him to sweat.

' _No! Don't snap it!_ _I don't want a Guilty Jawbreaker…!'_

His eyes scrunched close, waiting for her to send him to the mysteries of the afterlife. ' _It was a crazy life, despite all the Hell! Goodbye, cruel world!'_

The soothed wily whisper inquired once more." _Pain level…?"_

"None! _Zero...!"_ He cried forlornly. ' _Fear… Over 9,000!'_

The air retreated to a gasp when said hand landed on his forehead. It was much nippy than his own far stricken heated skin, but somehow simmered him down to the point he involuntarily relaxed.

"Since you're that persistent, then I might as well check your temperature."

' _I thought the doctor over there should be certified for this...'_ He moped as she settled onto the landing pad of his face.

Her thumb distended from the rest of the bundle down to one of his eyes, blindsiding him in one area.

"Wow, your forehead." She laughed. "And I still fit comfortably on it."

"Why does everyone hate my forehead?!" Apollo griped.

She offered a genuine grin, "don't be too upset about it." She eulogised. "Studies revealed bigger foreheads show an indication of cleverness, diligence and practicality. It can also mean that you are full of ideas… like the ones you commented earlier… Don't worry…" Her eyes beamed white for the first time, " _I'm not judging you out loud either…"_

' _How did she know that?!'_ He twitched, shifting her hand slightly.

"And just like that, you give it away too easily…" She deviated, "as a perceiver, you should know this already. _We_ just need to exercise that, _now won't we?"_

His muted gawk remained as she held over him. She did not let go immediately. Scanning his face up and down, she meticulously ensured her guest was well with his being in a soft smile. After a moment of appreciation, her brows scrunched back to focus, releasing him from her grip, tucked back to her chest defensively.

The tension welled up like an ugly bag of snakes, ransacked from his temperament as she relinquished his face. His eyes tracked on where hers landed on, near hesitant.

' _I almost forgot!'_

His thumb tucked under the red fabric of the his vest collar, bringing forth the golden pendant tacked practically forever of his ranking.

"You like the badge, huh?" Her offered a flashy toothy wide grin.

"The emblem of your profession." She regarded reflectively, "It must be nice to have one… Appreciate its presence."

"Yes, I do!" He held the golden medal pridefully.

" _Trusting a lawyer."_ She snickered tenderly to herself. " _By Jove!_ Am I glad I brought my looking glasses!"

"You wear glasses?" The red attorney scampered quickly on her physique, not one lense was stumbled upon.

"I am four eyed in a sense." She leered coquettishly. "Yes. You seem… fine."

' _But your superior is far more deadly…'_

"First things first," she waved her hands upwards. " _Posture."_

"What?" Apollo quirked at her unhighlighted violets, incapable to stick to them for long.

" _ **Strike a pose…!"**_

" _Yes, ma'am!"_ He stiffened straight like an erect soldier, a sweat nearly trickling from his forehead. ' _I won't vogue!'_

Her glare was stabbing and musing. Arms at his side and muscles stiffened, he dare not turn when she traveled. She trailed around his pull, pensive and precise. The lady did not touch him, merely grasping some sort of intangible result. The journey of appreciation ceased. Her finger beckoned upwards, commanding, "chin up. Now puff your chest."

"Am I heading off to another one of your fop parties?" He quirked as he mimicked her procedure.

"No, but if I am." She mantled the sun from blocking his forebody intently. "You'll be elected as best piñata. _Fiesta, Apollo!"_

' _Yikes!'_ His lips swallowed themselves.

"Now you're almost as tall as me." She pleasantly addressed. "Take a deep breath and have a boast when walking."

Apollo followed, astonished she had not patted his head like an obedient puppy, part for his comfort, another dismissing that he was indeed shorter than the rich lady.

' _I'm being forced to reenter lessons for the School of HardKnocks…'_ He slumped.

" _Ah. Ah._ Back up," She beckoned with one hand. Her other limb fetching for something in her pocket. "Now, let us complete our objective."

' _If it's a leash she's going for, I would not be surprised. I'm not into that kind of thing…'_

Lo and behold her mobile device unearthed and embraced the light of day. Her digits skimmed passed the screen before her face morphed with vexation.

"This phone…" She sighed exasperated, "it's far too glitchy… I need a new one."

Apollo winced, figuring the brand and style swiftly, ' _Huh, it looks a lot like Mr. Wright's new phone.'_

Upon further examination of the cellular device, he saw a dangling chain attached to the corner, holding a figure at its terminal link.

"What is that?" Apollo inquired closely.

She flinched as if his forehead scorched her, "...you carry a Bum Rap Rhiny but you don't know this mascot?"

"...no…" He responded distantly, "A friend gave it to me and one of our clients. Said I could have it. I don't exactly keep tabs on that line of merchandise."

"Then again… this is a _rare exclusive."_ She delightedly enlightened. "This is the _Umpire."_

Her hands basked underneath the suspended entrapped animal. Offering it for the attorney to gain a proper vantage: the elongated body, the unfurled leather violet wings with eyes spots on both sides of its levitators, the large eyes in its sockets, and the extended curling antennas above them. The _piece de resistance_ was the tiny gavel it held in its arms. The animal in question was a butterfly.

"It's job is to watch all sides of the law, hovering above, making sure the rules are followed." She relented, "eventually making judgement when ends meet, if not, the presiding side shall be _Overruled."_

"You would think an animal that would pass as a judge would be larger than a butterfly…like Phony Phanty," he snided. "Something a little more intimidating…"

"That is where you are wrong. I never knew _Justice_ could be so blind. Judge attorneys or defendants and sent to the _Executioner."_ She finally released the dangling chain, watching it sway wildly upon release. "Justice is sentenced when the aperture is sealed. It is the judge. Phony Phanty had a magic brush. When he draws with it, all his sentences become truth. A strange old man in a black gown advised it when coming up with ideas."

' _A strange old man... in a black gown?'_

"That however, had to be subjected to a slight change due to a sudden _**outburst**_ a year ago in court… and that the judge was brother to a bum rapped lawyer, and his enigmatic dark nature as you can see by his horns, red skin, and yellow eyes. Fitting, wouldn't you say?" She wandered. "As this Age progresses, the evolution of these plushes do too. That's why a new brand of Judge came out, more light hearted, but still watching with all eyes on the court."

"I never took you for the like of plushies." Apollo drearily commented.

" _Who would not?!"_ Her blonde hair backlashing as she placed attention away from her phone. "They are absolutely adorable."

Her hand sneaked over her mouth in a whisper, "plus, I actually helped invest into these little critters. Reimagining the law in a... _new form_ of image."

"You actually… invested into the Restorative Law System Campaign?" The weight of news causing his back to crane over. ' _You've got to be kidding me?'_

"I love how these new law enforcements look - spliced together with something _lovable!_ Gatewater Group expanded its outlook with the Blue Badger when the theme park was a great success. Why not explore the rest of the animal kingdom in tune to the law? Defense attorneys, prosecutors, investigators, judges… On a brighter note, is it not working?" She craned her neck smugly.

"Doing the work and solving the actual crime fixes the problem." Apollo deadpanned.

"It does." She admitted. "However, the image to the general public towards the court systems cannot be 'suaded by just a handful of lawyers."

She momentarily settled her phone. "In one hand you see a lawyer. You do not know to trust him - the man or woman in a suit to present you in court. This… Dark Age." She mumbled. "...has brought forth a negative image towards you attorneys. That golden pendant you hold so dearly onto may make people look at you as a simple crook, forging and manipulating the system in your own selfish gains to justify the ends to your means..."

' _... If you put it that way…'_ He grabbed the medal stapled to his lapel.

"Now, you need a united opinion. You lawyers require a better image. Supposedly _**seven**_ long years of darkness where the court system's judgement could be easily bought out and fabricated…"She scoffed, her nails treacherously close clawing her own face, "only _**seven…?**_ With no favourable view, no trust towards attorneys, what is a simple way to consciously and subconsciously sway someone?"

"I don't know." He stumped.

"Give me something to work with, Apollo!" She demanded. "How do you drag the attention of an audience?"

" _AH!"_ He flinched, "something _they like!?"_

"Right you are." She receded. "In times like now, people are very much into tangibles and merchandise, and image. Grab their attention with something people like and eye catching."

Ms. Regina retracted her gaze to the streets abroad, searching, " _Ah!"_

She slowly braced the attorney to turn. Her pointer mounted over his shoulder, "look at that owner's dog."

Apollo sized the small animal currently linked on its chain as the owner haphazardly whistled down the sidewalk.

"What's the very first thing that comes to mind when you see the puppy?" She asked delicately near his ear.

The red attorney shrugged dismissively. "It's cute."

"What else?"

He explored the walking animal just a tad more. "It looks trained and pampered."

"Come on, Apollo. Don't think." She slyly boasted, "what impulse do you feel as soon as you see it?"

"I want to pet it."

As soon as he responded, she let go. He returned to her mantle. The look on her face was gleaming triumphancy as if he just won first place at a spelling bee. "Exactly! You want to!"

"How does that solve or do anything?" He gaped unpleased.

"You're thinking too basic! Don't be, or you'll be _alkaline_ instead of fine. But it is good to return to the basics once in awhile." She emphasized, "We have the natural instinctive impulse and desire to coddle this animal. This first thing the human brain responds immediately to the stimuli. You can feel it in your fingertips, _don't you?"_

Apollo bare witness to his own hands before eyeing the dog just about to pass their perimeter. That tingle in his paws and the urge on his limbs sending that covert desire actually disturbed him.

"Now imagine that with a plush. Humans too, have a natural tendency to touch anything soft, amiable especially to texture and feature." She closed his hands together, making him stare at her, "now imagine that with a lawyer."

She stepped back, "if a person needs help and solace, with no place to receive it, again people go for comfort such as that as a pillow or plush."

' _That's what the second pillow is for…'_

"If a person requires legal help, ' _now where am I heading off to?'"_ Violets enigmatically traced him. "Simple, but a powerful tool."

He reconvened, "yeah, but… isn't that idea a bit too far fetched? For plushies to cause an entire movement?"

"You? _Asking me that?"_ She laughed, "for someone with cases as yours, you are _judging_ _me_ about far fetched ideas?"

"Okay, that's on me…" His horns drooped.

"It's subconscious, Apollo. It is also active in the consciousness in favor of the new cause that the law is heading towards. You barely get a dirty look in your direction just because of your profession?"

"No, at least I haven't noticed, yet." He thought aloud. ' _Is this… psychology?'_

"And it is working. Of course you have to make such large and wild beasts tamable and approachable, which is the plush. No logical person would ever approach a rhino or elephant unless they are aware they're tamed. Even then, there would still be that fear. Most are sold out on posters, mascots, costumes, candies and the lot on day of release." Ms. Fate nosed her phone once more, before perking an eye at him. "Advertisement at its finest. By time you realize it, _it's too late."_

' _Junie did complain about something needing to preorder and saving a few before release…'_

"Look at the time. You've gotten me tangled in my own web." She scoffed pleasantly. " _To-do List._ My first appointment was conducted this morning."

She struggled slightly with the glitchy device before settling back on track. "Now my second _-!_ wait a moment…" Her expression morphing to a sullen concern. "You haven't even properly taken care of yourself this morning, _have you?"_

The red attorney bluntly spoke, "normally waking up in a hotel room the day after a foggy night and without a virus isn't the usual way I take care of myself in the morning..."

"Isn't it usually the other way around for most lucky people?" Regina probed before shoving her phone back into the recesses of her pocket. She shook her head displeased, "no. _This won't do._ You will not accompany me like that. You march yourself back up that room and get yourself _spick and span!"_

She leaned on her hip nettled, "you smell like… _toilet cleaner."_

" _Awww!"_ He grated, ' _but lady!'_

"We have lots of work before heading off. _Come!"_ Ms. Fate motioned, "we are going back in and getting you fixed right up."

Her midnight back and blonde curtain swayed as the hotel called unto them. He moped, reluctantly following Ms. Fate back into the glassy doors where he had entered earlier. The air conditioned foyer was slightly more vacant than before, save for a few ghostly occupants.

"Back so soon, Ms. Spectre?" The receptionist added respectfully.

"Yes. I have a few things to do before heading off," Regina responded in the same manner. "Do me _one little_ favor before I head back up to the suite?"

"What is it that you need?"

"Bring Mr. Waters down here as soon as possible," she lowered her tone. "I have a few words to discuss with him."

" _Oh…"_ The receptionist's happy go lucky facade faltered. The deathly slow proffer for the desk phone had a wobble, unable to break from the woman behind the remaining protective barrier. "Yes, ma'am."

She veered back towards the elevator, Apollo's footing nearly tripping himself as he shifted involuntarily. Those same metallic doors divided, allowing them both to enter the chamber. The tune elevated the mood as Ms. Spectre vouched, "Have you ever thought about getting your wisdom teeth removed?"

" _Ugh..._ no." He thought oddly, "I can't afford that. They don't hurt so why bother?"

"You are a spectacle, aren't you?" She stopped for a moment before beginning, "it's rare when they fully grow out without hurting… but, a lawyer unable to afford dental?" She scorned heartbrokenly, "that does not sound too good. They may become uncomfortable in your mouth if they ever decide to… grow."

"Yeah…" He rubbed his cheeks woefully, feeling those accursed procrastinating last molars at the back of his mouth. ' _Wait... how does she know I have wisdom teeth?!'_

The lift discontinued to their stop, the clatter of their shoes muffled by exquisite carpet. Stopping at the ivory suite door, the card slipped into its respective place before the ajar became widened. A cleaning cart with numerous folded and fluffed towels, sheets, toiletries occupied the ranged miniature shelving. Halted the way to the dining area as they entered, was a gentleman with two tinted brown hair. Attired appropriately in Gatewater uniform, a white long sleeve fixated with a black bow at the collar caked under a beige overcoat with an elegant red lapels and dark longs slacks with matching shoes.

He addressed them with a formal bow, towel in arm. "Greetings."

"Huh," She jested playfully, "I see you're out of that costume."

He blushed heavily, "yes… it was hot in there. Returning here is a favourite, however."

"Hmmm… I checked into the room last night." Ms. Spectre stated, "I'm just momentarily returning. Mind if you come back a little later?"

"But it is not clean." He informed calmly.

"Neither is he." She indirectly shrugged to her guest. "Please have his clothes cleaned up again. I would more than appreciate it if it landed at the ' _top of the pile'_ this time."

"Yes, ma'am!" He wheeled the cart, "I'll return shortly to pick up your belongings, sir. They would be ready in a half hour or so. I also replaced the items in the bathroom and cleaned the bedding. All is missing is the breakfast set."

"That's fine." She waved. "Thank you."

The click of the door had Ms. Fate face the echo, "odd… he would rather remain bellboy than manager?"

"Maybe he's happy where he's at?" Apollo added.

"You may be right." She dismissed. "You are lucky that I rented a suite for a day: last night and until the afternoon. Take advantage of the moment and get yourself preppy."

' _You want me to get behind my ears, too?'_

"I wash this hair in beer." She ran her fingers through the rebellious lock on hair first place to her ear. "It's how I get it so blonde."

"I thought beer washed out sorrows not color." He remarked.

"Then you, sir, have some issues that need to be sorted." She blindly fished for the entrance knob, "once in awhile we need sharp young who will do well carrying out duties and sometimes we need those who look good in a suit and make progress." She peered over her shoulder secretively with a wink, "don't tell Chesh, though! _He's very sensitive."_

' _Who's we?'_ He dropped. "Which category do I land on?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "we'll see… sometimes those young graduate."

And there, he was left in solitude. The labored boast he kept deflated into a flaccid reluctant mope, ' _the things I do for answers…'_

Justice reconvened with the hotel room as if the day had flowed into reverse. The enigmatic steps into the suite offered the impression he hadn't set foot in the Wright Anything Agency at all this morning. The first goal she instructed clearly for him is to clean himself and offer his clothing to the bellboy for a pickup.

' _Might as well get started…'_ He paused as the realization kicked in, ' _why am I taking a shower in the first place?!'_

Placed into the room like a scolded child, he grumbled to himself until the memorable decaying stench of utilized disinfectant that removed all the unwanted from the think tank of the office hit him hard on the nostril, causing him to crinkle on the face. "Yeah… _gotta use it…"_

The attorney marched into the lavatory. He stumped how amazing this suite bathroom was the size of his bedroom. It boggled him how much room he could possibly do a comfortable summersault into the shower space. What galumphed Apollo was the topic on how he would style his hair afterwards promptly from the rainfall dousing his horns down to his brows. This grand apartment, as he called it, had massive toiletries to accommodate all proper methods of hygiene. The ones he searched for however was yet to be discovered.

His visage met his own daftly as his fingers tucked behind the mirror, displacing just a moment to search.

" _ **Heck yeah!"**_

The awarded bibelots clenched happily in fists _. "Hairspray and a comb!"_

Nothing caulked his fiery determination _now!_ Those stripped garbs met the outside hanger of the door before the corpulent downpour of a shower welcomed him as the grand entrance to a throne.

Who would have ever thought a single change in angle could make the experience of a shower much more refreshing. The waterfall designed architectural head doused his being undividedly, allowing much more tedious tasks to be effortlessly done and scrubbed. As with any accompanying enjoyment of flowing water came the stream of thought.

' _Ms. Spectre is part of the Restorative Campaign… I can just imagine the look on Junie's face when she realizes I'm talking to a representative for the Restorative Law Campaign. She might ask me to vouch for a discount…_

 _Could that be a reason why she's very interested in the Wright Anything Agency? Sure, I have to represent the office, so she threw me up here. She did speak about image. Looks like I'm going to be tagging along. I hope she doesn't manhandle like that again!'_ The worried flinched causing several droplets to spring randomly onto the walls. ' _...Then how come she didn't represent herself to the office? Why just me?'_ He egocentrically smirked to himself causing his voice to reverberate in the tiled room, " _I am Apollo Justice."_

' _Unless, she didn't come to the office because how Athena first reacted to her? But she was totally fine at the party… both of them!'_ He cringed at the moment his younger associate of the law office skipped his mind. The water suddenly becoming hotter as his body reflectively heated. The dial twisted under his command, creating the colder temperament to follow suit.

 _She is hanging out with Blackquill. No biggie, right? She does that all the time!_ Yet that carping nettlesome rancid furor balling in his brain persistently clung to the matter. They were intending on finishing their simple little game, to which he gladly claimed the self pronounced crown he conjured in his own mind, once more. Perhaps the solitary inaudible figment to ever remain sequestered to the entirety of the office body was that same ritualistic cacophonic session he conducted every morning, relinquished the turmoiled momentum within. He and his deceased best friend would drive the other occupants of the very childhood local he was raised to the threshold of adulthood insane. They pelted their eardrums to ring whenever they were ever mellow, especially towards Clay. Later, they would discuss how the Milky Way and moon danced to their constellational pattern.

Yet, the third party, which is the opposition on the regular basis of the courtroom dilemma, barges in unannounced explains absolutely nothing and she made haste without giving a second glance or without publicizing a return. His teeth clenched maddeningly. Particularly dithering if the subject of her sudden upheaval of leaving him or that the fact on how swift her preference had switched to the prosecutor - _the opposing team,_ was creating this discombobulated vortex

If it had not been the thrumming roaring water drowning the sound of the background, he would have completed his task sooner. His ears suddenly perked. The dreary lingering weight on his shoulders, the mystifying motion at his feet, the sudden light weightedness of his body and the tension ebbing like rivulets along his spine.

The opaque patterned window barrier born from the misty breaths of warm steam leadened the light of the bathroom. The patters of rain striking the floor filled the room of dead silence. Branching like the overflow of a drainage from the bottom, the shadow climbed the monotonous solace divider from the lump forming, growing larger and larger as it inched closer in escalation, swelling in opacity. The silhouette of a figure halted behind the wall of seclusion. At the side, a part disassembled, forming the arm upward. Something in hand, by what he can make out. Thin and long, clutched in the ball of a closed fist. The eery screeching strings of violins creeped in the back of his mind, readying the imminent wake of this dagger looking object to contact skin. With impulsive apprehension, the divider veiled to encounter his menacing stalker aiming to redecorate the lavatory into a future abattoir.

" _ **AAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

" _Calm down!"_ The person commanded, staring at his draped horns at his forehead.

His hostess agitatedly grabbed her ear with her free arm after the piercing shriek nearly intensified to the strength of a flashbang grenade detonating right next to her canal. After the nail board grinding shrill died out, she relaxed insouciantly as her unadulterated reflex returned.

"Someone was selling samples around the mid hallway as I went to deliver your clothing... I just got this new strip of fragrance." She wavered the long thin piece of paper at the tips of her fingers. " _Eau de Toilette_."

The light waft proliferated her mood.

"It's called _Unforgivable Mistress…,"_ she grinned mischievously. "I was wondering if you'd want to see the selection yourself."

" _N-no…_ I'm fine…" He stammered shakily, water secretly attempting to splash at her feet as he awkwardly stood diagonally to conceal any modesty left.

She shrugged nonchalantly before exiting the bathroom.

He raked the moonless auburn brown hair himself as he graced the comb to his scalp. Getting those all time famous two horned spikes like a champ was the goal. He was not familiar with the brand of hairspray the hotel courtesy provided, but it executed its function faultlessly. He hadn't the need to comb off excess talc that would appear as his own, giving off the impression his dome referenced a dandruff dilemma.

Save for his appointment, his premeditated meet with his hostess was on hold before the bellboy could return. The most of what he can salvage is the new ivory robe hung to the bathroom wall. The steam wafting out of the warm bathroom followed as he made himself comfortable on the sitting area section. ' _Looks like she hasn't come back yet…'_

Curiously, he peeked outside of the window, surveying the building across from the hotel. He dare not rubberneck at the ever shifting and ever so miniature roads and people below. The very notion inducing his toes to curl and prickle from the burden of his not so keen love to tall heights.

 _Most_ _large industries you see today started from simple places… law firms… and they are formidable._ _Perceive it now -_ _the whole firm. That is up to you to decide._

"She's seriously into the Restorative Law System Campaign?" He muzzled over, the simple office currently homed in the complex building. He can count the amount of clients they had defended overall in three hands. The countless amount of people stepping into that very same law firm he had done a little over a year and a half ago packed to the brim on wrongful charges. Requesting all three lawyers under that roof to take the case by the neck and _put it in a chokehold!_

' _That was weird…'_

"You were the one here last night."

" _ **ACK!"**_

Apollo's body ricocheted watching that unscathed phlegmatic bow of the bellboy.

"Sorry, sir," the bellboy happily apologized. His fingers bent at perfect angles, withholding that unmistakable red suit in tow. "Your clothes have been cleansed. Dry cleaned, pressed and steamed as the tag suggested."

If his clothes were anymore linearly folded, as soon as he would finish dressing up, he'd fold back into place. "Thanks!"

"For my lateness, I also apologize for the inconvenience of being here earlier. I would have thought this room would be empty. The staff have been out of whack lately when informing each other as of late."

"It's fine." Apollo boasted, "you don't have to apologize for everything."

The bellboy passively accepted with another bow, "did you leave this here? I was scrubbing the place and found it near the dining set. I thought it would be important."

The employee handed the attorney a sleeve of paper in between to heedful gloved fingers.

"What's this? A piece of paper?" Apollo skimmed quickly at the page as it landed in his possession. ' _It has a date written on it… It's hardly legible… '12/16/27' - Is that a code? Or a date? December 16, 2027? It must've come from that notebook she had.'_

" _The Miracle."_ He spoke aloud. ' _The rest is a bunch of equations, shapes and numbers I don't even understand…! I haven't seen anything this complicated since...,'_ he swallowed as the violating trembles reached his feet. ' _Calculus…!'_

"It must be if I found it before I threw it away!" He gladly reminded. "Stay awhile… _stay forever!"_

' _What about the staff being out of whack, again?'_ His focus returning to the page. ' _I'm going to keep this for a bit.'_

The paper creased and folded clumsily into the neatly folded apparel.

"Just not in this room, I have to finish cleaning it," he added, quickly. "If you do not mind, I will return when you are done."

"Sure!" Apollo grinned widely. "Do you know, Ms. Fate well?"

"Not much, but she gives amazing tips and tips." He clamored with slightly more thrill than his tone can elevate. "She came here yesterday with two other men, besides you! Must have been one exciting night."

"Not really." He deadpanned.

"Ms. Spectre is part of the Gatewater Group here. They visited earlier today. Her assistance helped the place much more since a shareholder suddenly pulled out a few years ago." He blushed heavily, his face growing exceedingly red, "it's one reason I enjoy her company. I worked both at Gatewater land and as manager here once due to the sudden cuts."

"So she's a big help here." Apollo added amusedly.

"Certainly!" He upheld, "I can finally return here as bellboy. I prefer to see more people than sit at an office and dictate tasks when I can do them myself."

' _I guess he is happy where he's at.'_

"I recommend you dress quickly and go downstairs." The bellboy inquired politely. "You are her lawyer, right?"

"Well, sorta…" Apollo rubbed those horns downward unsurely bashfully.

"She's about to execute the top manager at the foyer. It's one reason I am glad I am no longer manager either." He spoke unashamed. "I think you should go help her. Or save him."

' _Save him?'_

"As she said on her way down, ' _we are all just prisoners here, of our own device._ _He has trapped himself.'"_

"I'll go see what's up." Apollo readily prepared his clothing to adorn his limbs.

"You certainly are different from the men previously here…" He piqued whilst walking away with his cart, "don't take my word for it."

The red attorney apparelled himself just that when he finally considered his physique ready for the day. Tie was on nicely and he didn't even have to readjust his hair when speedashing. The elevator couldn't have come any sooner. The insistent urge of him nearly creasing the button from the socket urged that his presence was required. His body commanding to move quickly as the illuminated numerals cascaded orderly down their destination. The brown shoes ferociously tapped the elevator base as the lift calm to a halt as the voice in his head coordinated. _Hurry!_

There in the revisited foyer presented situation yet to have commence. His hostess face to face with a fairly short portly man in the usual getup the bellboy had similarly attired. Half balding, bushy mustache and waving desperate hands nearly doing karate chop motions fervently in defense of argument. If the gloves had motioned faster, they would have caught on fire by now.

"Ms. Spectre please!" The man begged, "we would accommodate for _the-!"_

Her eyes grew a deathly flash of white. "What a surprise, but there are no alibis… I knew you were hiding this morning." Her scowl fixated, ready to launch a nuke. "Trying to avoid the meeting? I gave specific details on how I desired the dinner party to be conducted. It is absolutely embarrassing that all the numerous politics, VIP members, city officials, and most importantly the _Master of Kurain_ to be treated like children at a cafeteria luncheon… _!"_

Apollo glided frictionlessly down the mini flight of stairs, adagio convening pace as to not exacerbate the ensuing argument.

"Looks like you're having a bad time," Apollo instituted as he stepped down next to Regina.

"Along came Apollo," her face morphed pleasantly to his presence. The rich lady offered a jocose nod to his more presentable feature. "Spiffy."

"Who is this?" The man close to suggesting Apollo as nothing more than a bothersome instigator.

"You really don't pay attention to your surroundings, do you, Mr. Waters?" Her brow scrunching unpleasantly towards the manager's fetid inclination. "This is a renowned lawyer, the law firm he works with is right across from this hotel…" Her head beckoning back, outward towards the street.

"O-oh…" The flame catching sprinkles of water. "Nice to meet you, sir."

' _Renowned?'_ Apollo grinned to himself, absorbing the comment to his little wit, ' _I'll take it!'_

" _A lawyer?"_ The manager's bulbous shoulders sagged in despair. "Ms. Spectre, you're not planning on placing a lawsuit, _are you?!"_

Her hand nestled under the elbow escalated intriguingly to her chin.

"The idea never crossed my mind, but now that you _mention it…"_ Her glance trailed off to the red attorney by her side, the concoction of fabricated concepts displaying on that ruminative expression as Apollo and her met eye to eye.

The fidgeted hands tantrumed once more as sweat flew off his brows. " _But please, ma'am!_ It was an unexpected mistake. Our caterer for that night has gone missing!"

Her brow flexed upward, "missing?"

"Yes! Yes," He stuttered. "The caterer in charge of this week's parties went kaput! He hasn't been seen this passed week. Not only your party had been free lanced, but every party this week as well. We are currently rescheduling or compensating. We will be willing to flip the bill for any inconvenience." His nervous trembling fingers attempted to remain still.

"Hmmm…," she trailed off, "I guess your law firm won't be required again... yet." She careened to her side, Apollo catching her side glance once more. "There was a demand to bring back multiple zeros behind the account anyway."

"Thank you! Right away and this day will be on the house as well!" He clapped his hands together.

' _I didn't have to say anything! She just stared at me with suggestion and they flipped!'_

"I try not to make wrong choices. Only investments." Her glare ignited, eyeing him skeptically. "What I cannot understand is that there was ample time to inform me beforehand, if what you say is true."

The man's hands threw themselves upward, almost in preparation on the receiving end of corporal punishment.

She sighed, her hands nearing her own visage aggravated, "what do you think, Apollo?"

"Me?! _Ehm-!"_ He stammered, eyeing her death rattle then the top manager.

"I'm consulting on legal advice. What action do you think we should take on Mr. Waters?"

The manager swallowed several times in his throat, shrinking in his spot as his quaking hands begged to spare him. Perceiving him now with ease, he shook pathetically, shriveling once more as his torment has not yet ceased. Ms. Fate was asking just that. He would easily dismiss it as a mistake, but there were lots of high classed people and officials. The situation felt alien yet imbolding. His cases just led to the to so simple acquittal, but Ms. Fate is asking for legal action in a different fashion.

' _When choosing a client on my part, my desire is to trust them to know that you will not use me… Believing in myself, my judgement, is dependent on my client.'_

He avoided her, intentionally. He tried to escape the truth and run from Fate. This was a grand hotel, branched out and the top manager deceived the trust. It boiled him. Finally ensnared and now he's _begging?_ What he could not fathom however, was _why did she not handle it herself?_

' _Why is she asking me?'_

She awaited as well as the shaking manager as he was allowed to act role of consigliere.

'It was one mistake, right? One person's mistake should not be paid for by another… This ugly domino effect happening due to one mishap. Ms. Fate was deep in their projects. Retreating would disassemble most of it, just after an unexpected relapse. He was treated well in all honesty. The decision Ms. Fate coveted from him was his verdict. The judge was waiting for his side.

 _Guilty or not guilty?_

The blood red attorney cleared his throat, crossing his arms before voicing himself.

"You should just let it go. He's compensating and the staff are nice. I think it's something we can look over. Besides..." He played with his tie smugly at her, "I enjoyed the party!"

She ingested his opinion, digesting well before crossing once more with the manager in wonderment of regurgitation. The conclusion terminated her final judgement with a smirk, "I guess my lawyer has more clemency than I thought. You have a momentary relief from the existential terrors of big business, Mr. Waters. Do _**NOT**_ do it again."

The manager gave off his best impression of a blueberry, witholding his breath as his anguished face shared the same shades as Apollo's attire upon release. "I won't. I apologize…"

Her exasperated sigh playful on containing little emotion. "Looks like I won't be your first client for the day."

"That's too bad," Apollo smugly remarked, gaining another terrorizing startle from the flustered manager to the point the hairs twitched atop his lip and another inch of hair falling to the floor.

' _I guess he's learned his lesson,'_ Apollo could not help the ebullient potency extracted from the out of court cogency. The thew in those red perceivers snaked and slithered vehemently in their sockets. The gratification predominantly consisting from the chief manager's usurpation. His heart later pacifyed from the newfound psychedelic.

"Another thing," Ms. Spectre defaced the silence, "let me know if you find the caterer."

"Yes, ma'am." The manager retreated solemnly in a mope.

The same hand that held his face earlier that day gave an affirming soft squeeze to his clean and gleam dress shirt. Her chin upwardly cut the air as she grinned jauntily, "let's go, Apollo."


	64. Aimed to Perfect

It's been a while. Managed to get this one out for the beginning of 2018. Thank you for reading and those who follow. Might come back to edit this one because it feel rushed to me.) I appreciate it. I borrowed a character from JordanPhoenix and Jove's Boy, Gordy Gumshoe. They write great stories! You should check them out also.

 **-Slight Warning-** For those who are very superstitious, I recommend reading this one in your head. There is some dialogue ahead paraphrased of a curse. Perhaps it might be a reason why I ended up gashing my complimentary finger half way through typing this. It's all good, however. Might as well up the ante for the readers, too! (I am not responsible of what might happen to you, though)

* * *

Chief Prosecutor's Office

September 7 - 10:57 a.m.

Sleek as snow and just as icy, the prestigious prosecutor stepped forth. The years barely touched her. On the subject of physically, she refined like wine. Her face determined but crinkled like sour of milk. However his sister drowned the nuisance swiftly as her more grandeur of entry remained unaltered.

From the peak to the base of her stature, she adorned the highly classed regalia. Her black dress, frilly bow, and blouse bulbous of shoulder and form, button to the brim of blue and decorated as pristine of gold trims. Upon her own way of life, as perfection could reach, you cannot improve upon it. She was the same as the previous days of court and investigations.

She angrily tightened the clench of her black gloves from her shirt, presenting herself appropriately to her audience.

"Hello, little brother." The lingering german on her tongue kempt over.

"It has been a while, Franziska." Edgeworth readjusted the glasses over the bridge of his nose. Another look through the lenses confirmed her presence was well established.

"It sure has been, Miles Edgeworth," the prestigious prosecutor gested. "As much as I would like to become further acquainted, such must be left at a later time."

"Indeed." Edgeworth tapped his bicep minorly agitated, "you've come in unannounced during my investigation."

"Have I?" Her hand wrought forward unashamedly, "I'm pretty sure your investigation can be put on hold, just like your receptionist did for me downstairs."

"You can't be serious." Edgeworth affronted, "what gives you right to halt my investigations?"

"Apparently becoming chief and sitting around on your desk barking orders has certainly gotten to your head," she scorned.

' _Not only do you barge in and interrupt my interrogation, but tell me to cease my own?! Since when has this become your party? You may cry all you want to!'_

"Becoming chief has not gotten to my head, but I would like to inquire what is in yours to be coming without notifying me."

"Excuse me if I am interrupting tea time." She derided, "but I will not be stepping out until I have established my reason here."

"What may that be?" Willing to humor her, Edgeworth allowed his _stepsister_ to release her side.

"You know already that I must come to the chief prosecutor in regards of permission to allow my investigations in the county." She informed in a gloat.

"Your investigation…?" Edgeworth noted oddly, "I believed that was to be outside the parameters of the city."

"If that were so," she scrutinized, "I would not be here."

"Have you found something worth interest?" He studied his sister's stance. It was not as impenetrable as he would normally find her prideful gawk.

"Not I… but a fellow investigator." She spoke lowly, "Miles Edgeworth, I hope you grant permission or else I will have the League and Prosecuting Board at your doorstep."

"Throwing threats now, are we?" He dismissed, but he could not help keep his eyes locked on her, "you may have permission. Now if you will happily escort yourself to the door, it would be much appreciated."

" _Objection!"_

The cry echoed throughout the room, stunning all three occupants.

"Do not try to snuff me out, Miles Edgeworth. There is one more thing I need before I go." She declared.

Of all the times his sister could possibly run in, he questioned himself, ' _Why now?!'_

"What is it?" He motioned with his brows.

Detective Gumshoe could only watch as the uncensored unsolicited approach of the prosecutor drew nearer as her black merciless fingers tapped along his beige overcoat. His once debuted bureaucratic ringleader reclaimed her right as she slapped the lumpy man upon his back. As adopting ownership to a recently neutered dog, she implanted her favourite tracker onto the detective.

"I will be taking the detective from your hands." She marked her territory, gripping his collar relentlessly. "Come, Scruffy! I will be needing your assistance."

Gumshoe's face morphed into several emotions before landing hopelessly onto desperation and fearful reluctance. " _H-hey,_ sir!"

The detective's puppy eyes offered a imploring scatty favour of a rescue from his captivator.

' _SAVE ME!'_

"I'm afraid detective Gumshoe cannot _volunteer_ to your search." Miles quickly snagged her attention, "he has been assigned to another scene he was just about to sort on the matter before you have arrived."

Her promise of never to be overshadowed brought to fruition as she smugly smiled to her _younger_ _sibling_. "May I share an educated guess on what crime scene he is going to partake in?"

' _She rides a hard bargain. There's absolutely no chance she is aware…'_

"Be my uninvited guest." He gested amusedly.

"Does the crime scene near Gatewater Imperial Hotel collide safely to you?" She goaded in a sass.

" _ **What the blazes?!"**_ He irked back, his gritted spite thrown forth. "How could you have known?!"

"You must be steps ahead in order to find a suspect such as this." She precariously bowed with delight upon her established veracity. "If you were out on the field as you had many years ago, you could have had a _chance_ to reach me steadfast."

"My absence from out on the field has not dulled out the wit." He asserted, ' _Chief carries lots of duties behind the desk…'_

"How do you know about the scene that had taken place near the Gatewater Imperial Hotel?"

"I believe my convict is in the city and moving fast." Franziska debriefed, "I have just gotten word on a possible body recovered. The origins of said body, was discovered at the scene."

"Are you inquiring that your investigation has some sort of connection with someone of that night?" The prosecutor skeptically brought up.

"I cannot confirm that with you." She willed, "you are not involved with my investigations. However, I do see that there is some collaboration that is in order."

' _Not inviting me into intel, but willing to push me aside. You, my dear, have not changed.'_

"What ever occurs in the city must be informed to me, Franziska." The prosecutor deadpanned, "you ask for permission on investigating, but whatever you want to pursue must go through me first."

The snowy white prosecutor scoffed, "I was not going to entirely leave you in the dark. I know from the urgency and the situation on how the chief investigator described would require your full attention."

Edgeworth divulged, "I'm listening."

Her hands crooked uncomfortably at the sleeve. "The forensic investigator and I have discovered something more than just a simple catch the culprit… There may be more at stake…"

"Such as?"

"I cannot openly say such things!" She remarked heftily, "I believe it is best that you and the chief investigator sit and chat on that. But I warn you, Miles Edgeworth. This is no laughing matter."

"If the vagueness does not make me laugh, then this moment will…"

"Would you like to greet a certain person?" She tightened the leather weapon in hand, "I'm sure you've had a crack at it."

"You may keep your guest to yourself." He quipped.

"Suit yourself." The prosecutor fished to the side, catching the detective by side glance.

Her small present smirk sending icy ripples to his direction, "Hello, Scruffy. It's been a while."

Quaky stutters joined his salute, " _Y-yes,_ it has been a while, sir! I mean ma'am! _I mean poobah!"_

"That's enough before I see your brain burn out and smoke fuming from your head…"

"Sorry…" Gumshoe reluctantly moped.

"Since I am here, I might as well figure out what problems you failed to resolve on your part." The passive glare landing on the man behind his desk. "Why is Maggey Gumshoe on the chair like that?"

The Goddess of Misfortune rubbed her elbow. The wrenching moment of silence toppled over as her muted reply met all.

"Mrs. Gumshoe has been involved with the incident down near Gatewater Imperial Hotel." Edgeworth politely implemented. "There's your first hint to ' _resolving'_ my issue."

"You've been involved with that night as well?!" She twisted swiftly, "then there is far more involvement than I thought."

"You've just now established that?" Edgeworth quipped, "what gave it away?"

"Quit bickering or I'll subject you to forty consecutive lashes!" She threatened.

' _Oh no… Quite a specific number.'_

She acquiesced. "Pray tell what happened."

"Do you plan to disclose your findings as well as the Chief Investigator's in turn?" He charged once more.

"That is up for some debate…" She seethed.

Knowing his fairer companion for lot of his childhood and present, he narrowed a certain reason to perhaps why she continuously forbids her details from reaching fruition. Returning to the city has perhaps casted that lingering shadow she continues to bear. Though, he'd thought she would have outgrown such a self fulfilling prophecy especially in such a day and age. The law continues to evolve, yet what it had fueled is her tenacity, not pride. The returning cataclysm homes in that she is indeed a von Karma and cannot manumit such as it is imbedded by tradition and blood.

The door swung swiftly open, a breeze nearly causing his cravat to plaster itself onto his chin. The chief forensic's gaze cut the air in several sweeping motions before allowing the barrier of solace clamp shut. Clattering shoes ceased to the presence of the Chief of Forensics.

"As useful as chewed up gum… and just as annoying stuck under your shoe..." She grumbled irritably.

"Dr. Thana Toss," Franizska turned as if she had already known the whole case. "Is he still out there?"

"Yes…" She held the bridge of her nose. "I had to deal with He whose name we don't speak of."

' _She looks happy today…'_ Edgeworth mused at his colleague.

"Franziska... I thought you could double use of that whip into a leash for that wild hound out there…!" The forensic blurted.

"I do, but somehow he's able to wriggle himself out or perhaps he's feeding on himself like a helpless hyena… his role ought to be in league of 72 hours. I despise playing babysitter!" Her palpable glare bounding towards the prosecutor behind the desk. "Curse you, Miles Edgeworth!"

' _Ah… I see what's going on.'_

"What's happening here? Looks like an episode of Mawry going on…" The forensic scanned the scenery. "All we need is the test results now."

"Hello, Investigator Toss." Edgeworth addressed. "This is a _witness-"_

"Pause," The hand spoke to him directly. "Edgeworth… You're going to be put on hold for a moment."

' _I'm being barked orders?! In my own office! Is there nowhere safe?!_

"There she is." Toss remarked as the younger investigator emerged from the door frame.

Partly stupefied, another suspenseful, Ema zeroed in on the whipholding prosecutor. The light shimmering from the city cascading a lawful glow. The steps became skimpy and uncalculated as she shimmied over.

' _Is that?! It can't be!'_

"Franziska, this is my student, Forensic Investigator Ema Skye." Toss invited. "Ema this is Franziska von Karma, International Prosecutor. Were paired up in this investigation."

' _SHE IS!'_

" _Prestigious_ International Prosecutor. Thank you, Dr. Thana Toss. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Ema Skye." Franziska basked in a presenting bow.

' _This is the person Dr. Toss is working with?! THIS IS EDGEWORTH'S SISTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I heard she_ _ **IS**_ _prestigious! I think this will look great on any resume! Worked with Franziska and Dr. Toss!"_

"Her gears seemed to have ceased." Franziska noted.

"She's been doing that since before we got here." The doctor pouted.

"Perhaps she still requires some lessons?" The whipped stretched.

"No! No! _I'm just-!_ Wow!" She sputtered at the glimpse of the whip. "Hi, Ms. von Karma!"

' _Yikes! Straight to the point… I like it!'_

"That's better." Franziska retreated pleasantly.

The Chief Forensic divided the way, advancing towards the man at his desk.

"Edgeworth… there was an incident in forensic labs to which I wasn't informed of. Being one of the chief's, you should know better than to not inform me."

' _I do believe I was on pause, yet you continue to play…'_

"I may not have a proper excuse, does not mean I must inform you personally. That is responsibility of Criminal Affairs. The chief of police is in charge of that and has been made aware. The situation is being assessed as we speak."

"What do you mean you can't inform me?! Of course you can!" She exploded. "For years you've badgered me then and badger me now about updating autopsy reports, but when it comes to my requests I get not one update. That's some great equal treatment."

"It's a two way street of mutual professionalism, Miles Edgeworth…" The prestigious intervened mockingly.

' _Must you go there!'_

"It's hard to get good help anymore..." Toss thought aloud. "What are you doing about it?"

"My investigations include finding the suspect who was in the labs." Edgeworth tapped his bicep once more annoyed. "It would be going much quicker, but in the meantime, I have guests..."

"At least something is being done…" Toss divulged. "I had to take out some footage myself of this guy. Knowing they crashed in home turf doesn't make me feel good in the slightest."

Toss indiscreetly threw the copied evidence onto Edgeworth's desk.

"You should see this one yourself, Franziska." She pointed. "Someone got into forensics and took evidence from the lab."

"Was it part of our investigation?!"

"No. Good thing too or things would've gotten nasty." Toss rehearsed. "This is part of a Detective Gumshoe's investigation and Edgeworth's, submitted evidence to Ema Skye."

Claiming the CD, he circled his desk along with his laptop. The side reader ingested the evidence.

"Don't worry, it doesn't have a virus." Toss interrupted.

"I did not presume. I hope you wouldn't attempt such a thing either."

"I got my own. Better even and both databases." She smirked.

As the player on his screen loaded, it captured the same surveillance footage Ema saw at the lab. The same man, the same hallway, the same mask. Edgeworth drew nearer, squinting at this goggled man's visage skated around corner to corner as the miasma of an airborne malady. It's the closest to revealing he had seen of this man.

' _Why do I have the vibe that this man is similar to the doctor I saw at the hospital… I can't be too certain… It could be any employee from forensics as well.'_

"Ema has told me she was upheld by this person who stole the evidence and that she had come to you about details." Toss derided.

"She has and I have taken the liberty of pursuing this person myself." Edgeworth unfurled.

The senior investigator wrought her chin down. "Uhuh… you're saying that because I'm here?"

' _The only person I would lay an impression on is myself…'_

"If that is true, then you may sit on my chair."

"It would be nice to sit on that chair actually." She craned over to see his grand desk. "But I'm hands-on during these times."

"Do you believe this person may be an employee of Forensics?" Edgeworth quizzed.

"I don't believe so." She brought up, "but this person knows the way around the place."

"I feel the fool has stopped you to listen to his legend…" Franziska commented over the perpetrator.

' _You suppose he came from United King…?'_

"We're going to be looking for him if he is in California." Toss added.

' _All I need is another person to be 'stealing the truth' running around.'_

"And that is where I was left off - in the middle of my interrogation." Edgeworth intervened.

"I got this…" Toss snided. Her destination was to the maiden unlucky. "Name and relation."

' _This is my witness!'_

"Maggey Gumshoe…" The Goddess of Misfortune began. "Edgeworth is asking me about this man in a bird mask…"

"Bird mask…" Her neck craned suspiciously. "Is this the same man that came to the forensics lab?"

"He is, Dr. Toss!" Ema announced. "I even have the sort of sketch of how this person looked like!"

Never had she witness this many turned heads on her besides court. The drowsy feeling coming along composite of nicely.

' _Me and my big mouth! They're all staring at me!'_

"You mention this now!" Franziska stomped over. Her hand nearly cutting the air as her whip, her fingers recoiled like the punishing crack. " _Let me see!"_

"Well…it's no _Picasso..._ it's kind of… you know badly done b _ut…!_ Partially without a mask…"

As the imminent end of the earth would perceive in slow motion, her hand dug into vials and kits. Her hand vainly attempting to catch her version of a costume composite. Those second became hours as the unwavering striking scowl demanded unscathed answers. The birth of the universe kept the incineration of its magma hot and quartz compressed into this single one moment of time.

' _She's probably painted what she has told me…'_ Edgeworth tapped the bicep unsurprised. ' _I feel the anxiety of The Scream is about to be etched on her face soon.'_

The paper unfurled oddly wrinkled as a protective scroll against the prosecutor after its makeshift burial of scientific supplies.

"What is that _thing?!"_ She nearly shook in place with the surreal.

"His…" She squirmed, " _...mouth…?"_

"Investigator Ema Skye… this had better not be a joke…" Verbal cuts striked. "I had hoped not to brand you immediately into the foolish ring!"

"..." The investigator cringed.

Ema could remember this moment well. The time where her first venture to becoming a forensic investigator occured. Her schooling, her life's dream and goal about to cram into a loving future of science and grand truths. The fruits of labored studying were ripened for the harvest. The monumentous earth shattering revelation of armageddon when the test results came back with the border of passing with a mileage stretched length of the state she resided in came within her grasp. The epitome of the end where the gravitational force caved in.

"A situation like this does not require unnecessary foolishness!"

"It's what I remember…" She squeaked.

"Perhaps we can jog that memory a bit more…"

' _Ema, you were so young…'_

"Wait!" Toss threw her hand blindly, blocking the whip happy prosecutor.

Ema inwardly sniffed. She watched as her superior swayed in like a scientific angel. ' _You believe me, right?!'_

"Ms. Gumshoe," the lifted weight Ema felt melted like the glaciers of the world as Toss exorcised the harsh demons. The doctor excavated latex protectors from her pockets, molding well into her fingers. "Please stand up."

" _...?!"_ Her hesitation and darting eyes only furthered the Chief's pursuit.

Ema reviewed the repeated unappointed physical examination conducted on Maggey as she had. Orbiting Mrs. Gumshoe with the same miniature flashlight from her pocket.

"Dr. Thana Toss, what is this?" Franziska examined curiously.

"Give me one moment, please." She recanted. "Remove your jacket."

Maggey stopped to stare at her soon to be officer of an unwanted search and seizure, "why?"

"I can't tell you everything, but it I must check."

The once underhanded victim irresolutely shimmied backward. Her ventilation vibrated hulkingly. "Can she do that, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"There must be reasonable suspicion under the Terry Law," he informed fluently. "If her finding are in relation to her evidence then she may be well suited and allowed as authority of law."

"Dick…?" She muttered helplessly.

"Mr. Edgeworth is right." The detective iterated. "Don't worry, I'm right here!"

' _I have the insatiable feeling the detective may not have known that…'_

All eyes ensnared the momentary lapse of time had Maggey reluctantly removing her black and blue striped jacket. Her skin revealed by a blue sleeveless novel shirt. Toss's imitation of a T-pose nearly crucified the Goddess as she scampered up and down. Maggey's lips pursing awkwardly as this person scanned delicate areas around the neck and arms. She thankfully didn't scan below the belt.

"This man didn't touch you or physically harm you or any of the sort?" The words wafted by as recomposed properly.

"No. Nothing like that." Her arms flapping to her side.

Edgeworth noted the Detective's unease and gritted teeth.

"Do you feel unusual? Fatigue? Has there been any scratches? Do you have any cough? Any allergies?"

"No, I feel fine."

The forensics leaned on her side. "Just one more thing - Open up."

" _..."_ Lady Luckless blanched to the coloration of a cauliflower.

"Your mouth, Ms. Gumshoe."

"I have great teeth and healthy gums," she attempted to boast twinkle eyed. "You don't have to check."

"Is that so?" She leered, "then there's nothing to hide."

"I'm not hiding anything." She pouted, peering away from this woman.

"Unless _rigor mortis_ locked your jaw in place, I have to check you."

Her fingers writhed uncomfortably. Those entrapped wide orbs darted side to side neurotically like a cornered fox among hounds. She stared at the door, her path currently blocked by the Chief Forensics.

" _Well?!"_

 _ **...Knock Knock...**_

The ghostly thumps answered in seance.

"What was that?" The big detective galumped.

"You're not allowed to come in!" Franziska commanded the trained instruction through wooden furnish.

" _Do it."_ Maggey answered swiftly. Doublets recaptured the pseudo patient.

"Compliant at last?" Toss relieved confidently as she clicked the flash boastfully. "Time for that oral examination."

As those same gloved hands that had frisked her upper torso, they landed at her chin. The lighting brought about the conclusion. As the woman interrogated promised, there was but good teeth and healthy gums.

"Hmm.. Okay." Toss inserted whilst removing her gloves.

"Is there something wrong with Maggey?! Is she sick?! Does she have the flu?!" Gumshoe triumphantly embraced the verbal medicinal closet. "I'll get the bath, the soup and everything ready!"

"Let me tell you something about the flu…" The top forensic fiercely pointed. "That's a case of _DANDRUFF_ compared to what I've found!"

"Ah!" He cried as if her verbose burned his fingers. The fidgeted scratch of his scalp had him mope over. "Maggey doesn't have a case of dandruff! Her hair is nice and huggably soft."

"Tell me this isn't the detective you sought for…" Toss slumped dubiously.

"Would it hurt more if he was?" The coral white shirt suffering indentations of disappointment.

"This is going to be much harder than I thought…"

"Does she have anything Dr. Toss?" Ema squeezed worriedly.

"No… she's clean. Good thing, too." Her head shook puzzled. "Two close calls for the day… too many."

Retreating back to the laptop, on Edgeworth's, she mused over the surveillance once more. Unwilled to let go of this masquerader who barraged her workplace.

"I've seen enough to know a weirdo in a mask is unfriendly…" Her grunt scratched hatefully. "That oaf outside! Practically broke his neck to let the person in."

"Letting the animal out the cage and he's bound to act like one…"

"We'll get him later." Her attention reestablished towards the other Chief. "You said this person was involved with Ms. Gumshoe, how?"

"Is this where I can finally step in?"

"Yes, Edgeworth. You can have the floor now."

' _It has always been my floor…!'_

"The information you have gathered must be viewed by me as well. Though our investigations may have different culprits, there is a connection that must be established. As they have occured on the same night near the same location."

"Surely we may disclose some information with you as Chief Prosecutor. However, I don't believe you will be involved with our investigation," the Icy prosecutor deterred. "Perhaps simply leaving it to us will prove to be steadily done."

' _Must you always leave me out in these matters…? Certainly your goal has remained unaltered for years…'_

"Do not forget who is _Chief_ of the district, Franziska."

"I have not forgotten. I'm merely stating that those not behind a desk will get the job done more swiftly."

"If the family feud can be put to rest, can we please _get on with it?!"_

" _..."_

" _..."_

Franziska pursed her lips. Edgeworth brooded silently away from the ruckus. Hairs nearly uncoiled furiously down the other chief's back, despising the unwanted career path of family arbiter.

"I hope she's not another fireball. _Is she?"_ The giant cupped hand swayed wishfully to the younger investigator.

"She is." Ema concluded quietly.

"We have to give him the info of our case. There is no doubt there," Franziska's investigative partner drove seriously. "What I've found must be shown to the Chief Prosecutor."

' _This feud may actually be finding some progress.'_

"You frisked Mrs. Gumshoe rather quickly… why?" Edgeworth pressed matter-of-factly.

"Call it paranoia, but you can never be too sure about something…" She muled silently, before reconnecting. "I believe it is best if you see it for yourself down in my forensics chambers. You can go back to your investigation when you're done if you wish."

' _If she is this ruffled, I can only imagine what it is…'_

"Very well." His glasses reconnecting with the bridge of his nose. "If it is that important."

"Trust me." She threw her hand forward. "From what I've seen… we need a mop, not a stretcher..."

Calculating the involved and evaluating company, she quickly deduced. "I don't think I have enough space in my car…"

"The detective could accompany me in mine."

"Nice shiny red on wheels. I call shotgun!" The oaf giggled, "Thanks, sir."

"You get to ride in nice hotwheels too." Ema chirped.

"This is not a field trip!" The german rippled the air. "To Forensics, we go."

"And Investigator Ema Skye…" The silver haired woman engraved. "I am calling shotgun."

' _It was fun while it lasted…'_ She responded. "No problem."

"But wait!" His Concerned broke. "What about Maggey?!"

Edgeworth continued to stare down at Maggey. A person of logic does not entirely place his basis on intuition. Yet he could not help feel the lingering doubt that Maggey was indeed hiding something else. She wouldn't face his direction anymore, continuously squirming uneasily in the chair.

"Mrs. Gumshoe…" Edgeworth calmly pronounced once more.

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth." Her head at him, her eyes elsewhere.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Hoping his tone could placate the situation.

She simply shook her head, remaining quiet on the furnish.

"Are you willing to come back another time to continue our discussion?"

She nodded, unwilling to encompass his full scope. Clattering thumps distanced themselves from her domain. A thick palm reached forward. Her orbs recatching that proud smile of one of her favourite people in the world.

"Mr. Edgeworth is leaving Maggey, I can't leave you alone in here."

Her face managed to contort a more buoyant gleam. Clasping an all too familiar hefty but caring grasp, her lift assuaged by his strength. She was caught by surprise as that lumbering goofball pressed her in close to her side. His beige coat warm and his unrelenting arms disinclined to let such a feat ever happen again. All their backs faced them with objective in their mind.

Upon Franziska leading, opening the Chief's door brought about the nightmare hiding. Offering his trademark, he towered even Edgeworth and slightly over Gumshoe.

"That momentary relief is now gone…"

"Why must the physical manifestation of a headache still be at the doorstep…" Toss massaged over her brow.

"You foolishly foolish fool who had foolishly allowed another fool to foolishly skip pass you!" Weapon drawn to the offensive, "I shall shed a proper judgement onto you!"

The man sassed passed his girthed smirk directly in line with the Chief Prosecutor. "It's the ' _older sister.'_ Guess that makes you poor little Tomino. Hell must be good." His laugh stopped by a scoff as the sheltered but unadulterated caught on with the angry german woman. "Careful with that whip now, no need for the scourging."

The crack collided all ears to a temporary deafening silence with the intensity of a miniature flashbang.

" _Let go!"_

The thrashing and lashing finally shattered. Both arms now attempting to retrieve her weapon in umbra. Moans of stretched leather escaped her tool of justice effortlessly in a merciless catch of the day.

"You left me high and dry," he expressed. "Are you going to behave from here on, _woman?"_

Ema conceded partly frightened. That leather rope passed through him before he grabbed it like a knife through water. Their visitor tugged slightly back before releasing the leathery whip, causing her to tumble out of her perfect position.

"Why need enemies when you have a prosecutor like this? No offense, Franziska."

"None taken." She properly collected her stature. "I stand on it."

"Don't I land away from that category?" Edgeworth inquired cynically.

"Not right now."

" _Erk!"_

"Move it. We got things to do."

"You're going to show me the way on a magic carpet?" He pressed before examining the rest of the crew. "Three, four, _fiiiiiive?_ Bringing the kids along, I see. Oh, _how sweet!"_

"Oh, you can count?" Toss uplifted, "that's impressive."

"Mr. Edgeworth…" Gumshoe brought up suppressedly stunned. "Isn't that…?"

That all too familiar performance review recipient department that had numerously cut him and his paycheck was under the relatively new management. His lips retreated backwards as the side glance managed to pierce to his direction. Seering looks could happen without visual.

"That is Human Resources." Edgeworth quickly picked up. "Which reminds me, I must have a word with you."

"Good. Rip him a new one while we head to forensics. We'll be waiting." She chided to the oppressor, "and you're not invited, not after what you did."

"You're nearing onto a liability…" Franziska inserted her perfected two cents.

"Can't promise that." Their dandy man finessed.

"Be there Miles Edgeworth." The lustered prosecutor basked. "Otherwise have the complexion of a perfectly four sided shape."

The three females left the corridor without another blip.

Edgeworth motioned for his other guests. "One moment, Detective. I'll be right down."

"Yes, sir!" They dawdled off from the Chief.

The intersection of staircases and elevator alast vanquished the others from metallic frames. Gumshoe greeted his sorrowful wife. "We're going to get this person. I can't get this guy myself, but… that doesn't mean I can't book him personally either!"

"That's right." She drawled, "I think it's best for Edgeworth to lock his own door than me."

"That old time?" He cheered, "that wasn't your fault, Maggey."

His suggestion cushy as he hugged her once more. "Do you want me to give you a ride back home?"

"I'll be okay." She cheered softly. "You go help out Mr. Edgeworth like you always do."

"I will! Bye, Maggey. And make sure you call me incase anything happens, okay?" He pressed once more before booking it down the flight of stairs.

' _Might as well get on with this matter now.'_

"You are aware that Prosecutor Gaspen Payne was fired a year prior." Edgeworth partly glanced upward.

"Huh... must've slipped my mind. I didn't noticed there were two Paynes in the neck around here. I thought it was the other one returning. He has a lot of nerve coming back, it's inspiring. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

"Next time make sure of it."

"No need to point the cold finger in the wrong direction." His neck bobbed backward confidently. "Beat you to it. That happened yesterday - fired. He didn't take it well at the desk when I called him up. Consider that leave of absence _permanent_."

' _So that was the scuffle yesterday at the receptionist's desk?'_

"I have to get rid of all the unwanted, just like you requested. All the tainted and all of the impurities leaving the pureness. Gone." His glance tuned away, "It's been very slow here, making sure everyone is clean and nonvolatile. It's a process of elimination."

"By the way, let that not happen again. Thank you."

"No... thank you." The side of his face rolling back into a sneer. "If it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't be where I am today."

Edgeworth squinted acknowledged. Leaving his guest be, his venture was to regroup with the detective, afraid he may do something mundane to his red sport. The laiden hand spare to unlatch the metal doors prior to landing on the maiden left in the lobby. Certainly the detective had inquired about bringing her home, but dilly dallying may cause his forensic crew and Franziska to tie him down and drag him. The elevator on the adjacent wall swole the feeling of jello to his feet. He had so desperately attempted to escape the discovered truth that the pink haired man was but a perverted patient lounging as director. Such won't be occuring he prayed, soon.

Despite the brightness of the glimmering diamond designed floor tiles of the vacant Chief's hallway lobby bouncing the illuminating reflection of low cityscape at her, the light grew dim and snuffed lightly upon his presence. Dividing the seas of light on will, his fancy shoes rattled in his approach slowly and daintily. The stalking dark bliss of mist tickled her ear not like that of another familiar nor was it hostile.

"Strange…" the dark man eerily grumbled by her.

She stared up at him, all of his obscured eyes glancing at the window of the city. He later turned, properly greeting his guest as his coalescing viscera mold and meld, bridging links of his now tangible physique upon meeting his toothy grin.

"It is called Los Angeles… Yet, I see no angels."

His tall amenities casted a shadow to her territory, wrenching the light from her miniature throne of a lobby seat. "How are you doing?"

"I've been in better times..."

"No hard feelings?"

"None at all."

"How are the kids?"

"They're okay. Right now they're at school."

"I hope they didn't worry too much about their mother goose." His neck craned downward, watching her squirm uncomfortably as she relived her unfortunate moments. " _Come on._ If you're going to be like that, then I'm going to have to invite myself. You did me a good favor. Better yet, great. This takes some weight off my shoulders."

"I'm glad I could help." She stirred partly twinkle eyed. "I sure hope it works out in the end."

"It will… give it time."

He retreated from her presence, allowing light to be shed upon her. "Does it feel different?"

"A little. I can barely feel it now."

"It's too early. There are too many distractions."

"He was worried about me. I guess that is a start."

"Good. I didn't think that ol' detective would. Guess his heart used to be in the right place..." He swayed his modern day cylix.

He tipped before engorging gently to himself. "The doc said, ' _hello.'_ "

"Oh," She stopped herself at the mention of her Fear Dorcha. "Tell him I said _hi_ back."

"I got to hand it to you. I don't know how you're dealing with it, but to be frank - he's an idiot. Not appreciating your presence entirely. That's something I wouldn't take for granted. I did. Twice. And guess what happened?" He taunted with a careless taut flexed shrug.

She winced. Hard. His tone accrued darker and agitated.

"I've been told, give the benefit of doubt. Which I will doubt… because any other way of thinking will aggravate me. And the Doc, he would more than agree."

Maggey faced the flooring in somber, ' _I know…'_

"What would happen if... _if..._ Dick were to somehow figure out..." she couldn't finish.

His lips smacked as he sucked in the taste with his maw. "I'll give you another relief, Mama Goose. With how he's dealing with your little personal problem, I don't think lumpy will. Now that other investigator… the white rabbit and that mortician is the kink in my shoulders.

But I've seen things hit rock bottom real fast. If that's the case, then I will not hesitate to exercise with… extreme prejudice." He deadpanned, steam dripping from the infinitesimal gaps of his teeth like a dragon.

"You can't do that!" She begged.

"Haven't you been listening? I said, if things were to hit rock bottom. We're not there, yet."

She whined in her throat, scratchy like sandpaper, watching him intently. She knew he would not hesitate to kill. His minatory precipice blocking the light once more as he peered at the prey city, sprawled with the tang of populace, vast buildings, and traffic.

"In times like these - you can't strictly play by the rules anymore…"

Met with her familiar once more, he peered down her stricken mood. "How much time you looking for the detective to take off? I'd be willing to give as much time as you please."

"He's being dragged by Ms. von Karma and I think Mr. Edgeworth…"

"Hmmm… should've known that persistent hare would."

A soothing tone interrupted their ears as the man fetched his cell from his pocket before answering, revisiting his muted guest.

"Talk to me…" He began lowly. " _Ah..._ Hello, little lady."

He pompously lifted his chin upon the familiar voice, "I didn't recognize the number at first."

He lackadaisically plopped his weight onto the luxury red cushioned bench across from her, propping his arms back and opened himself wide to his delightful comfort as the furniture became his territory. His long crossed legs allowed to reach the sleek low table to uphold his shoes. "I see. No, I'm working. Man's got a job. She's not with me. Not all the time. Sometimes… Once in awhile. Her phone is probably dead again. She forgets sometimes… How about you? That's good. Really? He just walked out like that…? Let me guess, she scooped him. You're alone...? Bad. I am not judging him out loud… It is not about that. If so, hold down the fort for me then. Good girl. _...I'm sorry... Alright!_ Good woman… You want me to what? You can't even tell if I would."

He sighed, reluctantly lifting his hand, but willing to humor. "I swear... yes… Bye."

"Feisty!" He seeped amusedly. The phone returned itself to his pocket before lifting his attention from the momentary rest.

"I'll be taking care of things from here on." Maggey watched as the sycophant on the velvet sofa restored his stance. He reclaimed his grandior form as she peered with a lazy attempted reassuring grin. Her non existent resistance showed this was not her first time of having something quite as intense. "I think you deserve a break."

 _There are unfinished tasks... for the nymph's sake..._

"And by the way… let me get a look at that shirt of yours."

She relinquished her hold, unveiling her novelty shirt. Bum Rap Rhiny, Phony Phanty and the rest of the law enforcement across the playing field. Satirical cartoonish renditions of their veracious bestial counterparts dressed in their professional role attire like a massive zootopia.

"Great taste… thanks for the support." He ushered, "My Lady is a great fan of the detective's idea."

"Your… She's the one who invested in Dick's Blue Badger…"

"Do you want to guess which one she was inspired by me?"

She shuffled a little more, "...The King."

His leg slammed valiantly against the coffee table, sending the ripples for everything in the room to share. " _You're damn right!"_

He laughed, removing the large brimmed hat to his breastplate. She recoiled as his visage inched closer to her, displaying his humoring death glare. "What can she say? You're welcome…"

' _I guess… no good deed goes unpunished…'_

It was his turn now, but she worried, feeling the atmosphere decay in a flash freeze upon his avaricious consumption of the heat surrounding them. Captivated by the living evaporations of the paradoxical apotheotic attorney before her once more, he left only that lagging fanged ominous smile before dawdling with the rest. The lingering arriere pensee staining to the Goddess, if he was merciful as the doctor. This emperor had taken back his crown and wore new clothes and to him - if it feels good, tastes good - it must be his.

It was strange recollecting the faces when she had gotten home. The look on her children, the look on Gumshoe. Gordy's face scrunched along with his younger sibling, amidst with tears that had most likely shed for hours in confusion and lonesomeness. Gumshoe's frantic grasps did not hurt but near constriction. He could not help it. She knew this very well. It was hard for them, this she had no doubt. Yet she could not let the feeling go within her. Squirming tight in her chest and lurching to her throat. It was not sickness. It was not dubious. The mumbles and pouted weeping, his burly arms curling her close to a fetal clutch despite his conscious swiftly away in slumber. Regardless, the night of escape, she held the near weeping emotional wreck of a detective in her arms, currently cradled against her bosom. Her glance exchanged to the countertop, hoping she had made the right choice. She was surprised Gumshoe did not take notice. Then again, the sopping mess he became easily clouded her evidence - those groceries on the table just kept staring right back at her.

* * *

 **Purple Hooded Angel:** Great words of wisdom, no doubt! Thank you for reading and I will always try to make better writing.


End file.
